68th Hunger Games SYOT CLOSED
by iluvmusicsomuch
Summary: We're at the final eight! Vote on my poll, you better! So eight more days to go! Excited? No? Oh well, sigh. But read and review anyway, because you know how awesome reviews are, authors. But please like it, and give it a chance. Thanks!
1. Final Tribute List and Sponsor System

**This is so freaking amazing! I can't believe it went so fast! WOW! Anway, thx for all your tributes, and I'm sorry if I didn't accept yours, it was a bit too late, but there's ton of SYOTs out there, and they need more tributes! So send them in right over there. I will try to do your character as amazing as possible, I've recieved some praise, I guess, but I'll make sure to take in your ideas. All right, this is the final list, and I can't believe we're here already!**

District 1:

Male: Conner Sun _(bearberry915)_

Female: Thalia Constellian _(thebookreader)_

District 2:

Male: Ambrose Trueheart _(RascalLil'Pixie)_

Female: Layla Thompson _(Bookgirl333)_

District 3:

Male: Gary Stu _(Bowserboy129 )_

Female: Lilith 'Lili' Adler _(laralulu) _**Nice name :)**

District 4:

Male: Jules Eade _(gimmeyopeetabread)_** ?**

Female: Loewen Shade Grenweth _(ligersforlife)_

District 5:

Male: Clawdius Halestorm _(Sybl Anglekat)_

Female: Daisy Sheen _(Sybl Anglekat)_

District 6:

Male: Quinn Pincer/Samyule Pincer

Female: Danielle Raye _(Skywriter5)_

District 7:

Male: Cedar Blackstone _(WolfRida)_

Female: Quorra "Q" Foxe _(RascalLil'Pixie)_

District 8:

Male: Abraham Van Alst _(shadowed13)_

Female: Bea Nuova _(Goddess of nightmares)_

District 9:

Male: Krow Haliss _(NinjaSharpie78)_

Female:Mara Mason _(NinjaSharpie78)_

District 10:

Male: Nate Morgue _(Rivers of Venice)_

Female: Aria Charin _(wizard muggle)_

District 11:

Male: Aaron Dait _(Sonofhell666)_

Female: Kiy Everbloom _(GirlL0vesDoom)_

District 12:

Male: Reyce Ansilen _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Female: Linna Limye _(Iluv every book out there) _**XD**

**Well, that's it for this little darling! These are my lovely little bunnies, and I'll be using them to last point. :)**

**If you have ANY ideas at all for the arena, or any prefferations for your character or POV, plz PM me or review. **

SPONSOR SYSTEM:

WELL, this a big question flying around, so I'll do it this way.

Anyone who sends in a tribute, even if they didn't make it, has automatically 20 dollars, for each tribute. No more tributes sent in after this will be accepted, and the person won't recieve any sponsor money. Here is what you can give them:

1 bottle of water: $4.00

1 jacket or blanket: $8.00

1 package of food, small size: $10.00

1 package of food, medium size: $13.00

1 package of food, large size: $16.00

1 pot of treatment cream: $15.00

**Well, that's about it, if you want to send something else, review or PM me, and I'll determine the price. Once you give something, I'll let you know how much money you have left, through PMing. **

**That's good enough, I hope. You can sacrifice one tribute for bloodbath, for 20 more dollars, so that's about it. Thx and have fun!**

**~luvthemusic LOVE IT NOW!**


	2. How It's Going To Work!

**So, as you know, we have lots of tributes, so lots of POVs to be told, so here is how it goes.**

**Reaping: Will be told in the POV of those being reaped. I will have a small chapter on each District, as most do, I think that's about all.**

**Visits: I am debating whether I should do this or not, if you think so, PM me, but it's likely I won't, since I want this to go on smoothly.**

**I will skip the rides, they're uneeded, especially if you want to glide through this.**

**Chariots: This will be told in the POVs of the girls, which is talking about their outfit, how they look, and how their partner looks, also talking about their ride, how they did, meeting mentors, and stuff like that.**

**Training: This will be told in the POV of the boys, cause I woudn't have enough space to do one for EVERY SINGLE TRIBUTE. It would take much too long, just a short segment, of what the boys train for, and them telling what their partners are training for, and their thoughts basically.**

**Gamemaker's Session: This is going to be told in the POV of everyone, so I'll make these extra short, just tell them about what they do, how they feel about it, how they hope they did, and and how they think they did, ect.**

**Interviews: Again, in the POV of everyone, I'll try to make it even, and I'll try to make them as long as possible, cause you never know, really. **

**Hunger Games: Yep, this is in everyone's POV, starting with the first District, starting off, and going to the next. Here, they will kind of just go and try to get stuff. Bloodbath probably won't get their POV done, just the way it is. Anyway, The chapters will usually be daily, but if I want a death in the night, I will include that too. Yeah, so you get it.**

**Deaths: Deaths will never be told in the POV of the one who is dying, that would be wierd. But it will be told in the other peep's POVs.**

**Finale: When the final two are down, it will be from third person, of who wins, so no one will know.**

**Victory!: Yep, they will probably faint, so that'll give me some time, and I'll try to make sure that I get everything right. The victor's creater will have to answer a few questions, like how will they react, ect. It won't be very lengthy, I will try to draw the winner from a hat, or I'll choose eventually. I guess you'll never know! Muahahahahah. :)**

**Returning Home: Reunion with family, friends, acquitances, and happiness. I'll see to it, that they'll find their new lives in the way you want them to :)**

**Victory Tour: Yep, I might do this, but I'm not sure, it depends on the tribute, so don't expect it.**

**Mentor: Yes, I'll try to do this, when they meet their next little tributes, and their thoughts on the previous Hunger Games. I'll be very short, but I think it's necessary, in a way...**

**So there you have it, I'll begin the reapings so soon, you won't know it, in fact, I'm starting. RIGHT NOW!**

**~lovethemusic LOVE IT AND NOT JUSTIN BEIBER, CAUSE HE SUCKS!**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Conner Suns' POV:**

It's the day of the reaping. Not many people would forget, especially not me. I don't forget the best moments of my life. I met my girlfriend, Santana. Her picture is set up nicely, next to a picture of the arena. The Capitol might be stupid as hell, but the Hunger Games is beast. The only reason I haven't volunteered yet, is that my mom needed me. But she doesn't need me anymore. My stupid brother Austin, has finally got a job, like the lazy little asshole he is most of the time. I'm usually not so mad at him all the time, but what is really pissing me off this morning, and the entire night, is that he's taking up the entire bed! And he's skinnier than me. I haven't pushed him, because then he'd be wailing like a little girl, and then Mom would come and get mad at me. But now, I don't care how mad she is, I can't go on the rest of my life with a little asshole taking up all the space. I turn around and sit up. He's still asleep, with his head resting to the other side of the pillow. I pick him up and shove him over. And what funnier? He doens't wake up. Thank you!

We share a kiddie bed in the back of my mother's small cottage. She gets a large room all to herself. When I was little, I used to climb there every night. But now, it's just awkward. My mom's nice and all, but I can't get past that feeling. I have a feeling she wishes I was cuddly like my wimp of a brother, but that's bullshit. Why do I need to be that, when I already pay for her food. Groaning, I sit up on the edge of the bed. I'm not tired any more. I need to move. I then push myself up. I never wear anything except underwear when I sleep. It's a trait in my family that we always get hot all the time. That's not a problem for Austin, but it is for me. If he's so disgusted, why doesn't he go sleep on the kitchen floor. I'm sure the cockroaches will have a fun time with him!

I put on a shirt, but no pants. I don't need to, the reapings aren't till afternoon. I feel like Santana before them, but I know she'll be with her girlfriends, so she calls them. I don't know why I date Santana. She's not pretty, she's not even nice! But I'm not nice either, so I guess we make a good pair. Mom doesn't like Santana, because she drinks and smokes. I wish Mom would stop trying to get me away from that stuff. She'll probably dress up as seventeen and try to volunteer for me if I'm reaped too! If my dad were here, he wouldn't do that. I bet we'd be living in an actual house if he were here!

I know I don't really mean these things. But I don't care either. I hate my dad. I'm glad he's dead. It's because of him that I'm like this. I sneer at his picture on my mom's wall. She's so stupid to have him up, as if he's going to come back! I suddenly feel myself colden. That's good. Maybe they'll be sorry. All of them will! Wait until I'm spilling the blood of other little kids. Then they'll see who's boss. I throw open the refridgerator door, and pull out some rye bread. I eat it messily, dropping crumbs and cheese on the floor. I'm not picking it up. That's women's work. That's what my mom does. And because he's a little ass, that's what my brother does too. I then slam the door, and I go back to my room. Austin's still asleep. He doesn't give a damn about anything, the little asshole. I pick up my jacket, and pull on some pants. I want to be out of here before my mom wakes up. She'll have a fit no doubt. Why should I care? It's just a stupid thing mother do. They always make up crap about their kids. I can't imagine Santana being like that! She hates kids. I do too. I then slam the door close, and I'm outside.

It's rainy today, and I don't care. It's going to pour in a few seconds. They taught us how to tell weather in training camp, where my dad sent me. There, it's either kill, or be killed. That's the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed. I storm my way past Rainy's house, that's Austin's best friend who's a girl. She's really stupid. She giggles and laughs, and she plays with plants. I think she needs a serious beating. Girls would be decent people if they trained like us. Then maybe, they'd actually win. I'm not sexist. I know some killer girls, but I hate seeing weak people, and from what I can tell, most of the girls here, are complete weaklings. Suddenly Rainy pops out at me. She surprised me. Today she's wearing a meat dress. She's so stupid and disgusting. I spit on the ground to warn her not to come near. She only giggles and smiles.

"Hey Conner" she giggles.

"What do you want?" I snap back.

"Oh nothing! Just sayin' hi! How's Aussie" that's the most fucking retarded name I've ever heard her call Austin.

"He's good, okay?"

"All rightie! Tell him I said hi" and then she thankfully disappears behind a trash bin.

I sigh. Thank God she's gone. What a stupid bitch.

I walk along for awhile. It's ten now, two hours until the reapings. That's good. I am definetly going to volunteer this year. And I'm going to kill. I'm a Career. Anyone can tell, cause I'm not a fucking fat ass, or a little prat who likes his body shape. That's for girls. My knife is in my pocket. I take it out. No one like me should even be messed with. I see most of the girls clear out of my way. They're scared of me, the little prats. I guess that's why Santana is my girlfriend, she doesn't clear out of my way. And she doesn't start crying when I hit her either. She hits right back. She's damn right hard core, out of most girls I've seen. Suddenly, I catch eyes with her. She's smoking a pipe, her brown hair is mangled and dirty. Suddenly, I realize it's not brown. It's red. And her uprolled sleeve shows a new tatoo. It's black and in the shape of a liquor bottle, and a pipe put together. Whatever money she can save is usually spent on tatoos, or cigarettes. No doubt, she's going to die from all this abuse of self. But I don't care. I approach her and she smiles.

"Baby" she says, as she kisses me.

"Hello, mind if I have one?" I ask her.

"Not at all! Here's the whole fucking carton!" she shoves it at me.

She's definetly sober. She doesn't drink so much anymore. People usually figure she's emo or something, cause she used to drink so much. But in truth, her life sucks. Her mom yells at her. Her father beats her and rapes her. So, you can see why she's already moved away from home, and is drinking. But after she met me, she's trying to improve. I hate my mom suddenly, for trying to accuse her. I then take her arm.

"Are we going to take our places at the reaping?"

"Sure! Aren't you going to have a cigarette?" she asks, placing one in my mouth.

"In answer, I take a huff, and before I know it, I'm on another one. I hate smoking, I learned to not smoke during my years at training. But it makes me look tougher. Her arm is hooked in mine. And she's dressed very slutty, with her black outfit, uncovering her stomach, and her shorts so short, you can almost see her thong. She's very sexy. I guess that's what attracted her to me. She has a bruise where I hit her last week. She was drunk, and I was angry, what else was there. We walk around for awhile. Then I realize, there's only thirty minutes before the reapings. Suddenly, Santana coughs up a storm. It's disgusting, but I can ignore it. Suddenly, Austin comes in, dressed in the ugliest, nerdiest clothes I've ever seen, with his two best friends, Gine and Moe next to him. They're laughing and talking. They're little pricks.

Suddenly Austin catches my eyes.

"YO BRO!" he shouts, as he comes towards me.

"Whaddaya want you little fucking asshole?" I ask him, more than annoyed.

"Mom wants you to wear this tie" and acknowledging Santana "Looking sexy today as always baby!"

Santana acts flattered and winks at him. I look at her, she shrugs back. She's such a kissup. I grown. Then Santana grabs my shirt.

"NO! Dont' throw it away. Ties are sexy" she then smiles and carasses my face.

I roll my eyes angrily and yank on the tie, Santana leans in closer to me. Ten minutes to the reaping. I'm starting to feel the blood rushing in my face. I then drag Santana to the Square. She remains close at my heel, with her arm hooked through mine. We enter and sit in the fifteen section. We then split. I take my place next to Austin and his fucking retarded little friends. I stare straight ahead, when finally, our escort comes on. She's tall, and very sexy, her breats are round and huge! Even Santana can't match them. She then smiles, and mreows at the audience. The name for the boys' is chosen usually, girl's are chosen first, but this time, she decided to turn the tables.

"Austin Sun!"

I feel the audience silent around me. I look at my brother. I'm scared for him. Good riddance! Now I'll be free of him forever. But something else hits me! This stupid little kid probably doesn't even stand a chance! He was mom's pet. I can hear her, like the stupidest person on Earth, sobbing. Austin looks terrified. Wow! What a fucking retard! I'd give anything to go to them Games. But then it hits me. And without thinking, I stand up.

"I volunteer!"

No one stays silent. They clap. They all hate me. Not that I give a damn! I then shove my way through the crowd, ignoring Santana's tearful look. And I thought she was strong! Wow. I then make my way up to the escort.

"Your name is?

"Conner Sun!"

"Okay!"

She then turns around. For a second, I can't believe I'm actually in good luck. Likely, my brother and mom are worshipping me right now. Wow, they're so stupid, it's not even funny. So? I'm in the Games then? Well they better watch out! Cause I'm going to win this year. You hear that Santana, mom, Austin? I'm going to win!

**Thalia Constellian's POV:**

The first thing I do in the morning of the reaping of each year, is train train train. And lucky for me, my friend Tanya is there for me. She's already training with bow and arrows. We're both nervous about the Games, but we still are willing to do them. We're both good with weapons and capable of killing. We smile at each other as I walk by. No one's out here yet, it's four o'clock in the morning. They're all sleeping very comfy, I'm sure. A few gamins, or street urchins are watching us. I shoo one away with my knife, and I hand a piece of bread, originally meant for my training to another. I'm not very sentimental, but I do have a heart, and I can't stand to see children suffer. If either of us makes it this year, we'll be Careers. I then throw my knife. It lands straight in the middle. Tanya turns to me.

"You know Thalia, you're becoming pretty good. I bet you'll be the best fighter out there" she then smiles, and hitches back another arrow.

"Butterfingers!" I yell as she tries to concentrate on hitting.

I laugh when it misses. She then rolls her eyes at me. That's basically us. We tease each other, screw each other up, fight one-on-one. But I like Tanya, and so does my sister. My parents don't give about anything I do, I have a feeling they hate me, but it's obvious they don't want me around so much. It doesn't matter so much to me, I've taught myself long ago not to cry over those thing. Tanya then comes back with her arrow. It hit a tree somewhere. She then hitches it again, looking at me suspiciously. I don't pay attention. She then shoots in arrow, and it lands perfectly. That's good. Accuracy is probably the best thing in fighting, accuracy and balance. I then pick up my sword, I flip it, and then twirl with it. Tanya rolls her eyes at me.

"You're such a show off" she cries, throwing a rock at me.

I deflect it with my blade. I then blow on it, to get a laugh from her. She laughs, and I'm satisfied. Tanya doesn't really laugh so much. I do, because I've been trained too. Tanya doesn't know how to shrug things off.

"You wanna go one on one?" I ask her, twirling my sword in front of my face.

Tanya cringes.

"Are you sure? I mean, if we go to the Hunger Games, I don't want to be wounded"

"You'll be fine, anyway, you'll have about a week to heal. Maybe even more! And besides, they always rejuvinate your health"

She sighs and pulls out her sword. We've wounded each other seriously, which ended up in a lecture from our parents. And it wasn't about us! It was about them and their bills. Of course, I guess it does make sense. I mean, we're not rich, or even middle class for the matter. My sister works, in expensive jewerly. Sometimes, she comes home with little scraps of leftover gold from the shop, and she molds them into jewelry. She has a large collection, and she usually stares at it, with tears in her eyes. I'm starting to think that she's a bit of a baby...

Then our swords meet. We're both very strong. I once beat up a man in the market place. He stole my food! We were both punished. He was whipped in public at least one hundred times, I went to prison for two days. It was dark, cold, and musty. I hate no clothes. It's amazing how much weight you can loose in two days, but they literally gave me NOTHING to eat. I feel bad for people who take longer sentences...

She lets her guard down, and I have no choice but to cut her right arm a little. She howls, and tries to hit back. She does, but not hard enough. I keep my sword steady, free from getting beaten. She growls, and hits again, this time, I loose my grip. Even more violent than before, she succeeds in removing my sword from my hand, and cutting my wrist. I grimance in pain. It's not that deep, but it's still not pretty. Blood oozes. Suddenly, she cuts my leg. I yelp and race for my sword, picturing myself in the Hunger Games. I know I would definetly be dead then. I need to learn to concentrate. I see Tanya right behind me, and I smile. She's the only person who really takes me seriously. I joke a lot in public, so that renders them to think that I'm harmless. Oh they'll see.

I lunge for my sword. But her's stops me. I stare at it, and she cuts my forehead. Her eyes than pop out. I gasp and reach up to it. It really HURTS.

"I'm so sorry" she cries, looking as though she might cry.

"Come on! Fight!" I grit my teeth, aggravated, but willing to take more.

She gulps and lifts her sword. I lunge for mine, just as her's misses me. I then catch her hit on my hilt and throw it off. She tries to stab my knee, but I deflect it, and pierce her arm. She cries out, but doesn't give up, we're now holding each other at an equal place. I lean against, hoping it'll slide. Well, unluckily for me, she has the same idea. That's the bad thing about training with her, we always think the same tactics. The gamins are around us, chanting for us to fight. I suddenly feel thrilled and excited. The pain of my forehead and wrist is gone. I push against the sword harder, and it slides. Hers falls down and I step on it. She then falls at my knees.

"Mercy" she squeals.

I laugh and kick up the sword.

"You wish!"

She catches it. And then our swords meet again. This time, she's on her knees, and I'm over her. We both have advantages, and it's awkward to think so. Then, I dive over her head, and hit the ground. I try to stab her left arm, but she grabs the tip of my sword and dangles it out of my reach. If I move, she'll pulverize me, if I don't, well I get pulverized. I then rolled to the side, kicked her back with my left leg. She then stabbed it, and I grabbed my sword, and accidently hit her head. I was about to cry out, but she acted as though it was simply a little bump. We were then both at our feet, with our swords in front of us. She looked so solemn, and I guess I looked very solemn too, that we both burst into laughter, despite our pain. The street urchins' begin to clap and cheer. We both turn around and bow. Now my wounds are hurting. I examine them. The wound in my leg is pretty deep. I have to remember to bandage it and wear something long to hide it. Then the one in my left leg. It's not so bad, just a little cut. I can ignore that. I can say that I tripped, or something. My parents don't care if I get hurt, they'll belive me.

My wrist is pretty disgusting though, and the one in my forehead is deep. It'll take the best medications in the world to clear that up by the Chariot day. But then again, who says I'm going into the Hugner Games? That would be a relief to my parents, no doubt. They prefer my sister to me, they love her, but they dislike me. They think I'm too laughing and tough. They don't even know I train! They just imagine that I fight a lot with Tanya, whom they think is my enemy, when in reality, I don't I have any. I don't have friends either, but you know...

I pack up my bag. Then Tanya packs before I leave, she kneels next to me and pulls out a strip of cloth from her pant leg.

"It's okay. I don't need it. Everyone's raggish looking anyway. Here" she then wraps it around my forehead.

Maybe I can hide it that way. But I still need to know how to hide my wrist. I then pull out my little jacket, which is meant in case it's cold in the Square, which it's not. My parents want to make it seem like they're good parents though, which is only because they support me, rather than throw me out because they hate me. I don't hate them. I don't like them either. I then rip off a peice of the bottom part, and warp it around my wrist. It looks good. My sister will have a fit when she sees it. She'll lecture me no doubt. She's like a mother too me. We are normal sisters, we fight, we scream, we make drama. I play bizarre jokes on her, she screams her head off at me. She's more a show off than I. No one except the my friends the urchins know that I train, and it's the same with Tanya. We train early, cause we don't want other kids in our way, or making fun of our faults. We want it private. There's nobody here, but there'll be soon. It's five now. I should get home and pretend I've been sleeping, or my parents will get mad at me, for not being responsible and doing my chores. I laugh. Yeah right.

Tanya makes her way towards the victor's village, she won the Hunger Games three years ago. She's pretty lonely, and now much older than I, only by a few months. She's very sad too. I hear she had a friend that was killed. I feel sorry for her. If there's anyone I'm making it back for, it's her. Maybe we'll be better friends soon, considering we met last year, since that's when her time as mentor was done. Her tributes from last year, Samantha and Matthew, were both allies. Then Samantha was killed in a sandstorm. It was an acid sandstorm. Tanya was sobbing when Sam died, because she was the closest thing to a friend she had. Then Matthew won, and Tanya was relieved to come back home, but now, she's distressed the same.

I get quickly into my pajama and into bed, I press a cloth to my forehead, so it seems that I'm trying to keep cool. Sure enough, in thirty minutes, I'm asleep.

The next thing I see when I wake, is my sister over me, with a glass of water. I yelp and sit up, the cloth falling from my forehead, dragging the bandage with it, revealing my large cut. My sister gasps.

"Oh my god! What happened" she cries, lunging at it.

I cringle, what'll I say.

"I.. tripped down the stairs yesterday, while trying to come back up!" that sounded good.

"Why did you go down?" she asks me curiously.

"Because I was thirsty" lame, but at least convincing.

"And your wrist! God, you need to stop hurting yourself! What'll people think of us as a family? They'll think we just let you run wild, and there's no discipline!" and she goes on and on about how I always misbehave and how it's bad.

I drown her out, and go to my closet. We share the smallest room ever, our beds are evenly matching. They're not well done either.

"When are the reapings?" I ask her.

"In an hour. But Mom and dad want to get there early" she informs me.

I nod and make my way towards my closet. There, my reaping clothes are hanging nicely. They are a pink turtle neck, and normal jeans. I take off my PJs, and am glad that my sister turns away, talking as she turns. I then slip on my jacket, thankful she doesn't notice the large part missing, and I'm off. Mom and Dad and down there. Mom's cooking breakfast. Dad's reading a newspaper. Neither acknowledge my exsistence, and smile and grin as their favorite daughter trods down the stairs. She looks almost pretty in her rose red dress. They smile and laugh at it. I stay hidden in the corner. Three plates are placed on the table, one on the counter. I take it, and flee. I then am out the door. I pick up the food by the handful and then drop the plate onto the porch, laughing when it doesn't break. Tanya is already outside the Square with her Mom and Dad who are already gripping on to her, as if they're afraid she will fly away. The line's growing little by little, and I line up.

It's fourty minutes until we are finally allowed in. My sister and my parents are far behind me. I don't care. I make my way to the sixteens, glumly wishing Tanya was there. She's my only friend. I suddenly sit down to a small blonde. For a second, I thought she was ten, but she's obviously my age. She talks silently to her friend beside her. Then our lady escort, Miss Varnol, makes her way to the boys' box. That's wierd. She usually picks the girls first...

"Austin Sun"

I don't think I've ever heard that name before. But I've heard of Conner Sun! I remember, cause he's dating that slut Santana. I met her one day in town, she was very drunk. I cut both her wrists, because she was trying to hug me. I didn't mean to it was an accident. When I'm in the middle of thought, I hear suddenly a shout.

"I volunteer"

It definetly belongs to Conner Sun. He makes his way to the stage, and tells Miss. Varnol his name. She then smiles the turns towards the girls' box. I'm now on the tip of my toes, shuddering. I'm suddenly nervous that I'll be chosen. Then I hear.

"Veerle Endan"

The crowd bursts into applause, and the blonde next to me stands. I should've recognized her! Veerle, the harmless girl from school , who was beaten up by a pack of lonely wolf girls. Suddenly, I can't take it. She'll die, and she has so many friends and family! While I have none! Besides, it's pretty much been my dream to be in the Hunger Games. But now it looks like a death sentence. But now, I must do it.

"I volunteer!" I shout, moving forward.

The blonde turns her head in astonishment, staring at me for a few seconds, before her blues eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she hit the ground with a thud.

Shivering, I made my way up. I looked at my parents, but I couldn't see them. They're probably just happy I'm finally gone. I feel tears in my eyes, I turn around me to see Tanya trying hard not to cry. I have to go now. I've said it, I have to go. The escort asks me my name.

"Thalia Constellian" I tell her.

"Congrats and let's give them a round of applause"

My sister's eyes are sad, but her mouth is set in a pouty position, like she wishes she were me. Let her. She'll see. I'm more than she's worth, I'm more than she'll ever be. I don't know why I'm angry, or who I'm angry at. But if there's one thing I know, I have to win.


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Layla Thompson's POV:**

"Hey Layla!" calls my best friend Arden from the top of the tree.

I am not listening. I am concentrated on the news I had only received a week ago. Cancer. I remember the day vividly. I remember the tears in her eyes when she told me. And then I fainted. Why not? It was my nightmare come true, my life was officially over! Why? Why me? Why me when i have my family to care for. It's like ever since I've received the news, the world has become black and white. The forest we're in is marked white. Anything else is marked black. I turn around, and scream, as a bunch of branches mixed with green fluffy-looking leaves. I scowl, as I try to brush them off myself. Before I know it, she's at my side, laughing. I have to laugh too, considering I played an even worse joke a few weeks ago, and her hair is crumpled and messed. Lots of people mix Arden and me for sisters. That's probably because we're so alike. I mean, we pretty much have the same faces. Except her hair is blonde, while mine is brown. We both have freckles and very pale faces. We are also both popular with boys, because we're both very flirty. It's fun to flirt with boys, especially since some of them actually fall for it! I know Arden feels the same way. That another way we're alike, we're both social, flirty, cunning. I have three other friends as well, Lauryn, Erin, Anna, and Claud. But Arden will always be closest.

Today, we're mango hunting. It does sound wierd that we would doing exactly that on the day of the reaping. But we both hate reaping day, more than anything, and we especially can't stand to hear anything about it, which is why we're going out in the woods, to find mangos, so no one bothers us about them. We both look like vagabonds, our hair messed up, our clothes ragged and cut from climbing up and down trees. But we also do it, cause mangos are best at this time of year. We discovered this years back, when we first met. I think that's how we met. Mangos here are NOTHING like anywhere else. They're tasty, sweet, and so freaking juicy! Oh! That's the only thing good about the reaping. The only thing.

Arden walks in silence next to me. She's very nervous about the reapings. This year, both her and her brother and sister had put in lots of tessarae. I'm worried about her too. My family has more than enough to eat, but we can't afford to give everything to Arden's. I take her hand, and she smiles softly. I can tell she's not yet cleared of anxiety, but it's good so far. She then strikes up a conversation.

"Are you going to see Derr tonight?" she asks.

I roll my eyes.

"You know how i feel about him"

"I know, I know! I'd feel the same way. You really make boys so jealous with him!" she means it as a compliment, she wishes she had my talents.

"I know, but it's to get them to do what I want, you know. I hate dates" I make a face and kick a stick on the ground.

Arden sighs next to me.

"I can't get my mind off those STUPID reapings. I will die if I am chosen"

"No you won't! You'll be fine! Just calm down" I reassure her with a pat.

She looks at me painfully, so I put my arm around her shoulders. The three mangos I gathered feel heavy in the purse. We must hide them, or people will know we've been out here. We're not going to get punished, but there's lots of rumors in our town... And that's the last thing either me or Arden need.

"Look, a mockingjay!" gasps Arden pointing out the pretty bird in the sky.

"Where?" I crane my neck to see, this is something new.

"Up there" Arden points to a small bird, swooping the sky.

It is no doubt a mockingjay. It's voice is singing a lullaby melody. It's so lovely, we're almost dazzled, but it's gone before it can place any REAL affects. I think the Capitol banned them from any Districts. Those who see it, are supposed to turn them in. But why do we have to? After all, we just saw in this sky. Whose going to tell on us anyway? Arden is still looking. As I lower my eyes, I see more mangos. I then make my way towards them. There's at least five of them. You don't find bazillions of them in a row. In one day, your lucky to find at least twenty. And that's if your lucky. And not all of them are good anway.

"I see more mangos" I whisper casually to Arden.

I then set down my pack, and grab onto a low branch, I then hoist myself up into the next branch. It's sturdy enough for me to stand.

"Be careful" shouts Arden from below.

I don't pay attention. I hook my next arm two branches above, and then I place my right foot onto the next one, followed by my left foot. My back is sticking out, my hair is caught into the twigs. I must make a funny picture. I then pull myself onto the branch I'm holding onto. I'm now standing, with my hands supporting myself on a topper branch. The mangos are three branches away. My foot slips, and I let out a little cry. But it doesn't get farther than that. Suddenly, I realize that I'm stuck, unless I can magically swing up to the next branch. I then turn around, my hands still seemingly tied the the brance. I then harden my grip, and I swing my foot onto it. It misses. I growl in frusteration.

"Are you okay there Layla?" Arden calls from below.

"Yeah!" I shout back, thrusting my foot up there again.

It doesn't miss and catches on. For a few seconds, and drops again. I growl, and I move to the end of the branch, near the large tree trunk. I then grab onto it. I try to push myself up, and I succeed in grabbing the same branch. Then I hoist my foot up, catching it. Then my other foot. And I realize I have it, but how do I get up? I gather up my courage, and push myself upward. And I'm sitting on a rather feeble branch. I feel myself shudder. Suppose it falls? I then hop up and grab the one above and move there. It's also feeble. One more to go. I hope up on it, another feeble on! I better make this quick, cause I can feel it seeping under my weight. I quickly tug on one, it comes loose after three hard tugs. I loose my balance, but straighten out. I then get a second one, and a third one. Before I can get a fourth. The branch under me starts to break. With a shriek, and and unutterable terror, I grab the branch above me and scream, as the other one falls to the ground. No doubt, if I drop off this one, the second one will break, and a third. I try to lower myself well, but it doesn't work. Then I thrust myself into the tree trunk. I can slowly feel it stractching my pale skin. That's okay, it's repairable. I then slide my foot to the first branch. And then I climb down, almost effortlessly. I wish I was as good as climbing trees as Arden...

Arden laughs as I make it down, and I realize my clothes are torn, and my hair is messed up completely with twigs in leaves in it. I hand over the mangos, and she takes them into her backpack, which already holds five. We've been out here for about two hours, I suddenly realize. And we have to eat lunch, meet up with our friends, and get changed before noon. We have two hours now to do that.

"We should go Arden" I tell her.

She nods, and we race out of the forrest. Before we do, she gives me five of the mangos, keeping the rest for herself, and we exit seperately. The town is busy, with people bustling around. I suddenly, I feel a sharp pang in my lower back. I turn around to Derr Micks behind me. Now I know what happened. I hate him, but I need to pretend to be in love with him so that he'll do stuff for me.

"Lookin' hot today babe" he tells me.

I look at him nervously, unsure of what to say, but then I know.

"I've been working out" I tell him.

"What's the new style, bird shit and tree twigs" he asks, and I giggle.

"Listen! You see, my mom is really tired today" while saying this, I flick my hair " I need some food to take home"

"Oh sure sweetheart, here's a few bagels, I was going to eat them, but they're for you now" he then gives them and winks.

"Geez! Thanks, see you later" I then wink back.

I turn around too soon to hear anything. I don't give a damn about what he does. That's up to him. I see some boys hanging around. They whistle as I go by. I suddenly realize I'm wearing my shirt really tight. I smile at them, and hear them call back flirts. I would rather die than date on of them, but this poor old family needs some money! I then enter our block, hoping to shower and get changed. Our house is two-storied, and somewhat comfy. My brother, Keegan is playing on the swing. He's pretty stupid, even for a little kid, but he's my brother. I ruffle his hair I pass by. He smiles wildly and I laugh. Sometimes, I don't know about this kid.

I enter the house and set down my stuff. After my mom died, to keep them off our family, my father became a Peacekeeper. He used to stay home, until I turned five, and he taught me everything. Now I see him once a year. I wish I could see him more often, but that's not the case. I run up to my room and set down my stuff. I'll be cutting mangos for Keegan later. I then take a warm shower, not hot, not cold. I then dress in a red summer dress. It's pretty, a gift from Dad. I do look pretty in the dress, maybe even a little sexy. It's a bit low, and a bit showy, but goddamit, I'm fifteen, I can do whatever the hell I want. And my nice shape shows through it. I guess that's what makes me attractive to guys like Derr. I then put on a little makeup, and comb my hair. When I come down, Keegan's all dressed too. He grips my hand.

"Sissy! When're we going?"

"Now!" I tell him as I scrape a can for creamcheese. We both eat our bagels in silence, and then I hear a knock at the door. It's Arden, no doubt. She enters, looking fabulous in her blue summer dress, only a little different than mine. It's something we do, dress as sisters. When we were little, we used to switch names too, and laugh when people believed us. Soon enough, Lauryn came.

"I'm so sorry! That fucking retard of my brother wouldn't drive faster" she then laughed and plopped herself down at my table.

"Lauryn!" I cry

She then claps her hand over her mouth and apologizes to Keegan, who's looking happy as a gay man. We then gather our stuff and head over to the Square. I feel tension rising, which soon fades as I see Claud, Anna, and Erin, dressed in their reaping clothes. We hug and take our places in the fifteens section.

Our escort this year, is a broad-faced dumbass called Lukie. He's so fucking stupid, or he seems, that he's making fun of our District, right in front of us. I try to swallow my rage. But it won't go down. I do have a temper, like most people, and I won't resist a fight! Suddenly he calls a name.

"Arden Dancer"

I freeze, and before I stop myself, I let out a cry. Arden! Not Arden! Anyone but Arden! My best friend! My best friend who never let me down in the world, who always stuck up for me. Who promised me she'd volunteer for me! It's just a life to waste, isn't it. I feel anger rise in me, and it comes out in a sob. Arden rises, her face pale, and her lips white.

"NO! Don't go!" I cry, grabbing onto her skirt.

How weird it must feel. For guys who loved me, to see me on the floor. The exes I have, must wish I was dead. But it no longer matters to me. I'm sobbing, and into her skirt.

"Layla" her voice is gentle, and I know she knows about my disease. She wants me to rest. Never! I'll never rest! Keegan! If I die of cancer, and Arden dies in the Hunger Games, who'll take care of him? Thinking of this, I shout out.

"I volunteer!"

The crowd is silent, I can see boys I formally dated start to laugh. I don't care! I don't care! Arden looks even more pale. It's her turn to grab me.

"No! You can't go" she tells me, but it's soft and weak.

"Promise me you'll look after Keegan?" I ask her.

Without arguing she nodded. I guess that's the best she can do, since this might be our last good-bye.

"I'm Layla Thompson!" I shout and then I walk up.

So! That's it. I have cancer, and now, I'm going to die like I always imagined. A heroic death! I smile! That's right! You can't hurt me now! I'm unbeatable!

**Ambrose Trueheart's POV:**

"Morning" I call as I race down the stairs to Mom, who's cooking breakfast.

"Wa-" I cut her off immeadiately by slamming the door, parents are so naggy, I don't know why we have to fucking listen to them.

I hear her shouting behind me. Let her. She's just another annoying person to deal with. My best friend Saffron is waiting for me down by the dock. So it's the day of the reaping, huh? That's good, it's always the best. It's hilarious how people get reaped and look as though they're going to die. Well, they do die. Saffron waiting with Blaise, another friend. They don't see me. Blaise's parents are middle class, Saffron's are victors, or at least his father's is. His mother is plain ordinary. She's not even hot. But Blaise's mother is. I greet them as usual. I bet Anna will be waiting for me. It's obvious. She always does on the reaping day. It's a shame that it's our last year in which we are elidgable. This year, I have a great chance. I'm great with a sword and spear. The little weaklings will just have to watch me kill them off. One by one.

"Hey man! Where you been?" asks Saffron slapping my back with his hand.

"No need bro" I tell him.

"Come on! You wanna train?" asks Blaise, pulling out a sword.

I shrug. Blaise was never good with any weapons.

"I don't give. Likely Anna'll be right now" I then take off in the distance, with them at my heels.

When we reach the training course, I spot Anna right away, hitting sword with another girl. I don't love her. She's stupid and ignorant. But she's sexy as hell! Her dress flies up and down as she hits. She knows I love it when she fights. I walk up to her.

"Hey baby"

She turns around and sways her hips at me. She's the sexiest girl in the place.

"Hey" she replies, turning around.

I can hear Saffron behind me. I turn around and punch him in the nose, just to please her. Anna wants a man who can fight. So I'll give it to her, and to myself. I'm popular, and I know ,because kids start turning around and chanting for us to fight, all the girls are screaming for me. I laugh, they may be stupid, but these girls know how to make a man. I then pull out my sword, and Saffron his. He's not my friend anymore, he's my enemy. I clash against his sword. I feel a rush of ambition creeping up my spine. It feels great. I hit against him. The girls are going nuts. Let them. I need to concentrate. I then stab his left arm. He howls and turns around.

"Who's boss boy?" I ask him, hitting his right arm, laughing as he sprawls against the ground.

Anna rushed up and kisses me. I then smile at her, she leaves after winking. And Saffron is back on his feet again. I knock him over. He knows I'm much to strong for him. I'm much to strong for mostly everyone here. And I'll always be. I then kick him hard, he howls. That's what makes him my best buddy, he always does these kind of things for me. Blaise and Jasper, another friend, are at my side. Blaise grabs my sword, and hands over the one belonging to Jasper. It's much sharper. I stab Saffron again. He howls again, playing weak. The girls are now going nuts, jumping, kissing, laughing. The boys are cheering. I've won. Saffron lays sprawled against the floor. I dare say I'll do well in the Hunger Games. No, I won't just do well. I'll win. Because I'm ten times better than any of the little fucking prats there. Even if I go with Anna, she doesn't mean much too me. She'll die in the bloodbath, I'm sure of that.

I gather my things. It's not time to go, but I don't want everyone around me. They're not worth it. The only people worthy to be around me are Jasper, Blaise, and Saffron. I leave immediately while all the girls are giggling. Saffron leaves too. It's natural for a weakling like him to do so. I bet he doesn't even fake being hurt. That proves he's weak, since he's always so tender, and then comes back to me. When we're out of sight, he grins at me.

"Awesome job there soldier. Blaise and Jasper are coming" we've always suspected something between them.

"You really gave up there" I tell him.

He shrugs.

"I know, I'll die if I go to the Hunger Games"

I don't say anything, because this is true. He's lucky, cause if he's reaped, or any of my friends are reaped this year, they'll never know. But Anna's a different story. Saffron can tell what I'm thinking and sneers.

"Are you seriously still dating that stupid bitch Anna? She's not worth half of Oprah!" he refers to his girlfriend, who is bad enough.

"Yeah? Well at least she's sexy!" I say looking backwards "It's not like I'm going to marry her! Who the fuck do you want me to date, that stupid fat ass over there?" I point to the fattest girl in schoo.

"She would never take you, you humiliated her in front of everyone" he informs me "And where the fuck is Blaise and Jasper?"

"Over here!" Jasper shouts from a distance away, he's dragging Blaise by the sleeve.

"Hey guys" he greets "Nice training over there big boy" he then hits my left shoulder.

"You wish so" I tell him.

Blaise is kind of the follow up to the group. Jasper is the second in land. Saffron is the trouble maker, I'm the leader. Blaise puts both arms around my shoulders, and Jasper's.

"Should we get lunch. I have three bucks on me"

"Sure, if you want to" Jasper shrugs, releasing both Blaise's arms.

"Well alright. How about Bombarda's" Saffron points to the large restaurant in front of us, I wince.

"Hell no! Why the fuck would we go there? It's for poor people"

"At least the food is good" Blaise aruges, releasing both arms from both my and Jasper's shoulders. "Where the fuck would you go, to the shitty Burogott's"

"Hell no! That's the most fucking retarded place I've ever seen" I tell Blaise.

No one really wants to see Blaise mad. But I can stand it. I'm much stronger. Blaise eyes me carefully, and then drops it. She can't stand me sometimes. No one can, except for Saffron, we walk in silence. Some other lame kids greet us as we walk by. They haven't seen our training. I don't give. I hope mom's not out yet. She doesn't like any of my friends except for Saffron and Blaise. She thinks Jasper is too weird, just because of his father. I have more friends, but they're school friends. These are my real friends.

We have a long time until the reapings. I growl. That'll give Anna enough time to find me. I hate Anna sometimes. She's a real pain. Especially when she doesn't eat. You'd think that because I'm dating her, I'd be able to tolerate her. She wishes. We finally find the Bistro, the best restaurant. Each to his own. Blaise could only get a glass of water, cause that's all one dollar can really buy. I was right, Anna caught up with us. You'd think she'd have a fucking tracker attacted to me.

"Hey sweetie" she cries, sitting next to me.

I want to groan, but I kiss her instead. Blaise, Jasper, and Saffron laughing their asses off. I could kill them all. But I suck it up and smile. She orders a huge plate of fancy shrimp, it's amazing how a girl can eat so much, and still be so sexy. But it doesn't matter. She's still looking good. She eats like a monster. For a second, I think of breaking up with her. But I'm interrupted by my father's entering. Suddenly, Anna's stupid enough to cry out to him.

"Mr. Trueheart! Hi! I'm here with Ambrose" she then giggled.

I felt my face turn red. My father shoots me a glance. I don't give a damn. He can complain about Anna all he likes. He'll see.

I lean back against my chair. It's hot today. That's good. That's the way the reapings are supposed to be held. On a lovely summer day. I snicker. That's something prats like Richie Menson, the little prick of the class says. He's so stupid. I cut him right open one day. They had to take him to the hospital. I don't give a fuck about whatever the hell he does. Blaise and Jasper are stuck in a conversation. They were talking about school. I hate school. It's a bunch of shit. That's all they teach. I pretend to be interested in Anna's conversation. When will the fucking reapings finally start. In one hour. Meanwhile, Anna's stupid little friends join her. Ugh. I hate them. They talk about clothes and make up. Why can't some girls just be like us and talk about important things.

Thankfully, Saffron moves next to me and strikes up a talk.

"Hey man! Ready for the reapings?" he asks me.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I answer, annoyed.

"Are you going to volunteer?" his voice is unreadable.

"Yeah"

He stays silent for a moment, and I'm about to accuse him of being a prat, when he smiles and waves at Oprah. She's pretty, but she's not sexy. I prefer sexy, like Anna. Anna's mouth kind of sticks out a bit, which really prevents a lot of prettiness. I know Oprah. She's nice, but she's stupid and smokes. I mean, just a little. But even a little is enough for me. She comes and sits by us. I wish Saffron would make up his mind, because he's been flirting with Yonanna, another gorgeous girl from school. I hope he chooses Yonanna, she's a ton better than Oprah, she's sexy and beautiful. But she's already dating, some asshole who's nineteen. He's ugly as hell though. I don't know what got into her.

Saffron talks with Oprah, and I finally talk to a few worthless kids behind me. They're pricks, but I need to gain their liking to remain popular. Cause when you're popular, you're never alone. My father sits a row down from me, keeping an eye on Anna. We did it, once, in the back of his car, and he discovered us. After that, he doesn't talk much to me. I don't give. If he wants another kid, then why doesn't he have one? Adopt one? Do whatever the fuck it takes. After all, in his eyes, a girl is much better than a boy. Wait till he sees them at night. Whoo!

I absolutely hate Richie Menson. So when he enters, I throw a spitball at him. Anna and my table laugh like crazy. Anna has been drunk three times, only one time less than I have. She raises a glass as champagne is poured into it. She then hands one to me.

"I'd rather get drunk now than later" she tells me.

For pleasure, I have one glass. My dad looks nuts. So? What does that mean? It's twelve now. Time for all the honor and glory! I stand up. Anna's not drunk, nor does she intend to be. She's just stupid enough to think so. She grabs onto my arm, and Oprah grabs onto Saffron's. Dad has barely enough time to say something, before we leave in our line. I then realize Anna's outfit. She looks great in it. It kind of hugs her chest, and then flows onto the floor. It's a dark red dress. Red is hot.

I then catch eyes with my mother. She carefully eyes my friends and moves away. Anna doesn't flinch

"She doesn't like me" she murmurs.

"Who cares?" I ask her rudely, maybe I did have a little more than I should've.

"I wish she liked me" Anna looks like she's going to cry.

Now, I'm sure she's at least a little drunk. Her foot slips as she walks with me. I'm almost ashamed to be seen with such a bitch. The Square is looking nice like usual. It's decorated with metal. Kids are lined up outside. The reapings are going to start. Anna, Blaise, Saffron, Oprah, Jasper, and I make a line, with some other kids we know. Suddenly, I feel happy to be with some friends. It feels like we're all a pair. Anna's a bit drunk, Blaise is staring out into space, Jasper is playing Ditch Kill Mary with a third grader, and Oprah and Saffron are making. Sometimes, I don't know about these kids.

The line is shortening. People are moving in. We take our places at the eighteen section, while Anna and Oprah take theirs at the seventeens. They kiss us good-bye. I sit, with Saffron on my right and Jasper on my left. Blaise has to go to the other side. We don't sit in silence. We talk for a few minutes, until our escort walks on. He's short and stout, and somewhat ugly with green hair and beady eyes.

"Hello District 2. Home of the Peacekeepers and victors" he then pointed to the victor's families who cheered.

"Now for the ladies is Arden Dancer"

I know that name of the girl who walks around town. She got me on hook. She's a tricker. She pulled me in for fifty dollars two years back, before I met Anna. So likely I'll be in the Games with her. She'll see. She'll be my first kill. Suddenly, a voice cries.

"I volunteer!" her best friend Layla Thompson strikes again!

Saffron was laid in by her. They're both sexy, for fifteen year olds, and they're pretty too. They trick guys into doing stuff for them. That's their charm. I hate them. And that Layla will be getting it too, sure enough. Then the escort makes his way to the boy's box. I can't hold it any longer.

"I volunteer!"

They stare at me.

"Um, you can't volunteer until the name is called" says our escort.

"Then call the name!" I cry out, annoyed.

Anna is crying, and the rest of my friends look stunned. Oh they'll definetly see! I'll be the one smiling when I'm killing off the little weaklings. I laugh, cruelly. The name is called.

"Vince Recker!"

I cringe. I hate Vince, he's a stupid fat ass. He should go. But then again, this is my last year.

"I still volunteer" I call out.

"And your name is?"

"Ambrose Trueheart"

My mom looks at me, and then feints.


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Lilith "Lili" Adler's POV:**

I am walking so far ahead, of the group, I barely notice when all of a sudden. BAM! Jayden's right in front of me. He always has a habit of doing this. I don't mind. He's the best friend I'll ever have.

"Now that's being a bad girl Lili!" he scolds fakely, tossing his bag to me "Leaving your group behind. Nice girl like you shouldn't be alone"

"Shut up" I laugh, throwing his backpack back in his face

I know he's kidding. He hates reaping day specials as much as I do. It's dark inside the voltage factory, and it's no doubt dangerous. I shrug it off. That's perfectly fine. I never get hurt.

"SO! The reapings are today?" he asks me, as he plays with my strawberry blonde hair.

"Yes, the reapings, quite interesting" I then stroke my chin, and laugh when he does.

"You're bizarre" he tells me, opening the door to the next room. It's so dark, a bat would fly right into a large metal post. Jayden then flicks up the light switch. We're in the cafeteria.

"So? We're going to working here next year, how about that?" he asks me, plopping down at a table.

I shrug and sit down. The truth is, I don't like school, but I'm definetly going to miss it, since it's actually in good condition, here, it's hard to breathe.

"I bet they'll deny my application" I tell him and smile when he laughs.

"There's been no one in the world who gets an application refused. And if they do, I'll kick their asses" he then performs some judo tricks on the table.

I'm so busy laughing, I don't notice the door opens, until my other friend, Kila plops in beside me.

"Hey! I got lost from the group. I noticed you weren't there" she tells me, slipping off her shoes, she just loves to do that.

"Yeah, we got lost to"

"Yeah right!" she laughs, not refusing my high five.

When another friend of ours, Rick comes in, I'm sure we're going to have a party, at least before they discover we're missing. He smiles at me. He's so cool sometimes. We're kind of like the four. We laugh, we play, we talk, we throw parties, believe it or not.

"So! How's the little party running?" asks Jaden, moving down from the table.

"Boring as hell!" replies Rick, making his way towards the stove. I then realize it's on. That's good, cause it's freezing in here. We all run over to it and huddle around it.

"The stupid Mrs. Hevenshiem was talking about the history of machines. Was there anything more retarded?" he complains.

I can't help it, I laugh. My feet shift nervously against the floor. Although I'm pretty steady. I can't delute the feeling that I'm going to be chosen. I get it every year for the reapings. It releases afterwards. This year, it's even worse. Every moment, it just comes back to haunt me. I guess he must've felt me shifting, because Jayden turned around and smiled at me. I feel somewhat better, but not much. I focus on the heat. It feels so good. Kila looks extremely pretty. Her hair is pinned back by a flowerly hair band, and her cheeks are really pink. I think Rick has a crush on her. But I can't tell. He smiles at both of us a lot. I think he really enjoys being one of us, because before he seemed so lonely. That reminds me of my parents. I don't respect them and I never will. They left me, my real mother found me. She might have not given birth to me, but she loves me a great deal more than they will ever.

I wonder where they are now, probably getting drunk as hell. Will they recognize me if I'm reaped? Probably not. Not that I care. Or I shouldn't care. No, I don't care! I can't care anymore. Not when I'm so happy where I am. Suddenly Rick begins to sing. He's not so good, but Kila is good! I don't know about me though. We join in, singing. It's called Midnight Roses. Jayden and I wrote it one night when we were bored. It wasn't well-tuned, but now it is. We even have sheet music. Jayden pretends like he's making a solo. We laugh and clap along, it's like the old days, when there were no worries.

Suddenly, the door pops open. And who should stand there, but Mrs. Hevenshiem? We stop immediately, before she can contemplate what's going on.

"This is despicable! What have you done?" she begins to moan and cry.

Kila, Rick, and Jayden look to me. I sigh, trying to think up a story.

"You don't understand" I cry, looking at her, straight in the eyes "I didn't do anything. My mom told me that we needed to be home by eight, which is now, in case you haven't seen the clock"

"And what does that have to do with going away from the group and being here?" she asks, this is confusing, I'll have to think fast.

"We were really cold! We forgot our jackets, in here! See" I hold out my jacket which was in my bag.

She turns pale.

"Well, then I apologize. Get on home. She'll be expecting you no doubt. It's eight thirty" she tells me.

I pretend to look alarmed.

"Oh my God! She's going to be so mad! I have to get home now" I then flee, before she can see me laugh.

Now, it's everyman for himself. We all meet outside, laughing our asses off.

"Oh my god! You're so good! I can't believe it! You actually made it sound so convincing" because she's laughing, I really don't understand a single word.

I high five Jayden and Rick, and then we set off for home. She won't be pleased, but she'll go along with it. Anyone who skips the tour, might be beaten, or even executed. And in our case, probably beaten. We head home, I look around before me. Some people smile and wave. Lots of people seem to like me now. I prefer my friends though. They're the only people I can TRULY count on. The rest? Eh. I suppose some are nice, like Sandra from down the street, we've talked once, but we aren't anything like friends, or whatever.

We finally reach my block after what seems like hours. We are all covered by dark jackets, hoping people won't notice us. They probably don't. Not a lot of people pay any attention to kids, like my parents. That's why there are so many orphans. I think people need to start getting responsible with their kids, or we're not going to have any.

Our house is gray and simple. White shutters, drown door, gray walls, just the same as anyone elses. We also have a nice garden, it's trimmed and has quite a bit of flowers. It's also fair-sized, and blocked from everything else by a white fence. Mother is sitting on the porch, humming. I know she's not my real mother. She's already made it clear. But I've never known her by any other name, except mother. Jayden calls her grandma, but I don't feel comfortable. Maybe because I was sort of adopted by her. She then opens her eyes and smiles.

"What are you all doing here?" she then frowns, as she realizes where we're supposed to be "I thought"

"No!" I tell her, but she's probably the ONLY person I can't convince, so instead I smile.

"You see, Kila and Rick both have colds, and the dust isn't good for them. We had to accompany them back. Besides, we know everything you need to know" I explain matter-of-factly.

"I see. You didn't want to stay" she tells me softly.

I sigh and bow my head. You just can't get past this old lady. I'm so much like her, in terms of tricking others, that we understand everything we say to each other, even if it doesn't make any sense. Jayden laughs and calls up "the ladies". But to my surprise, Grandma just laughs.

"That's a girl! You got my spirit! I'm sure you do know everything about it. So who cares anyway?" she shrugs, and lets us in.

Kila sits down, and Mother smiles at her.

"Hello dear, you're becoming so pretty. Why, it's been months since I've seen you here" she frowns as she makes her way towards the stove "Lili dear, go get some bread and cheese from that cabinet, I can't reach itt"

Kila just blushes. She doesn't like it when people call her pretty. I understand, not that I've ever been called pretty, just good. I jump up onto the counter, and open the cabinet door. Mother lives frugally. She says that eating bread and cheese will guarantee a good brain. I guess it's worked, because all my teachers are always so proud of me. I don't like all the attention, I mean, it's fun once in a while, but then it's just okay. I'm better off being class clown than teacher's pet though, because it wins me lots haters.

She then makes grilled cheese sandwiches. One time, when my teacher came over, she made them. At first, my teacher was unbelieving, and I'm sure she wanted to leave. But after she tasted one, she couldn't stop eating them. Mother has a special way of making them. She slowly grills them over a fire, and adds a few special things, not spices. She says spices aren't good for us kids. She says it's better when you're older, but I'm only fourteen, so I'm not taking my chances. Suddenly, Mother glances up to the ceiling and groans.

"Oh dear, it's about time for the reaping" her voice is choked, she's only saddened by it.

I sigh and lean back. Mother's so afraid that either Jayden or I will be chosen. Maybe a little more concerned about Jayden, but I don't mind. I owe a lot to her. She could've let me go, and I wouldn't be here. But she took me in, and treated me like her own. So why do I have to be mean about it?

As soon as I hear here, I take Kila up to my room to change, you don't want to be late for the reapings. Anyone who is, is punished. You'd think that the punishment was hard enough here. Well it is. But I hear it's the hardest in District 11. They'll shoot someone right on the spot, for saying one bad word. It's awful, but there's much you can do about it. So we stay in line, do our normal stuff, and that's it. Even when I'm so busy, I have time to hate the Capitol. They're downright bastards, and that's more than I can really say for them. It's unexplainable how cruel they hard, with their little reign of terror, and blah blah.

That's why I hate them. They turn little innocent children into monsters! And they're forced to leave their family too. I close my eyes, it's just to overwhelming, Kila opens the door for me, and I'm glad. I flop right down onto my bed, and close my eyes. That feels good.

"So? What are you going to wear" Kila asks me, shuffling through my clothes.

"Mmmm" I hum, leaning backwards.

"Oh come on! You have to wear something!" she tells me, picking up a few outfits "Here, try this one.

I look, it's an orange sun dress. It's very pretty, with black flowers. It reminds me of a sweet song. I can't remember it though. I remember Mother used to sing it though. She doesn't anymore. I think it's banned.

"Yeah, I'll wear that, what are you wearing? I yawn, stretching my arms.

"I'll wear that blue summer dress over there, I hung it up, see" she smiles and stretches her arm, so that it's impossible not to see.

After awhile, we're both changed into our reaping clothes, with a bit of make up and our hair done, Rick and Jayden are waiting.

"Oh my god! We thought you guys had been kidnapped" jokes Rick, tossing me a bag.

"Yeah, well we got hung up in traffic" I tell him.

We smile at each other and leave the house, with Mother following closely behind. It's amazing that at her age, she can walk so well. I hope I'm like her, if I make it that old. We finally arrive, and take our places in the 14s section. Kila grips my hand. She's even more nervous than I, which is saying something. I tremble, as our male escort, Riace, greets us, and walks over to the ladies' box. I think I'm going to cry. Suddenly he says.

"And our lady is, Madame Lilith Adler"

I freeze, and feel like I've been stunned. My blood turns hot, then cold, and I feel my knees giving. No! I can't faint. Next to me, Kila looks the same way. My mouth drops open. Then I understand. I'm going to the Hunger Games. Without any warning, tears begin to am I crying? I shouldn't cry? Then I feel angry. I can cry whenever the hell I want! I'm going to die.

I stare resentfully at our escort, who smiles back. I hate him! Oh I hate the Capitol! I'm going to be one of their clones, one of their beasts, waiting to loose sanity. And then I feel everything else blur around me. It's hard, but it's going to happen, and there's nothing I can do. I shudder. There's nothing I can do. I only have time to bow my head, before the first drop of rain falls on me.

**Gary Sue's POV:**

_Sunlight through the trees in summer_

_And there's no raining_

_Like a flower, and the dawn is breaking._

I wish that were true. But it isn't, and it will never be. Not as long as she's gone. I lift her picture for me to see, and I'm glad that it's dark outside. My shirt batters against my bare chest. It's windy out, and it's going to rain. I can tell. Just three more hours, until the reapings, and then it's over. Then I can come back, and mourn again. The swing set is empty. That's what she loved most about this house. You'd think that after she died, we'd have moved into another house, to leave behind bad memories.

But that's just the opposite, although none of us can understand why, we've wanted to keep her memory, and by keeping this house, that was possible. But it also allows bullies to find it easily find it, and throw eggs on it. I hate them. I wish they were all dead. They aren't half of Mary. They used to be my friends, before she died. And the last thing I did, after they had finished laughing at her end, was punch them in the stomach. They deserved worse, much worse.

The world seems colder and darker, and I can see Mary being eaten by those fish, slowly. It's painful, and it hurts me worse than anything I've ever seen, or will ever see. But it always comes back to me, and that's what makes me break down again.

I sigh, and lean back against the wall. All I've ever been is a little kiss up. Kissing up to other people's asses. I was once popular, happy, bright, teasing. I was like my name, the perfect person. And Mary was like a best friend to me, we laughed, giggled, and played. I had my best friend Adame, my other friends whom I no longer care to think of their names, and even someone I had a crush on, Liesel. But they no longer matter to me. Being friends with them won't bring back Mary, never.

I don't cut myself, I never have. I never will. That's just another way to hurt my parents. To break them again. They loved my sister so much, and she was taken away from them, by the Hunger Games. I kick the cardboard box on the floor, feeling an overwhelming rage, stuck in my throat. So I shout curses. My parents will get to me, they don't like my attitude. Well let them! I can't stand it any longer.

My friends think I can just get over it, somehow. But I can't. I loved Mary, and I never got to say a proper good-bye. I HATE YOU! That was my last good-bye to her, the night before she was reaped. We had such a big fight, I knew it wouldn't come out good. My sister lived to torment me. It seemed as though she wished me to be miserable. I don't blame, if anyone deserved it, it was me. I was meaning to apologize, but I never saw her. She was reaped. She wouldn't let me see her. She meant to hurt me, and she got what she wanted. I scrambled to the staircase, and buried my head in my hands. It's no use. I can't go on, just grieving all the time. Something has to happen.

Maybe I've thought this my entire life. That there was always going to be someway, well there isn't. Because there's never been a fucking way. The pain in my chest releases, for the first time in months. I can breathe again. The doctor tells me that if I don't let go of this stress, I might get sick. Let me get sick. I want to be sick, so I can see Mary. I will one day, but before I do, I'll show the Capitol what I think of them! It's their fault she's dead! I suddenly wish I could see it now, with a weapon on my hand. I wish I could shoot them over and over. The women and the children. No. Perhaps the women, but not the children. They're innocent. They won't be for long, but they're innocent now. It's the adults I want to see too. They not only had her reaped, and had her in the Games, but they're responsible for her not winning them either. She could've won! It was obvious. She was strong, and I had so much hope! But they inserted a wave, right where she was standing, with pointed fish, and she ripped to peices, and slowly eaten, while screaming.

These memories seem to overwhelm me, and they do, I can hardly remember what life was like beforehand. I remember I had lots of friends, and was social and friendly. Mary was dear to me. My friends were all I paid attention to. I didn't care about the Hunger Games, or the god damned Capitol! I cared about me!

I hear a knock at the door, it's Mom no doubt. She's home from work. It's almost reaping time. I shudder. Suppose I'm reaped. Well, that'll leave my parents with nothing! Mom enters in. She is worn down from all her work, and broken from Mary's death.

"Are you okay Gary?" she asks me, ruffling my hair.

I look at her carefully. She just wants to play mother. I'm eighteen, and yet she's still here, acting like I'm four.

"I'm fine mom" I grunt.

She turns away, probably to hide her tears. I feel tremendously sorry. I don't ever want to hurt her, not after what's she's been through. But I can't stand it. She should understand that I'm older now! I don't leave them, because I know they couldn't bear it.

"Where's your father?" she asks me, her back turned, she's definitely broken.

"Upstairs" I tell her, looking down.

"Get dressed" are her only words, before she disappears into the shadows of her room.

My dad is never in good shape, he's fat and shapeless. His face is blank and pale. He used to drink, to forget about Mary. I think she was his favorite child. He loved her more than anything, especially he loved playing with her nose. It sounds odd, but it means the world to me. I sigh. I don't love him anymore, I've been through too much, but I don't want him to leave, just yet. He needs to take care of Mom, more than likely, she takes care of him. But I feel that without him, my mom wouldn't be able to go on, and I'd be an orphan. How depressing.

I make my way up to my room. It's normal, with grey walls, no posters, a desk and a bed. After she died, I felt that I should sacrifice some stuff. She always wanted my room, so I moved into hers. Then, I got everything pulled down. It might be a weird way, but it's the way I like it. I put on some gray pants, and a white t-shirt. It's decent. Besides, no one has asked any more of me. I look in the mirror, and smoothen my hair. This is my last year, then I'll try to be nice to my parents. They want grandchildren, to replace Mary, but I can't guarantee it'll happen. Most of the girls make fun of me. They don't like me. Why don't they adopt, then it won't be so hard. I wash my face, it's only decent since my mom would agree to it. I then go down, where she's waiting, with my dad. He looks fine in the same outfit. Mom shakes her head.

"Not you too darling. You go and put on that nice blue suit I put up there" tears then flow her cheeks, and I realize that was the suit I had worn to Mary's funeral. I then go back up and change, no need in disappointing my mom.

I wonder how she's stood it all the time, and held the family together. She's such a great woman I guess, and I guess I should be thankful to her. I really should, I suppose. But I can't be. I remember all the nights, where she played with both me and Mary, all kinds of games, and suddenly, I'm seeing her death from Mom's point of view, and I feel like crying. Not now. I must hide it. Mom's brown hair looks nice, but her face is bloodshot. My dad's is emotionless. Mom's dress is up to her knees, with a white lace dress underneath. I take her arm, and lead her down the stairs. People are running. The wind is so fierce, it's hard to ignore. My black hair whips across my face, and I feel it. My dad looks out, his pale skin going with the clouds. I even look pale, I realize. My mom looks like she's going to faint.

We take what seems like hours to make it to the Square, but it's one hour till noon. My mom wants lunch, since she never cooked in her life. Mary did though. We stop at Rickie's, a little shack north. The shopowner, is our friend. He smiles as we enter, a warm caressing smile. He's been married twice, and has four daughters and two sons, all who work here. He owns a little slave girl, who's dirty as can be with her hair mangled. They say she's an orphan, whom they're taking care of. But she's an angel. She does everything well, and the shopkeeper never punishes her.

"What will you have today?" she asks me.

I smile and dab her nose. She's much like Mary.

"I'll have a soda, and a slice of pizza. My mom will have a few peices of the lamb over there, yum, and my dad will have a glass of water" I know our orders too well.

"Yes" she answers, and runs up to the kitchen.

My mom grips my hand, and a few moments later, our food arrives. We eat it silently, for my dad, it's not hard. I'm not very talkative either, and my mom's not known for it either, so we eat in complete silence.

"Thank you" I tell the shopkeeper, leaving him a few quarters as a tip.

At the Sqaure, I go to sit by the eighteens. They laugh as I come near. Let them. I sit down, and don't say attention as spit balls enter my hair. That's up to them, if they want to be rough. I hate them anyway. The next thing I hear, while I'm concentrated in my thoughts is...

"Lilith Adler"

I'm not sure if I've ever heard that name before. I look up, my eyes searching around. I see a girl with strawberry blonde hair stand up, looking around, confused. I feel dread. That's the same expression Mary had...

I then hear her sobbing. It's not a good sound. I hate to hear anyone cry. I hear someone mocking her behind me. And before I know it, my fist enters his face. His friends gasp and look at me, ready to attack. I raise my fists in answer. They fall quiet.

"And for the boys is... Gary Sue"

I then feel myself turn cold, and more laughing. I don't dare hit him again. Not when everyone's watching. The Lilith girl watches me, with a look, that is so much like Mary's... I can't resist it. I can't fight against my own sister.


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Loewen Shade Grenweth:**

I wait underwater for the right moment. The sea rushes to feel my face, and I feel like someone again. It's like since I was born, I was great with water. I used to come to the beach everyday, and I wish I could still, but I can't, I'm too busy. Suddenly, I feel Abby's legs underwater. I then grab them, and laugh as she screams, and tries to scramble away. Then she realizes it's me, and pulls me up out of the water. She spits water in my face. We then both laugh, we're like that.

"Really? You do that everytime!" she complains, although not actually meaning it.

"Yep, and you always for it" I giggle, allowing water to trickle down my chin.

"I don't know about the two of you" sighs Bracilia.

"Oh come on! You need to learn how to have fun" laughs Abby.

Bracilia rolls her eyes, and dives in after me. She's even better with water, it's a shame she never really comes, but then again, she never does have so much time...

"Hello ladies" greets her boyfriend, Michael.

We all say hello, and wince as they kiss. I can hear Bracilia going on about how "immature" we are. Abby and I aren't immature, we just like to have fun. But things are harder on Bracilia than on us, so I guess that gives her a reason not to join.

"So? Are you excited for the reapings" he asks, pushing his hair back.

"Fuck no!" replies Bracilia, holding onto his arm as we slosh through the water, to get back to shore.

"Of course not, ladies never understand true excitement"

I groan, this is the problem with him, he's always so positive, if my sister died today, he'd probably try to point out the funny parts in it. If he did, I'd punch his guts out, Abby's the best thing that'll ever happen to me, and Bracilia is the best that'll hapen to him. It doesn't take a mediator to figure how much they adore they adore each other, it's plainly written across their faces. My boyfriend, Brad is waiting for me, with a few drinks. The beach is amazing this time of year, most things are free, and lots of people are happy, despite the reapings. It makes us feel less like slaves, and more like ordinary people. But we are slaves and that will never change.

"A cocktail, just how you like it babe" he informs me, handing it over.

"Thanks" I mutter, before taking my seat, he laughs.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Nothing" I tell him, eyeing him carefully.

Brad's not like other boys, he doesn't treat me like an object, I mean, not that Michael treats Bracilia as an object, but you know... Abby takes her seat beside me, she's monitering us, you'd think that she was in love with Brad. But she's not. I hope not at least. But the thought of her, being in love, is so funny, I just have to laugh. If I die, my parents better say hello to being grandchildless. As for me, I don't know yet. The only thing on my mind, currenly, is the fucking reapings! Every year, they give me a heart attack. I sigh and lean backwards. Brad leans into me.

"You know, I can clear you mind" he chuckles next to my ear.

I barely turn my head, when his lips are on mine. Abby's face looks as though she recieved an eletric shock, she believes everything has something to do with sex. I wish she'd let go, she's just like Mom! God knows how we came to be...

I look around, and hope my Mom doesn't turn up. Bracilia and Michael come back from their trip to the store. I didn't believe it at first, but they weren't kidding, they brought back smoothies for everyone! Smoothies here, are so expensive, we can only get them, one every two years, if we're lucky. I sip mine slowly, it's mango strawberry, my favorite. The morning sun is beating down like crazy. Everyone's here on reaping day, and they look like they're having fun. It's miserables, but it's the best time to have fun, and more people come here afterwards to celebrate being safe, for one more year at least. But there's always one family who shuts themselves off, and cries together. I hope that's not us this year.

I am worried about Brad, he looks very carefree, but I know inside, he's probably panicking. I understand. I, myself feel a shudder. We train about the same, that's how we met, he challenged me a duel, and I beat him. After I wounded him, he thought I was cool and strong, so we became friends, and it later formed into love, which started when we were eleven and twelve. He was twelve, I was eleven. It's amazing that we were actually in love back then, we were impossible friends, I teased him, he made fun of me. But we still came along well, and now he treats me like a queen.

Michael is giving Bracilia the royal treatment, and that means that it's probably time for us to leave them in private. Bracilia's very shy about that, but she's so in love with Michael, she can't dare say no to him. I think Michael feels the same way, it's so messed up.

"Let's go" Brad whispers to me.

Abby and I don't need to be told twice, we move immediately away. Bracilia gives me a shy look, and I laugh back. She REALLY needs to learn. Brad already means the world to me, and I'm sure he feels the same way. No matter what, I trust him. I bet even if I saw him cheating on me, I wouldn't believe it. Even if he TOLD me, I still wouldn't believe it. Or maybe I would...

We splash in the water, before a wave knocks me over. Brad catches me, and he falls on top, he then kisses me, Abby's already gone. He gets up, and pulls me up, and we're back in the waves. Brad's an amazing surfer. I wish I could see him again in the competition last summer, that was EPIC! My body is three-fourths in the water, when a wave catches me off guard. I guess I do need my knight in shining armor. His lips then fall on mine. I feel almost at home, and complete comfort, but the reapings are still there. He then picks me up, and boldly runs through. I laugh and beg him to put me down, when he does, it's time to get ready for the reapings. I shudder.

We slowly get out of the water. I'm resistant, but Abby kept hanging on to me and tripping me. Bracilia and Michael are gone, maybe they've gone to get dressed.

"Or do something else" suggest Abby, water sopping from her hair.

"Oh shut the fuck up" I tell her, shoving her.

"Yeah Abby! Shut the fuck up!" mimicks Brad, taking us both into arms and almost clonking our heads together, we laugh.

"Say! That looks like Vera Tanton" he points the sluttiest, and most popular girl in school, I hate her in every aspect.

"She's crying, good riddance!" cries Abby.

"What do you think?" I ask, before a voice cuts me off.

"I broke up with the bitch" I turn around, Truce Wilkes is there.

Truce Wilkes is Vera's HOT boyfriend, I'm sorry, but he's even better looking than Brad, and that's saying something for sure!

"What?" I blink and ask.

"She cheated on me with that man whore over there" he pointed out "so I broke up with her" and then he was gone.

"Well... That was interesting" laughs Brad, pulling Abby and I over to the side of the road.

"How interesting?"

"Quite" he says, and smiles, I know what's coming up "I think this means I should have a go"

"You're so impossbile" I cry, punching him.

"I'm just joking, godammit" he rolls his eyes at me, let him.

"Good-bye _ma cheries _I'm off to see _ma mere" _I roll my eyes, he's horrible at French.

We arrive at our home about two minutes later, since it's not so far from the beach. Our mother is waiting at the door, with her eyes wide open. Something tells me that she's had a bad time with Jake...

"Girls! Where on Earth have you been! I swear to God-" we cut her off and head inside, it's rude, especially with all she's been through, but I don't want to be lectured all over again.

"Come back out here" she shouts through the glass door, we pretend like we don't hear.

Abby and I make it to our room, without our Mom actually lecturing us, what a change. It's eleven-thirty. We need to hurry, or we're going to be late.

"What am I going to wear?" I ask Abby, tossing a red skirt at her.

"That velvet dress?" she suggests, pointing to it.

"No, it's too tight" I press my lips together.

"So? Guys dig sexiness" she tells me, putting on lipstick.

"Hell no! Brad's never like that" I cry, annoyed.

"All right just suggesting!" we then both fall silent, and laugh when we hear our Mother outside the door.

"Wow, she needs to learn that she can't control us" mutter Abby.

I shrug as I finally open my drawer and search through it. Nothing.

"I mean seriously! We're fifteen, we can care for ourselves now!"

"Abby! I need something to wear" I cry, tossing outfits out.

"Stop! You're going to make a mess, here, wear this" she holds up a nice blue shirt, and red top.

I hold them both in front of me, they look nice.

"Allright" I sigh.

A moment later, we're both dressed and ready to go. My light brown hair is tucked up in a braid/bun and a nice flower is sticking out, we both stare at each other.

"We look great" Abby smiles, she loves pretty things.

Then we walk out, our mother is smoking by the fireplace. I wince, she knows it's bad, but she never bothers to stop.

"All ready to go?" she asks us.

We both nod, and we're out the door. Abby leans over to me.

"I'll tell you when we can leave" she reffers to ditching Mom.

I try to hold back my smile and continue walking on forward. I spot Brad. He first tries to approach me, and then sees Mom. Mom has no idea that I'm dating, which is why I need to hide. People start coming in. Brad knows the plan, to meet him behind the bakery. Suddenly I feel her lips in my ear.

"Now"

We quickly move away from Mom, who doesn't appear to notice. We then jog through the crowd, careful not to loose each other, surely enough, Brad, Bracilia,and Michael are waiting.

"Let's go" Michael commands, and we walk with him leading.

After a while, we reach the Square, Mom isn't in sight, she's probably lost. That's alright. We enter in slowly, and say good-bye to the boys. Then, us three make our way towards the sixteens section. We're late, because the escort is already picking the ladies name. My heart thumps. Please don't let it be-

"Loewen Shade Grenweth!" she cries out.

I bow my head. Of course it would be me! Out of all the God damned names. I'm so scared for a moment, I can't move. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. I shradishing to cry, but I can't, not with all these people. Bracilia and Abby don't move as I manage to walk myself to the front row. I don't lift my head. What am I doing? I'm should be happy! Happy that it's me and not Abby.

"Any volunteers?"

Nope. None. Brad doesn't catch my eye. I hope he'll see in visitations, because for all we know, I won't be coming back.

**Jules Eade's POV:**

Stand your guard. That's the first thing they teach you. I stand in the arena, with my sword raised high. This isn't just a Game, this is war. All my life, I've been here, and this is all I know, and will ever know. My sword is aimed at the man on the other half, Lyon. He stands their, his eyes bloody from my sword. I am more wounded than he, my face is almost cut off. It doesn't hurt anymore, it'll never hurt.

"Come on boy! What ya doin', fighting as you never held a sword before?" he taunts/

I charge, he'll never do that. I won't DARE let anyone do that. I charge into him, knocking him over. He'll die.

"Come on boy! Come on! You'll be dead your first minute! Come o-" he doesn't finish, I cut him off with my sword.

He's not dead. I can't kill him ever, but I can stop him. He then gives me a blow to the face.

"Who's boss now boy?" he cries "You fight worse than your mother, and she was a regular bitch!"

No one calls me a girl! No one ever does! I grab him and back him up against the wall, and hit him. He laughs, cruelly. It doesn't hurt. I concentrate on him, and him only. I hit him on the lip, it bleeds. I'm a killer. I'll kill him! He's my enemy. He's my opponent, everyone is. The Hunger Games is my saviour. And I'll be killing the first half. He then pushes me off.

"Alright soldier, go take ten laps around the house, and your done for the day"

I know he's lying. I'll have ten more laps, and another battle, with one of Dad's trainers. I've almost killed all of them. They're so weak. I'm much bigger than my Dad, in face, most people confuse us two for brothers. That is if I have any people at all. Our house is on a tall ridge, surrounded by tons of trees. My training crew is gathering outside, they watch me, they cheer me on. That's all the contact I have. The rest is training. Running this much is like flying. It used to be hard, but I got it now. I am running at top speed. It's a short distance, that's how I know there will be more. Today's the day of the reaping. I can tell because Lyon tells me so. He told me this morning when I got up, at one. It's now eight. I'm not hungry, but I'll be eating soon. Lyon has lots of things in plan for me. This time, I'm going to volunteer, and I'm going to kill.

Lyon looks disappointed, as if I had taken my time while running. He's never impressed with me. I'm not impressed with me. I can do better, I'm always better somehow. I race through the arena, back out there. I can feel my insides settling into the run. This is war. This is war. I'm going to do this, because I have to. This is what I've been doing my whole life. I'm NOT going to let it go. I'm NEVER going to let it go. This is my goal, to win the Hunger Games, so I can come back to Lyon.

When I am on my second lap, my mind turns. If this were a battlefield, what would I be doing. I watch the Hunger Games every year, and pretend like I'm in them. I have to run, hide, kill, and watch out. Three bullets are packed tightly into my shoulder from last training session in the woods. It's too late to do it now. I was cut three times, shot four times, electrocuted six times, and blown up one time. Yet, I'm still fighting. It doesn't hurt anymore, it doesn't kill me. Nothing kills me, nothing every will. My bloody face feels fresh against the wind, and stings quite a bit.

When i was a kid, it hurt like nuts, now, it's normal.

"Come on boy! Run harder, you're boring us to death" complains one of the head trainers, they're right, I pick up my pace.

In a few seconds, I'm in the arena again, Lyon is steaming mad.

"Get on with it, you stupid prick, go on"

Yes, he's right, I am weak, I have to be stronger, I pick up the pace, before I am sprinting across the hills. My legs feel tired, and my lungs are running out of breath. It's bad. I need to go harder. Everything needs to go harder! I push it, it comes, and then I hear them whooping. I'm doing good. In thirty seconds, I'm back in the arena, running again. My legs feel like they're going to pop out. Let them! I've ran through snow, wind, and rain, and yet this hurts? I don't know! So I push harder. My lungs grow large and small five times in two seconds.

"Come on boy! Why do I take care of you! Go!"

He's more right than ever. Why does he care for me if I am lazy. I need to go harder, need to go harder. I push my legs, the fatigue is growing. But I push through it. I'm not going as fast. I need to go! Or I'm going to be a wimp. Five laps. Five more to go. I cross the back, and am in the front in thirty seconds. My legs are clearing, but are still siezed my pain. My panting allows no talk, or anything, because I'm going to NEVER give up. I grunt and grunt, I move through the back. Seven laps done. Finally, my legs begin to cease, and I feel my chest clear. That's good, Lyon will be happy. Or maybe not. Whatever, I must please him. In a total of forty seconds, my eighth lap is done. I'm not giving up, now or later.

My ninth lap. I'm dying now, perhaps, if I knew what dying felt like, I could truly tell, but now, it's only killing me from head to toe. Sweat pours down my face. That's good, sweat is a reward for hard work.

"Come on you stupid lazy ass!" I hear more things called, from Lyon and my group.

I move harder. My tenth lap, it needs to work for me as well as others. I feel my legs giving away, so I press them harder against the ugly ground. It covers my shoes, which are already worn and almost offers no covering. It's my punishment, and it is just and well deserved. I move faster, and faster. extending my legs. I've been given a total of eight minutes and thirty seconds. Now, I'm going to make it less than ten minutes to run these ten laps. I make it, panting my lungs out. Lyon's not happy, he thinks I do not train well enough.

"You are a stupid, lazy boy, and you'll never win" he tells me.

I feel nothing. He can insult me all he likes, it doesn't hurt. He trains me, it hurts less than the training. I then salute him, and pick up my sword. My head trainer is already at toes. He then attacks. I block his right blow, his left sears my wrist, so I go for his face. I cut it twice, before he catches it on edge, and throws it back. I then jump onto his sword, and backwards. I try to stab him, he refuses to let me, and catches mine at heel, he then strikes my face. I feel the blood trickle, but no more than that. I then cut at him, I reach his chest. It sears in, and the blade comes back, filthy with blood.

We then hold our swords together. I'm going to kill him. I duck underneath him, and lunge for his legs. It hits right in between, he then falls to his knees. I hear claps.

"NOW! That's a good show my boy" Lyon tells me "The Capitol will love it"

The medical team carries him away groaning.

"That's enough, here's your clothes, get ready for the reapings" and he's gone.

The clothes are grey, and simple as hell. I put them in a minute. My head is soaked, my hair almost feels real. But there's almost nothing, just a buzzcut, as Lyon calls it. He's soon down, dressed in a nice suit.

"You're ready sure enough?" he asks me, walking ahead.

"Yes"

"You're ready to volunteer" it's not a question, it's an order"

"Yes sir"

"Right then, try not to be the stupid boy you are, understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, let's move, the reapings are soon" he jogs, and I scramble after him.

The hill is easy to go down, for it gives good kinetic energy. This town is like a battlefield, I'm here, with a sword in my hand, my armor a shirt and pants. I feel like everyone is going to attack, but they clear out of the way. If this is what the Games are like, the I'm more than ready. We arrive at the Square, I take my place. I'm ready to volunteer, no matter what it takes. The boys next to me, are so weak and helpless, I raise my knife at them, they laugh. I hardly resist to stab them. Lyon gives me a hard stare. I look down I won't kill them. A few girls stare at me and giggle. If it weren't for years back, I would've never known they existed. They're staring at me. They're afraid of me.

I hardly notice as three girls and two boys race in. The two boys sit next to me. I stare at them, they move one row down. I then hear the escort.

"Loewen Shade Grenweth"

I shrug it off, some girl in the crowd, she makes her way up, looking as though she might cry. Of what? Because I'm going to kill her. Suddenly I catch a glimpse of a conversation.

"The stupid Capitol! They treat us like slaves they train us, they send us off to die"

I feel anger rising in me, how dare they say that about the Games?

"Shut up you fucking son of a bitch!" I shout, as I punch him in the nose.

"Louis Scandal" cries the escort.

Then I remember.

"I'm going!" I shout,

"What's that?" he asks.

"I'm going!"

"He volunteers you dumbass" Lyon calls from the victor's stand.

"Indeed. What your name young man?"

"Jules Eade" he tells him.

"Right. Come on up, and meet your tributes for the 68th Hunger Games"

I turn towards her and shake hands. But the memory of the conversation I had heard is lingering in my mind. Who is the Capitol?


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Daisy Sheen's POV:**

"Come on! Do it" shouts Michelle.

"Yeah!" echoes the rest of my friends.

"Honestly!" I tell them, annoyed "You guys are IMPOSSIBLE"

"But, the rest of us did it" Anna whines, doing her make up.

I sigh, I honestly don't know about these people! I mean, GEEZ! They obviously have NO sense of fashion. When I become a fashion designed, I'll NEVER hang out with them. A large poster of Jules Michelle hangs on my wall. He's so hot, it's hard to resist.

"I'm NOT dying myself green" I tell them "It's ugly as shit"

They look at me in dissaproval, let them, they can be such bitches as certain points...

"COME ON! You can't just go on like this, you know" Michelle continues, focusing on her pedicure "We want to match each other! Is that such a problem"

The other girls mutter in agreement. I huff a breath. Sometimes, they can all be so stupid and ignorant.

"No! I told you. It's as fucking ugly as shit, I'm not wearing it! I'll only wear pink, so you can kiss that good-bye and go dye yourselves again" I shout.

"Well, alright. But only for you" Anna cries, annoyed.

The other girls go back into my bathroom. I roll my eyes. Sometimes, I think they have some growing up to do. It takes only five minutes to die one person, so I finally go in, and wait. We're close knit, but seeing naked people, unless you're doing it, is REALLY disgusting. By the time Michelle was in the tub, we finally got bored and cranked up the radio.

_Tear my heart out, turn it to peices!_

_That's all you ever done!_

_You lived your life now, you go repair it._

_Because we're more than through now_

_I know, you don't care, if I die_

_But we don't care if you live  
><em>

We sing at the top of our voices. It's at these times, that I feel more at home with my friends, when they're not acting immature, or stupid. That's now. My make up looks so nice on my face. I'm definetly the most gorgeous girl of the group, the only one worthy of Clawdius. I sigh. I hate him now. Why doesn't he come back. Tears well in my eyes. The worst is over. I'll win him back, anyone could. It won't even take time. I then join in for the rest of the song, when Michelle steps out, with a pink fluffy towel wrapped around her. She's COMPLETELY pink, and it looks AMAZING. I smile

"Well, pinkie, go dry off"

"Yeah, who gives" she then tosses her towel at me.

I scream, as it barely misses my face. She stands there, naked. Think of how many boys would give tons of money to see me like that.

"Omigod! You're such a fucking disgusting little bitch!" I shout "Get a life!"

She then laughs and exits. I roll my eyes. She's REALLY stupid some times. Some of my friends are, except for Rita, and Bosha, they're the best friends anyone could ever have. Then Anna steps in, sometimes, I don't know why I'm friends with them. Maybe it's because we're alike. But I'm a lot smarter than them. I sigh annoyed. But if I actually want a good life, I better keep up the friends. I don't even know if I can out them...

"So! Whaddya wanna do this reaping?" asks Chica, moving in next to me.

"I dunno, let's see what the boys are up to" I tell her, I hear the other girls giggle.

"Still trying to get Clawdius Halestorm on the hook?" laughs Anna, peeking her head out the bathtub, which is completely soaked in pink liquid.

"Shut up, I'm more likely to get him that any of you" I laugh.

"Let's make a bet, I bet I can win him first" Anna offers.

"You're so on" I tell her.

She smiles wickedly and goes back into her tub. I look at my pink watch, it shines at day, and glows at night. It's eight o'clock. We had a sleepover last night, and that's why we're all here. I lean back against the counter, hoping it'll be my turn soon. Three more girls. I sigh, that's the problem with having so many friends, they always take up space. Suddenly I hear footsteps from out the door.

"Honey! Are you ready for the reapings?" she asks, I roll my eyes.

'Why the HELL would I be ready? It's only eight!" I shout back, I really think my Mom has a problem sometimes.

"Alright"

Anna and Chica laugh together, and are soon joined by everyone. God! And I thought they were my actual friends.

"Wow! Your mom is like lame" Toll points out, as Anna comes out.

"Yeah, I would totally ditch home if I was you" Anna agrees.

The other girls murmur in agreement. I sigh. I'm so embarrased. My mom is always like that. She can't over not being twenty-one. Well to bad! I wish she would just be my mother for once! The only thing good she ever did for me, was show me how to use a maxi pad. But I just feel mad at my friends. I mean! They're supposed to be my friends.

"You know what! If you think so, why don't you take your big asses and shove them out my door"

They all stare at me blankly. Let them. They'd never leave me. Even if they did, GOOD RIDDANCE. Because I don't care. I have Rita and Bosha, and they NEVER let me down, so I don't think ugly things about the. What's the point. I look in the mirror, my face looks smeared. I immediately pick up my make up kit and start working. Finally, Toll comes out. It's amazing how much better they look when they come out. They're mostly ugly, but it doesn't matter. They're my chance to saying HELLO to Clawdius Halestorm. I wish he'd call, I left my phone number. He's probably just busy, after all, boys are always busy. That's why you can never get a hold of them. I hate boys sometimes. They're so stupid, focusing on war and games. Us girls are a better type.

"Why don't you guys sing again?" asks Marolyn "Really, I miss it"

I sigh, another singing session. This is going to be a LONG morning...

_Because she's my baby!_

_And he's my baby!_

_And he's never going to hurt me!_

_She's never going to leave me!_

_Every night in bed, you do me good!_

_Every day at work, you do me love!_

We split up the room half and half, since it's a duet. The songs lasts about ten minutes, which is surprising. It's from the HOTTEST dude in the Capitol, Mitchelle Averies. He's so dark and handsome! And his muscles are so big. I would give ANYTHING to have a go with him. I'm sure he'd do the same for me, because it doesn't take a physician to know I'm the prettiest girl here. Finally, at ten o'clock, it's my turn. They're talking nervously about the reapings. Who gives a fuck about the reapings? They're so stupid. Anyway, it's not like we're going to get chosen. Reapings are for poor people, no doubt.

Finally, my Mom calls us down for lunch. If there's one thing she's good for, it's cooking. We eat large peices of steak and ham and roasted chicked, with sides of vegetables and pink lemonade. But the dessert is the BEST. Oh all those muffins and cupcakes, last in my stomach until we're lining up for the reapings. We all look identical, with our hot pink skin, and our newly dyed red hair, with our super sexy tops. I search the crowd for Clawdius Halestorm, but I don't catch him. They're so STUPID! Why can't I see him, but then we're rushed in, and I'm forced in between Bosha and Toll. What a ditz.

"And now, welcome to the reapings for the 68th Hunger Games!" cries our escort, Lousia Joanessa.

She's very pretty, but not like me. I finally catch eyes with Clawdius, who lowers his. I scowl. Bosha hands me a peice of gum, I stick it in my mouth. I lean backwards. Our escort goes ON AND ON about the fucking history and of Panem and North America, and blah blah blah. It's not like we don't know! Assholes! I love the Capitol, and I wish I could live there someday, but this is making me nuts. Literally. Can't she just get the reapings, and then that's it? Jesus Christ.

"And now, for the ladies is..." she pauses, and I laugh, everyone's so tense, it's funny, even Bosha and Toll are tense.

"Daisy Sheen"

For a second, it seems as though the world freezes. I just feel nothing, absolutely nothing. My heart stops, my head spings. And tears roll down my eyes. It can't be me! This isn't true! I'll wake up, and I'll realize it's not true. Somethings gonna happen. Someone's going to volunteer.

"Any volunteers?"

No answer. FUCK THEM! FUCK THEIR STUPID MINDS. Tears roll down my cheeks.

"Come on!" I shout.

No one responds.

"Come on! You're all stupid, stupid as hell, come on! VOLUNTEER. I've never trained! NEVER! I hate you! I hate you!" I'm now screaming, I can't bear it, I've got to run away.

"I'm going to run away! I can't be taken away, do you hear" I lean in Bosha's face "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, DO YOU THINK YOU'RE IMPORTANT! I HAD A LIFE! i WAS FULL OF IT! AND YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! i'M WORTH TEN OF YOU.

"Take her away" orders Basha

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME AWAY, NO, NO NO. I'LL KILL YOU!" I shout as they pull me back "I'LL KILL YOU"

Not a single sound. Then Bosha rises. I spit in her face. That'll do it's ugly pattern good.

"Why don't you take your fat cleavage and shove it up your ass!" she yells at me.

My mind fills with hate beyond measure. I'm going to kill her. Suddenly, I shout

"NO! You can't take me away! I didn't do anything, I swear. Just reap someone else, I'll be fine, please" it barely makes it past my throat.

I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

"No! You're making a mistake!" I shout as they take me behind the curtains "I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!"

**Clawdius Halestorm's POV:**

The streets are my home now. But in truth, I've been destined for it since I was born. But I live here, and I don't need anything. I don't need any sluts, any bitches or companions. I'm fine on my own. I watch as they pass by. I almost forgot today was the reapings. The surprise doesn't come back hard. I've seen them for as long as I can remember, I can even remember watching them on my father's television, when he and my mother used to love me. It's because of them I am who I am. I don't feel much resentment to them. I find the streets more like a blessing. I can be alone without them going up on my temper.

I'm in a good mood currently, watching a street dance. It's quite interesting to watch girls, dance with their little dresses flying up all over the place. I don't care much about it, but it does allow me to be in solitude, without really being alone. Everyone passes. They don't say a word. They're just scared for the reapings. I look at some girls from my old school, Capitol Edu. That's the first school I went to. I don't remember how I was kicked out though, I only remember that it involved a girl. Maybe I hit her, but I don't know. It doesn't matter to me anyway. I'm happy the way I am.

"So! Whaddya think about last years Hunger Games" Abbers MckEvoy asks me.

I roll my eyes. Abbers is a little kid, who so happens to be a street urchin. You'd think that after all these years, he would die, but he's tough. I don't like him better than anyone else, but I'd hate to disappoint the kid.

"No better than any other year"

"You sure?"

"Why not?"

He rolls his eyes and walks away. That's good. The last thing I need is a little kid on my track. I know a few of these urchins. They stop to talk for a while, and walk away. They think I have no connection to my parents. Well, that's not true. I'm pretty much in and out. I walk in one morning, say hello to Mom and Dad, they say hi back. I leave the next day and be gone for a month. I don't know why I do this. I think it keeps gossip down. Of course, my gracious parents only gently ask me to keep visiting them so that they can be fine on their own, and not have anyone talk. Well that's too bad, because they already talk about them. About what a shame it is that they can't control a "wild" kid like me. Others say that they're irresponsible for throwing a kid out because he refused to take over the family business. I honestly think that makes more sense. Why blame me for something not my fault?

I kick the rocks ahead of me. There's enough to last a lifetime for me. I watch as one girl trips and hurts herself. I look away. Anything agonizing might send me into a very bad mood. In a sort of mood, that people normally don't want to bother themselves with. That's chill with me. I'm not normal, I can accept that. But my parents can't, and that's another reason they won't take me in. Suddenly, I find curiousity enter me, so I turn to a rich guy. I know him, he's an old friend of my parents. I'm hard to recognize, since I've become skinnier and paler. My eyes were once hazel, are now silver.

"Excuse me sir, what time is it?" I ask him.

He looks at me and mutters a few words. I've heard them before. Gamin. I don't care. Let him say whatever the fuck he likes. I feel anger rising, and I know it's not a good time, so before he can answer, I run for it. It's not going down. I have to do something, attack something, to make it go down. I spit out a few cuss words, and kick rocks as I flee down near the lake. I then pick up a large one, and throw it into the lake, and drop on my knees, next to it, shaking. This isn't ordinary for anyone, not even me. Sometimes I'm convinced it's more than bipolar.

My temper starts to soften, but not by much. If anyone would walk on me right now, I would hate them, and maybe even try to attack them. I hate you. I hate my parents. They can go fuck themselves. I then splash water on my face. It recieves a cold surprise. Then I bend over, breathing as heavily as possible. It's miserables, being me sometimes, especially now. I know it's just a bad temper, and that I don't really mean it. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about it. I close my eyes. I then feel a sharp pain. A large rock has cut into my knee. I should go see Faith. She'll help me.

Faith is my only real faith. The only one who can understand me, and comfort my sorrows, and keep me calm and stand my coldness. When I first met her, she was the warmest, fuzziest person alive. I was the coldest being. She warmed me up, but only where she is, will I ever be warm. I feel myself shuddering inside. It's best that I take a hidden path, so I don't bother anyone. I make my way up a large, stonned back. It's a hard decision to make, because one path leads to the people out there, one leads to my parents.

I go up. The door to their mansion is closed and locked. probably so I don't come "crawling" back to them. They would never accept me. I'm just a stupid boy, in their eyes. I feel more anger rising, and I pick up my pace. When I'm just about to finish, the door opens. I turn around with such violence, my mother hides behind my father. Like the little bitch she is! She'll never face up to the real world.

"What are you doing here boy?" my father asks, scowling.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask, holding out a sharp rock.

My mother looks like she's going to faint. I hope she does, forever.

"Go away" my Dad tells me.

I drop my knife. Instead of anger, I feel hurt.

"Is that it Dad? Go away? You don't think I feel? That I'm a person? Well, go fuck yourself" the anger comes back, it's amazing how quickly it can change.

He rolls his eyes, and I'm shradishing to attack, but instead, I take off running west, my feet battering hard against the ground. My dad shouts cusses. I don't care. It's Faith now, or Faith never.

She widens her eyes as I stumble into her room, panting, tears running down my face. I don't know where they've come from, but they're here. And that's about all I know.

"Oh God! Your knee! And what's the matter honey?" she presses her lips and looks at me.

"Come on, sit here" she then offers me a seat when I don't answer.

In truth, I can't speak. I don't know what's gotten into me. Through the years, it's gotten worse. I tried to kill someone before, but I dropped it later. I wanted to run and cry, but I can't now.

"No wonder my parents don't want me" I cry out, Faith is listening.

"Oh no! Don't talk like that! Your parents are very cruel people, you shouldn't listen to them" she assures me, patting my shoulder, handing me my cup of hot chocolate "There are too many parents like them, they don't take their children seriously" and saying this she tears up.

I understand. Faith never had any children. She was always a loner. That is surprising. She's the nicest woman ever. I hope she'll find a husband, and have some children. If anyone deserves it, she does. I sigh. That's good. I'm thinking positive. It means my temper is almost gone.

"Faith, I just had a temper now" I tell her.

"Oh" she presses her lips until they're white "Well, then, drink up" she knows it makes me feel somewhat better.

I drink slowly.

"Come on, was is bad?" she asks me, dressing my leg wound/

"Not that bad" I tell her, there's no lying or overexaggering to her.

"Well, then, it's improving" she always has a habit of looking on the brighter side.

I sigh and lean backwards, as she finishes dressing my leg. She looks up at the clock, and closes her eyes.

"It's about time for the reapings"

I nod, feeling itchiness entering my stomach.

"Right"

She sighs. And I feel bad for her. If I'm reaped, she'll be sad no doubt. But then again, she does need someone else to care for. I suppose I feel like her child to her. I understand how she feels. I've never been so fond of little kids, but I can understand.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"I-I suppose so" she looks down and avoids my glance.

I nod. Faith has to stay at the hospital for the reapings. But I have to go. I'll make sure to stay clearly out of the way of Daisy Sheen and her friends. I made the mistake of hooking up with her one night... Well, let's just say she never got over it. I only hooked up with her, because she was GORGEOUS and beautiful, and she was incredibely fun that night. But she's also stupid and a plain bitch.

The minute I walk out of the doors, is the minute I'm at the reapings. The identical minute. I take my place and sit down, ready to leave as soon as it's over. Our escort goes on and on about the Hunger Games. I don't feel my temper going up. That's well enough. Then she finally decides it's time for the reapings.

"And now, for the ladies is... Daisy Sheen" she announces

For a second I'm stunned. Why Daisy? I laugh. She doesn't even have a weapon! She'll be dead the minute she gets on. Then she starts to cry I feel a pang of guilt. She may be a stupid bitch, but she's not stupid enough to believe that she'll actually last. With tears and screams, she shouts at people to volunteer. Why should they? They have lives and people to take care of. The guards take her behind the screen. I sigh. Good riddance!

"Finally, for the boys is... Tiki Mule"

I try not to laugh, Tiki Mule? What a stupid name. The boy from the twelve sections stands up. Suddenly I feel a pang in my chest. Why waste the life of a kid? It's not likely he'll be reaped again, is it? I sigh. At this moment, I'm thinking of him, and ONLY him. I should. Or maybe not.

"Any volunteers?"

_Don't do it. Don't do it._ OH GOD DAMMIT.

"I volunteer" I shout.

The crowd starts to clap. They must be happy that the twelve year old was picked. He grins at me happily. I feel better now. I put on a cocky smile. Daisy lifts her head, and drops it again. I don't care, I'm going to the Hunger Games! Now's the time to show them what I can do! And they'll just WAIT until my parents find out. They're both stunned. I don't care. I never cared about them. Because I have a chance, maybe even better than a chance, because I'm going to win.

**The end! I know, lame, but I have school, so there wasn't much time. I'm sorry if your characters weren't how you pictured them, but I'll try better next time, it's just that I didn't have enough time. I'm already behind with my other SYOT! Ye gods, anyways thanks for the support and we'll see you at the Games XD**

**~lovethemusic! **


	8. District 6 Reapings

**Danielle Raye's POV:**

"Come on Jaymes, I'm not a little kid anymore! I can go!" I shout, battering against my brother's strong shoulders.

"Well, you're sure acting like one" he groans, trying to hold me back.

I huff, annoyed. He does this ALL the time, I'M also here stuck with HIM.

"I'm going" I tell him, walking away to the other exit, he can't keep this up forever.

"And I'm telling you no" he shouts, stepping in front of me.

"If you don't let me go! I'm going to volunteer" I threated.

His eyes turn sullen and angry. I know what's coming. He grabs my shirt.

"Don't you EVER volunteer, you understand? It's bad enough that you're able to be reaped, suppose-" he trails off and sits down.

I sigh and put down my purse. I then sit down. Jaymes has been through the Hunger Games, and he barely won. I can still remember the sound of the cannon. Me crying, because I believed that he was dead. Then, like a miracle, he rose out of the water. I still feel relief when I think about it. Besides being over protective, like now, he's the greatest brother I can have.

"Please Jaymes?" I ask.

"No! I tell you, there's nothing but a bunch of sluts and gangsters" he spits.

I roll my eyes.

"There's no gangsters, and I don't know one slut"

"Well, you don't know"

We both sit there in silence. Every year, they hold a party for the reapings. I hate the reapings. And I hate the Capitol, but I try to clear it from my mind. But today's the only day that it won't go away. It's there I want to go, but my stupid brother has other ideas. He thinks it's like the worst thing I can do. No, I can get straight Fs in school. I could kill myself. I could volunteer. Believe me, there's ton of stuff I could do if I wanted to lessen myself. But that's different. I never lessen myself. It's my goal to challenge.

"Don't go, it's no fun anyway" Jaymes chides.

"Fine. But you have to let me go to Allie's house at least" I feel annoyed at not being able to go, but when my brother says no, he means no.

"Fine, you can go to her house. But be back by ten, because Mom and Dad want to spend time with the family before-" another trail off.

Jaymes can never say reaping, or he practically goes into a daze off. That's what Mom calls it. He has VERY bad memories of the Hunger Games. I guess I don't want to make it worse. I sigh and get off the couch. Allie will no doubt be waiting. I can already hear her voice. Annoyed at me for being late. I then head for the door, and quickly close it. Hopefully, Jaymes will be back in touch when I come back. Sometimes, his daze offs last so long, we have to feed him and put him to sleep.

Our home is in the victors' village. We have about seven more people on this block. Well, seven families. Each victor to his own family. I see little Margaret in her yard, playing with her swing.

"Hey sweetie" I call, as she races up to me.

Margaret has large braces, and her blonde hair is long and messy. She's not the best-looking kid, but she's definetly the sweetest.

"The reapings are today" she sounds very sad and looks away, I sigh.

"I know, but don't worry, everything will be fine. Your brother won't know a thing" she then smiles at me.

"I know" she says, and takes off.

I then continue down the road. It's very hard and rocky, but I'm used to it. I'll climb down it to get to her house, and I'll climb back up to get to back to mine. Allie lives on Snow Ave. in a nice house. It's not too big, not too small. I used to live nextdoor, until my brother became a victor. I then continue down, until I notice Connor coming my way. I blush. He's one of my friends, and a very cool person. He's also very good-looking, and girls are always wondering what's up about him. Well, I don't understand why they don't understand, but that's up to them.

"Hey Con" I shout out.

He sees me and approaches me.

"Hey Dan, what's up"

"Nothin' much, just goin' to Allie's house, what are you doing?"

"Eh, shopping for the reapings. My mom decided we suddenly needed new clothes" we both laugh because we know his Mom is a fashion fanatic.

"Alright, so what's the outfit today, ringlets and sparkles?" I tease, poking his stomach.

He bends over and laughs. That's his weak spot. Allie found out last summer, when we were playing.

"So, I'll you see later at the reapings, tell Allie I said hi" he smiles and heads off.

I sigh and continue. Sometimes I worry about him, he works so much and hardly rests. Allie's home is two blocks away. I pull out my comb, and brush my hair. I then realize it hasn't been done this morning. I can't believe no one noticed... I'm not one to care so much about looks, but I do want to look decent. I pick up the pace, and imagine I'm in the Hunger Games. What would I do? Hunger Games is worse than war, because once your in, you know that only ONE can live, whereas in war, MANY can live, unless it's a screwed up war. I guess you could call the Hunger Games war. But I don't know.

Finally, after what seems like forever, I reach Allie's house. She's waiting on the porch, already in her reaping outfit.

"Hey Danni" she shouts out, moving from the porch.

I smile, as we hug. She looks almost like a princess, with her hair so nice and curled, and down to her waist.

"I just met up with Connor, he said hi" Allie smiles.

"That's nice, let's go get some cookies" she then leads me inside.

Allie's mom is there. She's tall, and worn out. With such a nice house, you can tell she works FOREVER, which she does. My mom used to be the same way, and wants to be, but my father wants her to relax and enjoy herself. They both belive we'll have no more bad luck, since Jaymes was chosen. But you never know...

"Hey girls" Mrs. Tanner greets us as we enter the door.

"Hi Mrs. Tanner" I say back.

Allie tries to suppress her laughs. She knows that I say lots of bad words, and that her mother is very strict about them. She used to say that if Mrs. Tanner could look into me for a minute, she'd disown me. Well, she can't.

"Here, have a cookie" she says, handing me one.

"Mom, we're going up to my room" announces Allie, pulling me along.

"Okay" she calls from the kitchen.

As we finally reach the top, Allie's laughing her ass off already.

"What?" I snap, suprised at my sudden temper.

"Oh nothing. You're such a kissup" she cries, and bursts into laughing again.

"Fuck no I'm not" I feel myself getting annoyed, but I try to ignore it.

"Oh come on! If Mom could hear what you say, she'd flip" Allie laughs and tosses herself back onto her pillow, and giggles her head off.

"So?"

"So what?" she asks me, as if she's dumb.

"So? What about the reapings?" I ask.

Allie rolls her eyes.

"No more than ever. No less than ever"

I shrug, let's get into something better.

"You know, Ms. Brudge says I'm getting good with plants" I tell her.

Allie laughs, she hates this stuff.

"I know! You're like the amazing maniac of plants" she then laughs again.

I try to smile. The only problem with Allie, is that she just doesn't share the same interests. Everytime we talk about our own interests, we get bored with each other. Allie's more social and into other people. I love books, and writing, and plants. I'm less of a social person. It's amazing how many friends Allie has, I can't see how she keeps them all straight. But I'm her best friend, she's guaranteed that. She'd never survive in the Hunger Games. I even promised her I'd volunteer for her. But now, it seems hard, especially after what Jaymes has been through. I force myself not to think about it, I'll go crazy if I do.

"So? What do you think of Brandon?" she asks me suddenly.

I sit up startled.

"Which Brandon?"

"Brandon Trollo" she tells me, as if I should've known.

"Oh him"

"Well?"

"He's a boy"

"What else?"

"I don't know"

"You're impossible" she laughs and tosses a pillow at me.

"Come on, let's find a good outfit for me, and then I'll give you a complete makeover" she then heads for the closet.

I roll my eyes and laugh. She LOVES makeovers, and she's really good at them. She can make me look like a boy. But she wouldn't dare. She holds out two outfits in front of me, before she settles for a sparkly red one. I think it's too revealing, but I don't say so. She turns around in front of me after she's put it on.

"How does it look?"

"Nice" I say, looking around it, trying to escape the low trim...

"Good, now get over here" she laughs as she gets to the sink.

She slowly washes my hair until it's shiny. I sigh. It's going to be a LONG three hours. And I'm right. By the time she's done with everything, I'm already late for home.

"Bye!" I call as I race out the door.

I don't ever hear any responses. I don't care. I don't need responses. I'm going home, to Jaymes. When I finally reach the top, Margaret is gone, probably with her family. I then stumble into my house, where Mom, Dad, and Jaymes are waiting.

"Where have you been?" Dad cries out, reaching for me.

In answer, I run up the stairs. My dress is flatly laid out. It's a white French dress with ruffles. I put it on, maybe a little too slowly... Mom enters the room.

"Hey honey, don't you think you're rushing a bit?" she asks me.

I sigh.

"Not now Mom, I'm trying to get everything on time" I pant, as I finally pull my dress over.

"Just loosen up a bit. Or you're going to go crazy" she then laughs and pulls me close "my little girl"

I look in the mirror. My hair is done very nicely, and matches my skin. Mom then looks at her watch.

"It's time to go, baby" she tells me, as she leads me down the stairs.

Dad then laughs.

"Finally, it's the ladies" he then helps Mom and I out the door.

We don't really need help, but Dad is always thinking that he helps, which he does a ton. I love my Dad, and he's such a fun-loving person. But I wish he and Jaymes wouldn't try to protect Mom and I so much, we aren't babies. People stop and stare as we make our way down to the reaping center. I suppose I look good, because some people stare at me and mutter. They're probably more focused on Jaymes though, since he's the actual victor. We slowly make our way towards the Square. I then see both Allie and Connor, standing together. I laugh. I'm always on the lookout for something between them.

"Hey guys" I greet, as I go to stand by them.

"Are you going to be next to your family?" asks Connor.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wanting to know"

"Okay"

This is pretty much us, we say a few sentences, and that's all there really is too it, I mean, there's likely more, but it doesn't matter now. What matters now is the reapings. We suddenly enter, and I'm rushed quickly up to the top, where Mom, Dad, and Jaymes are waiting.

"You need to stop moving around so much" Mom scolds, as she pushes around some of my make up.

"Mom, I look fine, and I'm good too, now stop" I suddenly feel myself get mad, she does this everytime.

The anthem starts, and then our escort enters the stage, he's a tall guy, I guess somewhat good-looking. If he weren't a Capitol clone, Allie would be all over him.

"And now, our ladies is..." I wince as he stops, why can't he just announce it.

"Danielle Raye"

The world stops around me. And I can't move for a second. But then it sinks in. The Games. The Hunger Games. I feel myself shudder. It's as if I'd been struck by a lightning bolt. Mom and Dad can't even move. Jaymes falls unto the floor. And I run for the stage, not daring to look back at Jaymes. I feel fear creeping up inside me, not to the point of insanity, because I'm still willing to win. But I don't stop until I'm on the stage, and to hide my face, I turn around. I feel their eyes on the back of my dress. Like the evil eyes of the muttations.

**Samyule Pincer's POV:**

"Come on, move faster" Quinn complains, as I try to keep the lead.

"Shut up" I tell him.

That's really all there is to us as brothers. A three legged race. Someone is always uncomfortable. Even walking around the house is a problem to us. We can't even go past the fireplace without tripping. I don't mind going outside, but Quinn is so ashamed of us, he won't bother too. Suddenly, one of Petri's cars appears under my feet. He doesn't have many, we're too poor for that. I trip over it, causing Quinn to fall on me.

"Nice going you fucking fat ass" he shouts, punching me.

I turn back. He's very violent most of the time, and very ashamed of everything. If there was anything I could have, it would be to be detattched, but I know that will never happen. I know Quinn's just frusterated. Even after all our lives, we still can't master our legs. One person is always going faster than the other. I sigh, and pull him up. He looks bloodthirsty enough to attack me, his own brother.

"Come on, let's sit down" I advise carefully.

Quinn gets very impulsive and violent sometimes. It's not his fault. It's not anyone's fault for the matter. He's just very down and unnappreciated. I am too, but I hold it in. Quinn sits down carefully next to me. I look through the crack in our roof. It's growing bigger and bigger, with all the wind and thunderstorms. I wonder why Pedri isn't home yet. Maybe Mom hasn't found her way to his friend's house. That's why Pedri doesn't have many friends, and Quinn and I don't have any, because we don't have time. My Mom is blind. We got so poor, before Quinn and I were born, that she began to sell herself out on the streets, and she also let science experiments get done on her. They resulted in her blindness, and our disformity.

But Pedri is lucky. He may be poor, same as us, but he'll always be healthier. He's Mom and Dad's joy and pride. To Mom, our birth was sorrow, since we were disfigured. Our father was a little more than dissapointed. But there's nothing wrong with Pedri. He's a perfectly normal little boy, gay and sweet, he's also has a healthy appetite. Mom works everything she has to help him eat properly. Quinn and I almost didn't survive our childhood. But my Mom is a tough worker. She works all day and night. But today is different. Today is the reapings.

Mom was supposed to be off from work an hour ago, but she has to stay behind to clean up her space, since she's blind, and has to find her way home. I really wish Pedri would help her out and just stay home. But he's too ignorant. But while he's ignorant, he's not dumb. And that's how we support him. He works himself. He works sometimes for his own money, but happily. As for us, we would, but we're so disfigured, no one will take us. They say that being like us, slows down work, and they can't afford that. I groan. Of course they can't! They already have all the money they need!

Everyone hates the Capitol. But there's no use in saying it. Quinn rambles endlessly against it all the time. I wish I could tell him that's he's simply wasting time talking about something do obvious. But he doesn't care. He goes on anyway. When I was little, I could imagine what it looked like, but now, the only thing on my mind, is this District, and our poor, broken-down street with nothing but prostitutes, and poor people. Those are the only people we ever get to associate with, if we ever get too. And sometimes, people disfigured like us.

Suddenly, Mom walks in, with Pedri right beside her.

"Halloa" he screams, knocking into Mom before reaching his cars.

"Pedri! Be careful!" I cry, holding him back.

Pedri ignores me as usual, and goes to play with his few broken cars. Mom is carrying our meal for tonight, a small loaf of bread, and two peices of raw cheese.

"Boys" she says helplessly "help me"

She then lays her food onto the floor. Quinn picks it up, and I'm forced to go down with him. Mom offers her arm, and there's no refusing. She is in need, so I'll help her. I take her arm, and lead her to the couch. When she sits, she groans and sighs at the same time. I have a feeling her back isn't doing so well.

"What's today, why everyone talking?" Mom asks, moving her arms in a slow motion, strecting them from all their strain and work.

"Reaping day" it barely comes out of my mouth.

My mom stops and drops her head. I think she's going to cry for a moment, but she only sighs and turns her face towards us.

"Not again" she murmurs, and slumps next to me.

Pedri makes loud noises, as her vrooms his car on the floor. I wish I could tell him to be quiet, but I know he's only a kid, and he works, so that's enough. Besides, Mom will have a fit. Quinn and I then stand up.

"Come on, we have to get ready" his voice is so cold, I'm almost afraid too.

As we make our way into the hall, I whisper sharply to him.

"That's bad to leave Mom like that, she can hurt herself"

"No, she has Pedri" Quinn murmurs.

**Quinn Pincer's POV:**

When we finally make it to the room, Samyule is already panting. It's hard for him to move around so much. I don't care. That's bad for him, and for me. He's so lazy sometimes, I can't help but get mad. He is just so full of himself. I plop down on the bed.

"Whaddya wanna do now" I ask.

"I don't know, you led me up here"

I scowl. I don't know why, I'm always like this on reaping days. I get pissed at the first thing. But knowing this doesn't keep it down, it'll never do that. I then laugh. Samyule looks at me surprisingly.

"Well, that's a change"

I don't answer and stare ahead. There's no use to talk, we need to get ready. The reapings are going to start soon. I groan. I don't want to go outside. I don't want people to see us, disfigured and ugly. I don't want them to laugh. I've seen it before, when I was a little kid, and I know I don't want to see it again. I remember Danni, the first girl I noticed and had a crush on in the first grade, making fun of us with her friends. She deserved a good beating for that. I was itching to be the giver, but Samyule wouldn't allow it, he said he was tired of gossip about us, and he didn't need more. Well, that's too bad.

Because that's all the do, pretend that they're better than us, and that we're two disformed, hideous shapes who deserve to die because of it. Goddamn whoever thinks that. I'm more than a shape, and I'm more than just a slave. I'm a person, I wish they would accept that. And so is my mom. She's suffered so much. And people still laugh at her and call her a slut. My mom is anything but a slut! And if she is, it's not her fault she's been poverized! There was once a time, when she was beautiful, so I hear. With golden hair, and the finest teeth. But then she met Vic...

My father was her savior. What he found her as, was a bleeding slut, out on the streets. He tried to love her, and they married. But he was still just as poor as her. That was back when she could see. Then, she got married, and settled. She was steady at first, working a poor job, but steady going. Then, she became pregnant. After that, she was fired, since they felt a pregnant woman would be too much. So, she sold some of her teeth. Not enough, she sold her home, not enough. My father tried to stop her, but it wasn't worth it. My mother went as far as becoming a test for science. And then, she became blind and we became disformed.

I close my eyes. Since we don't go out except on reapings, we never really get to know the town. Good riddance! I don't want to see the lady who fired my mother! I don't want to see the person who cause her to blind! I don't want to see those stupid girls laughing at our deformity. I don't want to see anyone, besides my father, brother, and mother, who support and care for us. That's all.

I here footsteps in the drive way. Dad is back. Neither Samyule nor I bother too move. We don't care one bit. In fact, I'm glad to be away from them right now. I don't want to mean, but it's natural today, and Samyule knows it, so he doesn't talk. Finally, the door opens, and the only real sounds are the joyful cheerings of Petri, and the sound of Dad's voice. Suddenly, I feel like a misplaced figure, in a happy scene. Sometimes, I wish I weren't born. That way, Mom could be happy, married, and middle-class with Petri and maybe another kid, still beautiful and strong.

Mom doesn't blame us for her "fault". She says it's all hers to be blamed on, and she's sad because of it. I wish she wasn't sad so much. It isn't her fault that she's suffering, it's ours.

I hear more footsteps up to our broken, small room. It's Dad.

"Hey boys" he smiles at us.

We both mutter hello.

"Well, are you ready for the reapings?" he asks.

"Sure" we mutter at the same time.

Alright, meet me downstairs in about, let's say, twenty minutes" and then he's gone.

I sigh. We really don't know Dad much. I'm sure he's ashamed of us, unlike Mom, who's only ashamed of herself. He's really not home a lot. I don't blame him for not sharing his love with us. He loved Mom more than anything, but we made her poor and crippled. But he adores Petri. You would think that they were more than father and son...

"Are we going to get dressed" asks Samyule softly.

"Sure" I mutter.

Sam doesn't talk anymore. He hates my temper, I hate his hopefulness. Doesn't he know that we're always going to be like this, even if we're rich and famous one day! But that's not going to happen either, so who cares. Why even bother to hope? And why bother to think that we're not going to be in the Hunger Games. Because we've taken the tessarae, both of us, the same. And we're quite likely to get chosen. But we'd never survive in the Hunger Games, not in our state. So, it would be like a death sentence. And while I'm not exactly fond of living this way, I'm not willing to die. But it does sound like a better deal for my parents and Petri. Two less people to feed.

Finally, I get up, there's no point in waiting, it's time to get dressed now.

"On three" I tell Sam.

I count silently, and then we push off together, until we're standing.

"To that drawer" I direct him to it, his leg pulling me along.

We almost trip, but we catch ourselves. I feel so frusterated, I'm about to let Sam know, but then I let it go. Just for once. I can hear him, saying that anger won't help us. Maybe not you Sam, but it'll definetly help me.

"What are we going to wear" grunts Sam as he pulls out the "drawer".

In truth, our drawer is one box, that holds all our clothes, which is two pairs, excluding the one we're wearing now.

"The usual" I tell him.

Our usual outfit, is grey and worn, but not torn like the clothes we wear now. Petri's is lying in a seperate box. He shares a room with Mom and Dad, because he's small, and they can't afford anything else. Maybe they think when we grow older, we can move out, and Petri can have this one. If that's their idea, well what the hell? Then what are we living for. It's harder getting dressed, than actually walking. We slowly but on two shirts, careful not to bump into each other. But the pants are the problem. We have to wear two pants. One leg overlaps the other on our conjoined leg. It's complicated, but we somehow manage. Now it's time.

We slowly make our way towards the living room, where Mom, Dad, and Petri are waiting. We are barely down, before we are out. Petri grabs Mom's and Dad's hands. Saymule, being the left twin, grabs Mom's right hand. Then we're out.

This is how we always travel, hand in hand. We don't want any trouble with anybody. Petri is little, so he doesn't get any. But being from a "trashy" family, he still is picked on. Poor kid. The sun is out today, and it hurts my eyes from all I've been through. The Square is only two blocks down from us. But with Mom, it takes about ten minutes to get there, and the reapings have already started. We come in just in time to see the lady pull out the name for the boys'. I see the girl, there on the stage, looking completely emotionless. I close my eyes. Please don't let it be us. Don't!

"Why this is strange" mutters our escort, and then louder "Samyule and Quinn Pincer!"

Both Sam and I freeze. I can't move, or utter a word. My body is deliberately frozen. I hear some kids stifle laughs, others shrug. I hate them! I'll kill them! I wish. My heart suddenly drops. We're going to die. There's really nothing more we can say, besides there's no hope. There's never been any, so when is there going to be? Never! That's right never! Because the Capitol is the most fucking stupid peice of shit within everything, anywhere. Sam's face is unreadable. What a stupid ass he is! Doesn't he know we're going to die? Doesn't he?

"Come up!" shouts the escort.

I could've clawed that face, if Sam hadn't kept me back. I hear Mom saying behind us.

"Did someone call us? Is it Pedri? Come on tell me! Who is it?"

And my heart breaks. I can't stand to see my Mom like this, nor can anyone. I want to say something, but Sam drags me towards the stage, his face the same cold hard feeling. Finally, we shake hands with the other tribute, a normal-looking girl. Well she better watch out, because I'm not taking any chances!

**Dear creator of Danielle, I'm sorry is she appeared a bit bland, but to be honest, I read through her personality, and decided that it was time to hit the dialouge. I'm really sorry about that, I'll get more into her later. Anyway, we're about halfway. I don't have time today, so when we reach the 12th Reapings, I'll reveal the sponsor points, and you can only send in the items, that I display, sorry, unless you have something really good, but not the best thing ever, that you want to send in. Thanks and have fun reading, I'll be back with more tomorrow, since it's my last day of school, how sad :(.**

**~lovethemusic I'M SERIOUS!**


	9. District 7 Reapings

**Quorra Foxe's POV:**

"When's Jade coming over?" complains Poppy, resting her head against the couch.

I roll my eyes. She gets so impatient sometimes. But I don't think she should be talking, especially since SHE'S the one who's always late, not Jade. But today, for some reason, Jade doesn't appear to be turning up. She's just probably caught up in family business. Jade's family is always over protective of her. But I don't blame them, they only don't want her to get hurt. I groan and lean backwards. It feels like without the three of us, there is never really a party.

"Come on, let's do something" Poppy lowers her voice nicely, she's been soft to me ever since Cedric...

I sigh. It's not something I talk about often. In fact, I hardly manage to forget. But in my dreams, he's back in the bloodbath, trying desperately to do something. I can hear his screams...

But these are less often dreams. I don't get them so much anymore, thankfully, instead, I block them out, but it doens't happen every night. If I let my guard down. Only a little, they're back. Sometimes, I dream that I am reaped alongside him, and that I murdered him. I wake up screaming on those nights. But now, I am in full control.

Poppy leads me outside, to our small, torn up yard. It hasn't been taken care of truly in three entire years, since he was reaped. I remember everything about it, from screams to crying and incurable grief. For awhile, I couldn't even speak because I was always so choked up. Now, it's a pain that my heart has to handle. The doctor is always advising me to stop hurting myself. Well, he thinks I hurt myself, but no one ever hurt me but the Capitol.

"What do we do?" groans Poppy, and I feel myself getting annoyed.

"Just be quiet for a minute, you get so annoying sometimes" I whine.

Poppy falls quiet. If it wasn't so goddamned hot and she wasn't bugging, and I wasn't having scary thoughts about the reapings, maybe I'd be in the mood to play something, but not now. While Poppy and I share the same school, and we're together more, I feel like Jade and I are somewhat better friends. We agree on more things, and we both love the same things. I wish she'd hurry and get here.

"Let's play volleyball" suggest Poppy, picking up an old dirty volleyball.

I shudder. Things like volleyball were old dreams of mine, and I used to be good. I also climbed rocks and went hiking every year, and I trained for the Hunger Games! I guess I'm not in as much good shape as I used to be, although I'm still quite good. I remember that I used to be the fastest runner on the team. I would beat all the boys, and laugh at them from the sidelines. And while I was sort of cunning, I was never really social, less now that before, which makes it worse. I was also good at throwing knives and darts. I remember Cedric was great at that too. He died throwing a knife at a girl who killed his partner. They died at the identical second.

It's about eight o'clock, when we hear Jade walk up the steps. By then, we were both sweaty as monkeys from hitting the ball back and worth. I took a swig of water and sat down. My stomach hurt, it always does. We don't have much time now. I always go to visit Cedric's grave before the reapings. It's now a tradition for anyone who lost a family member. To visit on the day of the reaping. And don't think I don't hold anyone responsible, because I do!

"Heylo ladies!" greets Jade's brother, Mikes.

I groan. Mikes doesn't get the concept of grief. I don't think he's ever been really close to anyone. He laughs at the reapings, and cheers at the Hunger Games. Even Jade admits he's pretty dense. Well, he's more than that for sure, if he thinks I'm going to put up with his Capitol attitude. Never! I hate the Capitol more than anything, and if there's anything I'll do before I die, is to get back at it for taking Ced.

"Good-bye ladies" he then trods out the door.

Jade walks in, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mikes decided to take his morning excercies down the revine and back. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me walk here all by myself" her voice has a edge to it, she hates her parents when they baby her.

"That's alright" Poppy puts her arm around my shoulder and Jade's.

"I don't want to go the reapings today!" Poppy then complains "It's so hot"

"Of course it is, this is District 7!" I suddenly cry out.

They both turn towards me, as if they're scared that I spoke. Then they both laugh.

"Well, it's high time" Jade exclaims, pressing her hand against my shoulder.

"Can I braid your hair?" asks Poppy suddenly appearing up behind me.

I shrug. There's no point in arguing, she'll do it anyway. We all have long hair, but they like mine because's it's black and thick. They say fine hair is hard to fine. Well, they can have mine!

"You haven't brushed your hair today" cries Jade" I look at her strangely.

"Why should've I?"

"Because, it's the reapings. You've got to more organized Q" she scolds

"Yeah" agrees Jade

I suddenly laugh. If they think I'm going to do that, they're pretty funny. Sometimes, I laugh at them, sometimes I yell at them, but we're all like that, so it doesn't really matter.

"So, how's Dill?" I manage to ask Poppy, who laughs.

"The same as always, quite relieved that he's no longer elidgible"

"But you are"

She shrugs, and I know she doesn't really want to talk about it. I don't mind, because I don'd either. Suppose I should die! Wow, that would be completely awful. I'm the only person they have left! And ever since my brother died, well, my Mom became depressed completely. I feel so sorry for her, to think that I'm still eligdable for the reapings. My mother loves children, especially me and Cedric, and family of her own. That just goes to say that she wants grandchildren. And how can that happen without me? But my mother is still young, luckily.

"Well, we only have a little time left, what do we do?" asks Jade stupidly.

"Let's just hang out and talk" I suggest, although it's more of an order.

By their looks, I can tell they're fine with that, since no one's really active on the day of the reapings.

"Let's talk about something else but the reapings" Poppy tells us.

Since both of us are clear to that, we happily stay away from it.

I always have this feeling, that something is going to happen that is bad. And I can especially feel it today. It's the feeling I get when I talk to anyone who isn't really Jade nor Poppy. I just get... itchy I suppose. It doesn't go well with me, socializing, never really has, but now, I guess I'm more open, which makes me even harder to talk to.

"Do you feel anything for poor Lyan?" asks Poppy suddenly.

I shrug. Lyan was a good-looking boy in our class who was reaped and killed in a very painful way, eaten slowly by mutts. I remember my relief when the cannon finally blew, and then, I gasped and rolled over, I always have a weakness for those who are killed. I feel sorry for them, since they have to suffer so much, but it pains me more to think that I might be a part of it.

"Quorra! Honey! Get ready for the visiting!" shouts Mom.

I jump up with a start. I realize that Mom doesn't know that Jade and Poppy are here. Mom really doesn't want much to do with anybody since her little boy was killed. I feel so bad for her. She doesn't deserve anything bad anymore, so I obey her carefully.

"I'm coming Mom!" I shout up to her, and then softly to Jade and Poppy "See you guys around.

They nod and flee through the back gate. I shove my hands into my pockets and go upstairs, where my Mom is waiting.

"There you are! Come on. I have a new dress for you" her voice is so quiet, it's like a bird's.

"Which?" I ask.

"This" she holds up a pretty black dress.

I sigh. It's one of the prettiest dresses I've ever had. I'm not into "pretty", but I certainly like it. It's black, for mourning. I know that immediately. For Cedric.

"It's nice" I comment, looking at it's one sleeve.

"I know" Mom's eyes fill with tears, so I hug her.

I then slowly make my way up to my room. It's small and cramped, but it's for me. I used to share it, but now he's gone...

I try to hold back tears, but it won't do, so I let them roll. I slowly peel off my clothes, and then I slowly put my dress on. As I do, my father creeps by my door and down the stairs. I can tell he's exausted. He's worked almost all night so that he wouldn't have to work today. Both him and Mom are overly skinny, but I am well-fed, or maybe I look like it, because I'm just as well-fed as anyone else, which is not so much.

"Are you ready to go?" I hear Mom's voice from below.

"Yes!" I call back, and then I swing the door closed, slowly slipping off my sneakers and replacing them with heels.

We arrive at the graveyard in about ten minutes. I can barely hold back tears as we approach his grave, and mom can't. She suddenly breaks down and begins to cry. I feel so bad for her. I then fall on my knees before the grave. I pick up the few flowers I had collected, and lay them at the end. Mom is still crying. My father looks the same way, and attemps to calm her down, but she can't stop, and she's going on and on.

"I can't" cries my Mom over and over again.

It's painful to hear, and I can hardly bear it, but somehow I do, because I can always bear things, even if it doesn't seem like it. I haven't broken, and I still have friends. I guess that's good. Maybe if I had other friends, they couldn't tolerate me, but since Jade and Poppy experienced the shock when he volunteered for that twelve year-old boy. He counts too. He says hello to me once in a while. But not forever. I'm not mad at him, I'm only sad.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask after a long while.

My mother only nods, and we head towards the Square, hand in hand. My father supports my mother so much, I feel greatful towards him. Well, that's also besides taking care of me and feeding me. He leads Mom to her seat, and I take mine next to Poppy and Jade, who have saved me one. I then listen.

"Hello" our escort chides.

We all mutter back, we're not exactly excited about the Hunger Games. Then, she goes on and on about the Hunger Games, and the previous tributes. She doesn't mention my brother. I feel hate rising in me, but I don't let in. Then she calls the girls' name. My heart pounds.

"P-please welcome, our lady tribute, Quorra Foxe" I hear a few gasps from the crowd, and my heart bursts into peices. For a second, I can't believe what I actually had heard.

**Cedar Blackstone's POV:**

"Haylo!" cries Weylen, grasping my shoulder, and pulling me along with him.

"What the fuck!" I cry out, and hear a few laughs.

Then I realize I'm in front of nearly everyone in our class.

"What's up buddy!" he shouts.

"Not much" I mutter, looking out at the horizon.

The kids laugh again. I guess I'm the laughing stock of the school, partly because I don't like to socialize, but Weylen does. HE can act stupid sometimes, but he's still sentimental on the inside, I know because we are close friends, and have been for quite a while. He's just a little bit of a kiss up sometimes. He says he doesn't want to "die alone". As for me, I'm fine. The last thing I need is another Vance, who is supposedly my father. They say he's generous, taking care of a kid with barely no money. I wish they'd know that the reason he has no money, is because he spends in on beer and liquor. He doesn't even feed me, I would've died if Weylen's family hadn't come along, so there are reasons I don't respect my father.

"Let me go" I mutter to Weylen, who's laughing as he tries to talk to me.

"Fine" he huffs.

He then lets go, and I barely escape a bunch of people throwing spitballs at me. I try to be humble, and not say anything nor think anything back, but it's hard. Especially not after all I've been through. Then I remember that today is the reapings. I don't think about them much. They're just another way to get killed, I guess. It honestly doesn't matter though. It's all the same to me if I starve to death, am beaten by my father, or die in the Hunger Games. Either way, I'm not exactly satisfied with either.

"Look at him, he's peeing through his eyes!" shouts one of my classmates, and they all roar with laughter.

I amn't even crying, but I don't care how they feel. If they want to be immature, that's up to them. I curse, and then exit the door. They can shower themselves, if they want. I then head for home. Hopefully, Vance won't be there. If he is, well, I suppose I'll just have to find some way to sneak around. But I know he won't guarentee it, but I will try, at least, and that's good enough.

"Hello" I tell the guy from the shop down the corner.

"Hello Ced" he greets "What will you have today?"

"A loaf of bread, I suppose" I tell him after some thought.

"Alright, do you want it sliced?"

"No"

"Okay, here you go, two twenty"

I handed him the money, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Ced, I knew I'd catch you" I hear Weylen say.

I turn around, and almost laugh at how innocent he makes himself. I know he's only kidding around with me in class, it's cool. If he wants to be like them, that's up to him. I feel myself getting somewhat cold. It's an awkward feeling, no doubt, but it comes once a while. It's like getting electrocuted, and then warmed up slowly in a microwave. I manage to smile.

"Hey man"

"What you got there?"

"Food" I respond.

He laughs.

"Never mind that, come to my house, I'll get you something nice"

That's exactly why we're friends. He takes a lot of pity on me, of course, he does sort of do his own thing with his schoolfriends, but it doesn't matter to me. When I'm grateful, I mean it. I don't go on judging people, not since my father does it to me.

"Alright, lead on" I tell him, and he goes on, dragging me.

Suddenly, these two annoying girls appear at the end of the street.

"Hey Wey!" they laugh.

"Haylo ladies!" he greets, standing by both of them.

"What ya doing with the nerd?" I feel my fists tremble, but I remember my reasoning, and don't move.

"Nothin', just showin' some of his own medicine" he then playfully winks at me.

"Right then" says the blonde one, and she takes off.

"Remember, tomorrow night" giggles the redhead, and she runs off.

I stare at Weylen.

"You're dating her?"

Weylen shrugs as if it's nothing.

"Of course man! Why not? She's pretty hot"

Well, who looks for that? I'd rather date the ugliest than her. But that's one way we're different. Hw look at girls more like objects. I don't. They're more like people. I can't hate an entire sex, but I do hate their attitudes against me. It's as if I'm some sort of dog who roams the street, bothering everyone with my "ugly" looks. I really don't know if I'm ugly, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure some girls are good enough to see that. But then again, maybe not.

"Do you want to come over before the reapings?" I ask him, as we move along.

"Sure, got nuthin' better to do, besides, if your daddy is there, he won't do anything bad around me"

It was more a hopeful murmur, since Weylen has never met my father, nor intends to. But he knows how much this means to me. We finally arrive on his block.

"Come on"

We both walk in. His mother is cooking dinner. She's a great cook. It smells of beans and chicken and cous cous, which I've almost never had. Weylen's older sister, Sayna, is sitting with his little brother, Cilco. Sayna is the only female besides his mother, that Weylen respects and is fearful of, the rest, well I've already mentioned. She smiles at me, and I smile back softly. We known each other for as long as I've known Weylen. She's a nice girl, with soft brown hair, and giant blue eyes. She teases me for my long hair, because Weylen and mostly everybody else has short hair. Cilco's a cool little man. Weylen's father is nice too, only he's worried...

"So, are you ready for the reapings?" asks Mrs. Pine, as she lays things on the table.

I shrug. I'm not that into them. I don't really care, unless Weylen or Sayna is reaped. That would be bad. Usually the reapings are at noon, but today, they postponed them to six o'clock. The difference, doesn't really matter to me, and I don't care to learn why.

"I guess ready as ever" I reply, stuffing a mouthful of peas down my mouth.

"I guess the same with us" Sayna mutters, looking down.

No one speaks for a moment. And I know the reapings are very tense for the Pine family. They couldn't stand to loose each other. It's different with my father. If I died, he'd be glad. He still misses my mother. I miss her too. And I remember her, how beautiful she was, and how she could sing, but only vaguely, since it's been so many years, tolerating my father's temper and drinking habits.

"When are you going?" asks Weylen, to break the awkward silence.

"Once I get home and get dressed"

Weylen shudders, and I know he's thinking about Vance. Sayna lowers her eyes too. She knows about it, she's had many bad encounters. She's lucky. This is her last year being able to be reaped. But even if she and Weylen make it through, there's still Cilco and the new coming baby. I just know by looking at Mrs. Pine, how she occasionally leaves to throw up, only Weylen hasn't told me yet. But I'm positive.

"Are you done, dear?" she asks, noticing that I've stopped eating.

I nod, I don't feel like eating anymore, I need to face my father. He's not going to like seeing me, or at least not anymore than I like seeing him, but I gotta bear with it, and keep on going. I slowly pick up my backpack, say good-bye and thank you, and then leave. It doesn't feel right, leaving like that, but I want to get home, hopefully before Dad is there. Then I can come in and go out, with something to go to Weylen's for the night. One glance has already told him that he shouldn't come over. I know Dad'll be drinking heavy tonight...

As I walk down the nice block, I whistle a lively tune which I first learned in music class. It's about the Hunger Games and the Capitol, and the poor Districts. It's quite a song, if you ask me. It goes from fast, to slow, to sad, to happy, to dancing. It's fun to sing when you're bored. I whistle it to take my mind off Vance. It works for a while, but not forever. I sigh. I need to face him for once! I can't go on ignoring the fact he exists and is my father! But I can't face him, I need to find someway to just get in, and get out.

Finally, I get down to our block, a lonely, broken down trailer park. I can hear heavy metal rock from ours, and I shudder. Dad's home. That's bad. That's really bad. I feel my chest rise in fear. Then I push it down. I have to go in and get dressed, or else. I take a deep breath. I don't want to go in. But I force myself to open that heavy door. My Dad is staring at the old battered television set, and completely ignores me, until I drop my back pack. I curse and kick it. Why did I have to do that! That's just another way to make him angry!

"Whatcha doin' here?" he asks, violently pulling towards him.

I feel nervous, and I think I'm going to die, that he's going to kill me. His breath smells like alcohol.

"Let go of me" I order, pushing his fat, chubby hand away.

"That's no way to talk to your father! Come right back here, you stupid kid, and apologize" he shouts.

"Get away from me, your disgusting"

He suddenly pulls me in and slaps me across the face. I try to escape but he pulls me to the ground.

"Get back here you little ass!" he shouts as I run for the door.

I don't even look back, I run into the room, and try to quickly put on my clothes, which is baggy jeans a shirt. I hear his pounding on the windows. I try to hide my fear. It's growing inside. And I can't take it any longer. With my shirt half on, I slam open the window, and climb out, hitting the ground in an awkward position, with my legs spread out, and my elbows tucked into my half put on shirt. I look at my face. It's bleeding.

The moment I arrive at the reapings, I'm breathless. Well good riddance! I sit down next to Weylen, who looks startled.

"What happened to your face!" he cries, and then motions to Sayna, who is talking to her friends "Look!"

She then comes over and kneels beside me.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later" I murmur, allowing her to scoot past me.

I barely listen through the reapings. I'm so stuck on this night. That's strange. My Dad usually doesn't hit me. Not all the time. Maybe once a year. But that's all! Why now? He's never given a goddamned fuck about me! Why should I care about what he thinks. But I do. Suddenly, the girls' reapings is over. I see a black-haired girl on the stage, with her stare directed at... What? I can't tell. Suddenly, I hear my name called.

"... Cedar Blacksone"

That's the only thing I hear, but I know what it means. I'm going to the Hunger Games.


	10. District 8 Reapings

**Bea Nuova's POV:**

"Bea! Bea!" Mom calls from the kitchen.

I'm right in the middle of trying to draw the victor from last year's Hunger Games, when all of a sudden, my Mom is screaming for me. I groan. I'm not much a drawer, but I love to sew. My heart just goes into my work. I suddenly bump my hand against the wall, and grimance as it cuts into it. Our walls aren't very good, or very flamboyant, like my clothes. Mom thinks I dress too fancy. She says I look like a Capitol person. Well, besides the Hunger Games, I don't see much wrong with the Capitol. They dress nicely, and they have good taste. I turn up the radio higher. It's hard to find much radio in the Districts, especially ours, but this was a gift from my uncle.

"Bea! Come down here immediately!" she shouts.

"Wait!" I shout back.

"No! I am not waiting another second! You get down here now" she yells back.

I roll my eyes. She's always like this. I bet she's only dissapointed I was even born. But dad's so much better. He actually loves me. Most people think mothers are better than fathers. I disagree, or at least in my case, because I can't remember a single thing good that my mother happened to do, except having me. I sigh and lean back. There's no arguing with her. She'll likely take something away. Or maybe she won't allow Clarissa to come over.

"I'm coming" I shout, as I rush down the stairs.

Her eyes widen as they fix on me, and I feel like I'm being watch by a cat. Those green eyes. Those wide green eyes. Sometimes, Mom wishes I was more mature. Actually all the time. She says it's stupid to think of anything but survival. I disagree, unless you're in the Hunger Games, that is. It's hard to imagine what any Games will look like. They're all so different. I don't like the Hunger Games better than anyone, but it doesn't matter to me. I think of Clarissa. Where is she now? She's probably flirting with Wren, who lives down the street from both of us. He's good-looking, and interesting. I like him, maybe even more than that.

"What?" I ask her.

"You're not dressed for the reapings" she cries out, flicking a bit of my hair out of my face.

"Come on Mom, I'm not a baby. I have a few more hours before them" I groan, she's like this ALL the time.

"Just go and get dressed" she cries.

I feel tears in my eyes. I shouldn't be mad, but I can't help it. She always does this! Everytime! You'd think that she'd so badly want to be rid of me. If she doesn't like the Hunger Games, why is she constantly remindign me to take part in them? There's a knock on the door, Clarissa.

"Bea!" she shouts, it seems as though everyone is up and at me today.

"Come on in" I shout back.

Clarissa enters, her hair damp from the rain. She then places her purse down. She carries it around, and with God-knows-what inside. I don't really know, or care to be frankly honest. She holds out a peice of gum, I take it.

"So, are you ready for the reapings?" she asks me.

I laugh. What's there not to be ready about? Why does everyone ask that anyway, probably to reduce the tension. I don't feel any tension. There's nothing. I suddenly wonder if Dad's coming home soon. He hasn't been home for a month, because he's working on a new project in construction. My Dad's the best dad in the world. He understands me, and he actually wears the stuff I make for him, I once caught Mom throwing a scarf away, and I guess that's when our relationship, wasn't as good.

"Let's go up to your room" suggest Clare, as I call her.

We go up to my room and sit down. I get comfortable next to my sewing machine. Clare stares at my clothes.

"Are you like the housewife today?" she asks me, sitting next to me.

"Not exactly" I answer gruffly, trying to push the needle through a shirt.

I know what she means, I'm wearing a kind of baker's dress, that's white and pink, and pink bows in my hair. My mom groans on. She says I don't dress my age, which I don't understand. My hair falls in my eyes. I get annoyed. That's exactly why I cut it, to keep it out of my eyes. But it still falls in, which is why I wear bows, besides that they're pretty. Well, I like to look decent rather than pretty, because pretty doesn't exist on my face, especially when I look in the mirror. I laugh, and Clare joins. I don't understand her, how she can laugh without knowing the reason to, but that's what makes her Clare. I guess so.

"What are you sewing?" she asks, looking over my shoulder.

"A new dress for me" I tell her "I don't want to be naked for the next reapings"

Clare rolls her eyes, she doesn't understand originality.

"Why not just buy it from a store!" she cries.

"I don't know, it feels much nicer to go out and have people comment on how original and cool you look, rather than just wearing the same old thing" I point out.

"Not exactly" she murmurs.

I sigh, she can't really comprehend it, not that I'm judging her, because she's an awesome friend, but that's just her problem. I think that's the problem with these Districts. They're so judgemental about everything, and they do everything the same! They sing the same songs, dance the same dances, and goddamit, they even dress the same way, but that's the problem with me. I like to be completely original with all my works. Suddenly Clare pipes up.

"Why do you spend all your money on cloth, when it could be on something more valueable?"

"Like what?" I challenge, focusing my eyes on the smooth peice of cloth in my hands.

"Like, maybe helping someone" she suggests.

"Helping who?"

She rolls her eyes again.

"Like, someone in more need than you!"

"Well, do you think that if I spent every penny I got on helping someone, the whole world would be rich?" I ask defensively, even though I know she has a point.

"Still! It makes a different!" she cries

"Yeah, but what do you do? You flirt, you dance, you smile, and I'm not judging you for it, am I?" I ask her.

She falls silent, and I realize I've won my case. I then smile. There it is. \

"How long will it take you to do that dress?"

"A few months at the least, if I work hard" I inform her, staring harder into it.

"All that time" she sighs and leans back.

We don't say much more, since there isn't a whole lot to say. Instead, we fall silent, and Clare watches me sew. Although she doesn't let on, she thinks sewing is interesting. She likes the way the thread is woven through the fabric, to help make the dress. I just like doing it. It brings lots of tranquility and peace, for my age. Only two more years, and then I'll be free. However, Clare has longer to go. I worry about her. I hope and pray she doesn't get chosen. Even if she does, I can't help her, because I have my own stuff to think about. It's kind of an endless circle.

"Is there anything else you want to do?" asks Clare.

I sigh and put down my needle work. She's right. We should do something, especially since it being reaping day, God knows what will happen.

"Let's go outside for a walk" I suggest.

She shrugs and we head out the door. I put on a white jacket, because it's quite cold out. That's a relief. I don't want it to be hot. It's not, it's refreshing. The smell of rain fills my nostrils, and I feel like I'm flying. Clare smiles. We both love the rain, it's so rare here.

"Come on, let's go to Andell's Shop, get some ice cream, and come back" Clare points ahead at the bakery a few blocks down. You can barely see it, in face, you can only see a tiny portion of the wall. But even that's enough for me to know exactly where it is.

"Where do we get the money?" I ask.

"I have it" she replies, lifting a few coins out of her jean pocked.

I nod, and walk towards the bakery. My dress hits against my knee, as I pick up my pace. Clare's eyes are set right ahead, on some boys smoking. I wince, I'm not exactly the romantic type. But Clare sure is! I have to steer her away like a engine, to keep her from talking to them. She laughs and bumps against me, I smile gently.

"Only two more blocks to go" I tell her, kind of softly.

"You're so bizarre!" she laughs, and smiles around.

"I like to be" I then return her smile.

I can hear the boys behind us, calling Clare to them. I wonder what she's gone and done now. You'd think that she'd have a child. Never. She's virtuous, and doesn't believe in having kids out of wedlock. I don't believe it either, but I respect those who do. I smile and look ahead. It begins to drizzle. I close my eyes and imagine that it's some kind of fairy land. It sure feels like it. Before I know it, we're at the bakery. It smells of bread and all kinds of pastries. I wish I could have one, but I can't, so I won't.

"Two cups of ice cream, please" Clare asks Mdm. Deid.

"_Oui"_ she tells us.

I barely conceal my laughing by covering my mouth. Her French is so sweet! I tried to get her to teach it to me, but she said I was hopeless. I hope not that bad, but French is a beautiful language, and I guess I just wanted to give it a try.

We eat our ice cream slowly, and talk about our activites. Clare loves to dance, she says it's good for the heart. Well, I think sewing is good for the soul. It's made a definte good person out of me, why not out of her. When we finish, I leave for home, and she leaves for her home. It feels good to be back again. Mom isn't here, but Dad is.

"Hi Dad" I greet.

He turns around from the counter.

"Bea, my little girl" he ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead, I giggle.

"I'm going to get dressed" I tell him.

"Take your time, the reapings are in an hour" he tells me shortly.

My father hates the reapings. I understand. I don't like them either, but I don't absolutely detest them. They're normal stuff. They've been happening forever. When I finally get to my room, a large fine blue silk dress is waiting. It's one mine, and my dad's favorite. I put it on. It's a gentle blue, which falls to the floor. I then tie a blue ribbon in my hair, and I'm down. Mom is waiting. She barely acknowledges me, and we're out the door. I feel anxiety in the air, and I picture the Hunger games right before me, so horrible, so violent.

"Are we going to have lunch?" I ask Mom.

She only presses her lips together, but doesn't answer. Before the reapings start, I catch Clare and we sit together and talk. Suddenly, the announcer is on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome our escort, Trixie Morgan!" she cries.

We applaud. Trixie is wonderfully. beautiful, with golden locks, better than what mine used to me, and beautifully outlined pale skin. She's like the older, prettier version of me. I sigh.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome our lady tribute, Bea Nuova"

My heart suddenly turns, and my lips turn white. The news turns my heart upside down, and for a second, I can't believe it's actually happened.

"D-did they really call me?" I manage to ask Clare.

She doesn't answer, but bows her head in response. I'm going to die. I let the tears flow from my cheeks, to the deserted Earth. All I hoped for is gone, but that doesn't mean I can't try. I wipe my tears and walk up to Mom and Dad, who look stunned enough to faint. I place a kiss, genteely on each one's cheek. It's a farewell that just can't be explained. Then, I close my eyes and head towards the next to big step in my life, or death..

**Abraham Van Alst's POV:**

"You can go now" Old Hills informs me.

"Okay" I respond, and I'm quickly out of the place.

As I exit, I cough up a storm. It's very dirty inside the textile mill, and there's hardly enough air to breathe for everyone, so I can hardly count on it. My heart feels like it's going to explode. I'm used to it by now. I then pick up my pack, and leave. It's reaping day, and that's why I was able to leave early. And besides, I'm not eighteen yet, so that allows me to use the excuse of still being a child. I don't count on being one, since it gets you less pay, but it also encourages people to help you. Especially people like Old Hills, who just want to help.

Old Hills, is an old, toothless bald man, who lives in the poor side of town. But he's an overseer, watching over all of us. He lives alone. His wife died two years back, and she was buried... Well, I don't know where. His two sons are both dead, leaving one granddaughter, who's on her own, and sees Old Hills once in a while. Old Hills' first son, was reaped, and died horrificly in the Hunger Games, so I've been told. I wasn't alive to witness that. His second son died of grief, when his girlfriend died and left him his daughter. Her name is Eata. She's twenty now, and not so pretty. So Old Hills doesn't have much to live for. Poor him. He's never been known by anything else. Why should he be happy, or have pity on me in any way.

"Hey Honest Abe!" laughs Mitchelle Heimer, pushing through the crowd of people, lined in front of the Victors' Memorial.

I roll my eyes. Mitch hates me, especially since I stole his bread in the second grade. Well, he's rich and has family. I don't own a cent, except for the fifty cents I now have. And once I'm done paying the baker, for his bread last week, I'll have none. I don't like him, but there's not much I can do.

"What you lyin' 'bout today boy?" he laughs and throws one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Come on Mitch, I thought you were better than that" I sigh, if I humiliate him, he'll go away.

He rolls his eyes and goes away. That's not like him. He probably doesn't want trouble. Good riddance, neither do I! I then turn on the baker's street. She won't be happy with me. She thinks I dress like a robber. Well, that's all I honestly have, and that's why I dress like one. Unless she wants me to truly become one, I don't think she should criticize so much. I then knock on her front door, she open. Her brown eyes are like peircers, waiting to stab the next victim with posion.

"Hello ma'm" I greet, nodding to her.

"What do you want, you little gamin?" she cries, not recognizing me from all the smoke in the factory.

"It's Abe"

"Oh" her eyes calm down, and she lets me in, looking suspicious.

"My, what an awful looking boy you've become" she comments, looking up and down at me.

She then raises my hand for her to see, she shakes her head.

"Those hands! My, you must work a lot"

I don't know why she's acting like this, she should be charging me for the bread. She knows I work a lot, is this some sort of sister? I don't know.

"Well, you see, I came here to owe money for the bre-"

"No! None of that, keep it for yourself, and buy a new jacket, that one is worn. You look like a monster!"

I look at her curiously. It's Miss Henshieve, I think, but maybe she's happy today, I suddenly decide to ask.

"Are you okay, Miss Henshieve?" I ask.

"Of course my boy, just happy" she then turns around and makes her way behind the counter.

I nod, and exit. I wonder what she's so happy about. I guess it's not my business anyway. I honestly have no idea. I head for home, Dad will be waiting. He's always wanting me to come home. Then Jake appears next to me.

"Hey, what're you doing today?" he asks me.

"Well... I just finished working, and I'm going to get ready for the reapings, as usual" I tell him.

"Not as usual, the reapings aren't everyday!"

"Well, getting dressed is, I suppose"

"Yes, whatever. Why are you covered in smoke?" he asks lamely.

"I worked" I answer, simply.

"Yeah, well, get dressed and come meet me at Sister's house" he tells me.

I don't want to go, but I have to. Sister's house is used for games, plans, and fun. I don't want to go, I know there's trouble there, and that's the last thing I need. Trouble. I hate the exact sound of the word. It's painful, and hurtful, especially if I'm reaped. I shudder. I don't want to reaped. It's the last thing on my list to do, in fact.

My father is one block down the road, home early as well. He's a good father, for someone who lost his wife and little boy. I think he wanted a daughter too. I think he's hoping for me to marry, so that I'll have grandkids. I don't know. It's impossible to know. My father's also very quiet, and never talks, unless he has to, or something. I only pity him, and wish I could do something. Maybe it's more than pity. Way more than pity, because pity is not kind. Feeling sorry for him, is.

"Hey Kilo" I greet the little boy on my step.

"Hey Abe" he greets back, waving his hand slightly, jokingly.

"What ya doin' out here?" I ask him, sitting by him.

He shrugs.

"Waiting to eat, sumpin' like that" he then laughs, I ruffle his hair.

He's like a little brother, well, I had a little brother, but he's gone now, with Mom. I sigh. I miss them so much. Sometimes, it's hardly bearable. No, all the time. It's like a knife, always plunging back in, to remind me of it, like the Capitol. The Hunger Games is the knife in the heart of our Districts. The Capitol. This is their fault, and it's their fault that Mom and Will. He's not Will, he's Wilhelmus, like my father. I'm Abraham, like? My grandfather, whose also dead. It seems like everyone is dying now, and their blood is splattered all over the Capitol's hands.

I rarely feel angry, for I have no reason to be truly be, but the Capitol is likely the one thing I cannot tolerate or shove to the side. It's there, like the knife plunging into my skin. Reminding me with the Hunger Games. Two more years. That's all, and I'm done. I won't have to volunteer anymore. I won't have to enter. But Kilo will. One year, and then he's elidgeable. I can't shove past the worry.

"Here" I offer him a scrap of bread, and he takes it.

"I'll see you later my little man" I tell him as I enter our home, which is crumpled and broken down.

"Abe, get dressed" my father orders from the counter.

Like a good boy, I obey, and I dress quickly and quietly. It's getting to noon, and I'm going to the reapings really soon. In about thirty minutes. My suit is ragged, but almost decent, so I put it on. My father then leads us to the Square. He looks out in the distance, focusing on, well nothing really. Maybe he sees mom. Whatever his reason is, I'm not interefering. We arrive just in time. I take my place, next to Jake. He looks nice, with his hair pulled back, but I hardly notice. My eyes wander around, and settle on Miss Henshieve. She's holding hands with a rich man who's a victor. I recognize him. I understand why she's been so happy. She's going to get married. You only have to look to notice that. I'm hardly paying attention when they call the girls' name. But I listen when they call my name.

"Abraham Van Alst" is all I catch.

I jerk my head up from my daydream. That's exactly why you pay attention to the reapings. The girl I see on stage, is quite pretty, with a nice pixie cut, and a long silk dress. I may be a guy, but that doesn't keep me from knowing that kind of stuff. I sigh. Of course it would be me. And some girl. I don't know her, but I don't care. Me? In the Hunger Games. I feel a pang of depression, and I cover my chin with my hand. It feels rough and ragged. No one cares. That's alright.

"Such is fate" I murmur, and so it is.


	11. District 9 Reapings

**Mara Mason's POV: **

"There was a girl in town, her name was Suzy Brown!" sings Aurora, jumping up and down to her jump rope.

"Nancy!" I correct, swinging slightly on the swingset.

"Whatever!" she shouts back.

I roll my eyes. She's got to be the most dense little eight year-old I've ever seen. She doesn't even know the difference between Mieck Keamy and Opal Keamy, and they're brother and sister. She continues to sing, out of pitch and with the wrong lyrics. I laugh. She's got a LOT to learn.

"Isn't her sister the sweetest?" Willow asks Natalia in a low voice.

"I can hear you" I inform her.

"We know" responds Natalia.

"Well, then why whisper?" I ask her.

They both shrug, and I know not to interfere anymore. We're good as we are. Aurora turns around as she sings, even louder. We are currently sitting at a park, which is sort of embarassing, since Aurora is attracting a lot of the WRONG attention. I pretend not to pay attention and hum. Todays' reaping day, so there won't be a whole lot of people. That's good. A crowd is the LAST thing we need.

"So, we agreed that Ree is the most likely person to be reaped?" asks Natalia, as if we hadn't already.

"Yes" Willow and I both answer.

"Well that's a relief. Think of how awful it would be if one of US were reaped" she mutters, looking into the distance.

But I don't think about it, and I can that Willow doesn't either. I push it to the back of my mind. Today, I'm going to relax, be free. Then I can think about the reapings later.

"We're going to your house, right Mara?" Willow asks me, leaning over the side of her bench.

"Sure" I answer, and then laugh.

"Are you sure?" Willow looks suspicious.

"Well? What did you think I was going to do? Throw you out on the streets?" I ask, curiously.

"Naw, let's go on" Natalia then stands up, and we leave little Aurora playing in the park.

That's bad. If she gets hurt, Mom will blame me. She doesn't like me, or so I think. I don't know, she's always nagging me to do this and that. I guess that's just being a mother. It's hard to be a mother, I guess. Always worrying about losing your children every reaping. It's bad enough having to be slaves, but to participate in the reapings! You'd think that it's enough. But apparently not. The Capitol isn't always on my mind. I like to take on better thoughts, often.

"When are we going?" asks Willow.

"Going where?"

"To the reapings!"

"Oh"

"Well!"

"I have no idea!"

"Let's ask Mara, she knows everything" jokes Willow.

I roll my eyes. They think apparently, that I know everything. Well, in a sense, I do, about socializing, but that's about it. I'm good in school, if that's what they mean, but I'm not special or anything.

"When are we going to the reapings Mara?" asks Willow.

"Come on guys, you know I have no more idea than you do!" I cry, rolling my eyes.

They look at each other in pretend suprise. I laugh.

"I'll be going at midnight" I tell them.

"Well, hope you don't miss them"

"I won't"

"Good"

When Aurora is finally out of sight, we pitch up our talk.

"Where's Birch?" asks Natalia.

I shrug. That's one thing I never know. Where Birch is. You'd think that by dating, we'd always be on each other's path and trail, and frolick or whatever. But for us, we're kind of seperable. I mean, we don't bug each other, if we do EVEN bug each other, because I know any time with Birch is a treasure spent, but just in case, you know, because you never truly know what the other is thinking. Suddenly, I hear a car running by. It's the stupid escort! If there's one thing I hate more than the Capitol, it's the people themselves. They're so pink, and pretty, and stupid! Ha! It's amazing they know how to live.

"Look, it's redhead Bobby!" shouts Willow, pulling off her jacket.

"Bobby!" shout the kids, gathering at the end of the road.

From the car, she flicks us off. We nearly die laughing. Oh it's the life making fun of them. They're so helpless, they never do anything back!

"Well, let's go find that HOT boyfriend of yours" suggests Natalia, as soon as the car is out of sight.

"Sure" I shrug and they lead on.

It seems to me, like Willow has some secret connection to Birch. Not even kidding. She lands exactly where he is, at the bakery, no doubt buying food for his brother. His kind little brother, who is more than a little sick. No, don't think of him. I can't know, not when it's today, and anything can happen. Birch doesn't like the people he associates himself with. He says they're the worst ever. And I couldn't really agree more, but he wants popularity, and popularity demands cruel and stupid friends. Suddenly they see us.

"Look!" cries one of them "It's Marry!"

I roll my eyes. I still don't get why they call me that. Maybe they expect Birch and I to get married. I laugh. Just think of that!

"Hey Mara!" greets Birch, his bright eyes shining into mine.

I don't know why I feel uneasy before him. It's just... his look I guess. But other than that I'm fine. Suddenly one of friends whispers narrowly to Willow.

"Come on baby! Let's leave the lovebirds, and get some hot stuff on our own!" he then laughs as she smacks him across the face.

"Hey, leave her alone" orders Birch, sounding almost angry.

I laugh, uneasily, as his friends back down. Willow looks ready to burst. She's the best ever, until she explodes on you, and this can happen if you're racist, sexist, or anything else bad that ends with -ist. That's why she hates his friends, and loves him. He's not any of that.

"Are you ready for the reapings?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know" I whisper back.

"Don't whisper" he whispers "that's bad"

I then giggle, he grabs my arm and leads me inside. I still can't shake off the diziness. It's like I'm being led somewhere small by a complete stranger. I don't know. Maybe it's because he's better-looking than me. Even Willow gets like that around Bill. I'm sure she wishes he were here. Bill is a good guy. I can't say I'm very warm to him though. There's just... something about him. I'm not judgemental, but it's just not good. You can tell Willow is like, better than him in some way. But it doesn't matter. She loves Bill, and he loves her. She sits down uneasily at the table. I then realize that Natalia has ditched us. I laugh. Of course she would! Birch then leans over to me.

"You look awesome" he tells me.

"Thanks, you too" I smile back, shyly, and almost hit myself.

"So! I hear Dancer sucked up some juice, and had some hot time with the big guy!" laughs one of his friends, who I think is Mike.

I shake my head. They're so immature, they can't even say anything right. I bet they still even think we have cooties...

"Yeah, I saw it coming. You know, she has the biggest-" he was then cut off sharply.

"That's enough Rister!" shouts Willow, a little more than willing to leave. "I've had enough"

She then leaves, I roll my eyes. This isn't good at all. What could be worse in fact? I get up.

"Listen Birch-" I sigh

"No, it's alright. I understand" he then winks at me, and I'm off.

I finally catch up with Willow after what seems like forever.

"You done getting raped?" she asks me.

"It's a LONG story" I lie, not wanting to really say much.

She shrugs, and we walk home in silence, wondering where Natalia went. I don't know what's up with my friends and I today. I think it's just the reapings. After them, we'll be back the way it was before. That's good. I'm sick of being like this.

"Bye Mara. I'll see you at the reapings" she tells me.

I nod, and watch her leave. That reminds me. I still need to pick up Aurora. I shudder. Suppose she was kidnapped! No, she couldn't be. There aren't really a whole lot of kidnappers here. No one has the time to spare. I understand. I rush to the park, and trip on a curb, tearing my new skirt. I convince myself it's nothing, but I can't get over it for some reason. Talk about intensity. When I reach the park, Aurora is sitting down on a bench, swinging her legs and singing to the beat of them pattering softly against the tiles.

"She just comes and she goes, she's dumb and she knows!"

I roll my eyes. She has no idea about the concept of LEARNING. I think she just comes up with everything. The word is _quick _not _dumb. _

"What are you doing!" I snap "Come on! We can't be late" I cry to her, taking her hand and pulling her along.

"Sure we can! There's nothing but time!" she cries, and begins to continues to sing.

"Laaaaaa!"

"Well, it's still your fault that my new skirt is torn open!" I shoot back.

She doesn't say anything, and completely ignores me. Sometimes, I think she misses all the points in life. When we arrive home, my brother, Bridger is trying to start a fire. I roll my eyes again. They really are a dumb pair of twins. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But that's the way it goes. Suddenly, in a long hurry, my Mom rushes downstairs, when she sees me, she doesn't smile.

"Mara! What have you done with your skirt?" she cries.

I cringe. I can't tell her I was chasing after Aurora, because she'll suspect something, and it's not good. So I pinch her little arm as Aurora is about to tell.

"Oh, I tripped on our way back" I tell her.

She nods, and places the groceries on the table.

"What's for lunch?" I ask her.

"Nothing, get a new skirt"

So I settle for one, that was new last year. It's blue, and not as clean, but it's decent. Some one knocks at the door. It's my friends. I open it.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to go. Let's go!" I cry, pulling them along as I leave the house.

"Why in such a hurry?" asks Willow.

"I'm meeting Birch again, this time his friends will be gone" I tell them.

So we meet up with him. He hands me flowers. I smile. He's got to be one of the nicest guys I know. Bill drags Willow off into the crowd, which leaves Natalia, Birch, and I to entertain each other, until the door finally opens. We take our seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Bobbereta Spinch!" we then applaud.

I can barely keep from laughing. Bobby Spinch. What a name.

"Thank you Honey!" she cries, as she kisses the little girl who had announced her name "And now for the ladies is..."

"Come on" I whisper.

"Mara Mason"

Birch grasps my hand, but I pull loose before those fingers can tighten around mine. I then turn to face him.

"I-" he begins, but doesn't finish as I shake my head.

While other things are at play, like Bill holding onto Willow, like she's his, and Natalia bowing her head, I feel peaceful inside. Like, I'm going to die, but it doesn't matter. I don't know, maybe that's how I've always been living life.

**Krow Haliss:**

"Well, aren't you going to kill anyone!" asks Dillion, hanging upsidedown from a tree.

"Anything. And yeah!" I tell him, shooting straight into a large rabbit.

"Well, that's enough for two days worth of a toddler's mouth!" he laughs.

I roll my eyes and go to pick it up. My arrow is fully through it's lifeless body, with blood tripping at the end.

"How much do you reckon we'll get for it?" I ask him, pointing upwards.

"'Bout sumpin and a few cents, really Krow?" he asks me.

"Whaddya mean?" I ask him back.

"I mean, that thing! Won't feed your family!"

"Well, it'll help!" I grunt, as I push it into my back pack.

"Help what?"

"You know, my family can feed themselves!" I point out.

"Then why are you hunting all the time?"

I look up, and the sun is seemingly in my eyes. The trees barely brush them away. Dillion looks like a monkey, with his mattered hair, and brown clothes. His skin is also dark, very tan, like mine.

"Just because they feed themselves, doesn't mean they feed me, I tell him, through grunts of hitching another arrow.

"Oh! Come on! Don't tell me the shun thing is still on!"

"It's still on"

"Wow"

We don't talk for a while. It's like this. I come out of the house, like always, never being noticed, and I hunt here, with Dillion, everyday. He makes fun of what I catch, although he can't catch any better. I guess it's the life like that.

"So? What's her name?" he jokes, landing next to me.

"There's not girl" I inform him, already knowing that he was joking.

"Yeah, why not. You know man, you can never take a joke" he then hits my shoulder, as I catch eyes a squirrel.

I don't hesitate to shoot it, but it almost hits Dillion, who stumbles back.

"Hey man, you almost hit me there-" he goes on and on, but I don't listen.

The squirrel is almost weightless, but my arrow is harder to pull out, when I do, I realize that all of them are filthy with today's catch. I turn towards the Dillion.

"I have to clean my arrows!"

"Why?"

"Because they're filthy!"

"You're like my Mom"

"Come on. It could spread diseases" I say before I realize I do sound like a Mom.

He howls in laughter, and I walk away. I don't know how he can be like this, but he is. And I guess there's not much I can do. I stoop by the creek, and I dump my arrows into them, forming a circle around them with my arms. I then pull them together. A few tips rub against my skin, which I'm sure will cause some sort of rash, or whatever. Dillion watches.

"Well, I take it back, you're like the maid"

"Shut up man" I tell him, as I turn back to washing my arrows.

He then sits down a rock next to me, and hoots.

"Today's reapings day, you know" he tells me.

I jerk up, and to be honest, I completely forgot until now. I pretend like it doesn't matter, and continue washing my arrows. But I'm not very into it either. I can't stop thinking... Those kids. Ugh. The Capitol needs to be brought down, or at least have a hand on top of it, keeping it in place, like the Hunger Games is to us, except less harsh. I wish they would leave us alone. It's bad enough to be slaves, but to be peices in a game? Object? That's just too much.

"That's okay, you know. I'm chill with it" he tells me.

I pretend not to listen, when all of a sudden, a large kill gets in the way, I don't know what it is, but anything that big is good enough for me. I aim my arrow, and almost nail it, but it goes flying right past a girl with a knife in the kill's stomach instead. She ducks.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Watch it!" she shouts, obviously a little more than angry.

Dillion laughs and flees, and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry!" I call back.

"You better be!" she shouts, skillfully taking the knife out of his stomach, and packing him into his bag. I then gather up my arrows. It's close to time for the reapings, and I need to sell my kill. I then realize I forgot to make trail markers, and I look back for the girl, but she's gone.

"Got a little lost?" jokes Dillion, throwing my bag back at me.

"Not so much" I lie.

"Well, you haven't got much else"

"Mmm" I nod forward to the butchers' shop.

As we walk in, she greets us.

"Hello lads" she says, coming to the counter "Got anything for me to buy?"

"A few good squirrels, but they were shot by an arrow" I hold up the four I managed to catch.

"Right, I'll give you four for each"

I look at Dillion, who shrugs.

"Six" I tell her.

"Five"

"Six"

"No more than five, no less, take it or leave it"

I pout at her. She's not mean, or rude. She's just business. She's actually being very nice about it. The first butcher would only give two per well-done squirrel, and I can't tell you how hard it was to find that.

"Deal" I tell her.

She hands me twenty coins, and takes in the squirrels, and hangs them up. I feel engrossed. She's going to cut them soon.

"Anything else, lads?" she asks us.

"One rabbit" I tell her.

"I'll give you six"

"Here" I hand her the rabbit, she hands the money.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I think it is all"

"Well, have a nice day, and may the odds be ever in your favor" she grunts as she takes down the squirrels.

"Let's go" I tell Dillion.

He nods and follows me.

"Well? I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" he repeats, and he's off.

I then walk towards the baker's shop. Today, I'm going to buy bread, and some vegetables for lunch, for a sandwich. When Mom was alive, she would for me, but now I've got to fend on my own. I'm not really shunned, but I consider myself, since my brother Kletus might be getting married and all, I won't be bothering them. I enter, the baker is waiting for me, with my usual bread, when I come from hunting.

"Here you are son" he says, handing it to me "Nice and freshly baker, you know the price"

As a matter of fact, I do. Nice loaf costs about eight dollars. Fourteen left. I have to spend wisely. I turn around to see the girl I almost killed.

"What are you doing here?" she cries.

I shrug.

"Buying some food"

"Well, on your way" she tells me, and looks behind her as I leave.

"Well, good riddance" I mutter, as I move forward.

Lots of people are gathered for a show outside the Square. They have one every year. When I was little, I used to watch. Now, I know that whatever it is, it's all fake and Capitolized, but no less wonderful to the little kids gathered around, Connor then catches me by the shoulder.

"Mind sharing that loaf?" he asks in a low voice.

"Not exactly" I tell him.

"Alright, I got some cheese and tomatoes, is that enough?" he asks.

So we swap halves, he gets half this loaf of bread, and I get half of his stash. We eat carefully, because you never know with these Districts.

"So, how's life?" he asks me.

"Fine, almost killed a girl today"

He then laughs really hard.

"How bad?" he asks.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, how ugly was she, to make you want to kill her?"

"Not ugly, not pretty either though. I was aiming at a squirrel and-" he then cuts me off.

"So it's your fault, I knew it"

I shrug. There's really not much more to be said. We watch the show in silence, since there isn't a whole lot to say. We both stare ahead, our heads identical.

"Well, how's your sister?"

"Well enough. Still sick, and quite risky, but she'll be fine" he sounds like he's more trying to reassure himself, but then again, who wouldn't.

"What disease does she have?"

"Tuberculosis"

I shudder. I've learned about it in school. It's what my mother had, before she-. I don't like to talk about it, and I hope that Hope doesn't get it. Hope. I guess they were right in naming her that.

"Up you go, it's reaping time!" shouts a boy, as he almost crosses my lap.

"Watch it" I mutter.

I walk to the eighteens section, where Dillion and Connor are seated. I had to deal with Dad and Kletus beforehand. I'm taking tessarae for the year, for them. My dad doesn't work in anything good. He was a doctor. He quit, because after Mom died, he believed that he was a fail, that he couldn't save anyone, and he didn't want to be anything that reminded him of her, which was nearly anything. So, he's an apprentice in a lab. He just works with people, I guess.

"Mara Mason" is all I catch, and I jump right up.

The girl walks up to the store. Why'll I'm trying to figure out where I know her from I hear.

"Krow Haliss"

I sigh. Of course. No one reacts. Not even Connor or Dillion. They seem as though they've recieved an electrict shock. Me too. Because now, I'm awake. I take a few steps, and then I'm running towards the stage. Forget walking. Or doing anything but riding the wave of life.


	12. District 10 Reapings

**Aria Charin's POV:**

"It's okay" I soothe, as Chrissy leans in my arms, crying.

"I want mama"

"I know, I do too, but-" I cut myself off, how can I say this?

Her big green eyes turn on me. They're just like mine. Except they don't fail to show a single sign of innocence. She's young and sweet, but she's seen too much, heard too much. She was there when Mom died, and now she has nightmares. I can still see her, dead, on the floor. Because of my father. And his beatings. I run my fingers over what used to be a deep cut, from a knife that my father owned. It wasn't his fault, even Mom said so. It was the Capitol's fault, and our own.

"Where are we?" asks Chrissy, curling up against me.

I tear up. This shoudn't happen. She's so young, and youthful, and innocent. Sometimes, you just can't trust the world, and I certainly can't. They've torn me away from what I knew best, and now I'm here.

"Don't you remember honey? We're in the town orphanage" I try to block out the tears and choking, but it doesn't work.

"Oh" her voice is so soft, I would've thought it belonged to a bird.

Our room is a mess of feathers, blankets, and ceiling leaks, curtesy of rich kids, who gladly use our roofs as aiming targets. I wish they knew that we had to suffer for it. or maybe they do know. Maybe they just don't care. That's probably it. I know Capitol and rich people. Careless, violent, gross, and anythind bad among those words to go with it. Chrissy pulls up Jeremy, who's covered by mounds of pillows. That's all there is. No beds, no couches, nothing, just pillows and blankets, and torn and broken ones too. None that anyone would want. I think the entire floor is covered in it. We all share a room because we're siblings. But that doesn't make things easier, only harder.

"What's for breakfast?" asks Seraphine, strechting from underneath two blankets.

"Whatever I can find" I tell her.

Seraphine has almost blue hair, the explanation takes forever. We lost Seraphine about two years ago. She had run away from Dad, who was so drunk, he began to... I don't want to think about it. The poor litte girl was dressed in rags, and covered in dirt when we found her, it was horrible. My mother, like a good person, helped her up and cleaned her off, with our best stuff, but when dad found out, he beat her, until she was bleeding on the floor. I can remember her screams, how she tried to escape. But she didn't, because she wanted to guarentee that we were safe. I can't pull myself to blame my dad. He was great, until his work got bad, and then he started drinking. It was okay, I mean he never hit us, until Mom insisted I stop working. I did, and he grew violent. I didn't understand, not until he killed Mom. I don't know where he is now. If I did, I would run away from this prison. Straight too him. I love my Dad. I know he didn't mean it, even if he did do it. Seraphine and Michael can't forgive him, because they never really knew him before he drank.

"I'm going to find food" Michael groans, propping himself up.

"No you're not. I'm going to sell some of our old clothes, and then I'll buy us some food" I tell them.

The reaping day is the only day we get a full meal, because it's the day we sell all our old clothes, which is almost nothing, but it still gets us more money than simply working in the fields. I work there, every spare time I get, unless it's spent seeing Brian. But he used to come with me, all the time. But since he won the Hunger Games, it's become hard for him. He doesn't work anymore, can't stand to. He doesn't go outside a lot either. He stays in. I think it prevents from seeing the graveyard of his fellow tribute, and that's what keeps him straight and in line. I think he loved her. I don't know why, but that bothers me. I feel so sorry for him though. He's nice enough to lend me some money time to time, but I don't count on it. If I do, then I'll always count on it. So I don't bother him about it. He understands.

I swing a shawl around my shoulders, since it's always getting a little bit chilly before the reapings. I feel the cold air bite into my flat cheeks as I step out the door. I must look like a fright, pale, skinny, messy hair, wild green eyes. I must look like a human mutt. I hate mutts. They're the works of the Captiol. And to think that I look like one, almost makes me determined to look better.

"Good morning Miss Charin" Mr. Bince, the barber calls from the window.

I raise my hand and wave. He's a good man. He bought my hair, once, or twice. The first time, I wanted a present for my father. He was sober, and he accepted it happily. It was a gold chain. I wonder if he still has it, if he's still alive. I shudder at the thought he could be dead. That Capitol couldn't do that. Take away my father from this world and me away from him? Not two things. That would be too much. The second time, well, we were orphans, and I was cold and hungry, with Seraphine sick. He bought it for twenty dollars, which allowed me to buy some stuff. I wrap my shawl around myself tighter, and watch as kids pass by. They are lucky. They still have parents.

"Are those some more clothes for me?" asks the shopkeeper, as I enter in, shivering.

I nod, and place them down. He sighs and touches my cheek.

"Why! You must be so cold, come and sit by the furnace!"

He then directs me to it, and sits me down. It must seem strange that there would be a furnace, but it helps me, a little more than a lot. I feel my cheeks slowly warming, as he looks over our clothes. There's one pair of shorts, torn and worn down with work. There's two Sunday dresses, for Sunday, obviously. They're in okay shape, with some ribbon and nice clothe, a little bit of lace, trimmed unevenly at the bottom. They were for Seraphine and Chrissy, not me. Then there are at least seven more peices. He nods.

"I'll give you thirty" he tells me.

I jump up. I know he's poor, but I've got a family to feed, and I think he's forgetting that there's five of us, and one of him. Shame on whoever thinks that adults should eat more than kids. Besides, the old man has food to eat, you can tell. He may be broken, and worn down, but he's not getting away with this.

"No less than forty" I tell him cooly.

Surprised by outgoingness, since he usually knows me as shy and delicate, he stumbles back.

"I'll give you fifty, if you sell me something else" he tells me.

I shudder. What is there to sell? The only thing left for us, is the clothes we wear, and the blankets we need for the cold, biting weather. For a second, I am stunned. But if I don't sell something, we won't eat enough today. One loaf of good bread, is already ten dollars, and then there's some vegetables, and water, which adds on at least twenty. And then I need to pay for our upkeeping, so I don't have to take the tessarae. That'll be at least forty. I look down at my shawl. It's warm, and it helps a ton, but it needs to go. I then take it off, hesitantly.

"Here, I'll give you this" I mutter, handing it over.

He inspects it, and I feel better. Now I can breathe.

"I'll give you fourty-five" and then seeing my face fall, he adds "You know, it isn't hard to find a batter of pennies in this city, no matter what the Capitol does"

I look up, as he hands the money. I understand. But now that's it cold, and the reapings are coming up, I'm not getting my hair cut off. It will leave me ugly, and colder than I already am. So I need to be reasonable. I nod, and exit, money in hand. The wind bites my bare skin, and I can't help but shiver. I see other kids, laughing at my tacky pants, and torn top. I shouldn't be wearing this. But like before, life comes before riches. I'll have enough money one day, but not now. Right now, I have to worry about other things. I decide that I'll go to see Brian. He'll need it. I remember his painful eyes. They're beautiful, but full of horrible memories of the Hunger Games. He'll be haunted by now. Seeing more kids getting sent to their death. I feel my heart darken, like the sky. Poor boy. I'll see him soon though. And that's good enough for me. When I arrive at the house, he's sitting on the porch, opposite to the graveyard. I smile at him. He smiles blankly back.

"Hey Brain" I whisper, as I sit at his feet.

"Hey Aria" he says, quietly.

Once upon a time, he was fun, and happy, and full of life. But now, his voice is like the wind, so soft and weak, easy to break. I feel like music is playing in the background. Sad and scary. I look out. It's going to rain. He smiles at me. A gentle little smile.

"You look cold"

"Yes, I just sold my covering"

"Take my jacket" and he takes off his jacket

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to get it dirty"

He then laughs, and sets it eyes on a rock in the sand. I remember that's how he won, by smashing a rock into a boy's skull. I remember that frighful and rejoiceful end. How he was coming home. How we met, how we became friends. Now, that's all the past. We have to keep living. I think he's relieved, and very sad. Of course he's sad. Everyone who wins the Hunger Games is. I grab his hand, and he smiles at me. I feel myself blush.

"It's over Brian. You don't have to feel bad, you did what you had to do" he nodded, but didn't respond.

I shake my head. This isn't going well.

"Do you have anything for me and my siblings to wear, I don't have anything?" I ask him.

"Sure" his smile is sweet, and showed no sign of killing, or death.

I then walk home. My heart is sinking. The outfit he gave me, will probably be too big. I can't predict though. It belongs to his sister, who's older and bigger than I. But she also has other clothes, which are handed down to Chrissy, and Seraphine. Michael and Jeremy get nice pants, and a white shirt. As I enter, I realize I forgot the food. I ran back to the bakery.

"Here" I quickly hand him the money, and take a loaf of bread.

It's thirty minutes till the reaping. I shudder. I better get this fast. I don't bother to spend time buying TONS of side snacks, but I get some. And then I quickly pay off our expenses, which it twenty dollars. I then have five left, so I store it in my old pocket, as I slide into the dress. I wrap his jacket around me, so it's unoticeable. But it's not going away. It's too big, and that's all there is. I then zip it up. Suppose I get hot? And forget! I shake my head. I WON'T forget, besides that's the least of my worries, right?

"And for the ladies is..." he pauses, I shake my head.

He thinks he's stirring up tension, but not for me, maybe for others. Seraphine's knuckles are turning white, by grasping the edge of the bar.

"Aria Charin!"

I jerk up with a start. That's me. I then try to settle myself. Yes. It would be me, of people. Me, who never even took the tessarae. Then I feel Chrissy's hand against mine.

"Who did they call?"

Yes, who did they call? Me. That's who. I feel eyes on me, Brian is by my side. His face is paler than I've ever seen him.

"Come on" he mutters.

I don't take his extended hand, and but just go ahead. I hear a sob. Chrissy's. She's begging me to come back. I turn towards Brian.

"Please take care of them. They can't fend for themselves"

He nods, still looking blank, and goes to comfort them. I feel my heart pound. Well this is it.

**Nate Morgue:**

"The Hunger Games was settled by..." I am then cut off by Vee, who is a little more than just somewhat annoyed.

"What are you reading?" she interrupts.

I look up from my History book. She's standing there, pouting at me.

"The History of Panem" I barely answer.

"Oh come on! You do this everytime! Can't you be of any use?"

I roll my eyes. She's hard to take seriously. Not even Amanda can take her seriously. She's sitting at the fire, petting her kitty, I forget his name. I look up at Vee, peering through what seems like a looking glass. She looks ridiculous, with her hands on her hips, and an angry look and scowl. I can't help but laugh. It's too funny.

"Come on, I need to read, or else, I won't be going to college, like you!" Amanda then laughs, she loves everything I say.

"Well, at least I help this family!" she shoots back.

I try to suppress my family. The only good thing she does, is be a brat, and take Mom's temper off me and Amanda, which I can thank her for. She's always getting into trouble it seems. I think she deserves it, and that's not something I always say. I look at my watch. It'll be time to meet my friends soon. I then leave for the hanger, and pull on my coat, as Vee complains about just about everything. I wonder how she has friends, if she even has friends. I'm not mean, nor do I ever intend to be, but Vee is the limit I'll go.

"You know what, I'm late" I tell her, as I zoom out the door.

Amanda is going to get it now. She can escape too. She has her friends. Probably the reason I'm so tired of Vee, is because of Isabella and Amanda, probably the sweetest, most soft-tempered people I will ever meet. That's why Amanda is my best sibling, and Isabella my best friend next to Duncan. I'm off to see them now, along with Horace, who is kind of my study-buddy. He's cool, no matter what. His glasses are the only actual good pair in the District, it seems. Anyone else with them, usually ends up on the floor next to me. I am glad I don't need them. Horace, Duncan, and Isabella are gathered outside a shop. You'd think that Isabella would rather be with other girls. It doesn't seem so. She enjoys being with Duncan, Horace, and I. I guess she thinks of Horace as kind of girly. That's not true, he's just softer than the rest of us, kind and very bookworkish. He's a good kid though, I can't doubt that for one moment. Isabella smiles at me. I smile back, and feel completely at ease.

"Hey Bella, Ace, Duncan" I greet, sitting down.

"Hey Big Boy!" cries Duncan, laughing, and smiling.

Bella just looks away. Most people think it's an ugly name, but it's pretty in Italian. I like the way the baker pronounces it, it's very nice. He's Italian. It just seems to roll of his tongue, rather than... well, I don't know.

"What's today?" asks Duncan, in a stupid voice.

"I have no idea" I tell him, jokingly of course.

"Let's ask Ace Hardware" and then he goes off and bugs Ace, who is completely into his book. I look at Bella. She looks great in a white dress, that comes to her knees.

"I bet it's easy to dance in that" I comment, looking up and down at it.

She blushes, and smiles at the same time.

"It's one of my dancing dresses, you know, from forever ago" she then laughs, kind of nervously.

"I see, what did you dance?" I ask her.

"Oh, I think jazz" now she sounds as though she's going to faint.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

We then sit down, and Duncan comes back, faking a crying face.

"It's reaping day"

Isabella and I laugh.

"You say that all the time, even yesterday he said that" she says, although not looking at me.

I shrug. It's true. He's always finding ways to trick both Bella and I. But today is the reaping. I can't say it bugs me all the time, everyday, but it does piss me off, especially the Quarter Quells. I've never seen one, but I hear that they're cruel. I wonder what they'll do for the 100th Hunger Games. Probably something horrible. I shudder. I've seen people come and go, and I've never actually met a victor, but I here they have a tough time living it out. That's the cruelty of the Hunger Games. Even if you win, you're probably still dead. I'd rather die with a bunch of friends, than live alone. Death would seem like a nice escape from that. I don't how victors cope with it, from seeing people here and there. However, if I were to win, would I be like that? Probably not. I think I'd still have Isabella, Duncan, and Horace. I would have to.

"Did you guys know that the council voted it out for the Hunger Games?" asked Horace from behind us.

We all turned around. His glasses are low on his nose, like usual, and he has a soft expression on, which he mostly uses with Isabella. He thinks that girls ought to be treated ever so gently. I wish he knew Vee.

"What was the percentage" asked Bella, leaning forward.

"Sixty-three voted yes" he said.

We were silent. Sixty-three. So that many people were cruel enough to come up with such a punishment.

"What else" I ask, because it's while it's cruel, it's also VERY interesting.

"There were three other punishments that were in mind" Horace says quietly.

"What the best?"

"What do you mean by the best?"

"He means the easiest to get by" Isabella answers for me, not bothering to look up.

"They were all pretty bad. But I have to say the Hunger Games seemed most just to me. The rest were horrific"

So then the Capitol was more just than we thought. I laugh. Just? Not at all, I mean, for the Capitol, I guess it's not as bad as I thought. But still, that thirty-seven precent...

"What were the others?" Duncan asks, I can't believe it, he hates history.

"Well, there was one, saying that the District, would have to send lots of the best-looking children to be eaten alive-" he was then cut off my Isabella's look "My apologies Bella, but it was kind of like Ancient Greece"

Well, he got that right. For some reason, when I think Isabella is about to cry, she just smiles.

"Well, I guess we're lucky that they're not AS evil as we thought"

"So it would seem. Then there was to pick three families from each District, and have them choose one to live"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Isabella cries

"Well, they were going to make it into a dramatic movie, for the people to be entertained by. You know that they're into that kind of shit" we were all silent, and then he read the last one.

"And then, there was that lots of babies should be taken away from their families, and thrown in as a sacrifice to the President"

Well, I have to say, the last one sounded terrible enough. But that rest. Ugh, ugh, ugh. Horace then puts down the book.

"Oh the hell with that, let's go do something"

I guess he's just trying to cheer us up. So the Hunger Games were the best choice, unless the Capitol lied in the book, which could be true, to make them seem more just. We decide to go to the park, where it's peaceful and quiet, and we can have lunch. I scowl as I realize I forgot to bring it. I was going to run home, when Isabella shoved a sandwich at me.

"Here, I don't need it" she offers, and then smiles.

I smile back, and then we settle by the pond to eat it. I catch eyes with Amanda, who is with some friends. She's chatting, and laughing, so I can tell she's having a good time. You'd think that she wouldn't want to be popular, but that isn't anywhere near true. She worships popularity.

"So, when's the reapings?" Bella asks me.

"I think at the normal time" I tell her.

"I meant, when are we going"

I look at Horace's golden watch. It's eleven-thirty. Well, that's quite enough.

"Really soon" I tell her.

She smiles and leans back into the grass, staring at the clouds. I look up. One looks like it's in the shape of a dog. And one in the shape of Amanda's cat. I then look back at her, her eyes are closed. I turn towards Horace's book.

"Can I borrow it, it seems interesting"

"Sure buddy"

"Are you afraid for the reapings?"

"I suppose just as ever"

"Do you hate them"

"Not as much since I read the paper"

"I don't think it justifies them though, they could've given no punishment at all"

"I guess so, but you can tell after the rebellion, it was hard enough"

I shrug. That's true. And I guess I have to get all responsibilites in mind. When it's time for the reapings, we throw away our trash, and I remember to thank Isabella for her sandwich. I think her Mom makes them best. But I guess it's the same all the way around. We walk towards the Square, which stands high and strong. it's the best-looking building here, for our place isn't the best. But it's good enough. My friends stay with me as we take our seats. We had to beg for them to finally allow Isabella to sit next to us. When she did, I'm sure she felt awkward, sitting next to a bunch of boys. She was blushing the entire speech. Finally she calls the girls. Isabella grasps my hand desperately.

"Aria Charin!"

Isabella doesn't let go, but her the color comes back to her, and she looks relieved. She then laughs.

"I was so scared for a moment. Well, now it's the boys. Suppose-" she was cut off by the announcer.

"The boys is Nate Morgue"

And that's when it all happens. Isabella's face falls, and her face turns completely white. All four of us stand up.

"I think there's only one name on this peice of paper" says the escort, triggering some laughs.

I look down, and don't bother to raise my head. Why? I then turn to Ace, who's looking petrified, and hand him his book.

"I don't think I need it" I tell him, and head for the stage, ignoring Isabella's spilled face.

I then storm towards the stage. Forget it. The Capitol is every bit as cruel as every says, no matter what they do.


	13. District 11 Reapings

**Hey guys, it's me, lovethemusic. I just want to say, I am getting kind of itchy about the Games, I hope I have a nice one planned out, since I already DO have it planned. If you want me to tell you something about your character, or simply a sentence about how they'll do in the Games, just email me the name of your character. I won't tell who is bloodbath, only a little hint, in which you have to guess! I won't be giving out HUGE hints, but tiny ones, I hope they are nerve-wrecking :)**

**Kiy Everblossom's POV:**

"Kiy, come down" shouts Cienna, from the ground.

I look down at her. She's perched on a rock beneath our tree in our little backyard. Her chin is placed in between her hands, and her elbows are resting on her knees. She is leaning foward with her foot swining. It's a very comforting position. It's because of that we both have bad postures, but at least it's worth it.

"Why?" I ask, hanging from the tree, with my arms wrapped around the drunk, and my feet slid in two tiny places.

I then wrap my feet around the branch, and let myself hang. I'm not too high in the tree, because Peacekeepers might take it the wrong way. No, they will take it the wrong way. They always do, and I hate them for it. I then look backwards, Cienna looks thoughtful, she's probably thinking of a reason for me to come down.

"The Peacekeepers might see you" she says, her eyes still closed.

"I'm hidden in the leaves" I say, which is true, it's one of those trees in which the leaves grow on the outside.

She rolls her eyes. I don't ever want to come down. Not for the stupid reapings. I don't why we have to attend them. But according the Flabbyheads (Peacekeepers), everyone has to attend, or they'll be executed, even if they're a little abandoned baby. I've seen it once, I don't need to see it again, so I manage any little one I can find. Doesn't mean they're grateful to me. It doesn't matter. I don't need anyone to be grateful. I then hop down. If she's annoyed, there's no use in staying up here. I then sit next to her.

"I'm here sleeping beauty"

She opens her eyes, and lays them on me curiously. I then lean back. She's wondering if I'm going to be obnoxious. I don't think I will, I don't exactly feel like being anything to today. I won't feel like being happy until the Capitol is at an end. I then go in the same position that she is in, wondering if Jay is going to be here soon. I hope he is. I can't help but hope he does. The reaping day is a COMPLETE waste, but it's less with a friend. Cienna then gets up.

"Let's get ready for the reapings"

I sigh, that's why she wanted me to come down her. She's a natural born girl. She likes to dress nicely. That's why they discriminate against them in books. All most of them were intersted in "pretty clothing". Well great! What are they going to do if the world dies? Yeah, I didn't think so. I don't care about clothes. I once, maybe twice, went out with my hair looking I had just come out of bed, which I probably did. And I wasn't young either. But Cienna is still nice and helpful. The reason girls play just as big a part as men, is because they've finally gained some sense, here not the Capitol. As I pass the streets, I see what I always see, law and order.

Why have they not rebelled? I always ask that of myself? Why not? Maybe they're wimps, maybe they don't have the time. Whatever the reason is, I'm not buying it. It's bound to happen someday. The Capitol can't use us as slaves forever. If I could die a long, painful death, just to see the world be happy again, I would. Most people wear black on the reaping day, and I understand. I would definetly do it too. As I walk into the broken down, little room with my sister, I feel a surge of discomfort. It's small, cramped, useless, dirty, and sloppy, but it's ours, and I guess that makes it special for us.

"Do you think I should wear this or this?" she asks, holding a red and blue dress in front of her.

I shrug. She's always trying to get me into fashion. I bet she wouldn't help a single kid in the battlefield if she had the chance. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't. I would. I'm not the warmest, fuzziest person ever, but I am good enough to save lives. I know I can.

"I'll go with the blue" she says, trying it on.

"Why are you always such a fashionista" I complain.

She looks at me with her deep blue eye, and I'm almost sorry I asked, then she says.

"Well, we need some brightness, don't we?" she asks.

"I know, but dressing pretty makes men think of you like an object" I point out.

"No, and if they dared, they'd get it from me, that they need to think of me as a person" she says.

I feel something warm inside. Yes, she would save a kid's life, even risk her own doing so. I look up at her. Her eyes are focused ahead, and she's humming a familiar tune, one I've heard before. It's from musical experience, a program we went to a few years back. This is about war, and ugliness, and how it affects people. It hurts to sing, but it's a great song, so I join the humming as I search for an outfit. Finally, I settle for a black, and white combo. My black shorts drop down so big, they're at my heels, and the shirt is a blouse that belonged to my mother. The only thing she left behind.

"Does this look good?" she asks me.

Does it look good? It looks great. The end spreads out, like a flower, and it's a deep celestial blue. It's beautiful, I can't help but think so. She looks like a flower, and even more like one when she posts a flower in her hair. It's just like her, sweet, nice, gullible, romanticized. And by romanticized, I mean dreamy, not in love. I admire romantic arts, music, and stuff like that, but I don't crave it. I then walk down, she follows me, looking even more dashing as she walks down.

"Well, when's Jay coming?" she asks softly.

"Soon" I tell her.

I nod, and walk out the door, before Dad walks in. I continue to whistle the tune, as I walk down the street. It's basic, and lovely of course. The baker smiles at me. I wave back, and give him a little one, but nothing life I'm used too. I then walk to Jay's house, which is small, and cold, like mine. He's waiting on the porch. He smiles when he sees.

"Why don't you ever wear a dress?" he asks me, as I approach.

I laugh. He's just teasing. I never wear a dress, I don't think I've EVER wore one, but it's hard to tell, so I say.

"Come on, how are you?"

"Fine and well. Mandy screamed her little pink head off last night"

I laugh. Mandy's a Capitol child, who's about one year old. She was abandoned on the train, by a passenger, who more than obviously didn't want her. Jay's family adopted her, she has pink hair, and is the sweetest, rosiest little girl I've ever met. I then sit next to Jay, he smiles ahead, at the train station, where they got Mandy. I forgot to include that. They live right next to the train station. I then see the lights blinking. A train is coming near.

"We better go inside, it's going to loud" he tells me, and helps me up.

I don't need to be told twice. I hear it's steamed on something, well, that should not be, which allows it to be dangerous, so it's best to go inside. It's our escort, arriving from the Capitol. Jay takes my hand and leads me inside. It's a wooden home, like you would've guessed, with dirty cloth. Jay's mother comes down from the kitchen.

"Well hello Kiy, what are you doing down here?" she asks with a smile.

"Just gathering Jay for the reapings" I tell her softly, we don't want to talk about it much.

"Right" she murmurs, her lips turning white.

I can hear a blast of steam from the outside, and we all duck. That's the problem. It's like a bomb, you have to wait till it passes. We stay down for a while, until it powers to a full stop. We then get up again. Then Jay's mother disppears behind the screen, Jay pulls me out the door.

"Come on, we don't want to be late" he whispers.

We're not late, not even close, but he wants to get away from this horror. The train station, is pretty much trash, and recycle, so it looks and smells bad. But Jay's family was super LUCKY to even have a house. They're so poor, it's hard to imagine how they go on. I turn my head away from the station, to avoid seeing Reed, our escort, who is a tall, salf-smelling guy, a cousin to Snow. I can't call him the president. He's not worth that title. If it were me, and a weapon, he'd be lying dead on the floor, within the first second. Jay pulls me along, not bothering to look back, just like me. I pretend like I don't notice his worried look. He supports his family a lot, with a bit of my help. So if he's reaped, it's not a good thing.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, although I already know.

"Just worried, but come on, it's one slip in one thousand, what's the chance" he sounds like he's mostly trying to convince myself.

"You won't be reaped. I'll kill the Capitol if they even do that" I tell him, and I mean it, I won't live to see my only friend die.

He only looks ahead, although he looks satisfied at what I told him. It's true that he is my only friend. Like I've said before, I'm not exactly warm to everyone, it takes time, which I don't have. I have to support my sister and dad, or we'll go hungry. So that takes time of socializing. I met Jay when I was working in the factory. I was in poor health, and so was he. Working is practically a slow death sentence here. It takes many many many years for us to give away though. My sister works, but in less bad conditions. I strictly forbid her too work in bad conditions. She's an apprentice to the farmer, and she usually takes care of animals, which is good, she needs a job that can help us, and she loves, for me, it can only help.

Cienna is waiting with all her little friends besides the reaping gates. I then pull Jay over, so that we stay out of there way. I don't like to get in people's ways either, but it happens some times. Sometimes.

"Excuse me" says a voice from behind me.

I turn around, and see nothing, then I look down, and see a midget. And for the first time in a LONG time, I almost laugh.

"You need me to move?" I ask, and I guess I put too much softness into it, because he stormed right past me and looked me in the eye.

"You're a fine jerk, for a girl" he tells me, and goes away.

I feel bad, but not for long. He doesn't need to get annoyed at me for nothing. I then sit down on the floor, and Jay joins me. I pull out my sandwich. It's going to lunch after the reapings, but I'm too hungry to wait.

"What are they planning this time?" I ask him.

He shrugs, and then leans back. I never have time to think of his looks, but I can almost say he looks good now, with his hair out of his face, and his smile so keen. We talk silently, as the crowd outside the Square begins to grow. My pants grow steaming hot under the bright sun, but I do my best to ignore it, and hour, and then I'll be back home, celebrating for something so awful, I'll just have to break down and cry. The line begins to move. The reapings have started it.

"And ladies and gentlemen, please, our escort from the Capitol, Reed Heckersome" and then he walks on.

I lean into the audience, feeling tension rise around me, and I feel it in my stomach. What will I do? If I'm reaped? Who will take care of my sister? I then tell myself to shut up, I'm probably worrying too much. I'm crushed in between two best friends, which doesn't put me on either of their good sides, since I refused to move, so that the both of them could be together. What authority do they have over me? Reed goes on about the Hunger Games, and my heart is telling him to hurry the hell up, to my surprise, he finishes right afterwards, and begins the reapigns. I straighten up.

"Now our lady tribute, is-" he pauses as he unfolds his peice of paper "Kiy Everblossom"

All eyes are on me. I look at the two girls next to me. They're probably glad I'm gone, so they can laugh when I'm dying on the field. Dying. I then want to throw myself at the groud, refuse to go. Do something! But I won't. And I never will. I can't let them see my weakness, or I'm going to be another peice in the Games. I then wipe my eyes, and make my way up. I don't look at anyone, just go up. I feel my heart weaken with every step I take, my breath grows shallow. And by the time I'm at the stage, I don't see anymore.

**Aaron Dait's POV:**

Dad is gone, again. He's off on more business. I groan. Why does he do this every fucking time? Leave me alone again? I never really know him, so it shouldn't bother me. After all, I have my Mom, and my brother Nelly. What more family do I need? I really don't care. I then move quicker, spreading my legs. Excercise, especially running and swimming, help keep myself in a good mood, and doesn't allow my darkness to take place. I don't know where it is from, or how it came, but it's there, and it's not going away. Even Rachel knows it, and that probably makes her stay away from my house sometimes, but that doens't keep us from being close.

"Come on, do you want it or not, boy?" asks my trainer, Deenie, moving her wrist watch, as she looks behind her, to see me "Move!"

I hate being held like that with Deenie. She's probably one of the fastest people in the District. If we were ordinary people, we'd be executed, for running in the park like this. But Deenie's a victor. She won the fifty-first Hunger Games, and she's been here ever since. Her feet make a rythmatic thumping on the floor. That's my problem, she says, I'm out of order. Maybe it's true, but it's not because I don't want to. It's because I'm forced not to.

Deenie doesn't know about this darkness, if so, she would never train. That's why she treats me like a dog, because she figures it will motivate me to go faster, not to kill her. I wish she knew, then she would me alone. I like certain girls, like my best friend, Rachel, I admire certain girls, like Deenie, and I hate certain girls and don't pay attention to them, who are sluts, and stupid clothe-obsessed bitches. I don't invovle myself in stuff like that a whole lot. I can do things myself, and I do. I then spread my legs, hoping to catch up, but it's hopeless. Whether I train everyday or not, Deenie's just something I can't compete with.

I then realize I don't know much about her, except that she's twenty-five, very very young. She also has chocolate hair, which falls to her shoulders, a strechted face, and slanted eyes. She's not pretty, like Rachel, but she's definetly cool. I don't really look for looks so much, or I'd be telling Deenie to pack her bags. I look for personality, which is how everyone should look at each other. I then look up at Deenie.

"Can we take a break?" I ask.

She nods, and we sit down. I take a swig from my water bottle. Good enough. I look at Deenie. She's sweating like crazy, with beads on her forehead, lashes, ect. She pushes herself too hard. I like swimming a hell of a lot better than running. It lets me relax. My body relaxes from the heat, as I pour it on my head. Deenie wishes she could follow my example, but she doesn't. She looks at me.

"Are you ready to go again?" she asks.

I then realize how bad my legs hurt. Again? No. I'm definetly NOT buying that. I look at her.

"I think I'm done for the day" I tell her.

She shakes her head at me. She hates weaklings, alright.

"Look here, honey. If you ever want to reach you-" I cut her off.

"I'm fine Deenie. I've been practicing for a year, you've had, I don't know, twenty years. I'm probably one of the fastest boys in class, now please" I then lean back.

She nods and stands up. I hand the money, and she's gone. Is she a trainer for the money, or the pride? I'll never know. She's a mystery to me. I then see Rachel in the crowd, but I'm too tired to get her, or wave to her, or acknowledge her existence. I hope she sees me. I then take a large gulp of my water. I've been jogging for a mile a day, and swimming three miles in total in the afternoon, of course I'm tired. The only time I get a break is on the weekends. And then I have to go back. I'm fine by it. I wouldn't change one thing. I look at Rachel. She sees me and comes over.

"Hi" she says, sitting down.

"Hi" I say back, smiling.

She then groans. I know. The reapings. I understand. I hate the Capitol, but it's not my job to hate them, and I don't go out of my way to fine some way to insult them. That's annoying for people who do. Rachel doesn't either, but since she's poor, she hates it just as much.

"I know about the reapings, but the odds are in your favor, so don't worry" I tell her.

She looks at me, her wide eyes full of anguish. Her brother was almost reaped. And that's why. But the guy dropped the paper before he could read it, and she caught it, and hid it. She didn't know it was his, until she saw it, and then, fear became necessary, but I know she's worried about herself also.

"Just two more years" she tells me, leaning back.

I nod. Two more years, and then we'll be free from this curse. I'm glad, but I can't say it's all that good. I mean, two years could feel longer, if one of us were reaped... I shake my head. We're not going to be reaped, and even if we are, we, one of us has to win. I look down at Rachel, who scoots at my feet, and I sigh. She has a way of lessening herself to make others feel better. I'm happy to have her like that, but I wish she wasn't so determined to do that. I know if she tried to that in the Games, that would be awful. I then pat her head. The hot sun burns against my flexed muscles, I then turn towards Rachel.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast" I tell her sternly.

She nods, and I help her up. She walks beside me in silence. Not bothering to even look at me. She's also a bit dramatic, at times. But I guess I have too many faults to accuse her of being imperfect. I then look up. The sun rises a little bit. The reapings will happen soon. That's good, I don't want to wait. I just want to get it over with. I want to go home, maybe celebrate being home for another year, at least. Finally, Rachel sighs.

"Aren't you worried about Nelly?" she almost whispers, the words barely leaving her throat.

"Same as you are about Mark" I tell her.

She looks down, and puts her hoody on. She then covers her eyes with shades. She's like me. She doesn't like socializing any more than I do, and she hates the Capitol the same as I do, so I guess we're pretty much cut out of the same peice of cloth. We arrive at the baker's. I then retrieve five dollars from my pocket. Rachel depends on me to pay some stuff, like this, since she's poor. And because of it, I don't mind paying. It's all good measure. I then enter, the baker smiles at me.

"Hello" he greets, pushing his knife on the stop shelf.

Everything in the baker's shop is nice. It smells of warm bread, and flowers. I can feel Rachel relax beside me, and therefore I feel soothed and relaxed. A few people hang around, doing whatever. It's a large bakery, sort of plain, but neat, with nice flowers around. I don't pay much attention to pretty things, like flowers, but these are nice.

"We'd like a fruit tart" I tell him.

He nods, and goes into his kitchen behind. Rachel sighs.

"Are you sure it's okay that you buy this?" she asks.

I feel like rolling my eyes, but I hold them back. I'm rich, she's poor. I understand why people who are poor are the way they are, but she doesn't understand the rich. There's not a lot of rich people, and I guess that's why. She thinks I still have to be frugal. I pity her.

"Of course, see?" I then hold up the money for her to see, she stares back at it as if it's an illusion.

The baker than comes back with a nice looking tart. It's apple, and decorated nicely with frosting.

"Here, fresh from the oven" Rachel looks ready to faint when he says this.

Rachel's eyes fix on that tart, and I feel like ordering another one, but I don't have the money. I just want her to enjoy it. She doesn't get to have it much. But she won't let me have her eat it by herself, so I'll take a few bites. We split it in half. It tastes warm and good, and I want to have it, but I remind myself that Rachel doesn't have this kind of stuff, so I push it over to her. She smiles so nicely, it's almost criminal.

"Thank you, it's delicious"

"You don't need to be thankful" I tell her quietly, as I quickly take a swig from the tea that the baker just laid on the table, he's an angel.

It's the life, I can say, eating a warm tart, and being here with a best friend whom I can talk almost about anything. I then take a few more bites, and push it over to her.

"Have the rest, I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"My god, you don't eat enough" she murmurs.

"Of course I do, do you think my parents would let me go hungry?"

She seems deep in thought when I ask this. I can never tell what she is thinking, even after all these years. I wonder where Nelly is. Is he with his little friends somewhere? The kid annoys the shit out of me sometimes, but it's always fine in the end, like it is with almost everything, like my father, and my mother. Deenie suddenly enters, and looks away as soon as I catch eyes with her. I can't help but smile. She does do it for the money. This makes me kind of upset. I grip on the edge of the table, in case I might lose it, because it's happened before, and I almost killed a boy over it.

I can hardly remember the night. I was walking on the streets. One of the boys from school, was laughing at me. He had a few of his friends back with him. He called me a few names, like fucker, and ass kisser. When he called Rachel and me, both the worst names in history, which I'd rather not repeat, I lost it on him, I scratched up his face, and the faces of his friends. He's still scarred on his face. He hates me now, whereas he just like to mess with me before. No one, ever calls me that, and I'm serious. They know that I almost killed a boy for calling me that. They would never.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks me, wiping a little bit of apple jelly off her chin.

"Yes" I mutter, gripping harder to the table, it's almost gone.

She doesn't acknowledge it again. She knows that it's best not to mention it around me, so she keeps quiet. Besides, I concentrate better without any talks. I feel rage inside, and am suprised at how well it is held back, but nevertheless, it's not going away. I then stand up. I need to go, before something else happens, whether a cup is spilled, or salt falls over. Rachel looks at me, pitiful, but doesn't follow me. Good, I don't want her to get hurt. I then walk outside the door, and sit down. The sun annoys me, so I find my way to the butcher's shop. I slowly catch him cut up his kills. It helps soothe, because it feels like I'm taking revenge. On whom? On nobody, that's the point.

"You gonna buy sumpin' boy?" he asks me, gritting his teeth as he not so genteely cuts into a fatted calf.

I look away, I'm better now, and I can't stand injustice anymore.

"No, I'm going" I tell him, and am off.

My heart pounds wildly in my chest as I go back to the bakery. Rachel is waiting outside. She smiles as I come near.

"I'm going home, I need to get changed" she tells me.

I look down realize I do too. I nod.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you at the Square" I tell her.

She waves, and then disappears from sight, and then, despite my fatigue, I run home.

I barely have time to even get changed, before Mom and Nelly are out the door. We're supposed to meet my father at the reapings, but I pretend to get lost as I find Rachel. I'm not in the mood to see him, so I figure I'll have an easy escape. She looks decent, in her dress, which is clean. But we barely have time to talk, before we're lead in. I say good-bye to Rachel, who goes to join the girls. I join the boys, and I sit down, and close my eyes. I feel nice for a while, until my father begins to speak. He looks like me, except with longer hair, and darker eyes. I then rest again, and I hear the name of the girl called.

"And our lady tribute is" he then opens the card "Kiy Everblossom"

Never heard the name, so it doesn't really matter. I lean back, until the boy's names are called. I then sit up, allowing something to spill over a few girls. I don't listen as they yell at me. One Peacekeeper takes a girl away, I hope he doesn't execute her, but there isn't much hope. I'm beginning to feel regretful, until his name is called.

"Nelly Dait"

I rise from my seat, and the same time as Nelly does. Really? Of all people! Nelly! I then shake my head. It's gone too far, and I'm going to put an end to it, so I shout.

"I volunteer"

"What's your name"

"Aaron Dait"

"Right then, welcome our tributes from District 11"

I step next to the girl, and shake hands with her. Her eyes avert from mine, and I don't care. I don't need anyone's attention right now. I just want to go to sleep, for some reason. I then see Rachel, who has just fainted. Well, I hope she'll see to me before I'm gone. Because, when I'm gone, I'm gone. Oh no. I won't be following the rules, kill or be killed. Forget it. Not after what the goddamned Capitol proved themselves to be. I then turn towards the curtain, not facing the crowd. I don't care about them. What can they do?

**Well, it's kind of -ish, but then again, I did improvise, kind of. Well, it's like improvising, making up things as you go. It's fine by me. Anyway, like I've said before, if you want to know a little hint about your tribute, kind of a clue, I'm NOT saying that it will help completely, because it probably won't, but that's if you want it. Don't forget to read the District 12 reapings, because I'll be posting the sponsor points at the bottom. Congrats on staying with me this far, and I hope you have fun reading it. And Venice, you better update soon on that Playing Hunger, because it's a cool story. Anyway, yeah :)**

**~luvthemusic**


	14. District 12 Reapings and Sponsor Points

**Alright, it's the last reaping. Thank God! They're not boring to write, but they're far from fun. Next is the Chariots. I'll be giving a tiny segment on it, not exaggerating too much. Just about two hundred words per tribute, so not a whole lot. Anway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to view your sponsor points at the bottom, thank you :)**

**Linna Lyme's POV:**

"Linna" shouts Mom from the upper window.

I groan. She's really annoying at these times. I look up, where she's standing, her sharp eyes, like mine, placed down on me. I then stand up. She can't pull me into anything, she knows that. But today, I guess I'm in the mood the behave, as long as the escort doesn't randomly show up somewhere, I'll be fine. Effie Trinket is a little bit more than annoying. She's a bitch. I can't help but think so. I then make my way upwards. She's doing her hair in the mirror. Hers is black, like mine, except it's straight. Mom thinks my hair is beautiful, and she thinks it's a shame that I don't really care. I dont' think so. Hair's just something I have to deal in the mirror with everyday. I mean, it's nice. But still, it's not like I really care.

"Are you ready for the reapings?" she asks me.

I fall silent. She does this everytime. Not that I'm mad, but I don't see the point in pretting up for the reapings. As far as I know, I've never seen someone come back alive from the Hunger Games in many years. Or at least in our District. I know only one victor, is Haymitch Abernathy, who is drunk and disgusting. I've seen him every year at the reapings. He can't get his hands off his liquor. It would be hell to have to go with him to the Hunger Games, and have him mentor you. I hope I'm not reaped. I shake my head. I'm not going to be reaped, not when there's tons of names in a basket. I look up at Mom, who smoothens my curls.

"Go get dressed, your aunt is coming soon" she informs.

I feel better inside. Aunt Maura is one of those aunts who pop in and out, and bring you lots of gifts. I don't mind the gifts. She's about the nicest person on Earth. Or at least among them. I hope Zeva and Bennel are coming soon too. They've been married for a while, and are still debating whether or not they should have kids. It might sound like an easy decision, but when there's reapings, there will never be safety guarenteed for children. I don't plan any. I'm not in love, and I never want to be. I'm happy the way I am. I'm like a shadow, I guess if that's possible. Mya comes in my room, humming a long tune, which used to be sung frequent here, but not so much anymore.

I look away. She smiles at me. Mya is very outgoing. She makes it her hobby to be friendly and social. I look at her.

"What are you today?" I ask her "A Brat?"

She looks at me and rolls her eyes, but laughs anyway. I don't mean a literal "brat". I mean the doll Brat. I don't know it by any other name. That's what they call it here. It's a bunch of slutty dressed dolls. Not that Mya is dressed in a slutty form, but it's close enough. She wears a kind of "trouble" t-shirt, with short jeans. Her hair is wavy and crimped. She almost looks like a plain Capitol person. Even though she likes some fashion, she absolutely HATES the Capitol, like me. But we don't defy it. We don't laugh at it, and spit at it. It's a normal hate, which we crave to not talk about and ignore.

"Sure" she says, turning around.

I toss a pillow out her, and reach into my drawer. Not much too wear. I don't need a lot of clothes. My usual ones are good enough for me. She stops humming, and then turns up our radio. It's small, and cramped, but worthwhile to listen. She turns it away from the Capitol, onto some mountain music, that's usually on a radio from District 2. They're only allowed to have it, since they are most loyal to the Capitol. District 1 has a benefit too. They have jewelry. And luxury. We don't have anything. It seems like the Districts get worse as they go down. That's true. District 12 is practically a junk yard. Or so it seems to people who haven't been here. I've lived my life here, and it's home.

A knock at the door, signalizes that Aunt Maura has arrived. I only have to look out the window to understand. She looks quite good in her brown dress, which is not ugly. I then poke my head outside and shout.

"Any poppies today Aunt Maura?"

She looks at me and laughs. She's a good aunt, like I've said. I then look up. Clouds hang in the sky. It goes from light, to dark, back to light again. It's something simple, but it's good enough for me. I come back in the room, and settle on the bed. Mya left, and is replaced by my other sister, Jen. We're a tight knit family, with lots of kids. After all, we can't all be reaped. I guess that's why we have so many.

"What are you going to wear?" Jen asks, focusing on her book.

"I don't know" I tell her, pulling out some nail polish, the only "make up" I wear.

"I'm going to wear your black dress" she informs me "If that's okay with you"

I almost scowl. I was going to wear that. But Jen doesn't have a lot of clothes, like me, or good clothes to be specific. She's not much of an indoors person. She gets her clothes dirty a lot, and she's very quiet, like me. Finally, I decide I'll let her wear it. I'll borrow something from Mom. We're almost a perfect fit together, except for the chest...

"Aunt Maura's here?" she asks me, catching it when I throw the black dress.

"Yep, I'm going down" I tell her, and I go down, with my nail polish in the palm of my hand.

Aunt Maura is barely taking off her coat when I come down. Then I realize she's wearing a white blouse with a dark brown skirt. It's a nice combo, and it makes people think of her more as a person, rather than a object. Because she's slightly pretty. Her cheeks are usually pink, despite her age, and she looks ten years younger than she actually is. I dont' know if it's because she's on medication, or because it's just a natural look. I guess she's on medication. She pats my Dad's cheek, and kisses Vone and Kol, who are spread on the floor, playing with the cars.

"It's so nice to see you! Mother will be here soon" she says the first part aloud, and whispers the second into Dad's ear.

He nods back, and heads into the kitchen, bringing out a few dishes. We don't cook much. None of our household is particularly good at cooking. Now Zeva is a different story. She's a great cook. In fact, she stays home and cooks usually, for when my brother comes home. He's a lucky man. He works in the mines, but he makes more money, with selling something, so they live in a decent house.

"Are Zeva and Bennel going to be here soon?" I ask Aunt Maura, as she unwinds her bag.

"I think so" she grunts, as she pulls it open.

She then realizes she hasn't hugged me, and does so. And then Mya, who is sitting diagnol from us. We then all sit down.

"Why aren't you wearing your outfit for the reaping?" she asks.

"I let Jen borrow it for today" I tell her, as the door closes upstairs, and Jen comes down.

I am surprised at how good she looks but not for long. I then turn to my nails, which are ugly. I don't mind making them pretty, because nail polish just kind of gives off personality. I usually paint mine blue, but today I'll paint them purple, to match Mom's outfit that I want. I use purple sometimes, but I like blue better. I then spread it softly onto my nails. It tickles a little bit, but I don't budge to move. Then, like the stupidest person on Earth, Teralyn whizzes in, and knocks into me, spilling paint over my new shirt. I'm not that worried about it, but I am pissed at Terry. She thinks she can get away with EVERYTHING because she's a fucking year older.

"What the hell?" I shout, which raises the head of my little brothers "You just ruined my new shirt"

She leans in, not looking a bit sorry. She's never sorry about anything, but hurting herself. I want to punch her, but I don't want to ruin a family reception, so I sit down, and she sits across from me.

Then Maura sits up.

"Oh! I forgot your presents" she then smiles as we perk up.

She reaches into her bag, and pulls out a few books, which only people like Jen would like. Jen happily grasps it. I don't think I've seen her happier with some book. I shrug. I wonder what she got for me. Three dresses and hair bows for Terry. A scarf for Mom. A new hat, and a tie for Dad. A make up kit for Mya. And for my brothers, a set of new little dinosaurs. I can't help but laugh when I see them. She then turns to me, and hands me something, I at first don't recognize. Then I know it's a compass. What do I need one for? But it's encompassed in pearl, and I can't help but admire it as well. I look at Aunt Maura.

"Thank you! It's beautiful" and I hook it into my pocket, reminding myself to use it sometime.

She winks back, and then leans back. She must've had some work day, she works with Grandmother, who is too aged to write down too much, or to talk too much, so Aunt Maura helps her with her work. The door rings. As I open, I am greeted by Zeva and Bennel, with them pushing Grandmother's wheelchair. She smiles at me, as I bend over to kiss her cheek, and come back to the seat. Mom, Dad, and Aunt Maura help them pull her in, as well all sit down. Aunt Maura will be giving the speech today. The reapings are in thirty minutes. That means we have to leave. First, we eat. Zeva is amazing! She sets down food, from well-cooked, ungreasy pizza, to cold, but freshly made ice cream. But we have to eat fast, if we're going to get the reapings on time, especially when we have a wheelchair with us. I'm unlucky to have to particiapte in the reapings. My Dad didn't. Why do I have to?

We eat and talk for a while, until it's time to go. Maura gives Zeva a new cookbook, which she almost cries over, since it's full of some of the best recipies. She gives Bennel a nice watch. She's pretty rich, with all the work she does, or at least rich as far as the Districts go. We leave then minutes later, and walk down the lane slowly. We must look like a pack. I'm forced to carry to the very heavy Vone, who doesn't exactly like being carried. He struggles against my strong arms, but I manage to keep him in. As we arrive, I see a girl, about Jen's age, walking hand in hand with her father. The Everdeens. I don't know how I know their name, but I do. I remember Mom telling me that when Mr. Everdeen sings, the mockingjays used to stop and listen. I still doubt that, but who knows.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the reapings for the sixty-eighth annul Hunger Games" Aunt Maura greets.

We're standing at the back of the room. I have Kol on my lap now, and he's less fidgety. I smooth over his black curls, which are just like mine. I have swapped outfits with Mom, she now wears a red dress, and I wear a purple, which comes down to my knees. I wonder if I look decent? I really can't see anything, above the crowd. I then stand, so I can see. I hold Kol against my chest, when he looks uncomfortable. Finally, I set him down, and watch the presentation. Maura almost tears up, but doesn't. Finally, she calls up Effie Trinket, who says hello, and makes her way to the box. I guess she's bored with this District. I can't say I blame her...

"Linna Lyme" she calls.

For a second. I don't believe what I hear. Then it hits me. I'm going to die. Suddenly, I let out a shriek, and I feel like I'm going to faint. Why am I acting so weak? Do I want them to think I won't survive? But I won't. That's the problem. Suddenly, like a bomb, my head begins to throb. I need to get out of here. I then race up to the stage, like a weak helpless girl, trying to hold back tears. What am I going to do?

**Reyce Ansilen's POV:**

I can see Lacie joking with her friends as I cross the street to get the Meadow. I want to go the woods. It's no fun being here at all. I almost hate it. Almost. The world is flawed no doubt...

"Can you believe Annie Cresta?" one girl giggles to another.

"Who's Annie Cresta?" I ask them, turning around.

Lacie smiles at me. I had a crush on her when I first met her, and I think I still do. It's hard to tell in this world, when I hardly know what to think of anyone.

"She's the wierd girl from... I forget which District" one of the girls answers.

"I hear Finnick Odair is in love with her!" snickers another, and they go talk about love.

I really don't get them, but that's okay. I don't need too. It's fine. I move along in the Meadow. It's looking good today, even with the wavering light. The clouds look wierd, maybe even a bit creepy today. They stretch across a dark blue sky, not that dark, but not light either. It looks like it's going to rain, and then bam! The sun comes out. I wish it would just stay behind the clouds. We could use rain. Especially today. I like rain in the forest, where I'm going. I hear two voices, singing. One belongs to a girl, and the other to a man. They sound brilliant together, but I don't feel like anyone seeing me. I lay down my backpack for a moment, and make sure no one is in sight, but Lacie and her friends. She knows to keep it a secret. We met out in the woods one day, and that's how we actually connect in some sort of way. I then pick up my backpack again, and duck under a branch. It's low and jagged. Very easy kill, if someone stepped on it. I shudder.

I then move quicker, and duck lower, which is not hard since I'm very small. To other boys, it's a shame to be small. They think you're not strong. Well, I don't think they've ever heard of small and strong. I'm not that strong, to be honest, but I'm fast and a good hider, because of my size. Even Lacie is about a few inches higher than me, and she's very small too. I then look a the fence. There's a hole in it. That's far from good. It doesn't help the animals keep out. I don't mind them. Most of them are nice, but it's good that the Capitol is worried about our protection, and by putting up these fences, they prove that.

I hear the voices closer, so I scramble back to position, beneath my large branch, and watch as a girl, not older than me, with her father, walk through the forest. What are they doing? Can't they get caught out there? They certainly can, and people have been punished. It's too remind them that the Capitol needs them, and can't afford for them to be torn to peices. They pass slowly, hushing their voices. They don't see me, but they might hear me. I cover my mouth with my hand, so that I'm not caught. They pass by. The girl's grey eyes lay on me, but they obviously don't see. I can only truely breathe when they disappear from sight. I then get up. Whistling, but softly, I place my foot through the opening at the bottom. I then push myself, and pull with my foot. It's a tiny little hole, but I've managed to make it bigger, not noticeable though, so I have to make an effort to get through.

"Don't let them win" I mutter, in tune to my song, as I finally push through. The barbed wire cuts through my shirt, which leaves an open tear. I then examine it. It's alright, not bad. I then move through the woods. It's enchanting, being here. Like being in some magical wonderland. It sounds stupid, but it's real. I walk on for awhile, imagining that the entire place belongs to me. The trees get higher as you down, but I figure it gets more dangerous, so I pull out my pick axe. It's the only weapon I truly know how to handle, and I'm good with it. I then begin to allow my whistle, to get louder, but not too much, because I'm still not very far from the fence. I am afraid, that if I whistle, I might get beat. I hear people get beat, as a warning. But it's only for safety, that I know.

"Hello Sarah" I say, as I come across the older girl, resting in a tree.

She turns around and sees me.

"Oh, it's you" she says, lowering her bow and arrows.

I nod.

"Yes it's me"

"What are you doing here? Isn't it the reapings? They always know when a tribute-to-be doesn't show up" she tells me, leaning back, and I can see the gum in her mouth.

"Oh, I'll go" I tell her, sitting next to the tree.

She jumps down, and examines me.

"You look good, for a small boy" she tells me, and then hands me a peice of gum, I take it.

"You were never reaped?" I ask her.

"Never" she replies, I look down.

I know Sarah's story. She was never reaped. Her brother and sister were though, and you can imagine they both died. It's painful for her. Her parents gave away after both her siblings died. She was an orphan. But she got a boyfriend, and had a son, who is two. She's nineteen, and glad she no longer can be in the Hunger Games. Her boyfriend is three years older. And I hear she's pregnant again, but I doubt it.

"Are you doing to have another baby?" I ask her, softly of course.

"In two years, maybe" she tells me, obviously missing my question.

I shrug. So it was a lie. They think she's a rotten little brat (their words, not mine) because she never married, and had a kid. But I think she's a nice girl, if you get past her world of coldness. She was very cold to me the first time we met, but not mean. She just ignored me, and almost snapped when I asked her something. I was scared of her, and I thought she was annoyed of me because of my age. But she was only testing me, to see if I was mature, or just a stupid little kid. I think she was was, at least. I hope she was, more like it. But we're good now. I know that.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"I'm going to meet up with friends" she tells me.

Friends? They know we're not supposed to be out here, I hope. I'm not a rebel. I only come out to admire the beauty, and I steer clear of the place with too many trees. But her expression is earnest, so I follow her. Finally I feel a shudder inside.

"Are you a rebel?" I ask her.

She turns towards me, her face sad, but strong. She looks around nervously, and pulls me quicker. I don't say a thing, wondering why she's pulling so fast. Is she a rebel? Is that why she's taking me here? I don't care about rebeling, I want safety! I just want for us and the Capitol to live well together, like we are now.

"Don't ask anything, not yet" she whispers fiercly to me, pulling me along faster.

I obey, and keep as quiet as possible, except for the quick movement of our feet. I feel anxiety build up. Suppose she's going to a meeting, and we're caught? Then what will happen? This is as nerve-wrecking as the Hunger Games. There's always only one left. I've never understood it completely, but I understand that people die. Then it's their own fault. I move quicker, unable to keep up with her fast legs. But she's fast, for a mother. We end up at a little meeting place, with four people, one a bit older than me, and the rest about Sarah's age.

"Why am I here?" I ask her.

She looks at me with fear.

"They might've seen you with me, and figured you knew something. I can't go back, without being seen. I need to go back in private. But soon enough, you'll be free to go, and they won't recognize you. You were covered well. They can't replay what they see. They can only see it once" she tells me, which I only half get.

Then the girl, who's a bit older than me sits up, and looks over me. I feel uncomfortable, what am I doing here?

"But they don't know I'm out here"

"I know, but we need you to be here, in case they have forces out there. And by staying with us, we'll make sure you get home easily" she informs me.

I then understand. I could be in danger. My curiousity takes over me.

"Who are you?" I ask the one of the older kids.

"We're the rebels" he answers.

I then feel my body shudder. This is exactly what I've been afraid for. To see someone who could've been my friend, likely to die because of her beliefs. I lay in the back, while they speak plans. Eventually, they're part of something, but I don't catch what. My mind is on Monique. She'll be expecting me. Finally I sit up, and look at them, who are gathered around and sharing a map.

"Why don't we rebel yet?" asks one "We have the power"

Sarah grits her teeth at the girl. I've never seen her act this way.

"Because, we don't have support. There's nothing here to work with, to start a rebellion" she pauses to take a breath "Listen, we need the Districts to follow us, if they don't, it's a fail, and we die for nothing" when she says this, her bottom lip trembles.

They all sigh and lean back. It's been an hour. I then stand up.

"I should go"

They all look at me as if I'm crazy.

"You sure?" one asks me, and then whispers to Sarah "This isn't good, we should make him swear to be with us, he might tell the Peacekeepers"

I feel a temper rising. That's not usual. I'm not temporous. But I want to be trusted, so I slam my fist down.

"I'm NOT going to be one of you. I can't. I have too much to care for. But I'll keep what I heard a secret" I promise them.

They talk amongst each other hurredly, and then Sarah comes to escort me out.

"Sarah! You'll get in trouble if they find out, they'll kill Mikey, and Rhett" I tell her.

She shakes her head and looks ahead.

"Don't worry about it, just mind your own business" she then leans closer to me "What you heard is top secret, I led you there for safety, you have to agree, and really promise to keep it secret for me, or we're all dead"

I nod. I didn't know it was that serious. But if they beat people for going out here... What's going to stop them from killing rebels? It's not their fault, I think. It's necessary, at least in a way. I wouldn't kill them. I would imprison them. But even that leads to risks, they might be rescued. I don't want to think about it, so I climb through the fence fast and race home. Monique is home, with Mom and Dad. My other siblings are out at the reapings already. Mom scowls at me.

"Where have you been Rey! Why?" I cut her off, and race upstairs, so they don't see the twigs in my hair and clothes.

I'm back down in fifteen minutes, it took me forever to find clothes and get dressed, since those were my reaping clothes. My parents have no time to do anything, but be mad at me for taking so long. I don't mind. I find my way, as quick as possible to the boy's twelve seats. Only in time to hear to girl's name called. I don't pay attention, until I hear a scream. Not a scream, a shriek of horror. I shudder. Suppose that were me?

"And for the boys" Effie Trinket says, reaching into the basket and pulling a name out "is Reyce Ansilen.

I stand up. That's me. The Hunger Games. I can't make anything of it, besides I have a right to be nervous. I look behind at my parents, and Monique. Monique is dug safely and sercurely into Mom and Dad. I pity her. But why are they like that? Do they think I'm going to die?

**Well, that sucked... I'm very sorry about it, but I'm just desperate to move on, to the Chariots. I went back and read my format. I'll do it as planned. It seems as character building is a very important thing in an SYOT. I like to get people attached to a tribute, and then they're sad when they die. It's not cruel, I think it's interesting to watch some favorite characters... Well, all my favorite characters usually die :( **

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $40.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart

Bookgirl333: $20.00 (Layla Thompson)

Bowserboy129: $20.00 (Gary Sue)

laralulu: $20.00 (Lilith Adler)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $40.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $20.00 (Danielle Raye)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $20.00 (Abraham Van Alst)

Goddess of nightmares: $20.00 (Bea Nuova)

NinjaSharpie78: $40.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $20.00 (Aria Charin)

Sonofhell666: $20.00 (Aaron Dait)

GirlL0vesDoom: $20.00 (Kiy Everblossom)

Serpent's Ballet: $20.00 (Reyce Ansilen)

Iluv every book out there: $20.00 (Linna Limye)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**I told you to pay attention, even if you didn't get it. Oh well, sigh, sucks if you didn't. But it doesn't matter. Remember, you can only send stuff on my list, unless you have something really good to send, and I like I said, I'll determine the price. Alright, that's about it. And you know the sponsor system. Anyway, I'll be open if you spot a mistake, like if you needed more or less money. But who wants less money? Yeah, I did my best, anyway, have fun, and I'll be back with the Chariots, I dunno what to say that I haven't said before :)**

**~lovethemusic PLEASE!**


	15. The Chariots

**It's REALLY short, I know. But I want to spend more time on other things. I tried to make them the best possible, but it's not easy. I'll make it longer next times, especially through the interviews and stuff like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy with little segment, and I'll be back with the trainings :)**

**Thalia Constellian (now I know where you get that name):** The carriage begins to roll out, and I hesitate to do anything. Then I realize, that these are my sponsors. My way to live. I must do something. I wave my hand, and smile. My outfit is good enough. It's green silk and full length. I feel like a fucking gypsy in it! I turn around, and smile more. I feel like a clone, in these clothes, a clone of them. They have to be the world's most weird people. Most of them are dressed in clothes, even more extravagant than mine. That's surprising. Or maybe it's just my imagination. I remember Lucia's words. Keep on smiling, and waving, and act like you're happy to be there. Well, I can't say happy is my mood, but it certainly is there's. I can see Conner. He looks down at his ring most of the time, looking up to snag a killing smile. He's a Career, like me. His suit is all white, and almost looks like a diamond. I have to keep myself from staring at it. But I have to remind myself, he's another clone, who means my death. I have to hold on.

**Layla Thompson:**

I groan at my dress. It's too high, and too revealing. Definitely not something I would want to be stuck with the wear. But I am stuck with it. My boots come up to my knees. Is this the Capitol? Everyday a freak show. Then, I remember my point here. To convince them that I'm their friend. The idea sounds stupid, but it gets sponsors. I wave, and blow kisses, with a sweet look of my eyes, making guys wave back. They're into it. They sound so much harder to please than they really are. Do I have to act like a slut? I decide against it. I want to act like a beautiful, but sensible girl. Sexy, and flirty, but not so into it, I'd be considered a slut. The boy next to me looks stupid. It's a shame that he's a Career too. He'd be better off dead to me than alive. But maybe I don't have to work with him.

I can't seem to figure out who is the Career pack. The boy from District 1, definitely. The girl? Maybe. My curly hair blows in the soft breeze. Yep my friends, there's worse things to do.

**Lilith Adler:** For some reason, I think I can almost hear my name, from… Well. Almost everywhere. The boy next to me, doesn't seem to be doing much. That's good. I need to be noticed. I think I look like a freak. My dress… is literally… a freaking…. wire. Not even kidding. I look down miserably. I can imagine how terrible I look, with my hair mattered straight up, like I've received an electric shock. I then wave, and smile. Some wave back, some cheer. God, they're stupid. But they're going to get me to win. I'm the one in charge. I'm going to make them like me. I know. These people are my ticket to winning. But I have to show them, that I'm more than a vicious killer.

How to do that? Show them that I love them, which in fact I don't, but it doesn't matter. I'm doing it for Mother, Jaden, Rick, all my friends. Not for them. I then turn around, and lift my hands in the air, like a sweet girl. Some sigh, others wipe their eyes. Now's the time. They like a good show, don't they? Well, I'll give them one. I immediately slip my hand into my partner's.

**Loewen Shade Grenweth:**

My dress beats against my knees like the heavy wind. I hate being here, but I was forced too. I only smile at the crowds. It's hard to do much more to someone you hate. I close my eyes, and picture Abby is next to me, urging me to stay alive. I have to stay alive for her sake, and ONLY hers. Nobody else. I look at my partner. Who stares ahead. What does he do? I can't tell, he seems like a clone, or a robot, only doing stuff when told. I then look out at the crowd. My natural highlights have been dyed blue by my stylist, to make me look Capitolish. My eyes are polished by black outliner, which makes my eyes stand out well. I wonder why we have to look beautiful. I look a bit like a fish, in a blue and purple scaled dress. It shimmers in the sun, but isn't shiny.

I wonder if Brad is out there, watching me bear up this pain of having to stay and smile at the audience, while I hate them on the inside. I'm not cruel, only following the rules I'm supposed too.

**Daisy Sheen:**

Looks like the Capitol keeps up their promise of being fantastic. I can't say I look anything besides beautiful. All eyes are on me, and my beautiful silver dress. I hope I get to be a fashion designer here, maybe help out some tributes, but tributes always get what they deserve, I know that. I turn around, and spread out my legs. They LOVE sexiness.

Clawdius looks so good next to me, in his suit of armor. It reflects my beautiful dress. The beauty, and the handsome beast. Ha! Bosha must feel like a stupid bitch, not have volunteered for me. Well, good riddance! I have the Capitol's attention now. I'm the center of the light. Mom must be proud of me, like a good mother. Maybe I'll let her see me when I'm rich and famous here, maybe. I then stand close to Clawdius, as cameras flash in my face. My hair is updone, and very wavy, and I look gorgeous. I do a few poses, with my arm through the one of Clawdius. I'm going to win, and by his side. And then, my friends will worship me.

**Danielle Raye:**

My ballgown spreads like wings, touching the floor with it's large grand skirt. It's pretty, I suppose, and the jewels at the sides itch, but it's enough for me. I raise my arms and turn around, and then bow. I must like a helpless little girl, likely to die. But I won't die, I'll make sure of that. I wonder if I should do more. I only need to look at my mentor, Rica to see that. Somehow, I feel like I'll catch the ruffles of my skirt on something. I don't care. If I fall, I'll turn it into humor. I hear it's a smash hit here, drama, romance, humor, entertainment. However, no work, no fear, no pain. I don't understand this people, who look so fake and disgusting. Girls with overly large…. Well. Yeah. And boys with their shirts off, acting in such a manner… I can't stand it. I want to run inside. I laugh. The District 5 girl is practically doing a lap dance for the crowd, her dress almost revealing her overly think body. Well, I like to say she's a definite Capitol kisser. And that's something I'll never be.

**Quorra Foxe:**

With my v-neck, I look like a slut. I can't help but think so. It's better than what Cedric's outfit was. A red, almost naked suit. It only covered… well, specific parts. I smile and wave. But it's what everyone is doing. The girl from District 5, is the only one of us, who actually makes a scene in the crowd of tributes. I despise her all the same.

I can't show anything. Fear, anger, sadness. Remorse for Cedric. I have to carry it through. For the first time, I feel scared to win the Hunger Games. To come back to Mom and Dad, being a killer. But I'm afraid to come back in a wooden box as well. Either way, it's all the same I'm still a piece.

I don't look like anything special, in my navy blue dress. My hair is sparkly and waved. I can't say I look like a fright, that would be too much. I can't say I'm beautiful, but I was never beautiful, and I'm not about to mind it. I then smile, and wave my hand, attracting some boys. I shudder. They're older than me. I hope they can at least make themselves useful and send me something when I'm dead.

**Bea Nuova:**

It's just like me. A black lace dress, with beautiful beads sparkled onto it, with peacock feathers, and a black pearl in my hair. It's the goddess of night, terror of day, it's perfect. The people, they all dazzle me, how they can look like us everyday. I wouldn't mind being the creator of my outfit. I would've sewn it if I knew it existed. I turn around, and reveal my back. Not bare, but very close. My dress spreads out a bit, and it gives me room to move around, without my underneath being completely noticeable. It's great, I love it. I can't say anything more. It's definitely worthy to be worn on the best politician girls in the Capitol.

They all look at me, and sweep their eyes over. I turn towards my partner. He nods at me, and I can't help but feel something warm inside. He's done quite a bit since we've arrived here, and he's been nice to me, for someone who could be the cause of me dropping dead any moment. I can't think of that. If he does, it's not his fault. Clare must wish she had my dress, she's very into clothing, even if she doesn't let on.

**Mara Mason:**

I look ahead. What else is there for me to do. But with a dreamy, sweet look, fluttering my eyelashes slightly. It's the kind of thing my mentor told me to do. Her name is Ellie, and she's very crude. But she's my mentor, all the same, as my escort is my escort. I can't help but think of what is ahead. A long line of things. I look ahead, maybe for some advice, since I'm about clueless what I'm supposed to do. I try to tell myself, that my mentor knows best. The boy next to me, doesn't talk, or say anything, he averts his eyes from me.

I then stare ahead, and pretend that it's… Who? I don't know. Maybe a spirit. I laugh. Yes, a spirit, coming to warn me of the future. Who knows? Maybe a meteor will hit me before I go into the arena. Well good riddance! I laugh. I can't help but think how much better that would be. Just an easy, quick death. I look behind me, in a soft girl manner. At the kids I'm forced to kill for fun.

**Aria Charin:**

This is actually like I imagined it. I suppose I've seen it every year, on the small, banged up TV we have in the orphanage. The difference, is that I'm not watching someone I've never seen before, get prettied up before their slaughters. I'm watching myself do exactly that. I look like what I am. A sweet, little girl, overly skinny, in a large red ruffled dress. The Capitol apparently, didn't have the time to fatten me up, so they wanted to make me desirable, by making me pretty and sweet. Well, they can make me their clone, but they're never going to make me a Capitol-lover.

I close my eyes, and imagine Chrissy, Jeremy, Michael and Seraphine watching me. Praying that I won't give up, that I will last, and I will come home to them. I'm not concerned about this, as long as Brian will take care of them. I can tell by the audience, I have a distracted, troubled look in my eyes. I don't care. They can hate me for it. But they'll never make up for the horrendous loss that my little helpless siblings are going to face.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I look like a fashionable tree. That's all I can really complain about. The second thing, is that I'm forced to wear make up. I've never worn make up in my life, unless it was a special occasion, and that doesn't happen often…

Cienna would die fit if she had the chance to wear this. She loves green, it's her favorite color. Mine is red, the blood of angry, monster-turned children. The thing that means death instead of life. I wish it could all fade away. But it can't, and it won't. So instead, I watch and I smile and wave, the same thing as everyone. Except the look in my eyes, tells them that I'm ready for love. I can already see guys, waiting for it. Ha! They'll be surprised. The flowers in my hair begin to itch, but I don't reach up to scratch. My green dress floats in the wind, which makes me look like a heavenly goddess. The sun shines on my razor cut hair, which is now even and clean.

Well Capitol, you got what you want. I'm not playing the nice girl in the Games. I'm going to be the killer.

**Linna Limye:**

Well, I hope I look better than my fucking outfit. Naked, covered in coal dust. But nevertheless, it does look interesting. Now I understand the humiliation of the Capitol, watching us, with our clothes off, covered in dirty, smelted rock. It's not the dirtiness that affects me. Not at all, it's the look. Ugh. My hair, on the under hand, is spotless. The little boy next to me, doesn't fail to look cool. He smiles, he waves, and even though he's just like me, they find him cool.

Well, I guess I need to warm up as well. I shudder. This is like a one-way pass to the Hunger Games, except there's nothing for us to look forward too. At least Reyce and I. We're tributes from District 12, which never wins. Except for Haymitch. He's staying behind, as drunk as a monkey, laughing at us, for being naked. I feel like telling him that he once did this. Besides! What does it matter. They can't come up with anything better, that's their problem. I'm not going to bother myself with one outfit. I'll just try to get a high score, and be attractive. But how can I get a high score? It seems like everyone is higher than I'll ever be.

**Alright, like I said, not much, but then again, there was never much on the Chariots. And if I did the boys... Ugh. That would be bad. Anywhoo, hope you enjoyed them, and don't forget about your tribute, and don't forget the offer I made you back in District... 11 I think? If you haven't read it, I suggest you do, because I'm sure everyone is curious about their tribute. hehe**


	16. The Days of Training

**These are a bit longer, about fifty words. But not much I hope they are good enough for you. But if they're not. Sighs, oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the little segments, and you'll find who the Career pack is, although there aren't many this year. They're about as big as the bloodbath, which should've been a ton longer. But I loved all your tributes so much, it would've been a crime to kill them without enhancing them. Besides, I don't think there will be one chapter without a death. Maybe a few. Yeah, whatever, here they are!**

**Conner Sun's POV:**

"Go on" Milo tells me, giving me a little push.

I then snap around.

"Don't push me asshole! I have enough strength myself! I'm not a little kid!" I yell at him.

He barely seems affected. Course he isn't. Stupid ass. I then turn around, and enter in. My water bottle hangs from my belt, like a blue knife. I then look around, and see buzzes of life. Tributes here and there. Of course they would be. I stand up, and ,and make my way over to the kids training with swords. That's what I'll show the punk asses exactly what I can do with a sword. I lay down my backpack, when a girl, much smaller than me approaches, with a knife in her hand. I almost laugh. What's she gonna do? Kill me?

"Hi" she says.

"What do you want sweetheart" I ask her in a mocking tone.

"My name is Layla"

I pretend not to pay attention, but she continues anyway.

"I'm part of the Career pack, aren't you?" she asks me, pressing her lips together.

"Sure enough sweetheart" I tell her again.

"Don't call me that"

"Then, sure enough Layla" I tell her, she rolls her eyes, and sets off, that was useless.

I catch eyes with the girl from my team, Thalia, as her knife slides easily into the dummy. I decide not to work with one. I'll take on one of the moving robots to fight. They're stupid enough, with their little side stepping, and Napoleon knives, but they're actually a challenge, compared to dummies. And I need a challenge.

**Ambrose Trueheart:**

"Hello" I say to the girl, whose backside is turned to me.

As she turns around, she forgets to lower her sword, so I catch hers on mine.

"Are you planning to be in the Career pack?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why not?" she asks, looking down at my sword.

"Who'd you volunteer for?" I ask her.

She shrugs.

"Some girl, you?"

"Some kid"

"Touche"

I nod. I tell her that I'm going to be in the pack too. She smiles at me.

"That's good, the more, the merrier"

I can't help but laugh. She then looks at the dummy and scowls. I understand. They're good for nothing.

"Why don't you fight with those robots?" I ask her.

"Why doesn't anybody fight with them?" she shoots back.

This is true. They are unpredictable. Doesn't matter to me. The hell with the robots! I then look at her, and watch as she fights with skill, against a piece of cardboard. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Come on, you gotta fight better than that!" I tell her.

She turns around, with anger in her eyes. She's definitely not the smartest person here, even if she is a Career. I look at her and laugh.

"Why not fight someone your own size" I laugh.

"You?" she asks.

I think about it. Fighting a girl? The hell of easy.

"It's a deal" I say, as her sword meets mine.

**Gary Sue:**

I tromp around the arena, looking for a station that seems right. Oh what the hell! I don't even know what I'm good at! Maybe running, but that's about it… I think of Lilith Adler, who sits at her station. I don't even know what she's doing. Probably making something. I can't tell, and to be frank, I really don't care. I move alongside the walls, my hoodie pulled over my head, which makes me hard to see. I must be like the shadow of the place. But nevertheless, I need to have a skill to show to the Gamemakers. I'm thinking about showing them what I can do with a knife. But that's not helpful. I then walk over to my mentor, Bisteen, who is looking down and reading a newspaper. Or a magazine. I don't give a damn.

"What the fuck am I supposed to train in?" I ask him angriliy.

He just looks up at me, with blank eyes. I feel a burning hate inside. How can't I? He's only interested in going home! Well too bad! If I don't win, he's NEVER going home.

"Knives. It's a useful thing" he tells me.

Of course. I would've NEVER figured that out. I then walk away. I look at the crafting station, which was meant for traps. And I see that the girl is gone. She's like a phantom. Going from being my sister, to my enemy, to strangely, my friend.

**Jules Eade:**

Like Lyon, my mentor, Ashton, is next to me, urging me to continue to fight, and never give up. Well, I don't give up. I keep on fighting, the robot, which hits back. I see a boy and girl fighting back there too. Both of them have gritted teeth, and look frusterated. Well let them be! They won't be even alive to do that when the Games come around.

"Come on, show your strength" he says in a way, that convinces me that he's a kind version of my father.

"I'm doing it" I tell him, as I stab the robot, in three places, until it dimishes into nothing.

My mentor laughs, and claps his hands, and lays his hand on my shoulder.

"That's it Jules. That's the man. You're going to win!" he then laughs, and I know why.

I look up at the Gamemakers, on the stand, watching down at us. What are they thinking? Are they thinking of nasty ways to kill us. I hear they have a habit of doing that. So much the better! I don't care. I look at my mentor. He's soft, but he won. No one soft ever wins. That's just the way it's goes. And fools never make it either. Only those who are strong enough to. Yesterday, I look one look at the people, of the Capitol city, and I wondered to myself, with that kind of people, how do you become the most powerful force in Panem?

**Clawdius Halestorm:**

Surviving. That's what I need to work on. So what'll I show those Gamemakers what I can do? Not with my sword, too many people have done that, but with the skills I am going to learn. I sit down at the plant section, and lean over a book, fully into it. I plan to learn about the Capitol's "pests" and little poison, meant to kill us off. Well, that's too bad for them. I'll be flying the next time they see me. I will show them my skills of camouflage, which I don't have yet. I'll work on it tomorrow, but today, knowing what's out there, seems more important.

"And don't forget, these berries are extremely poisonous" the intstructor's voice rings.

I look up at the orange berries, one girl raises her hand.

"What will they do?" she asks him.

They'll suck out your blood, and I tell you, it isn't a good feeling. How do I know? Because I do. Maybe I've been hunting before sweetheart. The instructor repeats what I had just said and I shudder. Disgusting, the things they can come up with. Mutts. I've read about them before, and I know all about them, and jabberjays. Both meant to paralyze and drive players crazy. All the same, the Capitol wants us dead, and it wants us to put on a good show. Well, death, is easy. But pleasing a bunch of morons who only want you to do whatever the fuck they want, that's different.

**Samyule Pincer:**

"What the hell are we going to do?" Quinn whispers fiercly to make, as we enter.

I look at him with sadness. He's impatient, and very violent, but small and helpless all the same. I shake my head.

"We'll work on crafting, like our instructor said" I tell him.

He laughs, but not happily and shakes his head.

"We're dead! You hear that? We're dead! What? Do you think we're going to magically win by setting up traps for-"

"That's enough. We'll be working over there" I tell him, in a normal brotherly tone.

He is still annoyed, and makes it clear by mocking me. I take a step towards the station, where people are poised, and I bow my head. Of course conjoined twins would be here. To the Capitol, we're freaks. They offered to take us apart, but Quinn didn't trust them. So now we're both facing consequences. I don't know why. He's so ashamed of us, why did he do that? Is it because of what they did to Mom?

**Quinn Pincer:**

Only Sam smiles softly at the people who are here. Is he stupid? Doesn't he realize that they are going to kill us? I fell my heartache, and wish that I had taken the offer they gave us. To set us free. From what? When were WE ever free? When? I feel like tearing down these walls and walking home. But then I laugh. Yes, like a coward. I didn't accept it. Why? Because I was scared? Because I didn't want to see one of us die, while the other was still alive. I look at Samyule, who is learning to set up a trap. Well, the Capitol's going to be betting against us, because we're deformed. I wish my brains had worked.

**Cedar Blackstone:**

Alright. An axe. Exactly what good can that do? I guess I can show them how good I can create a home in the woods. But how I will do that? I'll confirm it with Lisa, who is my stylist, and Rick. They'll help me no doubt. But maybe I don't need help anymore. I'm off now, I'm in the Hunger Games, and they aren't going to help me survive. Oh wait. I forgot. They are. They're going to kill me, or let me live. Either way, it's pretty much death.

"Over there son" Rick tells me.

I roll my eyes. He thinks because he's nineteen, and I'm fucking fourteen, that he can treat me like a two year old. That's fine. He'll see how bad a battle can be. If I was versing him, I can see that all his friends would be voting for me. I laugh. Yep, that's exactly what would happen. How did he win the Games? I forget. Maybe I didn't see them. Sure I did. I think he just stayed back until everyone was dead. Well, I'm not much of a kiler, but I'm not going to stay back. No, that's practically shouting into the air that I'm a weakling. I can hardly see the girl from my District. Where is she? I can't tell, not with the crowd. You'd think that twenty-four kids and teenagers would be easy to see over, but it's hard to ignore their faces, and seeing them screaming out their last breaths.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

I see the girl from my District, standing there, sitting at the section for survival. The man running it, is holding out some food, and I guess explaining whether it's healthy or not. She sits there, like an angel, watching him, with her face in between her palms, and her eyes gently casted on him. I'm still debating whether I should ask her to be my ally. I've seen her train with a knife. She's kind of useless, but if she knows how to stuck up wholes in a suit, she's got to be useful. I then wonder who's going to be my other ally.

"Hello young man, take a seat" he greets, me and I obey.

I turn towards her, as the guys begins to talk again. She then catches me.

"Hi"

"Hi" I say back.

We stare at each other for awhile. Well, why not now?

**Krow Haliss:**

"More combat, less defense" Ching says to me, throwing me back my sword.

I wipe the blood off my face and nod. It's not so humiliating, being beat by her, but it is being criticized. Her eyes are on me the entire time. It's obvious why she won the Hunger Games. A Career? In Nine? That's what most people laughed at. I'm sure they got a good laugh when they realized that she was a little more than deadly.

"Alright, I gotta run, so train up" she tells me, and takes off.

I'm sure by "gotta run", she means apply more make up. It seems strange for a victor.

"Hello" I jerk around at the voice behind me, and drop it when I see it's just another tribute, what he here for?

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Abe" he tells me.

I try not to laugh.

"Okay"

"I've seen you train, and I think you should join my alliance" he tells me, proudly.

**Nate Morgue:**

If the target was a person, it would be dead long ago. Seventeen arrows are stuck in, all at different places. Here, the targets are HUGE. Back home, sometimes arrows were too big for them. Here? I can't even reach some points which I stuck them in. I can't say I'm enjoying these, because I'm not. Not when I see Isabella's face on the target.

I miss her, and Duncan, and Horace. I look at the golden watch he gave me. His best possession, and it's now mine. I look at it over and over again. My ticked for death. It seems like all my friends gave me something. Isabella gave me her headband, and I love her. Duncan gave me his chain, and he's my best friend ever. What is there more to do besides win?

I guess that's the problem now. I just was reaped. Isabella told me good-bye. I kissed her, I laid a hand on Duncan's back. I told Amanda I was sorry. I was happy Vee didn't bother to see me. Is that so wrong? I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not taking chances anymore. It's been too long. I have to do what is necessary to get home, to everyone I love, and I will do it. A tear runs down my cheek, as I thrust my last arrow into the target, and it hits right in the middle.

**Aaron Dait:**

My hands run over the scythe as it lays in my palm. It's definitely a worthy weapon. I look over at it, over and over again. I then throw it, as hard as I can at the dummy. It's handle hits it, and it falls to the ground. I shake my head. No! The blade needs to hit it. I won't be killing anybody, but I'm definitely getting on the good side of these people. I then raise it again, and throw it with all my might. No luck.

"Come on kiddo, you just need to believe more" Censa, my stylist says from the front.

I grit my teeth. Sounds exactly like Deenie. I feel like telling him to shut the fuck up, but I won't. He's one of nicest people I know, and he only wants to help. Why do I need to punish him for it? I feel anger rising in me, and I throw again. This time is lands spot on his chest, the blade barely sinking in. It hardly cuts. I groan. There's only so much training to do in such little time.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

I then wave it, and cut into the rock, bringing out a fine piece. That's first thing Haymitch told me. To use my pick axe skills. Why did I get reaped anyway? I took the tessarae, but there were so many other kids as well. And… I'm going to die. I know it now. There's no place for a twelve-year old in bloodthirsty games. I'd rather toss myself out a window, that participate in these. But there's no windows I can jump from, without being saved.

"Come on little man" Effie calls from the sidelines.

I roll my eyes, and decide to join the people around the crafting center. Let's see. Conjoined twins. I feel a pang inside me. Poor kids. I can't believe they would actually let them! I thought the Capitol was at least sensible in morals! I make my way, smile politely and sit down. I see two girls, one about my age, and one who is about sixteen. I can't indentify them, or I don't even know who they are. But it doesn't matter. I'm here, and I'm going to train.

"What are we working on?" I ask.

One turns up her head.

"What the fuck do you think we're working on, stupid?" the older girl asks me, clearly consentrated, and then she snicker "Look at that little blonde go, I bet she'll last two minutes"

"More like two seconds" says one boy, whom looks more violent than the rest.

I laugh like the rest, but inside, I know I'm wounded, maybe even dead.

**I understand it's a little uneven. But it's hard to write completely even. So I'm sorry if you think your tribute didn't get enough, but that's that. Anyway, next up, is the Gamemaker's Session, and at the end of that, I will post up the numbers. If you are unsatisfied, I'm sorry, I did it the best I could. Anyway, yeah, so hope you enjoy!**

**~lovethemusic OR YOU DIE IN THE HUNGER GAMES!**


	17. Gamemaker's Session

**Alright, we're finally here :) The Gamemaker's Session! Probably were thinking about the interviews. Well, sorry... Anway, here it is, don't forget I'll post what you got at the bottom, and bear with me fellas!**

**Conner Sun:**

"Go in" murmurs Annie in my ear.

I go in, and ignore her hand on my shoulder. I do fine. Everyone does fine. It's the fucking Gamemaker session! I then step in, and watch as they gather around, their eyes focused on me only. I smile, only because they're going to make me win. I notice Milo and Annie have set up the birds to fly. I decided to stick with my arrows, so I raise, and begin to shoot. Each arrow hits a different bird, making it go down. I feel my arms relaxing, when all of a sudden I miss one.

"Shit" I muttered.

"That's great, next" the head Gamemaker tells me.

What? Is that all? Wow. I then leave, thinking of how stupid it all is. You screw up, you're out. Wow, the fuck with you! I'll kick your asses when I've won.

**Thalia Constellian:**

"Go in" it's the same thing Conner had heard.

I then enter, spear in hand, my eyes rested on the top of the hill. I realize that they're changed it, since Conner's. It's been, what? Fifteen minutes? Takes them long to change. Even I don't!

"Hello" they greet, as I make my way to the top of the hill.

I nod, and balance my eyes ahead, so they know I'm paying attention. A robot, enters in. It clashes it's mace, against my spear. I deflect it. They are watching curiously. Well, I'll give them a good show. I then turn around, slashing at the robot, who never fails to deflect it. I scowl. Let the anger rain. I then slash at him, with all my strength, and heart, and he throws his mace at me. I naturally duck, and I go for his gut. My spear dives straight into it, before I'm dismissed.

**Ambrose Trueheart:**

"Goddamit! How long does it take?" I complain, leaning against the door.

"A while" Layla answers, like I didn't know.

"Now" says my escort, giving me a little push to go forward.

I want to curse at both of them, but there's no time, I'm facing the Gamemaking crew of Panem. Stand forward and salute them. That's what the they told me to do. I do it, waving my hand. I then raise my hand, and I see my spear hanging from a tree, in the forest shape. I hit the tree, and my spear falls into my hand. I then look up.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, let the sixty-eighth Hunger Games begin" and with a slash, a robots jerks at me.

I twist, and I hit off a tree, diving straight at it's stomach. It falls down, and I hear clapping. I then bow. So much for retarded training.

**Layla Thompson:**

Bow and arrows. Three words. And three tries. I walk out onto the plain, which looks like a normal place in District 2, wide and plain, with short grass, and nothing more.

"So, this is where I train" I tell them.

They nod, and get out their notebooks, for God knows what. And before I start, I smile. Here we go against Arden Dancer. And then I start my own little dance. Beginning with skillfully swiping my arrows up into my arms.

"Let them come to me" I shout, as targets start advancing towards me.

And the next thing I know, bullets are flying, maybe even darts. I dodge an entire crowd, but one finds my arms. I try not to scream, but it sears pain. Instead, I start with a rally of arrows, which kills off most, and finish it up, with a fashion show, of all kinds of knives.

**Gary Sue:**

When I come in, it's like I'm in a jungle, with no water. But only the sounds of it in the distance. The Gamemakers are staring down at me from their stands. I feel threatened, as if I'm going to be killed by a bunch of cats. I then bow, and nod respectfully, the right thing to do when you're going to die, and you want to show some decent respect.

"Well, this is me" I say, pulling out wires from my pockets.

They watch, mortified, as I weave wire through wire, making a brilliant electric trap, which electrocutes on cue. And the best thing, you don't need to plug it in.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, here is my treat for you" I tell them, feeling almost excited inside.

And then I fire at it, with a fully loaded gun, and fall to the ground, as an explosion of blue waves interrogates the entire place.

**Lilith Adler:**

I then move forward, knowing it's time. It's time to show them I'm ready to win the Games. Ambition and desperation file quickly into me as I enter, and I can barely see, through these mists that cover my eyes. I bend over, wondering if this was what Lix wanted, I'll have to bare it up. She's my mentor, and possibly the biggest bitch in the entire place. I can't help but hate her.

"And this, is my trap" I tell them sweetly.

I set down the thing I had made on the ground. It's blue and brown, or it can change. It was originally black, but I learned how to make it camouflage. It turns blue on the ground, and I can hear them awe. Not for long, because when I hit it, it bursts straight into flames, which seem to consume my body.

**Jules Eade:**

Here we go, just like Lyon wanted it. I'm going to hit higher than everyone else. I make my way barely unto the stage, when I hear them commenting. Oh what? What have I shown them? I then bow, solemnly, I don't really want to be part of their Games anymore. But there's no going back. I then pick up my knife. A robot appears three times my size, but my courage doesn't fade away. I'm going to fight.

"Let's go boy!" I shout, as I were my father.

And without a sigh, I lunge striking him in all kinds of placing, throwing in stunts, flips, and all kinds of stuff. Let the weapons come to me. I then trade off for a sword, and continue, disabling him and disable. I then move to bow and arrows, to a spear, and then it's done.

**Loewen Shade Grenweth: **

"Go on honey, you can do it!" Gianna tells me.

I nod and sigh, and go in, perhaps for the first and last time. Wait no. It's not walking in, it's falling in. I fall into a pit of water, and shriek when it's cold. _Stupid! _I tell myself angrily, _that was a stupid thing to do. _Of course it was, it signalizes my weakness, and I can't show that. What does she expect me to do. I then realize I have my bow and arrows with me. I then raise them up, understanding. They want to see my ability in water. That only proves that arena will include lots of water, and skill. I then shudder. They'll be planning my death soon enough. I then shoot into the air, and then at the first dart bird that comes out.

**Clawdius Halestorm: **

I take a deep breath, and think _this is for you Faith. _My sweet, nice benefactor, who's helped me through everything. I wonder how she feels about me being so far away. I'm not sentimental, but she's my friend, so I naturally worry. I don't hesitate when I go through, I through my knife, directly into the dart ahead, which is going to be aimed at me. I hear clapping. Let them. They'll see. I feel myself slipping away, and I begin to worry, suppose I go crazy. No concentrate.

The next thing I know, three robots are after me. I grab both my knife, and my sword, and I attack, slashing and hitting with all my might, not sure if it's doing any good. They want to challenge me? Kill me? Great. That's up to them. I feel anger inside me, like a bomb, which is set off through my fighting.

**Daisy Sheen:**

Being beautiful has benefits. I can charm anyone I like. I walk in, and bow politely and smile.

"Hello darling" I say, smiling at them.

They smile at me. Oh they're so nice! I'm so glad that I'm here for the first time. I then see the two open holes in the window. It's called sexiness. That's what gets you high points here. And being physically mature. I take off my coat, which reveals my short white shirt, and nice pink skirt. I look great, I can tell. I then do a little hip movement, and the stuff comes, raining down on me. I dodge a few, I can feel them whiz pass me. But that doesn't matter anything to me. I can bet they're so stuck on me dancing for them, that they'll forget about it. I've told Bosha that beauty does well. And the fuck it does!

**Quinn Pincer:**

"Come on you fucking fat ass" I yell frusterated, as Sam decides to trip before we enter the building.

I shake my head, and look down, trying to hide my tears. It's probably not worth it. We're going to die. It never works in the way of the people, only in the way of those in charge, the Capitol. Sam then takes the scraps from his pocket. I want to yell at him. Put it away! It's only our death!

**Samyule Pincer:**

I hold it out for him. He takes it desperately. Like more than an agile tiger. I smile, and try to be nice, but there's honestly not much I can do. I wave, and my hands become to form the wood and metal together, as I form a lovely shape, of a knife, plated in wood.

**Danielle Raye:**

"It's time"

I then move forward, like there's nothing behind me. It feels different. It's like leaving one life behind, and leaving one. Except the first one was good, and this one is death itself. I walk on forward, prepared to do anything, absolutely anything, and when the rain hits my face… Wait! There's no rain. I look up, and sure enough droplets are pouring down on me. I feel it for a second like I'm back home. Then I remind myself. I'm not here to have fun. I should be going. I run as fast as I can, around the rain forest, hearing them shuffle around to get a view of me. I don't care, I finally get in view of them, before a piece of wood lands out of the tree which I had just taken out. The people watch in awe. For the finale, I shoot straight in the sky, and move out of the way when it comes down.

**Cedar Blackstone:**

"Come on" I laugh at the Gamemakers as I step forward "Why you don't hit me with your best shot?"

They look confused, which makes me laugh. I take out my knife, and begin slashing at the three dummies which been put out. They are all dressed like… I don't know? I slash at one, many times, hitting him. Many distractions try to draw in on me. I don't care. I keep on slashing, not paying attention to the changing weather and sounds, because I know one move, and then it'll be the dummies slashing at me. Soon enough, the thing falls into pieces. Everyone cheers. I then move on the second one. See? I'm more interested in giving them a show. And they watch as the second and third one fall to pieces, where I watch people have dust thrown in their eyes.

**Quorra Foxe:**

I head in, and fall to my knees, and smile. They laugh and wave back. It's the natural dust. I stand there, smiling big. Ready for action, but I wait for ten seconds, like my very generous mentor, Alicia told me. I then stand up, take a bow, and run towards the set up trees. I then run up it, literally running and climbing, up a bare trunk.

"Look at that!" laughs Seneca Crane, pointing at me.

Yes sir, watch me. I'm so happy to see that you're paying attention. I then grab my knife, hanging onto the tree, and I throw it, staright and accurate, into the dart which is set up. A burst of clapping. I then swing down, and go around the tree, like a sort of dance. They can't honestly think I'm boring. I laugh. Oh yes they can.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

"Bottoms up for blades" I call out, unwillingly, holding up my blade to the sky.

I must make a good picture, my blonde hair flying in the wind. My face held upwards. Sword in hand, on top of what looks like a burnt down District 8. I feel like breaking down inside, wondering if this is a sign. I shake my head. This is only a sign to me, that we're here to fight to death, because of something we didn't do. I just keep smiling, like an idiot, and then I charge downhill, into fake people, who look almost real. Almost

"Well, aren't we ready for our little inner revolution" I mutter, thinking it's funny.

So that's it. They use this, to show me, that they'll turn me against my friends and father. I then charge. As if that's possible. They can dress me up, but they'll never turn me against what I love.

**Bea Nuova:**

If sewing was included in the Gamemaker's Session, I'd be winning. But there's not. What a pity. It's almost sad. I can't believe I'm here, in front of Seneca Crane, who smiles down at me. I salute him with a military salute, which I've learned. I can't believe it's already been a week here. All those training these, laughing. My new friendships with Krow and Abe. It feels like a structure.

But the feeling about the Hunger Games doesn't leave me, and I'm sure it will never. I place both my traps on the floor, which I handfully, and skillfully made. They watch me closely, I then activate them. And then dodge all the mixture of bullets, mullets, darts, and lots of little bugs. I did a good job, or else I'd be dead on the floor. But they don't seem impressed.

**Krow Haliss:**

Bea exits, and I feel like asking her something, but I'm hurried in. Alright. What to do? Ah. Let's see, six dummies in a row. Right on, I go on, slicing them. I can't say I feel like being a piece, but it works. I then salute after I've cut the first one. I then smile, and slash right through the second one. Mom dead. The third one, the fourth one. Each time, I feel like I'm killing a different family member, cutting into someone else. I want to stop, curl up, just tell them to leave me here, but I can't. It's like I'm being consumed. No! I grab a hold of myself, as I cut the fifth one, right through the middle.

It hurts my arm to do this, because they're a bit more than a bit invulnerable. But I am, because by the time, I see the sixth face, I almost drop my weapon.

**Mara Mason:**

Traps? Ready and ongoing sister! I then scramble in, to show I'm not giving up. I'm in the jungle, but I know that they're watching me, and are waiting to see how I handle this. Well, I can handle it. They just think I can't. I then quickly place a trap, strapping it to the ground and then rolling.. what? Could this be dog shit? Or am I just going crazy? I look at it nervously for a moment, when a robot appears. Well, there goes my first trap.

I dive behind the bushes, or the… I have no idea what they are, and watch as robo boy explodes into many pieces. I hear Honey telling me over and over again that the robots are trained to be smart. I then laugh. She only wishes.

**Nate Morgue:**

Before I step out, I shoot, straight into the air, and it zooms around, taking all the targets with it. They laugh and clap. Yep, say hello to the archer. Because that's what I am, mon amis. That's what I'm here for. How did I learn to do that. I suppose it was just training. It seems like a different person here. More social, more full of it.

"Well, hullo there" I greet, giving them a smile.

They only look back at me, as if I'm Godzilla, I laugh. Think if Isabella could see me now! Or Horace! Or Duncan! But inside, I fel lonely, what I am I doing? Being a clone of the Capitol. Being what they always wanted me to be. A killer. A maker of death. The bringer of death. I shoot again, it barely makes the target. I guess you have some bad shots, and some lucky shots.

**Aria Charin:**

Somehow, I'm agile, and a tiger, ready to take flight as a bird, when I enter the Gamemaker's arena. It's like a mini-Hunger Games arena. I step in. It's another jungle. I wonder how many kids have used it today. Probably more than a ton. I step out, until I'm completely visible, but before they can catch the slightest vision of me, I'm behind bushes, hid in between branches. They look around in confusion. It's all I can do stop from laughing. The stupid idiots. They'll never find me. Rule number 1, Chrissy, never trust ANYONE.

Then, they realize I'm here, I don't know, do they have like some tracker in me? It's hard to tell. I don't want to reveal myself, not just because they're my killers, but because I hate them. But I do jump out, and not because I wanted to, because I was forced to, and I land, right on my toes, with my arms spread out.

**Aaron Dait:**

I'm bored. That's the only defense I have against monsters. So when I walk on, and feel the heat of steam against my face, and the quick mist swirl around me, I go right to the middle. And I sit down, right there, unwilling to move. You see, I've never wanted to kill, not Deenie. Not Rachel. Not a single fucking person. I sit there and stare at them. What are they going to do? Blow me out of here? Laugh at me? Great, I'd rather them do that, than try to make me kill someone.

"Are you going to do something?" laughs Seneca, leaning in.

"Nope"

"You're not going to get a high score"

"Give me a one" I snap.

"Granted"

"Thank you" I tell him.

"You're welcome" and like that, I'm out of there.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

Well, what happens is, I step out, I smile, and then I shoot an arrow upward. They aren't impressed. Alright? They can ask me, is that all? Fuck yeah. Well, unfortunately, my mentor is expecting more out of me, so I give a sly smile, before the robots are released, and so am I.

I duck behind the fake, set up trees, blending in with my camouflage coat. I look back and almost laugh. The robots are hardly working. In fact, they're pretty much walking around. Well, there's no wasting time, so I shoot my arrow, right into one's neck, with such accuracy, it's bound to get a high level. They shoot back, not gunfires but metal darts. So? Wood against metal. And guess what wins? Me.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

So, it's my turn. What do I do? I feel myself shuddering inside. I've never hurt anyone in my life. Any I'm supposed to now? I look ahead, and pretend like I'm concentrated. My pick axe falls from my hand, and drags along the ground, making a screeching noise. Rocks, and water. That's all I can see so far. Rocks and water. But lucky for me, they are hardly paying attention.

I then move forward, and prop it up in my hand, to make myself seem stronger. It's almost done. I don't know what to do. Haymitch told me, drunk. But I can't believe him. At this point, I can't believe anyone. I then keep on moving. It then drops, and I feel my body start to shudder. So I pick up my axe, and I drop it angrily into the stone. It's the first time I've dealed with anger, and it's not going to be last, because I hit it, against and against, until there's hole, big enough for two of me to fit in.

**Linna Limye (Hope I spelled her name right :}):**

Obstacles. That's what I'm doing. To prove I'm better than a naked coal outfit in a grey chariot. Alright. They can dress me up like an idiot, but that's okay, because I'm not giving in.

"So, where's the obstacle?" I ask him, looking up generously.

"Right here" he says, and the mist clears.

I don't hesitate, with my dagger in my best, I dive underneath all the branches, run through the log, with both my elbows propping me up. I look up, to make sure nothing is unstable. The course isn't easy, nor will it ever be, but I'm worthy of it, so when I pull through I watch myself on TV, real TV, with a clock, that either means death or life. And it depends whether I finish or not.

**Yes! I know, it sucked but I didn't really want to spend a whole lot on these either. There, so yeah. Anyway, next up is interview, and here are your scores!**

_1-4: Hidden talents/quite pathetic_

_5-7: Pretty good, average and up_

_8-10: Great, Career_

Conner Sun: 8

Thalia Constellian: 9

Ambrose Trueheart: 7

Layla Thompson: 9 1/2

Gary Sue: 6

Lilith Adler: 5

Jules Eade: 10

Loewen Shade Grenweth: 7

Clawdius Halestorm: 10

Daisy Sheen: 2

Quinn/Samyule Pincer: 3

Danielle Raye: 8

Cedar Blackstone: 5

Quorra Foxe: 5

Abraham Van Alst: 6

Bea Nuova: 2

Krow Haliss: 5

Mara Mason: 6

Nate Morgue: 7

Aria Charin: 6

Aaron Dait: 1

Kiy Everblossom: 5

Reyce Ansilen: 6

Linna Lyme: 4

**I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted, but I figured it wuld look like this, besides, they might have not been giving it their all! So don't worry. Besides, most of you didn't give me a score to work with, so I looked at your skills, and did what I thought looked best. Anyway, Interviews are up next, but they might take a while... **


	18. The Interviews

**So sorry it took me so long! I tried to go as fast as I could, without making it suck, but it probably does suck :( Oh well, my fault, and these are hopefully the last things before the Games. Yeah, they're kind of long, so you should probably just read yours. That's what I do...**

**Conner Sun:**

"And first up, is Conner Sun, the tribute from District 1" I hear Flickerman say, as they all clap.

"Up you go" Thalia tells me, and I don't hesitate.

I walk up up, making sure that my outfit is all straight. It's pretty much a tux with a flower made completely out of diamonds. I'm not much for outfits, but this is definitely a good one.

"Welcome Conner Sun" he tells me, offering his hand.

"Shut the fuck up Flickerman" I tell him, not bothering to shake his hand.

The audience roars in laughter. I honestly can't see how people can be so stupid, but whatever. I take a seat, and sit back, just like Milo planned.

"Anyway, let's talk about that score. An eight" the crowd then cheers "Can you tell us what happened there"

"Well Flickerman, it wasn't my best. I'm a hell of a lot better than your little ass will ever be" I tell him, hoping it sinks in.

Some people stifle laughs, others cover their mouths, and smile. Caesar looks at me curious, and I can tell he's pissed. Well! Let him be. I feel like I'm going to fucking explode in these clothes. I just want to come in, and get the hell out.

"So, let's talk about your family then" he suggests, and then rolls over his notecards "Any love interests"

"Yep, my girlfriend, Santana" and I grin wickedly as a few girls sigh, as if they'd ever get a chance!

"You mean that slut whom you were with, before you left?" Caesar laughs, and I don't think he gets the face that I'm a deadly Career, not a little kid, just looking for a joke "She's not worth half of you, let's get some hands here"

The entire court raises their hands, and I feel myself grow angry. I tell myself to hold it back, only a little while longer, and then I'll be the hell with the Capitol, but I when I search for the timer, I can see he's already into more questions.

"How 'bout that brother of yours?" he asks, and before I answer, he continues "You know, I'm guessing since you volunteered for him, he must be an asshole"

That's it! First they insult my girlfriend, and then my brother. And they're not worth half of either of them. I can't hold it back anymore. I stand up, my fists balled.

"Listen here Flickerman, my girl, she's worth ten of the girls you are actually able to hook up with at night when they can't see your burnt ass face. And as for Austin, he ain't heavy, he's my brother. And if you think that I'm standing for it, then you better get your little ass into the Hunger Games, because I don't think these crowds want to see any violence here" I tell him, grasping his shirt.

The audience goes nuts, and explodes. Milo laughs and puts a thumbs up for me. Guess they like their Careers.

**Thalia Constellian:**

Well, don't I look like the sweet princess puff in my frock? Green, and spotty. The crowd still isn't bored when I get on. I guess I'm lucky to go first, because I hear they tend to get bored and full of themselves later.

"Love that color Thalia" he comments, looking up and down "Complements your eyes.

I laugh, and lean backwards into my chair.

"It's my pleasure to look good for the Capitol citizens" I lie "And I'm glad to be here, I don't think anything has been more beautiful.

I smile. These people have to be the WEIRDEST people ever, but they sure have a tendency to love whatever comes, unless whatever comes is violent and disgusting.

"Tell us about that score Thalia, a nine! That's great, to be honest, just a little behind your fellow Career Miss Layla Thompson!"

I don't want to talk much about it. I'm disappointed. I could've gotten higher than Layla, I know it. But I didn't, and that's what keeps me in a bad mood. I don't want them to think I'm just a weak girl, being beaten by someone younger than I. I need to work at it.

"Yep a nine" I tell them "Definitely not what I should've gotten, maybe I didn't go as far, who knows? It's hard to tell" I tell him, looking up and down the audience for reactions.

"Great! I love the enthusiasm, like a tough Conner Sun, and speaking of that, how do you feel about your pack?" he asks me.

I don't have to think much. To be honest, there's not much to a pack of losers.

"Well, Conner's alright, he's a fierce fighter, and I can't say he won't easily win, because he's got a chance" I tell him "As for Ambrose, he's as cool a boy as we'll ever get. You know we fought spear on spear without knowing each other's names? I call that talented. But I beat him. As for Layla, she's as cool a girl as anyone is. She's very open to lots of things. I like her for it. Jules is a cool man, I don't think there's a single thing he's not good at" I tell him, kind of rushed.

"Well, that's nice that you think highly of your allies, that's good, I can tell you're a good girl Thalia, and I know you have such a good chance of winning, it's almost touchable"

"I hope so" I tell him, looking out "It would be a shame to loose anyone at this moment"

"It certainly would, and I'm sure they'll be extra attatched to you, not only because you're one of the first to go, but because you're a cool girl. Anyway, we must move on, and let's call on Sir Ambrose, come up" he says.

I leave the stage, and ignore his smirk as I climb off. Let the battle begin Ambrose. This time, for real.

**Ambrose Trueheart:**

"Hey Ambrose" Caesar greets.

"Hey" I say back sitting down "You know, you're my man, or wait, woman" the crowd laughs hysterically "I've seen your show, not bad"

"Well, thanks, I hope your good enough to be here" and then he winks, and I can tell he's just kidding. How pathetic.

"So! Let's hear about your score, since you are a Career and all, tell me about it"

I don't think much. It wasn't what I deserved. I can't believe someone as stupid as Thalia, and as sickly as Layla would get nines. Honestly, the stupid Gamemakers were either seriously drunk, or just plain stupid.

"Well, I should've gotten higher. I'm best with my sword and spear, and I can kill anyone I like with it" I tell him.

"Well, glad you're sooooo confident. How about your partners, how do you feel about them?"

Should I lie, or go ahead and tell the truth? Well, they always say the truth is the way.

"Well, they're average, I can do much better. I can't say we have an entire pack this year, but it'll do, I guess" I tell him, willing to win something from the Capitol, hopefully pity and hate on my fucking retarded allies.

Well! That's quite a mouthful, I admire your spirit!" he tells me.

The Capitol agrees with head movements.

"How about friends?" he asks me.

"Here?"

"No"

"Oh, home"

"Yes"

Well, let's see, I have all the friends I need, who'll be watching me now and be cheering me on to come home. Saffron, Jasper, Blaise. Not Anna. I'll make I break up with her when he get home, finally. But there's only so much I can't do…

"I have a best friend, named Saffron, he's the man. I have my lady friend, Blaise, and my other friend Jasper, and a bunch of little pricks who follow me around" I tell him.

They laugh, and I can they're enjoying it.

"How about that volunteer? Who did you volunteer for, and why?"

"Well to be honest, I couldn't really care less about whom I volunteered for, but I needed to come, especially since it's my last year, and my family doesn't need me anymore" I tell him.

"Well, I'm proud of you. I hardly know you, and I'm proud of you. Good job, you're definitely a piece of work, in all ways. I like your humor, and cockiness" he tells me.

"Don't need it man, already know it" I tell him.

They laugh, and I'm glad I didn't have to talk about Anna.

"Well, I hope we'll see you come along well as the Hunger Games start, and I know the odds are in your favor, so thank you, once again. I just want to know, exactly how do you expect yourself to win?"

"All in good time Caesar, I'm tougher than half the people my size" I tell him, and I'm off.

**Layla Thompson:**

"Alright, that concludes our visit with Mr. Trueheart, give him a round of applause" and clapping is heard "Now, let's look at our lovely lady from District 2, welcome Layla Thompson!"

I then walk on stage, in a manner that is so confident, and flirty, that some people cheer. It's the just the walk my lovelies, wait till you see what I can do. I try to act sexy, for all I know, maybe they're thinking I'm going to kill them with the knife strapped onto my once again over-revealing dress that is blood red.

"My Layla, you're gorgeous"

"Thank you!" I smile, and touch his arm, and then look ahead at the audience, and wave, it's not naughty, but it's good enough.

"So, I just want to confide to you, that you look SO beautiful tonight. Tell me, do you mind if I call you May?"

"Not at all" I laugh, smiling as big as possible.

Alright, so these are my sponsors. People who I hate, who could cure my illness, my disease. Whatever the hell you want to call it. My Disturbia even.

"So, since you're so beautiful, I want to ask, because I'm jealous, do you have any guys back home?"

I think quickly, but effectively. I have to say no, a single pretty girl, is definitely more than a paired up pretty girl. So I smile and say.

"Not at all, I'm free guys" I then smile at the crowd, who sigh, and I can hear my mentor's voice, telling me to go farther "Oh, sorry Derr, I won't be seeing you anymore, I've fallen too much in love" I then smile back at the audience, who bursts into laughter.

"With what madame?" he asks me, smiling.

"With all of you! Oh it's so hard to choose!" I then blow a kiss out the crowd.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure lots of guys will be stalking you for the rest of your days" and the audience laughs again, can this get any better? "Let's move on the Hunger Games, and your score, a nine and a half!"

"Well, it was so much fun getting to know the Gamemakers! I'm so excited for the Hunger Games, I have such a chance to win, especially with my score, but I only wish I could've gotten a ten, I could've" I can't believe how a lie stood so easily, I've never lied like that before!

The crowd cheers, and waves at me, I wave back, and then look down with a flirty look at a guy. What more can I do, or say?

"Well Layla, you've stolen my breath. You're beautiful, amazing, fun, and humorous! I can't believe people as great as you exist! Agreed crowd?" and they burst into tears and laughs.

I blush, and not on purpose.

"Oh that's just too much"

"Oh, she's lessening herself, JUST perfect. Anyway, you know we mean it all the way, and thanks sweetheart" he addressing me as I leave the stage.

**Gary Sue:**

"And now, Gary Sue!" he cries out.

I bend my head and walk out, making sure that I don't look too bored, just distracted and sad. I want pity, and if it weren't the Hunger Games, I'd want revenge.

"Hey Gary, nice name" he then laughs, and is joined by the audience.

I shrug and sit down. I look away, not able to face them. I think of Mary in her interview, her quirky, quiet face. Her intellect and sharp attention span. She won everyone, and they laughed their asses off at her, but they're not going to be with me. Who cares if they're depressed? What reason do they have to be?

"So Gary, I hear you're good with wires. Is that so?" he asks me.

"I guess so Flickerman" I tell him "I tried with it, guess it wasn't enough"

"Oh come on! A six is good, although if you did do a good trap, I would've gone for seven. Oh well, don't worry, the Gamemakers don't like anything but violence"

"It's true" I say.

There's a silence, and everyone's whispering around. I look around, a little bit, and drop my eyes. I can't face them, and I don't want to.

"Well, what's wrong, you look sad?" he asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"My sister" I mutter, looking ahead.

"Whom?" he asks, and then his face lights up "Mary Sue! Right! I loved that girl, oh didn't she die?"

Hmmm. I don't know that asshole. Did she die? Nope, I'm sure she's alive somewhere in the jungle, completely drowned by a wave, left by her partner, eaten by bugs. I honestly don't know anything more. Idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just remembered her. She was a good one! Ha! She made me laugh, like I don't know how many times? How does anyone get a sister that good?" and the audience around me is muttering.

Is that true? Then why are you happy that someone worthy died? And all of because of your fucking stupid Games. I turn my head, pretend to just look behind, when I'm hiding all my emotions, threatening to spill out.

"Don't worry, she really did make her mark in history, for being one of the funniest. She was great! God! She told us about you, how great you were. Oh poor kid, must be hard to lose some that good" his voice does not fake sympathy.

Is it me? Or does Caesar seem to be the only sensible Capitol person? I can't tell, but it seems like it. I look up at him with tears in my eyes, and I know my time is quick. Good riddance! That's great.

"Well, it is bad, you know, all I've ever-" and then I'm cut off by my own tears.

What am I doing? I'm just showing them I'm stupid and weak! Well let them believe that! I hate them all, I wish they weren't here, buried underneath the ground like Mary!

**Lilith Adler:**

Welcome to the 68th Annul Freak Show. I walk, feeling like a bitch, in an almost see-through gown, that trails behind me. My hair is wrapped in wire, and so is my body. I'm electric, being visually electrocuted, while staying safe. The crowd cheers as I walk on, and I smile. I've got to convince them that I'm worth every one of their fucking little bodies.

"Heellloo!" Caesar calls.

"Hello Caesar" I say back, looking out at the crowd "Hello Capitol"

Well that's enough to make them cheer. I laugh again, and then sit down, then Caesar turns over and looks at my dress.

"Why! You look like you're being electrified! Well, you have one of the most dazzling outfits I've seen, won't you turn around for me"

"Sure 'nough Caesar, anything to please the WONDERFUL Capitol" I tell him, as I turn around.

It seems as electric blue sparks twinkle when I turn around, and everyone oohs and aahs.

"Oh gods! Wow, that's beautiful, well, I've got a lot of questions to ask you"

"Yes?"

Yes? I'm ready for everything. I remember all my mentor told me, but naturally, I didn't listen. I don't take orders. I'm going to deceive the Capitol, no matter what the circumstances are. I'll treat them to my little show. The show which involves me, and all I know and can do.

"So! Why not tell me about your family?" he asks me, gripping my hand.

Well, I have to think something up. I don't like telling of my past, it's boring, and the Capitol despises bad parents. I'll just give them ideas if I tell them the truth.

"Well, Mother's the greatest person on Earth. She cooks such great cookies! And she knows how to dance, she even taught me" I say, with my head held high, and pride in my voice.

"My! You sound like you're really into it! Well, why don't you show off your moves" he suggests.

I feel anxiety, crawling up in my stomach. My moves? Well, I don't have any.

"Come on" he says, although he can't tell what I'm going to say.

The Capitol cheers and urges me. I feel not comfort.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm nowhere near as good, besides I might fall off the stage"

The Capitol bursts into laughs, and I smile.

"Well, I promise they'll catch you, right guys?" the entire Capitol cheers.

What am I going to do? I look at the timer, just a minute. Come on! Just like Kila! Do it like Kila. So I find myself, taking on some Kila moves, which seem to fool the Capitol. I jump in the air, and move my body around, while also doing quick toe turns, as Kila calls them, and discos. I look at my mentor, sitting on front, who puts both thumbs and smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen. Well! Salute!

"Alright, we're out of time. God! That was great! Forget being a bad dancer honey! Anyway, let's have Jules Eade!"

**Jules Eade:**

I move quickly, making my way onto the stage. They gape at my huge muscles, which show through my shirt. I grin at the crowd, but not too wildly. I've been trained to make these people my sponsors, and they like a tough, fierce fighter like me, so I'll show them EXACTLY who I am. I don't know about them anymore. Do I want them as my sponsors? Of course I do. I want to get home, likely as quickly as possible.

"Jules Eade!" Flickerman greets.

"Hey Flicks" I tell him back.

He looks astounded, and pulls his hand to his chest.

"Why thank you, no one's called me that for years!" and the crowd laughs.

I don't want them to laugh. I want them to take me seriously. But I can't be bothered by them, only a little twinge of anger. It's exactly how they should act, like the little weak assholes they are. I sound like Conner. We've been making battle strategies, with Layla, Ambrose, and Thalia during training. We make a good team, I can say that.

"Why, you're probably one of the most fierce Careers out there. I can see that. Anyway, why don't you tell me about your victor father? Does he train you hard?"

Does he?

"Sure enough. I'm the one he trains" I then lift up my shirt a little "He gave me this" I say, pointing to a deep red gash "He's tough, but I can beat the shit out of him"

"Wow! Sounds like hardcore training right there" he then looks at his notecards "So, any liking within tributes?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused.

"I mean, do you think any of your fellow tributes are worth your liking?" he asks me.

I don't have to think about it much. I think Thalia's a great fighter, and Layla's a great fighter. Conner and Ambrose, more or less. What else is there to look for?

"They're great fighters, and we're a good team" I tell him.

"I mean, do you like any of them?"

I pause for a minute. Like them? What does he mean by that? I like their skills. Isn't that enough? What is there more to like. Then I remember what my mentor told me. Tell him all about how good your team is, not with weapons, but in personality. But I don't know much about them! I've never even felt something for anyone before, except hate. It's the way I am, I can't help it!

"Well, Thalia's cool, tough, and kind of funny" I don't know if it's true, but it's worth saying "Ambrose is a second man, he's biting, and hard on you, but he's well off all the same" still not sure "Conner's a good man. He's crude, leading, and full of guidance, he's definitely worthy to be our leader, and Layla is very strong" I don't know what else to say.

"Alright! Sounds like you know them quite well! I've met all of you, finally, and I can say, you'll make a great Career pack"

**Loewen Shade Grenweth:**

"Let's welcome Miss Loewen, from District 4, come on up honey" he calls me.

"Good luck" Mara Mason mouths from the sidelines.

All this time, we've been talking. Me a little less, since I've been very nervous. I'm not exactly sure WHAT I should do, but I'm better now. I make my onto the stage, slowly and kind of shuddering. I can't help but feel scared, it's natural.

"Hello Loewen" he greets.

"Call me Zoe" I tell him immeadiately.

He sighs.

"What a pity, Loewen is lovely too, you know" he tells me.

"I know, but I'm used to Zoe, everyone calls me that" I tell them.

He nods, and I hope it's good. It IS good that I'm one of the first, or they'd be bored with me no doubt. I smile and wave. _Be confident and cheerful _I remind myself._ Yes, act like you know you're going to win. _But that's the problem, I don't even think I'm going to win. I think I'm going to die, and that's why I can't stand the subject.

"Lo- I mean Zoe, it seems to me, that you have lots of talent. A SEVEN! And not even a Career. That's good, no doubt. I hope we can see you last quite a bit"

"I'm a little more than hopeful" I tell him.

"I hope so, because we're already counting on you to win, listen" he then hushes his voice, until they're laughing their asses off "We're going to meet, tomorrow, before the Games, and then I'll give you-" and then he breaks off.

I roll my eyes, just like I'm used too, and they cheer. I hope they like me enough, so that I'll have lots of sponsors.

"I know, it's a pity" I sigh and trail off, hoping it's the right thing to do.

"What is?" he asks me, with a level of concern, it doesn't seem fake.

"Nothing" I mutter, looking away, trying to look pained, which isn't hard, since I technically am.

"Come on tell us!" he cries, as the crowd joins in.

I'll leave them hanging, so they'll want me to win.

"Oh never mind, I'll tell you some other time" I say, sighing.

They all sigh, and I can hear whispering. I hope it's triggered the right kind of hope. I hope it has. I hope.

"Tell me about your life, who are your friends?" he asks me.

"Well, I have Bracilia, who is the best friend anyone could have" and then addressing her" Brass, please believe in me, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" and I hear some people sigh. Good enough! "Then my boyfriend" I hear a mixture of cheers, and groans. Probably some guys wanted-. Oh never mind "And my sister Abby, who is the best sister anyone could have" I almost choke up, and suddenly I feel tears threatening to spill over, I look away.

The crowd seems genuinely touched, and some grasp hands. Well, I've done my part, I hope.

**Clawdius Haletstorm:**

Good, anything to get me away from HER. I'm glad to leave, but she's smiling right behind me, like a stupid bitch. I try not to think about her. I've got to hold on. I look stale, kind of like brown bread. I hope I look decent, at least. The crowd smiles as I come in, but I don't. I don't know what to do.

"Hey Clawdius" he says.

"Hello freak" I mutter, looking at his blue hair, apparently no one heard me.

I keep my solemn look, and my cold tone, just to keep from going crazy. I think of Faith, the nice hospital nurse on that seat, the first time I met her, waiting to her details of my life. My parents, are being taken away right in front of me. Good riddance, I say, let them be taken away.

"So, wow! A full ten! You must've really trained hard for that"

"Sure enough Caesar. I have trained for your little Games" I tell him, no bothering to care about what I say.

"Alright then, have you been enjoying yourself here?" he asks me.

I shrug, I'm going to stick with the truth.

"No more than home Caesar, it's like a large pink fuzzball of idiots here" I say, making them laugh.

I wonder why they're laughing. Are they stupid? Are they? I feel myself getting angry. I hang onto the chair, and let them hurt my wrists. Anything not to explode into angry yelling. I just lean back.

"So, you didn't like it?" he asks me.

"I guess not" I tell him.

They all stare at me, as blank as mine is. I don't care. I don't need any of them. I just sit there, full of nothing. I can't say anything or move. It's too much for me to handle. I look backwards, hoping my time is up. No such luck.

"So, how do you feel about the Games?"

I sigh, another truthful question. I can't answer anything otherwise. I wish they knew I was doing them a big favor. I look up.

"I'm sorry, they're just another tiresome game to play to remind us that we can't do anything" I tell him.

They all start to get it. I'm not being funny, I'm being serious. Dead serious. I don't care how much Daisy'll hate me after this. That would be nice, she'd leave me alone for once. I just hooked up once! Big mistake. She doesn't even love me. She just wants to impress her little friends. I wish they would just leave me alone, and let me do whatever I like.

"Well, you are a very honest, serious person, and likely to win, with a high score. I dare say you are very sensible, and a good kid. You'll be fun to follow in the arena, now it appears we're out of time, but I'm glad you've been able to be here" Not true, we have one minute left, but I can tell it's been enough.

**Daisy Sheen:**

"And now, the most beautiful young lady out of our tributes this year, welcome the FANTASTICALLY beautiful girl, Daisy Sheen!" cries Caesar Flickerman.

I walk on, in such a fashion, and pose for all the cameras. I laugh. They won't be forgetting me, not in the least bit. I then turn around, and show them my fluttering red dress. I look like an angel, of death! I laugh and then sit down. I'm the little sweet girl who needs help from the audience, but it's my fellow tributes who are truly helpless in a way I'll never be.

"Oh HELLO! My God, what a NICE dress" he says commenting on my low cut red dress.

"Why thank you honey" I say, smiling and touching his arm.

He then mouths something to the crowd, and then cheer.

"My! You look wonderful, and how old are you?"

"Sixteen" and he hoots.

"My, the odds young lady, are certainly in your favor with all our young men out there. Win, come back, and I'd like to see you marry"

"Oh no thanks" I say, smiling sweetly.

"Why not?" he asks me.

I want to break their hearts. Helpless and heart-breaking. Oh boys are so clueless! I then lean backwards and laugh.

"I'm in love already!" I tell him.

"With whom sweetheart, I'm sure these boys want to get a taste of him"

I look back at Clawdius. But I can't admit it, then they'll think I'm not worthy, and that I'm too tragic. I then look at him.

"Well, I can't tell you that" I tell him.

The guys groan, and I can tell that they'll want me alive, just so they can know who my secret crush is. Well, they're gonna find out! Because, they'll find that I'm much better than them in any ways. I then stand up.

"Now boys, don't be sad, I'm not going far. Besides, you can still win my heart, and maybe I'll make an exception" I tell them.

The crowd cheers.

"You like the beautiful devil princess herself! Reow!" he tells me.

"I always count on it" I then wink.

All eyes are on me, naturally. I can't tell if it's because I look good, or because I've made myself so attractive, they can't stand it.

"Well, you've won MY heart for the night, sweetheart, and I don't think there's been anyone nearly as good as you. You're beautiful, funny, flirty, oh God" he then trails off, and the crowd cheers.

Well, I'll be getting sponsors, and the little bitch from District 2 can cry all over her hospital bed when I'll be in the lead. I then smile back at the crowd.

"Oh this is nothing, I'm saving up for my final interview" I tell them.

"When!" they all shout.l

"When I win" I answer naturally, without a regret.

"Well, I'm glad to see you confident, and that's all folks!" he says, at the ringer goes off.

**Samyule Pincer:**

"And now, welcome the…" he trails off "What's this? Boys? Isn't there just one boy?"

I then step out, and the crowd gasps. Of course they would. I just smile politely, might as well now than later. After all, what a little Capitol people to make my day. We both smile and sit down. I hear a girl in the crowd ask another why we look so weird. I don't know honey, maybe because we've been born deformed, and we stay deformed. I look at Quinn, whose dirty look has been averted. We can do this.

"Hello Caesar" we say at the same time, making him laugh.

"Well, HELLO boys. Sit" and we sit down.

He looks over our outfits, and I can tell he's looking for something to say. That's alright, I understand quite enough. He then looks back at us and smiles.

"Well, we've come gently along, and it seems as if all Panem is watching, why don't you tell us about your family?"

I look at Quinn, but he shakes his head. He's leaving the heat to me.

"Well, there's our mother, who works, and she's blind, ever since…" I then trail off, I want to sound more tragic than just a freak show "And she can hardly find money. Our Dad tries to help her, but there's not much to do. Then there's our wonderful little brother Pedri. He works, we would help but…"

Caesar nods, and I can see the kind smile on his face, isn't fake.

**Quinn Pincer:**

How stupid can my brother be sometimes? I shake my head. Caesar doesn't care about us. The crowd doesn't care about us, only their little Games. They want us to die quickly, so we won't have to be in the way of their entertainment.

"So, you'll be fun to follow, after all, two heads are better than one" and while the crowds laugh happily at the joke, both Caesar and Samyule have to force it.

"Yes, I hope we'll get past the first part, because, well, we're a team, my brother and I, but we don't give up, we're fierce" and for a second, I think I can hear hope in his voice.

I then decide to add my voice, it's enough. We need to make this go along easier. Oh if only we had decided to take on surgery! But there's no going back now. Because they will make us even more vulnerable than we are.

"And how do you expect to do?" he asks Samyule.

"Good" I reply, with an edge "So good, you'll be crying over how good we did" it's a bad joke, but it seems to pass.

"Well, I don't want to cry. That's what the Hunger Games are for! To have entertainment and fun!" he then laughs.

"Exactly, and that's what we're here for, entertainment, and fun, because the Capitol's the one place you'll find it" I tell him.

"Alright, we're out of time, next!" he calls.

**Danielle Raye:**

My dress flows onto the floor nicely, making me look like the goddess of day/night. My highlights have turned from caramel to white, and my hair is done in a curly wave.

"Hello Raye!" Caesar greets, as he shakes my hand. I smile.

"Hello Caesar"

"Alright, sweetheart, have a seat, and let's talk"

I take a seat, making sure to spread my dress a bit beforehand. I then lean back, and make sure to look a bit shocked.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself Danielle, what are you skilled in?" he asks me.

I feel a bit shy, even though I know they are just a bunch of headless people. I then look up at him.

"Oh, well, I'm quite good with plants, I've done a bit with them. I like archery" I tell him, making sure to quiet my voice a bit.

"You sound like a nice girl, well, that's good. We've got lots of good girls here, and I'm glad. Boys too, but you know" he pauses and I barely move my head in a nod, feeling incredible pain in my stomach.

"So, an eight! Why don't you tell us a bit about your score" he asks.

I look up, unsure what to say.

"Well, it's a lot more than I expected, and I'm happy with it" I tell him, making sure to pause a little before each word.

"I'm sure you did, for a Career, it's like, amazingness! To get that kind of score" he complements.

I smile kind of softly at him, and look behind me, where I'm assured I'm doing well.

"How about your life, any siblings?" he asks me.

"Yes, my brother. You must know him, he's a victor" I am then interrupted

"Oh wait, are you taling about Jaymes Raye?" he asks me, excited beyond belief.

I weakly nod. I remember my brother's face after he won, what I expected to be joy, was in reality, unhappiness, as he looked down, and away. And his eyes when he came home. Those eyes…

"Oh. My. God! I love that kid, so enthusiastic, so amazing. Tell me, how does it feel to have such a great older brother?" he asks me.

"Well, it was certainly a difference. I always used to wish I was like him, but I don't any more. And now, I realize I'm in his exact footsteps, waiting to die. Was he like this? Scared? Ready to die a horrific death. It's so great that he made it home. But I want to also.

"I couldn't ask for a better brother, and while he has faults, they are easily forgiven once I remember what he went through" I tell Caesar.

"And you'll see exactly that kind of feeling sweetheart. It's exciting, so don't worry. I'm sure you're brother will be routing for you, as you rooted for him, we're now going onto our break, so let's give a hand for Danielle Raye, sister of Jaymes Raye" and we're off.

**Cedar Blackstone:**

"Next" he calls.

I growl. It's ABOUT TIME! I then walk up. They smile and wave, as if I'm some stupid pop star. I stare at them, not sure what to do, until they're silent. Caesar, like the helping man he is, smiles.

"Hello Cedar, take a seat" he tells me.

I take it reluctantly. I don't want to talk. I don't even KNOW why the fuck we have to do these. I turn my head, so they can't see my scowl. Why am I acting up? I need to face the crowd.

"Why don't you tell us about your family?"

"Well, my Dad drinks" I snap, looking ahead, not giving about anything I do or say.

Silence.

"What about your mother?" he asks me, concerned.

I turn towards him, hardly breathing.

"My mother's dead you ass!" I shout, and the Capitol laughs.

I try to swallow my anger. What do they think this is? Comedy? Well, they're going to get the best of it. I'm ready to stand up, tell them off, but it seems although I'm glued to my chair, unable to move a muscle. I just look at them, with a sad look, and some girls start to cry.

"Well, Cedar" he clears his throat, and continues "Tell me about your life. Any friends?"

I think about it. Any friends? Weylen? Doesn't he know anything? I try to remind myself that they're just stupid Capitol people, who never give a fuck about who dies, as long as it's not them. It's true, and everyone knows it. That's what sets us apart, besides poverty. These people are filthy rich. You only need to look at their dress to see that.

"I have a best friend, Weylen, he was my man" I tell him, looking down and twiddling my thumbs.

"What's he like?"

"He's cool, and funny. He's the class clown. He harasses me sometimes, to make a show, but outside, he's the best friend I'll ever have" I say before I can stop, and then I almost cover my mouth.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! More than that! Why did I say that? Why! Most of the kids in school will be watching this, and I put Weylen in a bad position. Everyone will be making fun of him because of what I said. They didn't even know we were friends. I shake my head, he'll think of something. Kids like him too much, they'll pretend to buy it.

"Alright then, tell us more about your life" he suggests, and when I don't answer "How about the Games?"

"Well, I hope I do fine, for an av-" I am cut off by the bell, first one this evening.

"Bad timing" he mutters "Anyway, thank you, and we'll be back"

You will Caesar, not me. I'm done for the night. I don't want to come back, not after this. I take off, behind the stage, and out the door.

**Quorra Foxe:**

"Next up is Quorra Foxe" he tells the audience, kind of plainly.

I then walk on, allowing the lace to itch against my knees. Whoever thought of such a painful outfit, is getting it from me.

"Hello Quorra" he tells me shaking my hand.

"I like Q better" I tell him, sort of softly.

"Q. Okay. Well Q" the audience laughs a bit before he can move on. "Well, that's an interesting name, but let's talk about your score, a five, what happened there?" he's repeating questions I've heard before.

"Not much. I didn't want to be exactly noticed right off, or everyone would be going for me" I explain "But I didn't want to pass off as weak"

"I see, good strategy there. I hope it works well enough. Anyway, tell us about yourself. Your last name sounds familiar" he then scratches his chin, as though he's thinking about it.

"Well, my brother Cedric was reaped a few years ago" I mutter "He died right off"

"Well! That's something! Siblings, both in the Hunger Games! Who can't call that karma! Or honor? Which one do you see it as?" he asks me.

I can't lie. I'll go with the honesty, but I don't know if they like it. It doesn't matter, they'll know I'm lying; I just look up, and try to hide my tears.

"Karma" I answer breathlessly.

They all smile at me, kind of pitifully rather than kindly. It's not kind pity, it's haughty pity, like, I'm sorry that I'm so much better than you. No you're not. I want to go back now. I can't face them anymore. Not like this, not when they killed my brother. Not when-

"Tell me more, how about your friends, any love interests?" he asks me.

"Well, I have my best friends, Jade and Poppy. They were always there for me, and I'm lucky to have them" I tell Caesar.

He nods, and he can tell it's all I can do to act sort of polite, I rock back and forth on my chair, almost whistling, but no sound comes out.

"Alright then! So, how do you feel you're going to do in the Games?" he asks me.

What a question. Of course he would ask me that.

"Well, no better than anyone feels. Avoid the Careers, go and hide. That's my plan" I tell him.

"That's an easy plan, I guess, but it works all the time" he tells me.

I nod again, trying to take up a happy to be here look. I look at the screen, and it seems as though Jade and Poppy are watching me through it. They're just on the other side, of the world.

"How about any love?" he asks me.

"None really. I'm good enough without it" I answer quickly, with my eyes averted.

"Then thank you madame, and time's up, so let's give it up for Quorra-. Oh, my apologies, Q Foxe!" he cries.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

My hair has been cleaned, and died a bright gold, my eyes look the shade of water, because apparently dark eyes are boring. I don't care, I'll do whatever they want. I feel shy amongst these people, who laugh, and giggle, without knowing the reason first.

"Alright, here's a man!" cries Caesar" come on and take your seat, Honest Abe"

"Why not?" I smile, and sit down, ready to play the polite, but funny British professor.

"So tell me about yourself" he tells me.

I don't bother trying to think about it. So I smile, and then force and accent, which brings more than a few laughs.

"Well, I'm Abe , I worked in a textile factory, I was reaped. My life was boring up until then" I tell him, hoping he'll buy it.

"Well! That's certainly enough for a lifetime!" laughs Caesar, obviously searching for more questions.

"Oh, yes. What do you think of that lovely partner of yours, Bea Nuova. I've seen you hanging around Krow Haliss and her during trainings, want to say a little about that? Are we going to have a real romance"

I then laugh. I like Bea a lot. Her laugh is nice, and she smiles a lot, which is both bad and good. As for Krow, he's just cool.

"Bea is one the coolest girls I'll ever meet, and it's an honor to have her be my ally" I tell him.

"Oooh! Being alliances with a lady, and a pretty one!" and the crowd oohs and aahs.

"Yep, I'm completely into it. It's a shame someone like her might die-" I'm cut off, am I saying the right things?

"Well, don't worry, if you're in love, you'll find a way to save her, and how about Krow Haliss?"

I don't even have to think for Krow. He's cool, interesting, and very quiet, which means he trains well. I know him and Bea pretty well to be friends. I look up at Caesar with a smile.

"He's an awesome dude, and he's talented. I know we'll make a great team"

"Glad you feel that way Abe, anyway, let's get on to your score. What made you get that?"

I don't have to think. A six. Definitely not a great score, but good enough for me. But who says I'm going to win? I don't have anything to look forward going home. No friends, and only my father. My mother and brother are dead. I look up, thinking painfully, but I continue.

"Well, I could've done better, I've been trained in textile, so I guess there wasn't much to do" I explain.

"Well, that's good, I hope we'll see more from you Abe, because you seem like an interesting guy. Anyway, let's give it up, for Abraham Van Alst, and welcome in Bea Nuova!" and I'm off.

I want to ask how I did, but I'm caught in Bea's glance. I shake my head. What did I just do?

**Bea Nuova:**

I'm still stunned by what Abe said, when I walk up. When I go up, we face each other for a moment, and I feel like I'm going to faint. I then walk on forward, not bothering to look behind me. I can't believe it. He really means it!

"Hello Bea, nice outfit"

"I know" I respond, looking down at the volumized champagne colored dress "I could've sewn it.

"I know you could've, I hear to keep you from worried, they have you sew"

I laugh loudly, but not too wildly.

"Of course, I love sewing, and I love much more" I say, kind of dreamily.

"Well, that's good. Your hobby is an interesting one, and from what I heard, and I can hardly hold it back, but I'm so disappointed a girl as nice and sweet as you got a two. Come on guys" he says, addressing the Gamemakers.

"It's alright, they've had enough on your hands" I tell him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Well, that's okay, I guess, since Bea says it is" he then turns to me. "So sweetheart, tell me, any boyfriend, love interests?"

I think about it. Nope. That's Clare's job, to be the seducer, but I'm right now, in the limelight, and I need that exact role. I turn towards him.

"Does that count all of my one-night hook-ups?" I ask.

His eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"My! Only one night?" he asks me.

"They can't go for more. I have to say, they're not worth twice as much as two-day hookups" I tell him, as the audience laughs noisily.

"Why, can I be an eight day hook-up?" asks a boy in the crowd.

I pretend to be thoughtful, and turn towards him.

"Naw, you can be a two day" I tell him.

I don't feel comfortable. This isn't me. I'm not like this. I'm not a rich snob, nor a slutty hooker. I'm a normal girl, and I'm ready to say that. All I want to do is jump right out and shout it, but I can't, because I don't have the time. I look up.

"But, you never know, he might prove to be more worthy?" Caesar says, kind of like a question.

"Maybe" I tell him.

They all look at me, not blankly, but with delight. I hope I've given them a good show, I want to be memorable, never forgotten. But who says that's going to happen. Unless I perform the first romance in the Games, I can't do this! I feel like crying, so I turn my head away. How can I go on?

"How about your partner, what would he be?" asks Caesar.

I feel my body go numb, and then I decide to go for humor it's not an easy choice, but it's luckily quick.

"Him? A half-a-day" I say, as the buzzer goes out, and the Capitol bursts once more into laughter.

I walk off, feeling more empty-headed than ever.

**Krow Haliss:**

Well now, it's time to face people I hate. Just perfect. I groan, why oh why did they choose me. Of all people! I go on the stage, and force a smile. I want to diss them, but not so hard that they'll be hurt. I then walk up, more heartfully than gracefully, and sit down.

"Hey there Krow, we've had a wonderful evening with some of our tributes, and I'm hoping you'll help us out. Right?"

"Sure enough Caesar" I tell him, kind of in a sarcastic way.

"Alright, well! How do you feel about getting a five? I'm sure a kid like you definitely deserved better" he tells me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

Of course I probably deserved better, but I could tell from the looks of the Gamemakers, they just wanted it to be over, and that's why.

"Yeah, well, that's the Capitol. Oh look! A cool tribute! Another cool tribute! I'm bored, let's go get our fake breasts done" I mock.

Some people laugh, others look offended. I look away, unable to face them, with their little pink and blue heads. I really wish I weren't here, anywhere but here. I look around, unsure what to make of all this, these roses, and flowers, and dyed hair, teeth, and skin. Even Caesar's hair is blue! Who the hell would die his hair blue?

"Alright, that's quite a judgement" he laughs, as he sees the scowling Gamemakers.

"Can't say it's not true Caesar" I tell him "It's like the Careers?"

"Speaking of Careers, are you part of the pack, you seem like the type of guy for it"

I almost laugh, me? Part of the Careers? I shake my head.

"You wish Caesar, unfortunately, I already have a team. And besides I don't want to be with a bunch of people who kill for fun. Oh my god! It's a pretty little five year-old girl, dead. I mean, come on, you can't beat that"

They are silent for a moment, and I think I'm doing badly, I can't say I completely mind, because I honestly don't. I just look up at Caesar, who is trying to get me out of this. At least he's a decent person.

"Alright then, how do you think you'll do in the Games?" he asks me.

I don't have to think much about it.

"Well enough, I hope. After all, I'm not afraid to follow the only rule" I tell him.

"Oh, that one" and the crowd is completely silent.

"What weapons do you use?"

"Most of them, but I prefer a sword and knife, kind of basic, but good enough" I tell him.

"Alright, I'm guessing your alliance is Bea Nuova, and Abraham Van Alst" he tells me.

I've never heard their last names, but I know them. I am part of their little alliance.

"They're downright sensible" I say, as the bell interrupts me.

"Okay, then, we hope you do well" he tells me.

**Mara Mason:**

I'm not even listening when he calls my name, so I'm pulled up suddenly by Krow Haliss when he comes in.

"Your turn sweetheart" he tells me.

I pull away, I'm not in my best mood, but close enough. My light blue gown drapes along the floor, it's like a musicians, with a tight ribbon, showing my thin shape. It definitely complements my face, but I'm not totally into the fashion. So I walk on, soft of awkwardly, but with a sweet air, so all eyes are on me. Well like hell they are, my hair looks like a polished golden trophy, except it's not updone.

"Mara's a pretty name" Caesar tells me when I sit.

"Thank you" I tell him kind of softly.

They're right when they say it's awkward, talking to him as if he's your best friend, but I have to, I know it.

"So Mara" he clears his throat "Tell about your friends, family, you seem like an interesting person. You looked good enough to eat in the Chariots, and you look even better now"

I try to ignore his complement, saying it's just a little thing he does to myself, but I can't shake it off, so I laugh it off.

"Oh there's not much. I have my two best friends, Willow and Natalia, and my little sweet sister, Aurora, and my brother Bridger" I tell him.

"Well, it seems as though everyone has a sweet little sister. Any brats?" he asks, looking out in the audience.

I shrug. I don't want to overexaggerate anything. I want to pass off, as a sweet girl, who only deserves the best. I think of Will and Nat, right in front of me, and I smile.

"Probably not. Little sisters are meant to be sweet. I personally love them. I wouldn't want anyone besides her. But my little brother is-" I then trail off, leaving people smiling big, knowing that I'm just like them, well, they wish.

"How about your fashion sense? I've noticed that you dress nicely" he says, leaning forward.

I do, to please the Capitol which is stupid. I think they are stupid. The people are stupid, the Games are stupid. What else is stupid? Everything. One word explanation of how stupid the Capitol is. But I can't show them that I believe that, although it IS completely true.

"Well, I do love to dress up. It's fun, and it gives color and brightness to the world, rather than just dressing in nothing but grey" I tell him.

"That is SOO true!" Caesar tells me.

"What can't be?" I ask him.

I then lean back, and smirk a little, to make my point. They'll be watching when I kill.

"So, tell me, I know I've asked this before, but any romance in your life?" he asks me.

Oh yes! They love romance and jealousy.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world, Birch" I tell them, as the bell cuts off the rest.

**Nate Morgue:**

"And now, let's welcome Nate Morgue" he tells the crowd, as they force claps.

They're probably bored now, with watching people whom they are going to see die painful deaths talk to them. Can't they listen for a few minutes about our miserable or happy lives shredded into pieces? Clearly not. I walk on stage, my deep green outfit showing. It's made of silk. I hear the people gaps. And Caesar laughs.

"Who is this, the Corn?" and they all burst out laughing.

"The deadly corn" I tell him, triggering more happy laughs.

"Sure enough son, come and sit down" he pats the seat next to him as if I'm a stupid three year-old who doesn't know shit. I can almost see my friends, gripping onto each other for support. Support that they'll never have.

"Alright then Nate, you seem sensible, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Tell him about what? I can't seem to figure anything. I look out in the crowd, and turn towards Caesar, who is waiting.

"Well, I'll tell you. I'm Nate, I live with both my Mom, who is going to have a baby, and my Dad, who is deaf. My sisters are Vee and Amanda. Vee hates me" I then put down my head, like I'm in shame, they laugh "And Amanda and I are the best pair of siblings. My brothers are Klaus and Hector. They're both just little kids. I have two friends, Ace and Duncan" I tell them, wondering if they'll ask me if I'm in love.

"Sounds like you had a nice life, hope you go back to it. Anyway, any love?" he asks me.

Of course they would ask for it.

"You sure you want to know?" I ask him.

I don't even get a complete answer, people are shouting at me from the sidelines, urging me to tell. Well, okay.

"Before I left, she came and told me that she loved me. And I wasn't able to say it back to her" I can tell they're silent "I couldn't, she was dragged out. I didn't even get to say good-bye" I then turn away, I can't stand it any longer.

"Awww" the crowd sighs.

I feel Caesar's hand on my shoulder, and I look up, almost pained to tdo exactly that.

"It's okay son, we're rooting for you. What's her name?"

"Isabella" I choke, and look towards the cameras "I love you, I hope you know that. And I'm going to do anything to come back, don't worry" I tell the screens.

They clap and cheer, and I hope I've made something good of it. I mean every word I say, but I need to Capitol on my side as well. If I didn't, I would've never said it aloud. I hope she like that.

"So, how do you think you're going to do in the Games?" he asks me.

I turn, ready to answer.

"I don't know how, or when, but I am going to follow the Game's only rule: to kill or be killed."

**Aria Charin:**

Well thankfully enough, I don't look like a freak. In fact, I look pretty fine, with a green dress, that goes on my knees. Nothing too much, too little. It's definitely one of the best I've had. I don't want to talk, but I'm forced too. It's like a talk show, I remind myself, a stupid worthless talk show. I wonder how they feel now, actually getting to see me talk. I feel fear rise in me. I don't want to do this, don't want to.

"Hello Miss Aria" he greets, extending his hand.

"Hi" I tell him, sitting down, not bothering to take it.

"Another hardcore one" he says to the crowd, as if it's some big secret.

They laugh, and look me over. I feel uncomfortable. Why not? I've been poor all my life. I must look like a fright to them, a bit pale and overly thin. They've tried everything, but only make up could make me look decent.

"So, how about your family life?" he asks me.

What a question! Like I'm going to tell him. I shake my head.

"None of your business Flickerman" I tell him.

They laugh, and put their thumbs up. What's up with these people? They like rude, sexy, funny, or anything besides plain. Well, then, I'll show them what I can be!

"Strong words Charin" he tells me "So if you're not going to tell us about your family life, how about any friends, love interests?"

I think of telling him to shove it up his ass, which would probably be better, but I don't know the reaction, so it's risky.

"Well, I have a friend Brian, he's a victor" and they cheer, waving at the camera, as if it's Brian "And no love"

They all sigh. Why? I look at myself. Of course I wouldn't have any! I'm fourteen, and a skeleton.

"Tell us about Brian" he tells me.

I shrug, I want to let them know that I'm not in love, nor will I be suckered by love.

"I'm not into the whole love shit" I tell him "But Brian's the best thing I'll ever have"

They all cheer.

"So it sounds as though you DO have something special" he tells me.

"Not so Flickerman. He's my best friend, and he's looking after my siblings" I inform him, feeling annoyed.

"Why! Why not tell us about your siblings?" he asks me.

I sigh, there's no point in arguing.

"Well, there's Seraphine, who ran away from home once. There's Michael, who's… well ordinary. There's Jeremy who's too little to do anything, and then there's Chrissy, who's the most darling little girl in the world"

"Oh, what sweet little children, it's good that they have a big sister like you" and then the bell rings. "Anyway, I hope you do well and let's clap for our lady from District 10, Aria Charin!"

I walk off as Nate looks up. I don't meet his glance, of course.

**Aaron Dait:**

"I'm good" I tell my stylist, as I walk on.

My suit is nowhere near good. I think I'm the most plainly dressed boy in all of the Capitol, but it doesn't matter to me. I think of my darkness. Well, Mom and Dad were right. Exercise did help, I feel nothing stirring, ready to come out. I remember those awful nights when I was little, when it would crawl inside me, and make my stomach do complete flips, how I would cry. I close my eyes, trying to shoo it away, but It lingers scarily.

"Hey Aaron" he says, and I can tell the crowd is leaning on it to be over.

I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. I don't' need their approval any more than my own people's, or Deenie's. I just look up and nod.

"Hey Flickerman" I tell him, kind of softly.

"Well, you seem like a shy guy" and he laughs, nervously.

"Well, you never know about people" I tell him, but I can tell that I'm easily forgettable.

"Alright then, tell me more about yourself" he tells me.

"Well, I have a best friend Rachel, and two parents. My trainer is Deenie" I tell them.

They're not satisfied. They don't need to be either. I just want to glide through this, so I can go back, and be done with this shit. I lean back.

"Why do you think you got a one?" he asks, rather rudely.

"Well, I didn't do anything" I tell him, despite the dirty looks of the Gamemakers.

"Nothing?" he asks.

"Nothing"

No one talks, they all looked stunned. I lean back, and laugh again.

"I don't think you mean nothing?" he stutters.

"Well, I saw it was that, I mean, I got a one" I tell him, very darkly.

He nods, but doesn't buy it. I then lean back, and whistle a little tune, kind of sweet and soft, but having a little dark past all the beauty. We call it the History of Panem, which is long, bloody and sad.

"So, what about your brother, whom you volunteered for?" he asks me, although I know he's dragging.

"I volunteered for him, because he was too weak to do it himself, and I needed to. I couldn't stand the thought of Mom losing my brother, so I just did it" I explain.

"So you're not a Career?" he asks me.

I shake my head.

"Nope"

"Well, that's unexpected, but we're seeing a lot from people today that we haven't seen. I really hope that it doesn't affect you much. Anyway, good luck in the Games, and I hope we'll see you back" he says, and then I walk off.

Nope Caesar. The Games are only starting. They're only going to get much worse. Much much worse. I feel like a Capitol kisser saying that, but I only have to take one look at my opponents, to see that they are the Capitol kissers.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I look like a leaf. Or at least like one in the morning. It doesn't fit my District, but none of ours really do. I walk up, a bit awkwardly, and kind of in a fast gait. People smile as I go by. I smile back, just to show them that they can't beat me. No one can now. I walk up, and sit down, thankfully.  
>"Hey Casaer" I say, very softly.<p>

"Hello honey" and I can tell he wants it to be over with. I shake my head, and lean back, ready to face any question.

"How are you?" he asks me, something new!

"Well and excited to be here Flickerman" I say, trying to take on some juice.

"A little rudeness is implied, isn't it sweetheart?" he asks me "Lots of sixteen year-old girls today.

"Yep, it's a full one" I tell him, very softly, not bothering to look up.

"Are you okay, is something bothering you?" he asks me.

"A little" I sigh, sort of trying to pull it off, but not a lot.

"You got the same score as Quorra Foxe, Cedar Blackstone, Lilith Adler, and Krow Haliss, you don't need to be sad" he tells me.

"It's –it's not that" I stutter.

"Then what is it?"

I look at him, with extreme caution.

"I'm just worried about…well" I trail off.

"About?"

I think about it. About what? Romance. They love romance. But it's the same trick everyone's been playing! Still… It works.

"Love" I mutter.

"Well, tell us about it" he says.

I look up trying to look a bit sleepy, not nonetheless pretty. I look up.

"Well, I have a friend who likes me" I tell him "But there's this… guy I like… here, maybe all of you" and they cheer loudly, which kind of annoys me after all that's been done tonight.

"Which one?" he asks me.

"I can't tell" I say, unsure if it's going to work "But I know I love him more than anything"

Everyone smiles at me, and I can tell theyr'e satisfied. They can relate to is, it's a heartache, but I must carry on. I can only think of the Games ahead. A knife in my stomach, an arrow in my arm, a sword through my heart. I then remember that all of us have these feelings. And we're not always cautious of it. It's like we're a team, who kills each other, for life.

"Well then, win for us sweetheart, and come back here, we'll take a vote" he tells me.

A bunch of shouting from the crowd occurs. They are shouting out their votes. I wish they knew that I'm not in love. That I won't be. Not after I win. Because after love comes children, and after children comes…. well… loosing them! Something I can't afford. Not again. Not again. I feel Caesar's hand on my back.

"Don't worry sweetheart, there are worse Games to play" but he's lying, the worst game is here!

**Reyce Ansilen:**

I look a bit different than Linna. My outfit is silver with black trimming. I remember Haymitch's advice. Stay cute. I don't know what that means, but it'll help me get sponsors.

"Look out of place, like you don't deserve to be here. Let them show that you are just a small kid, ready and willing to fight for his life" I remember his voice say.

I look ahead and walk, smile a little bit cutely. The crowd cheers. And I smile back.

"Hello our younger competitor of the year. Welcome to the Capitol! Are you liking it?" he asks me.

"Yep, I really like it. It's neat, and it's very beautiful" I tell him, sneaking a smile at the crowd.

"I see. We're glad that you like it? What do you like most?"

"The excitement and enthusiasm" I answer a bit too quickly.

"That's great, glad we have a tribute who's so into us. We love fans. And how old are you? Twelve?"

"That's right"

"Well, you're certainly a young tribute. How do you think you'll do?"

"Good, I'm praying, but I can't be sure" I bite my lip and trail off, some people sigh.

I even see a girl with tears in her eyes. I smile softly down at her, trying to play the harmless boy. But that's what I am. I harmless little kid, who has no chance of surviving. No! I am going to survive. I'm not killing, though. I can't stand that. I'll never kill, not if I'm forced to. I don't care, they can kill me, but I'm not killing. I'll never do that.

"Well, I'm praying for you Reyce, you seem like a good kid, and that's hard to find tributes, I really am hoping hard for you brother, so live on" he then smiles.

"Thank you Caesar, I'm just kind of scared what'll happen to me there"

"It's alright, we're standing by you, right guys?" and the audience nods, I hope it's not fake.

"Well, in that case, let's get to something better, how about anybody you love, since you're little?" he then smirks.

I shudder. Should I tell him about Lacie? It's what lots of people do, but what if she's watching? How will she react? Oh come on! I'm likely not going home, because I can't kill anyone, no matter who he or she is. I should tell, just to get sponsors, as so not to die an uneasy death.

"Well, you see, there is this girl I sort of have a crush on" I mumble.

"What's her name?" asks Caesar, into it "Love for little ones is just SO amazing"

"Well, her name is…" I pause, is this the right thing "Her name is Lacie"

I then close my eyes.

"Well, then, you go back, and tell her how you feel, alright son?" I nod, melancholy "Well, that marks up all the boys, and thank you so much Reyce, I really enjoyed this small interview, and we'll be back, right after the break.

**Linna Limye:**

"And now, finally, let's welcome our last tribute for tonight, the lovely young lady from District 12, Linna Limye, come out honey" he announces, after the second break is done.

I look around myself, not wanting to move. But my mentor shoves me, and I end up tripping onto the stage. Stupid. The entire crowd laughs, and I hope they think it's only because of amusement. I just smile, and play it off cool. My gold dress is just too much. It shines in the light, and I feel like a Capitol freak. My skin a bit gold as well, shimmering as I walk by. People exclaim, and point to my painted face.

"Hello! And that's the best outfit from Twelve I think I've ever seen" he exclaims, examining me.

"Thank you, everyone's been looking so awesome this evening" I tell him.

"Well, a nice one! That's good, we've had too many bloodthirsty ladies. We need a variety, right?" everyone cheers "Right"

I nod, and hope I'm not boring.

"Well, tell me Linna, what do you do? Being from Twelve. What are your skills?" he asks me smoothly.

My skills. I almost laugh. My skills what? I have no skills, but I'm not about to let all Panem know that, because they won't be betting on me then, and I need sponsors.

"I'm pretty much good at sewing, and politics" I tell him, and I hear them "But I'm also pretty smart, I guess?"

He nods, and I feel like I'm doing nothing. I need to somehow grab their attention.

"Do you like my dress?" I ask him, turning around a little bit.

He takes it in, and seems drawn in by the light, but doesn't say anything.

"Definitely sweetheart, let me see your stylist" and Portia waves her hands "Hey Port! Nice job! Anyway, how do you feel about the Games?"

If I told them the truth, I'd be kicked out, but they could tell I was lying if I didn't. What to do? Lie. They won't care, at least I didn't insult them.

"I hope they're very interesting this year, and it'll be fun. I'm already planning a little accident to happen" I tell him, and their heads jerk up.

"What kind of accident?" he asks me, quickly.

I shrug. Well, now they're expecting it. Even if I win, that won't help, because they'll be asking me all around, but I need their attention, to show myself off, like a puppet.

"Oh! Something big, I'm thinking of… I don't know, bringing some people together, largeness, believe me, I'll come up with something before this hour is done" I laugh, showing off my teeth.

"Oh God! Your teeth, they're purely pearls!" he exclaims, as his look begs me to open my mouth again.

"Never be fooled by looks Caesar, always gets you into the wrong place" I tell him, seriously.

"Indeed it does sweetheart" and the bell rings "Alright, that's it for the night, and let's give a hand for our WONDERFUL tributes!"

**Yeah, suckish, I know, but I had more to do. Anyway, yeah. So the BLOODBATHS ARE NEXT! You can guess who the bloodbaths are, and I'll give you two dollars for each one right you got. Only until I actually publish the stupid Games and bloodbath. Alright, so don't forget to read more, and I hope you enjoy!**


	19. The Bloodbath

**Well, here are the bloodbaths, guessing them is done, and I've given out sponsor points, only a few, to those who got it right. Anyway, hope you enjoy **

**Conner Sun's POV:**

"Are you ready?" asks Milo, leaning in, watching me closely.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I mutter, looking ahead "And why am I so fucking hot?"

"You'll see" Milo tells me before he leaves, and I'm taken out of his sight.

I roll my eyes. He's got to be the stupidest person on Earth, I don't know WHY I'm paired up with him. But it doesn't matter. I'm going to win, and not because of him. My skin itches underneath my dark coat. I then notice it gets colder as I go up. Until I'm shivering, but I'm not cold. Suddenly, I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the sixty-eighth Hunger Games, and please sit back and enjoy the show" he says.

I feel my wrists pump together. Yep, it's going to be one hell of a show. I think of Santana. She'd be happy to see me now, strong and out here. And Austin? Well the little punk better be missing these Games! Mom? Well, I don't know about that. I look ahead, wondering if I'll see Thalia, Layla, Ambrose, or Jules out there. I know I will. They'll be somewhere. My mind wanders away. What will the arena look like? Definitely good, as always. I then feel my blood pump up. It's time. I then walk forward. I feel crunching beneath my feet. What the fuck? I don't have time to look down, the door is lifted, and all I see, is that I'm on a ridge, with waters so below, it's almost deadly. Almost.

**Thalia Constellian's POV:**

I look down, almost scared. How will I jump? I roll my eyes. This is stupid. I'm going to jump. I won't give up. They let us stare for awhile, and obviously, the audience is still at awe. Finally, the countdown beings.

"Sixty-nine, sixty-eight, sixty-seven"

I close my eyes, my stomach clenched in pain. What am I doing here? How will I survive? Those waters have to be colder than anything I've experienced before. There's not a single tribute in sight, and the Cornucopia is at airplane's view away. I look away. Where's everyone? Probably hidden behind the glades. The place is beautiful, despite its deadliness. It's a winter wonderland, with a large, three story ridge, at the front, waters surrounding the Cornucopia, and the forest sparkling to the side. I can't help but think that it's brilliant. But it's my slaughter house, and I've got to accept it that way, then I hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 68th Hunger Games begin" he booms, and I dive into the water.

The fall is not immediate, but it hurts as I enter. Not just because of the length, but because the water is so cold, I'm ready to freeze off. For I second, I can't move, I can't feel a thing. My leg burns, seemingly off. I need to move, or I'm going to die. I then dive underwater. I can feel my face turning blue, freezing to my death.

**Ambrose Trueheart:**

I kick hard as possible, and picture little Vince back there, screaming drowning to his death. Well, he's lucky I'm here instead. The water is freezing. But I'm forced to move forward. The water is so cold, I can feel myself turning blue and black. I feel my arms freeze off. Is that their intention? To freeze us before we can move? I don't care. They won't kill me. Ever. I'm part of the Career pack. I can't see anyone, not at the rate I'm swimming, so I dive underwater. From experience, I know it helps go faster. I can hear Claudius Templesmith saying some shit about the Hunger Games, saying everything what happening in the games.

"It seems to me that the girl from District 5 is having a bit of a hard time starting off" he laughs.

I laugh. What a stupid thing to say. I can't see anyone, mist covers us up. Cool. I then move along swifter, wondering how the cameras will catch us in all this mist. I wonder what's happened to the District 5 girl. Probably couldn't handle the cold water. What a bitch. I can't say I'm surprise. Most girls are weak beings. It's only true, except for Thalia and Layla, who are the only true strong ones in the water, unless they've managed to get the themselves killed.

It's been two minutes, and the cannon blows. It's useless the Cornucopia is a mile away, so drowning us is EXACTLY what they intended. Of course.

**Layla Thompson:**

Well, the little bitch from District 5 seems to have learned her lesson. I can't say I'm sad, or I'm happy either. Right now, I need to find Thalia, but she's out of sight. I wave mist from my eyes. This water is going to bring on my horrific cough, and then I'll be done for. But I don't plan to win, not under the circumstances I am, but I know that if I do win, then there'll be some way to treat. I realize I've forgotten her name, the girl's. But it seems small to me. No, it is small. Very small. I know it is. I wonder where everyone is, is anyone struggling? I can't figure it out. I don't care, to be more specific. I need to get myself out of this. Arden. Keegan. My friends. All of them. I want them suddenly. To be there, rooting for me. But not for the Capitol.

What's the point of fighting? Against the Capitol? I don't think so. I groan. I'm getting closer, but not so much. It takes time, which I don't have. How long has it been? I can't tell, not with everything that's been going on. I then realize I have a watch. I raise it. It's nine seven. Seven minutes. And I've been slowly progressing. Only slowly. I go underwater, but not for long, for fear that my face will turn too cold for me to handle, or for anyone to.

**Gary Sue:**

It's only a matter of time before we will reach the Cornucopia. I hope so. I'm suffering, in breath. My chest is hurting from the cold. So much for these big outfits. They WANT us to freeze, and die. I don't care what they want, they won't be having me. I move quicker, harder. Ten minutes more. I can estimate that. Ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes to my death! I don't care about the stupid Capitol anymore, or anyone. Fuck them! Make them shit on themselves. I don't care. Let them get a taste of their own medicine. I'd love to see them last a minute in these horrifically cold waters. See them drown.

"And it seems, that they are gaining on the Cornucopia" announces Claudius Templesmith.

I want to punch him in the face. I don't think these thoughts, but it's really not easy, when you're being pushed under below freezing waters, which don't turn to ice. I see my first person. A girl, from god-knows-where, who passes me. It's not time to kill. Wait till we get to Cornucopia for that. Besides, I couldn't handle a Barbie in this water. She passes me. She's probably from District 4, where all the water is. I feel my body, freeze, and hardly come back to life. Was this Mary? Years ago? Was this her, under raging heat, or freezing waters? Well Mary, you got what you wanted. Your brother suffering just like you, exactly like you.

**Lilith Adler:**

I want to give up, but I don't. How can I? It's been so long. I move quickly, like everyone else. More people come into sight. I want to kill them off, make sure I'll get home, but there isn't much room in this world for a little fourteen year-old. So I'm pretty much waiting to be slaughtered. I move quickly, hoping that I can beat the cold. But it's much too cold. I shiver, my chest bursts out into sobs. How stupid I am! I'm so stupid; I'm crying my eyes out. Over what? I laugh, but it's forced. Nothing. There's nothing left. There's no Rick, no Jayden, no Mother here. They're not going to comfort me. I feel my body freezing, and I hack into coughing. My hair is so damp, I think I'm going to faint. I can see barely the Cornucopia, but I know I'm headed towards it.

I don't think much more. It can't happen, not under all the stress I'm in right now. Even if I win, am prettied up for the Capitol, and paid lots of money, I won't forget this moment, when I first jumped into the below cold waters, believing I was going to die. But I'm not going to die. And it takes almost the world to remember that. I can't die, not for all the money in the world. I close my eyes, and move faster. I want the Cornucopia, to feel the shore, to feel happy, finally.

**Jules Eade:**

"Thalia" I call from my position.

The girl turns and sees me, and comes over. She better know what she's doing. I better be with people who know what they're doing. Even after all my thought, I can't clear the thought that helplessness is not accepted. It's not. We're in the Hunger Games, we're good enough, I'm sure.

"I'm coming" she cries back, as she ducks underwater.

I pull out my knife, ready to attack if she makes any moves. But she doesn't. She appears next to me a moment later, and grasps my knuckle.

"Come on, we're getting behind" she tells me softly.

We then both move along, not bothering to say much. I don't know what to say. She's a girl, they don't understand anything. I just look ahead. The Cornucopia looks less hard from here. My chest doesn't hurt from the cold. I've learned and seen too much. Thalia just swims along, not bothering to look behind her, as if I'm nothing. Well, I'm worth ten of her! I move along, trying to swim in front of her. I succeed. She turns around.

"Are you trying to prove that men are better than women?" she asks me.

I think about it. Um… No I wasn't, and second of all, I don't even give a damn about women. They can be weak, and they can be strong, isn't that enough. What does she expect me to do, go on my knees to the opposite sex? Yeah right.

**Loewen Shade Grenweth:**

Despite the coldness, I'm desperate to get ahead. I swim fast, ready to take flight as soon as I hit the Cornucopia. But it's still far away. Why? I've been swimming in freezing water forever! I'm a fast swimmer, and cold water is bound to make a swimmer go faster, in want to be warm. It's as if I'm wearing an army jacket, and long jeans, in a pool of ice. It blocks out almost nothing. Or it seems. Maybe it's more cold that it seems.

I don't' hear anything, but I see tributes. I feel threatened, and begin to pull away. Then I remember that they can't attack any more than I can. We're all stuck in the same situation. We're cold, we're hungry. We want to go home. But that will never happen, unless we die, or make it out of the Games. I wonder how Abby sees me now. Her sister, only put in a dangerous situation? Or a helpless little tribute, worthy of nothing. This thought makes me go faster. I need to beat the element of mind, that I'm weak, and helpless. But how?

By winning. I don't want to win. Especially not like this. I wonder if we're going to die, without anything to eat, or drink or do anything about. Are we all going to die? We're faltering, the Cornucopia is far away. But a question even more important. Are we already dead? I was dead, the minute they called my name.

**Clawdius Halestorm:**

It doesn't take a scientist to know that Daisy Sheen has died. Of course she would. She's weak, helpless. I can't help but think so, but a real little pain and brat. It's almost happiness that she's gone. But I can't shake off those feelings, that maybe I'm going to die too. If feel myself slipping into anger, and I move faster, to shake it off. But anger here is good. It encourages me to attack. I dive underwater like most tributes do to go faster. Just a tiny bit more. Only a little bit. I feel the water get less shallow, but now a lot. I can't touch the ground by a long shot. I figure that they have a large drop right after the shore, and if you fall of the shore, you drown and die.

Well, I'm the piece in the Games now, but I'm going to make it useful. I see someone is so close to shore, they're ready to touch it. I would've been there a few minutes ago, but the current keeps me back. I hack in coughing. This isn't good. I'm going to end up killing myself. I see tributes, struggling against the waves, like me. One girl is so close to the drop, her feet are almost touching the shore. The entire ice place is probably meant to kill us all, and not have a victor. A year without a victor? I laugh. The citizens won't be satisfied, but if they're not satisfied with two children surviving, what makes them happy with none?

**Samyule Pincer:**

Two bodies working at once helps but not enough. Two kids have already reached shore, when my feet barely touch the shore. I feel a moment of joy. We've survived. Quinn looks less convinced. I stumble forwards, and am surprised that it's warm. I then see the air raider, right behind us. More kids reach the shore. I reach over to Quinn.

"Come on!" I tell him shaking him.

But that is before I see the gaping wound in his shoulder, as he lunges over.

"Quinn!" I shout, grabbing him by the waist.

It doesn't help. Our legs move together, and I collapse on him. His head goes underwater. In alert, I jerk back up.

"Quinn!" I shout again, shaking him.

He's not dead, he opens his eyes. I can see the pain in them. I look behind me. Rage fills my heart.

"Quinn, be strong, please, we gotta get through this" I tell him.

His eyes flutter for a moment, and he closes them. A cannon blows. He's gone. I bow my head. There's no point anymore. Why move on? I drag myself, and Quinn to the end, where what lies beneath is nothing, and before I can move, he drags me under, pulling me, where I can't breathe.

**Danielle Raye:**

The rest of the tributes are in blind duel as I stumble on shore. An arrow whizzes past me. I hurl myself onto the beach, my open tear on my leg searing into the snow. I scream. I try to block it out, but it's too late. I'm so dazed I can't move. Two boys stumble on the shore. I see them, and I know that they're beyond partnership. I have to get out of here. I see the deck. I need a weapon. A silver knife lays there. I need it. I then lunge for it, although it's far away. It's small hope but it's worth it. I reach it the same time the boy from District 2 does. He smiles at me.

"Hello sweetheart" and he grabs the knife.

But I don't let go of hope, I grab the other end, and scream, as it cuts into my hand. He laughs, and twists it. I fall over, scrunching my eyes in pain.

"Who's boss now sweetie?" he laughs, as he bends to my face.

"Who's bo-" and he's cut off my a knife in his back.

I scream my head off, ignoring the fact I've just been saved.

"I am" he says, and before he can lunge for me, a girl with a spear kills him in return.

I stand up and take the knife, and scramble away. She doesn't have time to kill me, or she's feeling nice today. I feel regret, as I leave. I need to hide, go somewhere, get away from this mess. She comes behind me, ready for the kill, until a voice calls.

"Thalia!" and she's gone.

**Cedar Blackstone:**

It seems as time passes in slow motion as I'm on the deck. Two girls are sword-fighting, boys are tackling each other to the ground. Arrows and knives are in a blind wave of what seems like snow. I just run through, not caring if a knife sears into my arm, which it does. I don't care. I need to get out. Need to.

"Come on!" I hear a shout, as one boy tribute is running around, stupid.

"Hello Weylen" I manage to muster, before a bomb blows out right in front of me.

I'm knocked backwards, and hit my head on a rock. For a minute, I'm dazed. I can't move. My legs feel like they're going to pop off. How many cannons? Four. One for the girl from District 5, and the rest I don't know. I don't see the conjoined twins, probably died as well. It's not like I wan't expecting it though, because I sort of was.

"Hello" says one boy, as the girl under his arm thrashes to get free.

It's an easy kill, I lunge at him, with a sword I've collected. Two more bombs are set off, blowing back tributes but killing none. I don't kill him, but he releases the girl, and she stumbles to the ground. What have I done? Now I'm going to get it. I look at him, he's larger than me.

**Quorra Foxe:**

Like a dazed girl, I dive through the Cornucopia, like I'm on fire, taking two knives with me. Why? If I loose one, there's no going back. I then quickly run through, both tucked into my coat. It's freezing, and I'm cold enough from the water. I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I move through quickly. I need to get to the forest.

"Where are you go-" and she's cut off, as I stab at her, why isn't she dead?

I didn't never cut into her. Wow, I'm pretty goddamned stupid. I then realize nearly everyone is either gone, or dead. The hovercraft goes above me, and I see one boy, sprawled on the floor, dead. I then catch sight of his knife. Quickly! I lunge for the knife, but he's taken high out of my reach. So I jump for it, grabbing the knife, but it doesn't come loose. I grab for it again, this time desperate. It drags me off the ground, but only a little, because I'm too heavy for it, or at least a little. I hang on. It's taking me. I try to wrestle it free.

"Come on!" I shout.

I'm above ground.

"Come on!" it's pulling me up fast.

"Come on!" I give it a final tug, and it comes loose.

I'm about to rejoice, but I fall, straight into the water, and I scream to find both my heel has been almost broken, and the water is almost fire.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

"Bea!" I shout, moving around.

"Abe!" I hear her cry, it's about time!

She's leaning down, a little red cut on her throat, and her arms. She stumbles towards me, and falls. I catch her, and go on my knees. She leans against me. I tug at her.

"Where's Krow?" I ask quickly.

She drops her head back, and I see the hovercraft, barely leaving. He's dead. I shake my head. That only leaves Bea and me. We need to go.

"Come on" I say, urging her up with my arms. We both stumble upwards. I help her up, because it seems as though the water has drained everything she had left. It's a miracle she survived that part. I had to pull her, because she had fainted. I pulled her onto shore, and she finally coughed, and was able to breathe, but not much. I was going to get food, and a bit of water. I did, but she was caught in the arms of the wrong people. Well, not anymore. Because I'm here.

"We're going into the forest, okay?" I whisper to her.

She nods, and holds desperately onto me, which makes me wonder why I chose her a partner. Was it because I remember her kindness in the train, or because I can't stand the thought of killing another person. I'll never tell, because we're pulled into a whirpool of the forest.

**Bea Nuova:**

My head is dizzy, and I think I'm going to faint. What I am I going to do? Luckily, Abe was there for me, but what now? I suddenly feel a tugging at my legs.

"Abe?" I barely whisper, looking up.

"Hold on" he shouts, but it sounds as though he's far away.

He's right, something pulls at my legs, and we're both holding onto each other. It's the only way for survival.

"It's not enough" he shouts, letting go of me "We need to grab onto something different.

I scream, as I feel like I'm being pulled into hell, with heat bellow me. I look behind me, and I'm being sucked into a huge hole, where fire is beneath.

"Dad" I shout, like an idiot, feeling panic.

"Bea, hold onto something, they want you to believe you're dead! Come on!"

Grasp onto what? There's nothing! I then see a rock. It's tiny, and very hopeless, but I lunge for it anyway. I try to grab it, and hold onto it, feeling my knuckles burst into flames of blood. I turn my head. I then hear Abe's shouting, but it's no use. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. I'm going to die, but I'm barely holding on, for what? What? Then suddenly, the wind slowly down, my legs are dangling at the edge of a huge hole. I open them, but barely, and before me, stands the boy from District 11, with knife in hand.

**Mara Mason:**

"Ugh" I groan, as I trip onto a rock, and sprawl on my knees, spilling my backpack onto the floor.

I curse and stand up, what's wrong with me? Am I like, I don't know! I quickly gather up my dropped things, and shove them into my bag. I need to move on without any more trouble. This is the only thing I've managed to collect, and I'm lucky enough to have any food at all. But it's not enough, I need to find shelter, and hunt. But where? Where am I even running? I then realize I'm at the edge of a ridge. I can hardly see through the mist, which covers the entire arena in a blanket. I look around, but no help comes into sight.

I then slip on the edge, wondering if it's short enough to climb. This one is, but the bottom one, would take at least two hours to hike down. I shake my head. I have a tent, which I gathered. It's grey and I hope it won't attract attention. I then look down. It's like a one-story school way down, like an old school one-story. It has bumps, which I can slide on. I place my foot on one, and almost slip, but I catch myself in time. Then the next one, which is low and looks like it will fall off. I take a deep breath, grasp the one I'm holding onto, and move down. And then, I find myself hurling at the ground, full-speed, with a chunk of ice literally IN my hand.

**Nate Morgue:**

I still haven't gotten out of the Cornucopia, I'm still here. Fighting for my life, with a few other tributes, including the Career pack, who is packing to leave. I need supplies, and there's a few left. Hopefully they don't' take them. Hopefully. No such luck.

"You think we're done here?" asks the leader, as the rest of the tributes scramble out.

"Yep" the girl answers.

They all look at each other, and then at the shore.

"So that little prick Ambrose got himself killed?" the main boy asks one of the girls.

"Yep" the bigger one answers "I killed his killer, only because I had a chance"

"Good, good. Now we need to move on. Let's take these supplies, and leave. We're done here, there's nobody left" and then they begin gathering supplies.

I almost scowl. It wasn't worth it at all. They are only going to leave with nothing. What the point of this anymore? Fighting to death. I just stay low, praying, and almost in tears that they might find me, and do whatever horrific death they can decide on me. But instead, they gather all the last backpacks, and leave. But to my rejoice they leave one! That has enough food to last for two days for two people! I immediately come out from my hiding place and snag it. Yep, that's how you win. I then run for it. Can't risk trouble at this point. The Games have barely started.

**Aria Charin:**

It's a miracle I got out alive, and only FOUR people dead. Four! I can't believe it. It's like we're in a miracle world, except we're all going to die. I quickly make my way through, my bag slung over my shoulder, my eyes cast ahead on the road. I don't look bad, my hair is mangled, and I'm bony and skinny, but I don't look so bad. I kneel by a stream that runs over, and inspect it. You never know in the Hunger Games.

"Where are we going?" asks a voice from behind me.

I turn around immediately, unable to breathe, when I see THEM pass by. The Careers. I shudder, and duck behind the bushes. I feel fear trickling inside me. What am I going to do? Suppose they find me! Can I join them? No. They would laugh at my pleas and kill me anyway, so I decide to hide. I can hear their soft breaths and quick pattering of feet as they pass by.

"Let's stop here, there's water" one suggests.

I feel my whole body stop. No! No! No! I feel tears coming to my eyes, but it doesn't sound real. It can't be real.

"No, we have enough water" answers a gruff voice "Sissies. Come on, let's get to the clearing, where we can set up camp"

I can't breathe as they leave, and a rush of complete relief comes through me. Wow. I almost laugh. Wow! Think of that.

**Aaron Dait:**

I couldn't bring myself to kill the girl from District 8. Why? Is it because I'm a good person, or because I didn't want to Capitol to win this time? I can't tell, and I never will. I carry on, with one backpack, and a knife, just in case. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I don't want them to hurt me. I've got to hide somewhere.

There's no light, just mist, and very coldness. Not just very, more than that. If we weren't wearing our heavy coats, we would be a frozen ice cubes. I suddenly feel like everyone in this arena, is my brother or sister, and somehow, I'm going to end up, with my knife in their stomach. Never! I shudder, and pull my coat together. I'll get through this, I've done it before.

"Nelly" I mutter as I move on.

There's no sign of anywhere to sit. It's just an animal infested jungle, covered in ice, and mist. It looks like a blur of a place, which was been run over my extreme steam. With my breath, comes more of it. I can hardly remember what happened. I remember ice cold waters, freezing my legs off. I remember a girl from District 8, on the brink of being sucked into a painful death, which I stopped, by triggering it to stop, and not killing her. Then I'm wandering through a woods, where most people are likely hiding. Underneath trees, below ridges, it's hard to tell.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

Once everyone is gone, I come out of my hiding place, which is below a tree. I've been hiding there the entire bloodbath, watching four tributes fall to pieces, while others fought and tried to kill each other. Imagine that! We have twenty left. Amazing. Just pure amazement. I take a deep breath, and walk outwards. Nobody, but nothing left, except an abandoned silver bow and arrows.

I walk for a second along these blood-invested shores. I then notice something brushing along my foot. I bend down to pick it up. It's a wire anklet, or a bracelet. I can't tell. I lift it up. It's intertwined at many places, and looks like someone really worked on it. I then look down. _Whoever this belong to, I feel sorry for you. _I don't know why, but it's at a point, where's it's just sad to remember those who died in the bloodbath. Likely, whoever left this died. I slowly pick up the bow and arrows, and look back at the Cornucopia. Where four people died today. Four likely innocent people. Why am I feeling like this? Isn't it another step towards home? Maybe. I'll never tell, not as long as I live. Monstrous, these Games, but I know I'm going to have to try to make an effort. For Cienna. And only for her. Maybe for Jay too, but he's my friend, and he'll likely have others. There's only so much to fight for.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

I flee though the jungle, breathing with loud gasps. I can't believe I've made it this far, into these Games. It's like back home, except I'm in real danger, danger of death. Danger of the Careers, my own partner. Oh everything! I then move faster, and collapse against a tree. Why am I here? What am I doing? I just want to go home!

But that's not all there is anymore. I'm going to die. That's it, and only that. No more. I don't want to kill anybody! I don't want to steal their food! I don't want to, and I won't! I shake my head, and tears roll down my cheeks. I wonder how the Capitol sees me now. Likely a forgettable little boy, with nothing on his hands. I couldn't care less what they think now, or what Lacie thinks for me having a crush on her. It's all over now.

I pull myself together, slowly, and walk on forward. I'm completely disarmed. Nothing. That's what I have. Nothing. And to think that the Career pack has everything! Of course. I wander through, taking deep but silent breaths. I think they've heard enough from me, and they're likely to jump out a bush right now, and kill me straight on. But no one does. I'll leave them to do their duty, and do mine. Which is…what? Go get myself killed? Better than killing, that's for sure. But everything is better than taking the life of another person. \

**Linna Limye:**

"Run run run" I mutter, letting my tears fall to the ground.

I'm in danger, and I don't know of what! I look down. What am I good at? Why didn't I die in the bloodbath, everything is on my mind, even my looks. Well, I shouldn't care now, it's like the end of the world, everything's tumbling down. I'm not gasping for breath, or crying out loud, but I'm close to it, now that I'm here. I feel danger in every sense of the goddamned word. I just want to fall, and somehow die a quick death.

I think of the people who've died. It was a blur. Two boys, collapsing on each other. One stabbed by the other, and the other stabbed by someone else. I managed to snag a knife, before I fled. The girl dying in the beginning, while plunging into the cold waters. I didn't think I would survive that either. But I did, and that's what still surprises me. The twins. I tear up. Poor boys. I knew they didn't have much of a chance, or no more than I have. The poor kids, I wish they'd had a chance, at least! No matter what, I can't demolish the pain. Because I'm forced to kill the tributes, and I have to. But I don't want to. The Capitol knows how to make anyone do anything, and if I refuse too, they'll somehow force me too, even if it means taking away all I've ever had.

**I was going to have someone read through it, but he was busy, playing games, apparently…. Alright! What do you think? Too long? Too short. I'm apologizing to laralulu for her character. I'll try to make Lili better, I kind of forgot about her, and I was really tired, since she was one of the last interviews I did, and I got kind of lazy, anywhoo! Hope you enjoyed this little bloodbath, and while I know it was tiny, all your characters were so good, I couldn't kill all of them. Well, I'll give out a little list, and how they died. Yeah, so here it is!**

_Dead Tributes:_

_Daisy Sheen (I'm sure you all saw this one coming!): drowned in the beginning, due to poor swimming and cold waters._

_Ambrose Trueheart: stabbed in the back by Krow Haliss._

_Krow Haliss: Pulverized by Thalia's spear._

_Quinn/Samyule Pincer: Quinn was shot, and dragged Sam under the water, and he drowned. _

**Yes I know! Kind of lame, but I have a feeling some of them needed to die. Daisy was a.. well… biotch. Ambrose was annoying, and not worth living, in my eyes, sorry. Krow Haliss wasn't that despcriptve, but I'm going to apologize anyway to Ninja Sharpie, although I'm sure you were leaning more on Mara. Well, don't worry, anyway, here are the sponsor points. Anywhoo, the next POVs will be longer, twice as long in fact, and some things will be unfolding…..**

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $40.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart

Bookgirl333: $20.00 (Layla Thompson)

Bowserboy129: $24.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses)

laralulu: $20.00 (Lilith Adler)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $40.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $20.00 (Danielle Raye)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $20.00 (Abraham Van Alst)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $40.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $20.00 (Aria Charin)

Sonofhell666: $20.00 (Aaron Dait)

GirlL0vesDoom: $20.00 (Kiy Everblossom)

Serpent's Ballet: $22.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, let me know if this is wrong)

Iluv every book out there: $20.00 (Linna Limye)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)


	20. Wait Until Sunset

**In case you don't know, because of the title, this is the night of the bloodbath, and all the characters are slowly unfolding. I'll let you know what is going on at the bottom, in case you thought the POVs were too long, and therefore not worth reading. That might be true. Anyway, hope you like it, and congratulations on making it this far. I'll be killing in the next chapter, muahahahah.**

**Conner Sun:**

Even inside the tent is cold. I scowl. What's up with this? Freezing us to death? I can't tell. It's probably hell outside, in the cold, where everyone else is. Wonder why they aren't here. Isn't it like cold as hell outside. I prop myself up on my arms and look outwards. It's sunset. Even in the arena, you can still see it clearly. Amazing.

We're placed on the first ridge, right next to the trees from the forest, so we don't fall off. I then zip up my sleeping bag, and step out. Apparently Thalia wants up to sleep early tonight, so we can wake up early. Oh what the hell! I can't get one minute of it. I scowl, and hop out, taking my jacket with me. Thalia is perched on a tree behind me, her eyes cast out on the distance.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, feeling angry for some reason.

"Taking first watch, like we planned" she answers, coldly.

I then look around.

"And where are the others?" I ask her.

"Well, Layla took off in the distance, says she wants to hunt, and Jules is scanning the perimeter" she almost sounds intelligent saying that, but I'm not fooled.

"Why did she go out for food? We had enough" I murmur, sitting down near our firewood.

"Says it helps her concentrate. I don't know what the hell that means, but I hope it's good enough" she doesn't remove her eyes.

I look at her suspiciously. She doesn't seem like someone to know how to take watch, but I need some sleep, especially after today. I then sit back, hopeful that they'll come soon. But they don't, and I get impatient.

"Are we going to have anything to eat?" I snap.

She look down at me, obviously annoyed, but I don't care. She's ten times smaller than I am, so I could easily take her on.

"We'll have to wait Conner! We can't just eat everything on the first day" she cries.

I scowl and lean back. Of course. That's right, stuck right here, right now. I can't get over this anger, no matter what, and it doesn't help. I then stand up, and make my way back to the tent. We have three, lined up together. Each person gets one, since we're going to have a look out. But Layla tells us, that she'll set up traps, just in case. I don't think we need it. Our watchman only needs to shout, and we'll be there. I then lay backwards, and close my eyes.

Suddenly the door zips open. I sit up.

"What the hell?" I shout, expecting it to be Thalia.

But it's Jules. I look at him angrily for a moment, and drop it.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, didn't know you were in here" he says, embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah" I say, as he exits "You know we have three more tents" I honestly don't know about this group anymore.

**Thalia Constellian:**

"Where is she?" I mutter.

What? Is she leaving us, and taking our food. Likely not. She wouldn't survive without us, especially since stealing is punishable by death, here and back home. I sit down, and hum. It's going to be a long night, with all the screams echoing is my head. Jules comes out behind the tents.

"You're taking first watch?" he asks me.

"Yeah" I answer, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Okay, well, watch straight" he advises me awkwardly.

I nod.

"Get some decent sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow, to go hunting" I tell him.

He understands, and goes back to the first tent, while I know Conner is in the second one. I take out a water bottle. I'm thirsty as can be. I haven't had anything to drink all day, and we've walked here. But it's hard to get thirsty when it's so cold. The ice cold water burns my lips along with the cold. I wipe them on my sleeve, to keep it from turning blue. I look around, and hum. It's almost a shame the kid from District 2 died. He was quite useful.

I don't have time to think about the boy I killed, only of what's ahead. Fighting, death, betrayal, I'm sure the Capitol will come up with plenty of little surprises for us. I won't be surprised if it's dreadfully hot tomorrow, or we're drowned by water. I know they'll come up with something. Mutts, jabberjays, ugh.

I'm wondering how my parents feel about me making it past the bloodbath. They probably don't care. They never gave a damn about I did, as long as I didn't get in their way, and their "precious little gem" wasn't hurt. I don't blame my sister. But I think she's twenty now, and they should top babying her. I can't imagine how badly she'd do in the Hunger Games, even if she did train. She's still too gullible, which is why she never volunteered.

The sun is falling behind the glaciers, and I can't help but admire the spectacular view. I wonder how they do it. It's strange, no doubt, but it's also quite amazing. It's no longer cloudy, it's sunny now, well, it would be sunny, except the storm clouds only cleared away when it began to set. Our first day in the Games. Four dead. I wonder what else is unfolding on us. Something good I hope. I then look out. The ridge isn't a bad fall, but the second one is death. Suppose we fall there overnight? I look at the tents and gulp. They look close enough, and there might be a strong win, and…

Well, I don't know what else. Because there could also be traps, mutts, anything at all! So what am I worried about? They all mean the same thing, either death or life. Besides, we have a good Career pack this year, an dI hope it makes it through. But it's only a strange hope.

**Layla Thompson:**

I hack up in coughing. The reason I had to get away, was because of this. If they knew I was sick, they'd dump me on the side of the road. I then kneel over, leaning against a tree, writhing my legs as the coughing takes me away from here, somewhere else. The cold stings my face, and the cuts in my arms and legs hurt like hell.

"Com-" I'm about to urge myself, but I can't move, not a single step.

Suddenly I feel something warm in my lap. I smile and open my eyes. The coughing goes away slowly. I peer down, and see, what? Then, a parachute lands next to me. And I'm up. My first gift! I can't believe my own luck. Simply amazing. I then lean towards it, and pick it up. It's inside a bag. Well, both will be useful. I then rip it open, well, it's not torn, but I opened it very messily, still coughing a little.

It's a bright blue blanket. And not just a simple one, but a heavy one. I gasp, and my coughing explodes again. I rub the fabric to my face, and it soothes it. These are brilliant. I then realize how cold I am, my skin almost turning blue. I'm getting a good sleep tonight. I didn't just walk around the jungle. I was also jumping in trees, trying to find food, succeeding in a few fruits, although I'm not sure if they're good. I think I should go back. It's about time, and my coughing is done.

I know it because I've been sick for two weeks, and I know how it feels when I'm done coughing for the day. I've been coughing, slowly into my arm, as we were hiking, so they wouldn't notice, and telling them the air was too cold for my face. But now, I feel the relief in my chest, that releasing air. The cold doesn't help with it, and I hope the people I call my allies, will never know.

I pick up my fruits, and shove them into my new bag. I take the blanket, and put it there too. I don't want to share it with my pack, no matter how selfish that sounds, but they are better off than me. They don't have painful cramps, hacking coughs, moments when I just can't breathe. I shake my head. It's enough already.

"Well finally!" Thalia cries, as I come back.

I nod.

"What you've got in there?" she asks, pointing to my bag.

"Some fruit" I say hoarsely, taking some stuff out, making sure not to reveal my gift.

Thalia takes them and inspects them.

"I don't know about these, but we'll see in the morning, get some sleep. You'll be taking first watch tomorrow, since we don't have time tonight"

I already know our schedule. I have a tough one, but luckily, I'm able to keep up with it. Just this time, this one time.

**Gary Sue:**

I'm tromping through the jungle, ready to face anything. I'm so cold right now, even my jacket's tried out, and my teeth are chattering, and I'm freezing. It makes me just want to go out the Career pack, and literally ask them to kill me. Never. I won't give them the satisfaction of doing it.

I'm not searching for anything, just a place to rest, maybe a place to set up camp. Find a stream maybe? One that's NOT acid. The lake around the Cornucopia has turned acid. I know this. One girl came out, shuddering. I saw her, but I didn't have the time to kill her. Maybe some other time. I then scramble through the next pair of bushes. I'm not taking my time anymore, and I don't care how much noise I make. The mist is still here, and it's like a haunted house. Except it's all real.

My feet patter along the dried and frozen plants, and the dirt. But it's not good dirt, it's rotten, dirty, and god knows what else. I'm expecting mutts to come out of every corner. Large waves, anything the Gamemakers can think of. I have a knife, which I keep in my pocket, ready to use on anything that attacks, or even threatens. I just walk around, like an idiot. Mom might be watching me, Dad even! Or maybe they can't stand another kid being in the Games. Maybe.

The wind whistles through the trees, and I raise up my knife. The trees seem to be leaning in. Or ready for the kill. I then step backwards. Suppose it's a trap. I don't have a single good feeling about this. But I force myself forwards. Anything can happen. Suppose I had barely missed stepping on a trigger. So I walk forward. Suddenly, my eyes lay rest on a wire. But it's too late, I've triggered it, and the trees enclose in on me, closing me in to my death.

I just run, not bothering to so much as look behind. I'm running but the trees are right behind me, if I fall, I'm dead. So I lengthen my speed, jumping over every log I can see. Tripping but never falling. How long can it go? But I'm not the only one in a panic. Because I know this triggers it somewhere else also. As the trees close in, I forget to push out my knife. Forgotten completely. The trees don't break, they simply bend in, their branches large and sharp, threatening everything. But I'm running, and so fast, I'm able to outrun it. I'm feeling relief, complete relief. The trees fall slowly behind me, and I can hardly see. I'm focused on nothing but running away. But when she dives from under the bushes, straight onto my path, I don't hesitate. I grab her arms and slam her against the floor, and my knife is out of my pocket at her throat. Hers.

**Lilith Adler:**

I don't have time to scream as he undertakes me, because his hand is over my mouth, and his knife at my throat. I try to scream. I can't. I shake my head, tearful. It's all over. Good-bye Mother, Jaden. I feel tears burning in my eyes, but he keeps me under and looks around. What is he doing? He then uncovers my mouth. Not for long, but long for me to shout.

"Hurry up!" I shout.

He looks behind him, and keeps me undertaken.

"Hurry! Do you want to die also?" I'm suddenly angry, and then I realize I've gotten myself into a trap.

"Look, don't worry, just run. I'm wounded, it won't matter" I lie, gripping his arm back.

"Now let me go!"

What is he doing? Is he planning on both of us to die?

"Please" I manage to muster "My leg, I penetrated it, please, just let me go" I then let real tears slip to make it more realistic.

He looks at me, with a pitiful look, and I wonder if I've won my case, or I've put myself at death. I struggle, but he's much to strong. I shake my head.

"Are you plan-" and cuts me off.

"Shut up" he whispers sharply, and recovers my mouth.

I groan, and slump down. He's far past that. I need to be more convincing. I need to remain calm inside, and not calm on the outside. I am suddenly violent. I thrash underneath him, biting, screaming. I feel the taste of blood on my hand, and he takes away his hand, disgusted.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Do you want to live or not?" he asks me sharply.

I feel stunned for a moment, what does he mean? Do I want to live or die? Well no! I don't want to live, idiot. But I want to be free.

"Let me go, seriously, you don't kn-" he then slams the butt of his knife, into my head.

I'm so dizzy, I can't think, or move, or say anything. I'm trapped under someone bigger than I, waiting for trees to fall right onto me, and kill me. But he doesn't budge. I then feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head as trees topple on top of me. _Help. _

Suddenly, my eyes open, and I'm awake. I look around. It's both hot and cold. I'm in the middle of the jungle. It looks as though nothing happened. I try to stand up, but a firm hand keeps me down. I look into the eyes of my assailant.

"Listen to me" he tells me, fiercly "I just saved your life, and I can take it away"

"What-" but I'm cut off by his look.

"I'll be allies with you" he offers.

I think about it, but there's not much to think about. Maybe I've convinced him after all. Maybe he's telling the truth. Besides, a partner would be nice. I sit up.

"Deal" I agree, and we shake hands.

**Jules Eade:**

It's cold, and the sun has set, night is closing in slowly. I sit in my tent, as I hear Conner snoring. I groan. That's the last thing I need, someone to ruin my sleep. But I can allow it. Why not?

The blankets are thin, and don't offer much warmth, but they do offer security. I can hear Thalia whistling outside, and I jerk up. But then I reconsider it, and I realize it's not the one we used for danger. No. I sit back down, and try to drown out the sounds.

I'm not that cold, after being in training for many years, you learn to overlook it, but I listen the Thalia's song, and I realize, it's recognizable, except I don't know where it's from. I close my eyes, likely from some passage I heard. Somewhere. I then remember the little girl, with the red balloon, who disappeared and was taken away by Peacekeepers. It didn't mean anything to me then, but it does now, and I wonder why they did it, and why it happened. I just remember the tune, and that's all.

That was all to the memory, I sit down. Even the tent doesn't keep back anything. I then hear a bag unzipping. The Layla girl has returned, maybe with food. I'll find out tomorrow, since Thalia didn't allow us to eat tonight, but I can stand without eating. I've gone for three days without it! So is this the Hunger Games? Basically what I've been training before. I laugh. I've had training weeks HARDER than this shit. They wish they could make it hard. I then realized the whistling has stopped, and the light is dying down, and it's growing into night. Might as well get some rest, because it's going to be dark soon. Very, very soon. In fact, it is almost dark. There's only a hint of light at the mountains, the only place where you'll get light good enough.

But I can see well enough at night. There's not a whole lot I can't do. I just climb into my sleeping bag, ready to take on some sleep. The snoring and moving around has stopped. They're both asleep, completely. My first day. I don't know what I should feel. Its' basically this: I swam in cold waters, I made it to shore, I almost killed two people, I hiked here, and I now I'm going to sleep. Well Lyon, I hope you're happy, because I'm here, and I'm fighting for what you told me was right. And I believe you, because it's all I ever known, but I can't surpass that feeling in my stomach… telling me otherwise.

I then lay down, and my eyes close. Just enough to fall into sleep. But before I do sleep, I see the entire bloodbath again, the girl drowning, the twins drowning, those two boys, falling flat on their stomachs, dead. It all makes sense to me now, we're chess pieces.

**Loewen Shade Grenweth:**

As my knife enters the wolf, he falls to the ground. Nobody around him. Good enough. I didn't even get one pack. Not ONE pack of food during the bloodbath, and I could've gotten anything I wanted. I was just desperate to live, but not anymore, I just want something to eat, and I'll do anything to get it. Absolutely anything.

"Come on" I shout, as I struggle to pull my knife out.

It hardly works, but I manage. How did I get myself in this situation. My hair almost blue from the cold, my face and lips ALREADY blue. My jacket is zipped up fully, and it's luckily only wet on the outside, not after two hours of trying to hunt. I've missed, not been able to drag something, dropped it, lost it to a vulture. I'm starting to think that I'm literally MEANT to die. Believe me, there's only so much I can't do. I lean backwards, and cover up my face. I don't know shit about survival, so building a home is out of the question. But staying here is. And doing what? Hunting all day. Suppose I join the Careers? How? They'll likely kill me on spot.

I try to drag the dead wolf, but it's not working. I then try pulling it, pushing it everything, until I drop besides it, and let out a painful groan. It's too much for me, I should try to get something better. Like what? A bird? A caribou? Nope. They're even heavier. I kick the snow, when I see it. The smallest… wolf? I can't tell. Well, it's definitely smaller than I've ever seen. I lunge for it, the same time another knife does. We both land right next to each other. I lift my eyes, and the pale eyes of a phantom look down at me, as it's boot enters my face.

I hurl over to the side in pain, but I grab my knife, and I roll over, and threaten her with it. But she has one. She lunges for me, I grab the end, and trap her underneath me. She's smaller and bonier. I can take her on. But her blade almost touches my throat, before I catch it. And we're stuck at each other's throats, our knives bare, ready to stab. I have hers, and she has mine, and we have ours. I look down.

"Let go" she manages to whisper, but coughs it up.

"Who are you?" I snarl, pressing the tip of the blade down until it's touching her throat.

"Mara Mason" she tells me.

I let go, and she sits up, coughing. I see the little bloodstain I made on her throat. But I don't release my knife from her throat, which looks awkward, but it's protective.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stab you" she chokes, leaning over in coughs.

"What keeps me from stabbing you?" I ask her, annoyed.

She looks up at me, with those eyes. I can't see them, but they're full of heat.

"Where is your camp?" I ask her.

"A little ways down from here" she answers, under my grasp.

I groan. I need shelter, because I'm freezing.

"Any allies?"

"No"

We're both quiet for a moment, and then she speaks up.

"I'll be your ally, we can share our kills, which gives me food, and you shelter, deal?" she asks shakily extending her hand.

I think about it. Shelter. It would be easier to kill her, but I need something.

"Deal"

**Clawdius Halestorm:**

My anger from the bloodbath has failed away. Stupid. Why didn't I kill that girl? Why didn't I just lunge at her, and stab straight into her heart? Why? Because I couldn't bring myself to kill another person, not in front of Faith, who is likely watching. What will she think of the boy whom she bandaged and cared for.

I shouldn't attach myself to that, or I'll always look up to this. It's the Hunger Games! We have to do what is necessary to live. I can't help but think otherwise. I then sit down on a log for a moment, but not too long. I need to find somewhere to rest, lay down. That is why there likely won't be any killing today, because we're all so tired. Swimming a mile doesn't do good when you're in a heavy coat. I then realize how tired I actually am. What a pain in the ass.

"I'm sorry Faith" I mutter as I move on.

These words have no more impact on me, I'm just tired, and I know it won't do good. I need to control myself right now. We're not fighting, we're trying to survive, and that's why I need to know what I'm doing. I look around, nothing but mist and trees, all in a blur. It's likely most are hiding underneath trees, since the underneath is warm, and cozy, I'm guessing, but it's not just that I'm looking for, I don't want to get caught. Not anymore. I just want to live, hide beneath a tree, but I need to find the right one.

It's a good idea I decided to head into the forest, because the rest is hell. I don't know about survival anywhere but the streets, but I learned to build a decent home out of nothing. There were at least seven tents, but they were all taken. It's too late now. I can't go back. I need to search, for my life, just need one little spot. Maybe I can find a good one, but likely there will be a person under there, waiting to kill me, but I'll kill them first, because that's what matters. And that's what comes first. But no trees come up, and I know surely, if they don't come along, I'm going to die, because God knows while I can stand fighting robots, it's different facing the entire nature force which is against you.

**Danielle Raye:**

"Ahh!" I shriek, as I touch one of the wounds on my arm.

I pull back and look away. This can't be real. I don't want to be here right now, not after all that's happened. I look at my arm, it's both bruised, and cut deeply. Disgusting, both blue and red. I wonder if the Capitol pities me now, in an ice cave, three large cuts, disallowing me to move much. One on my arm, one on my knee, and one on across my stomach from the explosion. I shake my head, and tears threaten to spill over. I let them go. How can I go on, with all these wounds, and no food? There's no point in cursing the world, they're obviously not going to listen to me, so instead, I let my emotions spill in my mind. My hate towards THEM! For murdering what was left of my brother, for bringing him back to me in such a way, he'd never be the same again. I close my eyes, and imagine him, here, in my place, his tears closed off from me as mine are now. My pain, everything.

"Please, send me something, anything" I cry, as I wrap my torn off sleeve around my wound. I shake my head.

It's been enough. How long can they wait? What have I done to them? I suddenly remember the party I wanted to go to. It seems so stupid to me now, that I was actually arguing with my brother. He was right. What was the point anyway? To get more popular? The last thing I need. The night closes in, and I feel like I'm being wrapped in a blanket of ice, going crazy. I pull my blanket over me, but like they say, it does nothing, doesn't block out the cold. For my brother, the arena was a brown muddy wasteland, with nothing to it. Fifteen died in the bloodbath. Fifteen!

Four. That's how many we have left. Four. I shake my head. It's enough to make me go crazy. I wish I had died. I wish that boy never saved me. I realize it's just pain now, not having a single person. I close my eyes. Let me dream away, or pass away. Anything to get me away from this hell. I'm going to have a sore throat in the morning. Some pills would do. Oh wait! We don't have any.

The Capitol is disgusting, filthy to me now. The people are heartless creatures, decorated by masses of make up and fine clothing. Well, you have the only nice clothing, and we have the only nice people. What did I do wrong? Was I bad in my interview? Am I not suffering enough? Did I make a fool of myself in bloodbath? Maybe I'm too lucky because I got away from it! Or maybe they're disappointed that it didn't make much in terms of lowering the tributes. Well, I'd better find out soon, because without them, I'm dead.

**Cedar Blackstone:**

I still haven't decided where to go. In fact, I'm standing between where the beginning of the ridge is, and the forest. I'm tired, deathly tired, ready to flop onto the first piece of straw I see, but I force myself up. I must make a quiet picture, with my hair flying in the wood, the cold night behind me, with my head tilted upwards. Perfect for a little Capitol prat. I shake my head and lean back. We're through now. It's all done. The bloodbath is done. I have to convince myself, that I truly have a chance of winning, and going home.

To whom? Nobody. I suppose it's better than going home in a wooden box. To Vance? Never. Ha! He'd throw my dead body in a pit. But who would come visit. Sanya, Cilco, Weylen, their mother, I hope at least. Having them mourn me, would definitely be worth it, since they're as close a family as I'll ever have. Not Vance. He doesn't count.

"Hello death" I murmur, picking up a rock from the ground.

I then throw it down the ridge, and pick up my backpack. I need to carry on. I then pick up my hiking stick, which I've managed to gather out of nowhere. I can't remember where. I move through. It's nighttime, so the faces will be showing soon. I wonder where they get it. Maybe, just maybe, my friends will be happy not to see my face in the night sky, happy to know I'm still alive and fighting, becoming a monster.

I shake my dead. It's necessary to kill here, and I'm sure if there's a God above, it can be forgiven. It's not like I'm going out of way to find tributes, but if I find them, I'm not taking any chances. I don't want allies, they always leave you somehow. I just want to be here, and do nothing, but I know that'll never happen, not at the rate things are moving. I'm likely to kill now, I have my stick pointed out. The cold stings at my throat, like an annoying bee, that kills. I just want to hit something, kill it, do anything, but it won't come out. Never.

I'm going to prove that I'm not just a piece, I already did, but I need to more, because for all I know, I might tumble into a large hole of death, in which your flesh is torn off slowly and carefully, as if I'm a rag doll, with a little kid, waiting to tear me to pieces. I shudder. I need to find someplace. I hear the howls of wolves, are they real, because you can never tell here. They can be like the jabberjays, or the mutts. The mutts. I suddenly feel a terrible fear, creeping up my stomach. They're somewhere, and they're going to kill me, and there's nothing I can do about it. Just someone, waiting in the shadows…

**Quorra Foxe:**

Well now I have a knife, and nearly broken foot with bad burns all around. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's all I can curse myself for. Likely, and soon enough, the Career pack will get to me. Well, I'm not defenseless, but they're a pack, I can't help but feel somewhat scared. I need to hide. They'll be sleeping, but not for long.

Like many people, I imagine, I've hidden underneath a tree. It sounds like a bad idea, but it's a good one in fact. First of all, there's tons of trees, and it goes a bit underground, which provides warmth, shelter, and somewhere to sleep. I pity anyone who doesn't have one. I look at my heel. It's not broken, but close enough, I won't walk for a bit, not until tomorrow. It was a miracle I made it HERE. But the knife was somewhat worth it. I caught it right in time, and dragged it down to myself. But if it were any higher, I would've drowned. The water turned slowly to acid. I feel in during the process, which is beyond anything I've ever seen. I was lucky not to burn to my breath.

Well, I'm going to die. That's it for me. I won't have to suffer Cedric's loss anymore. My eyes tear up. I don't want to die, but I don't want to live. Why can't I just make up my mind? I don't want to do anything particularly right now. Two kids in the Hunger Games. My parents, my friends, everybody now. I nestle against the tree, hoping for more warmth. It's even colder now that's it night, it doesn't take a scientist to know that.

I know I should be happy I made it past the Cornucopia, even with a few wounds. At least it's not serious. My stomach growls. By tomorrow, I'll climb up that tree, and I'll get something to eat. After all, you can't go forever without nothing. Maybe they do have something, or I'll find some dead animal. I don't know how to eat raw animal, but I'll figure it out. I should've learned more tactics in training, but that's about as much as I can do.

Now, I'm in the same place that Cedric was going to go. He told them, that he was simply going to die. Well, that wasn't enough, because he just…. I shake my head. I can't think about it. I have a chance, it's possible, and who know? Maybe I'll get some sponsors for me, but it's not likely. Well, not exactly. I lean back, pulling the blanket up to my face, and feeling it's warm embrace. It's warm, compared to what we have. I then rest my head next to the tree trunk, and my eyes close. I'm horrified. I can't sleep now! Yes, I should. Nighttime is here, and it's the only time I'll ever get sleep. I'll dream of something bad tonight, it's a little more than obvious.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

One tent, that's all we have. One tent, to share, and they're not even that big. Do they expect us to die? Of course they do. I climb out, leaving Bea to sleep behind me. She's not sleeping, only pretending, but I pretend like I believe her, I'm not going to start anything. It's awkward enough without Krow. Why did he have to go ahead and save that girl, just to die? I shake my head, it doesn't make sense.

Why now rather than later? I sigh. It's like losing Mom and my brother again. The pain, the anger. I shake my head. It's over now, I can let it go. But I can't. The moon shines brightly through the trees. I tilt my head upwards to see it. It's large and white. We've found our way to a small clearing, not noticeable to anyone but us, I hope at least. It seems like a soft song is playing in the background.

I look down, it's painful to see this, us here, with nobody to look onto us, except ourselves. And Bea. Maybe. I feel bad for people without allies. It's bad enough to be here, and being alone, must be so lonely, even… I'm cut off by a soft version of the anthem of Panem. I turn my head upwards, as her face appears up.

She was beautiful, she was radiant, yet she was stupid and a jerk. I look up at Daisy Sheen, and feel some regret. The girl who was so amazing on the night of the interviews, dead. I wonder how the Capitol feels, probably laughing at the idea. Saying they knew it from the beginning. How ridiculous. Weren't they cheering themselves away when she was dancing for them in the Chariots and blabbing during the Interviews.

The next face belongs to the twins. I feel a pang of sadness. Poor kids. Even in death, they weren't separated. I shake my head. It's cruel enough, and now we face the death of kids who had no chance. I remember seeing the bow, from which the arrow left. Belonging to a girl, who had reached there early, and had shot straight into a other boy. I remember the sound of blood.

"It's terrible" I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn around, not to gently, and see Bea, her face tired and pale.

"What are you doing?" I ask her softly.

"Watching the faces" she tells me.

Then the next face appears. Daisy and the twins are gone forever. The next is a boy from District 2. I swallow hard, he deserved it, and I don't say that easily. Bea gasps as Krow's face appears. It seems as though he was a shadow, whom we laughed with and joked with. His face dark and happy. I look at Bea, she smiles tearfully at me. Suddenly, I feel something land in my hand. Both our heads jerk towards it. And Krow's face is gone.

**Bea Nuova:**

In truth, my legs are hurt, my arms, my stomach. Everything is sore, I have many cuts, and I want to pass out. And Abe isn't fooled by my brave stand.

"You're hurt" he mutters.

"Look at your hand" I cry "You've got a gift!"

He then looks down confusedly. And of course, it's a bag, with a blanket in it. We both eye each other curiously. I look up, it was aimed at Abe, but he's unharmed. He shakes his head, and hands it to me.

"What?" I mutter softly.

"It's meant for you, you're hurt, and you're tired, I'm fine" he tells me.

I look down at it, unsure. My mentor confided to me, that I was about as fun and cool as a slug. I look down at it, and I wrap my hand around it. It's definitely better than anything I've touched. No one has killed me today, and I'm as lucky as that, but this? No. Impossible. I look at Abe.

"You've made a mistake, it was for you" I try to offer it back to you.

"Even if they did give it to me, I give it to you, and it's big, so maybe I'll get a little part"

I feel awkward at the thought as us sleeping under the same blanket, being almost complete strangers. I mean, come on! It's a bit awkward.

"It's nice" I mutter, and I wrap it into my arms, and go into the tent. It's tiny, but good enough for two, if we don't mind sometimes running into each other, if we have any problems. My only hope is that we don't lose it, because it's easy here.

"Oh Clare" I murmur, as a tear slides down my cheek.

I turn my head away, I don't want to think about it. Not Clare, not Mom, not Dad, not my stupid baker's wife outfit, or anything that mattered to me once upon a time. Abe comes in, and lies down opposite to me. I feel like asking lots of questions. I know so little about him. I know his Mom and brother died, due to the Capitol. I can't help but shake off a feeling of dislike. It's like they look beautiful, but are deadly, like the girl from District 2.

"Please let me live" I mutter "Or die quick"

Because God knows each one is good enough for me. My hair runs in my face, I don't bother to wipe it out. I'm glad whoever sent this did, because it's so warm, it covers my entire body, and it's large. Abe gets a little piece, I want to protest, but no sounds come out, instead, I feel myself going to sleep, despite the angry coldness, threatening to convulse us. My first day, cold water, freezing land, two chances at death, maybe even three, if I'm counting correctly. Well, I'm still alive amn't I? And I still have a while to go.

**Mara Mason:**

I sit next to Loewen, as we share the little wolf, we managed to get. It's impossible to build a fire, so we the best we can, to make even the spark of warmth. It only half works, and I can't say I'm satisfied, but it's good enough. Because God knows how long we're going to be here.

"Have you ever had a worse meal?" I ask her.

She looks down glumly, I avert my eyes. Maybe she doesn't want to talk. But to surprise me, she responds.

"Nope"

I feel awkward. I want to talk, but I don't' want to, it's kind of that. Or more likely, I don't know what to talk about. I turn towards her.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask her.

She looks at me, softly. Inside my heart aches. Looks we all have family we're desperate to get back to. It's like butterflies, just so hard to kill if you're a nice person. I can't help but think so. Zoe? A butterfly? I laugh. Yep, I'm a butterfly, in fact, I'm the Phantom of the Butterflies. Zoe now calls me Phan, because she says I look like a phantom. I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. This being the Hunger Games, I'll take it as nothing.

"My sister, Abby" she tells me, quite softly.

"I have my little brother Bridger, and my little sister Aurora" I tell her.

She looks at me, and I shrug, and look away.

"What are they like?" she asks me, forcefully carrying on the conversation.

"Well, Bridger is kind of interesting at points, but Aurora can be a pain" and she laughs, at my face.

"You look like you're trying not to be sick"

"I hope not" and force a worried look.

We both laugh a little, and then I sigh.

"I wonder how Natalia and Willow are now?" I wonder out loud.

"I'm sure they're good" she apparently heard me.

I nod.

"Let's go in the tent, I'm tired, and I want to get more sleep before tomorrow" and I toss her a rolled up blanket I managed to snag from the Cornucopia.

"Thanks" and she goes in.

I wrap my coat around me tightly, and pull down my hood. My hair falls loose, and flies openly in the wind, as I look up. The cold pinches my cheeks with Willow sharp nails. My blonde hair flies in the wind. The sky is empty, like it was before. I remember those faces, illuminated in the moon light. Daisy, two boys I don't know, and the twins. Four deaths. It's less than I expected, but it's good enough, I guess. I then head back into the tent.

"I didn't know you were blonde" Zoe exclaims, as she lifts her blanket, to cover her chest.

"What a lot of interesting of things we're learning about each other" and she grins.

I then lie next to her, unable to fully trust, no matter what. But the show must go on.

**Aria Charin:**

"Don't let me go" I whisper to the empty trees.

I'm literally in a cave of snow, and it's so cold, my fingers are ready to freeze off. You'd think, that after years of cold as orphans, we'd be able to stand it. Well, I had my siblings then, but now, I don't have anything to look up on. I put my fingers in my mouth, which has also turned cold. Curse them all! I wrap myself around myself, without a blanket, without a real warm jacket. I should be dead, but luckily, this wall of snow, keeps back most of what should've killed me long ago.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should've stolen something when I could've. But no. I didn't, and that's what I'm paying for. I've been punished for stealing, and not by death, but slow beatings. And it wasn't even true.

"Look at me now Brian, scared, and without a blanket" I mutter, backing up against the wall of snow.

It feels like the thing is going to collapse against me. I look up at the sky. It seems to me, like something is falling from the stars. To someone else. I don't' know what it is, or if it's even a gift, but if it's not for me, I couldn't care less. What did I do wrong? What did I do wrong?

A cold wind whisps over, and I cuddle against myself hard, tears falling from my eyes, it's so cold! I can't take it any longer! I need to find someone! Do something! Please let it be over. But no such luck, the wind continues. When it stops, I lift my head, which is tear filled with snow mixed into it. Well, the girl you saw at the interviews is no longer here, she's replaced by a hate-driven killer, who'll do anything to survive. The only thing I've managed to collect, is my knife. And I'll gladly trade it for food, if there was such a deal.

I then move closer to the wall, while it's snowy, it offers comfort. I turn my head, and almost cry, letting tears stay in my eyes. I need to let go, just let go. I let my chest fall and hush myself. It's as if I'm going to be attacked. It's an instinct. I can hide, and I can jump out. I pull out my knife, in case there is someone out there, waiting to take my life. My knife.

It seems as though blood is spat on it, even though I haven't killed anyone, but I will soon enough, if I ever get past this part. I then get on my knees and hands, and push myself upwards, I want to see if I can see outside. I didn't find this place on purpose, I tumbled in. And I almost broke my arm. It was quite painful, but I'm over it now. I can see the place where I hit, because snow is pattered by feet and an entire little body.

**Nate Morgue:**

Bella. Vee. Amanda. Duncan. Horace. Everybody is on my mind now. I can't get over them, not now. I just wish I could go back to them. It's something that I survived, and it's going to be something if I win. My bows and arrows are packed next to me in my tree. My eyes are tired from all the mist, snow, and darkness, and for a second I think I'm going to faint. I should strap myself up here, with my sleeping bag, which I now have. I took it, because I saw it while I was walking through the path. I almost stepped on a pod, but I saw it, and avoided it, and I now own a sleeping bag, which was right next to it.

I don't know what I'm waiting for. Just someone to come along, be my ally, or my enemy. The tree is big enough to fit three sleeping bags on one branch. I climb up, my backpack, food, and sleeping bag are up there, all strapped on there. I hear rustling underneath, but it's no one. I've been here for three hours, I should know. You'd think that that would be boring, but wait until you're in danger, that's when it gets hard.

I climb up, and lean back, I'm not good at climbing trees, but this is good enough. I then unzip my sleeping bag, sitting on the tree, with my head slightly upwards. The moon uncovers my face from the darkness. If there are any other bow and arrows, they'll easily find me. But I don't care. I don't think anyone will move tonight, not with how cold it is. I feel like an Eskimo. I hear some people live like that, to keep from the Capitol. But they either die from cold, or defiance of the Capitol.

"Welcome to our world" I mutter, as I climb into my sleeping bag, and zip it up.

It's attached enough to keep me on. But I don't lower my eyes from the bottom, and my bow is in the crook of my arm, with my arrow notched, ready to be released on the first sight I see. But no one busts through. Since I'm not high up, I can't lower my guard on either side. That way, I won't be as vulnerable and easy to get, especially for people who can't throw their knives or swords, so it's both an advantage, and a disadvantage.

I dream of home, allowing all the smells, and laughter fill the room. Amanda smiling at the brush I got her for Christmas, Vee rolling her eyes when I was excited, because of a book of history. Christmas is the one hoiday, in which Vee, my sister, is a pleasant person. She's almost like Amanda. And my little brothers. It might be cold, but it's nowhere near Christmas here, so my happiness lies far away.

**Aaron Dait:**

I'm walking down a row of trees, when suddenly, I hear a great crack. I look up, expecting to see someone, hurling something at me, but it's not someone. It hits me in the head, and I fall down, despite my strength. It seems as though all has left me today, with possibly nothing.

"What the hell" I mumur, as I sit up.

The thing before me, is a metal container, with no warning. I look at it suspiciously, not wanting to touch it. Suppose it's a trick, something for me to fall into. So? What does it matter? I'm not going to be killing anyway, what's the point? I then, as quick as possible, touch the container. Not a sound, or movement. When I decide it's completely safe, I reach for it, extending my hand, and placing it slowly on the handle. I then jerk it open.

A hand scythe. How did they know? How! I've never used one here, but it's my most talented weapon. I stare at it, unable to do otherwise for a moment, confused. How? Did they get it out of Deenie, who's felt it's sharp blade before? But why would they have Deenie? Because I defied the Capitol's ways? But no one knew about that! I shake my head. It's not a gift, it's a warning. I step out of line, and everyone I love, even Rachel, dies.

I take it in my hand. It's soft, but very sharp, all at the same time, brilliantly sculpted, with silver. It's a warning, and a weapon against me. It's to make me kill, I know that. All I had was a little pocket knife, but now I have a true scythe, they want me too kill, there's no other way to explain it.

But I won't give in. They can torture me, hijack me, do whatever they want to me! And they're not going to change my opinion on their selfish, disgusting Games. I then put my scythe into my pocket.

"Nice try" I say, bending towards the sky, and I walk off laughing.

I feel it rip my pocket open, and a gust of cold air enters. Ugh. I didn't realize how bad it was, until now. Poor Rachel, I can imagine her every winter, fighting the same cold, leaning against my knees and fire. When I first saw her, she was cold, when I last saw her, she was warm. What a difference it makes in time.

I move along quickly and smoothly, humming a normal tune, simple but lovely. It's enough to make a bloodthirsty Capitol person go crazy. Me, and peace. We've always been friends, and I'm not going to give up on her, not within the worst circumstances, like Rachel. Although it seems as though I get annoyed with her, I can never truly hate her, never truly dislike her, nor even be annoyed at her. She's just too good. But things are going to get worse when I die.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

Underneath the tree, was a good idea. I'm still cold, enclosing my broken, abused body in a over coat, which is much too large. It's good enough for me. I place my face between my hands. It's the only thing "warm" I've had in many hours. I need to rest. No one will be prowling tonight, not even the Career pack, I can tell. I'm not far from them, and I don't hear a sound. Besides, they don't care about moving noiselessly, they're still much more powerful than I am alone, even if I am skilled.

My knife, and bow and arrows are two feet away, tucked under the backpack, and I have a blanket, not a heavy one though. I wrap it around me. How lucky was I? If only I can find someone to alliance with. I hear alliances are a good idea, and they are trustworthy, or I hope they are. But there's also the bad side, friendship, betrayal, rivalry, and they don't always work out, so I'm not fully dependant.

I feel like I have a good advantage. A nice little home, underneath a tree. Some food, a blanket, being dry, no real wounds, and a good interview, or I hope it was good. I think the "truly" desireable one, is burning up somewhere, down in the Underworld. To be honest, I couldn't care less what happens to her, or the other tributes, because I hope it's not selfish (and I don't care either) that I want to live. But everyone wants to live, and that's a bit of a problem.

I don't have much thoughts on who died today. The bitch from District 5, I definitely saw it coming there. Two boys collapsing on the shore, Ambrose from District 2, and another boy I've never seen, nor heard of. And then the twins. I feel bad for them. They knew it was coming, and they could be separated. If I were conjoined with Cienna, I'd tell her to go home, and I'd allow myself to face the Games. Cienna.

I miss her, I've missed her and Jay every day since I've been here, and it hasn't been easy. Maybe it will be easier. For the first time in a long time, I understand why the Capitol finds the Hunger Games entertaining. But I still hate it.

I'm not into hating it now, I'm into surviving, going home, laughing. But the Hunger Games usually scars people. I'm strong, and I can stand on my own, without everyone rushing to my side to help. Miss Daisy from District 5 didn't have that strength, and a lot of girls don't. Boys too, but you know, sometimes, I'm beginning to think that the other sex, is more fascinating. Well, doesn't mean I like them any better, because I'm abitionized to kill both just the same, no matter what the cost. I then lean back, and look into the sky. Oh Cienna, what have I become?

**Reyce Ansilen:**

I can't say I'm not scared, because I am, and there's no hiding it either. My breath can only be heard, from under the tree, as I stare out into the open night. It's more than scary, it's deadly. I shake my head lean backwards, feeling tears in my eyes. There's no hiding anymore, there's no saying I'm not what I am.

I just stare, out in the distance, seeing nothing, but not ignoring anything. There's plain nothing to see, and that's that. I can't move. I feel the only warmth in my hand, a little feet warmer, sent in by Haymitch. Why did he think this was useful? I will never tell, but it's definitely something to hope for better, even when there is no better.

It's about this time that I realize how stupid I've been. Thinking that they've been helping us all along, while they've been killing us, sending us off to die, even worse. My tears roll off my cheeks, as I stare forward. I look like a monkey, small, with my hair pointed, my eyes bloodshot from all the scenes and sight of the frightening bloodbath. It's not something I'd like to see again.

"Monique" that's the only name that means anything to me now.

Monique, my little sister, who never told a lie. Unlike my parents, who were full of them. I love both of them, but I wish they'd told me earlier. I can't say rebelling will help. Look where it brought us. But there's no point staying loyal to the Capitol. I feel my heart pound, and stop again. I have a pick axe, for making a home, which I've managed to dig. It's a small hole, and I'm cramped, but it's good enough to hide in. I look down it. Cold, wet, dreary, I can't say I want to sleep there, but none of us seem to have a say on how the Hunger Games goes.

"Wish upon a falling star" I sing slowly, allowing two tears to drip from my eye lashes.

I continue the song, as I lower myself into the hole, and then I lean back, ready to take on some sleep. The hole is warm, and damp. My jacket forms around me in an oval shape, and my head falls pack into the soft Earth like a pillow. I continue the song. It's like I'm with Mom at the side of my bed, maybe even before Monique was born, when Mom would sing to me. But that voice died down, and there's no singing, none except mine, or Monique's.

My idea of peace, completely overwhelms me. Apparently, I'm too weak, so I must be stronger. But I can't be strong. I can't steal, I can't lie, I can't cheat, but that's what happens in Games, so the truth is: what will happen to me? Will the Games turn me into a vicious killer, or a sad, drunk man, like Haymitch. I wish I knew, because then I'd know whether to even try or not.

**Linna Limye:**

Voices. I jerk up, not bothering to get out of my sleeping bag, and scramble onto my tree, hoping it doesn't make much noise. My head is head by ringlets of leaves, in the same mess as my hair. I don't care that I'm freezing cold, I need an ally, someone with a tent, ANYTHING! I have one little sleeping bag, which doesn't do much for me. I need strength, protection.

"Where are we going?" asks one voice, annoyed.

"Shut up, please" the other voices tells her, but quite roughly.

I cover my mouth, as if to stop my breathing, but more to muffle it, so it doesn't make a sound, My shoes are off, which is good riddance. I hear a bunch of footsteps, and I launch out my knife, almost right into her heart, but his hand stops her, and she just stares amazed.

I shake my head. Now I've done it. I'm completely disarmed, everything, and they're armed, they can kill me.

"I love you Mom" I whisper, through tears.

"Where are you?" asks the boy, looking around.

I don't lift my head, but my voice turns from ashen, to rejoicing. So they don't know me, or where I am? That gives me an advantage. If I can't soothe them, I can threaten them.

"Listen" I say, making my voice sound far away, so they can't track it down "I'll be your ally, let down your guard.

The boy snorts.

"And how do we trust you?" he asks me.

"You don't need to, but you know I'm completely armed" it's a terrible lie, and I don't know what makes them fall for it "I can kill you"

He then looks at the girl.

"Should we?"

She shrugs, and lays her knife at her feet. The boy reluctantly follows. I look at my dagger, stuck in a tree. Suppose they change their minds? Being in check doesn't work. Why don't I kill them straight? Is it because I actually CARE about it. I can't tell. I finally jump down, and hide my hand behind my back.

"Over here" I call softly, making my way towards them.

Their faces are shown in the moonlight. The girl is young, but the boy is probably one of the oldest tributes to enter.

"I'm Linna" I say, as I pull my dagger out of the tree.

They seem at a loss for words, and I know why. I didn't join them easily, I didn't smile and offer it, I threatened them into it, and they hate me for it, for putting them in this. Should've I killed them.

"Deal?" I ask stretching my hand out.

The boy takes it.

"Deal" and we shake on it.

The girl does it also, and turns to us.

"That makes two almost deaths for me in a day, how talented of these Gamemakers" she mutters.

I laugh, unexpectedly.

"Yes, they're VERY talented" I tell them.

And we take off into the night.

**Alright, there you go! No deaths, like I said, just a little more on your tributes, before some of them let go, in the next chapter, Attack of a Wolf and Human Being. Yeah, kind of lame, anyway, I'm sorry if the writing switches from miserable, to exciting, to happy. I was listening to different music when writing this. It started with Across the Universe, by the The Beatles, and ended with We Are the Champions from Queen, which proves to you, that I am going to be writing in different ways, anyways, here's the scoop about your tributes.**

_Conner Sun: He seems quite ruthless, ready to kill, blah blah blah._

_Thalia Constellian: She's already taking on the role as the authorative as female leader, and second-in-hand._

_Layla Thompson: She's working on fighting her illness, but it's certainly getting the best of her._

_Lilith Adler: We know Gary Sue just saved her life, but who knows how she will truly react?_

_Gary Sue: And he just saved Lilith's life, what could've motivated this? Read District 3 Reapings._

_Loewen Shade Grenweth: She has trouble with being alone, so let's just hope Mara and her plan to have a long alliance._

_Jules Eade: He seems to be developing a liking for Thalia, and an understanding of what the Capitol really does._

_Clawdius Halestorm: We can see he's having a bit of trouble with himself, and what he should do. _

_Danielle Raye: We can see that she's struggling with the wounds she recieved, but let's just hope she either gets help, or finds the strength to help herself. _

_Cedar Blackstone: He has decided to go into the forest, and is hoping to find something worthy to do there, we'll see!_

_Quorra Foxe: She's remembering the Capitol's cruel way, and very worried what will happen_

_Abraham van Alst: Is struggling with the memories of the bloodbath._

_Bea Nuova: Poor girl, she seems to be suffering quite a bit from her first day, and a bit off with Abraham._

_Nate Morgue: He's thinking of Isabella and his life before this. It's hard to imagine..._

_Aria Charin: She seems to be struggling with the weather and her place. Let's hope she finds a better place._

_Aaron Dait: He's still not willing to kill, but let's see if his darkness will get the best of him, like Layla's disease._

_Kiy Everblossom: She seems pretty steady, and pretty sentimental, but realizes she needs to truly fight._

_Linna Limye: She joined both Gary and Lilith, let's just hope she can keep in good terms with them, even though she's kind of the outcomer._

_Reyce Ansilen: He's pretty fearful, but he's working on, and hopefully he'll take action soon. _

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $40.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart

Bookgirl333: $12.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket)

Bowserboy129: $24.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses)

laralulu: $20.00 (Lilith Adler)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $40.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $20.00 (Danielle Raye)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $12.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $40.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $20.00 (Aria Charin)

Sonofhell666: $4.00 (Aaron Dait)

GirlL0vesDoom: $20.00 (Kiy Everblossom)

Serpent's Ballet: $22.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, let me know if this is wrong)

Iluv every book out there: $20.00 (Linna Limye)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**I forgot the mention, that I might post a question that's worth two sponsor points at the bottom, remember you can send them something that's not on my list, as long as it's not completely perfect. So here it is.**

From which District was the boy whom killed Rue, and that Katniss killed?


	21. Attack of A Wolf and A Human Being

**Hello, yeah, so here's the next section, muahahaha. It's taken some time to write, since I decided to extend the POVs, and I had to rewrite the entire Sponsor Points, when I don't know what happened to them :(. Anyway, please forgive me, and tell me if I made a mistake, with anything. Thank you :)**

**Conner Sun:**

"Wake up" I hear, as hands slap across my face.

I look up awkwardly at Thalia, who is bending over me.

"What a nice wakeup call" I mutter, grabbing my jacket.

She rolls her eyes.

"You need to wake up earlier, Jules and Layla have been up for an hour, and we're ready to move" she informs me.

I look outside. It's almost sunrise. Almost. Why move now? It's still dark, there are likely traps, and we won't see so well. But it's worthy it, I hope. I groan and sit up, as she exits. I pull on my jacket, and zip it up, then I take my backpack and walk out. Layla makes quite a picture, facing upwards, her head tilted, with her three knives, and bow and arrows attached onto her belt. Thalia clears up the firewood, her spear laying on the ground, and Jules has his sword in his belt.

"Are we ready to move?" asks Thalia.

We all mutter a response, and she as she throws the last bits over the edge. She then walks back, and picks up her backpack.

"Let's eat" she says, as soon as we're ready to leave.

I roll my eyes, and see the fresh mangos, crackers, and cheese which Layla gathered last night. It's amazing to think of the cold. We then sit down. I immediately grab stuff, and shove it down my throat. Haven't had anything to eat, I'm more than a little bit hungry. Layla seems eager to also. She literally chows down, eating whatever she can thrust in her grasp. It's amazing someone that skinny can eat so much. Oh well, she's probably just hungry. Whatever, at least I'm actually useful.

"So, let's talk about where we're going to go" I announce, standing up.

They all look up at me, as if I'm ruining a moment. What moment? What moment was there before I joined in?

"Come on, we have to talk about it, we can't just go nowhere, come back, and bam! All our stuff is gone"

"Actually" Thalia speaks up "Jules set up some traps around there, and I helped him with it during this morning.

Well, what interesting things I'm learning about my friends today. I scowl at them, and sit down.

"Alright, let's circle around here, and then get deeper. I want to come back by the end of the day" I tell them.

They don't argue, partly because their mouths are full. Well, it's good enough isn't it? I guess it means less for them. I then look down. No more food, I'm good enough, but Layla continues to eat. Jules eats like me, and Thalia nibbles at a piece of bread. She's probably had a lot to eat last night.

"We ready?" she asks, again. I wonder what she'll come up to hold us back this time?

We all nod, and I take up front of the pack. It's only necessary, since I'm larger than most of them, except for Jules. Layla takes the middle, and holds two of her knives in her hand, ready to attack anything on straight sight. Thalia, takes the back, and trust Layla to show her where to go, which she does. Occasionally, she lets out a cough, but it doesn't last long. Then her face squirms into something that looks like it's going to blow up. Jules takes up the back with Thalia, and we move along, as the Career pack, not afraid to do anything, except one, to not be able to kill. And that's the worst nightmare that'll ever scare us.

**Thalia Constellian:**

"Move" I mutter to Jules, as my spear points out at every thing that I believe moves.

"Shut up, we need to concentrate" he tells me.

Layla and Conner are silent, but I am not. I'm not worried about being attacked, I'm perfectly fine. If someone comes out, I won't hesitate. That's what being a Career means. No hesitation to kill, all to win.

"Who do you think you are anyway" I ask him, quite sharply "Superman?"

He looks at me, sort of oddly gentle.

"Sure" he says "I'm not really sure who anyone is now.

I feel a pang of sympathy for him. He must've had a rough time, with all the training he's gone through, and his score. It's almost impossible to get a ten, and it's hard enough to get a nine. But it happened anyway. Sometimes, there's truly nothing to compete with. Sometimes, there's the whole world to compete with, like in this case.

"How did you get a ten anyway?" I ask him.

He looks away.

"I've trained all my life for this" he answers glumly "It's behind me why, but I know he's trained me for this. I'm his student"

I shiver. It sounds worse a deal than my parents. I can hardly remember my dad at the good-byes, partly because I don't want to remember. His cold eyes. His words _I'm not expecting much out of you Thalia, your mother didn't want to come. She said she couldn't. It doesn't matter if you come home or not. _I understood. It meant that he didn't care. He just didn't care. He would care if his little sweetheart had died though. I shake my head. I'm far from him now. He can't hurt me.

"My parents hate me" I mutter.

"My father does too"

I doubt that. It sounds as though by training him, he was only trying to keep him alive, but I'm really not sure. It's hard to tell. I think of what Jules would be like, if he wasn't brainwashed. Would he still be the way he is? Or simply something different? He seems like he would be cool if he weren't raised the way he was. If he was complimented, loved, adored.

"You seem alright to me" I tell him.

I can see a flicker of a grin on his face.

"Thanks"

Flashbacks. That's all they are now. Simple flashbacks. Layla then looks at me.

"Are you good with the back?" she asks me, kind of softly, like a kitten, a deadly kitten.

"Sure enough sweetheart" I tell her, nodding.

She rolls her eyes laughingly and turns away, and I concentrate.

"Conner, where are we going?" Jules asks.

Conner turns around for the first time, from what it seems like ages.

"Far" he answers.

"I'm tired of looking back" I tell Jules "We'll trade places"

He nods, and goes ahead. I bend over as I walk. I had the longest night of my life last night. First of all, my night guard duty was longer than everyone else's, and second of all, I could hardly sleep. Conner leads on, his eyes undistracted by any noises, or anything. It looks like he's looking for someone. A certain someone. I can't tell whom though. I jog up to him.

"What are you looking for?" I ask him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the back?"

But before I can answer, he stops. He sees it, and I see it too. A hand. And without a single hesitation, he grabs it, and yanks it up, revealing the face of the youngest tribute I've seen.

**Layla Thompson:**

Conner's arrow is notched, and pointed at the boy's head. I gasp. It's the little boy from District 12. I shake my head. This is too much. I can't bear it. But the boy bravely grasps the end of the arrow, disallowing Conner to shoot. He looks at us.

"Come on, finish him" and he jerks his arrow, trying to free it from the boy's grasp.

Jules tries to pass me, but I hold out my arm in front of him. He looks at me, confused.

"Why-" but I cut off him.

"Are you really going to kill him Conner?" I ask him.

Conner turns towards me, surprised by the sound of my voice.

"Of course sweetheart, why?"

I feel angry inside. I look at the kid. I'm not sentimental, but I can't even stand the thought, of a kid, with an arrow stuck in his chest. Only twelve, and yet skilled.

"Let's not kill him" I suggest, looking around.

"What?" Conner looks at me, as if I'm crazy.

"You heard me. He's useful. I've seen him use an axe, he can help with supplies" I tell Conner.

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Stop trying to be the hero Layla, it doesn't matter. We're all going to die, if he doesn't die, what does it matter?"

He has a point, and I know it. I can't deny it at all. But I have a feeling against it, maybe because he reminds me of Keegan, young, a little boy, helpless. I can't help but think so. I look at Thalia. She shrugs.

"It doesn't make any difference to me, whether you kill that boy or not" she says.

"Jules?"

He shakes his head, and I bow mine.

"So you're arguing whether I'm going to live or not?" asks the boy.

We all look down at him. His face is pure clam.

"I may not be worth living, but I'm useful" he says, and then eyes us "Besides, I have information.

Conner laughs.

"He's just trying to save himself, come on, don't be stupid" he then lifts his arrow out of his grasp, and raises it to hit him, but another hand reaches it, and it's not mine.

"No" Thalia stutters, looking unsure "I'm with Layla, he's good enough, let's not kill him"

I whisper a thank-you to her, and she just smiles. Conner looks at Jules, who shakes his head. Conner growls.

"Alright up you go" he says.

**Gary Sue:**

When I wake up, it's morning. Just pure morning, with the sun peeking over the mountain tops. I quickly rub my eyes. It's no colder than yesterday, but less stormy, which allows us to see. The mist is partly gone, which is good. I hear voices. Linna and Lilith. I can't say I've forgiven that girl, but I can forget it. After all, she was just about as scared as us, and at least she didn't kill us.

To my surprise, they're actually talking. Like Mary talked with Gia, her best friend. Lili's strawberry hair flies in the win, as she talks to Linna, who's face is mostly concealed by her coat.

"Hey" I call softly, as I pull my jacket tighter over me.

"Hi" smiles Lili.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Just collecting firewood" she answers.

I nod. It's good enough. Linna gathers her knives.

"I'm going hunting pretty soon" she announces, picking up a backpack.

"Okay" I say, there's not much too it.

Lili nods at me from her stand, and I smile back. Linna then sits down by the fire.

"What do you think sounds better?" she asks us "Going hunting out in the wood, since there is less danger, or going hunting out there" she then points to the end of the ridge, where there's more food" her voice quivers, and I can tell she doesn't want to mention, or think about danger.

We are both motionless, and silent. I'm not sure what to think. Food would be nice, but suppose she is killed? Then what? I look towards the sky, and feel the cold breeze. Linna then pipes up.

"Does it seem warmer today?" she asks.

"A little" Lili admits.

We're all silent for a moment. The girl I saved from death, and the girl who held it in our faces, are both right before me, and I wonder what could've possibly entered my mind, when I accepted both as alliances. Well, for Linna, it was fear. For Lili… I can't seem to remember. A resemblance, to the sister I no longer had. Even their hair….

"There haven't been any deaths today" announces Linna, as if we didn't know.

"Nope" Lili says, obviously trying to keep up.

"I hope so" and they both look at me in surprise "It would mean something easier for us"

Both Linna and Lili nod, and Linna sighs, as she holds up a picture. I don't see it, but I'm guessing it's her family.

"Well, we all have family" I tell her.

She nods.

"I know, it's just" she looks down "My family was my friend"

I don't understand this, but I know what it means. She doesn't have any friends? Unless something bad happened, or she's a bad person, I doubt anyone could go without friends. And even though she threatened us, she's not a bad person. It's definitely awkward, until Linna stands up.

"Well, I'll be back in about an hour" she says, as she leaves.

"I doubt that" Lili mutters, when she's out of view.

I smile soflty, only because it's a line I've heard before. From somewhere. She then looks at me.

"What do you think we should do?" she asks.

I stand up.

"I think we should set up some traps" I tell her.

"With what?"

"With nature" I tell her.

She stands up, and makes her way towards me. I honestly don't know what to make, but I'll think of something. Nothing electric, nothing dealing with fire. I don't have any of that. Something simple. Like a rope. I look up.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"Is there anything that looks like a rope?" I ask her.

She looks at me strangely.

"I have no idea to be honest"

I shake my head. Of course she wouldn't. I then head back to camp. It's been a tough night, with Linna sleeping in the same tent as us. It's like sleeping with a theif at your heels, you always want to wake up, to check if they're there. In fact, I just want to go to Linna, and tell her to leave. Not coldly, but not anywhere near warmly. I reach for a blanket, which is uneeded, but as soon as my fingers fold around it's cloth, a cannon blows.

We both jump out, scared out of our minds.

"Was that Linna?" asks Lili, fearfully.

I look around.

"Probably not"

"Let's check" she suggests, but I catch her arm.

"No, if it's Linna, the hovercraft will pick her up" I tell her, through gritted teeth, hopeful.

But the hovercraft settles on the plains, where Linna could've never gotten. We both smile in relief, a second before a scream pierces our ears. I guess you should be careful what you wish for, it's Linna's.

**Lilith Adler:**

I jump up immediately. The girl who was picked up, is definitely not Linna, the girl who screamed was. I look at Gary in alarm.

"Come on, let's go" I shout, grabbing my backpack, but he quickly pulls me down.

"Don't be stupid" he whispers fiercely "She was going to kill us"

I shake my head.

"No she wasn't Gary, she did what I would do, threaten them on purpose, she was unarmed! Did you notice that?" but his expression doesn't change, so I rip my hand away. "I'm going"

"No, not alone" he hisses.

"Yes alone, if you're not going to come" I tell him, although of course I would never go alone.

"Fine" he growls, and picks up his backpack "But don't be surprised if our food is stolen"

We run through the buses, diving out onto a plain, on the other side, I gasp, I see the Career's tents. Maybe they've caught her. I grab Gary's arm and lunge forward. I feel ready to take on anyone, anyone at all. My hands are quivering for a fight, my long nails, ready to scratch whoever comes out. Gary keeps at my side, unwavering. I hear muffled screams from the tent. I open quickly, and almost faint. It's Linna, with a wolf, eating away at her stomach.

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. This is worse than anything I've ever seen. Guts, blood, organs. Everything. I shake my head, and allow tears to fall. The wolf turns towards us, and Gary gasps.

"Get back" he whispers firecly.

"No" but he shoves me back anyway.

"Go 'way" she screams "Go 'way, before he can-" and the wolf lunges at her throat for the death bite.

I feel panic, and pain, so I pick up my knife, and I throw it, straight at the wolf. It knocks him on the head, and Gary brings down an axe on him, and he falls. She's not dead yet. I force myself to approach her, as her breaths grow shallow, and her eyes fix somewhere else.

"Linna" we both cry, and a truce is at peace.

"Mutt" she whispers "Mutt, it's all a trap, don't trust anything, don-" and she's cut off by blood.

Gary looks at me, and I raise my eyebrows. How can we both remain so calm, when she's dying so badly. I shake my head.

"Stop it, just stop it" I tell her.

"True, true" she whispers, leaning back.

"So? Everything's a trap?" asks Gary, curiously.

She doesn't answer, only allows us to feel around her. She's dying, very slowly, with her stomach half-gone. I groan. It's disgusting. The Careers are going to be surprised when they find their tent all bloody and gross. I feel tears in my eyes.

"Who died?" I ask her, quickly.

"Dunno" more blood, this time I wipe it away "A girl"

A girl. That's very despcriptive Linna, but I guess it's not easy to fit in details when you are dying. I shake my head.

"Please, let it be over" she then closes her eyes.

I look at Gary, and her head falls back, in coughing. Both of us back up in horror, as the coughing takes her onto her back, spreading blood, and coughing it up. She turns pale, but she's not dead yet. I can't stand it.

"Gary do something!" I shout.

He seems in a trance, but he goes on his knees, and lifts his axe. I close my eyes, as it enters her body. _Boom. _And a silver parachute lands.

**Loewen Shade Grenweth:**

Boom. Second one in ten minutes. Wow. The other girl I didn't recognize. She died, as the parachute came to her. Death by knife. A knife that seemed to have been thrown kind of offly. But I'm willing to move, because whoever killed her, is no doubt out there, and I don't want to run into them.

Mara scrambles out of the tent, for the first time this morning, and looks out, and then turns to me.

"What happened?" she asks.

I almost laugh. Two deaths, and she hardly wakes up. I can say she's a heavy sleeper.

"Two people died today" I announce.

"Well good, I guess" she sighs as she sits next to me.

"I mean wow, first this, and then… that?" she shakes her head "They must've killed each other"

I look up, as the hovercraft pulls up a girl. We both groan in disgust, one disfigured and bloody. Disgusting, we both turn our heads.

"What happened to her?" asks Mara.

"I don't know, but I saw a girl coming our way, I was going to shoot, but another knife reached her first" I explain.

Mara's silent for a moment.

"They must've been desperate to get home" she says.

I nod, it's a shame, really.

"But, there's something attached to her. A parachute I think" I then look at her curiously.

"Well, have you went for it yet?" she asks, as if that's the most sensible thing to do, which just might be.

"Nope, I wanted to wait until you were awake" I lie "So that you would know at least.

She nods, and we zip up our jackets. We then head out, to where the gift still lays. An unopened present lies beneath the parachute. I bend down, and pick it up, with Mara slowly catching up. I quickly unfasten the top, and am surprised by the sweet, sickening smell of hospital. I freeze.

"What is it?" asks Mara, leaning in.

I close the lid, my eyes still on it.

"Treatment cream" I tell her.

"Well, that's good isn't it? Treatment cream, we can heal our wounds" she then laughs happily.

I nod and look up. Storm clouds are in the sky. Ugh. Could it be a worse time? I look at Mara.

"Do we have enough food?" I ask her.

"Nope"

I pause for a moment. That's bad enough. I look at her.

"Let's go hunting, I'll go over there, you search over there" I say, designating the area with my hand.

She nods, and doesn't argue, but grabs her hunting knife. We're terrible hunters and we know it, but we need to eat, so we figure we'll give it a try. But since my last eating, I'm not sure I exactly want to see another wolf again. I head into snow, zipping up my jacket, and soon Mara is out of sight, but in ear shot I hope. That way if we're in trouble I can call on her.

I sit behind a rock, ready to take on anything. It's noon, and nothing has happened. It's like just lagging along. Most tributes don't do well on their first day. Two dead already. That's something to think of. The sky turns gray, but no wolves appear. Why? I can't tell, not for a while. But more clouds close in, and soon, it's snowing. Snowing so hard, I can't see.

Because of the cold, I hardly feel his blade enter my arm, but I see it. I jerk back. No! No! I scream my head off, as I read for my weapon. But he already has it.

**Jules Eade:**

"How much longer?" complains the little kid from next to me.

Conner growls.

"If you don't shut up, I'm dumping you off here" he threatens.

The kid shuts up, thankfully. We have been listening to him complain for hours straight. Thalia takes up second hand with Layla, as Reyce and I take up the back, with Conner leading us through. My sword is pointed at any movement, and sound. Lyon taught me not to ignore the little facts, because they can mean big things. Very big things. I just listen to Thalia and Layla, talking about their homes. I wonder what it's like to have a real family?

It seems like Thalia was in no more luck than me before the Games, although she had a friend, she had a sister. I had no one. I still have no one. Conner's a guy, but he's too much for me. I can't even stand him. Or hardly can, that is. Little Reyce jogs next to me, keeping his pick axe at arms length away. I don't think he's too afraid, but only glad to be living. He should be, he's lucky enough.

"They adore her" I hear her say, and I know she's talking about her sister.

"I hate that" sighs Layla.

"I wish I could show them what I'm made up of. They don't take me seriously. You know what my Dad said before I left? That he didn't expect much out of me. Wish I could've seen the look on his face when I got a nine in the Gamemakers" Thalia laughs.

"I hope Arden remembers" Layla mutters.

This makes me think. I don't know anything about them, yet they know everything about me. Their lives are complicated, so many friends, and siblings, people to look up to. It's almost scary how perfect their lives are. And they're talking about it, like it's an everyday normal topic.

"I just wish I could go back" Layla sighs "Back home"

"I don't know" Thalia confides "to be honest, I can't say I've had the worst of times. I had the Games, but there's not much you can do about it though. Anyway, didn't you volunteer?"

"Yeah, but that was because I didn't want a life wasted. Arden has more people to look after. I have nobody, except Keegan, and she'll take care of Keegan" her voice breaks off, and we're all silent.

We walk along. It's noon, and there's not much to do. It's cold, biting, and almost satisfying, scarily. I head forward, turning around, leaving Reyce to the back. We must look like a pack of wolves, like the ones I've seen in the forest at home. Their white coats, lined with grey. Those violent eyes, which show no mercy to those afraid. It's the same thing here, except I'm fighting against actual people here.

Ten minutes, thirty minutes. I can't tell how much go by. And no matter how much Layla and Thalia pleade, we don't stop. I feel like taking Conner's head, and smashing it between two rocks. Who the hell does he think he is? The leader? Well, who nominated him? He's not in charge. All my angry thoughts, are interrupted by the cannon. Three gone in one day. Wow.

"My god" murmurs Layla, and then turning to Thalia "Can you believe it?"

"Nope" Thalia answers.

"You'd think we were fighting with birds" I mutter.

They both stare at me as if I were crazy. I shrug my shoulders.

"We're in the Hunger Games, there's always going to be violence"

**Clawdius Halestorm:**

So much for honor. So much for anything right now. I don't think I really care. Honestly, I couldn't care less. Three cannons, only been awake for two hours. Complete disaster. I'm starting to think little chick fights are going on in places other than here. Well, good riddance. I don't want to be a part of it.

I think I've chosen the best spot. In the jungle, near a stream, with dirty but healthy water. Everything a complete dream, from the cold, to the fear of death. It's like being on drugs, nothing seems that real to me. I'm in a daze, in a fog. And strangely feeling very calm. Calm like the tiger, before it pounces on its prey. Well, if I'm lucky, I'll have half of what should be prey, but unfortunately, I'm stuck here.

Suddenly I feel something rub against my hand. I look down in surprise, and see the silver parachute, with a rolled up sleeping bag. For a second, I'm completely still, but then I fall to the ground, and take in it's warmth and softness. I can't believe it! Was there one person in the Capitol, who actually liked me. I shake my head, impossible. I practically insulted them right to their faces. Unless there's someone out there… but there can't be. This must be poisonous, a warning. Anything, besides a true gift. I look up, and unroll it, ready to jump out at whatever came out. But nothing did.

"Well, good-bye yellow brick road" I mutter, rolling it back up, I'll double check it before I actually sleep in it.

Then, another bang, and something lands right in front of me, with a loud whoosh. I suppose it's another gift, meant that if I survived, I would get it. Well, I survived, and all the honor and pleasure is mine. I fall on my knees, and grab it, but not ready to smile and cover it with kisses, ready to take it on like on the sleeping bag, which I haven't taken my eyes off, because it's crazy what they can come up with these days. I tear it open.

A sword, embroiled in gold and silver, with a sharp edge. I stare at it, unbelieving. It must be something, explosive, and I'm starting to feel nervous. I grab the sleeping bag, grab the sword, and I run. Run away from my nightmares, the first time I've done it. But no. I've run away from Dad and Mom when they disowned me. But I didn't run away, they kicked me out, because they wanted me to take over their stupid family business, which proves they never cared about me. They only wanted someone to carry it on. Well, they lost that, and in good time also.

No more gifts, no cannons. The water behind me trickles away. A water bottle is attached to my side, which is good enough. I shake my head. It's too much. Anger rising. Terrible anger. No! No! Not now! I can't help it, it's too late. It's taking over me, and I'm shaking, not enough to die, but enough to kill myself. And I'm walking, my eyes full of rage, ready to kill straight on sight. Wanting to kill, do anything. My new sword is in my hand. Too bad I couldn't realize the purpose of this, the purpose to make me a killing machine, a monster. And it works, all too well. Well, the Capitol has it's little tricks, but this is far beyond amazement, it's deathly.

**Quorra Foxe:**

I finally find the strength to get up, and find some food. I can't say I'm not helpless, because that's beyond true. I'm ready to kill, and I feel so much better. My heel feels fine, or I'm sure it would if I could actually feel it! Wow. That's all I can say. They've really been clever this year! Just great. I hold on, refusing to lower my grasp. Trees. Not my specialty, but I'm quite good at climbing. Quite good, it's not a major skill, that's my knives.

I swing from one branch to the next, taking fruits as I go. Cold, blue fruits, but nonetheless, they might be good if they're warm, and I have a nice space down there. Half the trees you find will likely be good to hide under. Half of those will be great. Half of those, like mine, will be amazing. But there's so many trees, it's hard to tell. Here, even if I move the least bit in my sleep, I would never be noticed by someone climbing or right next to the tree. Quite brilliant.

My foot reaches the next branch, and I pull myself closer, as my black hair swings in my face. I feel like a gymnast, and a jungle woman. Just doing whatever I should. Oh life, it would be pleasant here, without knowing I was going to die. My jacket is tied tightly around me, and my hood is down. My boots are a bit torn at the top, and my face is extra pale, so I look a bit scary, so I imagine.

"Hit me with your best shot" I laugh, as I then jump down.

The impact is hard on my foot, and I wince. That's going to hurt, quite a bit. I stagger back underneath my tree, and grab my knife. I found a good pack of berries, but I need a good knife to cut it down. I grunt as I pull it from under my stuff. I don't have much, pretty much a blanket, and a backpack, which I found today in an abandoned camp. I then sharpen it quickly, and move from underneath the tree.

It now seems so tall to me, this tree. It's large leaves, and branches. How do I get up again? I then place my foot carefully on the lowest branch I can see, and am upsidedown. I would be an easy attack and kill right now. I then grab it, slowly, making sure NOT to do anything stupid. I must look weird. And my head is in a nest of branches, and leaves. I just stand there for a moment, looking out at the arena. It's amazing they can make it… so…. Just wow. I mean, if you look out, it's a great view. I then get in a bat position, and am holding onto the branch with my feet and hands, upsidedown. I try to hoist myself up, which takes quite a while. Where were the fruits again?

I look to my side. There they are! I quickly step onto the next branch. It cracks for a moment. I suddenly freeze. Stupid! Move! But I can't, I'm trapped, and it falls. I quickly stumble forward. I wasn't holding onto anything, but I catch onto the trunk quickly. I begin to laugh. It's only for a moment, before I hear footsteps and voices. I freeze. The Career pack.

I loosen my grip. Suppose they find me! What do I do? I feel tears running down my cheeks. It's over. But not too soon. _Boom. _The cannon. And suddenly, my foot slips, as their feet wander away, and I slide down the tree, which tears the flesh away from my leg.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

"Did you hear that?" I ask Bea, staring up.

She shakes her head, and I can tell she's still dazed. Because she killed someone today. I look at her gently.

"Don't worry about it, it was only some girl. Everyone's been dying, and they're eventually going to die. What difference does it make? Besides, at least you're alive" I point out.

She turns her head towards me, and surprises me by being completely annoyed.

"You don't get it do you?" she asks, completely out of her heart.

"Don't get what?"

"I mean. I killed someone. No, it's different, because she died by my knife. My badly aimed knife. I-" she then bends her head, and refuses to look at me.

I sigh, I understand. I don't know why she's showing her grief to the audience. I hate them every bit as she does, and more! I kneel next to her.

"Come on Bea. It's alright" I say, and to surprise me some more, she leans her head on me, and cries.

For a second, I can't move, and it's not because I can't believe she's crying. I can't believe she's relying on me, of all people! Why? I put my arm around her.

"Look Bea. It's alright. This might get frustrating, but it was bound to happen. Look" and she raises her head a bit "There's still lots of tributes left, and she would forgive you. She knows it would've had to happen"

She smiles at me, only very softly, and I realize how she feels. Alone, sad, completely regretful. Well, it's not something I'd feel, to be simple and honest, but it's something I understand. I'm a good person, and I can feel it inside. If only I could demolish that feeling inside. That feeling of despair. Watching Bea's knife enter through her heart, instead of a wolf's. It was hard to tell. It was cloudy, and wolves have the same fur. I look at my coat. Maybe that was their intention. To have us wear these coats, so that we would mistake each other. But either she would've killed us, or we would've killed her. It was this or that. And we chose this, which is why we're here.

"Thanks" she smiles tearfully at me.

"Come on, let's get packed up" I suggest "Go back to camp"

We left at midnight, and wanted to come down here, thinking it was a place where no one would hide. But we almost ran into the Careers, but we snuck around, and we ran into that girl.

"Do you know her name?" Bea asks me, grabbing her knife.

"No" I answer.

She sighs, and I drag her alongside with me, as we walk through the cold. I feel a connection, but I don't understand it. I don't know how I can connect. I didn't kill my brother and mother, I lost them. But Bea killed a girl today. Since it's the Hunger Games, that's completely forgivable. But I know why she wouldn't want to kill. Her loss, her own kill, she's a murderer for the rest of her life. She has to live with the fact. I would too, and I understand. But I know it's okay here, because God knows it's always good enough.

"Just don't worry" I tell her.

She nods, but she's not listening. Who can listen right now? To anything but the wind howling in the distance. Why do they do that? Don't they test us enough?

**Bea Nuova:**

We walk along in silence for thirty minutes. It's past lunch, but I haven't eaten anything, and you could probably tell why. I'm not in the mood, no one is now. No one cares anymore either. It's live or die, I've learned that. And by killing that girl, well, that just set me off. Abe has been nice enough to smile at me, and let me cry on his shoulder. He doesn't need to be nicer. I should be stronger. But I can't, I wasn't raised like that. Abe is everything: brave, strong, kind, infallible. Just everything, and I'm nothing worth speaking of. I ruined my interview, my Chariot was bad, and I did badly in the bloodbath. I shake my head, and look away, tears forming in my eyes, not wanting him to see me anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asks Abe.

I look at him.

"Sure, as much as I'll ever be" I mutter.

He nods.

"Are you cold?"

"I think I'm fine"

We're both quiet, and I can hear the wind whistling. It's like I'm back home, Mom with her usual unhappiness at my maturity level. Clare laughing, flirting, smiling. Dad dabbing my nose with shaving cream. I shake my head. Those are gone now! Why can't I convince myself that?

"We all have things we miss Bea" he tells me "I lost them years ago, yet I still have things to lose"

I think about it. He's right. I lost the things I loved when I was reaped, and that's enough for me. That's too much for anyone to handle. I can hardly do it.

"How do you manage?" I ask him, sniffling.

"Well, I try" he mutters " I try not to think about it for a while, but there's always something that reminds me of her, or him"

Like Krow. The endless snow reminds me of him, and how he could make everything so endless, from his jokes, to his conversations, and not in a bad way. It was all good. The tall trees, decorated in frozen berries reminds me of this one girl in my class, who's cold, but inside really warm. It's all the difference.

"I know" I mutter looking down "But do you ever wish you could escape?"

"There's no use to that Bea, but sometimes, I dream that I'm out of here" he mumbles, as though it's embarrassing.

"It's not bad to dream for a while Abe" I tell him "About stupid things, sure, but about real things, it's not stupid" and he smiles.

"You're not so bad Bea, not bad" he then smiles a little bit.

"I think more or less the same Abe, but I never thought otherwise" I tell him.

He then begins to laugh.

"I can't believe we went our whole lives in the same District, and the same school, and never met each other"

"Yeah, it is kind of big though" I press my lips together.

"True, but still, isn't that a bit strange?"

Sure it is. It's like it was destined. There are only about ten kids which I never noticed, or known. And the fact that Abe was one of them, just hits me. It's like I was stupid enough to believe he wasn't important. To make things easier, he laughs.

"Don't worry about it, it was only a little thing. Besides, I would skip school to work in the mills"

The mills. The dirty, disgusting textile mills. I'm only glad my parents could afford me not to go there. But I would go there, if it meant I were out of here.

**Mara Mason:**

"Zoe!" I shout, as I sprint through the fields of snow "Zoe!"

I'm out of breath, my lungs are sore, my legs are sore, yeah, not in good shape. But right now, I'm desperate. You don't go out for an hour, or two without coming back and telling your friend where you are. Am I even considered a friend? Did she leave? Whatever. I'm terrified to be on my own. It's repetitive, each time.

"Zo-" but I'm tripped, and fall to the ground.

My knife comes up to the face of a stranger, and her knife is aimed, at what else than my throat.

"Let me go, you bitch!" I shout, spitting in her face.

I'm not taking chances, I grab my knife, and tackle her to the ground. She's bigger than me, and more well-covered. I am a little, blonde skinny girl, with no chances. No chances except my own, which I'm going to enhance. I go crazy, searching for an uncovered spot to kill, screaming, blocking with my arms, until they're red with my own blood. Biting, yelling, her hands and arms are always there to stop me. Always.

"Stop it!" she shouts.

"Never" and she turns me over, until I'm underneath her.

She then covers my mouth, and opens hers.

"Listen Mason" she says, her voice clear, but petite "I can't help you much. Your partner got into a fight. I don't know where she is. I can't help with that, sorry. But I can help in one way, if you'll be my ally"

I don't understand. An ally? Why is she allowing me to live, she should kill me, my eyes are wide, and she seems like the terrible monster, going to kill little Red Riding Hood. I still struggle, but her body weight keeps me down. I expect somebody to pick her up, and throw her out, but no one does. She loosens her hand on my mouth, enough for me shout.

"Zoe!"

"Zoe's not here you dumbass!" the other cries.

There's a knife at my throat, ready to cut, and I know she's serious, she's not taking any chances. Maybe she does know where Zoe is. Maybe she killed her. I remember that cannon, which set me off. Which set me off…

"Alright then" I agree.

She lets go of me, and I sprawl on the snow, coughing. It seems as though she powers to bring on my horrific cough. Ugh.

"Who are you?" I manage to say between heavy fits.

"Kiy" she answers "And you're Mara Mason. I know, I was the only one who bothered to learn names. I guess it's a waste of time to lean the names of the people you're going to kill, but I wanted to be one step ahead" she pauses to make sure I'm listening.

"Sure enough Kiy" I tell her.

She stands up, and offers me her hand, I take it, for security. I need it now more than ever. Security for me, and for my family. I look at her desperately.

"I'm not gullible" I warn her.

She smiles a little.

"I didn't think you were the type sweetheart. Where's your camp?" oh well, same question Zoe asked.

"Down there" I sigh, pointing to where it's set up.

She looks at me curiously.

"Right next to the wall of snow from the long ridge?" she asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

She shakes her head.

"You've got a lot to learn about danger" she tells me.

"I do know. It's all I've ever lived"

**Nate Morgue:**

"Please" I mutter as I swing down from my tree.

Another day, another despair. That's something we'd always say back home, and I know realize it's the hell of true. I just want to die right now, be let go, but I can't, for Isabella's sake, and for Amanda's, and for Mom's. The three females who interrogate my life. Dad, Vee, Horace, Duncan. It seems like everyone is on my side. I allow myself to hum a quiet song, as I slip through the trees. I'm desperately cold, and I look back and forth, feeling my black hair sway the cold of my neck. Good enough.

"Don't let it be another Career" I mutter.

But a squirrel scampers up right next to me, I turn right around, and eye it suspiciously. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. It's a freaking squirrel, what's it going to do to me. What is it? I sigh and plop down. Too bad my angel isn't here for me now. Too bad.

I aim my bow, just in case it's a trick, and there really is someone, or something waiting for me. A mutt. I shudder at the thought of one. Ugh. I turn away, making sure I'm not facing it, and go back to the tree. I swing up on my branch, and stand there, bow notched, ready to kill. But I'm not going to kill, especially since there's literally nothing. That's all anyone gets from these Games, nothing, unless you live. Then you get riches and fame. Well, if I'm going to live, I'm going to need to stay focused.

I then sit down, as the day grows shorter. It's turning into the night, very slowly. But it's still the afternoon. It's going to be hell tonight. Cold, hungry, miserable. That's all I've been. I shake my head and turn away. That's all I'm going to be as long as I live. Nothing good can come out of this, I'm positive.

I wonder how they can watch us now, stumbling for life, which is almost just out of our grasp. Almost out of our grasp. It's not in mine, but it's coming closer in the two days I've been here, and the three that I will be here, if everything goes steady. I feel my arms grow tired, and I'm feeling more drowsy and clumsy. I feel like it's dragging, on and on.

For the next few minutes, which feel like hours, literally nothing happens. Then I lower my bow. There's no need for it now. I'm fine. No one's going to attack right now, or maybe not even today. But if I even hear the lightest sound, I can guarantee I will respond. And not in a friendly way, like I'm used to.

To my surprise, below me, three pinecone needles blow right in front of me. I'm caught off guard, as I stare at them from up high. That's what I told Amanda to look for if I died. If I died. When I die. I quietly slip down, and kneel by them, my hand reaches out, and touches one of them. They're cold, and blue. I look at it more closely. They must've fallen, but it's not a coincidence all together. It can't be. Suddenly, fear twitches inside of me. I immediately lunge for my bow and arrows. Three pinecone needles. They must've heard, and they're warning me in a way they thought they wouldn't know. My breath is the only sound made, as the world seems to fall into pieces around me. That's when the impact of the knife knocks me over.

**Aria Charin:**

Well, the game isn't over. I turn my head up to the sky, which is covered by trees. I'm still miserable, cold, with almost nothing, but I'm still lively as a tiger. Well, well, well, look who's back from the dead. Three cannons. Only three. Three deaths. That makes seven in all, which means there are seventeen left. I'll see their faces in the sky tonight, so I'll know who died. How interesting.

I move my hand along the ground, searching for a foot print, or some sign of someone around here, but there's nothing. I'm very hungry, so starving. I want to eat. But there's nothing to eat, so I'll starve instead. Why didn't I take food when I could? Or more likely, why did I lose it? Why? I slap my forehead. Well, how can I live, if I can't think straight. Well, smart me. Can't help but think so. Not happy, not at all.

If someone came across my track, I would tackle them to the ground, point my little knife at their throat, and ask them where their camp is, and then I'd kill them. It's a terrible thought, but I'm capable of it. And…. I don't even care anymore. I just want to go home! Back to little Chrissy and her nightmares, Seraphine and her creativity and stories, Jeremy with his little laughter, Michael and his… well… I don't know. But he has something. Each one of us had something, before I was reaped.

But now it's time to move on from the past, think about this. Brian will take care of them. He loves them too, I know it. He would do it, especially after his friend goes into the Games. We would, or I wouldn't be friends with him.

But I am friends, and very proud of it, and I'm part of the Games, and I hate it. But there's not much I can do. Would I rather have one of them go into the Games, or myself? But I know, no matter what, I can't prevent them from being reaped. Never. I sigh and shake my head, it's useless to even think about it. To even dream is considered a waste of time here. Sleep is too. So what isn't a waste of time? Fighting, killing, hunting. Well, I can do none!

My knife slips from my pocket, and falls into the creek. There's lots of them, but I learned the easy way, thankfully, that you have to be careful, because some are acid. Not even kidding. The main lake is acid. They proved that as soon as everyone was out of the water. One girl fell in when it was turning, and she looked like dynamite being shot from an airplane. No words for how fast she ran out of there. But of course there wouldn't be.

Suddenly, I hear breath, that isn't mine. And I look up. A grey wolf. Fear enters my stomach, and I'm paralyzed. I step back, he follows. Is it a wolf, or a mutt? I shudder even harder at the thought of a mutt. Oh my God! I then trip, and he lunges at me, I grab my knife, and smack his face.

"Get away" I shout, backing up against a tree.

What can I do? It's me, verses this monster. So I stab it, and it's away before I can move an inch. And I'm watching, my eyes hardly one him. Why did he spare me? Why? Beats me, I guess nothing the Capitol does is easy to understand.

**Aaron Dait:**

How much better for me? None. I'm sitting here, my face in my hands, looking down on the floor, as if it's going to attack me at any minute. My scythe is right next to me, waiting for action that will never happen. Not from me. Never. I look up at the grey sky, wanting desperately for it to be night again. It seems as though the Games, goes from exciting, to miserable, to happy, to friendly. I don't know. I guess that's why the Capitol citizens like it, because of the diversity.

I wonder if they have cameras on us all the time, watching every step and move we make. Maybe, maybe not. I can't tell, not one bit. Besides, it would be hard to watch all tributes in action at once. They're probably going for the best shots. I know so. It's what they do every year. I don't think there's one scene they show, that is boring. So much for that. They just want entertainment. Well, I'm sure it's quite fun getting it from little kids dying.

"What the fuck?" I mutter, as I see something coming my way.

I look away, as it lands on my lap. I groan, another gift? What the hell do they want me to do? Turn bloodthirsty and go and kill? Well, that's just it. But I notice it's not a gift. It's a note, attached onto a blanket. Can you even do that? Who is it from? My mentor? What is he telling me? Is it a clue? I don't know. I've heard that note sending is illegal. Maybe he thought since I was doing nothing it would go unnoticed. I open it up, and read it.

_Mr. Aaron Dait,_

_I suggest you may start following the rules? I'm sure it will come in handy. Because consequences will be deadly._

_-C.S_

I stare for a moment. What does he mean by that? Does he mean me or my loved ones when he talks of deadliness. But I already know the answer. Why would he let me off easy? He would never. He will make my life hell here. Death isn't an option. Anything I try, will fail. And then, one by one, he'll kill me loved ones, so I'm crazy with hate. Unless I become the ruthless killer he wants me to be.

He did want me to kill everyone I saw from the beginning. He knows my actions are beyond his power, so why stop it? Why? Because he doesn't want a rebellion. He wants to make sure he's always in power, he's always here and there, and he's always the ender of lives. Always Snow. There's no doubt it's from him. But why would he be warning me? I remember my mentor telling me those few words: _You are a special boy Aaron, people are bound to listen to you, so please don't try anything funny. _Well, it's a bit late Mornica. Much too late, in fact to make any real changes, but I can change the way they do happen.

Refusing this offer, that's my only key. I shake my head. It's a risk, and more than something little. It's real. I could endangering everyone's lives. Rachel, Deenie, Mom, Dad, Nelly. Nelly. My brother. Whom I volunteered for, so he'd never have to face this hell of the Hunger Games. So he'd never have to die a painful death, or find himself trapped in the world of the Hunger Games, even when he's long since been out. I saved him once, but there's nothing I can do to protect him now.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

Mara's eyes tell me one thing. That she hasn't gotten over it. That she still wants to look for Zoe. Why is she so concerned? She barely knew her for a day, in fact, her eyes keep fluttering up and down the horizon, as if she's expecting her to come back. Tough luck sweetheart. I'm beginning to even wonder why I spared her. Why I didn't kill her on spot. But I'm capable of killing, in fact, I will kill. But not like this. It's her hair that caught me off guard, and her face. Her skinny, bony body. She looks like every little girl in the world, only terrified and….. well here. I guess it's the same deal anywhere else. Free death!

"I can't believe she didn't call me" mutters Mara.

"It's alright" I point out from my position "If she's dead, we'll see her in the sky tonight"

Mara just looks at me in a strange way. I shrug my shoulders. What more can I say? It's true enough. But Mara scoots closer to me.

"It's just that…. I was afraid to be on my own" she explains "And that if you didn't find me, I might have been dead by now"

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"You're tough, for a kid, so you don't need to worry so much about it. Believe me" I tell her.

She smiles at me. I'm being serious. Maybe there's another reason why I spared her. Because I knew she had everything, that I couldn't come up with on my own. Besides, with an ally, I can breathe a little easier. A little. Because there's still worry that she might turn on me. But she doesn't seem the type. There's still the chance of getting attached to her, and going crazy when she dies. Believe me, there's tons of alternatives. But she also gets me food, treatment, shelter, and company.

"Is anyone special to you?" she asks me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, before realizing what she asked, and getting over the shock of hearing it "Of course, everyone does"

She nods, and looks down at the ground.

"Do you wish they were here?"

I think about it. Of course! Why else would I almost dream that Jay was next to me. My closest friend, who… who loved me.

"Yes"

"Me too"

We look at each other for a moment, which a vague understanding of each other, I hand a cracker to her, she takes it carefully.

"I wish Willow and Natalia were here" she tells me.

"Who're they?"

"My best friends" she answers, glumly.

This makes me think. It seems like everyone had a real family. Sure enough, I did, but not as much as they do. Mara talks on about Willow and Bill, Natalia, Bridger, Aurora, and all the details of her life, I just lean back and listen, because every word sounds as though it was made from thunder, and love. But she speaks clearly, and when I feel it's safe, I talk about Cienna, Mom, Dad, and Jay. She smiles, and relates it to her life, and before we know it, the sky is getting darker through the clouds, and it begins to snow again. For another time.

"I used to love snow, but now-" she laughs.

"Don't worry about it, there's absolutely nothing that the Capitol can't turn you against. That's part of their plan" I tell her.

She nods.

"Yes"

I sit back down, with Mara beside me. But my mind is elsewhere. Why didn't Snow kill me?

**Reyce Ansilen:**

"Can we stop?" asks Layla from beside me.

"Nope" Conner responds, obviously trying to keep his eyes away from me, to keep from going crazy.

Thalia and Layla sigh, but there's no arguing, especially from me, since I'm the smallest, and he doesn't want me here. I look at Layla and Thalia, the only two people who will talk to me. The other guy is standing right in the back, looking down and constantly switching weapons.

"We're talking until sunset" he tells us.

I do my best to hold back my groan, but it isn't easy. I've been played with, made dough, puffed up, and ready to be slaughtered. But I caught hold of that arrow. Why? I will never know where the bravery came from. How it went away when his arrow was pulled. Before that idea slashed through my head, I was ready to kneel down, and say my last prayers, before my death.

I don't want to stay here, not anymore. It's been enough of violence for me. Three are dead, and only in one day. That's more than what happens in a week in District 12, well, at least more than what I hear happens. But deaths are very public back home, and so there isn't really much not too know. I wonder who I will see in the sky tonight.

"Derr is going to love the sight of my face from home" Layla tells Thalia.

"Are you kidding me? Not as much as my parents. They'll finally have my older sister to love and care for without me in the way" she mutters.

"Not so! Every parent must feel something for their kid!" Layla argues.

"Mine feel hate. They wish I was never born. And they'll have a party when I'm dead" she tells her, slyly.

I shake my head. Her parents sound awful. The sound of her voice is heart-breaking. We're dealing with deaths, and family problems. There's no more to it. I shake my head, and look at her.

"Don't feel like that. It doesn't matter if they like you or not, I still think you're cool" I tell her, remembering she voted yes to me living.

She looks at me, her face in complete surprise.

"Thanks Reyce" she says, and I think I can see a hint of a smile on her face.

Just a hint, it doesn't get bigger. I then turn to the bigger guy.

"Why aren't you up here?" I ask him.

He looks at my strangely.

"This isn't a Game for little kids boy, this is a death trap, and we're keeping you from running into it" he says, and casts his eyes back on the floor.

I sigh and turn around, he's right. Maybe I am too soft. Maybe. I'll never tell. I don't want to kill, ever. I don't want to steal, all the same. But I can't be here. No matter how pleasant Layla and Thalia appear to be, I have to remind myself that they're killers. Thalia takes up her spear, and looks around her, stopping at everything, and Layla follows her example. Feeling useful, I take my pick axe out, ready to lose it on purpose, and then have an excuse not to do this. But they'll just give me a knife. I shudder underneath my coat, and I feel tears in my eyes. I just want to get out of here, and I would do anything to. Just one hint of mercy, anything! But it's a Game, all the same. To them, the blood that spills from me, is fake.

**Yay! Finally done! Now, please don't get so mad at me. I try to write the best I can, and it's hard to remember all the details from the bloodbath, and the Wait Until Sunset. Yep, so this one had death, and I'm very sorry about it. I apologize to Iluv every book out there, Skywriter5. and WolfRida for killing Linna, Danielle, and Cedar. But we had a small bloodbath, so we needed some death. Anyway, you know what's up next and I hope you're not mad about the deaths of your tributes. Don't forget to PM me about which epilouge you want. For those of you who didn't know, it's either their happiest memories, or the person in mourning for them, all of which you will choose. Thank you, and here's the list.**

Danielle Raye: Killed by mistake throw from Bea Nuova's knife.

Cedar Blackstone: Killed in fight with Loewen Shade Grenweth

Linna Limye: Why don't you read Lilith Adler's POV for this one.

**Like I said, sorry about it, but I'm afraid that's how it works. And yes, Mara Mason does have the treatment cream with her. So I'm sorry Skywriter, but at least her wounds were healed. Anyway, here's what's happening in the story.**

_Conner Sun: He's still pissed at the team for taking on Reyce Ansilen, and believes him a little theif. _

_Thalia Constellian: It appears she's still taking on the lead role, and developing her relationship with her fellow Careers._

_Layla Thompson: She's still struggling with her disease, and with her conscience._

_Gary Sue: How about him and Lili?_

_Lilith Adler: She's been quite sentimental since Linna died, let's hope she can continue. _

_Loewen Shade Grenweth: After her fight with Cedar, no one knows where she is._

_Jules Eade: He's softening up a bit, but still quite confused._

_Clawdius Halestorm: Oh dear... The Capitol has triggered his temper, and he's quite deadly right now._

_Quorra Foxe: Poor, poor girl. She's seriously wounded, very seriously, and has somehow managed to escape the Careers._

_Abraham Van Alst: He's doing a great job cheering up Bea, it seems that they're getting more into the friendly zone._

_Bea Nuova: She's having her regrets, especially about killing that girl._

_Mara Mason: She's ruthless, and ready to kill, although she's small. And with Loewen missing, she still has Kiy._

_Nate Morgue: He's also very wounded, and vulnerable. Ugh, let's hope the Career pack doesn't get to him._

_Aria Charin: She's feeling a lot better, and ready to hunt, and I have a feeling she'll be killing soon!_

_Kiy Everblossom: She's desperate for a partner, which is why she took on Mara. _

_Aaron Dait: He finally realizes he needs to step up his game, but he doesn't want to._

_Reyce Ansilen: He's terrifed of his own allies, let's hope he lasts._

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $40.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $18.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles)

laralulu: $22.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $21.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm. sleeping bag, sword)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $14.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $42.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $20.00 (Aria Charin)

Sonofhell666: $6.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe)

GirlL0vesDoom: $22.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $24.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer)

Iluv every book out there: $20.00 (Linna Limye)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Let me know if anything is wrong at all, and I'll change it, but I was writing, reviewing, checking, changing sponsor points, and answering questions all at the same time, so it was kind of hard to concentrate on one. Dang I got a lot of reviews in one day, lol. At least eighteen. Thanks for your advice and next up is "Wanting", which is the night after today. I won't always do the nights, only when I feel like it. But I feel like I need to get some thoughts. It's going to be short, about 200 words per tribute about their thoughts on that day. I'll usually do this after a day, so be expecting it!**

**Question: **What was the first gift Katniss recieved in the Hunger Games from a sponsor?

**ONLY RESPOND BY PMING!**


	22. Wanting

**Hey! So here's Wanting, like I said, short and sweet. And we can see the faces of the tributes who died up in the sky. No deaths, no violence, unless necessary, and you get a bit into the thoughts of the people who were injured, and how badly they are. So let's read, and not complain. If it took me a while, I'm very sorry. It's alright :)**

**Conner Sun:**

Day turns into night, like anything does turn into something it's not. I look up at the now empty sky. Empty like my heart. Layla and Thalia sit in their own little group, with Jules right behind them, turned away but still listening. The little prick, which they so heroically rescued, is sitting way at the back, looking away. I wish they had allowed me to kill him. He's useless, and another mouth to feed. What more should I see him as?

The fire light burns brightly in our faces, as we divide food. I hand some slowly over to Layla and Thalia, who continue to eat as they talk. It's amazing how girls can talk, even when they're so near to dying. That's the just the mystery of the opposite sex. I hand two servings to Jules, which signalizes him, to go give one to Reyce. Because Thalia and Layla will be desolate if I don't give him one. Want. That's all anyone gets around here. Simply their wants. It's either you have everything, or you have nothing. And we have everything. I look back into the sky. There's no end is there? It's always going to be the same.

**Thalia Constellian:**

"They gave up years ago" I snort, as I dig into my food.

Layla shrugs, allowing it to slip off easily. I think I know her, well, at least half of her now. It seems like she's not much of a hidden person, as I used to think. Maybe she just took a while to ease up.

"You should eat more" I tell her, handing over some more food "You're too skinny, if you go into battle, you'll get killed"

"No I won't" she blushes.

"You wanna bet?"

She shakes her head, and I sigh and lean back. The faces are bound to start appearing soon. They are pretty. They light up the entire sky. But the Hunger Games is too much to be called pretty. Far too much. Besides, for me, it's something to do in free time, which I do now. Layla sighs and leans back.

"I wonder who died today" she sighs.

I look at her, surprised.

"Don't worry about it. It's another step towards home right?" I ask her.

"Sure" she says.

I nod, and look down.

"Why don't we start packing up for tomorrow?" I suggest.

It's finally something we can agree on.

**Layla Thompson:**

We both go on our knees, and pick up the mess we've made. Thalia's bright eyes shine in the firelight. Jules squats by us.

"What're you doing?" he asks.

"Packing up" she tells him, gently.

He nods.

"I'll help you"

I'm surprised to hear the gentility in his voice. His eyes seem less violent. He's a different kid than what I met in the training center. He was bloodthirsty, brainwashed, violent. Worse than Conner, but not a cusser. But now, he's like a normal kid, who's more than capable of killing. I think about it for a while. It seems as though certain things can change people. Conner still doesn't stir, except to eat some food. I long since gave up on mine. Suddenly a crack is heard. We all jump up, but there's no one. It's not a cannon. No one has died. It's a gift.

The silver pot falls gently into my arms, which wrap tightly around it. Thalia and Jules stare at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe it" she murmurs.

I open it, to find nothing, literally nothing. I shake my head.

"It's a joke"

"Um… no" Thalia says, as she reaches, and pulls out a little white pill.

I see it, and understand. Without thinking, I take it, and run.

**Gary Sue:**

"Are you okay?" I ask Lili, who sits in a corner by herself.

She shakes her head, and sits up. I kneel by her, and feel her forehead, normal.

"But you don't feel bad" I tell her.

She nods.

"I know, I'm just shocked" she says, leaning back, looking out.

Who wouldn't be. I just dove an axe, straight into a girl, coughing up her own blood and guts, which was half-eaten. I shake my head. Ugh. I can forgive anything that she's done to us. She's gone now, it will be useless trying to even dream of her being alive. But the worst part is, we're alone now. I mean, we're good, but without a third person. Someone to hold the group together. Anything. Lili lays down a little bit. Her blanket only fails to cover her toes, which appear. They must be freezing. We're sitting outside, waiting for something to happen. Anything.

"It's alright Lili, you don't have to be ashamed. I've watched my sister-" I am chocked by my own tears.

"What?" Lili asks, but is interrupted by the sound of the anthem, and the faces in the sky.

**Lilith Adler:**

"Wow" I murmur, as one girl's face appears.

It's amazing. It lights up the whole sky, bringing it to life with light, and beauty. It's the girl from District 6, in her Chariot outfit, smiling and waving. Her hair straight back, and a bit wavy, her smile cocky, but happy. I shake my head. I'm not sad about it, or I have to convince myself I'm not. Why? She's just another bother, another person in my way, but I can't see it like that.

Finally, after what seems like forever, her face disappears, and Linna's face illuminate the sky. I feel pain inside my stomach. The girl who could've been my best friend, or my enemy, right there, dead. More likely my friend. The girl who I knew so little about. Maybe even nothing about. I remember her mentioning an aunt, and lots of sisters, but that's all, nothing more. Not even a little bit of friends mixed in. I guess I'll never know. I kick the ground. So much for friendship that only dies when time gets in the way. Like it always does.

**Loewen Shade Grenweth:**

I'm dying, giving away slowly as time comes across. It's night, and everything has finally flashed before my eyes. My forehead is cut across the hairliner. My knees are bloody from rocks. There's a large jag in my right shoulder, one under my left arm, a deep cut in my chest. My breaths grow shallow, but I'm not dying. I'm suffering, living every bit of hell as they pictured.

I scream, not caring who hears, and suddenly want to cry. After my fight, I tumbled on, and fell into a den of snow, and I'm unable to move, see or think, without feeling so much pain. I grimance. This is going to be forever. I'm going to die slowly. Tomorrow, at the same time, with the rate I'm bleeding, I'm going to die. Unless someone comes along. But what are the chances of that? My life could be taken away by the touch of a hand, and I'll be glad for it, because my inside are burning as well as my outsides. Please let it come, please let it be quick. Or a gift! I don't want to die, but I don't want to live like this.

**Jules Eade:**

Finally, everything is sorted into place, we sit down for the night. Layla takes the first watch, but Thalia watches with her for a while. I think they are becoming friends. That is bad. It's a bad place to make friends, here, because who knows? You might be the only two left, and one will have to kill the other. But I feel a strange want to stay too, so I finally decide for it. It's better that way anyway, well, it's better than being alone like Conner and Reyce, who sit back to back, on opposite sides of each other. The kid is probably thinking he's just scared, or whatever. I don't know. But Conner is pissed at us, for taking on Reyce. I wasn't so sure about it either, I mean he is handy with the axe, but that's about it, and we don't need an axe, but it seems like Layla had quite a breakdown. Wonder what could've made that happen? I didn't see it coming honestly. After she ran into the tent, we both came in afterwards. She told us that is was for her, specifically, because she has problems. What a coincidence.

**Clawdius Halestorm:**

Well, aren't I the fastest killer in the world? Well, with my trusty friend by my side, who is nothing. Nothing. Just myself, and my knife, which is ready to sink into anyone, immediately. I am shuddering, shaking, violent, angry. Ready to kill. Yet I struggle to remain calm. It's not easy. One part of me, is fighting to let loose the monster. The other part is fighting against it, telling me no. But I'm the force telling my mind to stay calm, I'm the one trying to be in control, but it's not working. I can't slip. I have a tight grip on my backpack, sword and everything else. I can't think of any other way to stay calm. But I'm not calm, in fact, my sword is out, ready to kill the first thing I see, ready to attack, pounce, and do anything. But I still have reached sanity, and I know I must continue, if I want to be in control. Poor Faith. Seeing me like this.

It must pain her to see the boy she thought of her child, bloodthirsty to kill. Waiting on death to hit him, well, yeah. That's me.

**Quorra Foxe:**

Hello Jade, Poppy, see what has happened to your friend Q. The girl who laughed, played, smiled and was also there. Alright, that's enough of this. What happened is a simple question. I slid off a tree, and I'm suffering. Suffering slowly, to my death. In fact, I know wish I were dead. I think of my parents. They wouldn't want it. They want kids, grandkids, anything. I know that. I've seen them. I feel bad for them, that they have to see both their kids taken away by the cruel and haunting Games. The Hunger Games.

My left leg, is split right open, from the knee down to the heel, right in the middle, and it's bloody with puss and water from my water bottle, but it doesn't help much. I'll never walk again. At least in the Games, I won't.

"I love you Mom, Dad" I whisper, tearfully, as I scream.

My leg feels the pain as I put another rag on it, and I lean over, sobbing. Why does it have to hurt so much? I'm sobbing, at the top of my voice. It's worse than anything I've felt. It's ragged, sharp, disgusting, filthy, suffering, painful. Everything.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

Well, the tears have faded long ago. So when I see the faces in the sky, I am only empty-hearted. Bea looks the same, until her face appears up. The girl from District 6, with her strapless blue gown, and her smiling face. She's almost pretty, but a bit different. I just look at her, softly of course, as if not to disturb the dead with any bad thoughts. I look at her face, before it disappears. But that was an hour ago. It's now, and Bea is lying down in the tent looking around.

I know realize that "my army" is nothing anymore. What's the point of starting one now? There's seventeen good tributes, and that's what matters. That's more than anyone gets in a Hunger Games, so this will be quick, and very bloody and deathly. I can sense it coming. And I know I'm right. It's nothing unobvious. I sit next to her.

"Like I said: don't worry about it Bea" I tell her, softly patting her back "There's so much worse things to do"

She looks at me softly.

"What's worse than murder?" she asks me.

"Murdering two people" I tell her.

Murdering a child. Check.

**Bea Nuova:**

I look at him blankly, is he trying to be funny? Or is he being serious, I can't tell. Maybe he's right, maybe I will let it go. I don't know, but now, I'm the most miserable girl that ever walked the freaking Earth. And I can't help it. Nothing can, not even Abe, with his soft voice, and his smile. Not Mom, not Clare, not Dad. They are watching their friend, and their daughter die and kill before their eyes, and with no reason. For me, my only reason, was actually…. Nothing. It was an accident, and I regret it above everything. But would I redo it? I don't know. Would I? I tell myself I would redo it, but the thought can't leave me.

Am I lying? Why do I lie to myself? I can't believe I'm asking myself this. I don't know. Wow. I don't know myself. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't even know who this boy, smiling and patting me on the back is. Is me my friend, or killer? I look at his eyes, his gentle eyes, and I desperately want him to be a friend. But we never know.

**Mara Mason:**

Kiy is already in the tent when I receive my first gift. For a second, I can't move. It just… appeared out of nowhere. I look at it suspiciously, expecting it to be some sort of trick, but since I'm so hungry, and thirsty, because our food was stolen, I run out at it, and lunge. Nothing happens. Good. I can finally breathe.

I take it in arms, still somewhat suspicious. But nothing happens. I really hope it's a gift, because Kiy and I are starving. I open it, and see what I plainly should see. A loaf of bread, and some soup. I sigh. Yes! Yes! I then run back into the tent.

"Kiy! Kiy!" I cry, as I shake to wake her.

Her eyes slowly open.

"What is it?"

I look at her curiously, and hold up the sponsor gift. She darts up.

"Are you serious? A sponsor gift!" she then laughs.

I then show her the soup. It's warm, and good. Very good. I'm more than ready, I can say that. We divide it equally. And we eat half of it. We're going to save the rest for tomorrow.

"Well, aren't the odds in our favor?" laughs Kiy.

**Nate Morgue:**

The knife went through my shoulder, and is the reason I'm almost paralyzed. It's not a bullet, luckily for me. But it's close enough to one for me. It pierced my leg too. And that's the problem: I can't move. So I stay where I was shot, practically. I sit under the tree, legs crossed, Hanging onto precious life. I shake my head. It's bad enough. Way bad enough. I'll die if anyone comes near, because I'm so vulnerable. I just hang onto my tree, still thinking of Isabella, Duncan, and Horace. My friends, who are watching me die. Isabella, who might lose whatever she hoped for. Well, I'm sorry Bella, terribly sorry.

I mean it when I say it, because I can't stand being here without a trace of a friend, dying slowly and painfully. It's just like that. Exactly like that. I'm dying, without anyone at my side. Anyway, always wants to die with someone near them. If they're decent, that is. But there are MANY indecent people in this world, such as the Capitol, who feed on poor children from poor places, because they think they can. And it's no big deal.

**Aria Charin:**

One word: life. That's all that matters to me now. That's all I want. To be home with Seraphine, Jeremy, Michael, and Chrissy. Living in luxury with my father. Anything that does or involves that, means too much to me, to be ignored**. **I must sound like a bloodthirsty killer. I do sound like one. I sigh, and sit back on the ground, ready to let the tears erupt. I'm just a stupid girl, who can't handle weapons, who didn't stand a chance from the beginning. It's not honor, it's misery.

It's the Careers who get all the honor and happiness. Well guess who's lucky! Not me. Never me. I've never been lucky a single day of my life, not from the day I was born. I had my mother cruelly taken away by death, my father taken away by the Capitol. Who knows who's next? And they both taught me to love. Well, I can't love here. There's nothing to love, nothing to hold. Nothing to keep nightmares away from. Just endless days of back-breaking work and misery. But I must climb through it. Home is five million miles away, but I will walk there. In time.

**Aaron Dait:**

_Quite fine Mr. Dait, quite fine. _That's all I can hear in my head. That I almost killed someone, because of something Snow made me do. Why? Why do I allow him to do this? I don't know, and I never will. Why? Because I care too much about losing the ones I love if I die? Or because I cared too much about letting the Hunger Games get the best of me. I'll make it up. I threw a knife, which I meant not to hurt him, to only his leg, but it was much worse. I then walk through the bushes I see. I need an ally. It's the best I can do now.

In the clearing, there is nobody, not a single soul. But I'm destined to search. I see a water bottle, just hanging in the tree. I look at it curiously. It must be a trap. Although I don't want to kill, I don't want to die either. It means someone is near. I look carefully at the ground, as I sneak around the trees, trying to find some way out. But I jump through the bushes, to find screams and eyes, both aimed at me.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

The soup and bread feeds well. Even half of it. But it doesn't matter, I'm too full to move. My thoughts are on today. What happened. Me rescuing a little girl, who is friendly. Me jumping through the jungle. She's like Cienna, except she's willing to kill, and save in one whole movement. Mara pulls her jacket tighter around her as she climbs into our blanket. Her stomach is likely full. Mine is too.

"Why did they have to make it cold?" she chatters.

I sigh, wanting to give a truthful answer, that doesn't insult the Capitol.

"That's the way they are" I sigh "Entertainment comes before treatment"

She nods, and I guess it was an okay statement. Mara then laughs.

"It's strange how the most desirable usually die first. It's best that way, so the others have a chance" she tells me "But also, life is hell for those who are, that live"

"I know" I tell her softly, and then smile at her "Now why don't we get some sleep? Tomorrow will be one hell of a day, I'm sure. The Capitol just LOVES gore"

"I know" and she smiles and leans back.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

"I'm going to bed" announces Thalia standing up.

We all nod, except I'm not paying attention.

"I guess I'll start my session" says Layla, standing up, and taking up her knives "It's better now than later"

Jules stands up, and follows Thalia to her tent, which he gets into the one next to them. It's very dark, and the only light is the fire. I'm sad and cold, only thinking of what's going to come. I don't want to stay here, I want to leave, but this is my chance at life. Besides, there's not much else in the life of a twelve year-old.

"Aren't you going?" asks Layla, as they're zipped into their tents.

"There's none for me" I tell her.

She then hops down from the tree, and takes up one thing, that I thought was a blanket, she then looks at me.

"You don't have to be so shy, it's alright. Conner's an asshole anyway" she lowers her voice for the last part.

I nod, and I help her sort it out. Why is it so hard talking to her, when she saved my life? Why am I like this? Why!

**Yeah, so there ya go. Just a little thing, you know. Since some people will be dying in the next chapter, I figured you might want a little section on who it is, but you won't find out until next chapter! Heh heh. Anyway, thanks and lets keep reading! Alright, here's the sponsor points. If you didn't see your tribute recieve a gift they were supposed to, then let me know.**

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $40.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $20.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer)

laralulu: $22.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $21.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm. sleeping bag, sword)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $16.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $42.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $20.00 (Aria Charin)

Sonofhell666: $8.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $22.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $26.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Alright then! Sorry about that. And guys, you won't be seeing as many updates, likely, because I'm going to be at a camping summer training camp. Yeah, so I'm sorry, but I'll try the best I can. **

**~luvthemusic HI AND BYE, AND DON'T FORGET TO OBEY!**


	23. Survival Time

**I have to admit, I had quite some fun writing the beginning of this chapter. Okay. Sorry it took so long, this week I was volunteering at a Bible School, so I had kids on my hands pretty much all day, and I don't even want to TALK about water day, I was drenched through TWO shirts, and I had to walk home, because I didn't want to get the car wet. Anyway, long story (VERY VERY LONG) and hopefully this week I can update more. Right, I'm trying to think of a date plan for when I'm going to update... But you never know! Anyway, whatever, here it is!**

**Conner Sun:**

"Goddamit! How many days will I have to wake you up" I wake up to exactly those words.

"As long as we're allies" I tell her.

Thalia looks down at me, angry, her eyes red and sore.

"What happened? Sleep deprivation?" I ask her.

She just eyes me, and goes away. Thankfully. I'm getting a little more than sick of her. But she's my ally, and I have to treat her like one. I groan, and sit up. I rub my eyes carefully, and put on a shirt, and my jacket. They are waiting outside, again, except little Reyce is with them. I hate him. If only Layla and Thalia hadn't been so stupid! He's nothing to us. He's just another load to deal with. They'll be the ones begging when he leaves us. I know it, I feel it. It's not like it's unable to happen. I've known it all along, they're just blind.

"How long does it take to get ready?" asks Layla, annoyed.

"Calm down sweetheart" I tell her "I can take however long I like"

She just rolls her eyes, and sits down.

"Are we going to get this thing started?" she asks Thalia.

She begins to answer, but I interrupt.

"Now"

Thalia looks at me, completely off the hook.

"Thank you Conner" she forcefully says.

I just smile smugly at her.

"You're welcome" I tell her.

We walk along. Thalia is right behind me, with her spear in hand. Layla is on the other side, a little ways back, while Reyce and Jules take up the back. Thalia occasionly looks back at Jules, who smiles at her. And at Layla too. They are completely off the side of life. They really need to get within the Game, or we're going to end up dead and gone. I think I need a better team. Honestly, Austin is better than these bunch of-

"Look over there" Layla cries.

A large rock is standing there, between two trees, nestled in.

"Whoa" Thalia mutters from next to me.

We all look at it. The trees are bent. It's amazing they can hold something so….. massive. A large boulder, so big, it could crush anyone. We all look at it.

"Anyone want a try?" laughs Thalia, as she releases her pack onto the ground.

She begins to approach it, but I grab her shoulder. She looks back at me in shock.

"Don't be stupid" I tell her "It's a fucking rock, it's not going anywhere. We'll come back later"

She nods, and we continue walking. The jungle hangs low in our eyes, making us itch and itch. I'm so tempted to scratch, but then I see Layla, covered in disgusting lumps and cuts.

"Help" she murmurs.

I look back, it's really disgusting. I sigh. There's no need to. She's a goddamned Career! We have to keep on going. But I just sigh angrily, and then walk up to her.

"Stop" I command both Thalia and Jules.

"Oh my god" gasps Thalia, as she leans in to Layla "What happened?"

"The trees!" Layla groans, leaning against the tree "They're poisonous!"

"What kind of poisonous?" asks Thalia, fearfully rubbing her skin.

"Poisonous!" she cries, leaning forward "Like….. poison ivy"

We both move away from the trees, as we realize it. I then sigh.

"What do we do?"

A crack answers my question, and a tree bends towards us. Thalia utters a cry, and we take Layla in arms, and jump for it. The tree lands on Layla's legs, who screams her head off. I'm dazed, I can't move. Jules' arm is covering Thalia, who is covering Layla, and so on, while I'm on the other side of Layla. Jules is the first one on his feet, and standing, breathing heavily. He offers his arm to Thalia, who helps herself up.

"Is everyone okay?" she asks.

We then all look at Layla, who is pinned underneath. I laugh. First, she's poisoned, then she's trapped under a tree. I wonder what's next.

"Help me" she croaks, lifting an arm.

Reyce pops out of nowhere, looking at us.

"Go away" I tell him.

"Don't" she begs.

Reyce then hops down from his tree, as suddenly more keep repeating. Falling. But not on us. I look around, someone must be here. Anyone. I then turn towards my allies.

"Let's get her out, and move!" I shout.

They don't need to be told twice. We all surround the tree. It's heavy as hell. I try lifting it, only to fall to the ground. Thalia, Jules and Reyce to try to pick it. I can tell, if we don't get it soon, we're going to die. I then hoist myself under. It's a tough decision, and it involves me almost dying, but I'm willing to take the risk, just this time.

**Thalia Constellian:**

"Conner!" I cry out, but Jules has grabbed me by the arm.

"Let him do his work" he whispers.

But I don't want to. This won't work, not one bit. I'm ready to tell that to Jules, but Conner wipes that away.

"Goddamit you stupid bitch! Why don't you help me!" he grunts from underneath.

I look at both of them, scared to death. My friend is pinned under a tree, with burns boiling into her, my ally is trying to hoist it up. Someone is protecting me, and a little kid is trying to lift the tree himself. How chaotic.

"Do it" Jules whispers, and we hoist it up together.

It's a mess of grunts, shouts, screams, and pain that helps haul the tree up, and it takes all of us.

"Get her up! Get her up!" shouts Conner.

Reyce grabs Layla's arm, and pulls her from underneath, right as another clash from the tree sends us backwards, straight into the leaves. I'm coughing. Dust is everywhere.

"Move!" shouts Conner.

I stand up. My spear is gone. I try to convince myself to go, but I can't without my spear. My spear. I search around, feeling the ground. Nothing is seen. Not Layla, whom I assume is dead, not anyone. I'm just unconsciously, and very blindly, running through a forest. I grab onto a branch of the fallen tree, as more trees follow. It's so dusty, I can't see the skies.

"Help!" cries a muffled voice.

"Layla" I mutter, and I dive for her.

She's underneath the rubble of the other tree, her face completely darkened with dust.

"Come on" I groan, as I try to pull her out.

"Leave" she tries to command.

Jules grabs onto her arm and pulls her out. We both set her up on the ground, and try to help her, but once your legs have been crushed, it's not so easy. We stagger over the tree, pulling Layla along, who is blinding, and hardly conscious of what's going on.

"Please" I mutter, as I pull her along.

Her head droops, but she's not dead. She's not even close. Conner is standing there, bow and arrow in hand, looking at us strangely.

"We got her!" I shout, moving forward.

"Come on, you idiots" he growls.

I look around, there's nowhere to go, it's a mess of fallen trees, and dust. There's no sky right now, there's no nothing. All the tributes must be dragging towards us right now, ready to pounce. I then see my spear, underneath the tree, but not trapped. I run next to it, and give it a pull. Then turning to Jules.

"Hold my backpack" I tell him.

He takes it off my back, and holds it gently in his arms. I grab my spear, and throw it under the boulder. I then pull, as hard as I can, my muscles straining deeply under the pressure. My lips are chapped, my arms popped, my eyes huge round balls, my tongue sticking out, as I try to hurl it up. I scream. And I'm about to give up, but suddenly, Jules' hand closes around the back, and the pain is half-relieved. But we're both pulling, hard and strong, soon Conner joins us. I'm surprised. He's never done this before. I always thought he wanted us dead and hated us. But now, I think I'm seeing a new side.

"Pull harder" he grunts from the back.

I look behind me. Reyce is holding onto Layla, who is sprawled on the ground, barely breathing. I give it a hard tug, wondering if it will break. No. It will not break. I'll make sure of that. We keep on pulling, until finally, I feel something falling loose.

"It's coming, even harder now" whispers Jules in my ear.

I then pull as hard as I can, my skin turning red, and my eyes popping out. And suddenly, the boulder moves from it's position. But we find another surprise in our place. Suddenly, rocks begin to form under our feet. I let out a cry. No!

"Let's move" Conner shouts, picking up his bag.

I can't, I'm trapped. I'm going to die. The ground below us, is shaping and forming, until sharp rocks are coming out of the ground, right at us. I scream, but it's too late, I'm falling towards my death. My fellow Careers seem far away. As soon as I'm about to land, two arms secure tightly around me, and I'm moving. I look up at Jules, who looks determined. Conner is helping Layla up, and eventually carries her off. She's unconscious. Good. I would want to be. Reyce is jogging behind. I'm still stumbling, with Jules holding onto me, running. Why did he save me?

**Layla Thompson:**

I can barely feel what's around me, in fact, I'm not even positive it's all true. I feel like I'm flying in the wind, flopping up and down like a ragdoll. Kind of stupid. I feel the pain in my legs from the tree, and that's all I can remember, besides the burns. I want to die now. It's worse than any coughing I've ever had. I can hear Thalia's voice.

"Layla!"

Where am I going? Where did I come from? The ground under me is shaking. It feels like Keegan jumping up and down on my little beat-up mattress on Monday and Wednesday mornings, when the maid doesn't come, and I have to feed him. But I'm far from him now, I'm in the Hunger Games. But I hear the conversation.

"How much farther!" Jules calls out.

"As long as it goddamns lasts!" Conner shouts back.

It's like they're far away from here. Somewhere else. I think I'm slowly dying. The shock I received from the tree, is still with me, and I don't think it will ever go away. It might not even be curable. Maybe I'll never walk again! That would be a pain. But there's still treatment. Isn't that what I always wanted? Wasn't that one of my points to go into the Hunger Games, besides save Arden? It was.

The ground doesn't hold, it keeps shaking, and my broken down body keeps stumbling and almost falling. I can feel nothing now, except vibrations. What did I get myself into? I remember walking along, feeling fine, when the leaves drooped on me. At first, I had no suspicions. But later on, when I began to feel itchy, that's when I freaked out. But when it turned into rashes and burned, that was disgusting. I lost all control. I was crazy. Now they cover my face, arms, and a little bit on the legs. Ugh, ugh, ugh.

Finally, the ground ceases, but only a little. I'm feeling a bit clear now. I can hear the voices of my allies. Jules, Thalia, Reyce, Conner.

"I think it's almost done" pants Thalia.

"Not yet!" Conner mutters.

Jules doesn't pay attention, or it seems. My vision starts to clear, but only for a little bit, because we're running again. I groan in pain. Please let it end, or set me down, because I can't take it anymore. I want to say so, but my mouth doesn't move. I can't so much as move my tongue. My backpack is on my shoulders, but drooping off. It's uncomfortable, but I can't help it. It's become too much for me now. I know that. What's the point? Nothing.

"Alright!" shouts Thalia "It's stopped.

My vision clears, as I'm set down. Thalia is dirty, messed up, cut up, and her muscles are perking up from underneath her jacket. I breathe in the first cold air from our trouble. Nobody looks better. Conner looks the same, I bet I look worse. Reyce sits down on a rock, working it up to breathe. Thalia leans against a tree, gasping deep breaths. Jules takes a swig of water, and Conner just closes his eyes. We looks like cave people, with eyes that show that we haven't got over an attack yet. Why not? It just ended.

"Layla are you awake" gasps Thalia.

"Sort of" I mutter, looking around, confused.

She then is at my side, and looking at my legs. I didn't notice them a whole lot until now. Suppose they're broken? And I can't walk? They'll leave me for sure. I shake my head. It's worse than receiving that pill. It practically screamed out: she's sick! I then realize it's in my backpack. Thalia is inspecting my legs.

"God, it looks pretty nasty" she says, cringing.

"My backpack" I croak.

She dives for my backpack, which is with Reyce. He hands it over cautiously, looking at her with curious eyes. She takes it in hands, and gives it to me. I look at it, carefully. I then open it. I know the pill is in the middle, but I'm thinking with all the tears in it, it might've gotten smashed, or lost. But it's there, pure of chrystal. I don't know what I should do. I look around, and then pop it into my mouth. The reaction is not immediate, and for a second, I doubt that it works. But after five minutes, it does. I can breathe now. And my legs hurt a little less. Thank God someone was kind enough to send me TWO gifts. Most people usually get by without even one.

"We're moving now" Conner commands.

"But she's not-" Thalia is pointing to me, ready to defend, but I'm already up.

"I'm good" I tell him, smiling at both of them.

**Gary Sue:**

Aaron Dait. It's a shame we didn't kill him on spot. But Lili wanted a new partner, so he's the result. I hope he knows that he's just lucky. Because that's all it comes for. I stand out on the turf, hearing sounds of waves, and falling trees. Well, someone's going to have it. The only ones who are REALLY good, are actually the Careers, and I doubt they could survive that. I don't think we could. Both Aaron and Lili are in the same tent, but since Lili was somewhat bothered by this, I have something in between them.

I stare out at the ridge, and for the first time, I feel like it's possible to win, even with the little experience I have. I have Lili, and I have Aaron. Two good allies. Lili is a lot like Mary, but Aaron is just… well like a good soldier. He didn't kill us, and I guess that's why we took him in. We owed him. He didn't seem bothered by this, but I was, deeply inside. That makes two threats in only a few days. How wonderful.

"Morning" Lili calls, as she exits the tent. Her strawberry blonde hair is completely tangled, and it looks like she had a nice perm done on her hair. I should know. Mary had curly hair, and now, they look even more the same.

"Hey Gary" she greets, sitting on a log.

"Hello Lili" I tell her back "Where's savior boy?"

She just rolls her eyes.

"In the tent"

I look at her. I really want to her, or ask her, exactly what happened last night. She ended up on the ground, wounded, harmless, hurt. It was very awkward. I just stood back, and figured she knew what she was doing. I turn to her.

"Why did you do that last night?" she looks at me with a weird look.

"What's that?" she asks.

"I mean, you just were so…. I don't know. It was just so….. devious I guess" I am at a loss for words.

She sighs.

"Honestly, I don't know what you mean, but I tricked him into believing me, because that's what I do!"

"Well you're quite the little manipulator" I mutter.

She just shrugs, and turns backwards to me. She then picks up a bag. Suddenly, we hear a scream. We both turn around. Lili shudders.

"Who was that?" she mutters, terrified.

I look at her, quite annoyed, and shrug. Who knows? We're not strong enough to attack now. We should hide. Maybe it's the Career pack, hunting their little victim. But I don't know. It's hard to tell. I look back at Lili.

"Don't worry, it's either assholes, or the Careers" I tell her, and I think I see a flicker of a smile on her lips. Mary. \

Then, Aaron walks out. His eyes are cast on the floor, but he can tell that I haven't exactly forgiven him for his entrance. He made a fool out of us. I look out at the horizon, not bothering to pay attention as he sits next to Lili.

"Good morning Lili" he says, smiling.

"Good morning" she repeats.

They both look down, and I refuse to look. What's the point? I don't need another enemy, or friend. And he can be both.

"Morning Gary" he tells me.

I don't lift my head, I stare right ahead. Lili moves next to me.

"Gary?"

I turn around, but very slowly, and only my head.

"Morning" I mutter.

She looks disappointed. What was I supposed to do? Pretend like he's my friend?

**Lilith Adler:**

Two boys who are older than me as my allies have never been on the top of the list for me. But I've been able to play, the sweet little girl crap pretty good. I mean, I'm still on, but I can't help but think it's a bit weird. Everything is a bit weird in these games. Every bit of it. Aaron just looks down. The way he came in, really more than annoyed Gary. He didn't threaten us like Linna, but his eyes showed that he was capable of everything terrible. So it was a bit lucky. I just fell down, and played the sick, wounded girl. Luckily, it worked, and so he's our ally. Something about his eyes scare me. That recklessness. I can't tell anything about him. I've never been a human reader before though, so it's not much of a difference. He then turns to me.

"What are you good at Lili?" he asks.

Good at? I can't tell. I'm deadly, vicious, and manipulative. That's what I've always been, although I've hid it throughout…. well everything.

"At what I do" I tell him, sounding a bit soft.

"What's that?"

"Nothing" I whisper, looking down.

He looks out in the distance. It's very dark, and almost freezing cold. Why did they have to choose snow about everything! I mean, seriously? I am beginning to think, that it's a little too much. I quickly zip up my coat.

"I think we should eat today" I suggest, feeling kind of shy. "I'm really hungry"

Aaron nods.

"I believe so also"

Gary finally moves from his spot. He doesn't like Aaron, but he doesn't like being made a fool of. He wants to be the man in charge, which annoys me sometimes. He thinks because he's stronger, he has control over me, but he doesn't, and he never did. But I know he saved me, and he helped me. And he's like a watchful older brother. It shouldn't happen here, but it does, and I think that's what scores us points.

"We'll eat some berries, and a bit of cheese" Gary murmurs, digging through our pile of unwanted food.

The food we now have, are from berries, bread, and water, to cheese and a bit of tomatoes. It's strange, to have this kind of food here, but it happens, and I know that.

"How long do the Hunger Games usually last?" I ask Gary.

Gary shrugs.

"It depends. Some might last three days, others might last three weeks. It's hard to tell. Usually, they last one week or so. I think" he then looks confused.

I don't usually like to watch the Hunger Games, but once in a while, to get a shot of the outside world, I do. To remind myself of the Capitol's cruelty. It's all awful, all of it. I wonder if all us tributes feel the same? Not the Careers likely. Most Careers worship the Capitol and their Games. I'm still trying to figure why I got a five in training. I remember them not being focused, until I lit myself on fire. Then they paid attention. I tried every trick. It must be a mistake. Yes, that's what it likely is. But then again, the less deadly I appear, the better chance I have.

"We should get a move on things" Gary suggests.

We both look at him.

"Like what?" asks Aaron.

"Well" Gary scratches his chin "These are the Hunger Games, aren't they?"

"What?" I ask standing up.

They both look at me.

"I AM not killing, understand?" my voice quivers.

It's not true, but I can't show that.

**Jules Eade:**

We are now walking once again, at Conner's commands. I think he's nuts. Layla is hoisted between Thalia and I, who are helping her. I've grown used to both of them being here, with me, even in two days, and I realize, that it would be hard without them. Me and Conner. So much.

"When are we going back?" Reyce whispers from behind me.

"Whenever we can" I murmur, trying not to be annoyed.

I sigh. First, Lyon demands I have no emotions. What a fail. Then, the Capitol demands I have no friendships. I'm surprised Reyce survived that tree and rock incident, and supported Layla. She can walk now, but barely. He must be stronger than we all thought. I guess it doesn't do good to underestimate your team. Otherwise, it ends up nasty. Layla hangs on.

"Why did they send you that pill?" asks Thalia, grunting underneath all the weight.

Layla casts a gentle look on both of us.

"Nothing" she says.

We're both silent. It sounds suspicious. But I don't want to get in her private life. Awkward. Reyce tags along beside us, looking down. We are clean, for people who have been surviving for a few days. I wonder how that Ambrose boy would do here. Not so good. I can tell easily. Not that good at all. Layla looks like a ragdoll, flopping up and down, easy to kill. Conner must be annoyed. He'd want to drop her off here. I don't think so. Once she's healed, and with that pill, it'll work something, she'll be useful again, and I've seen her score, she was better than him, and she's much quicker and smaller.

I feel a rush of violence, and energy once in a while, and my past comes back. I'm ready to kill at one point, and at another, ready to sit down. I can tell Conner is more on the heavy side, because he's leading, and hardly breathing. Why did we accept Reyce? I did it, because I knew that would make Thalia and Layla glad. Why did I care? I don't care anymore, as long as we make it! The day gets deeper, and I know we're not going to stop until nightfall, and then it's going to be hell. We'll stop then Reyce.

"Why do you look like that Jules?" Thalia asks me.

"Because" I mutter, but I don't want to do anything.

She just rolls her eyes, and turns away. I'm not tremendously sorry at all. Not to either of them, maybe a little soft towards the strong, amazing fighter Thalia, but maybe a little to Layla too. Not much though. At this minute, I'm just pissed off. From the heat, the sweat, and everything that's going on around me. Even Reyce's panting, could set me off the hook. That's my one problem. At times like this, anything, will set me from a steady guy, to a vicious, over-killing murderer. It's there to remind me ALL the time. When I was in training, it was like that, and it's like that now. I hope Lyon is happy, because he won't want to miss my race. He'll want to see his favorite puppet do his work for him. Because I now realize that's what I've been all along, a stupid figure and a puppet. I can't believe I fell for that one. The rest seem pretty human, while I am nothing but a brainwashed Capitol killer. And I'm not completely sure it's an entirely bad thing.

. **Loewen Shade Grenweth:**

_Slowly dying. Very slowly. _That's all I'm aware of to be honest. I'm dying as slow as a half-speed burning person, without anything on them. Well, there you have it. I'm dying, without any help. I'm completely abandoned. I'm angry. Didn't I pretend to love them? Do everything! And I'm still suffering. Still dying, without THEIR help. My cuts hurt worse today, they are cut open, even more than last time. I'm dying off slowly, and it works like that.

My mouth is slightly open, and I'm gasping for air, although I have enough, well, barely enough. I want to go home, back to Brad, Bracilia, Abby. Everything good that was mine. And now, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to die, and that's pretty much that. I wish I were dead already, so I couldn't have this pain.

Where is Mara? I thought she would find me right now? Is she okay? Well, I don't know why I even think about that, because I am the one suffering now. I want the treatment cream that we have, but I remember I dropped it off at the tent before. Speaking of bad luck, and poor planning. No matter how many times I can tell myself he's dead, I still hate him. Above everything. Cedar. I am glad he's dead, because he took my life with his. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why? I can't believe this is happening. Why doesn't someone come along and help me by killing me. Because I'm hidden.

I'm blockaded in by a wall of snow, in a cave. I'm lying beneath dozens of ice swords dripping from the top. It's scary enough, but I cant' even think about it. It's just enough to make me go crazy, and I can't stand it. After I fully stuck my last arrow through his chest, I stumbled into the wall, and it let loose, and in I tumbled, head over heels, until I hit my head against the wall, and fell unconscious. There are worse stories, but this can rank amongst some of the worst injuries of all time. Handling a knife, a sword, and my own arrows, as they dive into my flesh. And then taking a big fall into a sharp wall of ice shards. Of course I would be terribly injured.

No gifts. I still can't believe I have no gifts. I'm sure more tributes had better gifts than me! And they're all fine! I hate them now, the Capitol. They should've sent something so many times, but they didn't. They're heartless, cruel, biting, and disgusting, who dress up in pretty clothes to keep off enemies. We're their little slaves. We give them entertainment, and food. And what do they give us? Nothing. Nothing at all. Because of what our ancestors did! I wish they could see where their little battle brought us. I wish. Maybe they'd get some sense then.

I pray that Mara wins, because everyone needs a hero, and Mara was mine. That little girl, who seemed so much like a phantom, with her skinniness and sneakiness, whom I held a knife to her throat, just to prove I was simply as strong. Back then I was, now, I'm so much weaker. If she found me, would she kill me, or let me live? Please someone. Quickly.

I wouldn't blame her for killing me right now. It doesn't seem so bad. I would first ask her for the treatment cream, but to be honest, with my wounds, I think they are beyond the cream. They'll never heal it completely. My arm would take weeks to heal, even under the best medication they have home. Maybe even here. It's hard to tell, I've only been here a few days, and that's been hard enough. The snow flurries begin to settle down, I know it's going to snow, like yesterday. My backpack is buried deep in the snow outside, so I'm freezing as well, even with my heavy coat. My brown hair falls to my face, I grasp it with my fingers. There's a hint of blue in it. I must be colder than I imagine in my head. I press it to my lips, and pray for something good to come along, because everyone needs a hero, but most don't have one.

Even my hair turns bloody and cold. That is really a bad sign. It means I'm dying off, and I'm freezing away. Only, I'm too numb from wounds to notice it at all. If a bunch of ants chewed me to my death, I wouldn't feel that either. If someone stabbed me slowly, spit in my face, made me carry a goddamned large tree up a hill, I still wouldn't feel it. I guess that's the good part about death.

**Clawdius Halestorm:**

I've lost control. Except I can't know that. I've never been able to know that, and probably won't now. My insides are quivering with unimaginable hatred. Welcome to hell. Hell is sixty-eight. The number of the Games which I'm fighting in. Violence sinks through my finger tips, and I'm ready to kill anyone that comes in sight, they don't stand a chance against me, they're all little things in which I kill now, because I need to, to keep it down. But I know I don't want to, I know it, but I don't feel it now. It's impossible to feel anything, when you've turned to stone, rather than a normal, warm human being. My sword fits well in my hand, and is out. It's time.

I storm through the woods, at where the ridges are. It's midday, but I don't care. I must find someone. The Careers are gone, I can steal their food. Later, when I'm calm, and I can steal it without making a noise, but it might to be late. Oh well. I've always lived dangerously, what excuses that now? The second ridge is easy to ignore, I slide down, and I'm on the ground. I drop my backpack, so I can go the rest of the way, and when I'm down, I pick it up, and I continue on forwards. The second walk is much harder to take. It's longer, but at the rate I'm going, it takes ten minutes. Then I'm stuck in a cold blizzard, which doesn't help to improve my mood. They can do, whatever the hell they please! But they're not going to kill me, never.

I see nothing, it's too cold, and too harsh. It's likeliness to die, but I don't care. Something. Anything will do right now, and that's fine with me. I just storm through, like Godzilla, with my sword in front. If anything jumps in my way, it's going to taste death before it can do anything. My senses are keen. My ears can hear even the slightest sound beyond the snow. I am trembling, it's deathly, and I know it's going to break sometimes soon, in fact, it's already broken, I can't control this any longer. It's way out of my hands. Something inside is still struggling, trying to find it's way out, but it's not very easy for it. My heart, my goodness. Pretty much everything I should be right now. When was the last time I was happy? Never. Whatever I did, it was for other people, and look at me now. This is why no one is ever in debt to me, because I always find a way, to pay it back before it's time, and somehow, it always gets the best of me, like now. I see something, I turn around. A wolf. I don't hesitate, my sword goes right through it, but it takes me down.

I struggle hard, stabbing, yelling, and I know it'll cause a commotion, but I just don't care. Finally, it gives up, and I take the death swing angrily, ready to stomp all over my victory, but I'm through and out before I can think about it. This is more in control than it was last time, which was months ago. I was worse, much worse. In fact, I think I was quite unstoppable, more than I am right now. I was only lucky no one got in my way. Faith was looking for me that day. She caught me when I was coming down. I looked at her, and tried desperately to soothe myself. Well, it hardly worked, but at least it did.

Nobody. Coldness, dreariness, but not a single living soul, besides the wolves, but even they're out of sight, and range for me. I may be vicious, but I'm not wasteful. I'm ready to pounce, but I'm not completely full of it. In other words, I won't do anything stupid. That's beyond me, like complete anger. My heart is craving violence, or death. Just let it happen already, anything. Right now, it doesn't matter, as long as it's quick, and doesn't hurt, or else, something worse will happen, I'm feeling it. Right now. Only one word from my mouth. Help.

Well, right now, I'm just half of what I've been before, and I know it. Because I'm everything anyone should be scared of. What started out as a nice boy, who only watned to go home, has turned into a dangerous young man, more capable of killing than the boys from Districts 1,2 and 4. More deadly, more angry, ready to attack. Why didn't I join them? I would've done fairly. Maybe it's because they remind too much that I'm just another slave, another death trap.

**Quorra Foxe: **

What's this? Something lands right next to me. It's been a day since I've received my almost taken away leg. I'll probably never walk again with something bad like this, if I survive, but I now realize there's not much chance, but there was never really much. I groan and pull it up. It's getting bloodier and bloodier by the minute, and it's becoming worse every minute. I then look back at my gift. Suddenly, I gasp. Yes! They've answered me finally! It's about time that pity takes place, but I'm not excited, in fact, I can hardly move with my leg.

The blood oozes more, and I let out a groan. It's not getting better. It's yellow, red, and blue. Yellow from puss, red from blood, and blue from being frozen half the time. I pull my leg up to me. Sweat rolls down my cheek, and I realize that I'm very hot, underneath all this, but I wouldn't dare take off the jacket. It's my protection against cold weather, which is one of my biggest threats right now. In fact, possibly my biggest. Oh help!

I look at the gift, and I sigh. It must be something good. To heal my leg, which I haven't torn from my pants yet, and I don't want to. It's likely to be hell. Hell is here, and that's all I need to understand now. That no matter what, besides that gift, they'll never make it easy. Not as long as I live. That's the point of the Hunger Games. I've learned it's better to die here, than go home, or in other people's case. My poor parents. Watching me now, crying over my predicament, wishing that I was home watching with them. Or at least I think that's what they'd want. What kind of a parent wouldn't?

I then decide it's time to move, try to get it, because I'm literally going nowhere, just sitting here. I thrust my hand out, and grab onto the next branch I can see. The tree I'm underneath doesn't support me too well, and I'm not happy at all. In fact, I'm cold, wounded, miserable, and just about everything bad. I then scream as pain seemingly swallows my leg, my wounded leg. Which hurts so bad at times. Please let it be over. I pull myself, so that I'm backwards. It hurts, and oozes, and it's disgusting. I've lost so much blood, and now I'm loosing more.

Just one more pull, but I'm not up to it, instead, I'm out of it. All I really want to do, is let myself down, to get my knife, and kill myself, but I can't seem to do it. Every time I tried, I convinced myself, that there was hope, now I realize there's none, and once I move, there's no going back, it's too painful, maybe when my leg is healed. But even with some treatment cream, that could take forever. No. That will take forever. I then reach for the pot. It's just out of my reach. I groan. Somebody help me! I can't stand this. If I had something to help me move, I could be fine. More tears. That's all I've done, cry my eyes out because of my leg. My broken, disgusting, filthy leg. Ugh. I then reach up to the branch, and tug on it, it doesn't come loose. I sigh, and tug against, this time sliding more easily. I scream, completely full of it. The pain, it's just too much, why go on? Why? Please let it be over. Just for once have mercy.

In pain, you close your eyes, in relief, you open them. My leg is against the ground, and it's smearing blood, while also creating terrible pain. Is it over? No. I suddenly reach for the pot. I barely grab it's edge, and I pull it one little bit towards me. I'm suddenly angry. I need more! More! More! I then pull at it again, this time with more and more power. I'm now completely mad, berserk, everything. I scream as I pull, feeling nothing but complete anger. I just want it now! Please! Please?

My breath slows down, as it appears in my reach. I sigh, and hoist myself up, but it's not easy, it's like I'm a heavy ragdoll. I open the pot. Everything. It's full. I don't hesitate, I pick it up, and pour some of it onto my leg, and rub it. It's beyond pain. I scream, I try hard to hold it back, but I have to scream. It's so painful! But I can feel it helping the leg, I lean back in exhaustion and pain.

"It's over now" I whisper, before my heads falls back, and I desolately lose consciousness.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

"Bea?" I mutter, looking into her eyes.

Her face turns in sleep. I groan. It's midday, and she's STILL asleep. But she did stay awake last night, for the majority of the night. Actually, we were supposed to rotate positions, but she decided it would be better to stay up. I don't blame her, not exactly. She murdered someone, I'm sure it took some thinking. I'm almost wondering why I haven't done it yet, because it is the Hunger Games, and we're supposed to kill. I don't want to, but that's how the Game goes. You can't just stop it, or you'll have a deathly punishment. More like your loved ones will have a deathly punishment. I've heard of much worse things. Suddenly, Bea's deep eyes open.

"Abe?" she asks, feeling around.

"Right here" I tell her, waving a hand in front of her face.

She forces a laugh, and sits up, her face is completely unhappy, honestly, I don't think anyone could be more like that. It's pretty pitiful, but you can't expect a lot from a girl in grief, besides, I can't say I completely blame her.

"Welcome to hell" I tell her, as I fork over some crackers and tomatoes.

"Mmmm" she responds, taking them, and examining them "How did you get these?"

"Well, there's a nice cracker bush right in the forest" I tell her.

She rolls her eyes and hits my shoulder. To be honest, I had them since the beginning. And I'm thinking of gathering some stuff today, so that would be nice. Quite nice. She looks at me, tired.

"What time is it?" she asks.

I look down, smiling.

"Well, according to my super clock, it's about noon" I tell her.

It takes her a while to see that I'm joking, and then she just smiles and begins to eat. She eats very slowly, popping one after another cracker into her mouth.

"This tastes funny" she tell me.

"I know" I respond "It's Capitol styled, see all the pink?"

She examines it, and then nods. It's true. Back home, we have GREAT crackers. Literally, it's hard to miss them, even if you're poor. There's something about our District, that loves crackers, and I know because they're really good, but here, they ruin the natural taste. It's still basically good, but not in a way, that I would appreciate it, and I can tell Bea feels the same. It reminds me of home.

I sigh. Home. Where Mom and my brother died. Home, where my dad would talk to me for a while, and then blank out. I remember all I lived for, is gone. And I realize, that I need to remember to make friends if I ever get home, because friends are worth living for. I wonder if any of the tributes have so many friends? I can't tell. They all seem so much like…. I don't know. Real people. Not little robots the Capitol uses. They're real, and true. The boy from District 1 even seems to have a better side, than just some violent, crazy killer. The girls from Districts 1 and 2 seem great. The rest seem genuine and human, some less than others. They all have little things that attract other people to them. Bea's sweetness, Krow's humor, Thalia's laugh, Layla's grace. I don't know how I know their names, but I do, and it seems like we have some sort of attachment, that we're all people, who are participating in the same thing, which is to kill each other. But how can I kill Bea? She seems so lost, and maybe a bit helpless. Her one kill, was by accident. Bea then looks at me.

"You seem deep in thought" she tells me.

Do I? Of course I'm deep in thought. I try not to think about it a lot, but I really can be a thinker sometimes. I take a moment to sigh, just for once. Am I going to be the second to die in these Games, or the next one? I'll never know. It's hard to tell. It always will be though. I guess it doesn't really get harder than this, or easier than this. Both sides seem pretty wrong to me.

On one side, you have my father, quiet, sad, and broken, who works hard, and has me work as well. On this side, I'm poor, look down upon, and nearly friendless. On the other side, I'm here, pampered, ready to die, being killed for entertainment, forced to kill others for just the same. And they have the nerve to call us stupid? Or dishonest? I can't believe them, and I can see that. I may be nice at times, but I honestly can't stand them. When you've suffered, it's hard.

**Bea Nuova:**

I look up at the sky. It's midday, Abe's right. I should've gotten some sleep last night, but I was so caught up in what I did, I couldn't do much. I sit down, in our tent. We're at the end of the forest, where there's a large drop, next to a good size land. It's nice today, a bit of a breeze. I almost laugh. I sound like a weather woman. And today's temperature was slightly warmer than yesterdays, and there's a slight chance of snow. Oh wait, it just snowed. Abe looks at me suspiciously.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me.

I shake my head, and roll my eyes a little bit. Oh I don't think he'll mind. He's nice anyway, so who cares? I just smile a bit.

"Oh nothing" I tell him.

He returns my smile.

"Come on, I won't bite. You can trust me with anything Bea" he says.

It's only a little bit, before we both realize what he just said. He appears to blush a little, but I don't mind. It's good to have someone to stick up for you, no matter what. And I'm glad it's Abe above everyone, because he's nice, cool, and very supportive of me, no matter what. I can't help but think so. Who comforted me when I was sad? Who did this for me? Who did that? It was really all of the work that he did, and I'm proud to have him as an ally, no matter what any one says.

"Maybe" I tell him "But why should anyone trust each other here, or even us?"

I regret saying it, and I'm about to take it back, but he seems quite thoughtful, and I'm not into destroying anyone's daydreams, so I don't say a thing. He then looks at me.

"Because we're allies" he pauses for a moment, as though he's thinking "And friends"

Friends. Even with me, that's quite a stretch. I can't think about it much. Me and Abraham Van Alst. Bea Nuova. I shrug.

"Well, you really don't know who's who in the arena" I point out.

"What? You aren't comfortable with friends?" he asks me.

He's not lying. I nod.

"Of course, why not?"

He then smiles and turns away for awhile, why? I pull my large blanket over me, and am so happy someone sent it. I don't care if it wasn't for me, it still belongs to me now. Because of Abe. He's done so much for me, and I haven't really got to thank him. But now isn't the time. It's a bit early, and I can tell. I then lean back.

"It's only three days? It feels like an entire week" I mumble.

He then laughs.

"I know, I feel the same way. I don't know why, they have a habit of making the days go slowly" he then sighs, and leans back a bit.

"Are we going to go out soon?" I ask him, a bit impatiently.

"All in good time" he tells me "But first, let's let the day pass by, after all, as long as there's no attacks, it's fine"

I nod, and press the cloth against my cheek. I'm suddenly warm. My hair has grown a bit. Not much, only a little bit. It's a bit shaggy. By now, I'd be cutting my own hair, but it seems like a waste here.

"You know?" Abe asks, as he inspects my hair "I think you're the first girl with short hair"

I think about it, and shrug. Maybe, maybe not. Oh well.

"I like it better this way" I explain "Because it's pretty, and not in my face all the time"

Suddenly he winces.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" he mutters "Tree tore open my jacket" and he turns around and reveals a little tear.

I sit up. Something a bit upbeat would be good. Nothing like stitching an old jacket.

"Maybe I can help with it" I tell him.

He looks at me, before remembering.

"Oh right! You sew, I forget" he then sits down, back turned to me.

First, to find a needle. It isn't so easy, when I'm out of supplies, but fortunately, Abe has thought of almost everything. He picks something wooden out of pocket that resembles a needle. Maybe it'll work. When it doesn't, I toss it out. He groans.

"Why not forget about it" he smiles weakly, but shake my head.

"No, I can take care of it" I then find one of the sharp edges to our tent, which contains a little metal pick.

I then kneel by him. And he laughs.

"Well Bea Nuova" he laughs "Aren't you quite the savior"

I look at him, humored.

"Every boy needs a savior" I smirk.

**Mara Mason:**

"Just be careful" warns Kiy, as she hitches her bow and arrows onto her belt.

I watch, while sitting down, just staring. We nearly emptied our pot of bread and soup this morning. There's a little bit left. But not much. Besides, I don't feel like eating.

"I'm always careful" I tell her, a bit defensively.

She then laughs, kind of creepily.

"Oh come on. Let's not forget I found you by tripping you"

I roll my eyes.

"That was pure luck, anyway, both you and Zoe say I'm like a phantom, well, phantoms are quite invisible"

"Yep, you're REALLY invisible" it's her turn to roll her eyes, and she hands me a flashlight, which she gathered at the Cornucopia, but there's only one.

As I'm about to leave, she zips up my jacket. I look back and smile.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

I then step out of the tent. It's quite unclear, to find anything here, and I find that weird. I'm out to hunt, and to look for Zoe. Kiy's great, but for some reason, I feel like it's bad to leave Zoe on her own, when she could be in any condition. No one has died, I think, so she MUST still be alive, but I'll never tell. Anyway, I could've missed the smallest thing, at this rate. Kiy had to shake me and shake me before I would wake up, and that took a little more than forever. I could tell from her expression, that she plans on following me, in case I fail, which is likely to happen under any circumstance. Likely. I fan the snow away from my eyes, as I make my way up and down the hill, stumbling a little, and vice versa. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around rapidly, hardly breathing. My knife is sticking out. But it's Kiy. She just laughs at my expression.

"Don't worry, I'm not stalking you. I was only following to make sure you were okay"

_Or to make sure the food got back to you if I died. _I think it, but I don't say it. I know Kiy capable of blowing into a tantrum, so I just shrug.

"It's not like that would happen. I'm quite experienced" I tell her.

"Oh surprise, surprise" she sighs.

I roll my eyes, and nearly scream as my boot slides along the edge, and I almost fall into a bit. In horror, I dive backwards. Kiy's only staring at it.

"Well that's strange" she comments, stroking her chin.

No, it's not strange Kiy. There's a large hole in the ground, where I was about to step. And likely, there's someone around. Kiy understand though, better than I imagined, and all of a sudden, she jerks up.

"Get down" she whispers fiercly.

Suddenly, fear piles on top of my chest, and I feel myself slowly sinking, with fear so big, I might feint. But Kiy's hand on my shoulder enforces me to stay on task. A figure in the distance. A boy. I can't tell who, but it's a boy.

"It's him" whispers Kiy, barely audible.

We look at each other, and she tugs me backwards. It makes a noise, and suddenly, he turns around. Neither Kiy or I can breathe, we're both staring at him in horror. He's coming our way. I shudder, and pull closer to Kiy, who doesn't seem to do anything about it. Her expression turns beyond cold, and she pulls out her sheath and bow. But before she can shoot, his face is revealed. Murderous, ugly, rageful, in a scowl. He draws his sword. He's seen us. Suddenly, Kiy releases her arrow, but it misses. We're done for. But before he can do anything, he tumbles straight into the pit.

"Well" begins Kiy, but is cut off by a scream.

We're both completely still for a moment, before I realize it's Zoe's. No wonder! She's down there.

"Zoe!" I call, jumping up from my place, and running.

"Mara" shouts Kiy.

She grabs onto me, but it's too late, we're both tumbling down the hill, toppling on one another. My head bonks against hers, and we both groan, until we're at the bottom. And I'm horrified at what I see. Zoe. Bloody and disfigured, as the boy from District 5, with his sword in hand, lunges for her. I try to stand but Kiy keeps me down.

"Let me go" I shout.

"No"

I struggle, pretty hard, so she punches me in the nose. And there's a sickening thud, and the cannon blows. I feel tears in my eyes, and I'm loose, but so is Kiy. And at the same exact time, her arrow, and my knife, enter the boy's heart. He falls to the ground, not dead. But Kiy's not done.

**Aria Charin:**

_Boom!_ The sound of the cannon, jerks me right off my feet, and out of my tree, my hiding spot. I stand up, curious about what happened. What did happen? I'm out in the distance. Another cannon. That makes two deaths. Great. We'll be out of here sooner than I thought. I sit down, emotionless. Well, tonight, I'll see who died in the sky. I look up at it now. It's very dark, I can't see a think, even in midday. I've already eaten what I've gathered. Thank God. It's about it, isn't it? I wonder what it'll be like tomorrow. Likely another cold day, this time colder. It's hard to tell what they'll put on us, believe me! Ugh. I then push myself upwards, and stare out, looking for predators, when I realize there are none, I turn back to my hole. I wish I had a tent, or a better place. But three tents went to the Careers, and the other four were gone. So it's not exactly hard to tell what happened to them. Oh why is life so hard?

Or at least life here. Nope. Life home, was even harder. With Mom's death, my father got completely crazy with guilt, and blamed it on himself. Of course he would. She died by his hands, but it was the result of us. My siblings and I, we were being real pains, and I know that for a fact. After that, we had to earn the family food, and when they took us away, it got worse. Seraphine and I had to work. I didn't want Michael too. That was too much. I took the tessarae, and told Seraphine she could never. So we got some food. But that's all the happiness we got, food barely came that time. Barely. Maybe a little bit, but not much. Believe me, there are many worse games to play, and this is one of them.

Bits of happiness through those years arose. Fear. Like Brian being reaped. Oh, I just died. But I glad it wasn't one of us, because that I couldn't stand. But I can stand about anything else. All that pain, and hurt, and yet I stood. Now I have to stand through this. I can see even little Chrissy, being frightened to death with nightmares, and no one to hold her and comfort her. At this moment, my worst nightmare, is of them, on the streets, dying, hurt, hungry. It makes me hate all those kids who throw eggs at our house. They know we live in terror, fear, and hunger, and yet they rub it in our faces, that they are more fortunate than us. I wish I could see them now, spit in their faces, show them I'm above their little pranks and jokes. How do they feel? Seeing me now. Knowing I'm the girl whom they threw eggs at, pushed me in a sewer, laughed in my face, spit at me. When I was poor, when I wore rags, when I was ugly. When I was thin, with limp ugly hair. That is the reason they don't care about me, because of my looks. Well, they'll get it one day! The little traitors, assholes, whatever I have the right to call them now.

"Fifteen more" I mutter, picking up some berries.

Survival was a challenge, feeding and taking care of my siblings was a challenge, and making ourselves presentable was more than a challenge. It's hard to comb my hair with my fingers, to wipe away stains with my own shirt, to hide scars. All that we gained from our years of hardship and anger. My poor little ones, who didn't know a thing. Who could never know a thing. I hope Brian is taking care of them. Of course he would. He would never do that to me. He knows it would kill me to know that my siblings were gone. Or at least he'd know I'd want to join them. I would do anything my siblings would do. Jump off a cliff? I would be following them, laughing with them. Everything like that just comes back to me now, because I know they won't follow me to my death.

Or will they? No! They wouldn't. They have so much to live for. Brian, with all his money, will truly care for them, and he'll help them out. I know he will, simply because he's a good person, and he's my friend. That's what friends do. I would, if Brian were in my place, and I was in his, because I care about him and his family. I care. I care a lot. It's hard to admit, well…. maybe not, but I don't like to say that I love someone. Love.

**Nate Morgue:**

Well, a person here would be nice. The wounds in my leg were healing, but now, they're reopening. Disgusting. I turn away my head, and try to swallow my tears. It wouldn't do for Isabella to see me cry, because she'd cry right along, like she always does, because she's just that kind of person, always looking for someone to help. I wish all of them were here now. But I have done that everyday, and I know it won't help. Not as long as I live. Every teardrop, counts a point against me. Isabella, the girl I wanted to be beside, is far away, it seems as though the Capitol has taken her away from me.

_What do you think you'll do then?_

_I bet they'll shoot down your plane. _

_It'll take you a couple of vodka and tonics, to set you on your feet again._

_Maybe you'll get a replacement._

_There's plenty like me to be found._

I won't get a replacement, that's the problem. They shot down my plane, but taking me away from home, and shoving me into this hell, with nothing but a sheath of arrows, and a knife. Someone stabbed me, and fled, before I could die. I know realize, that I wish he or she had killed me, because that's something I could've lived for. I so wish. But now, I realize it's going to be much harder than I thought. If I ever thought, maybe just once, that the Capitol would be merciful, I wish I thought twice, because I know realize, that there's nothing beyond their ugly little hands, which deal our lives. We're just something dirty on their hands, who provides them with everything they need. And yet, they repay us, by sending us to the Hunger Games, and making us live in poverty.

"Where the dogs of society howl" I sing "You can't plant me in your penthouse. I'm going back to my plow"

This is really creepy, how much it fits my life. How it was simple. My yellow brick road. My place of happiness. Here, the dogs of society howl, they kill me, and they laugh at me. But they could never get a hold on me. And now, I just want to go home, bail out. But there's no bail out. I'd rather go to jail, die at the feet of Isabella, Duncan, and Amanda. Why did I have to be taken away from what I loved most? Why? Because they want to torture me? Well, they did that! Now, all that's left, is just waiting to die, right on the spot, so I can just….. let go. I want it. I crave it.

"Back to the howlin' old owl in woods. Huntin' the horny back toad" I mutter "Oh I finally decided my future lies, beyond the yellow brick road"

I then fall silent. It's true. Except I didn't decided to leave, I was forced to, to play a game, which involves my death, and the death of others. Oh god. I've done it again, become the same bloody, violent killer the Career pack is supposed to be. I pray for someone to come along, and whether they kill me, or heal me, doesn't matter, because both have the same result, my loss of connection to this world. Because I know I'll never be able to be the same, quiet person. I'll have killed, I'll have been killed. Either way, it's a dead end. My life was over the identical second I was reaped, so yeah. It's not that simple. In fact, it's the hell of hard, and I don't know how I'm going to fix it.

Just don't fix it Nate. Just go back to the way it was before. I wish. Maybe that's what I need. To just go back, pretend like none of this ever happened, if I win. But still, it won't be the same. I won't be Nate Morgue, the soft boy who is easily bullied, from District 10. Instead, I'll be Nate Morgue, the bloodthirsty killer, the man who won the Hunger Games. Maybe even like Haymitch Abernathy from District 12, who drinks his ass off all the time. I don't know what I'll be, but these Games have gotten the best of me, and it's not going to fail to turn me into a monster, because it never fails, and it never failed. I've seen those tributes come on, with a lost, lonely look, so depressing…. But I ignored it. I was stupid. I never thought I'd end up here, but I did, and now I'm paying the price. If I knew, I would've done anything, everything! Trained, done this, done that. Just done everything different. Well, whether I'm ready or not, they're going to send something in.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

"Mara!" I call, as I run through the plains "Mara!"

No answer. Where's she going? After Zoe's death, she kneeled at her side, teared up for a moment, and then fled. And now, I'm trying to go after her.

"Mara!" I shout.

I feel anguish. Suppose she's gone and done something crazy! Oh God. Mara Mason. You've really done it this time. I scowl. She's just a young person. Why did I take her on? Well, it's a bit late to realize a mistake. And she's likely back at camp. So I slow down. Might as well. I breathe slowly, and of course, she is waiting back at camp.

"Mara" I sigh.

Her face turns, and it's blue, literally blue. She sighs, and looks away.

"Mara" There's an angry tremor in my voice "Mara, stop it"

"Not now Kiy" her voice is soft.

I then sit down next to her. I have to remember, that she's young, and maybe has an attachment to people she knows for one day. How could I react if she were to flop dead right now. Would I feel sad, or would I feel relieved? It's hard to tell, because I know, she's alive. I look at her.

"Mara" my voice is more stead "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything about it. Besides, did you see how wounded she was? She would've died anyway. You've known her for a day"

She looks up at me, as though she can't believe I'm actually saying this. What? It's true!

"I really fail to understand Kiy" she tells me.

"Of course you do, you're a kid"

"And you're not?"

I look at her. Why is she doing this? She knows I'm older than her, and therefore, probably easier to understand things, but she looks outward, ignoring the fact I'm right next to her. I just hang my foot down.

"It doesn't matter anymore Mara! She's gone, and it's not going to change because of a few tears" I grumble.

She just looks at me, and hastily drops her eyes. I guess she's trying not to flair out on me.

"Yeah whatever"

I turn away, and even I have to admit, it was pretty disgusting. The minute I tumbled, the first person I laid eyes on, was a bloody girl, who had no hope of making it out alive. And I knew it was the girl whom Mara was friends with. Friends. I snort. Friends are good, but not in the Hunger Games, no one makes friends anyway. It's truly a shame, because it seems to me that some people really aren't so bad here, taking out the Career pack. I look at Mara. She would make a cool friend, but they'd never let two tributes get out alive, and it wouldn't go without punishment, and I love Cienna and Jay too much to let that happen to them. Love Jay. I care. He's my best friend, and one of the best friends anyone can have. So peaceful, so kind, just everything. It's amazing he survives everyday life, because to me, all of it is HELL.

"I just wish-" she then closes her eyes "That I could've done something, I mean, it sounds stupid, but for me, I just can't find anything so….. bad about it. You know what I mean?" she looks with her soft eyes at me.

I just stare back. Of course I do. I see exactly what she means. It's like if Jay were reaped, instead of that Aaron. Just so tragic. But I knew Jay for a while, and he knew me, so we're used to each other. Zoe was a girl whom she met a day ago, and is now mourning. Why? I see people I've talked to been reaped before. One last year, and what did I feel when she died? I'm not sure, blankness, like…. it was just gone. Maybe Mara feels the same way. No. She seems too sad to feel the same way. Poor girl. I turn to her.

"It's different Mara, it's always going to be, just one of us. There's never going to be two victors in the same Games" I then pause.

She looks at me.

"You're right, I guess" she murmurs the last part under her breath.

I pat her back and smile.

"Don't worry about, she'd understand. Besides, she seemed in a lot of pain" when I say this, I wince.

"We have healing cream" she tells me.

I then realize my arm is cut open at the wrist and the elbow, very deep. Mara takes one deep, calm look at it.

"Oh gosh. That looks, bad" she then pulls a silver pot out.

"Wait" but she pulls the cloth out and presses it against my wound.

**Aaron Dait:**

Well, it's been a while, but I haven't given up. We all sit around, just staring ahead. These days seem to take forever. Because I talk to Lili the whole time. She seems interesting to me. She drops her head at times, and looks at the ground, but that's how close she gets to being crazy. It's beginning to get colder, which isn't a surprise in this weather. But to be honest, I wish it could be better, and clearly what's-his-face feels the same way. Gary, who clearly doesn't approve of me. But Lili's very nice, she's small, and sweet. A person I would've liked to know back home. The younger version of Rachel.

I miss Rachel, although I've never truly said it. I do miss her, and her smile, and oh God, just everything about it. Wow. It's amazing. And even Deenie comes to mind. Just pure amazing. I look at the knife in Gary's hands, the water bottle in his belt, his gift from a sponsor. They said they got it after their first ally died. Linna, the girl from 12. It's not we didn't see it coming. Twelve's only won twice, and one was eighteen years ago, and the other, was…. I have no idea. Well that victor is dead now, and I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl, but it's still a victor, so I guess it means just as much.

The fire burns brightly, showing our glum faces. Lili then turns to me.

"Can you imagine a better situation for someone like me?" she sighs, looking in the distance.

"Probably not" I smile at her, and she returns it.

"I miss home, and Mommy and Daddy. I really miss them" she looks like she's going to cry "If they were with me right now, I wouldn't be half as sad"

I look at her in pity. Poor girl. Just an ordinary girl, reaped and placed here to fight. How did she get a five? I'm curious. I want to ask her, but something inside tells me to let it go. I got a one, because I wanted one, maybe she got a five, because she really wanted it. I know that people are driven by their state of mind, if they're happy, or ambitionized, then they'll do well, if they're the opposite, probably not so much. It's not a world for people who don't believe in themselves. So it's a world for all of us.

"You're both from three?" I ask then, although I already know.

"Yes" Lili mutters under her breath.

"What's it like there?" I ask her.

She then smiles, kind of softly. I look over at Gary Sue. He's not going to answer me, I know he's waiting for the first chance to kill me, likely when Lili is dead. I do have my doubts, and my pluses, and I know they don't amount. She's the type of person who needs to be protected, and I'm sure Gary and I are the best chances she has. That's a little more than obvious.

"Home was pretty" she answers "Not counting all the factories, but there were trees, and lakes. Oh God" she then laughs "It was a dumbed down version of the Capitol"

I then smile. I can't think of one dumbed down version of it, to be honest. But I get a slow vision of District 3, the young beauty, only messed up because of the Capitol's wants. I've heard of all kinds of things, factory fires, machine accidents, bad air to breath, many kids ending up with lung diseases. You'd think the Capitol, with all their glamour, would take care of their slaves, feed them, smile upon them. Not one thing. Not even a little bit. I see that in Lili, a slave of the Capitol. Young, youthful, innocent, only being dragged into something that just wasn't her fault. All that, is in her eyes. It's unmistakable. Beyond that even. There's no end to the Capitol's cruelty is there?

Nope. That's why I refused to kill, because I'm done killing for them, giving them bread and entertainment. If I had to choose winning the Hunger Games by killing, a fancy house and everything, or one little rebellion, that would make the whole country the same it was a thousand years or so ago, by dying a long painful death, defying the Capitol, you already know what I would choose, simply because I'm sick of being a slave. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm that type of person. I'm not the rebel P.S, I'm a real person, with a real heart, and I'm above killing children. That means I'm above killing Gary, Lili, or anyone here, because it always has the same result.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

Now I face a hard decision, whether to leave the pack or stay. I don't know, and that's the problem. Just don't know. Both sides are argueable. Suppose Thalia and Layla die? Then Jules turns on me, which he seems pretty capable of, what'll I do. But then again, there's always that chance, and maybe they won't! But there's always the chance. I sigh. Here's me. The optimist. The peaceful boy, who loves flowers and trees. Honestly, I can't think of one time, I thought of deceiving someone, taking their food, and leaving. But that would be cruel to Layla, who brought me here, and helped me. Besides, I would die without their support. So to be honest, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

I walk behind everyone. Layla is limping, with the help of Thalia and Jules. She can walk, I'm sure, but she is too shocked right now. I can't say I'm not. I helped her, which is good. I don't need to owe anyone, and I owe her more than what I can pay for in these Games. She was lucky to have that pill, because whatever it was, it's definitely helping. Yep, helping a lot.

I'm the same boy whom was reaped. I'm a different kid. I can't tell the difference, but I know something has happened. Oh wait. I know. Theft of innocence. It happens to everyone, and I know that, I should've known it for a logn time, but my parents were trying to protect me, they didn't want me to know the hardships they've been through. Well now, the hardships are mine, and one of them, is figuring out what to do here. Layla turns around.

"Are you okay?"

Hmmm. Am I? That's a challenge. Was it me who was crushed under the weight of a large tree, pulled and tugged on, carried away, poisoned. I don't know Layla. I'm fine, but are you. Instead I just shrug.

"I'm fine, but it seems to me that you've taken quite a fall today" I tell her.

Jules looks up at me.

"Everyone has their falls kid. Even I did, back in training" he says it, as though it's a curse.

I wish I'd trained for the Games, well, at least I wish I wasn't reaped, because here, it's not honor I'm seeing, it's just the opposite, disgrace. My parents watching me now, seems so easy to picture, since I was always the angelic kid, doing everything. Conner still walks ahead. It's a matter of time before he kills me, and there's not much I can do about it, unless I leave. That would be something good. But I know I already owe too much. Why should I leave? Layla saved me, either from goodness, or because she thought I was good with a pick axe. Either way, she wanted me to join her alliance. I would be hitting her to leave. Or maybe not? Maybe she wouldn't care. Maybe I'd be another bother off her mind. Then why did she save me? Why? And leave with this decision.

No, I shouldn't. Conner already hates me. He doesn't need to hate me more, although I'm sure he does. If I leave, he'll stop at nothing to find me, and kill me, and I'm not so good at hiding from the Career pack. That was proved, when he pulled me from underneath my tree. I need to be more careful. And if I was, I wouldn't be in this mess. It is a mess, whether anyone believes it or not. Jules, Thalia, and Layla, to me, seem quite like a pack of friends, who are forced into each other, for blood money. That's right, blood money. If I win, that's what I'll receive. Money, that's been dipped in the blood of the tributes I've killed. It sounds much too dramatic, and metaphorical, but it's true. That's why most victors go crazy, because they can't stand it anymore, after all the years of torture and pain, that's what brought Haymitch down. I wonder if he's been drunk since the moment he came out of the Games. Seeing this, makes me realize, that I know so little about him.

Why bother? It only takes time to get to know people, and I likely won't be seeing him again. I walk alongside the smiling air, which tells me that something bad might happen soon, that the Career pack, will once again be in trouble. What more can we take? They lost a member at the beginning. One of their members is wounded. And then they have to deal with me. That settles it, and I know, it's accurate. I must be another bother to them, another mouth to feed. So I have to leave, taking my own food with me. Not tonight. Next time.

**Hope you liked it, anyway, here's the list of the dead, so far, and who died today, just in case you haven't been reading along, anyway, like I said, next update will probably take until Friday, so enjoy this until then. But my ideas aren't always accurate, and it might stretch until Saturday, or Sunday. I am happy to be relieved of two characters, to be honest, even though I loved them both. I'm really sorry to ligersforlife (I keep forgetting your new name), and Sybl Anglekat for killing off Loewen and Clawdius, but send me the name of your tribue once you read this. Alright then! Hope you liked it, and I will be back. **

**List of Dead in this Chapter:**

_Loewen Shade Grenweth: Killed by Clawdius Halestorm_

_Clawdius Halestorm: Killed by Mara Mason, and Kiy Everblossom_

**List of Dead in Previous Chapters:**

_Cedar Blackstone_

_Danielle Raye_

_Linna Limye_

_Quinn/Samyule Pincer_

_Daisy Sheen_

_Ambrose Trueheart_

_Krow Haliss_

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $20.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer)

laralulu: $22.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $21.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm. sleeping bag, sword)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $16.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $42.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $16.00 (Aria Charin, water)

Sonofhell666: $8.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $22.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $26.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Anyway, next up is the night. Oooh! Spooky! Anyway, nobody dies at night, I think you know that. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to call it, so nothing on that. This time, it's going to be two hundred fiftey words, and I hope you like it, or I really wish you like it, because it's not like I'm going to be spending so much time on it, heh heh. Anyway, here it is, and I'll likely update by next Friday. **

**Question: **What was Mag's special skill?


	24. When Allianceship Becomes Hard

**Hey, here's the night. By the way, I'm going to give out six points for the tributes you guess to die in the next chapter. So just guess who you think will die in the next chapter! Just remember, I'll let you know when there are deaths, and maybe how many. Sorry for taking so long, once again. But that's how it goes, I usually have certain expectations for this story. Anyway, hope you like it, and I'll be back with the next chapter soon! Hope you review, because I look for when I enter my email. :)**

**Conner Sun:**

Nothing occurs within the next hours of pain and tortue. Layla, Jules, and Thalia sits on the opposite side of me. Jules is just looking down at his baseball cap, in his hands. His eyes don't move on inch away from it. I can tell he's a little more than distressed. I just shrug, and lay backwards. It's enough for a day, to call it a day. The sun is setting, and it's beginning to get dark. I smile. Who knows that trick they'll play tomorrow. Ha! I'd love to see that. Or maybe they're running out of ideas. Very common in the Hunger Games. Very, very common. Maybe a little too common. Nope. Nothing is too common for the Hunger Games. Especially killing.

It doesn't take a scientist, to know that killing, is necessary here. Back home, I wouldn't kill for anything. Not because I'm a good person, because everyone knows I'm not, but because I'm human. I just look down at my allies, wondering if it's right to have them. But there's fifteen left, so that should count. Fifteen. A deadly number. Death should be served soon, and very soon, or the Capitol WILL strike back, because the only way there wouldn't be much killing going on, was either because the stupid kid from District 11 is handing out lollipops to everyone, or because there are too many alliances. With these tributes, both sound equally possible. I don't know, maybe they just don't understand. Games are for death only.

**Thalia Constellian:**

"Don't move" I mutter, as I try to cover a wound with my bandage.

But she jerks anyway. I groan, and throw the bandage down.

"I'm serious Layla! Please! Please try to cooperate, because I really can't do this" my voice sounds more alert, than I should've made it.

She looks at me, with her dark, intelligent eyes. It's only then, when I realize, a girl with those eyes, must've been through a lot. Maybe more than I. But you can never TRULY tell. I mean, she might be normal. She then softens up.

"I just hate those" she mutters "They're such a pain in the ass"

I smile and laugh a little, mostly for good measure.

"I'm sure it'll kill you" I tell her.

She shakes her head, and I know I've done the right thing. Jules looks at me, from time to time, as if complementing whether I'm a real human being, with warmth and sap, or a cold statue, with nothing. To be honest, being a Career requires more the second. But I'm just not that person. Please. Don't even get me started on a vicious killer. I'll kill when I need to, but I'm not completely bloodthirsty for every bad thing to happen to every tribute that comes into this arena, because we're opponents, doesn't mean we're not cut from the same piece of cloth. We are, only decorated differently. It's something I heard my wonderful sister say. Because quotes is something I don't do.

**Layla Thompson:**

I'm less light-headed, but more full of it. Like, I'm ready to hike what I need to hike. But I'm not in the shape, and everyone knows it. Oh well. I can cry all I want, but the pain isn't going away, and that's for sure. Thalia grits her teeth, and then pastes on the bandage. It might not seem like much, but it actually hurts like hell, and there's no stop to it. I grasp onto her shoulder, but she doesn't move, instead, she carries the weight.

"You really need to rest" she informs me.

I nod, and gasp for breath, as I realize I haven't let one out since the bandage was pasted, so I lurch over, with Thalia and Jules to my aid. Jules. I'm surprised, he seemed so…. I don't know, sad today. I've seen him down, but not like that. Now, he looks as though he's a kicked around puppy. Thinking this makes me realize I know nothing about him. Not even his family. The most I know about Thalia, is that she has a friend named Tanya, her parents are assholes, and her sister is a treasure to them. But Thalia is the one who's trained, and made it in.

"Calm down" Thalia mutters, as she helps me up.

I just shake my head. Reyce is nowhere to be seen. I think he's taking his shift though. Luckily, because Conner still hasn't forgiven him, and he'll probably never.

**Gary Sue:**

All three of us are huddled in a circle. Today was REALLY cold, after midday. I mean, it just turned around. Probably something from the Gamemakers. I hate everything they do, and it's enough that we're out here, in a Game of survival, but then we have people on our track twenty-four seven. You'd think they'd give us a break. Probably our dreams are the closest we'll ever get to a break. Lili presses her lips together. She looks amazingly cold. Even more than that. She's chattering very hard. Aaron keeps close to her, and I keep on the other side. The cold wind bites my back, and it hurts like crazy, but I stand here through it. But I don't know for what. Maybe because Lili reminds me of the sister, I so badly wanted to save, and I never got the chance, but now I have to chance to save someone like her. That's probably why I saved her.

"When are we going to bed?" asks Lili, chattering.

Aaron quietly takes some crackers and cheese, and hands it to Lili. I've softened up, but not much. I still don't trust him, no matter what. He's not worthy of it, but Lili's not strong either, so I really can't tell. I look back up, and reach for my water bottle. It's almost empty. Lili eats the crackers in no time, with a look of relief. She's strange alright, but she's definitely on my list of people to trust.

**Lilith Adler:**

I am cold. That's the only thought that passes my head. Even with two massive boys on each side of me, I'm still cold. I shiver, as I pull the crackers up to my mouth. Something at least, not nothing. That's better. That's just plain good. Maybe even more. The sun is setting, and it's only a few minutes before it completely goes behind the mountains. I remember home, and I wish I was there. I was pulled out of it, now I can see it like that. In a world where manipulating people was fun, and a good laugh. Here? I wish.

"Are you better now Lili?" asks Aaron gently.

"Somewhat" I tell him, not faking the weakness in my voice.

He smiles at me brightly.

"You'll do fine"

Gary's face turns cold next to me. I'm starting to worry about him. It seems as though…. I don't know. He's changing. Is he still the boy who saved me? Or something else? No. I just met him, I can't be like this already. I don't know what he was like before, probably never will, because sometimes, it's always turned upside down. All the freaking time.

"I think she needs to rest" Gary suggests.

I feel sick inside. I'm their doll now, the helpless little girl. But as much as I HATE acting this out, I also hate being stuck without a tent, and convincing them I'm helpless, helps. Like when I'm led to the tent, his arm secures around me, and I feel safe.

**Jules Eade:**

I'm about to go to my tent, when I feel a shadow behind me. I turn around, ready to strike, but it's Reyce. He looks different than the kid we saved. His eyes are almost black, and his blonde hair is dirty, and in his face. He looks like the human wolf, like I am.

"What are you doing here?" I growl, throwing back my knife.

"It's my turn to take watchout" he tells me.

I look at him. I wish I'd gone with Conner, but I'm not sure I'd want to kill him, just let him go. But why? I'm merciless, a killing machine, just another weapon. Anything, is going to send me off the hook, and that's a little more than obvious. Way more. I look at him.

"Alright, did you have anything to eat?"

"Nope"

We both stare at each other for a moment, awkward. Me, because he's a kid, and I've never really socialized, and him, because I'm older, and am the person I am. I dig into my pocket for something.

"Here" I mutter, tossing him a butter snack.

He looks down at it, like he can't believe it. I can't either. Why am I forcing myself? Because I want to make Lyon see, that I'm not his little trophy doll? Or because I'm just like that. I can't be sure. He looks at me.

"Thanks" his smile is immediate, and short.

"Your very welcome"

**Quorra Foxe:**

I need to wait a day, before I can apply that stuff again. A real shame, because while it took away most of the blood, and disgusting parts, it's still broken, and cut in half, bleeding like crazy. Great. I lean back, and let out a cry, as I feel tears tumble down my cheeks. Oh just kill me already! Arrange an accident! I don't care! But me through something. The night is closing in, and I have nothing, except the clothes on my back. No one sensible is going to take a stupid, wounded girl for an ally, so I might as well wait for the Careers to come, so they can finish me off quick.

But I don't want to give up yet, maybe a little, in a way, but not a lot. I'm just desolate, hurt, and completely out of my mind. I'm going to faint from this cold. This disgusting cold. Now my tree doesn't hold back much, instead, only a little. Either that, or it's become so much colder. Either way, it's bad enough for me. It means the Gamemakers are at work, making my death a memorable and slow one. That's how I'll be remembered. A girl who slid down a tree, and died very slowly and painfully. Not that wonderful girl, who always loved her brother, who always tried to be good to her friends. Nope. They don't know that. They wouldn't bother. I'm just a piece in the games, like the rest of them.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

The faces are going to appear soon, as the sun tumbles behind the mountain. Since Bea sewed my jacket, it's been much better for me. We have fire wood, some food, and much more. It's good, it's really good. It's a shame we don't have more people, because that would be good. Very good. But all I have is Bea, and all Bea has is me, so we'll just have to make do.

She sits behind me, just staring out.

"How much longer do you think?" she asks.

"Quite a bit" I tell her, sitting down next to her.

She just looks at me, lowers her eyes, and smiles.

"How's your jacket?"

"Good"

It's these little two word conversations between us. I don't know, maybe it's more her, than her looks. I can't tell. Does the Capitol love or hate her? I don't know that either. I think they were okay with me, since they gave me a gift, but Bea's the one who suffered more. Why not send her something? I wish I had her blanket now. She's wearing her arena clothes, and is hiding underneath her blanket, at the door of the tent. I just stand outside, watching the sky, my hair flowing. She could be my sister. With our alike looks.

"Why do you stare out like that at the sun?" she asks me.

"Because-" I then cut myself off, forget this, I can't tell, it's just too much to bear.

**Bea Nuova:**

He ducks his head when I ask him, and for a second, I'm VERY sorry I asked, but then she answers.

"It's very long and sad Bea, like what we're in now"

Very long and sad? I don't remember anything about that. But I remember the history, all the punishments we were forced under. I'm starting to see the Capitol as he sees it, a monsterous crime. But I can't fully. Not with all their clothes, and make-up, and entertainment, and originality. I realize it now, that the Capitol must be a wonderful place to live. Never worrying about the Hunger Games. Having good seats at theatres. Actually having theaters. Food, concerts, laughing, wine, everything we have so little back home, you can find here for free.

"Please Abe, just know that it's really just…. another Game" at first, I'm not sure what it means, but it comes on slowly to me.

"No it's not" he mutters "It's hell"

This is the same thing, repeating itself. I shake my head.

"Please don't say that"

"I have a right Bea"

"Why?"

He looks at me gently, and I know he doesn't want to hurt me, but he is just annoyed with what I'm saying.

"Now my mother and brother are dead Bea" his voice is low and soft "All the food in the Capitol can't make up for that.

I am suddenly stunned. That's it. That's the reason behind everything. I look at him, and dive into our tent.

"Bea!" but I cut his voice off my the closing of the door.

**Mara Mason:**

It's nighttime. Thank God. It was getting to be so bad. I just sit there, unable to move, and hardly able to think. If it weren't for the biting cold, I wouldn't be able to at all. Kiy sits next to me, as we stare into the sky. The soft anthem plays. The day is over, and quite a few are gone. Fifteen left. That's how many of us. Who's dead? Who's left? I can't tell anymore. Let's see. The twins from District 6. They died. The girl from District 6. The girl from District 5. Krow Haliss, from my District, the boy from 2, and the other one I know, is the girl from 12. Interesting group. Who's next. The Careers are all alive, as far as I'm concerned. But I no longer care. Loewen is gone.

"Here" Kiy offers some chips to me.

"No" I whisper, barely audible.

She then huffs a breath, and plops next to me.

"Listen! Just! Pay! Attention!" she sounds angry, so I jerk up "It doesn't matter who died Mara! I've told you this! Please just listen! I know you're sad, and maybe you get attached to things, but it's time to move on, and I'm serious" she trembles.

I then shake my head, and look down. She must think I'm hopeless. I am. She then surprises me, by putting an arm around me, and we stare, as the first picture appears.

**Nate Morgue:**

The wound is opening again. Ugh. It's going to keep doing this. Suddenly, I'm caught, in a breathtaking picture, of a girl. District 4. She is beautiful, in her long dress, or outfit. It's a long ocean green dress, which comes down to a tail, where her legs are. It's amazing she can walk. Her hair is covered in sea shells, and her smile is very sweet. Just… wonderful. I'm caught into it, until it disappears, forever into the night. Then appears a boy, who looks great in armor, who is holding a sword. The kid from 5. It's amazing he died, he got a ten! But who knows?

I just sit there, as these two disappear, for the final. It's amazing how they can take their little tributes, and make them into something fantastic to sacrifice. Sacrifice. That's what I'm facing right now, my role here. A sacrificial thing, for entertainment. Great. I love being used as a toy. Just love it. What have I become? Some, I don't know, completely angry, resentful kid. Bella didn't love that. Duncan and Ace didn't enjoy being with that. They loved and enjoyed the kid who was quiet, soft, who smiled, and laughed.

Without expecting it, I tear up. It's all over now, isn't it? I was wounded, I can't move. The knife, is beside me, but it seems so far away. I'm not going to last long, unless all the tribute die in one day. But why would that happen?

**Aria Charin:**

I can never wish for much, because it'll always backfire on me. I wished a better place than under a tree? Well? I got worse. I'm under a bush now, thanks to a dangerous bunch of mammals, that will easily tear me to pieces if I make one false move, which is why I shouldn't! Which I won't, because hopefully I'm not that stupid. The thing that is chasing me, are these rabid squirrels, with huge fangs. They're for skewering into your stomach. There's also real humans. Well, they're not real, but they're vampires, and they're very hard to escape. Maybe a little impossible.

I pray, I cry, as they all pass me, sniffing along the way. I press my shoulders against my jaw, as though to protect my throat. I cram my fingers into my stomach, to ensure myself they're still there. It's all survival, and closeness. I'm a good hider, but sometimes good isn't enough. Well, in the Hunger Games, it's never enough. I have my knife, if one of them lunges, I'll have some protection, or quite a bit of it. Lucky me.

One stops, and so does my heart, it stays there, and it comes near the bush. My heart is turning cold, and I'm flowing in and out. In and out. Consciousness barely alive. And he peeks through, reaches his hand in, likely to pull my face off, and as he turns around, I feint.

**Aaron Dait:**

Lli chatters inside her blanket, so I give her mine, and get a little bit close, because I'm tired. Gary suddenly comes into the tent.

"I thought you were taking first watch" he looks at me with complete surprise.

I don't remember that. But I see the look in his eyes. He's very counting on it. Yeah, probably.

"Sure, take some rest" I tell him, as I leave.

I catch an image of him squatting by Lili as I leave. What does he think I'm going to do to her, be a pervert? No. I don't even care. I just on ahead, and sit down on the log. It's nighttime, and I'm very tired. I want to rest, but someone has to take over. When I hear Gary sleeping in the tent, I'm almost positive my shift is "accidently" going to last the entire night. Fine by me. I really don't care. I just want to lay down, and rest. So I lean back. I'm afraid for another gift, but that doesn't stop me much. I just lean back, inhale some air, and I feel fine. Away from harm. Away from here.

No cannons tonight. It's almost unnatural. But no one has died at night yet, and I've seen that, but I mean, I always thought of the Hunger Games, as another burden to carry, because there's still my darkness. But it's not affecting me now. Maybe I've convinced myself it doesn't exist. But anyone can do that, it just takes nerve.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

"Let's go to bed" I whisper to Mara.

She just looks up at the sky one more time, and gets up. She walks past me, with only a little look, and I follow her in.

"Which side do you want to take?" she asks me.

At first I'm a bit surprised, since she hasn't really been talking to me much lately, but then, I convince myself it's nothing bad, so I smile.

"I'll take the left"

She nods, and kneels by hers, as she unzips it. She then smiles.

"I always wanted to go camping. I caught a wolf once"

I laugh.

"How'd you do that"

"I chased it"

Chasing a wolf? I have to bit my lip, to keep from smirking. This little girl? Who so resembles a phantom, who looks so skinny, chaswing a wolf? That's quite a stretch, but I guess it's presentable.

"Well, that could've been useful knowledge today?" I mutter.

She then grins.

"What can you say, I was raised by a pack of them"

I just roll my eyes, and roll down my sleeping bag, as Mara does hers. It's weird, how she can be depressed, and then all smiley and better. Like Cienna. Cienna, who sits at the bottom of my tree, when I climb up. Oh that littler girl. And Mara is like her. I smile at her.

"Good-bye Poto"

"Poto?"

"Phantom of the opera"

"Oh" she takes this in for a moment, and then laughs "Good night Sister"

**Reyce Ansilen:**

Instead of sitting in the tree, like most people, I just roam around, staring out at the forest. My feet walk in circles around the firepit, where only smoke is visible. I am very vulnerable, holding my hat in one hand, and holding my arm, with the other. I pace back and forth, dropping my head. I'm a new person, a stranger. Monique musn't recognize me. Lacie musn't even know me anymore. What a thought. I didn't know she was the type, who could forget what one boy said about her. That I liked her. That I like everything about her, from her kindness, to her smile, oh I don't know anymore.

Conner would laugh, spit in my face, if he even knew that was true. That I had a crush on Lacie. Maybe even more than one. I always want someone. I will always want someone. And that girl in the sky tonight, reminded me of Sarah, so distant. So long ago. The woods, everything, it's like they took it from home. Unless-

I hear that's what they do, to make people's lives hell here. I know that. In fact, I breath it. I live in it, and I know now, the hell they create for us, the main lake turning to acid, burning whatever's left. But we survived anyway, and I guess it proves, that anyone can get back up again. I got through the freezing waters. Hey. I guess I'm stronger than I thought.

**Yep, sweet and short. Anyway, don't forget the deal I made you, and there's going to be ONE death, and since I forgot this, here:**

_Conner Sun: Urm... not much about him. _

_Thalia Constellian: She seems to be getting closer to Jules and Layla. Hopefully not too close. _

_Layla Thompson: She's kind of in a struggle right now, but she's trying her hardest. _

_Gary Sue: He becoming a little protective and a bit territorial about Aaron being part of his alliance._

_Lilith Adler: She just wants to live, and go through this, but she's tired of playing the weakling. _

_Jules Eade: He still believes that he will never change._

_Quorra Foxe: Although she recieved a gift, she still can't do much with it._

_Abraham Van Alst: He tries hard with Bea, but she doesn't seem to be getting it._

_Bea Nuova: She's like... zoning in and out of everything. Happy, and then sad. I'm sure she feels guilty about what she said to Abe. _

_Mara Mason: She still hasn't gotten over Loewen's death. Hopefully, Kiy can convince her it's nothing._

_Nate Morgue: Oh dear... He's still wounded, and very sad._

_Aria Charin: Kind of in a blur. She's a bit trouble-prone. So she should be more careful, about who she messes with._

_Kiy Everblossom: She just wants Mara to not get hurt by this, but how can she make her understand?_

_Aaron Dait: he knows that Gary dissaproves of him, but he doesn't want to cause any trouble._

_Reyce Ansilen: He's still wondering if he should stay or not._

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $20.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer)

laralulu: $22.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $21.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm. sleeping bag, sword)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $16.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $42.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $16.00 (Aria Charin, water)

Sonofhell666: $8.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $24.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $28.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Alright then, I'm sorry if I got yours wrong, and just let me know, because with all the changes, and sponsor points, yeah. I have the busiest chapter, was either Wait Until Sunset, or Attack of A Wolf or A Human Being. Oh that was awful! I can't believe I survived that. Sighs. Anyway, next chapter, is "Caught Red". Stupid title I know, but it seemed to fit best. And one person dies. You'll see who it is... likely this Wednesday, or Thursday. **

**Question: **What do you have to whisper to "the Holo" in order for it to go off?

**ONLY PMing. **


	25. Caught Red

**Alright, here's the next part. Every person is equal in length, in case you didn't know, but since you do know, let's move on! :). I hope you liked the night, and I really tried to make this chapter interesting, with lots of action, but it didn't come out well. It's hard to guess who'll die? Anyway, I just want to say, that while I'm happy you guys like to read it, some feedback would be REALLY nice. I try to do everyone's character, and it would lovely to get at least something on them. It's alright, this is one of the best group of reviews I've ever had, and I'm very glad because of it. I really hope you have fun reading, and good luck Oh yeah, now you can guess the victor, only until the LAST eight, and I'll reserve you spot in my next SYOT, which will be done after this one, thank you and may the odds be EVER in your favor. Don't forget to guess who'll die tomorrow! It's worth six points, if you actually make a right guess :)**

**Conner Sun:**

For the first time in the history of the Career pack in the sixty-eighth Games, we're all up and ready at exactly the right time. Layla is sitting down on her log, with her backpack fastened onto her arms, chest, and waist. Her hair is a tangled mess, and she looks like a tiger, with her dark eyes wide. Like an animal. I suppose we all do, since that's all we've lived for about…. three days? It seems like so much longer. Long enough to know quite a bit about each of my allies. Jules whose father trained him like crazy for the Hunger Games, even worse than mine. Thalia's parents don't like her. Layla's mother is dead, and her father is a Peacekeeper. Well, we all have something in common, we're all miserable.

Suddenly Thalia pops out of her tent, and looks around confusedly.

"Is Conner really finally awake?" she asks drowsily.

I shake my head.

"I have no idea"

She just smiles.

"Well, you finally have made yourself quite useful in the mornings" she mutters, as she sits down.

We all follow her. Reyce is nowhere in sight. I scowl. Suppose he left and stole some food? But all our food is packed in the middle, and there's no sign of anything missing. I'm about to ask Thalia, who probably thinks he's all divine or something, but suddenly, he swings in from a tree, with a few fruits in his hands. I raise my eyebrows. It's impossible to find them in this weather. Why does he have them?

"Got these" he pants, as he lifts them up for me to see.

I grimace.

"And exactly where?"

He looks at me, very softly. Not wanting to even talk. That's the problem with little kids! They always do this kind of shit. I groan and lean backwards.

"Don't you think we have enough food?" I snap at him.

He doesn't really listen, and lays them down. I should've killed him. He's nothing but a bother right now, always pestering me, and my allies. But Layla just smiles.

"It's good that it's possible to find fruit here"

Why not sweetheart? I don't know WHY she says this, but that's her problem. She leans back, and hums, as Thalia tries to decide what we should eat today. I think we have enough to last about two weeks, and that's how long a normal Games lasts. Sometimes less, sometimes more. It all depends on the tributes. Last time, it lasted about ten days, because everyone was so caught up in their activities. Ours might take a while, since we have so many little helpless pricks out there. I try to remember some. I can only remember the girl from 11, Kiy, because she was training alongside me with bow and arrows. She was decent, but that's about it. Then I remember the little girl from 10, training with her knife. She doesn't stand a chance. It's amazing she hasn't died yet.

"Here" Thalia suddenly pipes up. I raise my eyes "We can eat half of this loaf, some of that cheese, and a little bit of crackers"

That's not much, but it's something. I was trained not to each much, and to train more. When I was really little, I was a kid like Austin, cuddly and sweet. I'm sickened by it now. There's nothing good about that. It doesn't win you anything. Then, my Dad turned up, saw me doing exactly that, and decided since I was oldest, that I would always cover up for Austine, and come back alive. What he meant by this, was that because he loved Austin more, I should be turned into a killer, and go to the Games instead of him. But since Mom would have a fit, he would send me off to training camp, where I could train, and become exactly a killer, and full of it. Well, double check.

Layla goes for two pieces of bread, one sprinkle of cheese, and three crackers. I try to do the same. In camp, they trained me, beat me, kicked me, laughed at me. It was a living hell, and I can't say much more than that. That's why I became the way I am. Mom didn't think. She thought I would come back normal. Well, it was too late, and she was very shocked, when I looked at her blankly, when she held out her arms to me. I wasn't though. They taught me to refuse affection, because that never works. The only affection which has helped me, is Santana, and that's about it. Thalia stands up.

"Alright, I don't' care if you're finished or not, let's go" no one argues, but Reyce seems as though he begs to differ, I roll my eyes, he should be thankful he's alive.

We all grab our packs, and go right ahead. I take up front as usual, Layla and Thalia take up the middle, both completely alert. They're great fighters. I guess I'm glad to have them on my team. If only that Ambrose kid were here. He didn't seem so bad. Thalia doesn't seem to care much. Both she and Layla stay silent. Jules and Reyce take up the back. I feel like I'm back in training camp, with the morning hikes, the afternoon trainings, and the evening tournaments. Here, it's a different schedule. We simply fight for our lives. We never truly make it though.

"Conner, you better look for something" Thalia tells me, from behind.

"Why don't you?"

She falls silent, and looks around. Her spear is pointed upwards, ready for action. Well too bad. There's nothing out here, it's desolate. We suddenly see the place, where the incident happened yesterday. Everyone falls silent.

"Let's move" I mutter, as we continue on.

We get past the trees, and I'm glad nothing triggered off. We're more at a fast pace now, since no one really wants trouble anymore. Well too bad. Because I just found it. A silver light.

**Thalia Constellian:**

Conner suddenly just stops.

"What's up?" I ask him, annoyed.

He takes one look, at beneath one of the trees, and I can see what he sees, a silver gleaming. Likely from a gift, which means…. I look back at Jules, who raises his eyebrows at me. Reyce looks confused, as he brushes the hair out of his face. Layla just sits down, preparing herself for a long time.

"There's someone down there" Conner mutters.

It's not angry, like most of what he says. It's actually very calm, almost triumphant. For a second, I feel afraid for whoever's down there. I don't think Conner has killed yet, and that doesn't seem good for a deadly person like him. Might as well get it over with. I've killed, that boy from Nine. But I did it, because he killed one of our team, and he was in reach. It was an easy thing. Very, very easy. Maybe a little too easy. They say when killing is easy, things never go right. Well, mine did, I'm still alive. Conner thrusts his bag into my arms, as he dives under there. Layla jerks her head up.

"What's he goin-" but she's cut off by a scream.

We all dart up, and look underneath. Suddenly, Conner's face appears up. His look is beyond violent. Wow. I take a step back. Suddenly, he comes up, and the girl he drags, is none other but the fox from Seven. Her eyes utterly terrified. I look very sternly up at Conner.

"Why haven't you killed her yet?" I ask him.

"Why do it?" his smile is wicked "Why not give the Capitol something to remember" and then addressing Layla and Jules "You guys should circle the perimeter, make sure no one is around"

They both nod, but Conner look at Layla.

"Hand me your knife"

She tosses it, and turns around. Unsure of what to do, I just stay there, and watch. Suddenly, Conner drives the knife into her arm. She screams, and bows her head backwards, bellowing in pain.

"Conner!" I shout, moving forward, but one hand holding me back.

"Stop it" he commands.

"No!"

He then kicks her on the ground, and slaps me across the face, for a second, I'm stunned, and he takes her back, and slams her against the tree. She again screams. Conner grunts, and looks at me.

"Cover her mouth"

I look at him. This bloodthirsty boy. No. I can't. But somehow, I'm forced too. My hand is covering her mouth, yet I'm trying to apologize. I just hope Conner makes one wrong hit, so she can be out. But no luck, he stabs her three more times, all in her arms, and legs.

"Please Conner" I beg, looking at him.

"None of that" he growls "It's bad enough I've never been able to hunt, but here, the Capitol's got enough" and he slams it into her leg, and cuts down, to where her cut is.

She immeadiately screams, and it escapes my hand. Her legs writhe against the floor, and she's crying. Wanting to let go.

"Conner, stop it!" I shout, as I run.

"Thalia" his voice is deep, and very angry.

I turn towards him, and the girl. She's now cut all over. But he's not done. He releases her mouth.

"Where's your little cabinmate?" he asks.

She shakes head, and looks as though she's trying to speak, but it's not working.

"Alright then" he then laughs, and slowly, cuts into her forehead.

"Stop!" she shouts, moving away "Please"

She then coughs up an entire pool of blood, leaning over. But Conner's not ready to let go. He's not convinced that she even had one, he wants to give the Capitol a show, so they'll route for him. It's not a bad idea, but I'm not in the mood. I'm so sick. Layla grasps my shoulder, as I go by her.

"What's he doing?" she asks fearfully.

"Cutting up the girl to pieces" I tell her, as a scream pierces the air.

I turn around, his knife is in her arm, curving up and down, asking her. She's begging, crying, wanting to let go. I feel my heart pained. Suddenly, the knife enters her underarm, and she howls angrily, suffering beyond belief. Blood pours out like a flood. I run towards her, with my spear, but Jules catches my arms.

"Stop" he commands.

"Let me go!" I cry, struggling to get loose, but it's not much of an attempt, because he's stronger than me.

"She's done already" he tells me.

"But she's suffering!" I cry.

"We all will suffer Thalia" and then he lets me go.

I look back at her, blood, screaming, as she finally droops lower and lower. Then Conner, stabs her in the throat. But she's not gone. I want to shout, cry, scream. He takes it out, and blood flows. Most of it, is coming out of her mouth, and she's quivering. Not for long, her head falls back, and the cannon blows. I sigh, in relief. It's over. Finally. I drop my head, as to not see the blood corpse Conner searches through. When he's done, the hovercraft is there, and it picks up the girl, who is bloody and disgusting. I turn away, tearing up. Conner then tosses Layla back her knife, including the one he snagged from the dead girl.

"Here"

Layla catches it blindly, as she just stares ahead, unable to believe it. She just stares down. I see the gift in Conner's pack. A treatment cream pot. Perfect. If I didn't know how he got it. Jules goes up with Conner. I'm starting to think he's like a statue, appearing quite nice, except he's all stone, and he doesn't know anything about humanism. Well, I wish he did, because sometimes, that's what matters. Conner looks back at us.

"Are you guys coming?"

Reyce, Layla, and I look up. How can he sound so normal?

**Layla Thompson:**

_What did we just do? _That's the first thing on my mind. We took away someone's life, but very slowly. So slow… I don't know anymore. What's about it that makes it so special? It's ONE person. And I didn't kill her either. Maybe it's just the idea that I actually WOULD'VE done it. I would've killed someone, but not like that! I look up at Conner, as he and Jules disappear in the shadows. Thalia then picks up her spear, and follows. Her eyes show complete disgust, and maybe a little fear. I would understand. I always understand. But not Conner. At first, he seemed alright, just calm, and maybe a bit angry at the world. But now, I can see his other side. Violent, bloodthirsty, ready to ruin the life of anyone he sees. Just disgusting. I can't believe it's actually true.

I'm still shocked, but I find myself following, with Reyce behind me. I'll never walk this trail again, I don't care what Conner wants anymore. I just see that's it always the same thing. Oh well. I sigh loudly, hoping it'll cause something. Nothing as usual. I then tuck my knife into my pocket, and continue on walking. Thalia and the rest have stopped, to make we're coming. I nod to them, and they keep going. Why do we stop like this all the time? Why do we search all day for something? That killing, proved Conner's true colors. He may seem quite sentimental at times, but he's not. He's a killer. I may be a Career, but I'm not one of… them. I'm not a bloodthirsty freak. I haven't killed yet! I would kill, if it meant going home.

It seems to me, as most of my disease has disappeared over time. It's starting to get less and less worse. Not like on the first day. It's getting very cold, over day and day. In fact, I'm so cold, I can't feel it. It's like a living hell, except we're not dying yet. Ugh.

"Are you okay?" asks Thalia.

Am I okay? Who was scrunching in disgust and fear when Conner killed that girl? Me or her? She looks desolate, a bit sick, and more or less quite desperate for rest. Jules stoops by a little, until all three of us are walking together. Conner looks back, as though he thinks we're going to ditch him. To be honest, I don't think that would be so bad. I don't mind leaving him so much, except it would be one fighter gone. Besides, if he's alive, he's useful to us, even though we all have better scores then him. But scores sometimes don't tell a ton about things.

"Fine" I mutter, reaching for my knife.

She looks down, and back up, her eyes focused completely on the road ahead. There's a trail. I just can't believe that. But I guess they prefer not to have their tributes die of being bitten by something unknown, and dying, so that's why they create trails. Besides, most have nice trails to follow. I remember Arden and I hiking up trails. My other friends are cool too, but they don't generally break rules with us. They hate trouble. But I think it's just part of life, a little rebellion. Apparently, Derr doesn't. He threatened to break up with me, if I didn't stop going into the woods. And to be honest, since Derr does get me a lot of stuff, I stuck with him. I don't love him, he's very cruel at times, and that's why.

"You don't look like it" Thalia comments.

_Neither do you. _Her long, braided hair, is held back. She is taller than me, by what seems like a lot. But it's not that much. I can't really tell much though. Jules is taller than her, and bigger. It's a shame they didn't' know each other. I think they'd make good friends. Would Thalia and I? I try to picture that, but it doesn't work that much. I don't know, she's really cool, but since we're in the Hunger Games, it's kind of hard to have a complete friendship. It's harder to remember that you're going to have to kill them, even if we survive. I don't want to be the one to kill anyone. Not Reyce, not Jules, not Thalia. It would be heaven, to just go home without killing anyone, but that's almost impossible. In fact, it IS impossible. There's only about… two? Who got past it? The only surviving victor from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy. That drunk, disgusting man. Who've I've seen is broken. I know that something happened to him, so why take the risk? If you do, your life is miserable.

"I really am fine" I tell her.

Jules looks me over curiously. And by looking at him, you'd think that anything would break his sanity. He looks from Thalia, to me, to Thalia, over and over again. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. Like he's trying to contemplate whether we're going to live or not. I don't know. I don't look over my fellow tributes, and decided whether they're worth it or not. I've learned my lesson. I remember the Games with Johanna Mason, the girl from seven, who acted like such a coward, everyone ignored her, until they found out she could kill viciously, but it was too late for them, and she won and went home. I wonder if she has any family?

"Alright" she mutters, staring ahead, at?

We stop at the edge of what appears to be a cliff. Conner raises and eyebrow, as though trying to figure out if it is a trap, or not. He looks back at us, who just stare back. He then looks back at Reyce, with a smirk on. No. I just shake my head, but he's not bothering to look at me, they hold their glances for a while.

"Ready to try Reyce?"

**Gary Sue:**

We all sit around, Lili looks less cold then yesterday. I begin to miss home more everyday. Almost miss that swingset, my dad, my mom, even with their broken-hearts. At least we had a silent understanding. Lili doesn't even know I have a sister, I think. It's hard to tell, because some people know more than you think about them. I just sit down, trying to ignore the rest. I think of home, what will my "friends" be like when I die. They'll laugh like they did when I was reaped. When Mary died.

Lili eats slowly her sandwich, which I understand. It's not the best-tasting thing ever, which is a disadvantage at points in life. Very disadvantage. I look around, and dig into mine. Aaron is off somewhere, I don't know where. Lili looks up.

"How long have we been here?" she asks me.

Suddenly, I realize what she's asking. How long? I really have no idea. I haven't been paying attention. Let's see, I think this is our fourth day.

"Four days" I answer.

She then whistles in a low tone.

"Wow! I thought we were longer" she sighs and leans back "It really feels like we've been here a week, or maybe even two"

It's true, time goes VERY slowly in the arena, and you find yourself socializing with your allies. And if you don't have allies? Well, it's a lot harder. Not Aaron. I never really wanted much to do with him, and I haven't changed my mind. There's just something about him! So suspicious. Lili pulls her hood to her face, to cover up the blue spots from the cold. I do everything to keep from shivering, because it's a sign of weakness to the audience. Very much a sign of weakness, which makes things get complicated. They're probably hating on me, because of my sister. But she was lovable, right? And they can see me the same way? I don't know. It's definitely karma that this happened. Since the last thing I said to Mary was "I hate you". It's not going to be the last thing I say to Lili.

"Do you know what time it is?" asks Lili.

I wince. Why did she ask something like that? Of course I don't know! It's the arena, there's no time. And if there was, it wouldn't matter, because we can look at the sky, and figure it out. Believe me, I've done it enough at home. I slide underneath the low-hanging branches, and my stomach hurts, mostly from emotional pain. It's like that, being emotional. You just can't fully escape it, I turn my head back.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon" I tell her.

She nods, and looks away, as I slide in. And when I'm finally free, I begin to run, tirelessly. Just plain running, with nothing near, or far, or anywhere. Just a bunch of trees. I run and run, not caring who hears, or can hear. I hear shuffling behind me. And I stop in mid tracks, and collapse to the floor. Goddamit.

"Gary?" asks a voice.

I lift my head in shock. It's Aaron. He's standing there, sort of bent over, scythe in hand, lips pressed together.

"Go away" I mumble, trying to hide everything.

"It's okay" he tries to make me calm, but only adds onto my fear of being seen.

"Go away" I say louder, my voice trembling "It's not what you think"

To my surprise, he does go away. I look around, he's not there. I want to punch him, but don't know how. He was being somewhat kind to me, and now I'm going to repay him, by thinking cruel things about him. But nothing's fair right now. He has a better chance then me, even if he's a peaceful kid. He's still the better man, and I know that. And Lili's better then both of us. At least I can save her. I get up, trying to catch all my self-thoughts together. Forget it. It's stupid to cry for things that will never come back, like Mary, just a bunch of empty promises, which I will never make. I tuck my knife, into my belt, and make it back.

Both Lili and Aaron are eating, I sit down, Lili looks at me with a weird expression.

"Are you alright?"

I nod. And she hands me a piece of bread, and a slice of cheese. I take both of it, and combine them. So much better. It's nice to eat, finally, after all of this going on. It's just a bunch of fancy things, in my eyes. It's like clouds. I nibble at it. Aaron quickly finishes his, and drinks out of bottle of water. I raise my eyes towards him. It's not his.

"Where did you get that?" I ask softly.

He looks at me curiously.

"Are you sure you're alright? This is mine. I got it from the stream" and he points behind him.

"Sorry" I mutter, not really meaning it sincerely.

He nods, and turns around, towards my friend Lili.

"Why don't you come searching for more water?" he asks "You look like the right person for this kind of job"

And now he's taking my ally away from me. Clever, true. He's trying to get her on his side, so he can have her assistance, and get her to agree to go with him. That's his plan? Well, I'll show him. I step right up.

"Actually Lili was going to help me search for berries" I inform him.

Lili looks up at me, waiting for an explanation, and drops it, when she realizes that I just made it up. She doesn't see it though.

"Oh" Aaron mutters, looking down "Well, I'll see you guys soon" he then disappears.

After he's gone, Lili raises her head again.

"What was that about?" she asks me.

"I don't trust him" I tell her, flatly.

"Why not?"

"Just believe me on that Lili"

**Lilith Adler:**

I really don't know what's going on here. In fact, it frightens and confuses me. It's like they're fighting over me. I tell myself that it's not true, that it's only because they don't like each other, but I can't escape the feeling either. I just feel so stunned right now, as though I'm being used as an object. An object, to two boys who call themselves my allies. Oh whatever. At least they didn't kill me, and I'll have to play the helpless little girl as long as they are with me, so they won't. Is that what made Gary okay with letting me live? I really can't tell. It's hard to tell with boys. They just seem confusing at times.

"Please tell me what's going on Gary" I beg, looking quite gullible, and easy to believe whatever story is on.

"What do you mean" he asks, getting up from his bent down position.

"Well, you never told me we were going to pick berries" I tell him, crossing my arms, acting a bit disappointed.

He sighs.

"If you only knew Lili, what it's like for me, you'd understand" his voice is really soft.

"Well? What is it like?" I ask him.

He just shakes his head.

"It's not much Lili, but it's something, please, let's talk about something" he looks ready to break, so I lay it down.

"But you're okay, right?" I ask him, looking at him with a soft eyes.

"Sure" his voice is even softer than before, it's barely audible.

I look around, and bend downwards, as though I'm sure there's someone around, and while I am, it isn't that strong. I dig against the floor. Berries are all around, but I'm not sure which ones are good. I spent some good time at the survival area, but now I can hardly tell. There's bright red ones, which practically scream poison in my head. But Gary lifts one and pops it into his mouth, and is perfectly fine. Just wonderful. I take one too, and hold it up for him to see. He looks at it desperately, and nods. I eat it, feeling a bit unsure at first. But when it explodes into strawberry flavored juice, it's just unbeatable. I smile, and so does Gary.

"Some of these berries are really good" he explains, and holds up another "But ones like these, are just look alikes"

I stare at him, unable to understand. He goes on.

"You see? It looks like the berry you just ate, right?" I nod "Well, it's actually poisonous. Very poisonous. You will grow very sick, and begin to turn old. Then you'll die a very painful death" I shudder.

"But how can I tell" he raises his finger at me.

"I was just getting to that. Just break it open, the inside is different. You see?" he then takes the one next to it "This is real, because it has a light inside, it's bright red" he breaks it open, and indicates it "But if you break open this one, it's blue "he does the same.

I just watch, fascinated. Well, I'll make sure to remember that. And if I don't learn anything else today about poison, these are going to be the only berries I'll ever eat out here. But we have normal food too, so it really doesn't matter. I look at Gary.

"How did you know all that?" I ask him quietly "They couldn't have taught you ALL that in the training center" this is true, because usually, they want to confuse the tributes.

"Well" Gary pauses for a moment "You see, my dad used to take my sister and I down to the river, to fish, and hunt a little, so we used to see this"

I feel quite awkward about this, so I don't say much. I just stare down. It's the first time, that I really thought of my fellow allies as actual people, and not another tool for survival. Gary Sue. Brother, son, friend. All of those words, which apply to most of us. Me? I'm the sister, daughter, friend, troublemaker, class clown, manipulator. All of that comes in one girl, with light strawberry hair, which bounces when she walks. That's all me, and that's all there will ever be to me. I stand up.

"Why don't you do it anymore" I ask him.

He doesn't answer this, and only bows his head.

"It doesn't matter" he tells me.

I look down, but shrug it off. If he doesn't want to tell, he doesn't want to tell. I shouldn't interfere. It doesn't matter after all! But why is it SO hard convincing myself that? I don't know, maybe it's because I have the tendency, to feel sorry for people. And seeing Gary, the eighteen year-old, just staring into the mud, glumly, is enough to make the world turn around. I look at some fruit in a tree, before I realize that it's actually FOOD! I then look down at Gary.

"Are those fruits edible?" I ask him.

He looks up.

"Sure"

I then grasp onto a branch, very tightly, because I'll always have a fear of falling. Always. I then swing my foot up, careful not to go too far. I then climb onto the next branch. They're up pretty high. I then reach, but they're barely in grasp. Or a bit far from it. I groan, and pull myself up more. Gary doesn't look up, instead focuses on the soil, as if looking for something. For what? There's no more berries, the rest are on trees, but he seems to be looking at the soil. He's strange alright. But it seems as though he knows what he's doing. I then quickly place my arm up, when I realize I'm about to fall. I gasp for breath. Thank God That would've been something! I laugh, but not much, because my foot flips. Gary just laughs.

"You remind me of her sometimes"

**Jules Eade:**

"Be careful" cries Layla from behind me, as Reyce steps onto the platform.

It took us quite some time, to convince him that it's not entirely bad, to go up there, and hike across, to a place, that's easier to reach. I don't know about this kid sometimes, I really don't. Layla and Thalia watch in complexity, Conner in triumph. He knows it's not safe, and that Reyce could easily fall and break his neck, but that's what he wants. He hated Reyce the minute he pointed his arrow at him, and he knows that losing him, would put Layla in something to mourn for. I can't say he doesn't like Layla, or Thalia, but he doesn't like them much either. He thinks they're tough, but not enough. Not enough for the Hunger Games. I really couldn't tell, because now, I'm fanning away the cold from my face, which is frost-bitten.

"Hurry the hell up!" shouts Conner, to the stumbling Reyce.

And of course, like the kid he is, Reyce goes ahead. He knows he's in a risk, but he doesn't want to be kicked out of the clan, or that's bad news for him. I stand there, with my sword in my hand. Large and full of it. I tap my foot against the ground, since I'm ready for action. I haven't had much since Conner killed that girl. It's a shame I couldn't do it myself. For me, I could've known if she was lying or not. And if she was, that would mean a quicker death for her. Sometimes, life is unfair, it doesn't make a difference. I've lived unfairness, since I was three. And that's all I've been trained for. Careers, lunging at me, killing, complete destruction. Some people must've thought I was crazy, training like I did, and I understand. Well, after forever, I do. It has been forever.

Conner stands there, bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot. I didn't know they'd have some of those here, since usually, they like people to kill face to face, but honestly, they're a good weapon. Good for hiding and killing. Sometimes, it goes so fast, people won't see where you are. That's the advantage. Right there. I step forward, and turn to Conner.

"How's the rope?" I ask him.

"Steady" he answers.

Conner's not a good person, but neither am I. We're not friends, we're not even together on anything. He's a killer by birth, I'm a killer by training. But we understand each other for it. I know every step he does, because it's familiar to me, he knows every step I do, makes sense. I could see why he took his time with that injured girl. I can see that, but I wouldn't do it, unless I had a better reason to, which I didn't. I haven't any reason to kill anyone in that sort of manner. I don't need approval, I have survival skills on my own. And besides, we have lots of food, so it won't matter.

"It's a bit uneventful today" murmurs Conner "I don't think our opponents are awake" and there's a hint of a smirk on his face.

I just stare, and look down. He's more then I imagined. Layla looks ahead, and shouts in alarm.

"Reyce! Watch out!"

The kid whips around, terrified, and ducks as an arrow flies past him. Suddenly, all our weapons are notched, and ready for action, as we expect to see someone, when I realize it's not a person. It's a trap. Again.

"Rey-" but Thalia pulls her down, as another arrow showers down.

Looking confused as hell, Reyce begins to run for the exit, but the bridge breaks, and down he goes. Layla lets out a shriek, and we all run for the edge, except Conner, who seems to be awaiting something.

"Reyce!" calls Layla.

We all look down, but there's no answer. However no cannon. He must still be alive. I look at Thalia, who's eyes are terrified. I need to do something. I then hand my backpack to Thalia.

"It's your turn to hold on sweetheart" I tell her, as I roll down.

"Wait" she cries, but I'm on the next rock.

It's a mess of all kinds of rock, completely broken and sharp. There's hardly a chance he's alive, but if he is, that's pure amazing. But, there's no such thing as luck, and it's likely not. And if he was, he'd be terribly wounded. Suddenly, I hear shuffling. I stop for a second, and pull my sword out, ready to attack, but I realize he's beneath my feet, Reyce's bloody face. I jump backwards.

"Reyce?" I ask, leaning closer.

I can see the glint of his eyes, and I throw some stuff off of him, until I can see him, bare. He's not terribly wounded in anywhere, but his face, arms, and legs, and maybe a little bit in his chest. He looks around, with tears in his eyes.

"Help" he musters.

I don't say anything, just look around. If Conner knows Reyce is wounded, he'll dump him off, to live and let die on his own. But Layla and Thalia wouldn't be fun to deal with either, so I lift him out of there, he winces.

"Jules?" asks a voice above me.

"I'm down here Thalia!" I shout, leaning my head backwards.

Then I see a streak of red, before I realize it's her red streaks. As she jumps down, her hoodie falls up.

"Reyce" she mutters, looking over his bloody body.

He doesn't say anything, but lurches over. We catch him fully, and sit him up, and soon Layla is behind me.

"Here" she cries, handing me the treatment cream.

I look at it, if we put it on Reyce, then it'll heal him, and likely enough, and hopefully, he won't feel anything. But it's hard knowing this. Finally, I make up my mind, and we observe, as the liquid pours onto his head.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

"Here" I say, dumping the last piece of bread in Bea's lap.

She looks up at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

I then sit down next to her.

"I mean, enjoy our last piece of bread" I inform her.

She looks at me curiously, as though she's trying to sense any kind of "sarcasm" but picks it up.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

The truth is: I already ate, and that's why, but no need to tell right now. I zip up my jacket. She looks at me.

"Any new activites today?" she asks me.

I shake my head, and we're both silent, as she nibbles on her bread. Her jacket is half zipped up, and her sleeping bag is a mess, while my side, is nice and clean. I'll want to keep it that way, in case there's an emergency, and we're going to want to move. I lean backwards, and pretend to be focused on the birds outside. It's the fourth day, and it already feels like a week being here. Bea looks up.

"Isn't it a bit colder then yesterday?" she asks me.

Yes Bea, it is colder then yesterday. But not by a little bit. I guess it's just because she's inside. I wonder if the lake has turned back today. Then, an idea pops into my mind, however I'm not sure I'm going to carry it out. To go see the lake. It's a huge risk, I know that. I remember when Bea was almost caught in that trap, if it weren't for the boy from District 11. So we were both pretty lucky, I guess. Because now, neither me or her would have as much security. But we don't, without Krow. I guess I've gotten quite over it, since this IS the Hunger Games. I lean backwards. Should we? Because I know, that sometimes, the Capitol usually keeps stuff full for us, and sometimes will release something like a feast. But something tells me, that they're satisfied, because there's no sign of one. I groan. Maybe not. I mean, what's it going to be for, if the Career pack is already there? Or if there's nothing? Then, it'll be for nothing. All for nothing.

Bea looks down. I bet she's still embarrassed from yesterday. Yeah, whatever. I step out of the tent, as the biting cold enters my jacket. My knife is in my hands. I thought I heard something, or maybe I was looking for a reason to get out. I turn towards Bea.

"Let's move" I tell her.

She raises her head, and looks at me with surprised eyes.

"What!" she asks, quivering.

"You heard me" I tell her.

We both stare at each other, with almost rival looks. I shake my head. She hasn't got a BIT of sense does she? Why is she even my ally? I don't understand anymore. Is it because…. Well, I don't know. That's the problem. I look at her, those quivering eyes, and I wonder, for the first time, why I chose her to be my ally. I then remember her, sewing my jacket, smiling at me, helping me out sometimes. I guess that's why. Even though she's not that sensible, she's still my partner, and she's helped me a ton. And I have to pay her in return. I look down.

"Where are we moving?" she asks, getting up.

"The woods" I tell her, picking up my backpack.

She looks uncomfortable, and I know why. It's because she doesn't want to get into any trouble. Well, isn't that the Hunger Games? Everyone has trouble! It's if you're smart enough to get out of it. I don't know. I plop down and begin packing, she looks at me, scared.

"Wait!" she then grasps my shoulder, so we're facing each other "You're serious?"

I let out a breath.

"Of course Bea!" I then stand up, and wipe my damp hands on my jacket "Listen. There is more security there"

"And more traps" she murmurs.

I shake my head.

"But there's also more food, more people, that way, we could build more allies onto ours. Right?" I ask her.

She appears to take this in, and for a while, I expect her to say yes.

"No, I'm not going" she says, turning away.

"Fine then"

I quickly pick up my stuff, and take hers, and push it out. She looks at me, as if I'm crazy.

"What're you doing?" she asks.

I look at her, quite hardly.

"This is my tent. If you're not coming, you're not coming" I then sigh "It's the way it has to be"

She then sits down, as I take down the tent. I'm planning to find a cave somewhere, and settle there. After all, caves are very supportive, and you usually don't get found, because people are scared of them. It takes a while, to bring down the tent, with only one person, but it works. Bea just watches me, from the side of her eye. It's her choice whether she wants to die or not. I'm feeling bad, which isn't normal, and she's not helping. I try to convince myself, it's only better. It's one less mouth to feed. One less person to take care of. But also, one skill missing, one ally gone. I then pat out the fire, and get ready to go, when she jumps up.

"Alright! I'll come with you!" she shouts "Just please!"

I look at her, downwards.

"Spot on" I mutter, as she scrambles to pack her things.

I sit down, as I watch her, and wonder if I'm right. Should we go into the forest? I don't know. All I know, is that I'm preserving another life? But what I don't know, is whether that's a good thing, or a bad thing. Because many things here aren't what they seem. Usually, saving someone's life is really good. Unfortunately, that doesn't apply the same way here.

**Bea Nuova:**

I scramble to pick up my stuff, as he watches me with calm eyes, that seem to belong to a tiger. I pretend not to pay attention, to be focused, but it's so hard, when someone is watching you so closely. I pull a few of my strings, my sleeping bag, my blanket, my backpack, and my knife to me, by the time he's already waiting for me, staring down, like a tiger on a prey. I don't know what's going to through my thoughts, I'm just worried that he'll leave me here, undefensive, lonely, without sponsors.

"I'm ready" I cry, as I pop up.

He looks at me, my jacket half zipped up, my hair all messy, my sleeping bag tucked under my arm, my sewing kit tucked under the other arm, holding my knife in my hand, my backpack carried unstably on my shoulders. And the blanket drooping over me. He just shakes his head.

"We're going to be hiking for a while, so you better get comfy"

I think about it. True. This is far away from the comfort I used to know, so I set it down. I zip up my jacket, swing up my backpack, tuck my sleeping bag in there before I do, and my sewing kit, put my knife in my pocket, and look at him again. He nods in approval.

"Much better" he says, and begins to walk.

After a little hesitation, I follow. Is this really smart? Necessary? Going out into the woods, where there could be ALL types of creatures. We're better off here, in my eyes. At a clearing, before a large fall at the ledge. I sigh. Maybe he's afraid of falling off. I don't know how long it lasts, but I'm not going to find out, besides, the last thing anyone needs, is an injury.

I have a huge fear of bees, so when I spot tracker jackers up in a tree, I just freeze, and look at them, paralyzed with fear. That one little nest, so full of them, ready to sting. And kill. I just stand there, until Abe realizes I'm caught in a trance. He shakes his head.

"Come on Bea" he says, shaking my shoulder.

I put my hand on his, and I just stay there, wanting to cry, but not able to. He doesn't see them, but when his eyes lift, he gasps, and mutters in a low voice.

"Get back"

I whimper, but he pulls me pack a little. I know, that they're triggered by movement, or at least dangerous ones, and something tells me that the Hunger Games love violence, being what they are. As I step back, I snap a twig. Abe looks at me in alarm.

"What?" I ask, almost fearlessly.

Abe just points, they have risen. Their stingers are pointed outwards, however not ready to charge, but if we move, they will be. I whisper to Abe.

"Please? They can't be there forever, can they?" I ask him, fiercely under my breath.

He suddenly jerks.

"It's too late" he shouts.

I look up as the bees rise on us. I'm prepared to lay down, and let them kill me, slowly, but at least gone from this hell. My legs are quivering, my eyes are bulging.

"Run!" shouts Abe, weakly.

I don't hesitate, I speed off, where he already is, and we're both running. By the minute I'm running, I'm also panting. I can hear their stings behind me, and I scream. Abe doesn't protest. I'm going to die. They're catching up. Tears flood down my face like a tsunami. I knew it was no hope! I knew it! Abe's hand is there, but the stingers are climbing into my back. No! They're beating me.

"Over there!" shouts Abe, kind of happily.

I feel alarmed, shocked. I'm slowing down, the stingers are going into me, I'm seeping into a long sleep, of drowsiness, and Abe's hand on my arm, is the only thing keeping me awake. _Stay! Stay! No! Go away! You don't belong here! _Little arguments going through my head. The place turns stone cold, and red hot at the same time. Fire, ants, bees. And suddenly, I hit a hard cold floor, and they encircle me.

My eyes open, and I'm in… nothing. Pitch black ahead. My body aches, and I see illusions climbing around. I'm thirsty. I need water. Anything. There's buzzing, and I immediately sit up.

"Get down" whispers a voice, harshly.

The smooth, cold face of Abe appears before me. At first, I don't know who he is, I reach around for my knife, but he catches my hand.

"You remember?" he asks.

I sigh, and calm down, and then I try desperately to calm myself, nothing works.

"Here" he says, offering me some water.

I look at it, suspiciously. Maybe it's poisoned, ready to kill. But his hand pushes it upwards, and stream of water fills my mouth. The reaction is immediate. I settle down. Abe is my partner, my friend, my ally. I can trust him. I can trust him.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

I shrug.

"What happened?"

He then grits his teeth hard, and looks down.

"The tracker jackers. They took our tent. They're still out there, waiting for us. I scrambled into a cave" he points upwards "The rock is made, so that they can't come in" he then looks behind him "But they're not going away, I don't think they will"

I shudder. That means that we'll likely be stuck here, until everyone dies, or until we die ourselves. I look up at Abe, that honest face. He doesn't want to hurt me, and I don't want to hurt him. How will we fare? Where will we get our water? It doesn't make much sense to me. He then sees my expression.

"Don't worry so much, Bea. We'll do fine. Hey! Maybe someone will come along, and the jackers will give them hell, and we'll be fine" Tough luck.

**Mara Mason:**

"One death today" Kiy announces, handing me some food.

"I heard" I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Really? That's one hell of a surprise"

I turn towards her, thinking she's serious, but she just rolls her eyes. I shake my head.

"You have no idea" I tell her.

She then picks up her bow and arrow.

"I'm going to go make sure, the outside is clear" she tells me, as she leaves.

As she leaves, my hands seek a jacket, because it's so cold, my hand could freeze off. I find Kiy's old one, and I gladly wrap it around me. She got it at the Cornucopia, well, the other one at least. This is one is normal, but it's good enough. I lost mine, yesterday, in an incident, which involves a whole lot more than needed. It seems like everyday, more people keep dying. Can't there just be one, where NOTHING goes wrong?

"Where's my knife?" she asks, she pops back in.

"Here" I practically shriek, as I throw it to her.

"Thanks" she then leaves.

Thank God. I take off my jacket, showing all the bruises. The spot where Kiy kicked me, the spot where Zoe kicked me. Everyone uses me as a dog, but I don't mind. If they underestimate me, that's good. It means they don't go after me. The spirit from District 9, just like the one I say, when I say riding along the Chariots. My little, sweet spririt. Oh my spirit! Please believe me! I'll never do you, no harm! I then laugh. It's a fun joke, all the time, and I guess that's what we crave in the Hunger Games, something good to happen. Well, there's none.

Maybe a feast, maybe a fiesta, whatever! To me, it's all the same. If I can't kill, if I'm the last person left, they'll kill my partner for me. Oh well. I sigh. None of this is making much sense anymore. The whole Hunger Games, now that I think about it. Standing here, doesn't even feel real. It's like I'm floating or something, like my spirit. Like the phantom. Me, the little girl from 9. With a boyfriend. Oh god.

Kiy returns a moment later, with a squirrel, and a white, but very bloody bunny on her back. I turn away, it's disgusting.

"I'm sorry if it grosses you out" apologizes Kiy, putting her catch down "But that's how we do stuff here!"

I nod, but don't' look ahead, because any bloody bunny, doesn't sound to good to me, and not a whole does right now. She looks up at me.

"What's up?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

She just shrugs, and forces a smile, and maybe a little laugh.

"I mean, you look weird" she tells me.

"Thanks" I mutter, leaning back, against the cold floor.

"No" Kiy says, as though it was really offensive, which it's not "I mean, you look sad"

"Aren't all of us?" I ask her "When was the last time you communicated with your family?"

She doesn't answer, and then, I realize that, she may not even have a family. It's the first time I realize, that I know so little about her, besides that she's Kiy Everblossom, from District 11, who is good with weapons, and is likely to win, if the Careers don't. But the Careers always do. They did last year. But at least the Career was a person, and not a piece of stone. Hard-core stone. I don't know about our Careers, they seem genuinely normal to me, but you never know! Some people appear as they aren't. Most Careers are bloodthirsty animals, who only want blood for dinner, lunch, and breakfast. I look at Kiy.

"Why aren't you a Career?" I ask, resting my head, in my hands.

She looks up at me.

"Because I didn't volunteer" she presses her lips together "And I'm from District 11"

"So?" I ask.

"District 11 is a poor district, with very hard keeping" she explains "You're practically doomed to life of horror if you live there" and from her voice, I can tell, she's not joking, not one bit.

But she doesn't joke, unless she really wants to, and I know that, so I just stare. In 9, we have quite a bit of rights, I mean, it's home to me, so I can't really tell, or compare it to anywhere. Willow always says, that Bill wants everything to do with the Capitol. Not because he loves it, because he hates it. But he wants to know all about it, so he can bring it down. I really don't know HOW they're going to do that, because it really doesn't seem likely to me. Any rebellion, seems like suicide. I look up at Kiy.

"So, it's too strict, to… urm…. do anything?" I ask her, a bit unsure how I should put it.

She looks at me, with a weird look.

"What do you mean, by anything?" she asks.

I shrug.

"Oh I mean, like have a little fun"

She then sighs.

"It's a really hard system. You can have fun, within limits. Maybe a little too many limits" she pauses for a moment, thinking, and then continues "Like climbing trees, you can climb, but you can't go too high, or you'll be whipped"

I do get it. You can do this, but you can't do too much. But it depends how far too high is. I look at Kiy, and I can tell it's pretty crazy. Why? It was District 12 that rebelled the hardest, next to District 13. Why did they take their wrath out on 11? Maybe. I don't know. I look at Kiy.

"How do you have fun?" I ask her.

She sighs and sits down.

"A lot of times, I really don't Mara. It's not so simple. Sometimes, they don't even let you know what's punishable" she pauses again "It comes from experience"

**Nate Morgue:**

Nobody. So many hours, and nobody. I lean backwards, great. I sit here, awaiting something like a trap, or some mutts to come around, and finish me off. Well, soon enough, my wish will come true. I hear noises, but nothing jumps out at me. I'm well enough, to move a little bit now, just a little bit. I grasp onto the tree, and pull myself up, using all the force I can. I groan with pain. It hurts like crazy. The cut disallows me to move so much, without feeling terrible pain in my leg. I grit my teeth, and move on. More thoughts enter my mind. Like Amanda going into the Hunger Games. I shudder. Just the thought, is above and beyond despicable. The last thing people need, is too watch two siblings, die in the same Games, and Amanda doesn't have many skills, so she won't last.

I let out a little grunt, as I pull myself to my feet. I press all my weight on my half-good leg, which is also burnt from the lake, and almost broken. The other leg is still bleeding, sprained at the ankle, swollen at the knee, and much more, for when I fell from the tree. Whoever threw the knife, hurt me worse, then they probably think they did. Some people might say : what's a little knife wound? Well, this isn't a little knife wound, this is the real thing. It hurts just to see it. I push up on my knees, and then I'm on my feet. I can breathe now.

Grasping onto the tree desperately, I try to move an inch, with little success, and very painful spasms through my leg. I drop on the ground immediately. This isn't improving. I grab on again, and I try to push up. Up there, I have food, I have a backpack, I have my sleeping bag. People can't reach me up there, and that's good enough. But there are tree-climbers, I'm sure, and it's not that high, so there's always a chance. But who cares? I'll be better hidden up there. And that's what matters in these woods, these frozen woods. I quickly move down a notch, and squat down there, in the position of the tiger. Like a tiger waiting for someone to come along.

For the first time today, I think of all my friends and family back home, usually the tributes forget about them, when they're here, in the arena. But I don't, because I know they're out there watching me right now, every second I'm here. It's just another freaky game to play. I sit down, so my legs are dangling over the edge. I look down. It's much longer then you would've guessed. Just by looking up. My sleeping bag, and my stuff is not so far away, but it seems as it is. Just two more branches, swings, and I'll be there. I should still put it in the tree, but lower, so I can reach it in one swing, that way, I won't have to suffer so much.

"Ugh" I mutter, as I stand up.

Both me legs shake under all the pressure, and pain I'm putting them in, so I quickly grab unto the branch, before I can fall. I don't dare hang on it though, because it doesn't really look so stable. I then swing my legs up. A sting fills them, and my eyes tear up. It's no use. I'm going to die like this. Blood pours out from my leg, I have to look away, to keep from being disgusting. Names gush through my mind. Isabella, Duncan, Horace, Vee, Amanda. All of the people I loved. Even Vee, who thinks I'm just nothing but worthless. Nothing but worthless.

I'm not worthless, and it's the first time I actually realize that. Maybe at home, I wasn't too helpful, but here, I've survived for a while, and maybe a little hope is securing in my body, to take with me to my final moments, if I have them. If only I had a sponsor, I could win. All I really need is one sponsor, just for one time. But no one seems willing to do that.

My eyes flutter a little bit, frightfully, as I hoist myself up, unto the next branch. One more, and then another. I quickly climb, moving my legs as fast as I can, trying to not use them as much as possible. I'm even higher now, which almost looks about as high as the beginning of the Games. I remember now, the pain of the cold water, the large fall, the pain of my feet smacking against the water. I've never been really good with water, as far as lakes and rivers go, since that's really all we have in our District. But oceans? No one can stand that. Besides, the only lakes we have, are just little ponds, that are swimmable, if you're careful. But you HAVE to be careful, otherwise, it doesn't work out a whole lot.

I swam as hard as possible through that, breathing at the top of my lungs. I couldn't see other tributes for a long time, and then I saw the girl from District 4, she tried to kill me. But killing someone with their own weapon doesn't always work, because I've learned defense too, I dodged right in time. I hid in the bushes, by the time I reached the Cornucopia. I was about to get shot, but it didn't work. I guess he had his arrows jammed or something. Or maybe he just missed. He was the vicious Career, from 1. I saw two boys die, which was quite unusual, since usually so many people die in the beginning. But I don't know anymore. I hid, and then gathered my stuff, and earned my burnt leg.

I look up, as I hear a noise. As I slip from the tree, my hand secures on my sleeping bag, and backpack, and they come down with me.

**Aria Charin:**

"Dang" I mutter, as I pull up the empty bottle from the floor.

It's meant to catch some food, but it doesn't work. I learned it in survival, but I guess I wasn't listening properly. I must be an idiot, to think I'll survive without anything. Well, the mutts went away, and didn't see me. One of their little "bloodsuckers" lunged at me, but I killed him, moments after he drew some blood from me. I still feel awkward about it. It was a tiny place on my arm, the forearm. I reach towards it, it's all blue. I turn away.

I decided to give up on hunting. I've never done it well enough. I never will. I understand we needed survival back home, but that didn't mean hunting in the woods. Oh god. I place my head in my hands, as I sit down on a rock.

So this is it? Staying around? Mourning for what happened? Is that all the Game I'm going to play? I'M the small one here, the little lonely one. The Capitol likes that, if you play well at your Game. Well, I don't have a game. I don't even have a drink of water. I'm thirsty, but there's nothing. There's the lake, but that's covered in acid. Really bad acid, that could burn off my entire body, and haven't I promised my siblings that I'd come back. The begging of Seraphine and Michael, the tears of little Chrissy, the confused look of Jeremy. Those are the memories I hold in me right now, as a reminder, that home is where I belong, and home is WHERE I need to go. When I win.

I then kick some branches out of my way. It's no use, being out here alone, without a friend, or an ally. I wonder what it would be like to have an ally. Well generally, I'm very quiet, so I probably won't do with one. My knife is tucked into my pocket, where no one can get hurt, except my enemies. I walk down the trail. It's frosty. I'm almost turning blue. My hair is hopelessly tangled in all sorts of terrible ways. My face is pale, and like I said, almost blue. I look like the goddess of snow, and coldness, and of poverty. I was poor, but not like this.

I can now vividly remember all the sights and smells of the Capitol. Warm, safe, happy, and so full of it. What would've I been, if I hadn't been reaped? Well, I'd take care of family, all the same, not caring if the world came down on me. I'm starting to regret not putting on a show for the Capitol, because that would win me some nice presents from them. Maybe a little something from my own District. That would be nice. A loaf of bread, a piece of meat. Just anything to eat! I wish now, that I had been sweet and smiley on the Chariots, like most of the other tribute. I wish I had been fun and loving at the interviews, maybe a little bit mysterious. Unforgettable. I remember my mentor's words. I remember the entire conversation we had.

_"Aria" shouted Ming as she walked up to me, as I was running up the stairs._

_I turned around._

_"What?"_

_"Aria!" she shouts._

_She is much taller than me, with big muscles._

_"What?" I muttered, leaning against the door._

_She caught up to me, her fist shaking._

_"What went on out there?" she asked, annoyed._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You were about as entertaining, as dirt, beneath your feet" she practically screamed. _

_I looked back up at her._

_"Well maybe you could've given me something to work with!" I shouted back, she then backs up, surprised by my sudden anger._

_"You don't get it do you?" there's alarm in her voice "That INTERVIEW was your ticket to winning! And you just blew it all up. You're as desireable, as an ape, you are as beautiful, as a gorilla. You were as exciting, as dirt! No one's going to sponsor you"_

_At first, I took it lightly. So? How were they going to help me? But then her words sank in, and I realized I had made a mistake. _

That seems years ago, when I was enjoying feasts, getting prepped up for my slaughter, and even more. I wish I had done more to win the crowd's attention. I know she's right, I knew she was right, but I refused to believe it. I told myself, that I could win without them, that the Districts could win without the Capitol. Well, maybe that's true, but it's not easy. And I'm not winning. I sit down, and sigh. A tear rolls down my cheek. It's much too late now to do anything about it.

I stand up, then I remember her saying something, by convincing them I'm still worthy. Have I done that so far? No. I've been chased by mutts, bitten by a bloodsucker, and so much more. Attacked by a wolf. So? I've stood through all that. But then, I realize that was not what Ming was talking about. I know now. They want me to take on a small, but deadly angle.

Small but deadly? It's a stretch, but it'll help. If they think I'm useful, that I can do something rather than hang around, then I'll get more sponsors. I curse myself, for not thinking of it before. Small, but deadly. There are people who use that angle. I then stand up again. I turn out plain, honest, maybe a little sullen and hostile, but not here. Maybe I can convince them, it was all wrong. Maybe. I stand up, and take a smile.

"Wake up Capitol" I say, as if they can actually hear me "Because the show is on"

It sounds stupid, but it seems to me, that they crave stupid things.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

We sit, not facing each other, Mara and I. I managed to catch a few white bunnies. They're fat, and I'm sure they're good, but Mara wants to eat them now, but I want to save them until later. My stomach growls, so I take out a pack of crackers. For the first time this hour, Mara turns toward me, in alarm.

"You can't have those to yourself!" she shouts, moving for them.

Annoyed, I pull them out of her grasp.

"Calm down" I instruct "I was going to give some to you"

She then calms down, looking down, but still a bit angry. I shake my head. She can be annoying at times. I look at the pack. There's at least seventeen crackers in there. I went hunting today, I'll have at least nine, she can have eight.

"Why can't we have the kill?" she asks me, a little bit whiny.

"Because" I growl, as I open the pack.

"Because what?"

I turn towards her.

"Because if you're smart" I tell her, a bit angrily "You'll save up your food! So that when you're hungry, and there's none left, you still have leftovers!"

She seems shocked by sudden anger, but I'm the one with issues, yelling all the time. I take out eight.

"Here" I mutter, handing them to her.

She then turns away, and begins nibbling. I have a feeling she won't finish them all, after what I said to her. I slowly pull one to my mouth, as I can see the pink streaks in between. I scowl. Why do they focus on pink crackers? Is there much more stupid things they can do? Like be naked in public? To be honest, I have seen people naked in public, because they like to show off their bodies. And others don't mind! In District 11, being naked, means death, again. After all the things I can list for being killed for, they still have that one. Sometimes, more like all the time, I can't understand these people.

"Why are they pink?" asks Mara.

"Because they come from the Capitol" I tell her.

She just look at them weirdly.

"It looks like a crap my brother took" she then smirks a little.

I think about this, and end up laughing. It's amazing someone can use that kind of language. What? Are the little pink heads going to cry, and refuse to sponsor us, because we made fun of their crackers? Well they can go ahead, because the crackers are actually really good. Mara seems to still be enjoying her little joke. It may sound weird, but she's the only person, besides my father and Cienna, that I'm fine with sharing a room with. In fact, I wouldn't really care, if we were smashed up against each other. It gets like that, when you become allies with someone, even for a week. I sometimes feel the comfortable with Jay, but not the entire time. I miss them all, even though I usually don't let on for good measure. I wish I was with them right now, to have them cheering me on.

I look at Mara. It's hard to believe we're both sixteen. She looks fourteen, because she's so small. Maybe a little bit childish. It's even more amazing she has a boyfriend. Usually, I think of her, as a younger girl. Maybe even thirteen, or twelve. I look her over, from that blonde hair, to those distinguished features. Me? I'm pretty small, but not that small. I'm a bit taller, but I look more mature in body wise. Mara stares out.

"Do you know everyone's name out here?" she asks me, slowly.

"Most of them" I tell her "There's violent kid from District One. That girl Thalia's from there also" I purse my lips in thought "And then there's that Layla girl from District Two, and Lili and Gary from Three" I then count on my finger "Bigandburly from four-"

"Who's alive?" she asks me.

"All of the ones I just mentioned. Plus the girl from 7, Abe and Bea from 8, You are from… nine?" she nods, and I continue "Both from ten. I'm from eleven, and I think Aaron Dait is still alive. Then the little kid from twelve"

She nods.

"You really know your stuff"

"Yeah" I pop another cracker into my mouth "I like to know my competitors. It really allows to me advance" I then smile wickedly at her "That way, I'm one step ahead of them"

"Does anyone know about you?" asks Mara.

"You do" I tell her.

"I know, but not much" murmurs Mara.

I look at her, kind of softly. Maybe I'm beginning to soften up to her. Usually, I'm known to be a tough friend. You have to break through me first, before you actually get into my heart, but it's really hard to do that, no matter who you really are. Mara just looks ahead, like nothing ever happened. I look backwards.

"You seem quite skilled too, with a knife, and with traps" I tell her.

"A six isn't amazing" she mutters, sadly.

"Hey" I cry "I got a five, you should be thankful"

"I know" she says "But you wanted a low score, so people would underestimate you" she looks down in shame "I really tried"

I shrug it off.

"It doesn't really matter Mara. Sometimes, you have hidden talents. Don't worry about it. There's been kids with HORRENDOUSLY low scores go home. Believe me"

She looks up at me.

"Thanks Kiy"

I feel a bit shocked at my own words, because we know we're not supposed to get attached to other tributes. However, I really can't help but smile, just a little bit, so she can see I feel the same way. Either way, if we're friends or enemies, I'm glad I have an ally. I feel bad for people who don't. It's a real advantage to take.

"Don't worry about it"

**Aaron Dait:**

Lili and Gary finally turn up from the woods. It seems like it was forever. They are holding in berries, and some fruits. They look good… enough I suppose. Not perfect, like the ones back home, that Mom used to buy for us. It seems so long ago, when that happened. Now, it's all over, as usual. I sit down and watch, as they approach.

"Any good luck?" I ask them.

Lili nods, and lays her down on the little "table" we made for us to eat. Gary doesn't say a word. He despises me, it doesn't take a therapist to know that. It's not impossible. He likes Lili though, and I guess that's what we share in common.

"One second" she tells us, as she gets up to go into the tent.

I look at Gary, trying to see his hate for me, in his eyes. He doesn't meet mine though, and just stares down.

"What kind of berries are those?" I ask him, trying to sound friendly, after what I've encountered today.

"I don't know" he murmurs, after a little pause.

I sigh, he doesn't like me for sure. Maybe I can convince him I'm a friend. Maybe. I look up at him.

"Look Gary" I say, but he doesn't raise his head "I'm sorry for coming into your alliance, really, I am, but I really needed someone"

He looks at me.

"That's why I took on Lili" he mutters, looking down.

"I just want you to understand. I didn't want you to distrust me. You may not like me, but just please don't count me out like that. I can be really useful" I tell him, hoping he'll listen.

He sighs.

"Well now, you talk sensibly. You know I don't like you" he sighs and looks away "But I guess I take you, in a way. Besides, Lili needs all the protection she can get"

His voice trembles a bit when he talks, and I think there's reason behind all of these. Him wanting Lili alive like I do. I look at him.

"I understand"

Lili then comes out, with a bigger jacket on, and she looks at us, a bit accusingly. When we don't give her an explanation, she just sits down.

"I'm sorry, I had to chance. I was really uncomfortable. By the way she says it, I can't be sure whether she was uncomfortable with us, or with her outfit, but her face is calm, so I can't really guess. I just smile.

"Welcome back"

She laughs a little, and then sits down. Her eyes cast on the food.

"So fruit, some water?" she asks, looking at us.

I nod.

"That's all we have"

"Don't we know how to hunt?" she asks us, looking up.

"A little" I confess "But there's not much in these woods, and I'm not that good"

She nods, and begins to eat a little biy. Gary and I both watch her, just a little bit glumly. I can tell she feels uncomfortable. I understand. Being with two boys who are older than you is never a good thing. Ask Rachel. Especially since we just met. Like what? A few days ago? Maybe even less. I can't tell what day it is anymore. I look up at the sky, which is grey as usual. I groan. Don't they ever get tired of it. I mean, I'm not, but they ARE the Capitol, and change and entertainment mean almost, well, everything to them. They crave it. Well, they're not giving it to us. Besides, sometimes, the tributes die of the cold, and that's not fun to watch. So usually, they change it to something different. Who knows? Maybe we'll make up to a desert instead of a frost island. Whatever really. I look up to the sky. I wonder how much Snow is going to make me pay. Make me regret being alive. I know he will, it's no question, with no answer. Honestly, I really don't know what gets into these people, that makes them think they're so much better than us, just because they live in big fancy houses, with nice decorations.

"Hey, aren't these those wildberries?" I ask, pointing to one.

"What?" Lili asks, fearfully.

"Yeah. I mutter, they look like them. Maybe not" I say reassuringly.

They both look at me.

'I guess the only way to know-" begins Gary, but I grab a berry before he can finish.

"What are you doing?" he hisses.

Without answering, I throw the berry out. There's a bird flying above, who catches it. He then swoops down on it. Gary and Lili watch, fearful. It quickly swallows up the berry. Nothing happens.

"Well, I guess it's fine" murmurs Gary, more than a little bit angry that I "wasted" one of our berries.

I wish he hadn't spoken so soon. Suddenly, the bird looks up in alarm, and then it drops. Gary looks at it in disbelief.

"No-" but I cut him off, as the bird jumps up again.

"Get in the tent" I shout.

The bird's eyes have turned red, deep blood red, and his mouth shows foaming, and fangs.

"No way" murmurs Lili.

I grab her arm, and we race to the tent. The bird goes nuts behind us, with his fangs, and it's teeth, and it dives. It barely misses Gary, who hits it with an axe. It chops in half. But it's not dead. It comes up again. I look at Gary.

"Don't be stupid!" I shout "Get here" I then zip open the tent.

Lili gets in, frightfully, her face utterly terrified. Gary takes one look at the half of the bird, and runs for it, into the half-open tent.

"Close it!" he shotus, angrily and frusterated.

Lili clings to my shoulder, but I zip it up, right before the bird comes in. Gary looks at me.

"A little warning would be nice" he says, cleaning away the cut with his sleeve.

Too late.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

"Are you okay Reyce?" asks Layla, as I'm laid down on the ground.

"Reyce?" asks Thalia.

"I'm fine" I mumble.

"Why did you guys rescue him?" cries Conner "Now he's a load on our hands" his voice is angry and trembling.

"Yeah well, maybe you need a sense of heart!" shouts Layla back.

"Right, and what does a heart get you in the Hunger Games?" he then shakes her "What?"

"You're hardly human Conner" she says angrily, pulling away.

My vision is all blurry from the fall, and while the treatment cream helped a lot, I still can't weak. Layla leans next to me.

"Are you alright Reyce?" she asks.

I'm surprised by the level of concern in her voice. Except more gentle. I look at her, through my blurred eyes, and I see around me, a campground we've never been at. It's very nice, it's a shame we didn't settle here. I look around.

"I think I'm okay" I respond.

"No you're not" responds a voice.

I turn around, to get a small vision of Jules Eade, who comes through the forest, with a calm, but troubled look on his face. It's no shock, he usually wears it. He doesn't smile, or even look kind, but I owe him anyway, he got me from underneath the broken rocks. When my legs were skinned, he helped carry me. What reason do I have not to be grateful to him? I look up at him.

"Really, I feel fine" I tell him.

He sighs, and sits down.

"I'm not a doctor Reyce. I'm not a friend. But I know that you're not okay" he tells me.

I look at him, with a kind, but confused stare.

"But seriously-"

"No. Look at your legs. They're no longer bleeding, but they're still skinned, and almost broken" he tells me "You can't put on any more treatment cream until tomorrow, and then there will be none left." He looks at me, deathly serious "And we'll have more wounds, so the best thing to do, is rest, and not move"

I listen to him, but Conner shakes his head.

"If he can't make himself useful, then he can't stay"

"But you're not the leader" Jules tells him, very harshly.

"What?" cries Conner, unbelieving "And this is coming from the killer guy, isn't it? It would be best if you left this alone"

Jules doesn't seem taken aback.

"I may be a killer, but at least I have sense" he tells Conner, ignoring his hard look "I say the kid is useful. He can stay here, and wait while he hunt, so he won't be in our way. And when he heals, he'll be a better fighter"

I listen to this, wondering if it's true, or Jules is covering up for the girls, because he doesn't' want to upset them. Conner scowls at him.

"Well, don't complain to me if you find all of that treatment gone tomorrow" he growls, and goes in his tent.

Thalia, Layla, and Jules just stare for a while. Jules shakes his head, and murmurs something. Like "some ally". That's true. I don't' like Conner, and not just because he doesn't like me, it takes much more than that to win my disapproval. He's just so…. capable of violence, and death. Jules is too, but he's more subtle, except everyone can tell from his eyes, he's a killer, a ruthless one, and that he's willing. I know, absolutely anything will tick him off. I look down at the treatment. I won't touch a scent of it. I don't think I can even stay here anymore. If Layla, or Thalia die, that means I die too. And while they've been very nice to me, I can't stand that thought. It's usually a Career that wins, and this year, it's likely to be Jules. Unless there's some crazy killer out there, who's not part of the Career pack.

Usually, all the strong people go here. I think about the people I saw. Those sullen kids, all of them, with large sad eyes, just waiting for death to arrive. I see them in the sky at night, but I don't recognize them. Only the girl from District 5, because I remember she was unforgettable to the Capitol, who loved her so much. Those little red-heads and pink-heads. And now, they laugh at her, saying that she didn't stand a chance anyway. Layla sits by me.

"Don't worry about it" she tells me, spreading a little bit of treatment cream on a cut on my face "Conner's an asshole anyway. You're still useful" she then smiles and leaves.

I sigh. People like her don't belong here. So nice, so gentle. So kind. I wish we had those people at home. And while mom and Dad cared, I'm sure, they just didn't seem, like her. This girl, from District 2. Most people from District 2, are usually crazed, bloodthirsty, killing machines. Full of it, ready to jump, and more likely, just a bunch of people who don't have any friends, because they prefer their weapon. I've seen people like that, but not in District 12. The Games are a part of our povertized lives. It just keeps on going. Layla sets down her bag.

"I think we're done for the day" she announces "Conner was looking for someone to kill, and he found her" she then smiles and laughs "I guess he really needs a rest from all that blood"

Thalia nods, and I can see her trying to suppress a smile. It's the first time, when I realize how large she is, with muscles, as she takes off her jacket. I'm surprised she can be so gentle at times. I fan away the air, as her cheeks turn very frosty. She looks towards us.

"I need to go for a minute" she says.

Layla watches her leave.

"I think she's hurt" she mutters to me.

I'm hurt. I'm no use. I will leave.

**So there ya go! Remember to review. I'm pretty happy about it, and don't worry, I don't have as much a camp coming up. This camp was a hiking in the desert camp, and it was hell. it was hot, tiring, and most of it was uphill. But the overnight trip was fun. We swam in the lake, we fished, we played Games. It was the life. Anyway, enough about that. I'm am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry to RascalLil' Pixie about killing Quorra (and even more sorry if I mispelled your name :P ). Honestly, it was a hard decision. I had the Games planned out after the reaping, and I really love all your characters. I even have a soft spot for Daisy! It's not much of a love, but still! Anyway, I know who the victor is! :) Well, I'm actually going to have you guys vote between two people. and I'm entire sure it's going to be an easy vote. I guess for three people it will be. Smirks and Smiles!**

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $24.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer)

laralulu: $24.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $21.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm. sleeping bag, sword)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $16.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $42.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer) Did you want to send Nate something? Because you can't, unless you tell me what YOU want to send.

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $16.00 (Aria Charin, water)

Sonofhell666: $8.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $36.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one right guess)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**So there, remember to tell me about any mistakes, and I'll fix it next chapter. Anyway, the night is going to be called "Dreamers and Reality". And you'll know why, if you actually read it, or more likely if you're Serpent's Ballet. :) Well, good luck! Remember, NO ONE DIES!  
><strong>

**Question: **Who are the tributes who didn't get accepted into this SYOT? And why didn't they? You'll have to dig through for this one! You'll find all the answers, believe me, you'll just have to read a little deeper, heh heh.

**ONLY PMING **


	26. Bluebird Fly

**Alright! I'm so sorry it took so long, but this time, it was really weird. This weekend was spent with lots of friends, and I almost had no time to write. Anyway, I'll try to get back on track, and I really hope you had a great weekend and all. So here's the next chapter, and one person dies. You're probably like: shouldn't there be a chapter where nobody dies? Well, maybe one chapter is going to be like that, but I'd have to lower the number of words I write. Sigh. Anyway, don't forget about your epilouges, I still don't have all the answers I truly need, and it would be good, if you would remember, unlike the girl who submitted the twins, but yeah. Anyway, have fun!**

**Conner Sun:**

I'm still not forgiving her what for she said. Thalia. I know this as soon as I wake up, to complete silence, and I figure they've all left me. Idiots. They might as well left their leader in a pit of snow. I can get them back. I stand up, and grumble for a while. It's hard not to resent them, especially when they pretend just like they're friends, or could be friends. I have idiots as allies.

I unzip my tent, and step out, it's early morning, and there are birds singing around. I jerk up. Birds! I haven't heard them since I came into this arena. This means something bad. Very bad. I can see it, almost touch it.

My allies haven't left me. I guess I'm up early. There is some food in the middle, all the ones we've left outside. I furrow my eyebrows, why would we leave our food out here? Don't the Careers have any SENSE? I then look around. There are four bags lying on the log where we were supposed to sit. I then squint. Four? We had five? Suddenly, I feel anger inside, who took a pack? Then I slowly calm myself, although it takes time. Whoever's on watch must've taken one, just in case. It's nothing. Suddenly, I hear a thud beside me, and Layla appears.

"Morning" she greets, as she lays down some firewood.

I look at her strangely. She's not carrying a backpack.

"Is anyone else out there?" I ask her.

She looks at me in the same fashion.

"No. I don't think-" and she's cut off by the angry sound of Jules' voice.

"He's gone"

We both stare at him, as though he's crazy.

"Who?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"The little boy" answers Jules, coming up to us, with a strong attitude "Reyce"

Suddenly, I feel my insides turn hot, then cold. I feel myself grow angry. Of course the little prick would've left! I slam my fist down.

"You, and Thalia are the stupidest people I've ever met" I shout at Layla "You trust everyone, you don't even care!"

My voice trembles angrily. I hate them, I hate them all. I then grab my bow and arrows. They're useful here, for me. I quickly trod on.

"Wait Conner!" shouts Layla, as she tries to catch me.

She grabs my arm, and suddenly, I feel angrily violent. I whip it back, and it hits her face with a thud. She looks surprised for a second, and looks at me with a hurt look.

"What are you doing?" she shouts, not backing up ""You're the stupid one, if you're going to go out and hunt them" her voice trembles, but there's a hint of hurt in them, I smile wickedly.

"If you think I'm stupid, because I plan on killing someone, that just proves mentally unstable you are. Besides, you're the one that's HURT by it. And you're the one who trusted him, not me Layla. I was going to kill him"

Layla just stares at me, her eyes almost gone mad. I don't give a shit what she thinks. I then put down my bag.

"It's no use" I murmur, but I don't let down my anger.

Jules looks at me, and I can tell, that he thinks I'm right. Of course I am! Out of all the Careers, he's the most decent. At least he's not Layla, she bothers me. She won't last a second after this.

"Set your mind at rest" I tell them, as I go into my tent.

I feel Layla trying to come after me, but I'm too fast. She can be the little bitch she is. She's not going to survive. One of us is though. One of us. And to be honest, I think it's going to be myself. I'm not suckered by the rest of my teammates, like Jules, or a follower like Thalia. Or a stupid little girl, like Layla. God knows how she got one of the highest scores of us. She's a little skilled sure, but she doesn't stand a chance against the real fight, which is against each other. My anger hasn't died down, nor will it. I still can't get over it. After all we've done for him! He'd leave, and steal something that's not his! I will kill him, I will hunt him. He deserves to die, among all people. I hear Thalia rapping against my tent door.

"What are you doing?" she shouts, obviously fed up.

She then opens it, despite my efforts. Her face is in a scowl.

"What do you want?" I grumble, turning away.

She then looks at me.

"I'm really through Conner" there's complete anger in her voice "I'm really through with your temper. I really don't care HOW miserable your life is, but not now. Now, we're a team, and if you want it otherwise, you can leave"

I look at her, annoyed.

"You're stupid Thalia" I tell her.

She presses her lips together.

"Oh really? Is that how you're going to play it? You're going to hit me, try to beat me, but you're not getting a single moment of admiration, or love out of me, you understand?" she's now in my face, hers ridiculously angry, almost hysterical.

"Get out" I tell her, grumbling.

"I'm on my way" she mutters, as she opens the tent flap, and leaves.

I lean backwards. Fine! If they want this shit, they can go for it. My allies, whom I now hate. Jules is the next visitor.

"Let's go" he grumbles, tossing me my back.

I just look at him, and I shake my head.

"Are you really buying it?" I ask him.

He turns around, his eyes soft, but obviously not taking any peacefulness to full extent

"Of course not" he tells me "You and I are the same Conner. It doesn't mean we're right" he then takes off.

I shake my head. He's an idiot, if he thinks we should just go along with it. I know he'd kill Reyce on sight as well. He wouldn't give him hell though, even though he does deserve it. I watch him angrily go away, and I pick up my backpack. No use staying at camp. Layla and Thalia don't' meet my glance. I then feel my temper rising.

"Alright" I say, taking up the lead "Why don't you not talk to me, that's okay" I then turn around "You'll be the ones crying, not me"

They don't answer, but follow. Oh they're so weak! Why are they even Careers? Seriously? I think of what the Career pack would be like, if that Ambrose kid lived. He seemed tough. Tough enough to make the pack full. Which it's not right now. I go ahead, not bothering to look at my allies behind me. No one says a word. Either they're too afraid, or they're just idiots. It's the fifth day, everyone is scared of us, everyone knows we're more powerful than them, and I proved it with the girl from District 7, Q or whatever. I don't care. No one sensible really cares about the names of those they kill.

**Thalia Constellian:**

Conner is heartless. While I thought having Reyce in the pack wasn't a good thing, he is actually hunting him down, and I know that, because of the look on his face. I growl. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope he dies soon, because he'll kill us all in time, to be perfectly honest. I hate him for it. He should go to hell, and that's what I know. I used to think he was somewhat sensible, but I know who he really is. A killer. A senseless killer, and that's all he'll ever really be. I think about it, it's true. Layla mumbles as she walks. She should. She's the one who took in Reyce. I'm beginning to regret my agreement to her, because it seems to me, that Reyce is just another problem within our society. To be honest, I think we were well off in relationship, as far as the Careers usually go. And now, it's already gone. Besides, what was the chance we'd end up being friends? It's the Hunger Games! If we survive, we'll just have to kill each other. Jules is way in the back, and appears to not be listening to us. Layla sticks by me, because she doesn't mind if I hear her, mourning what has happened. I sigh, and look at her.

"There's no point Layla. He obviously didn't want to be with us" I tell her, but I don't feel it.

It's true I honestly didn't see Reyce leaving us. We had done everything to help him, and he seemed so soft, so gullible, it was just impossible to see that. Well, lots of players use that strategy. The helpless little child strategy. I think that worked well for one tribute a while back. Some girl from seven. This makes me think of Quorra, the girl we killed, who looked so bad, so easy to kill, when Conner did kill her. I know feel bad for her, although I know it's not my fault. I didn't kill her. I wasn't even part of it. If I had the choice to kill her, I would've, but not that slow. She seemed in pain already, what's the point of making it harder for someone, when you know they're already dying. I know Conner would've gone farther, if it weren't for us, and the loss of blood. Ugh. I turn my head away. I don't want to think about it. Layla turns to me.

"I know, it just seems…" she pauses for a moment "Wrong. I mean, we really helped him, Jules, me, and of course you, but it just seems… well, you know, wrong"

Her voice is very soft, and hardly has any sound, but I figure she's just sad because he left. To be honest, I really don't see it as much as a bad thing, such as Jules and Conner do, so they want to kill him. But I don't see in Layla's point of view either. The sadness of a friend leaving. Believe me, I could think of Reyce as so much more, than a friend. I never had many. The only real friend, was my trainer Tanya, I miss her, more than I can usually think of, but it does happen, whether or not I do think about it. I feel my spear at my side, ready to strike the first thing I see, which is good. I need to be alert, and after a terrible sleep, like I had, it's not that easy. Jules is right behind me, with his sword out. I still can't forget when he saved me, although I know it's stupid to think about it. We're a pack, and I should be able to think of it that way, but I can't.

"Are you okay?" asks Layla, as soft as the thunder at night.

"I don't know" I say, stopping for amoment.

To be perfectly honest, I don't know. I feel myself quivering slightly, afraid to move on, or do anything. It's not a feeling I have often, because I'm a very confident person, even after all my mother did for me, which is practically nothing. Even after all the hate I've received, I still manage to be tough, and well-trained. I wonder how my parents feel watching me. They've never loved me, I don't know why exactly, maybe it's because I'm not beautiful like my sister. I don't know, lots of parents don't love their children. Both in District 2, and District 1. I mean, most of them do, but still. Some usually have kids, to become famous, when they win the Hunger Games. I wonder if that was my parent's intention. For my sister, yes. For me, no. They didn't even know I trained. That's why probably, my sister trained, and they knew it. They probably didn't like me, because they thought I was useless. They thought. I guess they got a nice surprise when they found I could survive.

"Where are we going?" asks Layla, she seems to be taking on the "Reyce" position.

"Nowhere" Conner grunts from uphead.

It's like for the first time in days, I see that boy, who went under the tree, to rescue Layla. I still remember that, even though it seems so distant. I look at him. He doesn't look like it, but why would he do it, if he's not an ally, or even a friend? I don't know, maybe he wanted to gain our trust. Well, I can't gaurentee that happened. Maybe he feels that because he saved our lives, that we should be thankful, and always owe him. I don't know what to think. We're allies. Jules saved me. He's not asking for favors, he doesn't even try to rub it in my face. Layla hasn't done much, but she has helped me in the bloodbath. And look there! She acts like I'm her well-off equal, which is better than the both of them. Well, what has become of our group. I honestly don't know, or couldn't care. I quickly point my spear forward, ready to pounce, or take on a fight.

I try to remember which tributes are which. Whose alive? Us all, obviously. Both tributes from 3, I think. 1 from 5, and one from 6. I can't remember. I reach over my forehead, and pluck off some sweat. It's engrossing. One from 8, two from 9. I think that's all I know, but maybe I'm wrong, I'm usually not one to know who has died, but I know that there's at least, fourteen people? I can't tell anymore.

"Alright" says Conner, turning around "I don't care, how much you hate me, I'm still the leader" he looks around for a protest, but no one budges, so he continues "We're going to circle the area, see if we can find anything. Then we'll continue on forward" saying this, he almost sounds intelligent, but all the intellect in the group, belongs to Jules Eade, who is standing quietly.

"And if there's anyone?" asks Layla.

Conner looks at her.

"I thought you were a Career. You kill them Layla. The Capitol needs someone good!"

**Layla Thompson:**

I look at Conner, with a shocked look. I don't understand him. Sometimes, I'm not even sure he's mentally sane, but I'm at least sure, that he's willing to be our leader, or our killer, which doesn't make me vulnerable to him. Thinking of this, I wonder how I would do, taking him on. To be honest, I don't think it be so hard. You can't outperform Conner Sun, but you can outsmart him, it's very easy. You only have to take one look at him, to know that he's not the type of smart person you'd want to be around. Sensible? I let go of that feeling for him, when I saw how brutally he murdered that girl yesterday. Fox. I think that's her name, or at least her last name. You usually don't get to know your competitors that much, unless they're a threat. Like that girl from District 5, Daisy. I knew her, because we had both taken on flirty angles, and we had both caught the crowd's attention. Her with her beauty, me with my charm. I was never beautiful, but I guess I can be attractive of times. In District 2, you never really get to think highly of yourself.

"I don't think so" I mutter, not loud enough for him to hear.

But he does anyway.

"What do you mean?" there's anger in his voice, but I've experience worse "These are the Hunger Games, you can't soften up to every little kid you find"

His voice is finding its way to a shout, and to be honest, I'm tired with putting up with it, so I don't talk. I don't say a word. Better now to, than to get him mad, and to have him turn on you. I look at Thalia, what would make her turn on me? She's not smart either, I can see that, but I know she's not fooled by anything. I think it would take an awful lot of tracker jackers, and of course us being the last few for her to turn on us. I even think she would take her chance, if she weren't on tracker jackers. Besides, the only thing they truly do to you, if you get the right amount of stings, is bring on hallucinations, but sometimes, it drives people crazy, and of course, since it's the Hunger Games, bloodthirsty. I have never been that way in my life, only a bit melancholy, and sometimes a bit... well, inclined for something bad.

"I think that's your job" I snap, turning around, not bothering to search.

He scowls, and I can see a temper coming up. I brace myself. Conner will never see me weak in front of him, I'll make sure of that. A little personal note in my head. I stare at him, ready to take on anything he says, but it's all turned around by a clash. All of us jump immediately, and our weapons are out. My bow is loaded, and a knife is in my hand. Thalia has her spear pointed outwards, and Conner with his bow. I think they have at least five bows this time around, besides, they're not hard to make, so it's no miracle everyone has them. Besides, why get a bunch of weapons no one knows how to use? I guess that's the Capitol. I'm still surprised no one uses a mace, they look quite handy.

"Someone's out there" Jules mutters, taking off his backpack.

"No!" I cry, because I know it's not people.

He stops and looks at me curiously. I point ahead shakily. Tracker jackers.

Outside a cave. We're hidden behind bushes, so they can't see us, but any movement will trigger them. I'm confused. What are they doing outside a cave? Usually they lodge in trees, waiting for victims. Unless… I then gasp, what IF they caught someone, and they're hiding from them in that cave. I look around at my allies.

"Move slowly backwards" I whisper.

Conner takes one slow step back, and we all follow. They're so concentrated, I can't help but notice how, well, eager they seem. It's amazing how long they can keep up with someone, after all this time. Thalia almost trips, but Jules quickly catches her, and I grab her arm. She silently thanks us, and I smile, although I know there's absolutely no point. We all move together, not wanting to disturb a single second. Until they're out of sight.

I suddenly let out a breath, but not too loudly, the rest join in.

"That was close" mutters Thalia "We are really lucky to have you Layla" she turns to me "It seems to me that you're always saving lives. We would've been killed if you didn't see them" she then smiles "Thanks"

Jules nods, but Conner doesn't budge. He's probably embarrassed that he had his life saved by someone he made fun of. I know it. I just smile.

"A great way to live, right Conner?" he doesn't answer, but looks down.

"You should be more careful" he grumbles to Jules and Thalia, not bothering to acknowledge me "You could've gotten us all killed" and he goes on.

Thalia rolls her eyes, and almost laughs, but then, we remember the dangerous situation, we were almost in, and the chance there still is, that it might happen, so we follow quickly on. I think of Reyce, suppose the person trapped in that cave is him? I try to convince myself that the others are right, he broke off from the alliance. It shouldn't matter. But somehow, I can't let go of this worried feeling. He's only a kid, and you know, if I die, I would want him to win. He talks very softly, like a bird, and you know, it just seems so… real, how cruel the Capitol is. I should know, they killed my mother, forced my father to be a Peacekeeper, and they are the reason I have to care for my little brother. I wonder how he is doing now. Is Arden taking care of him? Of course she would. She would never lie to me. Friends usually don't, but you never truly know with people. Never.

"He's jealous he didn't see them himself" Thalia whispers to me.

I nod, and look ahead, kind of dazed, but ready to take on action. My legs are almost completely healed, although they still hurt at times. But Conner won't allow me to stay back at camp. He says all the Careers need to be "useful". Well, I honestly don't see the use in an injured girl walking around. But I guess Conner wants to weaken me, so I'm no chance against him when he turns against me, if he makes it. At this level of recklessness, I'm sure he won't make it. My fellow Careers, who now seem so shallow, so… emotionless. I guess I'm tired too. Maybe they're too dazed to think. No one ever gets enough sleep in the arena. The Gamemakers are very sure of that. It's all the entertainment and fun for everyone. I wonder how the first Hunger Games went. It would be hard to imagine.

**Gary Sue:**

My knife is still at my side, when I wake up. Aaron is sitting upright, Lili is outside. I can tell that immediately. Her sleeping bag is crumpled. I look at Aaron, expecting him to do something, but he just shrugs.

"Morning" he says, tearing off a chunk of bread, and handing it to me.

I take it, reluctantly. I look up at him.

"Where's Lili?"

"Outside, eating at the creek" he answers, unzipping the door.

I barely watch as he goes outside, and zips it close. I had to sleep with my shirt off, because it was so hot last night. I don't know, maybe there was a transition. But there's still wood outside, and of course, still snow, but some of it has melted away, I mean, there's less than yesterday. I can see the sky, even through the roof of the tent. I groan, and push myself up. It's colder than I imagined. Maybe the sleeping bag is just really warm. I usually sleep outside it, because I don't sleep well in heat, but for the other night, it was just so cold… I couldn't take it.

I quickly wrap my jacket around me, and search for my shirts. I have three, an undershirt, long underwear, and my actual cotton warm shirt, which comes from the Capitol. There's nothing fashionable about the Hunger Games, so people can ignore it usually. In fact, I have a feeling they love to see their tributes all dirty and ugly. Full of dirt, and of course, full of themselves. I then realize I took off my pants too. I search for them, and end up just wearing one layer. While it's cold, it's not as bad as yesterday, or even the first day for the matter. It's exactly zero degrees, if I am telling it right. I then unzip the door, and find Lili and Aaron sitting on opposite sides of the bench. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold, and her hair is damp, I can see one string hanging out from her hoodie.

"Did you like take a bath?" I ask her, a bit teasingly.

She shrugs.

"Just dunked my head" she corrects.

I nod, there's not much detail to ask for. She looks uncomfortable, as usual, with both Aaron and I. Maybe it's because we're older boys than she is. I don't really care, as long as one of us lives, it's fine with me. The bread is quite cold, but still satisfying. I eat it quickly, and then reach for some "jerky" as Aaron calls it. They're like stringly bacon, which you pop in your mouth, and it gives good flavor. Most of what's here to eat, is usually stuff you don't cook, which is a little unsatisfying, considering we spent many days at the Capitol, getting the good treatment, I guess sort of living the life. I wonder what those Capitol people do. It really seems to me, as though… nothing. They are airheads, and it doesn't take much to convince me of that. Except my stylist I guess, but he's still not that smart. He looks at Lili time to time, and then to me, and whispers something, which makes us both feel uncomfortable.

I begin to wonder if we even HAD any interactions back in the Capitol. I don't remember. Mostly every single tribute to come, hardly cares about their partner. I think about Lili, do I care about her? I look at her. It's just that… she's so helpless, I can't stand it much. I can tell Aaron feels the same way. That's the only thing that ties us together, is our will to keep that little girl alive.

"What should we do today?" asks Lili, as though it's a pleasant thought.

I think about it, and I realize that there's only so much we can do in the arena. Sharpen our weapons, keep watch, gather berries, make traps for animals, talk, plan out what tomorrow will bring, figure out what's going to happen next. It's a never-ending list really. I look at Lili.

"Well for a start, you seem quite good at setting traps" I tell her, she nods "I am too, so let's set some traps" I then turn to Aaron "And you can keep watch, or pretty much try to plan what you'll do tomorrow"

He sort of grins.

"Right, and I'm sure that's exactly what I'll do tomorrow, just keep planning what I should do the next day, which is the same thing"

I have to smile even. It sounds good to me. I shrug.

"Alright then, come on Lili" I drag her towards the woods.

"Which ones have you set already?" she asks.

The truth: I haven't set up a trap since the one for the Gamemakers. And that was with complicated wires, which won't be found here. We make stuff out of what's leftover material. Usually stuff we don't need. We only plan on having three allies, in our allianceship, and I had two backpacks, so I used one to make a little trap. We managed to get a knife, which no one had the use for, so we used both for a trap. But there's more, rocks, ropes. There's only so much you can use. Suddenly, Lili laughs.

"Oh look!" she cries, lifting up one of her traps.

It's a rabbit, who's dead. For a second, I'm tempted to let it go, but I decide against it. If we have another fire, than we can cook it, but until then…

"It's alright" I tell her "It looks like something good" I then take it.

She smiles, and I can tell what she's thinking. We haven't had any real cooked food since the Capitol. And I'm sure she's looking forward to it, as much as I am. I then attach the rabbit onto my axe, and squint as the blood pours out. Lili looks away.

"Wanna set any new ones?" she asks me, although I can tell she's not entirely confident.

I shrug.

"Anything seems good to me" I tell her.

She seems to take note of this, and holds out a piece of cheese.

"Let's create animal traps" she says "In this weather, no one is going anywhere" her face hardens "We can build a fire again, and have rabbit stew tonight"

Rabbit stew. I try to imagine coming up with that here. We don't have pots. Hmm… I think about it. We do have a metal headgear, which Aaron has personally. That would have to do. Our knives are good to cut up the rabbit. Some water from the creek would have to do, but we'd have to clean it up first. And of course, we'd have to eat with our hands, and with a fire. It would be nowhere near as good as the one in the Capitol, but I imagine it would be good for us, when we're here. Because the arena is like a temporary home, in hell.

"I guess just cooked rabbit will have to do" sighs Lili.

I nod.

"That's what they want" I feel anger in my voice "They pretty us up, and they kill us"

**Lilith Adler:**

I take this in, but pretend to be frightened. That the Capitol would punish us. It does sound like them, to be honest. I know that they like punishing their slaves. After all, aren't the useless happily sentenced to death? You'd really never know with this blue and pink heads. That's what the Districts call them. They are REALLY despicable people, and I can't help but think so. I'm not that pretty, but at least I don't ask for someone to stick a needle in my face to change it! You'd really have to figure it out once in a while. Use your brain. That's my method for winning the Hunger Games.

"It's alright Gary" I continue on my lost and lonely little girl act "Just… please be careful about what you say, it doesn't matter anymore. We're here, right?" I manage a weak smile "There's not much we can do about it"

He sighs.

"You're just too nice sometimes Lili" he tells me, turning his back on me.

I try to avoid the sight of a stuck-through rabbit on his back, but it doesn't help much, that it's right there in the open, right there for me to see. I usually don't care much, but now, it's like I'm vulnerable to anything disgusting. That's why I'm not much help in the medical department. I look up towards the gray sky. It may snow today, unless the Gamemakers have something else in plan. This place looks so real, sometimes it's hard to remember that… well, it's fake. I guess that's the "magic" of the Hunger Games. That's how they feel, that in here, the only blood spilling from kids, is fake. That, maybe, we're just robots. I don't know, it seems to me that it's like that. Just one more way to torture us. I guess that's what we are, little people, who always get the punishment. I wonder if anyone from the Capitol is ever executed. Maybe if they back up for the Ditricts, but seeing these people, it seems almost impossible to understand anything they do.

"I don't really know anymore" I tell him, kind of softly.

I then stand forward, expecting something to jump out at me. It's kind of a reflex now, since I've been in the games, for what? Five days? Some people lose count, but I usually keep it, just too know. There was one Games which lasted three days, which was two years ago. I watched it. I have a feeling the Capitol was very disappointed. I don't understand them. They want quick death and entertainment, but they also want it to take long. I don't know how you can get both to be honest. Maybe they like their deaths to take long, and be bloody and disgusting. I don't think I've seen anyone ever die in such a manner, but you never truly know. Especially in this world

I go on my tiptoes, careful not to make a sound, because I know, there's one trap I put in, that's triggered easily by vibration. I've been there and done that though, and I don't really want to do it again. It's an arrow, that I managed to capture, tied to a rope. Anyone that steps in it's way, gets pulverized by it. It's a long sad idea, but it works. At least it keeps us safe. Gary help me set it up, he should know, but we don't know where it is. It's easy to forget, with so many traps. Suddenly, I hear a crack, and I come eye to eye with the arrow, stuck way in the tree.

"There it is" I murmur.

He nods, and we circle around it. I see the trigger. It's not easy, for a heavy person to get around, which is why it's good at the Careers might walk past it, because it's very easy to ignore, and of course, if they're not careful, they could easily get trapped. I wonder if there's anything else in these woods, besides people. Mutts, jabberjays, tracker jackers. I think there's always at least one person in each Games to die from one of those. Believe me, if no one kills each other, they'll force it.

"It's alright now" Gary tells me, as if I don't know, but I play on, if he thinks I know too much, he might figure out my act.

I sit down, and pull out the rope.

"I'll tie it up there" I tell him, trying to act sweet and soft as hard as possible "Then, you'll toss me the rocks, and I'll put it up there too" I then point to the stick "If someone steps on that, then it'll pull the rope down, it'll be fastened, and the rocks will hit them"

He nods, as though he's quite unconvinced, but believe me, it works. I remember that I used to set up booby traps in our backyard. Of course we warned Mother ahead of time, that is Jayden and I, but, it was a fun thing. I sigh, and move on forward. I wish I hadn't gone for the weak strategy now. That's why I got a five, that's why I'm always so bitter now, it's because of this little helpless act. I'm not helpless in the way they think. Maybe in hand-to-hand combat, but I'm almost positive it won't come to that. Almost positive.

"Good luck" he tells me, as I hoist myself up.

I grab onto the next branch, and pull myself up, sliding my feet forward. It's a nice tree, that conceals our hiding spot from the outside. I think it's completely invisible from here. I mean, who would've guessed there was a clearing with a camp right there? I mean, it seems totally like a circle of trees, with lots of fillings in the middle. I can hear Aaron on the other side. I think he knows about our traps. I think. I then tie the rope up, careful not to lose balance. Gary is staring at me, holding the rocks.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" he calls up.

Positive. But I don't answer. Years of training doesn't wind you up in pain, or failure. Believe me, my mother knows a lot, she still knows a lot. Once it's tied, I look down at him.

"Toss it up" I call downwards, trying to keep good balance.

The rocks fly up, seemingly. I catch them in the wink of an eye. He watches me, as I carefully encase the rocks between the rope, and tie the not around it. I then hop down.

"Give that to me" I say.

He hands over the stick. It's not that tiny, but not so big, that someone would notice it right off, and suspect a trap. The rope camouflages immediately into the grass, which is good, because it's one less worry. I look up.

"I don't think we should test it" suggests Gary, moving away.

I look at him, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. I then admire the trap. It seems, like we're one heck of a group. Probably the only ones who can use their brains and work well together.

**Jules Eade:**

We storm on, kind of unhappily. Conner is muttering things, I imagine not too good things, about his allies. I don't care. He can be pissed all he wants. That's his problem, not mine. I walk along, not bothering to whistle or hum. Layla seems like nothing happened two days ago, except for the marks on her legs, and the sometimes painful limps when she walks. This group has been through a lot, and I feel like it's been so little. Too little likely enough.

The trail is dusty, and very long, but I've been trained for it, so it doesn't do much to me, doesn't affect me. Thalia and Layla walk alongside each other, but they don't talk. I have a feeling they're done with that. The pack is now silent. I look up at Conner.

"Where exactly do you have it planned for us to go?" I ask.

He looks back at me, confused.

"What?"

"Do you know where we're going" I say, trying to put it in simpler words, remember that Conner isn't the smartest person ever.

He shrugs, but his expression is no less angry.

"The hell! Does anyone need to know?" he asks, and roughly turns around.

Well, we have our stuff, piled on ours backs, because we plan to go back today, and be able to sleep in our regular tents. I think we'll only have one person for guard duty. It's a shame. If we had six people, it would be better. I mean, a lot easier. But Ambrose would have to alive, and that Reyce kid would have to be with us. I try not to be angry, or at least not to show it to my allies. But someone who cuts off an alliance, just annoys me, with their stupidity. I don't know how that kid will survive. Our opponents aren't the best, but they're not stupid either. And they're not all little soft girls. Some are just as meaty as we are. I try to count how many people are left, but give up. It's useless. By the end, we'll know. The four of us, and that's what we should care about. There should've been this amount of people from the beginning, in the bloodbath, where everyone was shooting each other. It was simply something to work on, I suppose, but nothing to special.

"We'll look here" Conner tells us, as we arrive in a hollow clearing.

We all lower our backpacks, which are beginning to get on our nerves, I can tell from their relieved expressions, that Thalia and Layla probably don't walk much at home. I guess some people don't have time to train. I just look around. It's kind of a frozen forest, with plans, that are completely blue and frosted from the cold. The trees, the snow. Everything is just the work of Gamemakers. I remember seeing them. Pretty brilliant, I have to say, but otherwise, quite weird. I mean, you normally don't see people in my District with that kind of hair, or that kind of skin. Well, then again, I really haven't seen people besides Lyon and the trainers. Those trainers, who dress in military-styled outfits. To me, besides being naked, or with training clothes, which are loose and move easily, that was the only outfit, until I wore that outfit on the Chariots. It was all dark, they were all cheering. I almost silenced some of them, by looking around. Partly, because I never remember this part on TV, and I only wanted to fight. But I wasn't the smartest back then either, or at least when it came to celebrations.

"Are you okay?" I ask Thalia, kind of softly, sitting next to her.

She shrugs.

"Alright, for a tribute I guess" she says, a little too quickly.

I try to take this in, I never was around weak people, but Thalia doesn't strike me as that. Maybe a little lazy at times, but from what I've heard, I'm pretty hardcore, so what's lazy for me, is hard for other people. It's just a strange system to me, all this. I wonder what the Capitol people do. Do they fight wars? Build building? Do work? Do they train? I'm sure they don't, just by looking at them. They wouldn't survive a day here. Back home, it seemed like everyone was ready for action, no matter what. The Careers that I heard about, that Lyon beat me, if they raised their hands to volunteer, before I could even think a word. But this time, I did it, and no one came in my place. I remember that boy, which I punched in the nose, when he talked wrongly of the Capitol.

Now I realize that I was the one wrong about it. I now understand that the Capitol is sick, little and disgusting, but I don't see the cruelty. Anything to me is fair.

"It just gets harder" Thalia suddenly murmurs "You know?"

I shrug, I don't know what else to say. I've never really been with people, so it gets hard as you go by.

"I don't know Thalia" I mutter, trying not to be too harsh "To me, it seems all the same"

We both watch Layla and Conner in silence, as they search under trees. I look at Thalia, and she looks at me. Both kind of awkwardly. I shrug.

"We should look too" I suggest "Hunger Games always brings in tons of surprises"

This is true. I can't think of one Games that doesn't bring in "wonderful" little surprises. I've watched kid and after kid die in these Games, easily. The last winner, was from District 5, his name was Daeno Ivish. He was very small, and most people took him for a wimp, since he didn't talk so much. Yet, they underestimated his brain power, which turned out to be a little more than amazing. He was smart, cunning, and very active, it turned out. Full of life. He ran, he shot with his slingshot, which he killed two people with. It wasn't strength, or even good shooting. It was knowledge, all of it. He knew where to shoot them, when to do it. He was just incredible, and it takes quite a bit for me to say that. In fact, after all I've been through, a lot. You could tell, he was just an easy win. Kill them off, leave.

We both get up, Thalia behind me, and we walk forward. I feel myself shuddering inside, for no reason. But it's getting colder. And soon enough, I can hear Conner mumbling. And I know it's not just something funny. It's real. Thalia jumps.

"It's cold"

I grab her suddenly, not only because it's beginning to freeze, but because, we're almost frozen in place.

"Run" I whisper.

We both sprint towards Layla who is sinking in the snow, looking shocked, but no doubt, scared. Thalia grabs her arm, and tries to pull her, I grab onto her waist, trying to help, but Conner, like a good leader, pulls us all up. And then, we look at each other. And begin to run.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

"Bea?" I ask, feeling next to me.

I feel warmth, and I move closer. I don't care how awkward it is, the temperature has just dropped, and we're inside a warm cave, it might take quite a drop outside in order for anyone to feel it in here. We share a blanket, with a sleepingbag underneath. I waited until she was asleep, when I crawled in. I was just so cold. I'm chattering now. As I move closer, I'm careful not to touch her, it's just a thing. She wakes up easily.

The buzzing of the tracker jackers, is like a hum outside. Very obvious, very full of life. I'm beginning to wonder if they'll ever go away. Probably not. Maybe never. I then feel warm. Bea is rolled over on the other side, the HUGE bumbs on her, seem even bigger, and brighter. I hope we can have some treatment soon, or we're going to die. Well, not die, but be injured for the rest of the Games. Or at least Bea will. But food is also necessary. We have so little. And our only chance of ever living, is that if someone sends us a gift, but people usually sponsor us beforehand, so unfortunately, we don't have anything.

I wish there was something we could do, to make the audience like us, but to be honest, I really can't think of anything, that would fool them at this point. Us being in trouble and all. Anything we'd try, they would think as a hoax, trying to get them into believing us, and sponsoring us. Perhaps we can try out friendship, but it doesn't like too much to take on. There's lots of friendships anyway. Romance? I shake my head. Never. That would never work. That would be one way just to say, hey! Come sponsor us! We're playing a trick on you. I was never good at acting, so I'm not really cut out for it. Suddenly, I am started by her voice.

"Abe?" she asks, moving slowly.

I try to back up, but she's already almost rolled onto me. Her eyes widen when she sees me, and she backs up.

"What are you doing?" she asks accusingly.

I look around.

"It's really cold Bea" I explain "I couldn't stand not being without a blanket"

She looks at me suspiciously, moments before she realizes just how cold it is, and she shivers.

"You're right" she murmurs, sounding a bit distressed.

I know Bea. I know exactly how it feels.

"It's alright" I say, grabbing my jacket "It's not the worst case scenario"

She eyes me curiously, and I sigh.

"Alright, it's close enough to it. But come on Bea! We could be dead, or horribly wounded" I'm then cut off.

"You're not horribly wounded!" she almost shouts.

"Shut up" I fiercly whisper, as the buzzing gets louder "Do you want them to come in"

She shrugs.

"They can't. But I'm the one wounded here" there's a hint of tears in her voice.

I don't know whether to pity her, or laugh. Everyone's wounded. I want to tell her that, but any form of cruelty, will break her. And I don't need a crazy partner. Then why be partners? Well, aren't we trapped in the same cave? Besides, having a partner is better than doing without one, even one like Bea. I look at her, while she looks stunned.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" my voice is very urgent "But we need to keep quiet, besides, don't worry, someone will sponsor you, I'm sure"

She looks at me, as though she's trying to figure out whether to believe me or not. Probably shouldn't, but I don't say it. What kind of an idiot would? I smile at her, not making it too fake, or too big. Just a small friendly smile does the trick. She then sighs.

"You're really nice"

I think about it. How originally hard it is to be nice, after all that's happened. But no one's ever taken the time to tell me that. I have to remind myself to just accept it. It can't be a compliment. Who finds time to compliment people in a survival contest, where its' either me, her, or somebody else. I wonder who'll die today. We won't know, if we can't see the sky, which we can't. It's pitch black in here, and obviously, there's no way out with the tracker jackers. If only.

"You should have some water" I suggest, giving her a bottle.

She doesn't seem to mind that I didn't accept her compliment, in fact, it seems like the back of her mind right now, as she continually drinks from the bottle. I did too. I guess I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I'm guessing she is the same.

"Thanks" she mutters quietly, handing it back.

I place it on the ground. We have a few waters, but not enough to last for days, especially on our low supply list. If only we had sponsors. It seems impossible to me though. I did alright in the interviews. I got a decent score. I'm not sure about Bea, but if we play out our friendship good, then maybe? I don't know if they've ever had a real friendship before. Certainly not a romance. I've never like romance a whole lot. Maybe once or twice, when I was young, I had a crush on some girl, but it didn't matter to me, in fact, it was hardly my life.

"Why is it so cold?" she ask me, unhappily.

I look around, and wrap my jacket tighter, crawling into the sheets, but not so it would disturb any peace.

"It's really cold" I almost cry, holding myself like a baby.

She feels outside, and I realize that it's dropped tremendously, even more. Whoosh. That's the sounds of the outsides. I hope the cold will scare away the tracker jackers. I shudder. As long as they're there, it won't work. We won't be able to reach food, not even with sponsors. It's virtually impossible to make a parachute go in here. I sit up. I hear the crunching of branches, and the sounds of the tracker jackers, being scared away. Bea jerks up next to me, revealing that she is wearing no shirt. No wonder she is so cold.

"What was that?" she asks, frightfully.

"I don't know" I tell her, getting up.

"Wait!" she cries, catching my jacket "Where are you going?"

"To see" I tell her, pulling out my knife.

It's necessary, although I don't hear any footsteps, it could be anything. From a falling branch, to a little fall of rain. Anything could trigger this. Trigger us to go outside, and be stung multiple deathly times. Bea was lucky to survive, and is suffering. That's bad enough. I tiptoe, until I reach the tiny place, which we managed to squeeze in. I take a little look outside. They're watching me. Their metallic stringers pointed my way. And two years in front of me, is a silver pot. It's a gift. I shake my head. This would've happened soon enough. But should I get it?

**Bea Nuova:**

"Abe!" I call down the cave, as I slide from underneath my covers "Come back! It's nothing"

I then unzip myself, and push as hard as I can. My jacket hangs away. For a second, I'm too cold to move. I grab it, and wrap it around me. It helps, but not too much. It must be more cold than I'm making it. I quickly stumble downwards.

"Abe!" I shout.

"Shut up!" I hear him, and I realize he's just below me.

"Sorry" I whisper, squatting down.

I can barely see his face, but I can make out the outlines of it. Fear, sadness. That kind of stuff if printed straight on it for the world to see. He faces me for a second.

"Listen Bea" he commands, his voice deep "Stay here, there's a gift out there. I'm going to get it" his voice is so soft, I would've thought it belonged to a bird.

I am stunned for a few seconds, unable to move. Go? But it's dangerous out there. I want to tell him he's crazy, shout something, but I'm too schoked.

"Alright" he says, mounting himself "I'm ready"

"No!" I shout.

I reach forward to grab him, keep him from going, but it's too late, he's outside. No! I try to run, but something holds me in place. It takes five seconds, for the tracker jackers to realize he's out there, and they lunge at him. I immediately look around, desperate. He's going to die, he's going to die! What will I do if he's dead? And I'm alone? Who will help me? I immediately grab a rock, look at him. He's fighting them off with his blade, but some find his skin, underneath his jacket. Some can't reach through it. He slashes madly, as he picks up the pot. He then flings it my way, as they surround him. I throw the rock.

They instantly turn around, and Abe runs, I grab the flash, and a tracker jacker stings me. I scream, and swat it, until it falls. Abe isn't making it, they've realized the trick, and are now coming after him.

"Run!" I shout, reaching out my arm.

His eyes are mad, complete with misery and angst. They've gone to his brain! I reach out my hand. He tugs, so I grab the rock, keeping from falling.

"Hurry!" I cry.

He tries to scramble up, and hold on, as they try to take him away. He's giving away, slowly. With all my might, and I may not have much, but I'm not tired, I pull him up. He's weak now, barely breathing. Close to death. Help. I am pulling now, as hard as I can, and suddenly, he's near me, next to me, breathing like there's nothing in between. Gasping is more like it. I see the gift. My hands seek it. I ignore the wound on my hand, but when it comes too painful, I immediately reach in, and pull the stinger out. I shriek, because it hurts. I lean over and clutch it, before I notice that Abe is jerking, under the pressure of his stings. He's stung all over. I shudder. What if he dies! No! He saved me, who was in the same condition. I roll him over, and lift up his jacket. I see all the welts, which are bigger than my thumb. I close my eyes. How is this happening?

I quickly pull one out, after another, not bothering to touch the gift behind me, because I'm too scared about what is inside. If it's treatment cream, I'll die of happiness. If it's anything else, I hope I have the right to criticize, because we need anything we can get.

"Abe" I murmur, feeling around his arms and legs for any stingers. I can see them easily. I reach forward, and pull one out.

The next few minutes, I search more, until I'm sure I have everything out. He's still unconscious, which is lucky, for all the pain my hand is in. I put it in my mouth That'll soothe it, I hope. Abe's eyes seem to flutter one moment, and close tightly the next. I can hardly hold back my tears, of pain, and hurt. I just hope someone will reach out to us, like they just now did. I turn around to the gift, and dive for it, as I tear it open, and I sigh, trying to clam my tears. Food. Lots of it. My hands tremble. I can hardly keep them away from the rolls, and the meat, and sauce, and it smells so good-. No! I will resist it. I need to save it, so that Abe and I will be okay. I grab his arm, and hook the pot onto my jacket. I then pull.

He's heavier than he looked, so I have to drag him alongside the floor. It makes a sickening scraping sound, but I don't have to strength to lift him further. I can hear my mentor's voice. Chrystal. Be a good girl Bea, fight hear. I stumble, while pulling him, as it begins to go up, but force myself up. I've never done anything like this back home. Back home. Where it was warm and kind. Where my mother was happy when I was reaped. She probably held a celebration as soon as it happened. I try not to cry, for Abe's sake, or we'll lose sponsors.

_"Be brave Bea" Chrystal whispered into my ear "You'll do fine, but you need to stick with Abe, and be brave"_

_I nodded, trying to hold back my tears. I was going into the Games, I was terrified. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. I look up at her._

_"Will I be fine?" I asked her, dumbly "Really?"_

_She then pulled me into a hug, and I could feel the tears sting my back. My stylist entered the room._

_"It's time to go Bea" her voice was ashen, and very low._

_I wiped away my tears, and tried not to look back at her._

_"Keep on going hard" she shouted, as I was dragged away._

_I looked backwards, at her disappearing image._

_"That's how you'll get sponsors" she moved into my sight, so I would see her "Never let them pity you! Never!" and then our worlds were shut off forever. _

I convince myself I need to go hard, not allow anything else besides myself to win, and helping Abe, no matter what, will only help me get up again, for us to rebuild ourselves, and if the Capitol wants it, a happy ending for us, they'll allow us one. Abe and me. I don't know why I feel so… awkward at the thought. Us, a happy ending. Maybe there is an alternative. If we appear close… if we can't bring ourselves to kill each other, it'll be a plus, right? Of course, then they'll pity us, and send us stuff, and beg them to let us go, and they can't go against their own citizens, I hope. I just need to play it right, and who knows, maybe we'll be back home.

**Mara Mason:**

It's so cold, I can't stand to be anywhere, besides next to Kiy, our sides tightly pressed together. Anyone would assume we have been best friends for a long time, if they saw us, huddled together, but the truth is, the cold makes sure of that. We cover ourselves with blankets, fully covering us, in this freezing weather. I wouldn't be surprised if they're trying to kill us off this way. But Kiy can feel what I'm thinking. It's not so hard, when you're this close together. I can tell she's thinking about home, and something warm.

"No" she says, shaking her head, but she chatters all the same "They're trying to get us to build fires, find each other" she then winces from the cold, as she attempts to speak faster.

Just calm down. I try to breathe more freely, but it's so hard, so cold. So hard. Everything is hard in the arena, it shouldn't be hard to figure that out. I move closer to Kiy, even though we're as close as possible. I remember the time it set in, I immediately screamed, and jumped into Kiy's sleeping bag, who screamed and woke up. You'd think we'd have been discovered. But clearly not. I guess no one really wants to leave their camp today. No one should even be outside a tent. There's only… I don't know, seven? I didn't count, but I can guess. The Career pack probably took it's share, and god knows where the rest are.

"H-has" I chatter "It ever b-be-been this cold?" I ask her.

She hardly moves her head in a shake, as she moves closer to me. I don't even bother to retaliate. Now, it's hard to even imagine. Now's a good time for sponsor gifts, it's a blizzard, and freezing cold. I believe if I even set FOOT outside this tent, I may become an ice cube. But no one would sponsor. Not now. At least I hope they're not cruel enough. Help me.

"I wish, they would at least make the pain easier to bear" shouts Kiy.

There's no point in not shouting. No one can hear us, no one is near enough to hear us, and we're armed. We're trying to keep our weapons warm too, eventually. My own knife stabbed my leg twice, but nothing severe, just a tiny little scrape.

"I think if we stay here" Kiy murmurs "We're not warming up"

Not warming up? Actually, I think it's the other way around. If we move, we freeze. But Kiy's already standing up.

"Have you heard of Eskimos" she chatters, looking bluer than ever.

I shrug. Never heard of them, but she understands. It's like we can understand each other clearly now. She pulls me up.

"You know, they were clever people" she almost screams "They had traditions, which everyone thought was weird" she then laughs, a little bit "But when huge blizzards came, those people died, and they lived" her voice is deeper "District 12's people were once known as Eskimos, but it doesn't snow there anymore"

I listen, thoughtfully, as she then smiles, but barely.

"They used to dance, to keep warm" she tells me.

At first I don't make the conncetion.

"How do you know so much?" I ask her.

She shrugs.

"District 11 is the next thing to them, it just goes down the line" she then laughs uneasily, and maybe a little bit crazily again.

Suddenly, it hits me. She wants us to dance. What? I'm about to protest. To say that there's NO WAY. But then, I feel the shuddering, the cold against my skin, and I'm up, and ready to hop.

"Please teach me" I beg, kind of greedily.

She then grins.

"Let's begin Mara Mason"

I don't know what brought me into this, but it's kind of ridiculous, we start out awkward, not wanting each other to see us dance, and I understand, because I hardly know Kiy, and I don't feel comfortable dancing. I was a sort of, play-it-cool girl. I've never really danced, but it turns to be fun, and we warm up, without our water of course. Some soup also warms us, but then it's gone. The bread is gone too, which leaves us with crackers, beef, and some fruit. Also some meat, which we'll have to cook, when it gets colder. Who knows, maybe we'll dance around the fire?

I begin to move a little bit faster, not to rockingly, but mostly leaping off the ground. Kiy stops for a moment to watch, and then teases.

"You have a gift my friend" she says, smiling.

Friend? I don't know, but it certainly would be, without this in our way. I feel warmer, but not by a longshot. Suddenly, I trip, and Kiy comes down with me, until we're sprawled, and laughing our asses off. It's the first time it's ever been like this, but I guess when you're desperate, the good things just come out, like the dances, the smiles, and everything that goes along with it. She then pats my back.

"A born dancer" she laughs "At last"

I shrug.

"What can I say, I was raised by them"

She raises her eyebrow at me.

"You should see my little sister at the park, she's the Poto, in real life"

"What?" asks Kiy, sitting up, trying to get back up "Isn't this real?"

I shrug.

"Well Miss Everblossom, I'm not entirely sure"

Suddenly, we grow tired of dancing, doing the same thing, so we decide to play a game. Although we don't know what. Finally, Kiy comes up with something.

"It's called Twister" she says, laying out her sleeping bag.

It has a pattern on it. Four rows of five circles. She then explains the Game, and pulls out her hands, and reaches two. I put my hands there.

"Well" Kiy comments, looking up and down it "It's a start, but once you get into it, it's so much fun" well, I hope so, because it never seemed like much before.

Well, she was right. It's fun enough. We're pretty much tacking each other, just for the heck of it, and getting back into position. I never thought the Hunger Games would have anything fun about it, but to be honest, this is actually all right, minus the biting cold. If I had the choice to be reaped again, I would turn it down, and I know Kiy would. But, as far as the Games go, I wish it could stay like this forever. I sigh, if only Kiy and I could make it back. I have a weakness. I get attached much too easily. And with Kiy, I'm already feeling something, like we're friends or something. I try to push it off, convince myself that Kiy doesn't like me, she's only doing this for herself, but it doesn't work. It never works in my case. I face down. Her face is flushed, and laughing, as she finally catches me, and we collapse on each other. I'm tingly inside, and quite warm. I wish I had known this, but something in my heart, thinks of Zoe Grenweth on our first day.

**Aria Charin:**

I'm running through the forest at top speed, almost crying, but the tears on my cheek turn blue, horrible deadly blue. It's cold, cold as hell, and I'm wide awake. Help!

I don't have anywhere to hide, nowhere to even run! It's cold everywhere. Underneath trees, in the bushes. In caves. I feel like I'm going to run and tumble into one, like I did in the first day, except now would be nice. Very wonderfully nice. I collapse against the ground, and gasp, not into the tears though. I'll never let them see me cry. I grab my knife, ready to take on anything. I'm wide awake now, I'll do fine. I know it. Believe me.

_Calm down. Calm down. _As I carry myself away, my breathing slows. I'm a wreck, I can tell. Who would sponsor me. I then throw myself against a tree, with small force, which doesn't fail to hurt. Why am I even here? Why did I last so long? God! I slam my fist into the tree in front of me. Damn it! I hate cursing, and I always encourage my little siblings not to do so, but I do it anyway, so I really don't see the point into it anymore. I then plop down on a rock, and bury my face in my hands.

I need to just… chill out. Everything will be fine! I try to calm myself, but inside, I'm panicking. Where will I find food? Shelter? Everything I need to survive is far away, my water is out. I don't dare cry, because I know it will only do me harm. I want to curse the Capitol for everything they've ever done to me. May they rot in hell, so to speak. I don't care. I get up, and I kick the tree, and hear a large thud.

I jump backwards, and wield my knife, as I catch eyes of a bow and arrow, sticking from the tree. I then back up. Someone's there! I sigh, quite aggravated. I can't hide forever! But I don't want to reveal myself. I kick the bow and arrows. No response. I back up, it's a trick. It has to be, but suddenly, something moves. I almost shriek, and I lose my voice for a moment. Help.

I'm trembling now. What started out as okay, is now… well, I don't know. Suddenly, I squat down, and examine the hand. It's nothing much, but it doesn't belong to a worker, of any kind. It belongs to someone who never did work in their life. Mine are dry, completely filled with all kinds of calluses and warts that were untreated, until I came here. But here, also brought my misery, and of course, closeness to death, so really? What's the point?

I stand up, and decide it's time to make my move. I've always wanted to go home! Now's my chance to change that into something better! There's been no deaths today, well, the next cannon to blow, will either be mine, or the other tribute. I then turn to the other side of the tree, slowly moving barely shuffling my feet, as I move on closer, and then, I catch a glimpse of his face, and I gasp. It's Nate Morgue.

I back up immediately, suddenly out of breath. W-what! I stare for a moment. I can't kill him! Forget this. I begin to walk away, when suddenly, I remember Seraphine, Chrissy, my siblings. Brian. How will they feel if I come home in a wooden box, either because I bled or starved to death, because of no sponsors, because they believe I'm weak, or because of a fight with another tribute. I can see my cold face, completely bled out. No! I then turn towards him. I can't let that happen. I must kill him. It's the only way.

My hand searches for my knife. Thoughts swirl through me. Don't do it. He has a girl back home. Isabella. Four siblings, soon to be five. I remember everything he said, his mother's swollen belly. His father. Everyone who belonged to him. Don't! But I can't resist it. I'm going for him, my hands trembling. I look up to sky. Forgive me! I want to shout it out, but am fearful that someone will hear it. The wrong person will hear it. I feel like every eye of Panem is watching me. I struggle to remain emotionless. I need them to admire me. Please. I then kneel down. His sleeping face is luminous. I then raise my knife, and plunge it into his chest.

His eyes fly open, but I immediately cover his mouth. Never! But he's stronger than I thought, and I was never much of a stabber, he suddenly grabs me, and throws me back. I land badly, on my side, and feel dazed for a second. He lurches over for a bow, and his arrow. My eyes widen. No! He'll never kill me. I then sprint towards him, with all my might, and when he's aiming at me, I tackle him down. He'll never get the best of me, never! He then rolls me over, so I'm beneath him, and his arrow comes quickly at my throat, but I shove it back up. I won't give up. Sera! Please! I'm chocking on something, my own blood. His arrow threatens to enter my chest, which is almost bare through my rolled up jacket. I'm thrashing, kicking, screaming, but none of it helps. My knife! It's yards away. Something has to happen.

Suddenly, as if my thoughts generate into real life, he lets go. But his eyes are fixed ahead in a trance. The screaming that I thought was my own, was truly something else. His eyes are alerted, as he grabs his weapon, and begins to run.

"Isabella!" she shouts, running towards the forest.

I then freeze. Isabella? I then see something in the tree. A bluejay. Or so it seems. Then, the full name registers to me. Jabberjay.

"Oh no" I mutter, staggering backwards "No!"

I begin to run, away from the voice, I grab my knife, and hold it out. No! But they're pulling me in. Seraphine. Chrissy. So real. So true. Suddenly, tears are rolling down my cheeks. This can't be happening.

"I'm coming" I shout.

Everything inside me is fighting against this force. I want to die, to tackle something, anything to bring me to them, but I know, inside, it's a death trap. They'll kill me easily. Help! Nate is there, looking around. That girl's screams echoing in my head. Suddenly, I regain consciousness. I tackle Nate to the ground. He falls after me, but his focus is ahead.

"Bella!" he shouts, trying to fend me off, so he can run "Bella"

I'm shouting too, running. My siblings! They need me. Suddenly, something tangles around my legs. No! It's pulling me! It's going to kill me! I'm grabbing onto the dirt, as the net entangles me, frightfully. I'm screaming, begging for help. And fighting Nate, who hardly fights back. He's more desperate. No! The bluejays. They're everywhere. And lunging at us. The last scene I catch, is one's beak skewering into Nate's throat, blood, fear, terror.

"No!" I shout, as I drift away.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

_Boom!_ I fall over on my side, as both Mara and I let out a terrified scream. Suddenly, we're tripping over each other for the door, and we spill out into the blizzard.

"What are you thinking" I yell "It's freezing" I dive in, after I catch a glimpse of the hovercraft.

But Mara is frozen into place, and I turn around, and watch in horror, as she begins to sink. I shake my head.

"Mara!" I shout, moving forward "Stop it!"

But her hands curl in, and she's beginning to freeze. I suddenly jerk at her. No! What's going on? The sky begins to turn something. I don't know. Red?

"Mara?" I ask, as I pull her in.

She falls in like a ragdoll, which makes me shiver. All our fun is over. What's going on? Is this a dream? I can't tell. She seems to be… frozen. I quickly slap against her face, to find that it's cold as stone. Why did she freeze, why wasn't it me? Why was I fine? Is everyone out in this weather completely frozen? I don't know, no answers come at me, or even bother too. I quickly drag Mara. Her heart must be stopping from all the cold. I feel worry. Suppose I have no allies left? And I'll be all alone? Then what?

"Mara" I try to keep my voice steady "Please answer me"

She doesn't. Complete coldness. I suddenly bend down, towards her heart, and listen for a faint sense of beating. I hear only something. No nothing. For a second, I think she's dead, but no cannon. I then rush to the tent door, to close it, when I catch the glare of something red. A pod. Mara.

I turn around. If the Capitol wants her dead, she'll die. But how could they? What has she done? I don't know! But there's not much, all I feel inside, is panic. I don't know what to do. I've never been good at healing. How could I care for someone. I don't know. I wish Cienna was here. Just so she could help me. I bow my head. Just settle.

I don't think about the cannon, or anything, but just what has happened in the past. Cienna, Dad. Jay, I miss them so much. I wish they were here. I try to remember that I'm here for a reason, to try and come home. I look at Mara frozen. Oh it's so quick, so intermediate, I can't fully comprehend what's going on. I wish I knew, because then I could put an end to it.

When I'm calm, I reach for the blanket, and cover Mara in it. Anything to truly keep her warm. I guess I just can't go on without helping people. The thought I once had comes back to me. I remember, about debating, whether Cienna would save a kid on the battlefield. She's find, she's sweet, of course she would. She's everything to me, her, Jay, and dad. They're my whole life, and I guess I couldn't live without all of them there to be with me. Could I live without Mara? Sure. I hate to admit it. I really do. I suddenly rush out. It's just too much.

I look at the sky, which is red, deep red. What's going on, I step forward, and my boot disappears in the snow, but I don't care. What's going on? Why do I feel so weird? Why is everything around me in slow motion? Why is my head so dizzy? What's all these things? I feel my forehead. Nothing, except red hot heat. I remove it at once. What's going on? They can't actually make a person sick, can they? If so, it'd be just a little cold, right? We're in a protected room! The worse you can get, is a cold! Nothing more! I try to convince myself it's this, and nothing more. Why would it be? I don't understand. Don't understand.

I softly walk through the blizzard, going deeper, trying to imagine all types of things, trying to see if they're real. I've never really had a sense of believing what I can't see, which is why I'm not religious at all. Once you live in a state with Peacekeepers, you sort of start to believe, that you're on your own, which is totally true.

"What is wrong with me?" I mutter, almost in tears.

Now I know something's up. I turn around, but the camp's out of sight. I stagger towards it, but I'm mid-foot in snow. I don't know what it is anymore, that just makes everything… so shaky. Ugh. I pull myself up, and forward, hoping to find it. Nothing.

"Please!" I shout, not caring who hears.

I'm safe, no one sane would go out in this weather. No one! I move forward with all kinds of strength, knowing it's not normal. What are they doing? The Gamemakers! I turn around. That's it. It's them! They're making me sick! What do they want? What? What did I do to them? They've done everything to me, yet I've done nothing to them. I never bothered them, I never even tried. Instead, I stayed out of their way, and this is how they repay me, by killing me.

"Mara" I mutter, suddenly, a silver flash comes down.

At first, I take it to be a blade, and reach for my bow and arrows, but they're gone, but now I see, it's not that, it's a gift, I grab it, and almost tear it to pieces, with my grip. I'm so cold, but so numb, I can't feel it. I'm so tired. But I need to move on. Oh.

I move forward. Sanity. Sanity. I need to remember my sanity. Just. Act. Sane. I know how terrified Cienna would be, if she saw me like this, crawling, screaming, bawling. Just everything bad, put all together in one. I quickly stumble. My camp, everything has seemed to disappear. I don't know. I then, just sit down, not caring about anything, just completely brainwashed. I don't know. It's the Capitol. I jump up. They haven't seen enough, they want me to kill Mara, if that's what they're indicating. But why? It seems despicable to me. I shudder. Kill my own ally? Break off the alliance? Never receive any trust from anyone? I don't know. Some people may think I'm stupid, or crazy, or not to be trusted, or anywhere near trustful. I shake my head, never.

I climb towards the camp, working as hard as I can to move. If I give up, the it'll be over. Then the Game will be up, and they will have won. What's the point? I forget most of the time. I guess it's easy to forget, when you know you're going to die. No one knows me. I'm just the little girl from District 11. Nothing memorable, nothing too great. I never did anything good. Nothing like the girls from 2 and 5. They'll forget me, they'll get rid of me. No one will remember Kiy Everblossom.

**Aaron Dait:**

The campground is nothing special, partly because everyone refuses to look at each other, while Gary and Lili sit next to each other, they don't talk. Gary stares down at his feet, as though he wishes he had them bigger. I scoot closer to them. It's terribly cold, but no one had to be told that the Capitol would admire us for sitting out here. Gary is into staring at himself, I guess his shoes, since they're quite awful, and very pitiful as well. I look at Lili, who has the ability to burst into tears any second. She's cold, very cold, and that's not hard to see. Not at all.

Tears fill my eyes, I don't know, it's just now… so depressing. Everything. From us, to the rest of the tributes. Who knows how much time they have until something happens? Something bad, worse than anything we've seen so far, although probably the worst thing we've run into, is each other. Lili looks up at me.

"Why is everything so miserable?" she asks sadly "It's as if I lost a friend"

Maybe it's a side affect. It's like you can literally feel sadness in the air. It just seems so real, everything around here. Like they've finally come to the point of using us, to get whatever the hell they want! I try not to be angry, but it's hard, so I grasp onto the bench, because I know any amount of true sadness, will trigger the darker side of me, and perhaps worse than I've ever had it.

"I don't know" I tell her defensively "I can't tell. But I agree"

"It's like losing her again" mutter Gary, as he tries to hide his tears.

"Who?" Lili asks, looking in his eyes.

He looks down at her, with a pitiful look, and tries not to hide any emotions, since she is a girl, and I understand that they are better with dealing with them, but he fails, and it turns out hard and cold.

"My sister" he says, very softly "She was like you Lili, except a little different" there's a twinge of sadness in his voice, with a long history past.

I look at him. That explains it. His emotional behavior. Those times he looked at me, with absolute hate. It was for Lili, because he saw the sister, he either lost or never knew. Either way, the story must be equally sad. But why would a boy, so tough as him, be crying over that? A sister. I think about it. I have a brother. Would I cry if he died? Would I? I really try to think about it, and be honest. I don't know. I'm not the crying type, more than likely, I'd lose my temper. It just makes me glad that it's me in the Hunger Games, and not him. He couldn't kill anyone, not with the maturity level he's in.

I miss home, I miss Rachel. I don't know, if I have feeling or not, all I want to do, is go home. Is all of us to go home. But only one can live. It's a hard decision. I want Lili to live. I've heard her talk of home, but not often, yet hers sounds better than mine. Mine. Where Rachel wanders. Her hair, frizzy, but not naturally. Because she can't afford to comb it. I made Nelly promise me in the good-byes, that he would definitely take care of Rachel, if I died. What would I do if I did? Would I help her out? I'm sure I would. I could never abandon her. Even if I don't love her, which I'm not sure of, I couldn't leave her on her own. She was my friend, and that's what friends do.

As for Nelly, he'd never have to take the tessarae, but he never does, so it wouldn't make a difference. The only difference is that if he's reaped again, then I can't save him, no matter what. No one can save him. I shudder underneath my jacket. Who would? Deenie's too old. And everyone's so into themselves. In District 11, there's a few victors, about five I guess, but never enough for certain people. Our latest victor has been up for twenty years, or more. His name, is Caeilo. Our female victor, Amsla, is a tall, dark skinned lady, with perfectly cut short hair. She's very tough, and made Kiy and I train by the minutes. We ran laps, threw our weapons, and much more. I think she wants Kiy to win, so she can take her place, since she's been mentor for twenty one years. It's been hard, and I try to imagine being a mentor, having to get used to kids who are going to die. Want them, love them, anything. That would be awful, pitiful.

"I wish it weren't so cold" murmurs Lili, from beside me.

"I know" I tell her, trying to put on my best attitude "But that's the Capitol"

I then remember Snow's note. That's the Capitol. Yes, they force us to kill, or else, we're killed, and our loved ones. Rachel, turned into an Avox. Nelly and Mom, executed. Dad, taken in prison, and maybe executed. I try not to think about it. I stabbed that 10 kid, didn't I? My voice is urgent, and very full of fear.

"It's a Game, set by their rules Lili, who didn't expect the worst?" I ask her, trembling.

She looks at me, tirelessly, and stands up

"I guess you're right, and it seems more like night than day, she comments, not really meaning it by far.

I look around me. It does look like night, which scares me, deeply. I think of everything the Capitol can make us. Mad. Killers. Anger. Everything like that comes from the Capitol. That's how they won the first rebellion, or that's how they beat us, because we couldn't unite against them. No one could agree on what strategies. I'm sure if we could start another battle, then we wouldn't suffer so much, then we wouldn't be reaped, then we wouldn't have to scrounge the gutters for food. Maybe, we could be a rich city again. It's obvious, that we can't completely come back, and do everything. First, we have to get something to fuel us up, I know that as well as anyone, even if I'm not a rebel.

"I hope we're out of here soon" yawns Lili, leaning backwards "That's all I want"

We both watch, as she makes her leave into the jungle. Gary stands up to go her with, which leaves me alone, beside myself. I probably don't belong here, and I know that they prefer each other to me, but I couldn't stand to leave. Come back later, and realize that they're all dead. I'd rather die with them. But those chances are so slim, it's really hard to imagine. Extremely hard. I can' t even do it. I look up into the sky. It's dark, I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Who knows what that will bring. Perhaps in the morning, this place will be burned to the ashes.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

It's harder than I thought, tumbling up here, trying to go through everything at once, and I'm tired, so, no Effie. The odds are not in my favor. No Haymitch. I shudder at the thought of these two. Effie, the overly bright and bubbly pink lady. Haymitch, the disgusting drunk. Ugh. I huddle with myself. Because I have no one else to do it with. No one else to talk with. I'm regretting leaving, almost to tears. With the only little food, almost gone. But I can't go back now, or I'll get killed, because they know I broke off their alliance. They're not stupid. They can find me. I now would kill myself, if that was a choice, but I have to think of Monique.

I want a sponsor. Please! I can't stand being out here, especially not alone. I wish I was back there. They might be huddling together, because of all the cold. And they're huge, with nice coats. My coat is a bit torn at the waist, and I'm almost completely frozen. Oh please let it end! If you can't save me, let me die!

I try to consider the Capitol. Those shiny people, dressed in all kinds of cloth, who I had never thought as bad, or evil. Just good people, for helping us out. Or so I thought. My parents told me they did nothing but help. They acted as though it was true, but they admitted it to me in the good-byes. That the Hunger Games was a survival contest. That I had to kill, and try to stay alive. But I learned, that this is not a place for kids, especially people like me. But no one ever volunteers. Especially now that we learned, that the Hunger Games, is similar to the word funeral, except you don't get out of that easily. Or so they tell me.

I wish I was back home, and to be honest, I can't think of a tribute who doesn't. Just want to go home. Where Mom and Dad are, where my siblings are. Where Lacie is. I wonder if I was never here, could I have had the gall to confess that I had a crush on her. Never. I could never admit it. I shudder whenever I even consider it. I don't know, maybe it's because I didn't expect to come home, when I told her that. I just wanted her to know. Tears fill my eyes. Now I can't go back. Home. The Seam. I don't care how dirty, or filthy it is, because the Capitol's grime adds up to more than that. The people back home were good-hearted, kind, and always did everything to help my family. Here, they're taking me away. They kill me, they pretty me up, so that I look good when it happens. They don't help us, they destroy us.

I sink down, not able to think clearly, or straight. My world is turning upside down. It's so… confusing. I grab onto a tree, not fully understanding what's around me. It's like a blur. One large blur. That threatens to kill me.

Kill me. I never thought of it. I never thought of anyone killing each other. I never even considered killing. I've heard of it, but never seen it. Death, smells of it. That's just so… disturbing.

"Help" I murmur, but cover my mouth as soon as it's out.

I'm weak, I'm helpless. They pity me, yet they don't want to sponsor me. That goes to show what kind of people they are. I've never been resentful in my life, but now is a good time. I have a right, or rights to do this. Any tribute does. Ask Layla, ask Thalia, ask even Jules. Maybe Conner. I don't know. They're the Careers, yet they don't believe it's fair anymore than I do. I remember that day, where she dragged me out in the woods. They day of the reaping. She told me I was in danger, and her too. I was frightened, like a little kid. I am a little kid, who can't do much, so I guess that counts.

Now I realize she's right. Someone needs to end this. I don't know when or where, but it needs to end. I can't think of violence, it makes me sick. Either way, it's a dead end. Either we're sending our children to die in the Hunger Games, or killing of an entire nation. That some species is going to take over. Will we ever completely kill ourselves. No. I won't. Is there any way to rebel peacefully. No. Like I said, either way, it's taking away the lives of us. We're not balancing anything by killing each other. They're trying to keep us in line, but they're only hurting us. Saying that the Dark Days will be repeated otherwise. But I think they're afraid of us. I wonder if I'm the first to realize. No. I've seen those rebels, out in the woods. Those tireless rebels, who did nothing all their lives, except go against the Capitol. Now I wonder if they're right to do so, because maybe, I feel the same way.

I collapse on the ground, breathing as hard as possible, wishing for something better. Why didn't I stay? Why was I so stupid? My pack is filled with food, but nothing good enough to eat. If this weather keeps up, I'm going to freeze to death, whether it would take a minute, a day, or a few. I was caught in a cave, stumbled into it, and fell down hard, but I got back up the next morning. And now, I regret everything. I try not to cry, that never got anything. I try not to think violent thoughts, because then I can't concentrate. Why was I reaped? Among all others? I had one slip of paper. I was young and immature. Was.

Maybe it's because I don't think I will survive. Not many people have much confidence, and I don't. I can't stand the thought of being here, or dying. So either way, it seems like stop sign is covering it. I can't win, I can't lose. But just because I won, doesn't mean I truly won. I may have outlived the rest, but I still have to do something. What would I do if I went home? I can' think about that. It'll only make me crazy. How will I face Lacie, Monique, my parents? Sarah? Everyone I was friend with, or loved? I shake my head. God.

I have to face them, but I can guarantee I will win, make it to the finals. Suppose I step out of this arena, and die again? Then there will be no victor, no one to take over, or help. Look what happened to Haymitch! I hear he started out handsome, young, with a girl, a little brother, and his mother. Then after the Hunger Games, they were all dead, and he was on his own, with his own house, and lots of money. But that didn't make him happy. It never brings anyone happiness to win

**I'm sorry about Kiy's section. It was REALLY crappy. But I wrote it desperately, wanting to finish. But no worries, when the time is right, I'll switch the order of the way it goes,but right now, since I'm trying to do as less POVs as possible, since it's getting to be a little long, I have to go the right way. So that's it, anyway, I'm very sorry to Rivers of Venice, for killing off Nate. He was a really good character, and of course, a fun one too. I like writing his reaping. Also, Rivers of Venice was very helpful on an SYOT, which I sort of gave up on. I'm very sorry about that. But I don't know where Rivers of Venice is, I tried to message at least three times, and no response. But that's not why I killed Nate, so don't worry, those of you who don't review much. I understand not everyone has time, but like I said, reviews are great. Oh yeah, another thing. No more reviewing me, that you want to send someone something, you have to PM it now, because then, I get disappointed. I know NinjaSharpie cares about Mara, but I also would prefer it through PMing. Thanks to those who already did, and next up is the night, which is... "A Better Place". Yeah, stupid, but I just thought it up. **

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $27.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer)

laralulu: $24.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $16.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $8.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $42.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Once again, tell me if I made a mistake. **

**Question: **Whose voices did Nate and Aria hear? (I need both of them!)

**ONLY PMING **


	27. Nine Dreams

**The last chapter was awful, I can tell by failing to respond to it. I'm sorry I'm a bad author, I can't help it much, I thought it would be fun. Maybe I took too long. In that case, I'm' really sorry guys. Here's a quick update, to get you started. Think of that. I expect to update, on Monday. But you never know! Anyway, I"m really worry, and I hope you will forgive me. I will try to answer your stuff, but it's not so easy. I was feeling quiet down when I wrote this chapter, so dont' expect anything happy. I really screwed up the characters, and this is my shot at redeeming them, to come back as you described them. Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry, and I'm going to make this SYOT take a turn. Perhaps get more into the characters, rather than just hearing the same old thing. Dont' forget all your offers!**

**Conner Sun:**

Now it's really cold. We all sit together, smashed up against each other. It appears that no thought enter, or leave the group. It's just… cold, that's all there is too it. A fine trick from the Gamemakers, sure. Very fine. Might've killed some players. I heard one cannon today. That means one person is gone. Can't wait to see who it is, who knows? Maybe I wished death on them, like what happened a while ago? I look at my allies, who are freezing. We're all inside our tent. It's hard to break away from this, and I can tell no one is going outside tonight, no matter what we bring on them. I look around. Only Jules looks almost sane. The rest of us, have our eyes popping out. Even better, maybe the dead one is Reyce. Good riddance. I couldn't stand to have him alive. But I would've liked to kill him as well. I guess two things can never go right for you.

"How long can they keep this up?" shouts Layla, gritting her teeth.

I look at her. That's the first time I saw her angry in the Games. The rest of the time, she seemed practically sane. Fine. Now, we're leaning against each other, huddling for any warmth possible.

"That's the magic of the Gamemakers" I shout back, trying not to sound angry.

We both stare at each other, and I realize she's reached the end of it, of being the helpless sweet Career. Thalia looks up, and shakes her head.

"You both need to shut up once in a while" she grunts, moving closer in the circle "Here we are, scraping for any warmth, and you're arguing like a bunch of old hens"

"We're not arguing" I shout back.

Thalia's look tells me that this isn't over. That she won't let go of what I'm saying to her. I sit up.

"Screw this" I mutter, climbing out of the tent.

They don't react. They know I'm going to be so much colder than them. I almost freeze in place, but hardly manage to get inside the tent. It's cold as hell, which bites into my skin. I might as well be dead. Maybe that's their goal, to make us suicidal, to make us want to die above everything. I wish it was that easy. Unfortunately, nothing seems easy today. But I never asked for that.

**Thalia Constellian:**

Damn Conner Sun. I hate him now. The only reason he's alive, is because we're here, making sure he stays in place. Just like a child. No. Every bit like one. And I've handled children better than him. I wish he would just…. ugh. I can't stand him, not a single thing about him. Layla feels the same way, I'm sure, except maybe a little bit politer. I don't like her weakness. She needs to pick up her act, and so do we. All this time has gone by, and we still are where we are. Clueless Careers. This concludes the fifth day, tomorrow will be the sixth. Five days in the arena, is never enough.

I wonder who died today. Hopefully, and I don't mean this cruelly, they died in an entertaining way. I don't need the Capitol going all violent all over me. I could speak less pleasant words, but I don't bother. What's the point of criticizing the Capitol now. Think of it. Two weeks ago, I thought of the Capitol, as nothing more, than a bunch of crazed weirdos. Now I realize they're much more. They're cruel, violent maniacs. Who are all practically nude in public, and always chatting with their "girlfriends". I never had a boyfriend back home, or much less thought about it. I didn't care about my love life, as long as there was food on the table. Jules, Layla, and I are all pressed together, in a huddle for warmth. If Conner wants to go freeze himself, he's quite free to do so.

"I can't believe him" murmurs Layla, even under all our stress "He always finds a way to ruin anything" her voice is showing the tendency to explode into anger, something that I never truly showed, or bothered too.

"Doesn't matter" Jules says, as if it's no big deal "We're all practically dead anyway, he's our ally, it should count for something"

Both Layla and I stare at him. It's true. We do need to respect Conner, even though it's hard, nearly all the time. We have to remember that he practically almost sacrificed himself, to help Layla out. He dragged us through danger. Even though he doesn't show it, I think he likes us. I don't know, it's hard to tell, with all his insults, and anger issues. But he's a loyal fighter, that's all I can say.

**Layla Thompson:**

I watch my allies, unbelieving. It's like they're both kissing Conner's ass! I get fed up a lot, if the right thing comes around, and I can be sweet and nice at other times. I hate Conner Sun, and that's the only relationship we'll ever have. Thalia and Jules seem calm. Jules is very distant, and of course, very cold at times, but Thalia is too. I guess they don't want a complete friendship. I don't' mind anymore. What does it truly matter whether we stab each other with our own knives, or get killed in battles, because it's going to end the same, and I guess that's what they mean. They're quite hard to figure out at times.

I don't bother saying anything more. It's bad enough we have to rely on each other, for strength, of course warmth as well, while we're not friends, or even the closest thing to allies. I look at them, back and forth, wondering how I got stuck here. With no one to truly look to. No one to love. Like my friends back home. I still miss them, and I always will. I shake my head. It's not time for this. I need to move on.

I look at them again, and this time, they're staring back at me.

"Don't act all resentful" Thalia warns, pulling up a blanket to her chest "We're all just as miserable"

You think you're just as miserable. I have to bite back my lip, in order to keep from saying something cruel, or angry. Something that will make them dump me outside, and rely on myself. I wonder if I could. I'm okay at surviving, but have never been great. I realize I'm going to have to higher my standards, or we're all dead. I look around.

"I think I'll get some sleep" I tell them, coldly.

They both watch me leave, awkwardly. They probably don't want to be left with each other. Oh well. I'm done. I try to tell myself, about the countless times they've saved me, been there for me. Of all we've went through, but none of it touches me. I'm not heartless, but I'm not the kindest person ever. What made me think to take on Reyce as an ally?

Suddenly, the anthem plays slowly. It's very sad, and I feel like crying along to it. But it's much to cold.

**Gary Sue:**

Shake it off. Ignore it. Oh well, I can't. There's nothing I can ignore in this weather. Any little mosquito bite, can send me into a furry. I pull the blanket up more. Lili sits next to us, blowing her nose, trying to keep the tears from running down her cheeks. But I know it's there.

"Calm down Lili" I mutter, trying to act nice.

She looks at me, but doesn't respond. I guess that's life. I turn away. My life has brought me nothing but misery, which is why, I protect my allies. Maybe, it's because it's the first time, I can will someone to live. Make them live. Force it down their throats, even though I'm sure Lili wants to live a nice long life. No one ever gets that here.

"He's right" Aaron murmurs, nodding to me "It's just a little cold spell"

I almost have to laugh. Little cold spell? More like ultra-blizzard, in kind words. I hate being kind, or being forced to be kind. Back home, I was never forced into anything. I did whatever I wanted. Now, I have to watch what I say. Mary never had to. She said the first thing on her mind, and people loved it. She was memorable, beautiful, and I really expected her to come home. Me to apologize to her, hug her again. If it weren't for Charles. And he won. I would never do that to Lili. I would never abandon her under the deepest condition. Maybe it's because I don't want to repeat, what someone I hate did.

I guess that's my own way or rebellion, just going with the flow, planning my next kill. I pull my hoodie over my head, and hide it underneath. I don't want to see anyone, or anything. I just want to drift away. It's one of those miserable moments, which never seem to pass.

"Gary?" asks Lili, hanging onto my arm.

"Leave me alone" I mutter.

I feel her pull away, and I can understand she's hurt by my tone. I wish I could apologize. I wish. But I can't. I was never able to do the right thing. When Mary died, I threw something at the wall, which is now a big hole. I don't know what it was. Not anymore. I was too blind, with hate.

**Lilith Adler:**

Don't take it personally. Don't take it personally. I try not to burst into more tears. It's the first thing in the Hunger Games, which isn't an act, or almost. I don't like being scolded, especially by someone a little bit older than me. It's awkward enough being here, but now, it's just awful. I might as well go out and die. But no, I can't leave this place, where it's warm, and I'm surrounded by allies, maybe even friends.

"I'm sorry" I mutter.

I have to remind myself that Gary isn't like me. He's older. He's suffered more. I remember his interview, how he was almost in tears over talking about his sister. Her. She died in the Hunger Games, didn't she. Mary Sue. I think I remember her. I giggled at her last name, thinking how funny it was, but realized soon, that laughing, I might as well have killed myself. I now remember. I had no idea.

I look down at him, with tears. He just… crawls into his shell, and stays there, with nothing to do. Not wanting to see anybody. It's like he's going off into another world. Who doesn't feel that way? With all this craziness, and death. I look towards the sky, wondering who died today. I never got to see that face, only a tiny glimpse of black hair. Lots of tributes have black hair, so it's not much of a clue.

It's amazing, how they can put so much, into a tribute, but never care if they live or die. I guess it's part of the Games. I wipe my nose, which is filled with tears.

"I think I'll sleep" I tell Aaron, moving away from him.

I then climb into the sleepingbag, wondering why I'm becoming so shy. I shouldn't. They're only my allies. Nothing more. But why does it take so much to convince that? I don't know. For some reason, I'm waiting for it to be over. Just for it to end, so I can feel comfortable again. Is that selfish? Or is it sensible? I don't like the fact of being with guys, because I know, that lots of them, do try and get into you. Is that what they're using with me? But they can't beat me with my own Game! I've always seen it coming. But why haven't I now? What makes it so different?

**Jules Eade:**

"I'll take watch" I tell Thalia, standing up.

She then sits up, and looks at me with large eyes.

"What?" she stutters, looking almost completely brainwashed "Are you serious?"

Yes, I am, but I nod instead.

"But it's cold!" she argues.

"So?" I ask, trying not to get angry "Would you rather do it?" no answer "That's what I thought"

I then storm out, without any of her protests. I'm not mad at her, or particularly anyone. Just at myself, I suppose. I mean, it's not like I can go that far. I step out, and try my best to ignore the cold. It's hard, even for me, when I've had years of training in it, you'd think I could stand it, but I guess some people have limits. I sit down on a branch, and look out. I'm sure no one is leaving their tent tonight, but there are some crawlers, who could easily snatch our food. Why don't we bring it inside? I guess they just want the tents to themselves, which leaves me to do all the work, instead of getting rest. I guess it's alright. I've slept one hour a week on some days, with Lyon. He's trained me to be this way. To never have friends, to never fall in love. Except maybe once I've won the Hunger Games. But even after then, what will I do? Of what use will I be? If he tries to communicate with me, I'll be plain, and cold.

That's what I get for being born, nothing but pain, and a lot of training. I don't remember the last time, a ten minute run gave me pain. I've trained that hard. I think after this, Lyon will want me in the army. I don't think it will be bad. People will think I'm crazy, not enjoying luxury, but I never got luxury, so I guess it doesn't' make any difference. People in the Capitol accused me of fasting, because I ate so little, what did they expect? Lyon told me in the Justice Building, to not get used to fancy meals, or I'll never survive. He gave me lots of useful tips, and then left. I guess he wants me to win.

I slip away from the tree. It's like I took this shift yesterday, with Layla, and was stupid enough to let Reyce go. But that was his choice.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

My eyesight is blurry, I can hardly see, but I know Bea is next to me. We haven't eaten, although we have a nice pot of food, quite medium-sized, and very decent. I take it off until later. I look at her, in her sleep. Quiet and cold, shivering underneath our blanket. I move closer. The temperature keeps dropping, until it's freezing cold, which is where it is now. It must be at least minus ten or twenty I'm guessing. We never had extreme weather drops at home, but it sure is happening now, and we're paying for it.

This is the first time, she sleeps with her clothes on. She usually sleeps with them off. I didn't find out on purpose, but now, I sleep more comfortably, knowing that it's true. But I wouldn't bother sleeping without mine either.

I'm so tired, so terribly tired. I lay my head to rest, but it doesn't work much. My eyes are still droopy, and I'm trying to sleep. Those stings in my back hurt, despite everything and everywhere we've been through. They remain outside, the tracker jackers. They won't go away, unless someone chases them away, or someone kills them. It would be hard. You would need to attract all of them, and find a lake. Some have gone away, because those are the ones that stung us. They are powerful, but they don't normally kill easily. In fact, you need to be stung fifty times to die. I was only stung twenty, I can tell by the HUGE lumps in my back and arms.

I have to keep from scratching, partly because it hurts, and partly because it itches. My arm aches underneath my body, but I try to be sensible, think of home. Of my friends. Of the boy I consider my little brother. Of the real memories, with my mother, and brother. Who died in the fire. Who cause my hate for the Capitol. I wince, as I lean over, trying not to cry. Crying is a weakness, and I know Panem is watching me. How long will this last? Forever? I can't tell, or even see for the matter. Everything to me, is dark and lonely, filled with despair. Every turn, even worse than the last. Songs about the mountains fill my head. I knew how to sing once, but no more. You happen to forget things through misery.

**Bea Nuova:**

It's no nightmare. At least I think so. I know dreams are controlled by the mind, so you must be careful what you think of. I'm in a meadow. Running at full speed. Who is behind me? I can't tell. Suddenly, it his me. I'm running FROM him. Whether it's a Game, or real life, remains unknown. But it's not a him, it's a her. She has black hair, that looks like the wind, in human form. I jump over a log, and land in the snow. Snow? The meadow was green. Her hand is over my mouth, telling me to shut up, worriedly, looking behind her. I want to ask what's going on. It's a nightmare. Suddenly, everything turns to the arena, and it's not a girl, it's Abe. The girl who I saw, is standing before me, with a knife in her hands, and she leans in for the stab.

I dart up, and almost scream. It's pitch black. Abe! I look around, panicked, where is he?

"Bea?" asks a voice.

He suddenly appears, out of the bloom, his eyes fixed gently on me.

"What!" I ask, moving backwards.

He looks at me strangely.

"What's the matter?" he asks, moving closer.

I try not to back up. He's not going to hurt me. No one is. I can breathe now. Breathe.

"Nothing" I tell him, a little bit rushed "Just a bad dream"

Dreams. That's what they are. They always drag you straight out of reality.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

He looks up.

"I don't know. I think it's midnight at least" he squints his eyes "Go back to sleep"

I obey, and lie down. It's nothing. Nothing at all. Just a little dream, but I can't shake off the fear. Nightmares will always harm you, and come back to you whenever. I just wish I would stop, dreaming so drastically. Even at home, it happened, but my mother never cared. Abe lays down next to me, and I try to settle, go into the next dream, perhaps sweeter.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" I confess, biting my tongue.

"None of us know Bea" he tells me, quite softly.

I look backwards, his face so smooth. I can't help but feel the tears.

"It felt so real" I tell him.

"And I fell into a bit of ants" he shoots back "That felt real too"

**Mara Mason:**

_Dream, dream away._

_ Wasn't it real? Seemed so real to me!_

_ Take a walk down the street. I thought I could hear._

_ Hear! _

_Somebody call out my name._

_ Two spirits dancing so strange._

I jerk up, but a hand keeps me firmly down. I look up, and I begin to thrash.

"Stop it!" cries Kiy.

I sit up, startled.

"What's going on?" I ask, kind of whiny.

Her face is pale, and sweaty.

"Kiy?" I ask, when she doesn't answer.

"I don't know" she whispers.

I look around. It's as if, I had just been born again. Like I was taken out… and bam. Here I am. I look at Kiy, her expression so intense.

"Something's wrong" I tell her.

"I know" her voice is oddly gentle, I look up.

"Speak to me Kiy!" I cry "Really!"

No answer, but she looks at me, very oddly gentle.

"Don't worry about it Mara" she says "It's just a little cold, it'll go away"

I settle down. That would be two allies lost if she died. Two allies. The first doesn't seem to exist anymore, and the second is waning. I can't rid of her that would be impossible. I could never. That's my problem I guess, I'm just so, affected by everything. I don't think about home anymore, because I'm too afraid to. Afraid to have nightmares. How can they affect me? In every way freaking possible. I lay down, and look at the sky, hoping to see something. The boy from 10 died today, I saw his picture. I remember his interview, I guess he was one of the unforgettable ones. He may be from a District, which is not so important, but you can tell, he caught the audience off guard. His death will cause at least a commotion.

I look up, and try to force a laugh, but I can't. There's something in the distance, singing I believe.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Kiy.

"Hmm?"

I look behind me, she's lying down, face down, not bothering to turn up.

"I asked if you heard that" I tell her.

She looks at me, with a confused expression.

"I don't know Nara" she yawns, stretching her arms "Everything seems so unreal right now"

"You're tired" I suggest.

She nods, and her eyes close.

**Aria Charin:**

Now I live in the tree, that that kid did. I sit up here, not bothering to look down. I gathered everything, from his bow and arrow, to his sleeping bag, and some food. It was good riddance, I suppose, but I can't get over that feeling. Being entangled in a net. Fighting for my life.

After he was killed, I lost consciousness. Completely. I woke up, I guess a few hours later, before this tree, and wondered if it was real, if any of it was real, or if it was all fake. Just all a dream. But everything was free. How could it not be real? I had no tracker jacker stings. It had to be real. I killed someone.

Well I didn't kill him, I was the cause of his death. Because I lured in the jabberjays to his throat, that's why he died, because of the result of something I did.

My left hand shakes madly now, because of those voices. Seraphine, Chrissy. The people I so badly want to reach. Their voices… they were so. Real. So horribly real. Did I do something wrong? How did they get the voices. Is it real? Are they torturing them, is this a message. These confusing thoughts boom through my head, at lightning speed. Trying to think, but not sure what is real. That's what I hate about the Capitol. They do everything to ruin you.

But how did that kid deserve to die like that? Being wounded and caught? Maybe it was my fault. No. Don't think like that. It couldn't be like that. It was nothing. I have to convince myself of that. It was the right thing to do, it's one step towards home. Towards my real siblings, not the ones generated by the Capitol.

It's now that I realize I've been through a lot. Chased by vampires, half-mutts, and almost killed twice. Intrigued by jabberjays, and now I'm still alive. It's a miracle. Perhaps I'm destined to go home. No. Destiny is never reliable. I remember all those suffering nights, in the community homes. Those kids, jumping us, laughing at us. Threatening to take away my family. Those rich kids, who laughed, and jumped, and beat us up. One day, Chrissy was hit by a man, who was looking for it, and they didn't even arrest him! My heart fills with rage.

**Aaron Dait:**

I lean miserably against the tent, when suddenly, I hear a clunk. I dart up. I immediately unzip the door, and hop out. After all, Lili and Gary got all the covers. I then see it, a clear glint, in the dead of night. I raise my eyebrows, what is it? I then pick it up. It's a small bottle. Of what? Water? I wouldn't trust that. I know I'm in trouble with Snow, for not killing Lili and Gary, but now, I need to be careful. I quickly carry it inside.

As soon as I'm in, I examine it. It's a bottle, but not of water. It's real. And of something else, which resembles it. But a normal water bottle, would look different. I look towards the sky.

"A big thank you, to President Snow" I say, a glint in my eye "For another useless gift"

What I'm saying, may get me killed, but I don't give. I really have never given a damn what happened to me anyway, haven't I been here, done that? It's something else. A word hits me. Poison. The snake. President Snow. I remember that note. I still have it. I immediately reach in, and open it up. It's message finally reaches me. If I don't start acting properly, then he'll kill every single one of my friends and family. Slowly, and painfully. I know them. They've never been merciful. Who says they will now? Right now! When I'm the one rebelling against them. I lurch over. No! I can't do this! I can't let it take over again.

My fingernails enter the floor, fighting against this insanity, which drives me to craziness, angst, tears. I grab on, trying to concentrate, looking forward, clinging. I think about Lili, nothing violent, just her picking berries. Rachel holding my hand, and laughing. Me pretending that she's my sister. Nelly smiling, and playing baseball with his friends. I grip on, as I try to remember the good stuff. As well as exercise, I've also been through therapy, and I've been told to hold on. I'm now gasping, almost in tears. I'm good. I'm good.

Years ago, I almost killed a boy because of this darkness. Almost strangled his guts out, tore him to pieces! Almost. They tore me to pieces, handled me like a beast, which I was. Now, I better hang on, or they're going to kill me too.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

It's bizarre, all these hallucinations, not sure whether Mara is a bird, a mockingjay, or something else. But the voices I hear outside, singing songs that I've never heard of, if definitely the mockingjays. I never knew them much, but now they come to me. Those birds, who were once so beautiful, whom I once knew about. In District 11, we sing, we swing around, we dance. We love it all, and we crave it. Anything that doesn't get us in trouble, which involves this, is fun. We have mockingjays.

They used to sing for us all the time. Rebellious, sad, true songs. About the sorrow of the Districts, the Games, everything bad. We sang happy songs, and sad songs, all which resulted in the same way, our entertainment. I don't know, if the Capitol thinks that dancing to their little "techno" truly helps anything. It provides some entertainment, but I think the music we sing is much better, and it helps more. Other places consider it unimportant, and I guess that's true. But I think about living in a world without music, or art of any kind. What fun is that?

Fun is something I haven't had in forever. One fun memory, was dancing with Jay in the Town Square, last year after the Hunger Games. It was meant to celebrate a good Hunger Games, which it was, but it was also meant, for us, that they were over, for another year. Me, him, and another friend of his, were dancing in a circle, joyfully, kicking back, and laughing. Enjoying it. It was the only celebration in a long time, and it was so long ago. But life has gotten hard for Jay and his family. I don't' know what happened to his friend, I never saw her again.

"Mara?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"I hear them" I tell her.

We both pause for a moment.

"They're mockingjays, aren't they?" asks Mara.

"Yes" I respond slowly closing my eyes "They are"

"Did you have them back home?"

"Yes"

We're then silent.

"Good-night" I tell her.

"Night"

And that's the end of our conversation. It's a bit awkward, but it's an improvement. I think of today, yesterday, whenever. Us dancing at top speed, laughing, playing Twister. All that joy is over. It's time to move on I guess, because there's a real world out there.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

I'm one of the many bottom dwellers, waiting to feed. Wishing I could've done better, or done something differently. I'm alone, unable to completely function, sick to my stomach with guilt. You name it, it's my feeling. I stand there, completely frozen. I look like a snowman, in everything going on. I real snowman, with hardly any clothes, which are torn, and disgusting. I stare out at the arena, which is cold and damp.

It feels so unreal, and real at the same time, standing here, watching myself freeze to death, and flurries expend off the edge. I watch them, with almost anger. Quiet anger, mostly aimed at myself, for not keeping my alliance. I wish I could stop regretting, and do something about it, but nothing will make me move, or do anything.

I kick the ground, and move on. My backpack is resting behind me. I let my tears run. I've done something bad, and I'm going to regret it. I'm going to die. The best I can hope for, is an easy, fast death. Hopefully, Jules will find me, and kill me off easily, because I know he will. He won't torture me like Conner. Conner. He's my true fear right now, I couldn't stand anything against him. My little body, against his quick trained one, fighting for the victory. He would win, kill me slowly, and the Capitol would be cheering him on.

I begin to sing, the first instinct, not too loudly, but enough to calm myself. I need to calm down, or I won't be able to think. My status isn't good. It's never been good. I never had a chance, and I think everyone I knew, figured that out, as soon as my name was called. That's why they all visited me, because they knew they'd never see me again. It's not much of something to rely on, that people think I'm going to die, but it's a start. I'm the conclusion of all the tributes, and I wonder if ANYONE is paying attention to me at all, with my small height, picky attitude, lonerness, and weakness. More than likely, they'll be setting up on the allies, and the Careers. Looking for something juicy, or violent. Or crazy.

I wonder how they're doing, but I hope they don't do better than me. It's a crazy hope, and it's a dream. And it's selfish. But I've never been able to keep completely straight in my life.

**I hope this was better, and I promise much better chapters to come. I will try to finish this before the end of summer, but it's going to have to take a miracle. Anyway, TWO people die in the next chapter, and now the question will normally be about the story, and I will put who's POV it's going to be in, since it's quite hard, and so far, hardly anyone answers. Now, it's worth three points to answer one question, and don't forget to guess who dies, and the victor. You can also answer previous questions as well. Since I haven't trully given out the answers. Anyway, the best of luck to all of you, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I can't live without it. By the way, the name of this chapter, comes from a song, called Number Nine Dream. It's a great song, and I think it fits the confusiong of the Captiol. Anyway, the next chatper will be "Trapped". Thank you. **

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $27.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer)

laralulu: $24.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $16.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $22.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $8.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $29.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $42.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Once again, tell me if I made a mistake. **

**Question: **What did Mara and Kiy hear?** (It's a bad question, but I just wanted to ask)**

**ONLY PMING **


	28. Trapped

**Okay then, now we are down, to the final eleven on the sixth day, this is going fast! But I hope you like it anyway now the final eleven because TWO people die in this chapter. I have to admit, I hated killing both of them, and I understand if their creators are disappointed about their deaths. But please keep on reading. I'm sure you'd like to sponsor, guess, and of course, reserve a spot in my next SYOT! The sequel to this. I may be a little slow, but it'll come through, I'm sure. Anyway, please enjoy, and of course, REVIEW. I'm dying for some of those. And please PM about sponsoring your tribute, or someone else's, because then reviews get to be too much, and hardly anything, unless you can review my story, and then ask to send something.  
><strong>

**Conner Sun:**

It's hot. That's the first thing I realize when my eyes open. The heat. It's so… ugh. I immediately throw off my sleepingbag, and find my legs, covered in grimy sweat. What the hell? I then stand up. The heat inside, burns my eyes, so I let open the door. The outside offers some help, but not a lot. A little win blows on my eyes, but when I exit, I find it's just as hot outside. Thalia, Layla and Jules are already up, and sweating like crazy, trying to drink as much as possible.

"What's going on?" I grunt "A tea party?"

"I wish" Thalia mutters, wiping away sweat from her forehead.

:The Gamemakers. They must've done this, knowing our weakness, is extreme weather. Let's see. We go from overly cold, to extreme heat, which threatens to diminish us. Damn them.

"Well, I guess that means we have a head start" I mumble, picking up my pack.

Thalia looks ready to protest, but shuts up like a good girl, and picks up hers too. Layla is slow to react, but I can tell she doesn't want trouble either.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" I ask her, annoyed.

She looks up at me, with hate. I don't care if she loves me, hates me, or just doesn't care. As long as she's an ally, it's good enough for me. She then picks up her bag.

"Set yourself at ease" she says, wavering her arms.

I shrug, and take on the lead, as usual. Partly, because I'm the best shot they have. But I can tell they're not going to take that as an answer. I look around me. All the snow is gone. At the end of the ledge, it's just plain grass. I see buffalo, for hunting I suppose. And some wolves as well. Good. That means they'll either die or go away. Either way, it's fine by me. We don't need any wolves on our track. The jungle is less hot, under the shade, but I can tell no one's going to give up the pain of having to walk. Dragging one foot ahead of the other.

"You're going the same way Conner" complains Thalia suddenly.

I turn around, ready to snap whatever comes to my mind.

"What?" I snarl.

She looks at me with a gentle, but not accepting look.

"Look at yourself Conner" she snaps back "You're in no shape to be a leader. You have nothing to offer us, except going to wrong way, and the same way each time, and finding us nothing but trouble" she then steps up to my face.

"And you're going to do what?" I growl.

She then shrugs.

"I'm not scared of you Conner, I'm just pointing out, that this is the same trail we've been going through for the last few days. Just give it up. Either learn to lead, or leave" her voice shows no back up.

I stare at them, no one comes to my defense, or hers. I shake my head.

"Well fine then. Lead yourselves" I then step back.

I shake my head in disbelief, as Thalia heads off in another direction. Could they be more stupid? Goddamn it. I watch as they go. Layla turns around.

"Are you coming, or not?" she asks me.

Hmmm… Am I? Hell yes.

"Don't expect me to think you're amazing" I growl, as I take up after her.

"Don't worry" she responds "I never did"

Finally, I catch up to Thalia and go ahead of her, she looks at me in dismay.

"Excuse me?" she asks, putting a hand in front of me "Who's-" but suddenly, she cuts herself off.

"What?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something"

"Yeah whatever" I tell her, taking off.

Forget this shit. I can hardly stand my group. I've saved them! Brought them together! And they're still thinking that I'm not worthy to lead. If I asked them to give me some water, they'd complain about how I've never done anything for them. Well, they'll regret it soon enough. My bow and arrows is at my side. This is one of the first time there is a bow in the arena, or at least a few. Layla and I have to share one, but to be honest, sharing isn't required here, so I don't. She has her knives. She can throw well enough with those.

We come to a circle of trees, vines and much more. It feels like a real jungle, with fireants crawling on the floor. Layla seems somewhat bugged by this, but not deathly hurt by it. No one moves an inch. I turn around and scowl. I have idiots as friends.

"What are you doing?" I scowl "They're ants, they never hurt anyone"

But no one moves. Thalia's eyes are fixed on the trees.

"Whatever" I mutter "You guys can stay here"

Suddenly, her hand reaches out to my arm, and pulls me back.

"What?" I hiss.

"Shh!" she whispers harshly "Shut up! Do you want them to hear us?"

Them? I step forward, but her hand keeps me back.

"No" she insists, I'll deal with them.

She then approaches the trees. I draw my bow and arrow, and seeing us, Layla and Jules draw their weapons as well. Thalia leads on, an emotionless look on her face. Suddenly, I see what she does. A flint of strawberry blonde hair.

I don't need anyone to tell me to shut up, because that's something I already know. I've never truly committed an attack, and this… is an actual excitement for me. Thalia, suddenly, kicks off her boots, noiselessly. I look to her, for an answer, but nothing gives me one. Finally, we're at the point, where we can see everything. The little girl from 3, has her back turned to us. She's talking and eating with another boy, perhaps from 11? I don't know. I don't pay much attention to my opponents.

Suddenly, Thalia looks strange, like a strangled dog, as she steps forward. What is she doing? And her spear, is there ready to throw. At the little girl.

"Wait until I tell you to attack" she tells me.

I wait. And she pulls her spear backwards, ready to throw, and releases it. But then, something bizarre happens. Another boy, which I haven't seen, sees the spear, and jumps right in front of her. I watch, in complete surprise, and it pulls in a large thud. _Boom. _

We hardly have time to move, before both of them are turned around, and suddenly, our weapons leave our hands. My arrow misses, barely, and Thalia steps forward, grabbing her knife from her pocket. I look down, and I see it, but I'm too late to say anything. She steps on the pod, or whatever it truly was. Causing it to break, bring down the axe, right onto her throat. _Boom._

Jules and Layla suddenly freeze, but the other two are wide awake. A knife suddenly hits my arm. I jerk up, and my bow and arrow are in my hand.

"Put that down Conner" shouts Layla, but it's too late, the arrow leaves.

**Layla Thompson:**

Suddenly, his arm grabs me. The boy from 11, gone mad. He throw me at the ground, like a rag doll. I look at the arrow, as it pulverizes a bag on top of the forest. Something. I knew it. A trap. Suddenly, everything goes wild, arrows begin shooting. One, right into Conner's leg. He lurches over. The little girl, suddenly charges him, running at top speed, with her arm held out, her knife concealed in it. She tries to bring it down, but something comes behind her. A rope, which trips her. The scythe, cuts across my throat. Not to deep, but I begin to cough.

Suddenly, he's lifted up. His mad eyes are waning carefully. The little girl is still to stunned to move. I will get her. I lunge for one of my knives, but suddenly, everything goes unstable. A blur of weapons flying. One hits the little girl in the back. She falls backwards, but there's no cannon. Suddenly, Conner looks up, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Run!" he shouts.

A hovercraft comes in. And I watch, Thalia's body, still held in check, by the axe, deeply cut into her throat, lifted. It takes a while, and some pressure, but the boy is lifted up too.

I look at Jules, and the boy. They're in a wrestle for life. I get up, only to fall again, when a knife almost enters my chest. I fall backwards. I grit my teeth, as something cuts into my arm. A large bag, of sharp nettles.

"Run!" shouts Conner, angrily "Didn't you hear me, run!"

I look at him, unbelieveing, but his voice is serious.

"It's going to-" he lurches over, giving the little girl time to get up.

I suddenly growl, and rush at her, her knife is pointed at me. I grab the tip, and wince as it cuts into my hand. But I'm almost invinceable now, unable to take on. I kick her, right in the stomach, as hard as I can, and throw her to the ground. She falls with a thud. Conner is shouting, and I can see it. The weapons. These aren't their traps, these are real traps, put up the Capitol, and they're going to kill us all.

"Conner" I shout, pulling me up "Go!"

He takes off at a sprint, which is surprising. Jules has thrown off the boy from 11, who crashes into a tree. I immediately sprint after them, but something secures around me leg, The boy. I'm kicking, thrashing, everything that will get me free. Thalia. He suddenly, stabs me, in my leg, because that's as far as he goes. I shake my head, I'm going to die. Then, Jules hand is right in front of me, and he grabs my throat, at first, I think he's going to kill me, but instead, he pulls me up. The girl is out of sight, and boy is going out of it.

"Run" he tells me, and lets go.

I fall to the ground, weak suddenly. I can see behind me, is a madhouse. The boy is gone to. No. I can see the girl, dragging him along, whispering things to him, begging him to come. And that's the last thing I catch sight of. _BOOM! _This time, it's not the cannon, its' a bomb. Suddenly, I'm blown into the air, and it feels like I'm flying, towards my death. I feel myself falling. Hear the feet of my allies, running away, me, falling towards the ground. I hit it, with a large intensity. The booms echo through my ear, as I grab onto the ground. It doesn't reach me, but I can't move. Everyone I know is far away, unable of helping me. I cling to the ground, as my only force of life. My only force of anything.

"Layla!" shouts a voice, I jerk up, Conner.

"I'm here" I shout, trying to get to my feet, but the wounds get to me, and I collapse again.

He appears out of the bushes, face tight in pain, leg outpouring blood.

"Conner!" I shout, reaching out towards him.

He then pulls my hand, and I'm standing, more like limping.

"Come on" he murmurs, quite silently "We've got to go"

His eyes show no emotion, or even hint of tears. I can almost see how I look. A wreck. Don't think. Don't think. I try to convince myself that nothing happened, that we're going into hiding. But something did happen. Two people died. One that I knew, and one, that I could've killed. Do they know that.

"Come on" he whispers harshly "Camp is over there"

Camp. That's where we belong now. We were out for so little, and lost so much. Lost Thalia. The girl who lead us, who stood up to Conner, who fought with weapons. Who had the sense to stay alive. Who I wanted to win if I didn't.

"Layla, stay awake" he commands, his voice surprisingly smooth.

Jules is sitting there, with a blank look, and… his bag, it's so full. It's the first time I notice, that one of the tents is down. I can finally speak.

"Jules, what is going on?" I ask.

He doesn't answer for a moment, but makes a move so quick, so violent and overactive, that I back up.

"Jules?" I ask, moving forward.

"What's the point?" he asks, his voice miserable, like I've never heard it "To go out five seconds, and be suddenly killed, what's the point?"

I try to answer, but it's not easy. I think about it. What's the point. Nothing. I drop my head.

"Please Jules. I don't know" my voice is quiet.

"We lost one of our tents" Conner murmurs.

"We don't have enough fighters anymore" shouts Jules, and for a second, I think he's going out of control.

"You're just saying that because of Thalia" Conner yells back "That's fine, but if you leave, and we find you, there's no mercy"

"I wasn't asking for mercy!" Jules tells us of, with an angry look hard to beat.

Conner lets me go, and I fall onto the floor. Jules points to me.

"See? She hasn't the strength to move. There's two of us now, might as well give up now than later" his voice is now clear, but no less angry.

"Jules!" I shout, as I push myself to my feet. I wobble around but it's better than not moving at all "Listen, there's three of us. What does it matter? Sometimes there's three, sometimes there's more. Some people only have two! It's just a matter of tributes. Please?" I ask him.

He considers this, but his look is no less cold, and calculating.

"Alright" he says matter-of-factly "But I kill them, and no one dares to try me" his voice is dangerous, scary.

Conner and I look at each other, unbelieving, but I know it. We couldn't survive with just each other. We'd kill each other before our time was up.

"No one would dare" Conner mutters, and turns away.

The sweat comes back to me, and I realize I am truly hot. I'm about to go in, when Jules grabs me.

"No one!" he shouts.

I pull away.

"No one" I mutter.

**Lilith Adler:**

I'm running away from the blow up that used to be our camp. We're dead officially now. No camp. Only our backpacks, and Aaron is going mad before my eyes.

"Aaron stop" I beg, trying to find some way to bring him back.

He's acting stranger than I've ever seen him. The kind boy, that I knew, is now gone, and a madman has replaced him.

"Please!" I shout.

His head is bobbing up and down and, his hands keep jerking. He doesn't speak, but he makes animal noises, which scares me. What's wrong with him? I saw the way he tried to kill them, the Careers. It was scary.

"Please?" I beg, moving forward.

He seems like he's trying, but it's not working, finally, I sit down, what's the point of having to come through with a dazed, wounded boy? Especially since I'm dazed and wounded too.

"Listen" I whisper, looking around, trying to hold back my tears "The Career pack. They may come back. We need to be able to fight them. Please stay with me" my voice is almost broken.

He throws himself against the ground, as if he's trying to control himself. I move backwards, afraid of what will happen, but his eyes show the look of a madman.

"Aaron?" I ask moving forward.

It's no good. I've lost both my allies now. Gary. I suddenly lose my control, and tears spill from my eyes. How could he? Jump to save me! He had a family! Why me? What did I deserve? It's all my fault. I played the little girl who was harmless trick, which made him think that I deserved to live. I don't. It's because of me. I deserve to die.

I bury my face in my hands. What can I do? Go on? Never. But I can't stay either. Either way, it's onto me, and it's never going away. Even if I win these Games, nothing will come. I slam my fist against a tree. Why? Why did I have to be like this? Why?

I bury my face in my arm, and lean backwards. It's all hopeless. I look at Aaron, who is fighting, to keep control, but nonetheless, a crazy killer. But not for me. For them. I remember that. The hate I felt, when she killed him. I would've killed her, and been happy, if that axe hadn't come down. It was his weapon. His idea. She didn't deserve to die by it, but I know, she deserved the most painful death, for taking a second child away from his family.

I kick the ground. I look back at Aaron, hoping for some improvement, something good to look upon, but quite nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a little bit. I look up at the tree, and decide to climb up on it, just in case Aaron decides to turn on me, or someone comes in. I lost my knife, but I still have something, protection. Anything. Aaron will kill anything that gets in his way. So why didn't he kill me? Is it because he managed to stay a little bit awake, or because he remembers all the nights I relied on him, for comfort and warmth? I step up in the tree, unable to remember what happened. Talking with Aaron, his eyes squinting, then panicked. A thud. Gary dead. And then, I went crazy, I couldn't remember anything. It was just one of those things, which are quite uncontrollable. Something which I couldn't help. I was tripped, thrown around, kicked, yet I didn't feel anything, except pain the heart. I remember their faces. I wonder what will happen next time.

"Aaron?" I call down.

He looks up alerted, wanting to say something, but not able too, but he falls against the ground again? Is this for good? Did he knock himself out? What's going on? I suddenly hop down looking for answers. He's against the ground. Maybe I should go back up. Someone could come out. Turn against me. Kill me. I'm small, I'm tiny. I'm only fourteen, what was I supposed to do? I should've killed them, then that would've made more sense. Or at least die attempting to. It's the first time, in the Games, where I would prefer a specifc death. Dying along with my allies. Dying alone, that's fine, but it's miserable. It's screaming "entertainment" to the Capitol in every single way. I wonder if they were even touched by Gary's death, or did they laugh, and say, "how cute". I remember so many people saying that before. I approach Aaron, praying that his madness is over. That it's close to it. His eyes don't lift at me. His hair is completely tangled, I guess because no one cares about looking nice in the arena, when you want to survive. We all survived. Us. Everyday, normal children. How did I survive those waters? I have never swam before, or at least, not much. Because I wanted too. Because I knew, that it would take some brains, no, a lot of brains to pass it through.

But I did, and I'm alive, and Gary's dead. I guess that should count for something. He died to save me. I need to pick up my act. I can't be the helpless little girl anymore. I need to fight for him.

"Aaron?" I ask, coming a little bit near.

His eyes suddenly lock on me, I kneel down.

"Aaron, please-" I would say more, but his hand tightens around my throat.

I'm more caught back in shock, than pain. I stumble backwards, and begin to choke. How much fun the Capitol must be having! I lock my hand around his, and try to pull it off, but it's no use.

"Aaron!" I try to shout, but it comes out in a whisper.

The breath is out of me. I'm suffocating. I try to close my eyes, be rid of this, but it doesn't work that way. I feel around me. Something. Anything. Help me. I'm dying. My wounds begin to stand out and hurt. My throat, has a weird dizzy feeling. I feel myself going limp. My hand fastens on something. I don't hesitated to bring it down on his head as hard as I can.

He lets go for a little bit, but he's not out. I see it's a rock, and for a second, I think I killed him. I stumble back afraid. But his eyes wander a little bit, before he falls, and I fall onto the floor, gasping. Look at me. The weak little girl I played out. Anything would work. Anything! I drag myself out, try to walk, but something is holding me down. Maybe it's myself. Get up.

I try to go to my feet, but I collapse on the tree. I am an easy kill. A little rock to the dead, could knock me over. Aaron killed me now. I look at him, fast asleep. How can I go on? I close my eyes, and allow them to drift off, perhaps somewhere better?

**Jules Eade:**

To keep my hands, from his throat, is to keep from killing my enemy. I have to tell myself over and over again, that it's not worth it to kill anymore. We've already faced enough loss. We don't need more. We will rest today, no doubt, but I can't shake it off either, that feeling of hardness, anger, when I saw that axe enter her throat.

I held off that madman, as he tried to kill my allies and I. He could never stand a chance against one of us, even with his madness. I hope he died in the explosion, and her too. And that's not a normal thought for me, but now, I know it's somewhere near sensible. Why? Because I know. Because I'm tired of being used and over and over again. Being tossed to the side. I stand up.

"We should move from here" I suggest deeply "They might find us"

"I don't think anyone's going anywhere today" Conner tells me coldly.

I stand up. I can't argue with him, when I know I'm just as cold and heartless. His face, before mine. I want to punch him, knock him out with my fist, but that's calling off the alliance. Why not? It seems interesting to do, just call it off, not pay attention to what people have to say about it. But instead, I shrug.

"You are one senseless beast" I tell him, turning away.

When his fist makes contact with my face, I lose it. Suddenly, he's thrown backwards, almost into the fire pit.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" he shouts.

"You wouldn't ever" I warn him, standing up my guard.

Layla comes in, from behind her tent, dressed in a white t-shirt, which is very easy to sneak through, but also easy to move it.

"Would you both just shut up?" she asks, moving forward "I am so done!" she then dives behind her tent.

Conner looks angry, but just gets up.

"I'm not responsible for this shit" he tells me, passing me, like I'm dirt.

I sit down, trying to hold in my anger. Lyon always tells me, save it for the battlefield, and I guess that's the only thing I'm meant for. Not to have friends, or fall in love, but to go to the battlefield, fight to death on live today. That's what I'm meant for, and that's just what I'll do.

If I died today, how would they be reacting. Would they be silent? Happy? Joyful? Or just normal. The normal honestly sounds best to me. Not because I want it to happen, because I really couldn't care less, but it seems most likely to happen. The sun is beating down so hard, I have to groan, and lean over. I trained in very bad weather, but not this bad. So dry. So hot. Back home, it felt like water was in the air, simply because of the ocean. Most people use the ocean for fun, but I used it for training. To go into these Games. Which I was prepared for. That's why I could stand the cold waters, because I had been prepped for it.

I kick the ground, frusterated. Everything is falling apart within this hour. We're missing one of our friends, who is never coming back. I don't know whether it's a good thing, or a bad thing, but either way, it's hard to stand. I sit down, and drink some water. I'm hot. I then move into the shade, feeling more annoyed be the minute. I hate them.

"Jules?" a voice asks.

I turn around, and Layla's right behind me.

"What?" I snap back, annoyed.

She shrugs.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're alright" she tells me, nodding.

I look at her strange.

"Alright? How am I not alright?" I ask her.

She looks at me sadly.

"You almost went crazy Jules. I saw you" there's suddenly something in her eye.

What is it? A tear? Why? I look around.

"There's no time for crying Layla" I hiss "It's over, get is?"

She's shocked by my sudden anger, but I don't care. I storm right past her, not wanting to look back. Where she sits confused at me. I don't care. I wish I could just go away from here, break off the alliance, say that this is over. It's just something I feel, but I know it'll lead up to no good. None at all, but I guess I never asked for good. I storm out in the jungle, where it's shady, wondering if I'll get less annoyed. Good luck with that, is the only thing that belongs here, or make sense. Layla follows me.

"Jules!" she shouts, running after me "Where are you going"

I suddenly feel the want to turn on her, but I swallow it down, and turn around.

Her face is sad, and shows the pain of someone, who just lost something. Thalia. I look around.

"She's not coming back Layla" I tell her.

She shrugs.

"I know. I know well enough Jules" her voice is reproaching, but shows all the sadness I've accused her of "I'm not so stupid, to actually believe" she turns away.

I watch her leave, without feeling any remorse, or sadness. If she wants to go back, that's her problem. I don't bother going on a trail, because I know this isn't the wildlife, this is the true something. This is the arena. And I've been trained to know what to do in a bad situation. Never panick. It's more than easy for me never to do that, since I grew up training. Nothing but training. A monster. That describes me well. Sure, I went to school, but not like the others. My school was home. Home.

I don't even know what to call it. Is home where you are locked out for training? Where no one pays attention to you if you miss? Where they don't feed you. I grew up like that. Scrounging for my own food. Making my own clothes. I even fought my fights. My father stood by and watched, laughed if I fell over and died. Well, not died, because then, he'd have nothing to send to the Hunger Games. I begin to wonder if I had a mother? A mother. I didn't know what it was, until my escort told me about it. She thought I was good-looking, and quite funny. I don't remember being funny, or anything besides a killer.

Conner's angry voice fills the air, and I guess it's aimed at Layla. Everybody is in a bad mood. I kick the stone on the ground, not caring if it tears me open to do so. I don't mind living, or dying either, as long as Lyon never gets the satisfaction of having a son. When I go home, what will he expect me to do? He'll pretend that we're close, and leech over the fame, that should've been his. But he's a coward, and a hypocrite. He never volunteered for the Games, because he was too scared, so he trained me like crazy, and I would've done it. Only because I'm the son. The weak one.

But here, I'm not the weak one, I'm the strong one. And I'm going to do anything to live.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

They're going to end, the Hunger Games. It's one of the first times I thought about it. What it means, for our alliance. The sixth day, and already, only eleven left. Soon enough, we'll have the final eight, and then what happens? I look behind me. Both of us are sitting up frightfully. We have since the two cannons blew. I look at Bea. She looks completely emotionless. She's gotten over killing that girl, but she doesn't' seem to accept this.

"Are you alright?" I ask, leaning in her face.

She nods.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering who it is" she sighs, and tilts her head back "We haven't really caught up in who's alive, and who's dead, have we?"

Nope. Now that I think about it, I don't remember anything about it. I just saw black hair, and it disappeared, and that's the closest reaction that I'll ever have of anyone outside our alliance. Bea opens her eyes.

"Hey" she says softly "Do you think, that if someone trounced in, after the tracker jackers were gone, they could be our ally?"

I can't tell how she would take this, from the sound of her voice, so I just shrug.

"No so sure Mara" I tell her "It depends on the person I guess, lots of people will want to have the Games over with, and kill us" I tell her.

She takes this in, and shuts her eyes again, not looking at me. I lean back. What a waste of time, sitting here, but there's not much I can do about it. The stings in my back hurt worse. Bea leans forward.

"Is your back okay?" she asks me.

I look at her in pain, trying to hide it.

"No worse than you were a few days ago" I tell her.

She then reaches to her back. She still has the stings. She pinches one, and bites her lip.

"It still hurts" she murmurs to me, trying to keep steady "But I can deal with it"

Of course you can. The amazing Bea Nuova. Beautiful, fun, and very resistant. I don't know why I feel sarcastic. I look at her.

"I guess the arena changes people" she then nods.

We're both silent, and I feel the awkwardness. I guess it's the fact, that there's not many people left. So little, our chances of being the final two, are actually quite good, for the Hunger Games, especially with the tracker jackers and cave, no one will find us. But suppose it carries on long enough for us to starve to death. Bea, almost reads my mind.

"Oh don't worry" she assures me "Last night, after you were stung, I got a gift" she then lifts up a pot.

Suddenly, my lip quivers. Food. Just the sound is good. We've eaten berries, crackers, and maybe a little bit of jerky through the last days, and this is real food, trapped inside a pan which keeps it warm.

"I suppose it's not for today" I mutter, trying not to sound disappointed.

She only shakes her head, and puts it down.

"I really don't know Abe" she sighs, leaning against the wall "If no one stupid finds us, we'll be trapped in here for the rest of the Games"

Her voice sounds like she's going to say something else, but she doesn't. And suddenly, I realize why. That would mean that we would be the last two left, and we would have to kill each other, or die forcefully and painfully by mutts. Either way, it's horrible enough. While I know I have nothing left, I can't let go of living. Never. I look at Bea, and I can tell she won't either. Well now, I'm thinking of how an easy kill she is. Small, gullible, not good with weapons. Those kind of people usually don't make it out well. I guess she was lucky to have me as a partner. I look around me.

"How long do the Games normally last?" asks Bea, yawning.

"I don't know" I admit "About a week or so"

The last Games took eight days. It was a long bloody fight. The victor was hard-core, and very angry too. An obvious killer, although no one seemed to understand her at first. But then, it came, and she defeated everyone at the last moment. That's the Career pack. Allianceship, work together, kill each other. It's all the same result to them. But to me, well, I'm not Career material. I'm something amongst the street, I suppose. But lots of kids were raised on the streets, and we're not stupid.

"I think that's how long this is going to last" Bea tells me.

I nod, and am unable to accomplish her attempt at conversation. I know the more friendship between us, the more sponsors we'll have, since they love refusal to kill each other through "love". It's all an act, but you can never say that in front of anyone, or they'll figure it out, so I decide to keep my distance, so no one is hurt. I look up at Bea.

"I guess it isn't the worst case scenario" I mutter.

She nods.

"Never"

We both stare at each other, and I drop my eyes. What's the point of getting used to each other? I look away. When the end of the Hunger Games is coming so soon. So awfully soon.

"We'll be fine" Bea suggests.

I wish it were that case. I look up at the top of the cave. It seems so close, but it's actually a bit far from here. If I jumped up, maybe my fingertips would brush against it. It's almost completely dark, except for some light that we managed to make, with a tiny flame. But not big enough to burn us. It's bright enough, so I can see Bea's outline, which goes up and down in breathing. Our stuff is near. After where we stand, there's a drop, a step, something which we failed to see our first time in the cave, and then, a narrow slide, which is hard to get into, and then, the outway. It's narrow only at beginning, right when you're climbing in, but the inside is really big. I guess we're good enough at making a home in here. It's warm, it's safe. There's spiders. There's other stuff, but at least we're not dead. We have food, which is all packed up, sleeping bags, and our tent, which is blocking the entrance. It's like we've made our home here, except we know it can't ever truly be ours.

"I wonder what time it is?" Bea asks me.

I sigh. That's always her talk. What time is it? Well, if I had a clock, that would be nice, if I could read it.

"Don't ask that Bea" I tell her "I honestly, and really can't tell you"

She blushes. I can't see it, but I feel it. I move closer towards her. There's heat seeping in. What happened overnight?

**Bea Nuova:**

Our conversations, always end up hurtful, and of course, disappointing. But when he moves closer to me, I'm too shocked to resist. But I then feel heat.

"Is it cold outside?" I ask him, smiling when I realize it's another question.

He looks at me, with an amused look. I just shrug.

"What can I say? I'm an asker" I tell him.

He shrugs.

"I'll see what's going on" he tells me.

The minute he begins to move, I follow him.

"What are you doing?" he hisses, as he moves the tent to go underneath.

"I'll come with you" I tell him.

He looks up at me, annoyed.

"I can do this Bea. It's not a hard task"

Right.

"And remember last time?" I ask , coming through the other side "When you were stung over and over again, and I had to drag you inside?"

He shakes his head, as we feel more head, and some light heading into the tunnel.

"It's not the same Bea, I'm not going outside" he tells me.

I just shrug. There's not much more to be said. I follow him, despite his grumbles. I'm not lessening his skill, I just want him to be safe. I can't go on partnerless. We crouch through the tunnel, when suddenly, the heat is too much to bear. Through the tracker jackers, I can see the ground. Without a hint of snow.

"What the hell?" murmurs Abe, going on his knees "They changed it!"

I look out there in shock. I mean, pretty clever the way they play it. Set it to freezing cold last night. Then bring on the blaze. No wonder I was getting so sweaty.

"Let's go back" he suggest, turning around, and I don't resist.

We are both very slow, due to our wounds, but somehow, we manage to climb back up the tunnel, and to our little hideout, where we sit down.

"It's so hot" I mutter, taking off my jacket "I can't believe I didn't realize that"

He doesn't answer, but nods. I take off my jacket, but I have another one on, and a shirt. I take off both jackets, and shove them aside, and move the sleeping bags. Anything warm, is bad. Abe does pretty much the same thing, shoving our stuff to the side. Nice hot food, now seems like a bad idea. I then grab the water, and almost shower myself, drinking most of what I pour down. Abe also takes his, but less messily. When I'm done, I begin to gasp.

"At least it's not as hot in here" I gasp.

"Yeah"

I then lean backwards. Against the cool stone. I then realize it's wet. I jerk away, but the water feels nice against my skin, so I press tighter against it. He doesn't pay any attention to me, but appears to be doing to same. We're sitting at a distance from each other, not facing, not bothering.

"Well" Abe laughs "That was interesting"

I nod, and press my back harder against the wall. Smile at how good it feels. The shirt I have on, after three or four layers of jackets, is something of an undershirt, which is a little low… but I don't mind. He can't see me anything, and it's sincerely hot, so it seems like a good idea. I feel like I'm shackled onto the floor, leaning against the wall, my head turned towards it. Craving every drop of it to be on me, cooling off my skin. Just wanting it. Craving it.

"I hope it's water" Abe mutters next to me.

This thought enters my head, but I'm able to dimish it. After all, what's the worst it can do to me? Suddenly, I jerk up. My back begins to burn. The tracker jacker stings.

"Abe?" I ask, moving forward in alarm.

"What?" he murmurs.

"The wall-" the sharp pain in my back, grows easier to feel, and I slum over, as it begins to ooze.

I hear something, like a popping noise. I try to shout, alert Abe, but he's following the same way. I feel something on my back, just… going away. I then sit up. Trying to clear myself. The stings! I move backwards, in complete fear. What's going on? Abe is lying on the floor, trying to hold back pain, everything bad. I look around me, hoping for something, but suddenly, everything just stops, and it feels like my back just stopped, being able to feel. I reach backwards, and touch it's tender skin. It tingles. But then, I slide my hand over. Nothing.

I gasp. What did it do? My tracker jacker stings! They're…. gone. What now? I look around myself, and I can see Abe is clearing up too. His eyes open.

"What just happened?" he asks me.

I'm no longer aware of the heat, except my own body. I look at his back. No bumps. I shake my head. It's impossible. We lived FOREVER like this, and never thought of anything. Abe looks up at me.

"Your scars" he mumbles, looking at my back "They're gone"

"Yeah" I murmur, couldn't think of that yourself?

He then reaches down his back, and feels, and looks shocked.

"Wow" he says, the for the first time, I see a flicker of a smile on his lips "It really does the trick, doesn't it? Too bad we didn't think of it earlier"

I shrug.

"Well, this is our new hideout" I tell him.

He nods, and then I look ahead. I lean more against the wall. Whether it hurts me or not, doesn't matter, I just need to cool down.

"I guess the cold was better than this" murmurs Abe from next to me.

I nod. Of course not, likely, after what I've felt last night, but I would honestly prefer the first few days here, the light snow. It was cold, sure enough, but not so cold, that we were freezing so badly, like in the water. I remember that, how Abe had to drag me out, because I was drowning. Drowning in the cold water. Which almost froze off my arms and legs. Abe sighs.

"Well, that was a lucky break" he tells me "Whoever else gets wounded, won't have the same support. Wonder what the wall is made out of" and he turns around.

Well, if we could see through this darkness, it would be easy. I feel along it. It's very slimy, quite gross. I would never touch such a thing back home. But I'm not home, so I figure I should do, what it means to survive, and I know it should happen. The Hunger Games. Good name, for something like this, I guess. But it's more like the Survival Games. I press the front of my body, including the side of my face against the wall, to feel more coolness. I wish this would last forever, but I have a feeling I'll be sleeping on top of my sleeping bag tonight, if not on the floor. I wish it was humid at least, or there was something to bathe in. Perhaps, perhaps.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I ask Abe.

He shrugs.

"As long as they want us dead"

**Mara Mason:**

Well, the brilliant Kiy, decided to choose today as a hunting day, which is the worst time. Yes, there's lots of animals, and they're easy to spot, but the heat is banging down on us. I don't think Kiy has gotten over her sickness, because her hands jerk from side to side, and sometimes, she covers her eyes. It's like she's going crazy. I manage to stay out of here grasp, hoping she'll never truly catch me. But she looks ahead, her bow and arrow steady, sometimes shooting in mid air, at nothing.

"Kiy?" I ask, as she notches her arrow.

"Not now" she murmurs, as she pulls back.

I'm tired of watching arrows get wasted on air, so I slap her hand away. She looks at me in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she hisses at me, as though I'm a tiresome child.

"You need to stop" I command, feeling my own anger rise "You're shooting at nothing"

She looks confused, and her eyes ask a million questions, which I'm not willing to answer, so I look away.

"Never mind. Don't shoot, unless I tell you to"

She seems to half-accept this, since she's still unsure of herself.

"Is your name Cienna?" she asks me.

I turn around in surprise. What made her think that? Cienna is her sister, I've heard of that.

"No" I tell her, getting angry "It's Mara, and you better accept it that way, or we're not allies anymore"

I then take off, not willing to even look at her, who looks wrecked. It's not true. I wouldn't break off the alliance, I doubt I even would if the Games end up with the two of us. I take off, and I feel her following close behind me.

"I'm sorry Mara" she says, closely behind me "It's really hard for me now" I turn around, that voice sounds like the Kiy I've begun to know "I can't tell what's real, and what's not"

"Don't shoot" I say, as her arrow is back and loaded "Just try, okay?"

She nods, but I can see she's not concentrated. I turn my head up to the sky. Please send something? She's basically going crazy. What happened to her? Some disease? Illness? No. It has to be something the Capitol did, to enforce angry violence. Yes, it sounds perfectly like them. I swallow up any rage I feel towards them, and bound on. More sweat pours down my face, and Kiy's at my side, with the final look I've always seen her get.

"Is that a wolf?" she asks, squinting her eyes in the distance.

I look around, worried. I've never really had a bad experience with a wolf, but I've heard of them. When I see him, right in front of me, I grab my knife, and Kiy shoots, but it misses.

"Shoot straight" I yell, unable to conceal rage.

She urges herself back into attack position, as the wolf finally realizes that he has attackers, and turns on us. He's big, at least an alpha. I grab my knife, trembling. I don't think it'll be enough. For a second, I think he's coming at me, but instead, he leaps onto Kiy, who releases her arrow. It's not enough to keep him down, it tackles her to the ground. That's the last thing I see, before I dive at him. I grab him around his waist, before he has to time to take a bite out of his snack. Kiy gets up, restlessly, and we roll into the dirt. I have no idea how a little thing like me, can take on something so huge.

I immediately thrust my knife into his stomach, but something tells me he's used to biting, so it doesn't hurt him. He jerks around, and howls. Lets out a large howl, which gives up our location, to anyone who's interested. But no one comes out. It must be quite a hike to our place.

"Shoot him!" I shout to Kiy, who looks like she's frozen.

It's another hallucination. I stab again, as he tries to literally bite off my face. Suddenly, a sickening thud, and he falls to the ground, below me. I groan, and roll over, trying not to vomit. Kiy's standing there, with her arrow notched. Then another one enters the wolf. She murmurs something, and then shakes her head, like she's being woken up.

"I'm sorry" she says, looking at me "I don't know what just happened"

I get up.

"It's alright" I tell her, only feeling grateful "You saved my life, that's good enough"

She then smiles.

"Well, I'm not useless then"

"Nope"

Suddenly, something that sounds along the lines of a cannon shot, scares us both. We jerk up.

"What was that?" asks Kiy.

For a second, I assume she doesn't know the cannon means death, but I can tell suddenly, that it's not the same sound. Suddenly, something flows down, and hits my foot.

"What the?" I ask, picking it up.

It's a tiny silver container. I look at Kiy, who shrugs at me. Why do I need a container. Suddenly, I open it up, and am surprised by the fact, that it's a pill. A white christening pill. Kiy looks sweaty, with her hair undone, staring at me, more clueless than Aurora, or Bridger could ever be. I look around, and then back at the pill, which glimmers in my hand, through the sun. If it's a pill, then that means…

"Kiy" I command, laying down my backpack "Take this"

She looks up at me in confusion.

"What?" she asks.

"Take it"

She looks at me curiously, as if trying to figure out that this is a joke. I look around.

"Please take it, swallow it without chewing it"

I then remember, that likely in District 11, they wouldn't have pills.

"With what?" she asks.

"Some water"

She takes out her water bottle, still confused. I then begin to wonder if it's really for her illness, suppose it's for something else? Death. I look at her, almost afraid. I don't need to lose another ally. I don't mind being alone, it's true, but having an ally, is always something to look forward too.

She then swallows it, without choking it up, and looks at me curiously.

"I don't feel anything" she tells me.

I shrug.

"You have to wait Kiy" I tell her "Just wait, then it'll come"

She nods, and sits down, I do too. There's no trees, so we have about as much shade, as we have kills, which is one wolf. Suddenly, she jerks up.

"What's the matter?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer, but suddenly, she flops over. I jump back, frightened. No cannon. She's not dead. I let out a breath. What's going on? I move closer to her body, which is fallen over, expecting her to come up any second. Nothing happens.

"Kiy?" I ask, nudging her with my foot.

No answer, just a plain face. I look around. It's so hot, anything could happen. Unless. I shudder. I'm too small to carry her. But I do anyway.

**Aria Charin:**

I wake up in a tree, like I fell asleep in one. Except, this time, I have no idea what happened, or at least for a few seconds. I look up at the sky. It's so hot. I suddenly, roll to the ground, but find myself hopelessly strapped in. I struggle, and suddenly, I fall over, hitting the ground.

The impact only hurts my bones, and I get up quickly, and lean against the tree. It's still morning, or even afternoon. There's no snow. Only a hint of sunlight through the trees, and incredible heat. Suddenly, I want water. I then quickly climb up the tree. I'm not the best, but I'm not the worst either. It's a wonder I've been able to hide through the Games, acting like it was nothing.

But then again, it must be hard not to miss me, I'm very small, and quite good at hiding. Even the most simple hiding spot, I can turn into something more great. Like when I was being chased by those Capitol creatures. Except then, I was truly in fear for my life, now, I see a turning to the Games.

Now, I can survive. I have my knife with me, which works well. I have a sleeping bag, some food, and a few arrows. I think I will do fine, for a while at least. I like my spot, I'm not moving. From here, unless they're really good with a bow and arrow, they'll never catch me. I quickly slide down, wanting to reach the ground again, so I can figure out what to do. Nothing today. Probably will look for water. But I'll mark my trail, not so much that other people will find it, but more so that I will. My water bottle is almost empty, and it's hard to resist drinking from it, but I do anyway. I find my new backpack, which is posted upwards, against the trunk of the tree. I look good enough there. I grab it, and open it.

Inside, there's two more water bottles. I sigh. Yes! That means I will still have to search, but at least I won't go waterless. There's also some crackers left, mostly halves I'm guessing, two containers of berries, and an apple. I guess that's enough to last for today. After all, who gets a full lunch here? Nobody does. I don't dare throw it down. I attach it onto my back, the sheath of arrows, and bow, and my knife in my pocket, and climb down. I throw my jacket off the side, on the tree, and with the rest of my stuff. It's a very big branch, able to hold all this, but luckily, I can fit everything on it.

I begin to whistle, as I make my way down. Almost, hello District 10! I don't know exactly if that's the way it will go, because I'm sure there's still plenty of contestants. But still, I have a chance. I won't resist a kill, no I won't. I have a knife, and perhaps a bow, although I don't know how to use it, I bet I can easily kill someone high up in a tree, or from a distance with it. A knife, which is good for throwing, but I'm not always the most accurate. I guess it all goes round and round, what I have and don't have. I then leave my area, but not without worry.

Of course I worry. That someone will find it, and then wait for me to return, which is why I hold a protective stance, with my knife balanced on my finger tips. My bow in one hand. I'm ready to kill however steps on this path. Not because I want to, but because I have to. I'm desperate, and that's really all I can say. Desperate to go home, to be a victor, to see Seraphine, Michael, Chrissy, and Jeremy all dressed up nice, with healthily fed bodies, and full cheeks. But another thought hits me. Suppose we still have to live in the community homes because we're still kids? No. That won't happen. Perhaps we'll have someone live with us, but I'll never let that happen. In the home, kids are beaten, hurt, completely resentful. It's amazing I could keep up some morals. I didn't want my siblings to receive any pain at all, so I took the blame for whatever they did wrong, hoping they would learn from it, and move on with their lives. I never wanted to hurt them.

Well, I never wanted to hurt anyone. But I did, and I will, if it means going home. I would take on the Careers right now! Kill them all. Of even better, join their alliance, and then kill them all in their sleep. But I know, that they're not going to fall for it. They might kill me first. That's the problem with alliances. You never know when someone is going to backstab you, and it becomes hard. But some people will keep their allies, because allies are sometimes a good thing to have, if you're in trouble. But the majority of us, I'm guessing, have allies, or aren't in trouble, so we're free of all worries.

No cannons so far, no one dead, unless someone died when I saw sleeping, but I would've heard it then, right? Maybe, I'm not exactly known to be a heavy sleeper, but nonetheless, it does happen. I walk on the trail, following it, leaving footprints, that are special. But I didn't leave it from camp. I came a little ways, memorized the trail, and then started my footprints, and lead whoever finds them, in the wrong direction, if they are stupid enough to follow them. Well, I certainly hope not. But that's the way it usually is. Not all Careers are smart, in fact, most of them are all brawn and no brain. I'm just the opposite. I'm always the lonely one. The one who stays with herself. The rest of them, have someone to talk to. But I need to make a sacrifice. These Games aren't fun, in fact, they're the least fun of all the Games I've played in a lifetime, yet, I'm forced to keep playing, just for the entire country of Panem to watch.

I feel like I'm walking in a circle, which I'm not. Eventually, I'll come to something. It's mid afternoon, I wipe away sweat from my forehead, which trickles down to my mouth. I sweat all the time, but I resist to drink,. If I find a river, I will move my stuff there, if not, well then, I guess I'll just have to do without water. Finally, I can't stand it, I take out my water, and pour it into my mouth, seeking all of it. I try to stop myself from drinking too much, but I drink half the bottle anyway. Good enough for me. I then lean back, disappointed. How can I survive, when I can't even handle myself? I get up again. I have to walk on. Every second wasted, is another minute off my life. And so far, the list is quite long.

**Aaron Dait:**

My eyes flutter open, and I'm suddenly dizzy. Ugh. Where am I? I look around me. There's a tree behind me, two flowers in front of me. A dandelion, and something else I don't recognize. There's a stream of water. And where is Lili? I suddenly jerk up, but a voice stops me.

"Don't move" it warns.

I look up, expecting some Career, but instead see Lili, perched high in a tree, a scared look on her face. I look around me.

"Where are we?" I ask her.

She shrugs, with an odd look on her face.

"Far from camp" she tells me, not daring to slide down.

"Why are you up there?" I ask her.

She looks at me, in disbelief.

"Right" she says "And you don't remember how you tried to kill me?"

I sit up, confused. Kill her? What does she mean? My "poison" is strapped to my waist, and it burns against it, when I sit up.

"What do you mean?" I ask "I just woke up, and-" I then cut myself off, not sure what to say.

She then hops down, and I can see she looks awful. Her swollen eyes indicated she's been crying. She has cuts and bruises all over her, and a burnt mark on her back, which I can see.

"Lili?" I ask moving forward, but she backs up.

"No" she begs "Don't. If you don't know what happened, I'll tell you, but sit down, and don't come near" her voice is reproachful.

Suddenly, I understand. My darkness. Memories fill me. I was talking with Lili this morning, trying to figure out what we would do. My eye caught something in the bushes. Gary saw it too, but he knew what it was, and he jumped in front of Lili, before the spear entered her heart. But that's all.

"Is he dead?" I ask her.

She nods, and more tears fill her eyes. I turn my head down.

"I'm really sorry Lili. I would've done something about it, but I didn't see it in time. Well, I did, but I didn't know what it was" for some reason, all these words sound pointless.

She shakes her head, and wipes away the tears.

"That's not the point Aaron, you tried to kill me"

Suddenly, I realize I can't hide it anymore. The darkness. I look at her in the eye.

"How?" I ask.

"Well" she pauses for a moment "First, you just went mad. You jumped on that girl, and tried to kill her, but that boy, he picked you up like a ragdoll, but you scratched him up. You tried to kill him, but he threw you against the tree. It was going to blow up, our camp" she then bows her head "Two people were dead, a girl, that deserved it, and him. I ran, I dragged you along. We made it past. I was burnt" she then lowers the back of her shirt, to reveal an oozing black mark "And you were safe. I dragged you, and then, you went crazy on me. You tried to strangle me"

I shake my head. How did it happen so easily? I'd always thought I was in control of myself! And now I realize it. I don't deserve this alliance. I'm nothing but a killer. Was never anything but a killer, I look at Lili, with my eyes sad.

"I'm really sorry Lili" I mutter "Just please don't be angry at me. I should've warned you before, but I thought I was in control-"

"You what?" she asks me, backing up.

I stand up.

"I'm in control now Lili" I shout, moving closer "Don't be scared, okay? It's not my fault, and it is. I can't hide it anymore. I have something. It's like a darkness. They discovered it when I was young. I tried to kill a boy, when he harassed me, but they dragged me from him. It was me, okay? And since then, people have been trying to please me, just for the sake, of it not going off again"

She stares at me blankly for a while. And I stare back, unsure what more needs to be said. Nothing, I figure. I step forward.

"Please?" I ask.

She shakes her.

"No" she says "You're crazy! You're nuts! I don't know why I trusted you" and then she storms off.

Suddenly, I'm aware of what I sound like. An angry, murderous freak. I then begin to run towards her.

"Lili!" I shout moving forward, but she doesn't stop "Lili!"

"Leave me alone" she shouts, and then turns around. "If you want to stay alive, just turn around, and leave"

I look at her in shock, what does she think she's doing. I grip onto the tree, hardly able to keep my hands from moving violently.

"Stop it Lili" I tell her, careful not to yell "Just stop, you're really acting like one" I shake my head "It's not my fault, like I said. And I'm in control, and you know now!"

She stares at me, and I can only see what everyone can see in her, hurt. Complete hurt. I don't know, whether it's because of Gary, or because of me, but I'm breathing very hard, and watching her with a keen eye.

"Just don't expect me to do you any favors my staying" she murmurs, and passes me.

I look behind me, and stare into the sky. It's like Snow laughing._ Well job done Mr. Dait. Very fine._ I fill with hate, but I don't burst out, into a temper, into my darkness again. Lili's staying, that's enough for me. I turn around, and head back.

"Where do we go back now?" I ask.

She looks up at me.

"I thought you were the leader smart one" she murmurs.

I suddenly feel angry. What right does she have to criticize me?

"Fine then" I kick the stick "Lead yourself" and I turn away.

Lili doesn't move, but I can tell she regrets it. Good! I think I've had enough for a day. Losing my temper. A friend. An ally. She turns away from me, and I believe that this is our base, our camp, mostly because we refuse to talk to each other, about what SHOULD be our base. I think I can hear her crying. I groan. Crying. What good did that do here? Even under the worst circumstances, I never went and cried. I then sit down, on the other side of the tree. Great day, isn't it President Snow?

As soon as I think this, it lands in my lap. A new gift. Waiting to be opened. At first, I'm suspicious. What is this shit? It's the first time I felt like cussing since I was back home. First time I felt like being a real teenager. I look at it. It's metal encasing. It's nothing bad. This isn't from Snow. It's a real gift. Suddenly, Lili's beside me, and her face, shows true wanting. I don't even think she's received a gift yet. I look at her, first unwilling, but I then decide it's for the best. Hate or not, we're still allies.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

Suddenly, my eyes flutter open, and for the first time. I truly understand what's happened to me, and what's going on My head is clear. There's nothing I can see, that's not real. Mara? I try to get up, but something keep me down, Mara. I settle down, and she whispers.

"Are you alright Kiy?"

"Yeah" I murmur, looking around "Where am I? What happened?"

A light flickers, and I can see her face, luminous.

"Is that a candle?" I ask, leaning forward.

"Yes" but her voice doesn't hint at anything else.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fainted" she answers.

"Where?"

"A good distance from here" she answers.

"Are we back at camp?" I ask her.

"Yes, I think you fainted from the heat"

"How did I get back here"

"Just shut up and rest" she says, then unzipping the tent, and going outside.

I sigh. Of course I miss out on everything. I try to get up, but I feel so heavy, I fall right back down. I then groan. What happened to me? Mara comes back in, with something.

"Eat this" she tells me.

I shrug.

"You certainly know a lot about taking care of people" I say, in admiration.

She grins.

"I guess that's part of me" she shrugs, and then goes back outside.

If I fainted, away from here, and then came back… no, I didn't just magically come back, Mara carried me back. She really did it. I sigh. How did I get myself a partner like Mara? Who's so loyal, even when I'm hurt, or unconscious. I press myself against the floor, feeling it's coldness. It was hot outside. Back home, it's a bit like a desert, it doesn't rain a whole lot. I mean, sure it does, but not like in normal places. In District 11, it gets hot, sure enough, but the scale never tips one hundred and ten degrees. Besides, Cienna and I never worked. I trained, but there was a center for that. An easy center. Very frugal, sure enough, but also, very good. They have trainers, and that's how I trained. Cienna did, a little bit, but not a whole lot. She prefers her wardrobe, and her friends to training. But just enough, to know that she may survive a few days in the Hunger Games.

I look down at what she placed on my shirt. We don't' have any plates, so it's served in a pot. Cooked meat. I reach for it, wanting to eat every bit of it. It's not as good, as the stew and bread Mara received. Suddenly Mara comes in again. She's just an in and out person, I suppose. She's carrying in something, a smile on her face, with a hint of anger.

"Look at this" she commands, releasing it.

I push myself up.

"What is it?" I ask.

She sits down.

"That's some meat from the caribou I killed yesterday, with some of that strew, and a bit of bread"

I put it in the firelight, and am shocked by the actually good meal.

"Eat it while it's warm" she tells me "But they sent me, this" she then lifts a pot, and a thermos.

She then opens the pot. It's more stew, but something different. Vegetables. My mouth begins to water.

"Oh my god" I murmur, reaching for it, but she pulls it out of sight.

"Right" she says "And they also sent us a load" she then grunts she lifts it for me to see "Of hot chocolate.

Without warning, I burst into laughed. Hot chocolate? For this weather.

"I guess we're going to have fun drinking and eating tonight" she jokes, shaking her head.

"Yep" I respond, still shaking with inside laughter.

"Alright, I guess it's time to eat" she tells me, and than lifts out her plate.

I quickly eat it, and realize how hungry I am really. I am glad to be relieved of those hallucinations, and those queer things. But of course, I'm afraid they will return. I only had one pill, which will work for one day, I suppose. But you never know the Capitol. It could only last for an hour. But I'm sure that's enough time to deal with myself, decided what I should do about it. I guess I can rest, after all, Mara is from the District of hunting. She'll do fine on her own. But also, I have to remind myself that she's my partner, not my enemy. It won't be easy, getting over this, but it's worth a try. I look at Mara, as she eats happily, but I realize, that all my happiness, is destroyed by the fact we're in the Hunger Games. I wish what I said was wrong. I wish they would allow two allies to win. They know we're close, why do they allow us to kill each other? No. Why do they make us kill each other? I look up and down Mara, she is small, but she's not weak. She proved that to me, by carrying me back here. She's loyal, and kind, and an amazing ally to find.

I think of the Game, Ten Things I Hate About You. It's a game to play with friends. It's meant to be a joke. You just joke about things you hate about your friends, and whoever comes up with the most clever wins. It's like a Kitty Fight, which is something along the lines of a real fight, except you don't hurt each other. I remember everything good, and bad about home. How bad the bread is. Mara is the same thing. Ten Things I Hate About You. Because I can't truly come up with something I hate her. She's friendly, funny, and very entertaining at times. I guess her interest in mockingjays irks me. A little bit. Partly because I grew up around them, although we had to report seeing one to the Peackeepers, and they would and exterminate it. I guess, you get irked kind of, when someone is so interested in something you love. Besides, I have an easy jerk attitude, when I feel like it.

"Do you have mockingjays back home?" I ask Mara.

She shakes her head.

"No, but we hear of them in stories" she then smiles "they only exist in your District, and District 12, and they used to be in District 13. If you see one in our District, you better take a memory photo of it, because it's not going to happen again"

I think about it. Mockingjays at home, are usually sweet birds, which twitter in the dark night. I remember those nights, where Cienna and I huddled together in my room, and listened to their humming. Sometimes Barber Quartet tunes, to southern tunes. From classic opera, to hard rock. It's all for the fun of it. All kinds of songs, played over and over again, repeated by the mockingjays. Some songs have been written years ago, some thousands of years ago, but they are all carried on the backs of the Mockingjays. Throughout the years. Like our memories in the Hunger Games. Some are forgotten, yet some will go on forever.

**Reyce Ansillen:**

It's becoming late day, well, not really, but sort of. I mean, I would guess it's past the afternoon. It's awfully hot, terribly hot. If only I had somewhere to rest, but I have nothing, except my water, which is almost empty. It's so hot! In District 12, we never had this bad of weather, and if we did, we would retreat indoors, if there was some indoors to retreat to. But there's none, unfortunately. So now, I'm left on my own. Without anybody.

Two cannons. I'm almost worried about who and who hasn't died. Likely enough, someone from the Careers. I shudder. I hope it's not Thaila or Layla. I hope it's Conner. It's a cruel though, I know, but I can't help it. I know he's out to kill me, so what's the point of believing in it? Besides, it's better if I'm amongst the final two, with someone else, not Conner. Suppose I'm with one of the small tributes? Like the girl from 10? Well, she's not the smallest, I know that, but she's almost my size. I'm quite small too, so it really doesn't' matter, as long I as I'm alive.

I ate today, well, at least I managed to shove stuff down my throat, if that's eating. I don't like it, partly because everything is so… raw. But if it keeps me alive, I'm happily take it. I take shelter towards the ground, and rub away some dirt, hoping to find something, a weapon most preferably, since I only have my knife. I left my pick axe pack at the Career's camp, and I don't want to go anywhere near that place. Going there, is like throwing yourself into a pit of disaster, you can never get out. If I'm found by Conner, I'm be murdered slowly. If I'm found by Jules, well, he'll just stab me, and I'm good-bye. If Layla or Thalia finds me, they'll point their weapons at me, and ask if I want to rejoin the pack. I don't know how they'll react. Layla might've started hating me the minute I left, and now, I'm wondering why I did. I guess it was for guilt, a feeling that shouldn't exist here.

I then get back up. It's no use. If I come across a tip pointing out of the ground, it'll mean good luck to me. It seems, that mostly everyone is in the forest. The Careers. I wonder how many are left. Eleven. The number echoes in my head. Possibly twelve. Almost twelve. The word twelve repeats in my head as well. The number of my District. The number of misery.

We should've had this many people, since the bloodbath. But I guess there's only so many people that can die in one day, so what's the use really? I think about it. Not much too it. You come, you get prettied up and treated well, and then you're sent out here to die. I hope no one in my family comes to follow me. I know two tributes, who followed their siblings in the games. The boy from 3, and the girl from 7. She's dead, but I'm not sure about him. Anyone could be dead with those two cannons.

I try to think who's still alive. Conner, unless he died, but I'll just think of the ones I know. I'll add on the ones who died tonight, when I see them in the sky. Thalia's alive too, as far as I know, Layla. The both tribute from 3, Jules. Let's see, that's about six out of eleven, or thirteen as I know it. One from 5? I don't remember. I don't like to pay much attention to the other tributes. Alright, the boy from 5, I'm guessing, sine I know the girl has died. Hmmm… the boy from 7? I don't know. I lean backwards, and keep guessing. The girl from 8. And then both from 9. I guess that's it. No. I know that there is one from 11. At least one. The girl, I believe. I haven't seen her face, and that's how I know. I think they boy from 7, maybe died, so I'll take him out, and include the girl from 11. My partner, Linna is dead. I wonder what she was really like. Sure, we rode the train together, but we never socialized. I remember seeing her sisters, all watching her go up. And now, they will miss her, I'm sure.

I wonder if my family misses me, or they have hope I'll come home, do they even believe it? I'm sure friends and family will want it to happen. Maybe Lacie will. Monique, my other two siblings, my parents. I wonder how they will react, if I die, well, when I die. Will they cry, hide away, be hurt? I can't pull any stunts, Haymitch warned me of that, when I was left. His expression was bored, but I can tell, that he was serious, there was a look in his eye. Effie said a quick good-bye, and left, and I think I could hear her moaning. I think she like Linna, because she was more of a chatter. I mean, not that she was one of those gossiping girls, but it's all the same to me.

Old music is playing in my head, as I sit down underneath my tree, allowing the shade in. I spray myself quickly with water. It's like sleeping in a sleeping bag, except the heat, is unbearable, quick, and instant. It's also life-taking to me. I try not to cry, for all the sake in the world. It's like I was reaped again, except I can now understand what's going to happen to me. If I had known, years ago, I would definitely have trained for this, have been ready, or have been careful what I thought of the Games. But no matter how hard I train, it will likely seem… harsh, and unreal. I will likely die, because of who I am. A little kid, who goes out in the woods, not to rebel, or to hunt, but to daydream. Boys teased me about being like a little girl.

I've seen others in the woods, often, like Sarah. They were wanderers, and were very lonely, sometimes they'd invite me to talk, and I would, to be kind. I'd listen to them, talk about all the things they'd tried before, sometimes if they were sisters or brothers of those who died in the Hunger Games, how they felt, what they did. I listened to them, but not really understanding them. But now, I do. It's as if, Monique had been sent here instead of me. And it was me watching her, instead of her watching me. Being used by the Careers. Being killed over and over again. I try to block these thoughts out, and tell myself, that it's just me, it's not her, or anyone else I love. But I'm now seeing through Haymitch's eyes. Those eighteen years, of mentoring kids, who all died. And I'm just another one on the list. Except ths time, I don't' see it that way.

**I hope that wasn't terribly bad, and I'm very sorry if the deaths were a little rushed, but I needed to write less POVs. Anyway, I hope you liked! Sorry to thebookreader, Thalia's creator, for killing her. It wasn't easy, no doubt, and I think she had a good chance of winning, but I guess it was her time to fly, but at least I have her epilouge, and of course, you can always keep guessing. But I really apologize to Bowserboy129 for killing Gary. Gary was really a favorite of mine, and it was a very hard choice. And you were one of my best reviewers out there, and of course you really seemed to care about what happened to him. I understand, if his death, very much disappoints you, or the way he died, but I guess that's how it goes. Anyway, please forgive me, and I hope you guys have fun reading in the future. Since I have both your epilouges, it'll be easy. Anyway, tomorrow, THREE people die. Oooh! Scary. You'll find out, not next chapter, but the chapter after. Anyway, here's the list I completely forgot:**

_Dead Tributes in This Chapter:_

Gary Sue: killed by Thalia's spear

Thalia Constellian: killed by axe in a trap.

_Dead Tributes In Previous Chapters:_

Nate Morgue: killed by jabberjays

Quorra Foxe: stabbed slowly by Conner Sun

Loewen Shade Grenweth: stabbed by Clawdius Halestorm

Clawdius Halestorm: killed by Kiy Everblossom, and Mara Mason

Cedar Blackstone: killed by Loewen in fight.

Danielle Raye: killed by knife from Bea.

Linna Limye: a wolf (That's all I'm going to say!)

Krow Haliss: pulverized by Thalia's spear

Ambrose Trueheart: stabbed by Krow

Quinn/Samyule Pincer: Quinn was shot by an arrow, belonging to Loewen, and Samyule drowned, because he could not carry the weight.

Daisy Sheen: drowned in the beginning of the bloodbath, from the cold waters.

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $27.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer)

laralulu: $24.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $16.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $6.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $1.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread)

GirlL0vesDoom: $17.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill)

Serpent's Ballet: $42.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Once again, tell me if I made a mistake. And thank you Goddess of nightmares for being so honest :)**

**Question: **What happened to Aaron?

**ONLY PMING **


	29. Rabid

**I changed my mind! Tomorrow, there will be no deaths, but your guesses still count. It will be the day after tomorrow. I just received a few ideas, and got some myself, thanks to the help of Bowserboy :). Thank you so much. It won't be the way you planned it, not exactly, but it will be something. So tonight's the night after it all happened, the chaotic scene today. So finally, the tributes are settling in, and welcoming, the first week in the arena, and I have a feeling soon enough, it will end. Almost two weeks likely, when it ends. I'll be sad :( The next day, will be quite uneventful, no deaths, for the first time :) Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this little segment. And a big thanks to laralulu, and Bowserboy, you are some of my best reviewers, and of course Serpent's Ballet, and the rest of you. Remember the offer I made you! :)**

**Conner Sun:**

We sit around camp, not talking about today's events. Jules finally came back, right before we ate. We now are eating some cooked beef, berries, and some sandwiches, which Jules made. I'm surprised he can stay sane so long, with that look in his eyes. I can't say I feel bad for him, because of course, it would his choice whether or not to take it badly, the death of one of our team members. I decided to think of it this way, she died, that's all people. But somehow, I do feel a little bit bad, about losing a great fighter. Thalia Constellian, who's spear was lost after she threw it at that girl. I didn't see it afterward. Perhaps it was blown up by the explosion. Something tells me, it could be of use to us.

Nobody talks. Everyone stares out in the open, as if they were electrocuted. They do feel bad. It's nighttime, and quite late. Soon enough, the anthem will be playing, the faces will appear. The boy from 3 died today, and Thalia. That makes eleven of us left. It's going quite quick for the Gamemakers, I suppose, and if it ends to early, they risk the chance of being executed. But if it goes on too long, it's the same, so it's not easy, or at least to them. For me, all I would need to do, is press buttons, to make people die, or to bring them together.

They were probably satisfied with us anyway, and I don't foresee any tricks so far, but I add it onto my list, to kill both the remaining allies of that boy. It seems sensible to me, it's like avenging Thalia, and getting out of the Games quicker.

So far, these Games have been very boring for me. Nothing to see, nothing to do really. No twists, nothing too amazing. But now, I'm sure they'll come up with something. Usually, something like a feast, or a party, or something like that will happen. But it doesn't seem to occur here.

"I can't believe she died this quick" Lalya mutters, under her breath "It seems kind of weird, doesn't it?"

I hate her for saying that, Jules head immediately turns up, angry, but holding back his hands, from her throat. I shake my head. These are my allies, who can hardly stand to be around each other.

**Layla Thompson:**

The events of today, are still ringing in my head. I can't say they affect me fully, but I still feel some visible pain in my stomach. Watching that axe enter her throat, it was so real. Not like tracker jacker venom, but it was real. I look out in the sky, hoping for the faces soon. They're not emotional, or anything, just to show who died today. And to show that they died. I can't tell, if it's a tribute to them, or if it's just something to tell the players, that they just killed one more person. It's not hard for the audience. They watch from their TVs, and they see them fall, die, they hear the cannon, and know who they are. We have to wait until nighttime.

"How many are left?" I ask Conner, not daring to look at Jules, who looks rageful.

"About eleven" he grunts, as he lifts up our dirty weapons "I'll go put these away"

And he disappears into the jungle. Not wanting to be alone with Jules, I slip into my tent, and am sure to close it, because you never know what they'll bring you.

It's nice and hot inside the tent, which is almost good, compared to the freezing cold. It was extremely hot at day, but now it's nice, and a bit cold even. I guess the best thing about hot days, is the nights, whereas cold days are bad both at day, and at night. Never a time for yourself. I remember some good times. My friends and I, rallying up some kids to play with us in the Square. We played with flashlights, shining on each other, if we heard them. Now, would be the perfect time to play it, if I wasn't around this type of company.

I try to calculate who's alive, which is the most entertaining thing you can do, with two allies who refuse to talk with you. Let's see. Conner, Jules, and me. That makes three, now eight more. I knew many of the tributes, watching them. The two from 8? Bea and Abe, the friends, or even lovers, who knows what they're playing on? But Bea said in her interviews, that he would be a half-a-day hook-up, so I bet they're just allies, either that, or they figured it out. Oh there's only so much more.

**Lilith Adler:**

I look down, unable to face Aaron, even in the brisk night. We're both back-turned, eating some of that meat, and bread. It's a good combination, simple, but good. Suddenly, I hear a whistling. I get up, suspicious, but then pipe down, as I realize it's the anthem.

"Lili?" asks Aaron, moving closer to me.

"Yeah?" I respond.

It's quite unusual that we're talking, after how we've treated each other today. I admit, I was a bitch, but I had also went through a lot, so I get some credit.

"Are you alright, Aaron" I ask suspiciously.

He nods.

"Like I told you, it was a temporary thing" his voice is soft, but has an edge to it "Don't worry about it though, I'm fine"

Suddenly, I feel the sky brighten on top of me. I try not to look up, see the eyes of his killer, but I am forced too. Even I have to admit she looks beautiful, in a green dress, with her hair done nicely, staring out with extreme caution, but of course, radiant beauty. I look away.

"How can you stand to see her?" I ask Aaron.

He looks down.

"I'm quite tolerant Lili" he tells me "Even if she did kill him"

I then look up again, but her image has disappeared, and his takes over. I'm dazzled, how actually amazing he looks, in his electric blue suit, his dazzling smile. I never thought of him as handsome, but that's exactly how he looks now. Moonlight, electrocuted, and handsome. Three completely different things. It holds for a second, and then it's gone, out of the world. Tears enter my eyes, and without warning, spill down my cheek. Let them, I'm not putting on a brave show for anyone.

"Look" murmurs Aaron.

I raise my head, and suddenly, something flows down. No. At least three, four things possible. The knife wound in my back hurts more. A gift. I stand up, but Aaron's hand draws me back down.

"What is it?" I ask.

Suddenly, it touches the ground, and my hands go for it. Surprised when I touch something. Paper. I tear it away, expecting something other than what I see. A message.

_Lilith Adler, Aaron Dait, _

_Thank you for taking care of my son_

_-Mr. Sue_

It's not a gift from my sponsors, or the Capitol. It's from him. I look up to the sky, with more tears than ever, and whisper, as though it goes with the wind.

"Thank you"

**Jules Eade:**

All I feel is emptiness, at all that's gone on here. I don't know what to do about, for the first time in my life, this isn't a matter of killing, fighting, it's the matter of mourning, and grieving.

If Lyon died tomorrow, I wouldn't even care. I would say, such is life, which is true. But I would not mourn, not care one bit. Yet, when Thalia died, I felt something different, the need to avenge her. I don't know why, or when, but it happened. And to me. Grief. Something I never experienced truly in my life. I look up to the sky, and remember her radiance, and elfness in that green outfit. Did I see her on the chariots day? I don't remember. I had just got to the Capitol, and volunteered, like my father wanted me to.

"I'm back" says Conner, as he walks in.

I don't respond, instead I bow my head. Conner looks at me strangely.

"What's up?" he asks.

I shrug.

"Nothing"

We both look at each other, awkwardly. Conner never even spoke to me before, without wanting to kill me. So, this feels strange, no doubt.

"I'll take first watch" he tells me.

I'm about to respond, when I realize how tired I am. That's not my weakness. My body is in perfect shape, ready to attack anything that comes across me, but my eyes aren't. They are dropping slowly. I haven't slept for two nights in a row. I look up at Conner.

"I'll take second" I tell him.

He nods, and then it's silent, I look back at the horizon, before everything disappears inside my tent, and I zip it up, feeling more empty, than I ever did before. The tent is enclosed, and small, I would rather sleep outside, but I decide it's for the best, not to see the trail of blood, coming from the explosion. I lay down, on top of the sleeping bag, surprised at how soft it is. I never felt much softness in my life, really. Anything I ever handled, was sharp, tough, strong, and bumped. But here, I guess I have myself, in a way. I turn around, and face the other side of the tent, and allow myself to sleep.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

Imagine yourself trapped in a cave. Now imagine there's some food, but no one ever comes near your sight. Suppose them coming, just allowed you to live. That's the exact predicament we're in, except we have food. But not for long, and if anyone gives us a sponsor gift, it will get us more stings, and Bea doesn't want to do that anymore. Our backs are red, and oozing, because of the cave water, which seems to heal our backs, but not in a gentle way. I went through a lot of pain today, and I need no more. We now both sit here, staring out into the open. It's a warm night, with a sense of humidity, but I sincerely doubt it will rain, especially with the consequences.

"Abe?" asks Bea.

"I'm here" I respond.

She doesn't say anything, but I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Why?"

"I don't know" she confesses, sitting down "I just feel very strange, and I thought you might feel the same way"

"What do you mean by strange?" I ask her.

She shrugs, which I can see.

"I don't know, like I'm microwaved or something. I feel so weird" she then pressed her hand against her forehead.

Well, I'm no doctor, but obviously she thinks just because I work, I am a doctor. I turn towards her.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods, and her voice becomes raspier.

"Maybe it's the Capitol. They want me sick" and then she stops.

"But does it hurt?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Nope"

"Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning" I tell her.

She nods, and turns away, and her head falls against the sleeping bag. If I were her, I'd get inside, but of course, we are different. I guess I am tougher, having been out in the world longer, not living in a fairy tale world.

"I'm still worried" she murmurs.

I sigh. Of course she is.

"Just don't' worry" I tell her, and even manage a little smile "It's all fine Bea, we're not in the worst case scenario, we have food don't' we? Sponsors! I wouldn't worry about being sick, if you are, they'll send something to you sure enough"

She nods, but I can tell she doesn't accept it. It would be a little hard to, I'm sure.

**Bea Nuova:**

I try to convince myself, that he is right. That it's all going to be fine, but for some reason, it doesn't' strike me as real. I'll always feel guilty, no matter what. I turn my head away, so he can't see me. My worry. I really do feel sick, with my stomach, going in all sorts of directions, feeling I'm just about to explode, but things seem so different now. I guess I just don't know how to handle it. Back home, I never had to handle anything, it seems like everything was gone before me. All responsibilities were my fathers and my mothers. And my mother hated me for it. Hated me for being who I am. I wish I could tell her now, that I really don't care anymore. I'm sorry about it, no doubt, but I can't change it.

I haven't seen anyone really die yet. I did see the boys , who died on top of each other, but that's' really all. I remember almost dying myself, believing I was dead, the second that boy from 11 found me. But he allowed me to live, which proved just how virtuous some people are. Or were. Before they came here. I was, and I killed somebody. Thinking that, still brings pain to my stomach. At what a mistake I am, and how horribly wrong, it was to toss me in here, resulting in people's, not through skill, but through fails. And no matter how many times I fail, someone will always have to pay the price. And I hope, one day, it'll be me, although it seems kind of miserable.

But it's true. Everyone's paid the price, even Abe! For my carelessness. Those tracker jackers are after us, and it's my fault, not his. I can tell, I don't need anyone to stare at me, and tell me. Abe is silent, and I am too, thankfully. I just want to sleep. Just to sleep, and forget about this. I think about home, and tear up. There's no way I go back home, see my parents again. My mom didn't even speak to me in the visits. Instead, she told me good luck, and left. My father hugged me, and I think I could see tears in his eyes. He always loved me, and I'm thankful for him. But never Mom, she never cared. Yet I was blind to realize it.

**Mara Mason:**

However long Kiy holds on, is a mystery to us. But she doesn't' take good use of it, and learns some more hunting from me, and we get to know each other a bit. I don't realize how little I know about her, until she tells me, about Jay, and his friend, and time they went dancing. And I tell her about my friends, Willow and Natalia. All in hopes of defeating the purpose of the Hunger Games.

"I wish I could hang on as long as possible" murmurs Kiy, unhappily clinging onto her pot.

"You can" I tell her "If you can remember that you were steady, you can hold on"

She looks at me, as though she's sure I'm just lying to make her feel better. Well, I wish she knew I wasn't much of a liar, because if I was, I'd be in better places now. At home. I was reaped, I know that, and I wonder how my family is putting up with it? Are they sad? Maybe. Excited? Maybe. I don't know. I mean, it would be kind of heartless, to not miss a family member, but still… I look at Kiy. It seems like everyone misses her at home.

"I can see so many bizarre things when they're up" she tells me, looking away "Like my siblings, stumbling, but they're not dying" she looks up at me "Any ideas?"

Nope. In fact none. But I don't say so, because I don't want to upset her.

"I guess it's just some Capitol illness" I tell her.

She shakes her head.

"Well that's not obvious at all Mara" she says "I'm sure it was just some, you know, common disease"

"Common" I reaped "What disease is common?"

"You think I am"

We're both silent for a moment, and I shake my head.

"Kiy, if I thought you were awful, which isn't so unreasonable" I then grin to show her I'm joking "I wouldn't have carried you back here, I would've left you out there, where you had fainted, and you might've died, but I don't think you're that bad Kiy, to be honest" I then lower my voice.

She looks at me, and I know what I said, is awkward for both of us. Kiy seems to have a gift at getting through this, and just shrugs.

"Well, don't be asking me anything tomorrow" she then blows out the candle "Chances are, the answer won't be good"

**Aria Charin:**

I'm beginning to wonder if I should have an ally after all. It is a bit late in the Games, but I can't help but think that. I walk along the trail, at night, going to the stream I had found, with my stuff. I plan to hike there, drink some water, and get to bed. I'll strap myself in a tree again, I think I found a good one, where I'll balance. I try not to make too much noise, because no one ever knows who's out here in the jungle. If I were a normal kid, I'm sure I would be afraid, but I was raised in the night, running away from my home, with my siblings, so I'm not afraid.

Still, it would be good to have an ally, I mean, someone to send hunting, or look out for the food. Besides, good allies, have your backs at good times. If Nate lived, if we both lived, I would've asked him to be my ally. He's trustworthy, I can see it in his eyes, handy with a bow and arrow, I've seen him train as well, and his score was seven. It may not be amazing, but it's still a good score, almost one of a Career. Besides, what do I have? With my best skills, which is hiding, I got a six! Worse with weapons, I'm sure. So I guess an ally would be good.

But there's also bad allies, ones who trick you, steal your food, kill you in your sleep. Believe me, the community home makes us watch the Hunger Games each year, and there's lots of Careers like that. And people who aren't Careers. The road scrapes against my feet, and it feels very weird. But I am too lazy to lift them up when I walk. I will have calluses in the morning.

Before anyone goes and judges me, I've walked all day, back and forth, and drank all my water, but got some more at the stream. The good thing about arena water, is that it's actually drinkable, and good to drink, in fact. It's not like lake water, which you have to cook it, to make sure it's able to drink from, it's fake, completely clear, like most of the stuff here.

**Aaron Dait; **

It doesn't take much, to realize that the Capitol doesn't care for us, or for Gary's death. They'll be cheering on our killers, sure enough. But these many gifts…and all from Mr. Sue, it's just amazing. How someone so poor, could try so hard, to keep us going, to keep us living. I am very thankful to him, and because of this, I'm going to do everything in my power, to help Lili along. It's more for her, than for me. Because who was the one whom Gary saved from death? Whom was his partner all along? I joined them by force.

Now, I feel better from the attack of the darkness. My hands are almost steady. Lili still lays there, and tries not to cry. Her eyes averted. I remember that grateful look in her eye. We have a treatment cream pan, worth twice as much a normal one. We have a medium sized food, and also a tent now. It's as if we're renewed in quality of a camp. Since then, we hiked a little, and found a new spot, perhaps not as good as the old one, but I know, nothing will be the same.

I'm very grateful too, and I know, if I win, or if Lili wins, that we'll be sure to mention Gary. He was mysterious, no doubt, with a kind of air, that made you pity him. He was sad, obviously, but he liked Lili, a lot. I remember hearing that she reminded him of his sister, who also died in the Games. Mary Sue. I might remember her. I try to think. There's no one with the same name, so it must be easy. Besides, who names their child Mary Sue, or Gary Sue? I don't know, maybe it was a joke, but I know, by these gifts, his father must've loved his son a ton. To spend so much money, on just this. For us. Lili looks out.

"Do you think they'll come back?" she whispers fearfully.

I don't answer, instead I stare out at nothing, but her voice adds a new edge to the Games, suppose they do come back? Will we be prepared? There's three of them, and two of us, but we're the ones in home position, and they'll be the ones coming to us. I look at Lili.

"Then we'll just have to fight back" I tell her.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I'm scared now, thinking about my pill wearing out, being forgetful again. But if Kiy is right, I guess it means good for me. Perhaps I can remember, maybe I will, but there's always the other chance, that maybe not. I look around. We're both on the same sleeping bag, not in it though, because of the heat. I feel her back against mine. Neither of us, like the smell of breath, so we turn away from each other. Off the sleeping bag, is okay, but the ground is hard, and allows a bad back tomorrow, so it's not the best thing to go with.

I suddenly feel klosterphobic, cramped, crushed, and up against my ally, and it's very uncomfortable, but we've slept like this every night, so it's not easy. Besides, it gets a better result, than sleeping on the floor. I try to calm my insides, as they almost panic, but I can't hide the feeling. After all, my body is still leaning over the side.

Suddnely, things go through my mind, which annoy me about myself. My hands are dry, which feels so weird, and very annoying too. My lips are chapped, like they'd send us with chapstick here, All my skin, is aching and dry. My feet hurt, from walking, my brain is dizzy. It's just a long list of things to be annoyed at.

"Please stop twitching" Mara's muffled voice tells me "You're scaring me"

I want to tell her off, shove her off the edge, but I calm myself, somehow. It's not good, considering I know I may die soon. I begin to render music in my head. Back home, everyone sang. In District 11, no one is perfectly white or blonde, like they are in District 1, the majority of us are dark-skinned, with black hair, well, I'm not dark-skinned, but I do have black hair, and so does Cienna. We have a tan, usually from playing outside. Our mother was dark-skinned, so we heard, but my father was from Distict 10, and had quite pale skin. They usually have brown hair over there, and pale skin, and mostly blue eyes. I guess each District has it's main features. Brown eyes are also common in our place. Other than that, I really don't know about the other Districts. I really don't pay much attention though. That can result in whipping.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

My dream is simple, I'm in a meadow. Nothing happens. There we go. But suddenly, I hear something, which makes me jump, literally, and my eyes are open. It's not the best thing, to be pulled out of a good dream, when there are so many nightmares to go around. But I am sure I heard something. I am sleeping up in a tree, and it results, in my fall. It feels weird, to fall at this rate the ground. I hid with a thud, and everything goes silent. For a second, I think someone found me. I stand up, shakily, still bumped up, but not exactly hurt. I look around, with my sight all blurred. Nothing.

My hand reaches my knife anyway, just in case. I remember Conner Sun, and his way of finding me. I say their faces in the sky tonight. Thalia, Gary Sue from 3. But most of all, Thalia. Perhaps they died fighting. It's sad, that pleasure can be taken away so easily, at the touch of a hand. I guess I do feel bad for her, she was in my favor of living. I then sit down. Maybe it was just he wind. Well, likely enough it was just the wind. But then, I hear more shuffling. I stand up. What is it? Suddenly, I'm scared. I'm alone, and scared. Why was I reaped? Why me of all people? I was only a little kid. I'm only a little kid. My hand trembles. What will I do if I'm attacked? But who would attack me? There's eleven left. They'll likely be scattered around the woods. Even if the right choice was the break off the Careers, what will it bring me? Misery? Pain? But why didn't I get another ally?

Suddenly, my eyes come to rest on a bush. My heart thumps like crazy, going from my stomach, to my throat, in less than a second. I move forward, when I see it. It's red eyes, glaring at me. I'm about to let out something, a shriek, a scream, when suddenly, it jumps at me, my face. I can feel it's claws, slashing across my forehead. I begin to run. It's not a mutt. Not even close. It's a squirrel, but nothing like I thought it would be. It grabs my leg, and I feel it's teeth sinking in. I shout, but no words come out, and suddenly, I fall, straight into a hole of a cave, head first.

**Anyway, there you go. Little section, like I said. The night is always small, but it allow character development. Anyway thank you so much to everyone, for coming this far, I'm glad you enjoyed it, because everyone knows it makes an author proud to make people happy, and sad. I can't wait for the next chapter, and the new twist. Remember! TOMORROW NOBODY DIES. I was going to have three people die, but then I decided against it, because I received some hard work. I hope you guys like it. And you can still ask for clues, like the ones I gave in the begining, of what will happen to a tribute. And guess the victor! It's likely not going to be who you imagined it to be, but I'm sure you'll get it soon enough, anyway, here.  
><strong>

_Conner Sun: He's doing better than most of his allies, but he's sort of sympathetic at this part._

_Layla Thompson: She's tried to comfort Jules, who won't speak. But now, she realizes things are worse for the pack._

_Lilith Adler: Although it pains her, she really does miss Gary, and wonders if it's all her fault._

_Jules Eade: He's touched by Thalia's death, whether he really liked her or not. Let's hope it doesn't cause some real heat between the pack._

_Abraham Van Alst: While he's close to Bea, as far as allies go, he can't really bring himself to truly become friends with her._

_Bea Nuova: She's trying to convince herself, that Abe is right, and that she shouldn't worry, should she? _

_Mara Mason: She wonders how Kiy will be like tomorrow, if she'll hang on, just for her. _

_Aria Charin: She's wondering, if it was a mistake, killing Nate, but she's stronger than that._

_Kiy Everblossom: Her pill has calmed her,but she's not entirely sure it will last._

_Aaron Dait: He and Lili have seen some heat today, with all the commotion, but he wants to make it up to her._

_Reyce Ansilen: So, he's wounded, and entrapped into a cave, and worries again, but this time, for a pefectly good reason :)_

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $8.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $13.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $16.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $6.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $4.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $17.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill)

Serpent's Ballet: $48.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Once again, tell me if I made a mistake. And thank you Goddess of nightmares for being so honest :)**

**Question:** What attacked Reyce?

**ONLY PMING **


	30. Angel of the Heart

**Alright, here we are, the deathless chapter. Will it be boring? Sure. Will it be pointless? Of course. But it's here, and I would appreciate it if you reviewed. Anyway, tomorrow, there may be something going on, that threatens a few lives, and brings back others. What is it? You'll see tomorrow. Anyway, here you go, and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to vote on my poll! Lol :)**

**Reyce Ansilen: **

My eyes open, in search for something, but find nothing. Just an endless cave. I can hardly remember anything. The bite marks in my leg, hurt like crazy. I wish I had something to treat them with. But I'm almost positive the Capitol would want a good show, and helping me out, would not be good. I remember that Effie told me, that the Capitol doesn't help people whom they pity. They help people whom they admire, just one more reason for us to hate each other. They pity us, and laugh at us, but they don't help us. Some may admire them, and we help them. I guess the same rule applies here.

I rub my eyes, and look back into the sky. Well, the ceiling of the cave, that is. Nothing. Just bare brown. It's a nature cave, filled with old grass, which is brown, and mossy. I'm lying in the middle, of a dirt pan, filled with red clay. I'm probably covered in it. It's a steep way down, and you'd have to be really careless to end up like me, but I guess that's me. Careless.

I try to force myself up, which works for sitting, I suppose, but that's all really, because I can't bring myself to stand. It's still devilishly hot, and I can feel it worse inside here. You'd think a cave would be cold, but it's the hell of hot. Besides, it's not a stone cave, it's a real cave, I guess you could call it alive. I look around. Besides where I am, it's really dark. I can see the opening, which is high above me, and I need to climb something steep to get to it. However, it's very visible to see. What an easy target I would make now.

Easy bait, that's my name. I then decide to move from this red dust, as it makes me thirsty. My bag is up there, in the sunlight, in the tree. The first easy way to finding Reyce Ansilen, is locating his backpack. When I attacked by the squirrel, I dropped it. So much for me, if the Career pack comes in, but what are the odds of that happening?

The dark side, is not a good place to be, I can tell. It's probably filled with poisonous things and animals. Just the thought scares me out of my mind. I begin to back away, only scaring myself. I bump against the wall, and am surprised, when it actually hurts. What's going on here? It's as if the Capitol enjoys playing with their puppet, me. I then decide it's time to get up. I grab onto the wall, of dirt, which you can imagine isn't the best hold up, and pull myself up. I try to put more pressure on my right leg, which is actually good to walk, but it ends up going on the left, and I fall back down.

I am probably just being lazy now. But the fact, that there are rabid squirrels up there, also gives the suspicion, of mutts. Those terrifying Capitol creatures, which tear their victims apart painfully and slowly. I've seen them before, I just don't remember much. In fact, I'm not usually the one to remember. I then grip again, to the wall, thinking about the animals, that could in here. Bloodsucking creatures. Poisonous snakes. I was never a fan of snakes, and even less now. That's what President Snow looks like. A snake. I wouldn't be surprised, that if he came into the Games, poison was his weapon. But from where? I don't recognize anything, even in the midst, of having gone into the forest many times. I never had anyone tell me the difference between a red berry, and a blue berry, whether one was poisonous of not. Sometimes, I could figure it out, but with the berries here, it's hard to tell. I stay away from bright berries, because their large red, insists that it's poisonous. But I don't have berries, except for the ones Layla gathered long before I left.

I grunt, as I push myself up again. The first step to getting out of here, is being able to stand up, something I fail at. I can see the blood, through my pant leg, and groan, but not so loud. I don't need to be announcing to the world I'm here. Suddenly, a bird flies overhead. Suspcious, I duck, which forces my leg forward, and I fall to the ground. I knocked myself out, just falling in from the top, and it was almost amazing I didn't kill myself either. It hurt, and now there's a large bump on my head, from falling so quick.

I scowl, something I have never truly done in my life. I've never blamed my sadness, or even pain on other people, unless they literally pushed me, or hurt me, or something along the lines of that. My hand feels the side of the wall, and I look up. Dust is in the air, from my first fall. I shake my head. What's the matter with me? I'm going all weak, although I've never been strong either. Haymitch must be laughing, drunk from his living room, or from wherever he's watching this, since I like have no sponsors. Since I don't have any sponsors, he'll be without anyone, to help me. I remember his laughter when I was reaped, his saying, that I would never make it. Effie had to scowl at him, for a while, before he shut up. That was a good thing. But Effie's no better. She seemed genuinely emotionless around Linna and I, although I'm sure didn't care one bit, not from the moment we were reaped. Neither of us, were obviously memorable, friendly, spirited, or much of material to work out. She told me, that I was a dreamer, and would never capture anyone's attention. She told Linna, that she was plain, and simple, and that no one likes that. Well, I now know that's true.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

The first thing I'm aware of is the sunshine in my face. I jerk up, expecting an attack, but then, I see that Mara is gone, and left the door open. I scowl, and close it. I may be in the arena, but it does annoy me to not be able to sleep so much. Mara's out there, hunting. I can see her little figure out in the distance. She can hide, if she wants to, but now, she has no reason to, unless someone is out there, able to kill us both in one shot. But I'm sure, we're hidden enough. Concealed by the large ridges on top of us. I know the Career pack is a little ways from us, but what are the chances they'll see us, and begin killing us? It would take them at least an hour to get down here. Maybe even a day, depending on the rate they travel. I didn't do much, to be honest.

I get up, wanting to enjoy every minute and second of being in control of myself. As I get up, I can feel my body wake up, ready to attack, or to receive any attacks. It's a bit hard, to move too quickly, but I'm in basically good shape. As I reopen the tent door, I find Mara, kneeling over, in the distance. Afraid that she's hurt, I begin to run towards her, but I see she's fine, with a rabbit. But in her hand, there's something else, a weapon.

"What is it?" I shout.

She looks at me, and I understand. The Careers are above us, and they can hear us, I'm sure. I lower my voice, as I come near her. The object in her hand, is a spear. A spear.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask, curious.

She shrugs.

"Nowhere really" her voice is hollow "It just appeared. I think it belonged to another tribute"

I think about it. I'm good with spears. Give me one to throw, and you're doomed. I reach for it, and Mara doesn't deny handing it over. My fingers run over it's smooth black handle. So long, so majestic. The blade is bloodstained, and silver. But nonetheless, a good quality weapon. Suddenly, her face flashes through my mind. The girl from the Careers. With this spear.

"Wow" I murmur.

She nods.

"I guess that's it" her voice is unreadable.

I nod.

"You caught a rabbit?"

"Yep"

I look down at the spear. Bow and arrow, spear. Food. It seems like I'm getting all kinds of gifts. The girl died, I saw her face in the sky last night, but I didn't think about owning her spear.

"I'm good with them" I tell Mara.

"You are?" she raises an eyebrow "What interesting things I'm learning about you"

I nod, and smile a little. I can see a few deer running around. Deer? That's something I never seen. Guess it's open season. I see one, nearby. It's a male, with large antlers. It's dark eyes fix on us. Mara grabs her knife, but I know it's no match to take him on. Wanting to see how well I can handle my new spear, I throw it at him. He seems alerted, and begins to run, but it gets him, and nails him down. In his agony, and since I do not appreciate watching animals die slowly, I shoot him with my arrow. I have at least ten left, I lost about five so far.

"Nice deer hunting" Mara complements.

I shrug.

"You're the nine girl" I tell her "You know more about hunting"

"Yeah" she says, raising an eyebrow "Well, you seem to know more about killing the animal. I could never nail them like you do, why did you get a five in training?"

I shrug.

"I guess I didn't try then. I was trying to appear average, but not helpless" I tell her.

The truth is, I kind of forgot all about my score. I guess the arena has the power to do that to you.

"Well, one deer" Mara says "That means one night for food"

And she also knows how to cook a dead deer, which is good. Last night, I had taste of her food. She's a good cook, whether she'll admit it or not. She then looks at it.

"Wanna carry it?" she asks, a bit boringly.

"Nope" I tell her.

She then grins, and then grabs it's back. I do to. We had this sled for our kills, which we dragged, but now without the snow, it's becoming a little difficult to do this task. But nonetheless, we drag it on, and it slides smoothly. Mara's eyes are rested ahead of me. I stare at the sky, and blinding heat reflecting my face. My stomach begins to stir, and I'm worried I might give out. I feel like speaking, but for some reason, my tongue doesn't allow me too. Suddenly, everything just feels so real, the thumping of our feet on the ground, the dragging of the sled.

"Are you okay?" asks Mara, moving a little closer towards me.

"Yeah" I manage to mumble.

She tries not to pay attention. But she can read my face. The truth is, I feel like I'm suffocating inside. The pill. It only lasts a day. Well, now I know. I then see something bizarre, or so I think it is bizarre. A fire bird, launching out of the trees. I like fire. But I never really use it much, especially not home, because that adds onto the list of things to be killed over. Killed. Peacekeepers, and of course the Capitol. These things play over in my head. The fire bird looks at me. A phoenix. And it dives, fire spewing from its' mouth. I jerk up. This can't be real. Suddenly, I let go of the sled, which holds an ant-invested deer, and I lurch towards the ground, as it encloses on me.

**Aaron Dait: **

This morning, when I woke up, I had no idea where I was, or what I was doing, but now, I'm aware of everything Lili's sleeping, in our tent, which we set up. It's a bigger then than we had. Our original tent, was tiny, and it became a pain to sleep in. But this one, is quite big, against the tree. Our little clearing, isn't as perfect as the last, which had a stream, and of course, food source, but with our meal, we don't need food source. Our food, lies in our tent as well. My eyes are very overly warm, and a bit puffy. It suggests, that I have been worrying a whole lot. My eyes wander, back and forth over our tent, searching for something wrong, just a little thing, but I find nothing.

I'm beginning to think that man was out of his mind, buying all these presents for Lili and I, when the end is so close. So horribly close, I can feel it. But of course, he did, which just goes to show, how truly grateful he is, and I am too. For all the kind things. My wounds from yesterday, are all healed now, because of that treatment cream, which we have only a little bit of now. I have a feeling, that it will run out soon, because of Lili's knife cut. It's quite deep, and of course, looks painful. It seems like a shock, she didn't die, that we all lived this long. Had the chance to live this long. I remember the explosion vividly now. Attacking the Careers, which it was a surprise that I didn't die. That Lili didn't kill me, when I tried to kill her. I guess I'm relying on everyone to live now. Both Lili and I are. That spear was aimed at her, but Gary took it in. I was thrown against a tree, almost knocked out, and Lili dragged me out of there, and I repaid her, by trying to kill her, and yet she accepted me. Talk about angels.

Suddenly, her eyes open, and fix on the top of the tent steadily, she then turns towards me, still unsure of what's going on.

"Aaron?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm here" I tell her.

She then pushes herself up, and looks over me.

"Should we eat?" she asks.

I then almost laugh. It's true, how fast girls can be awake, and suddenly talking, like Mom, or Rachel. But I don't know what Rachel is like back home. To me, she's quite simple at home. I've been there, once or twice at times. But other that, we meet outside her home, and talk. But when I'm still drowsy from the morning, she's up and at it. In fact, when Deenie takes me up, for a little training, she always complains about how lazy I am, all tired, and bruised, and wrecked from yesterday's training, but of course, she's very strong, and she's bigger than me, which outrules me being her.

"I guess so" I tell her "But not too much"

There's no way in words, that either of us can express our gratitude to the man who gave us all our gifts, but I can tell from Lili's delight, it's already repaid. I mean, I'm sure if we win, we'll make some sort of deal. Well, I know in District 11, it's strictly forbidden, but it's not always the same in three. Who knows what'll go on there? She unzips the tent, and goes out. The sunlight reflects against our skin, but we're much more used to the heat now. Not by a lot, but at least, somewhat. Lili still wipes away some sweat, and drinks a little bit.

:"Who couldn't be more grateful?" she asks, and smiles towards the sky, or the tree, wherever the camera is"

"Have you seen a bigger gift in the Games?" she asks me.

I shrug. Actually, I really haven't, which doesn't make life that easy for me, comparing myself to others, usually brings out the best. I open up the pan. Inside, there's corn, slices of chicken, turkey, meat, and beef. Plus, there's some vegetables. My mouth begins to water. Lili cuts the vegetables in half, and we share them. We'll save the rest for lunch and dinner, and then maybe some will be there for tomorrow. This is only middle-sized, I can see the label on the side, but it's very large, especially for someone who is so poor, And the more I think about it, the more glad I feel and more gratitude.

"Do you think we should hunt?" I ask LIli.

She shakes her head.

"No point, it'll only get us caught"

That's true. We're not far from the Careers. They could easily track us, and kill us, but I look at Lili. That's what prevented us from being killed the first time around. Now is the first time I can be truly violent, although careful not to put too much of a show. It can only do me bad. But I have to be careful not to rebel too much, or else, I just can't go on like this. I take a piece of food. It's coming to the final eight, and if I make a single bad move, during the interviews, they may capture my friends and family, and kill them. Just to think about it! I would come home to nothing, if I was the victor. I remember, hearing about one of the victors, from 12, Haymitch, who got his family and friends killed, because of a little stunt. And just to think, an entire rebellion, well, that would cause a stir. I look up at Lili, and I can tell she also wants to go home.

"Well, what do we do today?" I ask Lili.

She's eating her vegetables, and shrugs.

"I don't know Aaron, there's only so much" she sighs "But none of that, is available to us"

**Aria Charin:**

Well, final eleven. Hurray. I'm beginning to think about going to the final eight, something I've always put aside, in fear of just losing it. You can't really take anything for advantage in the Hunger Games. It's just hard, and it usually results in death. An overconfident tribute, is bad. An under confident tribute, is the same. So it's good to be neither, just go with the flow, try to fight back while you can. And I guess that's what the Hunger Games is.

I slip along the trees, hoping I'll blend in, for all my fashion never dies. I'm like a tree, my brown hair, now frizzy, rather than crimped like usual. It's a dead color, and I believe, it'll never be nice, but I really don't care. After all, if I win, I won't be selling it anymore. If I lose, well, I won't have the chance. There's no other real alternative, so yeah. I guess that's all I can hope for. I'm wearing a green top, which is very full of dirty, my face is brown from all the dirty, and I look like I just came through a fire. I feel good being dirty though. It's much better than being clean, I guess that's the beauty of not caring what you look like, and thank god it's on my list.

No one can come through spotless of course, I am covered in blood in certain places, like my legs, arms, and of course, a little bit on my stomach, but not seriously. I feel like I'm in the war, a game which my siblings played so much when we were little. Except there was always my mother's frightful voice, to come back in, when storms came in. But that was the most fun. We spread dirty on our faces, and we hunted each other, tackling each other to the ground. We had a house back then, stuff to call ours. I never sold my hair. My teeth were fine. We didn't all share one coat. My mother sang us to sleep, and read us stories. My father hugged us, and loved us. It was like that. Life. I wonder what's he doing now? Was he arrested? Is he put to death? Is he dead? Is he watching the Games? Does he recognize me, his daughter? Is he wanting me to win? And come home? Did he ever care?

I have tell myself that he did care, he cared a lot, but now, I'm not so sure. If he did, well, I'm not sure what he would do. Would he try to get us back? Did he try to get us back, or was it because of whatever? Was he too drunk? Well, now, we live in the community home. We tend to animals, and kids. We work. Our hands have all kinds of dryness, and are rough long before their time. Seraphine is no longer the little girl she was long ago. She's almost a woman now. She is quite a bit taller, with sadder eyes, and burnt hands, from working with metal. Her face is usually covered in dust, from our long spells of wind. She wears old beat-up overalls. Her hair is short. Michael is puny, with hands larger than his own face, I believe. Bruised from work. His back is completely red, from beatings he received. His face is sad, and his cheeks are hollow, because they refuse to feed him, and I have to myself. Chrissy is very small too, with a puppy face, and tiny claws, which are uncut, and very dirty. She doesn't work, she tries not to worry, but I am the one taking care of her, always.

I miss them now, being here. But I'm glad it's me and not them. That I took the tessarae, so they'll happily have something to eat. I told Seraphine in the good-byes, to look after the others, to work above all expenses. I told Brian to make sure they didn't starve, to make sure they were okay. But of course, like a good friend, he promised, and now I am safe, in the knowledge, that they are fine, but I hope that Chrissy, does not sign up for the tessarae, it is cruel, and no one needs another one of us going into the Games. But there are so many people in our District. So many. One slip, a few slips out of thousands, dozens, so many I can't count. I could never tell truly who's going to be reaped. It's hard to know.

District 10, is a desolate place, where it hardly rains. Some people call it the country. It rains, fairly at times, but less at others. We've been in a drought, and it's not so good for the animals. Our people suffer a lot, it's true, and there's not many rich people. They'd have to be out of their minds to be rich. Completely absorbed in the Capitol. We call them Snow kissers, because they kiss us to Snow, while he allows the rest of us to starve. These people are shallow, selfish, and ugly. Awful people, People who spend their money on clothes, rather than food, or on entertainment. People that have cars, that dye their skin, that go to expensive parties, that don't care if we die. That's the type of people they are. Who shove us out of the picture, and laugh at us for being dirty, and disgusting.

I'd like to give them a piece of my mind, but of course, I'd only be a victor, if I had the chance. A little, stupid victor, with no power over them. I think about it. Being a victor. Living a large fancy house. Never worrying about food. Brian and I, side by side. Laughing, playing. Never worrying about my siblings starving. Oh that would be so good. To finally be at peace, but not dead.

**Mara Mason:**

For a second, I just stand there, watching helplessly. What just happened? I look around me. No one is in sight. The Careers? I look up. No one there. Not a single weapon. Then it hits me. The pill. Suddenly, in panic, I lunge over, and reach my hand across her back. Her head jerks up, frightened.

"What is it?" I cry.

"Watch out" she manages to murmur, with her eyes cast away "Watch-" and then, she begins to shake like crazy.

I look up. I don't see anything. Is it possible? They're back.

"It's back" I hear her say. I turn just in time, to see her eyes almost cleared "But it's going again, just hide, forget-" and show bows her head.

I look around me. Our deer is very big, too big for me to carry on my own. Kiy grips onto her new spear, her teeth clenched together, as if trying to stay in control. What happened to her? How is she going crazy? She was fine before! Maybe she's dangerous. Maybe the Capitol… that must be it. I am from District 9, I've had my share of the tracker jackers, because they're in the forest, looking after the people. Anyway who goes past the gates, are stung by them, beaten, and they go crazy, talking of large fireants, raining acid. All kinds of stuff that just don't happen here.

It seems to me that it's the same with Kiy, but I don't know. She didn't receive any tracker jacker venom. Unless…

"Kiy?" I ask, squatting on my knee "Please get up"

She doesn't appear to listen, but I can see her struggling. I look around me, some animals are watching this. We are attracting attention. Who knows what can be unleashed. She must be poisoned in some kind of way. Perhaps in our food, or anywhere else. In that caribou I managed to kill, under hard circumstances. Maybe, it had been stung. I never had any of it. But of course, there's also the chance the Capitol did it as well, except how would I say that? Without being executed in the arena.

The heat drags sweat from all over me, to drip on the floor. Kiy looks at me, with a real look.

"Please" she gasps "It's venom. Poison. Go and hide"

I think about it, believe it or not. Just hiding, watching while she goes crazy, or until she's able to manage again. But then I decide not to. I know about tracker jacker venom. Maybe someone will send something to us. It's like a snake bite, you have to get it out, but of course, I don't know how to do that. Especially in this way. There's many medications, but we'd have to find the right leaves, and combination. I've never been personally stung, but there's people who have been.

"Come on" I urge, grabbing her shirt sleeve.

She looks at me, a bit confused, but then stands up, her hands are mashed tightly onto the spear.

"Kiy?" I ask, while she looks in the distance.

"I'm here" she tells me, still trying to fight it off "I'm seeing things, but I know it's not real" her voice is quite unsure, so I doubt it.

"Can you help me?" I ask her.

She looks down at her spear.

"If you can attach it onto my spear, sure enough" she says.

I nod, and pick up one of the ropes, which I've gathered. Zoe had this sled, to easily go down the ledges, but it's always a risk, using it like that. Because there's always a chance of a wrong turn, which means bad, but it's awfully useful to carry our hunt. I tie it onto the spear, with only a little bit of success. I'll be surprised if it stays on.

"Can you hold up?" I ask her.

She nods.

"It's still there, but it's better"

I then begin to pull, and she blindly follows me, closing her eyes tightly at some points, and then tripping over a rock, or even her own feet. I'm beginning to get worried about this. Perhaps it would be better, if we went separate ways. I consider it. Maybe. I don't really know though. I like having a partner, someone to share the game with, if there's too much, and to hunt with me, when I can't do it myself. My body is tiny, and sure enough, wrecked. Wrecked from all the work I do here. My back is aching like crazy, my feet are begging for a break. My arms feel like I've cut off the circulation in them, so not much there. My legs drag against the ground.

There's so many things, that I could mention about myself. How crippled my nails are. How dirty I am. How clumpy and disgustingingly filthy my hair is. How overly skinny I am. How hollow my cheeks are. And all from a week in the arena. One week. That's all. But it was enough, to make a friend, to hunt more than I ever did at home, well, at least in my first few years, to even perhaps get sick, like my new friend. It's all a mess, this big place, where everyone is each other's enemy, if not ally. But no one can have too many allies, because everyone knows if you're the last one left, you'll be left to turn on each other, and believe me, fighting your friend is nothing good. It's like fighting yourself, trying to kill yourself. It just seems so hard.

"I think I have control now" Kiy comments, but it's so soft, I'd be surprised if anyone heard it.

"Just keep calm" I tell her "I think you're just a little bit-" I then pause while I try to think of a good word "Traumatized. Happens all the time in District 9"

"But that's the land of the hunting" Kiy argues.

"I know, but what difference does it make? Whether we're here, or home, the Capitol is always in control of us"

**Bea Nuova:**

Am I crazy, because I feel crazy. My insides, always jumping at one little sound. I just want to be in quiet now. Peace and quiet. It sounds good to me. Abe watches me, carefully, and slowly removes the cover, to the outdoors. The lively hum of the tracker jackers out there, is very annoying, and I wish it would go away. But not until everyone gets their share, I suppose. They can sting multiple times, I know. But it's painful, and it makes large wounds. So I guess, you have every reason to be afraid of them.

"Bea?" asks Abe.

I struggle against his hand on my shoulder. It feels so warm, so awkwardly warm. I want cold now. Well, I wish I wanted that a few days ago, because I would've been able to enjoy that. Now, I want rain, or something to soothe my burning skin.

"You're really hot" he murmurs, and puts his hand on the wall.

I flinch. I don't know what that is, but what I do know, is that it could've been the cause of my illness. I have to be sick, because what else can make me so crazy? So warm, so empty-headed? An illness. Maybe it's just nothing, but of course, I know that's only trying to soothe myself, into thinking whatever.

"Just chill, okay?" Abe tells me, before he disappears from my sight.

I turn around. This cave does shave off some warmth, but not a lot.

"Where are you going?" I call.

"I'm right here" he responds, and I catch his figure, only a few inches away "I'm going to see if there's a cooler spot for us" he then turns his head away, and begins to head off in the opposite direction.

He goes deeper into the cave, and I begin to get worried. It's obvious, that's it's not safe. Being from the Capitol, doesn't guarantee it. I usually hear that the arenas are based on real life places, or what was real life places. I don't know about this one, but they teach it in school. Last year, it was based on a place called the Grand Canyon. Whether it exists or not, is unknown to me, but they say it was very beautiful, years ago. I don't know, perhaps not so much now. It was almost one thousand years ago, they say, before it was completely disappeared, under piles of rubble, from the awful war. The war that created Panem.

I'm not the smartest girl in school, but I do happen to know this. I find it interesting, how they're able to completely remake a landmark. I don't know if it's accurate, but it was certainly beautiful. With lush rivers beneath, and complete desert. But I've never been a true fan of the desert. I was more focused on other things, usually.

Fashion was never truly my interest, more just sewing. People think I love fashion, because I love sewing. Well, I guess fashion is pretty good. It keeps people alive and going. But sewing is better. I mean, you can make your clothes, your own style, and I think being original, is definitely important. I look around for Abe, as I realize the old me is reforming, coming together. After a night of being unable to sleep, and quivering a whole lot.

Suddenly, Abe appear next to me, his eyes gentle, even in the darkness.

"We can move down there" he says, pointing "It's a bit cooler there, and the water is more clear, and it really helps"

"You're quick to find" I comment, under my breath.

He nods, and suddenly begins gathering up his stuff. Which is all over and messy, but it doesn't take much, to realize most of it is mine. I can't help it if I'm messy! It's just the way I am. But he doesn't complain, and neither do it. I then try to stand up, feeling sick as ever.

"You'll be fine" he tells me, smiling a little bit.

I nod, and pull together my sleeping bag, ready to get slept on, as soon as I get over there. Abe then takes off, with lots of things in his hands. I decide it's for the best, and pick up the remaining things, a backpack, and a pot, which we received as a gift. I remember that as well.

"Up here" Abe tells me, but it's too late, I bonk into the large structure in front of me.

I fall to the ground, and almost cut myself. Something sears into my leg. I bite back my lip, and tears threaten to spill over. The sting comes in through my whole body, and seems to bring me to sudden life. I jerk up, and then let the tears loose, but not in a crying way. In a realistic way.

"Bea?" I asks Abe, jumping down from there.

He then reaches to my head.

"Are you alright?" his voice is concerned.

I nod.

"It's just a little bump" I tell him "I'll get over it"

He looks at me, as though he's trying to suspect a lie, but he knows I'm a terrible liar. He then brushes my hair from my forehead, and finds a deep gash. As his hand touches it, I flinch.

"Please don't' touch it" I immediately become defensive, and back up.

"It's alright" he says, his voice reproachful "I'll just get some water, and pour it on, it looks a bit nasty"

I know what he means. Rock cut into it. The cave is very rocky, and uncomfortable. But I guess we're lucky to have it, or we'd be dead. He's then above me, and his hand reaches down. I grab it, and step up before pulling myself up. I land squarely up there, on my stomach, and then drag myself forward, scraping my knees. I'm really calling for injury today.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

She then gets up, with a grunt. I look at her, and take her in. Face pale as heck. Eyes very deep, and sad. Forehead covered in blood. Legs trembling. She looks like she's been through a war, to be honest. I set our stuff, and kept it quite organized. On the right, nearest to the wall, is our food, and our backpacks. I grab her pot, which is still filled with good-smelling foods, and put it also against the wall. Then on the other side, we have our tent, in case of… whatever. We also have our sleeping bags, and jackets. It was a wreck down there, and now, we're more safe, and better off here.

"Well, this is it" I tell her "Isn't it nice?"

She almost smiles.

"Five star hotel"

I manage a small laugh, but not a big one. I then help her sit down. It's obvious she needs all the help she can get, and I'm sure I'm quite some good help. She finally sits, and winces. I catch sight of blood on the sleeping bag.

"Did you cut yourself? I ask her, a bit alarmed.

She then stands up, suddenly.

"I think so" she says, but it's forced in a violent way.

I look at it. In her upper leg, there's a searing cut, I can see the trail of blood. These things are hard to make out, with no light, but I'm not blind without it.

"Here" I say, reaching for something "Just stay still, maybe the water will help"

Her eyes are alarmed.

"Oh no" she says "That must be the cause of when I was sick, don't do it" her voice is defensive"

I drop the pan, and look at it. I doubt it. If so, then why didn't I get sick too? Maybe. I don't feel anything though, and there's absolutely no reason to jump to conclusions.

"Well, are you sure?" I ask her.

She glares at me.

"Any better ideas?" she asks, very slowly.

"No, but you don't have to assume. Besides, what's the harm of a little more?" I ask her.

She backs up, when I try to come near her, and I understand, that she's now fully convinced. But the water cured our burns, why did it make her sick. How would it?

"Just calm down Bea" I tell her "It's not so bad, you'll see"

She then calms down, as she realizes that if I want the water on her, she's going to get it.

"Just don't put too much" she tells me, looking away.

I won't. She turns away, as I dab some on the cut, with a piece of cloth. She shrieks, and bolts upwards.

"Calm down" I grit my teeth, and dab at it again.

She then bends over, in pain.  
>"Please hurry" she hollers.<p>

Well, I hate being yelled at, especially when I'm just trying to help, but I swallow it down, and then quickly dab again. Tears are flowing in her eyes.

"Just stop" she shouts, as I do it again.

I drop it.

"Fine, then do it yourself" I tell her.

I then storm past her, and back to my side, refusing to talk. If she wants to complain, if she doesn't' want any help, that's fine by me. I really don't care.

"Abe?" she asks, tearfully.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts" her last word, is emphasized.

Suddenly, she falls over next to me. Of course. Again with the drama of pain. I remember what it was like the first time. The first time is always the worst, I guess. I began to twitch, as the stings popped on my back. It was really disgusting, but worth it I suppose. I remember that pain, and suddenly, I am aware that she's right next to me. I turn around. She looks like she's going crazy. I guess that's a side affect, from the medicine. Then, she stops, and begins to sigh.

"Thank you" she murmurs, posting herself up.

I turn away.

"Don't mention it"

She then looks up.

"Your still mad at me" her voice is sad, which feels unnatural "But I guess we all have reasons, don't we?" she then crawls away.

I begin to wonder, if I should break off the alliance. After all, we're almost at the final ten, and I don't want us both to be left. Anyway, it's better if one of does sooner or later. If Bea died now, how would I feel? Would I be sad? Happy? I don't know. It seems like both. Sad that she's gone, and I no longer have a partner. Happy that we didn't have to be the final two, and left with the task of killing each other. It happens all the time. Friends turn on friends, lovers on lovers. But I haven't seen any lovers in the Hunger Games. Friends? Sure. I guess, it's a tacky trick played by a lot of people. As for lovers, the crowd is waiting. But the odds, of having two people in love before the Games reaped together, is very little. In fact, it's almost nothing. Nothing at all to have them reaped together.

But I've seen it before. The only time someone will ever volunteer, is if one of the tributes is pregnant. There's a rule, that you can't go into the Games, under that condition. You can go in sick, retarded, hurt, but anything besides pregnant, which shows that at least they have some decency. Only a little bit, but anyone who has large parties, and their biggest regret, is having a bad hairday, is just not that decent to me. Back home, no one really cared about what you looked like, unless you were a rich person. But the rich people in our place, don't even deserve it. I should know. They've beaten me out in public, and laughed. I guess the world is already ready to take that kind of stuff.

**Jules Eade:**

I stand here, staring out into the plains. I think I can make out two figures, but I'm not entirely sure. My hand travels to my sword, but I know I can't get them from here, not even if I tried. But I never really try out here.

It isn't so hard to see down there anymore, obviously. Without all the winter blizzard, I can see almost perfectly, and I'm determined, to kill now. I kick the dust, and am quite satisfied, when it falls to the next ledge. It's morning, and neither Conner, nor Layla has risen. I'd be surprised. It would be hard for them, since they both took watch. But I've taken watch before, and I never slept in. Sometimes, people don't get the same training.

There's a large cut on my leg, which sears it completely, yet I still manage to walk with no problem. None at all. I can walk fine. I can hardly feel it. It's like my nerves no longer work, not because they've been disabled, but because they've been trained to take blows, bombs, and just about anything this brings. There's also a chance, I might've had sicknesses time to time.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Conner murmurs, as he gets out of his tent.

I'm almost surprised. Usually, he gets out, and everyone knows. But every morning is different for everyone. I grit my teeth together. If he does one more thing, it's all I can do, to keep my hands to myself, something I hear they teach in schools. Schools. I shake my head. That's one of the lesser ways to go. But not by a long shot.

"Eat yet?" he asks me.

I shake my head, not even turning to him. He shrugs.

"Alright, not my problem. I suppose silence is golden anyway" he grumbles.

I don't manage to keep to myself sometimes, other times, it's too open. Half the reason Lyon kept me out of their hands, is because he didn't want me to interact with anyone. To do anything with anyone. To have them teach me peace, and kindness, was like strangling me alive. He also didn't want me, to get in trouble with the Peacekeepers, especially since I am very violent, especially at home, when I ddin't know, what holding myself back was. Lyon wanted me to kick him, punch him, hurt him. He said that made me a champion. That made me a trophy. But I know, that trophies aren't winners. They're something handed out to someone because they won. So apparently, if I'm a trophy, I'm just another decoration in the house, to say I did good.

For the first time, in forever, I think about my District partner. Loewen. She accompanied me in the Chariots. And sat next to me in the interviews, yet I knew nothing about her. I guess I wasn't supposed to. It seems to me, that many people in the arena, actually have lives, and are more, than trophies. But that doesn't' mean I'm less determined to win.

I guess I judged Layla wrong, because she hops out of the jungle suddenly, with her eyes, almost black.

"Got some fruit" she told me, lifting it "It's where Reyce got it, near the cave with the tracker jackers"

Tracker jackers.

"You're lucky you didn't get stung" I tell her.

She shrugs.

"I'm not careless" and she shoots Conner a glance.

He catches it, but he doesn't' act angry. Weird. He always is.

"Not my problem anymore" he says, handing her some crackers, in exchange for some of the fruit "I don't trade, I only sell"

It doesn't make any sense, btu I don't bother telling him that. Layla looks at me.

"What about you Jules?" she asks, popping a cracker in her mouth "Want to eat?"

Her voice is tired, and sad of course, but she looks bounding and tight as ever.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug, and walk towards her. She tosses one of the fruits in my direction. Pears, and sliced mangos. You could have a feast with this, but cooked food is better, if I knew how to truly hunt, since Lyon told me I wouldn't need it, I didn't, but if I did, it would be useful. No one would dare try to stalk us, because they would risk being killed themselves. Because we're armed, and this is our home place. We could've killed those allies of that boy, but we weren't ready for an attack. But we weren't affected by it, except for the loss of a member, and a good one.

"It's less hot than yesterday" Layla comments "That's good, we can head out in the forest, that means"

We could head out in any condition, if you were willing, but she's right about it being less hot. But it doesn't' mean it's not hot. In District 4, it was very hot all the time, except it was also humid. Very humid there, here, it's bone dry. Which dries my skin hopelessly, and my lips. But I guess, if there was something called chapstick, it would be much easier. But I never really owned a bar, since it was quite nice back home.

I eat slowly, actually tasting the food, for the first time. Layla gathers her bag, and her bow and arrow.

"What happened to your knives?" asks Conner.

Layla shrugs.

"What do you think? I lost them in the explosion" she tells him "And that boy stole one from me"

That boy, means the boy from 11, who tried to kill both of us. I should've killed him when I had the chance. I've almost broken one of my trainer's necks, but Lyon pushed me backwards, and helped her up. I didn't kill her, which was good, I suppose. After all, it gives me practice. But I guess Layla has other plans, because she starts on the route, opposite to the one we took yesterday. Tracker jackers, bombs, deaths, everything bad belongs there.

**Lilith Adler:**

My stomach may be full, but my heart is empty as ever. One day. Since the disaster, until the disaster. I sit with Aaron, neither of us really talking. The heat, and Gary's death takes to us. I sit, completely still, looking out in our clearing. Everyone knows it's not as perfect as the last, but it's good enough for me. Aaron also looks, but not like me, He looks without those desperate eyes. Painful, desperate eyes. I look away, unable to truly get into them.

"Wonder what twist they'll put in now" he mutters.

I turn towards him, not exactly refusing an answer, but not giving a full one. If a nod counts, I guess then it counts. He sighs.

"I know how you feel Lili" I glare at him, and he sighs "Well, maybe not entirely, but we were all an alliance. And Gary saved you, that should count for something. It means, that he wanted you to win, rather than him, why waste your life?" he asks me.

Why his words reach me, I don't know, but they do trigger something inside, maybe a little bit of sadness, well, more like a lot. But most of this feeling, is plain emptiness, at not having someone here, or two people here, with me. I never knew, or guessed that Gary would give away his own life for me. I could've been dead, killed by a spear. But he saved me, and I'm alive now. I guess that should count for something, or a lot of things. I look up the sky, as if expecting him to come down, just like the wonderful gifts his father sent us. His note is in my pocket. I take it out, and unfold it. Read it's beautiful message again. It's simple, but no less wonderful to me. None the less at all.

"I know" I tell him, which seems to surprise him.

He then smiles at me, a kind smile, not a happy one, and I feel grateful, that I have him as an ally. Sure, he tried to kill me, once. Sure, he made me angry, once, but now, he's comforting, and of course, kind. It's lucky me to have such an ally. Such a nice ally. When some people don't have them at all. Suddenly, like a flashback, I remember everything both my allies have done for me, much more than I had ever truly remembered to thank them for. Gary, saving my life. Aaron, sharing his food. Gary, talking to me, Aaron, giving me his coat. Gary, allowing me to sleep all by myself in the tent, Aaron, building a fire, Gary, accepting it for me, them both, keeping me company, making sure I was warm, when they were cold. That's no little sacrifice, and it takes true friends, and allies to do all that. I have to turn my head down, so he doesn't see me. Aaron, fighting to keep control for me, keeping me out of trouble. Gary, saving my life, making me feel better. Both of them, fighting for me. The brave ones.

I remember the Chariot day, when I grabbed his hand, not knowing whether or not, we were going to be allies. I thought, it was only a little show to put on for the audience. I was stupid. I was young. I was naïve. I am young, I am still young, but I don't feel like it anymore. I feel like, I've actually gained knowledge, or experience from being in the arena.

I wonder what it would be like, winning. Going home. Jayden. My other friends. How could I face them, with all of this, in my way? Blocking me from my friends, or any love, that has ever been. Good-byes. All I had to take with me, was my mother's tears, and the sadness of my friends. That was my motivation to win, now, it's the fact that Gary has gone, and because of the angle of a spear, aimed at my back. Would he do the same for Aaron? No. I doubt it. Aaron would never forgive him. It seems like they both agreed, that themselves winning, wasn't as important as me, which I am surprised at. Why didn't they save themselves?

"Are you done?" Aaron asks me, staring down at my empty lap.

I nod.

"I guess we can stay here" he tells me "After all, everyone knows it's coming to a wrap"

I don't know what he means by this. Us? The Games? The Careers? I know what he means. Everything. Let's see. The Careers have lots of traps to fall into, which disallows them to make it to us. The Games may end at any wrong note, and that means, that we would have to be enemies, rather than allies. Allies. An agreement. A handshake, I guess that's all it was. That's all it started with, except it was forced. If I didn't accept, he might've killed me, but of course, I'm not stupid. I know he could kill me if I didn't accept. But I found out, there was nothing to be sad about. Because now, I had food, two good allies, and I guess that's as far as the list goes.

No, a tent is one. Friends, a fire. All these blessings, which I forgot to count before. I was too absorbed in my act, but now I know exactly what I need to be thankful for. I watch as Aaron, climbs back into the tent. Something tells me he hardly got any sleep last night, well, what a coincidence, neither did I. I curl up against the log. Might as well sleep out here, well, at least rest. There's no sleep during the day for me, not when there are Careers, on the hunt for Aaron and me. But we're prepared. Last night, I set up one or two traps around here, which will fire off, if they're so much as 25 meters in our perimeter. It took most of the night, but I couldn't sleep.

**Layla Thompson:**

No one talks, although I would beg to differ. It's so hot, I could faint. But I'm not the fainting type, unfortunately. So instead, I walk and shut up, like what I should do. My eyes wander, scared. Conner takes up the lead, fearless as ever, strong, and encouraging. Symbolizing strength, no worry, distance, and heartlessness. Well, maybe. His eyes, throughout the Games, have lost that violent, angry clouded look I saw when he was first in the arena, but I guess no one feels like the same person. Because Jules is someone different too. He's now a mature, very well-natured kid, easily capable of killing someone, but much less… cold, and uninviting.

"Jules?" I ask, moving closer "Are you alright?"

He looks away, and doesn't answer. He doesn't exactly have a good reason to be mad at me, but I really couldn't care less. I turn away, a bit annoyed. No reason, none at all.

"You probably hate me" Jules suddenly says.

I turn around, but Conner keeps walking. I look at Jules. His eyes aren't hateful, just kind of truthful, and very earnest.

"I know it Layla, but like you, I don't care" his voice has turned hard and cold, just like when I first met him "I never had any real feelings, anyway"

I shake my head.

"I don't hate you Jules, but liking someone…" I pause "That's suicide, that's deathly"

He nods, and I can tell he understands. I then begin to walk, feeling more uncomfortable. I begin to wonder what happened to my knives. Were they blown to bits by the explosion? Were they melted by the heat? Were they blown away, far away. I draw my bow, and notch an arrow, can't help but do it. After all, I'm a Career, and that means being ready to attack. Whom exactly, remains a mystery. But no answers are really needed, if there's other things involved. More preferable things. Like just going with the flow, not caring who dies, that's the best way to go here, but then, you'd be considered heartless, and a ruthless killer. Nothing but that. And what would Keegan think? Watching me kill for fun, kill other players. I would have to explain to him, that it's only a Game, except it's not fair, or fun to anyone. But I don't know, how I can guarantee he'll be safe. I won't be able to volunteer, being a victor. And I'll be too old, and so will Arden, and we're girls, so he's basically unprotected. Without any help. So basically, he'd be alone. I guess the best I can do, is pretty much train him. But that's if I win, and with two other bloodthirsty Careers, it's going to be quite hard, very hard likely enough.

"Let's stop and drink" I suggest to Conner.

Conner doesn't take orders, he makes us follow them, but he does stop, to my surprise, and smiles a deadly sickly sweet smile at me.

"Rest for the princess" he tells me.

I shake my head, and sit down. Nothing, no little insult he can think of, will take away my determination to get home. Train Keegan, in case he's reaped. But of course, what are the odds. I've already gone into the Games, and what are the odds that Keegan will to? Then what will my father be left with. My hand quivers. He hardly said good-bye, if not at all. Never promised to take care of his son. Does he even care anymore? That his children almost starved to death? That he's never home, and his son doesn't know his name? That his daughter was reaped, and his son has only her friend to care for him. That maybe his daughter's friend takes the tessarae, and has a good chance of getting reaped? I wish he knew, because maybe then he'd pay attention. I wish not.

I think about this, as I sit down, and Conner looks at something, on his finger. A ring. I look down at it. It's a diamond one, which must be so rare to find, even in our District. But they're the District of gold. Of luxury. That's why they have it.

"Who gave you that?" I ask, before I can stop myself.

He looks at me, and for a second, I believe I've made a great mistake, prying into his personal life, but he just shakes his head.

"It's a ring. Santana, my girl, she gave it to me" he says plainly.

I look at him. Maybe there's a side of him, I don't know. That odd gentleness in his voice, that I've never really heard him use. No, I've never heard him use. He looks at it quietly though, and whispers something, which I don't hear. It makes me want something, someone, that I can depend on back home, Arden, sure, but maybe someone more. I've never wanted romance, except to use boys, to get what I want. That was my charm, that was the reason I dated Derr. He was an awful kid, I can tell you that. He thought of me as nothing but a face, you could just see that. He was one of those boys, who loved me, had me, because he could. He didn't care, but at least he gave me his bagels. I smile. Those delicious bagels. Which he gave to me on the reaping day.

If I return home, he'll probably try to pump it back up, this relationship, but by then, I'll be rich. I'll be able to afford a real boyfriend, with real love. Not some dude on the street, who doesn't give anything about me. Like the boys I dated, but broke with. They were so obsessed with me, that I'm sure they want me to die, so that if they can't have them, no one has them. But if I win-. No. I won't dream now. Reality seems to count for more points than ever.

**Conner Sun:**

This is my first reminder of home, my one remembrance, that I'm not living for nothing. That I'm living for my girl, my brother, and my mother. Although I don't show it, I still like them, I know it. But that's not it either. I know I like them, but I also want to protect them. Or that's what people say, because I volunteered for him. Or maybe, it's because of what Caesar Flickerman said. But Caesar Flickerman, will and always be wrong. I hate him for it.

I slide the ring up and down. I wonder how Santana got it. With nothing on her, but cigarettes. But I remember her tears, when she asked me if I loved her. I responded I did, but do I? Sure. I do, and I have to tell myself that, every once in a while. But I couldn't tell her otherwise, so whether it's real or not, doesn't apply to me.

But it doesn't keep me from fighting for her. The reason, I killed that girl, so gruesomely, they say, was because I wanted to give the Capitol a show, to show them, that I was worth it, and not going to cause any real trouble, to protect the people I love, who aren't helpless, but close enough. After all, once the final eight comes around, the Capitol will get them, and they will be here, being interviewed. I hear they interview your friends and family, learn them from around the people, do the interviews in the Capitol, like they've done every year, like they did us.

Except no Chariots. They got on there, get fed nicely, and get designed up. I think of my mother, all Capitolized, likely in the same white outfit I was. Smiling, and very sweet-looking. My mother. I laugh. As long as they don't make her into a capitol slut, I'm fine by them. I've never like Capitol women. So fake, so disgusting.

"Are you ready to go?" asks Jules, in my place.

I nod, and get up, my pack already on my shoulders. I can't dream anymore, right now, real comes first. I stand up.

"Want me to take the lead?" he asks, sounding kind of teasing.

I scowl, and roll my eyes. He needs to back off. I then begin to lead them. Everything is so silent. It's as if we're a pack, three days ago, fighting against the Gamemakers, in which we were always the victims, and them, the predators. They made us look stupid, or brave. It's hard to tell, what Seneca Crane was thinking, when he put us in those situations. Perhaps about suicide? Because if anything comes along, once more, I'll find some way to get to him, and murder him single-handedly. Easy, and quick.

"How are you keeping up Conner?" asks Layla from the back, with a sort of angry voice.

I turn around, ready to flare. I don't care where I'm going, as long as nothing bad happens.

"Where I'll go, Layla, is my business" I tell her.

She suddenly jerks up, and her eyes narrow, and she raises her voice.

"Oh really Conner?" she says "And then the rest of us are your helpless followers, while you lead the way, and pretend that you have all the control. I'm not doing it" she then stops.

I shrug.

"Fine by me, stay-" but suddenly, I'm caught off by a sight. A backpack, lying somewhere along the sidelines of the track. I then approach it. It's just lying there. Someone must've dropped it, but Layla's voice warns me off.

"Don't' touch it Conner" she says "No one decent would drop a fully loaded pack, on accident"

I realize she's true. It must be a trap. But it radiates fear, and we all pull out our weapons. Jules has his sword, ready for attack. Layla and I have our arrows notched, and ready to shoot whenever something moves. But nothing does. A faint whistling, which could be the wind, of someone breathings, bothers me.

"Let's get out of here" Layla tells me.

Yep, so much for staying behind. I look at her.

"You said you weren't going to do it"

She raises her eyebrow.

"Well, we all say a lot of things we don't mean, now don't we Conner?" she asks, harshly.

It only takes a while, to realize she's talking about, all the names I've thrown on them. Countless insults.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, call the language police?" I ask, smiling sickly.

"Just go" shouts Jules, annoyed, and begins to walk.

To avoid him taking the lead, we both walk ahead, and me ahead of Layla. I have a feeling he's going to lead us into a trap, kill us. Do something rational like that. Easy thing, for him it seems. A heartless boy, who is rageful, and doesn't seem to care if it's true. For me, I'm sort of the same thing, except I can be a better person, sometimes. I'm not brainwashed, to believe the Capitol is a great place, because I know they're cruel. Except I never asked for peace, so I can ignore, so ever easily. But I know who they are, and what they do. I know that the Hunger Games are cruel, but I think they're cool, nevertheless. I remember those nights, where Austin and I sat in front of the TV, watching. The only real brotherhood without us, betting on which tributes would live. He sounded more like a man then, now, he sounds like a wimp, but I guess there's certain people you just can't compare with, such as Austin.

"How long is it?" Layla asks "Before we turn around"

"Soon enough" I tell her, gritting my teeth.

She then turns away, and I wonder how long we have left, before it all ends. Before we're either going to hell, in a wooden crate, of coming back home, with blood on our hands.

**It's smaller than most sections, that's true, but it's at least something. I hope you liked it, and tomorrow, it'll be back in order, for those three deaths. Please do guess. It'll be a blast tomorrow, most of it will be action, as the tribute try to survive one another as well. A survival contest, that's the Hunger Games is. A new twist, another fate. Anyway, like I said, pointless, and uneventful today, full of action tomorrow. I hope you have TONS of fun reading it, and I can't wait to do it. A nice little shower, something golden, a new face, all of it appears tomorrow, at the break of dawn, or whenever our little darling tributes get up :) Anyway, thank you so much, and I'll be back, hopefully tomorrow with THE NIGHT! Where it all starts. **

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $11.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $13.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $6.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $4.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $17.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill)

Serpent's Ballet: $48.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. **

**Question:** What does Conner think of in this chapter?

**ONLY PMING **


	31. Memory

**So here is the chapter, of the night before, the twist happens. However, the next update might take a while, because I'm waiting for some responses, due to the twist. No one is submitting another character, I already have people to work with, just in case you didn't know. Anyway, let's just hope they respond soon, and since the poll said what it said, I'm going to go ahead and do it. Thank you to Bowserboy129, for giving me the idea, and of course, still reading after Gary died. Anyway, here's the next section, and I hope you like it :)**

**Reyce Ansilen:**

A bang, and something hits the ground. A gift. I sigh, great. It's less of a gift, and more of a burden now than ever, especially since it barely made it into the cave, in fact, it's sitting right on top. Just wondering. I'm sure I can use my good leg to get up there, if I had one.

I was almost caught by the Careers this morning. They rested, in this exact spot. I had to crawl, to the dark side of the cave, and felt something slimy on my leg. Tingles. I pull it away, immediately, scared to death. But of course, I reach down to my leg, and it's nothing. There's nothing on it.

It's very dark, except for the silver glowing of the present. I hope it doesn't attract attention, so somebody, who'll really need it. But how many people can we have left? I didn't hear a cannon today, so it must still be eleven. But I drifted off to sleep at one point, so that doesn't put the odds in my favor. If they show the faces, I'll probably only get a glimpse of it from here, and not enough to identify them, even if I know them.

The gift could be useful. And if I could get it, I can get out of this cave. My backpack is gone, obviously. They took it, the Careers. They ignored the fact that it might be a trap. Conner shot an arrow into it, making sure it was safe, and then came and picked it up. Rotten luck for me.

I press up against the wall again, trying to get onto my feet, but it's not easy. I press on my leg, and let the pain ripple, because afterwards, it'll turn numb, and not hurt, or cause any feeling at all, which will make is slightly easier than doing anything else.

My leg quickly shifts upwards, in protest to the pain, and I try to hold in my cries, but then, it goes numb. I let out a breath, and let go. Nothing. No pain, no feeling. Well, now I can breathe. I turn around, my head spinning. I grab onto another layer, and pull myself upwards. I grunt as I do, mostly because it hurts. Or because I'm just so awfully determined. Either way, it has a lot to do with me. I try, but of course, it's not easy. There's no real steps, and the ledges, look ready to give away underneath the powerful weight of a feather. Of course, that doesn't stop me. After all, it's not like I could hurt myself more. Maybe I could get out of this cave, if I really tried. But since I either have pain in my leg, or am hardly able to use it, it's becoming a bit hard.

It's almost in my reach. Just one more step, and I'll be able to touch it with my fingertips, but it won't be enough to pull it over.

I quickly stand on my tiptoes, and try to touch it. Tiny, little luck. In fact, it's almost nothing. I reach for it again, this time determined, but of course it doesn't work. Now, my only chance is to step up. I sigh, and quickly, pull myself up. It's a large step, and I'm surprised I actually make it. But I'm more hanging from it, than standing on it. My body is hanging, but my feet are firmly on the ledge. I think it's beginning to break. Fearfully, I reach for the pot, and cause it to tip over, and bring myself down with it.

**Aaron Dait:**

Lili and I eat in silence, almost enjoying the meal, but of course it would be hard to. I eat quickly, shoving food after food into my mouth, but trying not to act greedy. We've split up some of the food, and I think at least one-fourth of it will be gone soon. But it doesn't take much to know that we have sponsors. Well, I'm not sure about me, but Lili does, in certain places. I suppose in figures of matter, but I can't keep my paws off the food. Right now, we're on the Careers path, so we want to stay out of trouble. But perhaps tomorrow, we can find a new hiding space, or keep this one, since it's actually quite far, and set up traps, to hunt. But Mr. Sue, certainly helped us a ton. Treatment cream, food, and a tent. Exactly what we had, double times. We don't' have our weapons, or traps anymore. My scythe disappeared in the explosion, and Lili's failed to find it, although I can't say I miss it. My poison has also disappeared, I guess it was blown to bits as well.

"I can't believe it's going this quickly" murmurs Lili unhappily, twirling her hair.

I smile at her, trying to be encouraging.

"It's alright Lili, as long as we're alive, it's going to be okay" I tell her.

She then smiles, but very softly, like a sort of faint smile.

"I suppose so" she sighs, and looks back up at the sky "But I do feel different, than when I came here"

So do I. I almost killed a few people, that's something I would've never done at home, even in the worst circumstances. I would be under control, because I would have been well-fed with no one to fight for. But here, I have to fight for Gary and LIli, who I owe most of my life too. Gary, who pretty much started the riot, that sacrificed himself, but saved us. Lili, who didn't kill me, even when I was dangerous.

Suddenly, I am aware of a cackling noise. Lili jumps to her feet.

"What's that?" she immediately asks, drawing her knife, which I thought was lost.

I look around, and grab my knife too. I wish I had my scythe. I'm so much better with it, but no, I'm stuck with this. Suddenly, to my surprise, a voice comes over the speaker. I'm so shocked, and so is Lili, neither of us could move an inch if we were attacked.

"Hello tributes of the 68th Hunger Games" Claudius Templesmith greets.

We're both frozen in place, but our tongues aren't.

"What's going on?" asks Lili, fearfully.

"I don't know" I whisper back.

"We are now, almost at the final ten" he says.

Well no, I had no idea. But I guess there's some tributes that would've never known.

"Tomorrow, there will be a feast, and you are all invited. Please make it a point to come, I'm sure it will be a good thing for most of you" his voice purrs "And also, a new twist has been added this year. Tomorrow, at exactly seven o'clock, another tribute will join the Games. Thank you very much, and may the odds be ever in your favor"

Suddenly, it clicks off. That's all? A feast? I look at Lili, who just gapes back. Who knows what may be there? Another tribute? I shake my head. There are the worst Games as far as Games history goes. And that's been a full sixty-seven years.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I hear the announcement, and understand, although I don't show it, through my actions. I'm now sitting at the back of the tent, teeth gritted so badly, it could destroy and disintegrate them. My hands are clamped together, and my legs smashed against one another. It's my way of keeping control, of whatever is threatening hallucinations. I don't bother close my eyes, because I know, they won't go away.

"Did you hear that Kiy?" asks Mara softly.

I nod, but pretend like I didn't hear. Of course I heard. A feast. Just the other ones in the Games, except.

"Another tribute?" cries Mara, heart-broken "Come on! They've got to have some morales!" and suddenly, she covers her mouth, when she realizes what she said.

"Too late" I murmur, so she can't hear me.

She shakes her head.

"This is insane. Are we really going to do this? All over again?" she looks to me for an answer "Another tribute, another thing to worry about. More kids, more tessarae. Think about it" she tells me, sitting down.

I look ahead, my eyes slightly casted from side to side. Looking around for something.

"Here's your food" Mara tells me, handing over something, that I don't see.

"I think we should go" I tell her.

She looks at me, surprised.

"Why?" she asks, sitting next to me "We have everything, a tent, blankets, food, weapons, what more do we need?" her voice is steady, but harmful.

I shrug.

"They sometimes have really good stuff there, and if you get there first, there's a good chance of getting them" she looks surprised at how normal I sound.

"And you might die" she cries "Or me, or both of us"

I look at her. Drama. I shrug.

"Remember when you told me you lived danger?" I ask her, smirking.

She shakes her head.

"That was a long time ago Kiy. And besides, I live danger, but I don't live true risk"

I laugh.

"Danger is risk. All the time. I risk getting killed, by climbing trees. I risk getting run over by a train, crossing railroad tracks, to get to a house, right next to the railway. I risk my life, handling cows and horses, in the fields, where they plow the fruit and vegetables. Believe me, I'm not stupid" I tell her, lightly.

She shakes her head.

"I won't go Kiy" she tells me.

"But I will"

She looks at me, wanting to protest, but she knows she can't convince me no matter what. She then shrugs.

'Fine, but if you're killed, I'm going back" she tells me.

I guess that's as far as an agreement we'll get. More weird things appear into our tent. Bears, with flesh tingling from their teeth. But I know it's not real. It's another Capitol mutation. The vision is shiny. They teach us the difference, even in District 11, the plant District. But most of the knowledge of the Capitol's power, comes from District 5, which makes mutts, and those kinds of things. District 1 makes luxury. That may not be much, but they're usually trained highly with weapons. From two, they know mining, and weapons. Three? Wires, electricity, brilliance. Everyone from a different District has skills, which they learn. From mine, we know what's healthy, and what's poisonous. With Mara, they know what foods are good, as far as animals go, and what to avoid killing. There's only so much more to name, I guess it could be considered easily.

"Here" Mara tells me, tossing me a blanket "Just don't ask for any more favors"

**Aria Charin:**

A feast. That's my chance, my one and only chance, to possibly get an ally, and run for it. To get supplies, food, all kinds of stuff. With sides of almost everything. I know the things they sell at feasts. Tridents, which are horribly expensive, bow and arrows, sometimes if you're lucky. Usually, they don't have bow and arrows, but this time, I guess they decided to take a turn. They usually like bloody deaths, and that comes with swords, maces, axes, scythes, guns (sometimes), knives, and spears. Sometimes other weapons, it's depends how you use them.

I'm best with a knife, obviously since I haven't really trained a whole lot. It's one of the first time, I've considered my skills. Good with animals, sure. I mean, I'm okay with them, like I'm able to coax them, and shoo them, without turning them inside out. I'm quite alright with a knife. But my best skills, are probably agility, and hiding. I'm small, so it's quite easy to do that. People usually underestimate the small ones, but not all the time.

Knives, hiding, animals, agility. I guess it's a good bunch, but not good enough, really, to beat the odds in certain places. I would die in face-to-face combat with a Career. But I didn't, when I fought Nate, my own District partner. Instead, I could've let us both win. Let us both be allies, but that would be if he lived. I could give him information, anything he needed. We both have good skills, from District 10. You learn them at an early age, it's true, which is actually better than most people think. Well, I can't afford an education, but I most certainly can use a job. Well, I need a job, to care for my little ones.

But a feast, I guess would either kill me, or revive me. I have all of Nate's stuff, a bow and some arrows. At least five arrows, I lost a few. I have a perfectly sharp knife, a first aid kit, some food, and a sleeping bag. It's well off, compared to some players I guess. Maybe because it was a winter blizzard, they wanted to keep us well prepared. But there will always be some, in literally, the worst situation ever.

But I guess I'm in one of the best, minus the Careers, because they have each other. But they also have to share. I've been considering the good and bad of having a partner, and decide to go for it, if I come across anyone. I'm not going to hunt for a partner, definitely no, but maybe if I find someone, alone of course, who would make a good partner, that is, strong, smart, and perhaps good in my weak spots, I'll take them in a flash of the eye, but of course, what are the odds I'll find someone that perfect?

I try to consider each person. I've seen Kiy and Aaron, the counterparts from 11. They're not so bad, even though Aaron did get a one in training, he seems very fierce, I guess. I wouldn't want him though. As for Kiy, sure, a five is decent, I guess, but most people actually try to seem weak, not good with anything, so I guess that's a hard judgement. The girl from 12 is dead, but I know the boy, Reyce. He's twelve though, so I can't say he'll make a good partner. It's so hard to find good partners. Mason? No. I couldn't do that. Hunting isn't needed for me, but I guess lots of stuff aren't.

**Mara Mason:**

I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. A feast? It's just another way to remind us, that anything good they give us, has limits, and they have no limits at all. While we're here, fighting for our lives, they're likely cheering on our killers, wanting us to kill each other, and I can't be perfectly sure about it now. The sky seems so much darker, although I know it's only night. But still… it seems much worse to me. I look to Kiy, who is in a corner, fighting to stay in control.

Should I keep her as an ally? It's a thought that's been going through my head for a while. An ally. Kiy Everblossom. She could go crazy on me any second, violent, murdering, angry. And I would have to kill her for it, only because I'm the one in control, I'm not the one taken over by whatever she has. What am I thinking? Killing my own partner? Leaving her? And how was I planning to do that? Take the tent while she's sleeping, or walking away? Really? I'd love to do that, if it would work in some way.

"You alright Kiy?" I ask her, to be sure.

She nods.

"It's just a little thing Mara, I won't let go" she tells me.

Yeah right. Let it come from the wild girl, just talking like a mad person, seconds before telling me why we should go to the little death round in the arena. I think we're find down here, with hunting supplies, and of course, food. But Kiy wants more.

It's true, that valuable gifts come from the Cornucopia. But I know, there's always that chance, that someone will die, always a little chance. Not as big at the bloodbath, because everyone knows that there are alliances, and sometimes, friends. There's also determined people, who already have a plan. So usually, about three or four people die in the feast each year. However, there's always other twists as well. There was one tribute, that turned fifteen in the arena, and they held him a birthday party, which they prounounced as a blast, and a tribute to the tributes.

It would've been fun. There was water slides, and of course, lots of fashion items. It was amazing, to be honest. They had mutts, guarding the slides, in shapes of happy Capitol dances. They danced around, with teeth bared at the tributes. In the middle, was a large birthday cake, with bombs around it. Two people died, trying to get to it. The slides, were filled with water, and drinking water too, and they were huge. It looked like loads of fun to be in there. There was candy, in piñatas, and so much more to be found. In total, five people died there. Two from the bombs. One, from trying to climb to the top of the slide, which held some precious food, or armor, and being killed by acid sprayers. But the acid wasn't actually in the water. Two more died, by the mutts, which ate them, chanting that it was their birthday too. It was creepy. They kept saying: Did you like it? Wasn't it fun? This is much more fun? You're a tasty person. I wish I had a meal everyday like this. Things like that. It was terrible to watch them, eat the tributes slowly, but the Capitol loved it. I hope they don't play something so dirty this time.

"Well, at least we're safe down here, for now" Kiy tells me, in a strange voice.

I don't answer, except I only think, that it sounds so familiar.

**Bea Nuova:**

"I wish we could go" I murmur, peeling off my clothes, wet with the cave water.

"I know" Abe says, staring out in the distance "But we can't"

I sit by him, and look out in the same direction, seeing absolutely nothing. To me, it seems like Abe, just might see something, even in the middle of the night.

"I guess we'll just have to stay put, and see what happens then" I tell him.

He nods.

"Why don't you get some rest?" he asks, yawning.

"We can both" I tell him "We can afford to do that"

"What can't we afford" he asks, but it comes out as a sigh.

We both climb to the sleeping bags, on opposite sides. I get the right, and press my warm cheek against the rock, feeling the burning of ice, as I do. It feels good, to finally have something like that. But not like earlier today, where it healed my leg, but left me crazy. I grip onto the side of the blanket, feeling all warm inside, with tingles. It was cold a few days ago, and now, it's devilish warm. More than warm. It's very hot, but damper in the cave than it was outside. I lean against the ground, happily, just waiting to fall asleep.

It's like those sleepless nights back home. You're really trying to sleep, but it's not coming to you, and then you don't try to sleep, and you just automatically sleep. One time, when I was little, Dad had to help me, give me a sleeping pill, because I went an entire two nights without sleeping. You see, it comes to me the most. I look up, try to count some sheep, do this, do that, but none of it works. It only tires your brain, but that's about it. Count my blessings? Well, that's something I could do back home, but not here. Here, the only blessing I have is a partner.

And a cave to sleep in. And magic water, which heals my wounds. But of course, it's hard to count those as blessings, because if I weren't here, they wouldn't even exist. So much for that. But I can also remember, Abe saving me so many times, with the tracker jackers, when they were killing me, well, it feels awkward to say that they want to kill you, but, that's basically it, I guess. Abe dragging me past the bloodbath, which I would've been killed in. Saving me again and again. I haven't been very nice to him, most of the time. But he hasn't been very nice to me either, so I guess we're quite equal.

"Abe?" I ask.

"Yeah?" his voice is muffled, but still pretty clear.

"I'm sorry, about today" I manage, trying to sound honest.

"Me too" he says, turning to face me "I shouldn't have yelled at you"

I shake my head.

"It's not your fault. I'm just a spoiled brat" these words don't have any effect on me, but I still use them "I've never felt any real pain, I guess that's why I'm so stupid, as to what you feel" I mumble.

He sighs.

"Trust me Bea, you've felt pain. You left your family for this, real or not real?" he then smiles a little bit "You have experienced real pain Bea, anyone who has to say good-bye to their family, likely for good, is going through pain"

I think about. He's right. How is it possible, that I've found someone so find enough for this?

**Abraham Van Alst:**

Well now, of all times, I feel pitiful, and quite lenient towards Bea Nuova. Probably the first time in since ever. I look at her, and nod, and turn away. Has she experienced as much pain as me. I never got to say good-bye. I remember that day vividly, like a nightmare, my first real nightmare.

That was the first thing; the Hunger Games is the sequel to it. It's just my life, round and round. I had my dad. He said good-bye to me at the reapings, told me that he truly did want me to come home. I understand, but I just nodded, and told him I would. He then apologized for being the father he was to me, and promised, that no matter what, he'd always hang on. That is, IF I come back. Of course, there's always the other chances. I guess I'm alright with blades, but that's about it. Unless hiding in a cave is a good quality, I don't stand a chance.

But the feast, that was really clever wasn't it? While they know we're stuck in here, with no way to get out, except the death highway. The one my Mom and brother took. That day, was the day, I started hating the Capitol fully. We were working, when suddenly, someone came in, screaming. She said the entire front, was covered in flames. Everyone broke down, and began accusing others of doing wrongly, I tried to look for Mom, and my brother, but I was forced out with the rest of the workers to the back door. I could hear her voice. I shouted for her, but then, they shoved me out, and closed the door.

I went crazy, I began to try to open, but they told me that no one else was in, and if they were, they didn't stand a chance, and he pointed to the rood. I heard my Mom. I told him, and finally he opened, but it was too late. My mother was caught under a flaming bookcase, and my little brother, on the floor. He only had time to shout my name, before the roof crashed down. That was the first time in my life, that I broke down, that I didn't go to school

A tear drips from my eye, and I grab onto the sleeping bag. Just another thing. I don't want to go crazy, or violent on anyone. I let out a breath, a deep one, that hopefully secures us all.

"I hope you're alright Abe?" asks Abe.

I nod. It's her turn to ask me now, but I have a feeling she's asleep. I turn around, and she's lying down, her eyes closed. It's safe now. Wait, no. she's probably just still awake, but resting. Some people do that, to lose conscious of the world. To be free of pain. I did it sometimes. My father and I were broken. None of us could work for a while, and then, our house was taken away. I woke up, but he didn't, and we moved into a smaller house, and I helped him, until finally, he began to join me. And then, our lives were steady. Now, they are, until I was reaped. It was the first time my father hugged me in forever.

I let out a sigh, which I do often, when I think about Mom and my little brother. It hurts less now, but only because I guess there's a little bit, that time and tears can heal. But not much.

**Jules Eade:**

Finally, we arrive back at camp. The exactly second, Layla finds it sensible to crash out on a log, completely tired. I see the firelight below, but I don't bother myself about it. If I could shoot from up here, and make it, that would be nice. If I could rush down, and kill them, that would be fine. But I can't, and I might as well know I can't. Because it would take a day, to get down there, and even longer to get back up. What's the point in it?

"Alright" says Conner, sitting down "Layla, you take watch firs tonight, and then you Jules" he nods to me, and then mutters "I'm going to bed"

We both watch in silence as he goes into his tent. Layla groans.

"Might as well start now than later" she mutters, and waves me off "See you at twelve"

I don't smile back, but instead, go for the tent, which is open. I quickly get into it, and close it up. Conner is shuffling in the next one. For some reason, I don't feel right, but of course, I lie down anyway, on the sleeping bag. I will have another sore throat in the morning. That's all I can really figure out. A feast sounds good to me. I'll be early in the morning. I wonder at what time? Hmmm… probably all day. Usually, feasts are right in the morning.

That's what makes the Capitol, I guess, good with the Games. Their ability to plan them, with brilliance. Some things are retarded, like Nicco's birthday party last year. He died on that day, was eaten by the mutts. It was engrossing, I guess, but that's what they do, can't really help it.

I toss back and forth, listening to Layla, mutter under her breath, or sometimes, break out into whistling. She's acting different lately. She's annoyed a lot, and very easy to flare. I think they could be brother and sister, but of course, I would never be stupid enough to tell them that. Three more days, and likely, the Career pack will be over. I think about splitting up. Not much of a problem, no harder than turning on each other once we get out the others. That's what allies are for, you kill together, share your stuff, and then kill off the rest of them.

Suddenly, the voice comes on again.

"The feast will occur tomorrow morning, once more, thank you, just in case you did not hear"

Of course they would. I think about tomorrow. I think I'll get a head start, another reason to get ahead, to avenge our lost team member. I have a feeling that they're there, the little allies who killed Thalia. I"ll find them tomorrow, and then, it's another step towards home. I could kill both of them, by throwing them into a tree, but anything could happen, under any circumstances, so I guess I'll just have to wait. After all, Layla will be sleeping, since she gets very tired. Then it'll be my turn, and then, maybe I'll take off. It won't be hard, sure enough, but I never asked for easy in my life. Not when my life was in dagner of giving away.

I close my eyes, and drift away, not happily, because I usually never dream. I hardly know the meaning of the word, but it was a question, that my prep team asked me, as my stylist had to explain the concept to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. My attention span has never been high for stupid things like them.

**Lilith Adler:**

"No" I tell Aaron, shaking my head "I'm not going" I then turn around, and head toward the tent.

He shakes his head.

'Come on Lili, we could get lots of stuff there, it will be really easy, just trust me. No one's going to die" his voice is edgy, which almost blows me off the sanity level.

"Oh come on" I shout "Remember last year? Those kids? Who were eaten alive by mutts? I'm sure you do"

I shake my head. He's nuts, if he thinks I'm going. Never!

"Lili!" he shouts, catching my arm "Just… please listen. I'm serious, deadly serious. If there's mutts there, then I will be killed, just to give you a free run, and you can tell me, about how wrong I was, and all, but for now, just please" his voice is almost convincing.

I shake my head, almost in tears.

"Did you see what they did to Gary? Killed him! It's like the bloodbath over again" I cry, and then stretch out my arm, to indicate "And we have these wonderful gifts! That Gary's father sent us, which must've cost a fortune. And they've already lost his sister, remember?" she steps up to my face "Just no"

I then feel tears running down my cheeks already, and try to close the tent, but Aaron has other plans.

"I know what you mean" he says, trying not to be furious "But just understand me. Everyone will go, there will be a new tribute, coming into the Games. Just trust me Lili" his voice is soft, and encouraging.

I stare at him, taking him in, every last part of it. Thinking. What good can is possibly bring? Some armor? Sure. Some weapons? We have enough? Some tools? We don't need them. Why does he think we're so unfortunate, when we're actually higher than most people here. I wish he would understand, but of course, he's not convinced.

"Please Lili?" he asks.

I would never do it, not if my life depended on it. I have seen five Hunger Games, which I remember vividly. Each one, had a different twist. Another tribute, that's ours, but who knows? Who ever did know what will happen? Suppose it's something the Capitol made? A mutt! I stand up.

"There's always a twist to this" I shout.

"Lower your voice" he tells me, coldly "And I wasn't meaning to interrupt you, but you need to seriously pipe it down sometimes" he shrugs "So? Ours is a new tribute"

"But you never know" I cry, looking around "the new tribute could be anything! From mutts, to jabberjays, to a bomb, which kills us all" I hiss.

"Just come" he tells me.

"No" is my final answer.

But I can tell he's not going to give up. He really wants me to come doesn't he? I can't say too bad, because I don't see the trouble of going alone.

"I need a right hand man" he tells me "I'll make sure that you're alright. Last year, the people were killed, by explosions, acid, and some mutts. Nothing more! Okay?"

Convincing. He must have a charismatic nature, which I failed to see. Or not. Maybe I'm going crazy. I look at it, from a mental eye. More weapons, more stuff. But it's not showing that we're grateful, to what we have. Would he want us to go? Fight people? Collect stuff? I try imagine that he's here, beside me, commanding us. He would tell us to go, to do it. It's crazy, and I know it'll get me killed, but I look up.

"Fine" I say "I'll do it"

**Layla Thompson:**

I watch outside, the lights. The anthem plays, soft as ever, kind of sickly sweet, if you really think about it. I shake my head. Of course not. No faces appear in the sky. Except one voice.

"Remember" it whispers, before it disappears away.

I sigh, talk about the Capitol, and creepiness, they fit well together, or at least in my eyes. Those people, who wear feathered costumes, to act like birds. I hear the trend nowadays, is kittiness. If you ask me, it's a stupid concept. You wear like kitty outfits, like fur coats, with a kind of sexy outline. Meow. That was my angle, but I don't think it's working out well now. Other than beign stupid, the Capitol is also blind to everything. I can tell, you don't even need to look at them, which makes it a blind observation.

I remember Keegan, asking me why they dressed in such fancy wigs, with all kinds of stupid bird poop. I laughed at the question, and told him, that was fashion. Of course, he's a boy, and a District kid, so he knows nothing about fashion. I doubt he even knows the meaning of the word. I only know fashion, because I play it on other boys. So that, they'll like me, they'll think that I'm sexy, that I'm worth dating. But of course, you have the find the rich ones, always the rich ones, otherwise, they're of no help to you.

It sounds cruel, but it's really true. Welcome to the world of using and being used. Used, year after of course, become tiring, and then it gets into more ugly things. Much worse. Fortunately, I broke up with them, and they've been wishing I was dead ever since. A proof of how disgusting, and awful they can be. That they're so jealous, they would rather see me dead, than with another person. Well, then I would rather see THEM dead. Well, I don't know in perforation to what, but it doesn't really matter to me. They shouldn't be so obsessed with me, and maybe then I'd pay attention to them. If I ever had a real romance, it would've put a lasting effect on me. Maybe tingling when I kissed one of them, or something simple like that. But actually, all I felt was laughter, that they could be so easily fooled. So amazingly easily fooled.

But I can tell the boys were aren't that stupid, in fact, I doubt that they're even boys. Reyce was, no doubt, but Conner and Jules, I can definitely say that they're men. Well, obviously Conner is. He's eighteen, basically. So I guess that rules out the boy factor, especially since he's so tough. It would be a shame to lose a good fighter, like Thalia, once again. I wonder who will be reaped? And who knows the rules? I guess it's hard to tell. I look behind me, almost sure I heard a crack, but then turn around. Today was restless, I know, but we're always on the bound, so I guess I'm used to it. But my feet do ache, as usual. I smile, Conner always has his ways of being a nasty person, in some sort of order.

I kick along the ground, sitting in the spot everyone sits when they're ready to take off. Something whistles, and I turn around. A blue bird, hops on another branch, and whistles again. This time, I whistle back, and it turns, and falls off the branch.

**Conner Sun:**

I hear Layla shout, and I'm upwards. My bow and arrows! I grab them immediately, before diving out of the tent. Layla has hers notched.

"What is it?" I shout, coming towards her.

She points, to a dead bird on the ground. I feel angry, ready to tell her off, but I suddenly know she's right. It's not only dead, it has a knife stuck through it. Someone is here. Jules comes out, kind of sloppily.

"What is it?" he groans, rubbing his head.

I point to the bird.

"What?" he asks, shrugging "It's just a stupid bird"

"With a knife in it" cries Layla "A knife that belongs to someone"

We both look at him, but he just shrugs.

"Well then, why are you standing here, pointing your arrows at him, when he's already dead" Jules then picks up a knife, that lays down on the bench "If there's someone out there, go face them" he tells us.

We both watch him, and suddenly Layla shakes her head.

"I know" she says, nodding "I was just alerting you, in case we need all three of us"

"I'm sure we don't" says Jules.

He suddenly walks up to the dead bird, and leans by it.

"Could've been anything" he tells me, as I lean in too "Traps, somebody, a lose knife, believe me, the Capitol has lots of great ways to kill their tributes" he then brings his hand up "And their mutts"

"It doesn't look like a mutt" Layla shrugs "But I guess so"

Her arrows suddenly jerk up, when something makes a sound. We all crowd around, our weapons. I'm not afraid, I've never been afraid in my life. Tomorrow's the feast, in which we have the best chances to kill, and then, that's it, likely enough. The Career pack will split up. However, I don't mention this, while we're all waiting, for an attack. But suddenly, something vibrates, and the sound goes away. We don't lower our stuff. It could've been anything, from a mutt, to another tribute, to a trick posted by the Capitol. But none of the Capitol's tricks have been easy to get by, so this won't. I look at the ledge behind us. It's a deep fall, about off a common building in District 1. Shouldn't be so hard, at least I hope it shouldn't be. Layla steps forward.

"I'll go look in there" she tells us.

I shake my head.

"Come back"

But she slips into the bushes anyway, I'm about to shout, but Jules shakes his head.

"What?" I whisper fiercly "This isn't a game of hide and seek, this is real, anyone could be killed"

He nods.

"That's not our problem Conner, is it? You were planning to break off anyway, tomorrow, after the feast, when it'll be the final eight?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well" I murmur "If it isn't our little mind reader"

"Guys!" shouts Layla.

We then both rush into the jungle.

"Yeah?" I ask, not believing how stupid we sound.

She shakes her head.

"This is ridiculous" she tells us, and then points ahead "I think the noise came from there" she looks back at us "Remember the tracker jackers? Yeah, I didn't think so, and the cave? Somebody must be trapped inside, just wanting to get out" she tells us.

"Wow" I whisper harshly "What an intelligent discovery Layla. I'm sure none of us would've figured that out, anyway, you're the one that called us out here, and I was just falling asleep, thanks" I say, and then head back into the tent.

She shrugs.

"You're welcome Conner" but it's not a kind tone.

**Alright, so there? How did you feel? Anyway, I'm still deciding who should be the one to actually go INTO the Hunger Games. All the people, who may be going in, are at the bottom, nobody has answered the question yet, and don't forget, that you can answer questions which have been in previous chapters, but have NOT been answered by you. Anyway, I have a feeling, I may be going on vacation soon. It's a bit bad, I know, and I DESPERATELY wish it could be Disneyland, but of course not :( Anyway, so my family has this rule, that there's no electronics on trips, which means no internet access, which is going to suck. But I'll have a computer, maybe, and I'll try to type up the chapter, then update the second I get back, okay? It won't be this week, or next week, but the week after that, likely. Anyway, I would like some reviews on this, because I do work hard, and of course, thanks to those who still do review, HUGE THANKS! And I hope to see you soon, in the next chapter, where three people die. And if you give me an arena twist, then you get ten sponsor points, if it makes it in. If not, then you get five. **

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $11.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $13.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $4.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $20.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill)

Serpent's Ballet: $36.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** What is the special twist to the arena this year, be specific!

**ONLY PMING **


	32. Golden As the Sun

**Alright, here it is. Sigh, I'm hating this chapter already, and I have a feeling you are going to also. I am a murderer, of innocent, good people. Oh well, sigh. I guess every author has to kill them off. Anyway, don't forget about your tribute. Now, we get a new tribute, and of course, lose three, that we all loved so much! I want to apologize right now, but that would spoil everything. Good luck, and keep on reading, and reviewing. I am an evil author. **

**Conner Sun:**

I wake up, the the trumpets, and groan. It would be much better to be woken up by Thalia or Layla, but of course, they wouldn't do it, if Thalia was alive. Today is the day of the feast, when one person, is reaped into these Games. Hope it's a Career.

I hop up, from my bed, and suddenly, remember the heat, except it's not that hot. In fact, it's hardly hot at all. I shake my head. This must be some sort of trick. The Gamemakers would never do that to us. Never take away the fun of the Games, that's the main rule here.

"Morning" Layla greets me, eating a slice of bread, when I come out "Have a nice beauty sleep?"

I roll my eyes, but she just smiles. How stupid. I sit down.

"What's for meal?" I ask her.

She raises her eyebrows, but I know, that she understands me.

"Bread" she says, wiping her mouth "And fruit" she then looks down "We'll be going to the feast soon, as well"

I nod, the feast. Sounds like something good to me. My bow and arrows are leaning on a tree nearby. Today, I'll finally be using them. Layla smiles, when she sees my face.

"Easy" she tells me "We'll give them hell enough when we get there"

I nod, good enough. Suddenly Jules appears, from behind the tree, with his usual sad and solid appearance, showing no pity.

"I guess we better head down there" he says.

Layla shakes her head.

"Not now"

His face turns cold, and he goes away.

"Good" says Layla "I'm beginning to think he's going to go crazy" she then sits down, and places her head between her hands.

I guess so, he doesn't exactly seem stable, but he seems alright, in my book, at least. I look around me. It's a bit dark, with clouds hanging in the sky. Real storm clouds. We had so few back home, but that doesn't mean I don't know when a storm is coming.

"Looks like it's going to rain" I tell Layla, looking upwards "That'd be a nice feast"

"And a good thing" she adds, nodding.

A good thing, I guess a nice little break from the heat, but I guess there could be more twists. Incredible storms. Lightning. Oh that's a good one, why didn't I think of that before? It could be acid rain, any rain. Meant to take away our jackets, and our tents. I'm sure the Gamemakers will make it interesting.

"Heat, snow, and rain" mutter Layla "The perfect-" but she's caught off by a buzzing and a sharp noise"

We both jump to our feet, my knife in my hand, Layla's bow in her hand.

"What was that?" she whispers.

More buzzing occurs, as I hear a heavy running. From this, I decide not to follow them. I shrug at her.

"Just some idiots, managed to get themselves-" while I'm about to explain the tracker jackers, my eyes set on the tree, the bow is missing, along with my sheath.

Layla looks at me strangely.

"The tracker jackers, right?" she asks.

Suddenly, I shake my head. Someone must've stole it! The assholes. I guess the final eight is coming sooner than I think.

"What are you doing Conner?" Layla asks me, in a sort of strange voice.

"Someone fucking stole my arrows!" I shout.

She turns around, in surprise, and her eyes settle on them. She looks confused for a moment, when suddenly, it comes over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may the feast begin" shouts Claudius Templesmith.

Both of us jerk up.

"Jules?" I shout "It's time to go!"

No answer. I wait a moment, expecting him to come around, but try again. Nothing. Suddenly, Layla's eyes widen.

"Conner?" she asks fearfully.

"What?" I snap, turning around.

"Do you think-" but suddenly, we both realize the truth.

"Oh hell no" I mutter.

Layla immediately swoops up her backpack, and starts at a run, for the Cornucopia. How could he do this ? Steal our stuff. Leave us. To do what? Those tracker jackers. But that could've been anyone, there. What will happen? But Layla, I know, is always the type of girl, to leave these kinds of things to fate, because she's sprinting. God knows how she got so fast, but I guess there's lots of things I don't know about my allies, especially Jules. He'll get it for stealing my arrows. I'll kill him. By doing that, he could've done anything.

Suddenly, Layla stops, and her eyes almost pop out of her head. I run past her, but her arm secures around mine.

"Look" she whispers.

Hidden through trees, I can see the Cornucopia, full as it can be. The tributes from 10, and 9 are fighting, while the girl from 11 tries to take something. I shake my head. It can't be! Jules is standing there, his eyes, full of rage, his body, covered in sickly red bumps. It was him. Layla gasps.

"He's going to kill them" she shouts, and then runs towards him "Jules!" he turns around.

His eyes are desperate, and as Layla approaches him it's obvious he takes it as an attack. He turns around, and grabs Layla with one hand. Throws her back into the sand, and she lands with a thud. She looks almost dead, against the ground, extremely pale.

"Jules" she murmurs dizzily, looking up at him "What's wrong"

Doesn't she see them? The red bumps from the tracker jackers. Of course, he was really stupid enough to go there. So much for allies. He aims for Layla, when I jump in.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout.

He turns towards me, but suddenly, a gentle crack distracts him, and he turns around. I take this moment, to grab Layla, who is still in shock.

"Come on!" I shout harshly, shoving her into the bushes, where I duck down.

The girl from 3, comes out with her ally. My hand travels to my knife, ready to do something, but Jules, obviously remembers her. That night. That he killed his friend. He raises his arrow, and shoots.

The girl, who is barely past the bushes, with her ally right next to her, doesn't even have time to take a breath. The arrow skewers her chest, with ripples, and she falls to the ground, dead.

I close my eyes. Jules. I can't believe it. But Layla has left my grasp, completely free, and not dazed at all. Then, I realize she's going for him. I jump up.

"Layla!" I shout "Come back here you stupid bitch!"

But of course, she doesn't pay attention, she jumps onto Jules, trying to pin him. Well, never tamper with strength. Jules turns on her, like crazy. He jumps around, grabs her, and slams her against the ground. The boy from eleven, is by that little girl, the look in his eye, completely wounded, regretting. Suddenly Jules has his hand, around Layla's throat.

"Stop" I shout, moving forward.

But he sees me, gives me a smile, and slams her against the ground. Her eyes seem to pop out. _Boom._ And suddenly, the scythe, from the crazed boy from eleven, settles into his back. _Boom!_

And then, it begins to rain.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

"Abe!" calls Bea from behind me, with an angry voice.

I've never heard her angry, but I don't care, I storm on, ignoring her.

"Abe!" she shouts "Get back here"

Suddenly, her hand catches my back, in a large pile of fury, and keeps me back. I turn around, and see her, for the first real time in daylight. Hair fluffed, looking like a vagabond, it's all the same to me.

"Where are you going" she shouts "Are you mad? The feast?" she asks me, all in a flurry.

"Yes" I spit back.

"No!" she shouts, grabbing my hand again.

"And why not princess?" I ask her, annoyed.

She shakes her head.

"We have enough stuff, that thing, it could get you killed" there's a splurge in her voice, which actually makes her sounds sad.

I shake my head.

"You don't know that Bea"

"But there's eight tributes yet!" she shouts.

"And we're not at the final eight" I tell her "And even if we were, it would mean a less chance of getting k-" suddenly, the hovercraft appears.

I look up, and Bea too, as we see, three people lifted into the air. With an arrow through her chest, I recognize the little girl from 3. Pitiful. Then, the Career from 4, I would beg to differ through that, however. And then, the Career from 2, which didn't die in the bloodbath.

Bea's mouth is open and shock.

"Why?" but her lips are too pressed together to make anything else.

"Why what?"

"The little girl" she sighs "The one from 3, it's a shame"

I shake my head.

"You're too much" I tell her.

"Oh really?" she asks, angry now.

She then backs up in me.

"You are just so... pitiless. You don't care, if the whole world died tomorrow, if you were still alive"

I want to slap her, but can't find the strength, and it's amazing, how quick it can turn to rage, even deadliness.

"Oh really?" I ask her, my voice far from calm "And what exactly have you experienced. Maybe the reason, I don't care, is because I'm through caring" suddenly, my voice shakes, but I fight to keep it steady "I lost my mother, and my brother, both in a fire, and you lost nobody, you care for every little person on this planet! I did! But I'm through with it" I throw down my knife "I'm not crying anymore"

I then turn, and begin to walk. Bea doesn't follow me, I think I can hear her weeping, but I don't care. Might as well break off the alliance anyway. I guess we were lucky to have that guy, come and scare away the tracker jackers. Whatever happened to them? I'm answered, by seeing them swarmed in a tree, caught in a net. I guess I better watch out for those archers, as they could easily shoot them down.

The feast, is all around. Presents of all kinds in the middle. Three bow and arrows. One gun, at least twenty knives. Three bodysuits of armor, five helmets, preventing heat shots, and more stuff that I can't make out. There's the boy from 1, storming into the fight.

The girl from 10, is fighting the girl from 11, the boy from 11, of course, her counterpart, grabs the boy from 1, who easily shakes him off, but of course, they end up fighting too, it's a disaster. I think this was meant to happen, for more blood. I see the little girl, from 9, slipping away. She pushes the girl from 10, into a bush of nettles, and just stays there, limp.

But she's not dead. Of course she wouldn't be. She's playing it. The girl from 11 wants to finish her off, but her partner drags her, with more than a few of those precious gifts, either in her hands, or in her bag. I guess it's too late to deal with them, they're allies, and that would be hard to kill them.

I look around, the girl from 10, gets up, however, very bloody, and angry, but she knows she can't give up, never. I can tell, from that desperate look. Very desperate, full of herself. I decide not to mess with her either, she's likely a trained killer, she limps off south. The boy from 1, throw off the boy from 11, who hits the floor with a thud. I look away, and decide not to take them on.

The best solution seems to me, to just get some stuff and leave, tell Bea, that it's over, and that seems pretty much it. But the rest of the fight catches me, however there's not much too it. The little kid from 12, stumbles past the woods, a few yards away from me. I grab my knife, ready to attack, although quite reluctant to, when a hand grabs me. I yelp, and jump around. Bea's tearful face is beside me.

"Abe, I'm really sorry" she coughs.

I'm about to tell her everything, but it falters from my tongue. Can I drop her now? How would it benefit me? Having no one to care for. Yet, having no partner, no one to be with. None of it makes sense. When I finally decide to promise her, to tell her everything, someone is beside me.

I turn around, and see the vicious Career from 1, smiling deathly at me, sickly. He's holding onto the boy from 11, killing him in a deathly, disgusting way. I shake my head, and pull out my knife, but his is already at my throat, his smile, a sick cackle, as he reaches forward, his knife, ready to skewer my throat. Bea is next to me, gripping onto my arm, terrified.

But right before it reaches me, something bizarre happens. The boy from 11, gets free, and punches him in the throat. Losing his words, and his balance, the kid falls backwards.

"Let's go" I whisper to Bea "We can get through-"

Suddenly, I trail off, because I'm frozen, in gold. Gold, shimmering light, all around me. First, I'm just frozen, then suddennly, it begins to come around me, tightening into a tiny ball around me. Tightening harder, until it hurts to move. I shout out Bea's name, but I see, how dazzling she looks, covered in gold gems of the air, but almost, like she's dead. She's on the ground, her eyes closed. The gold, weaving around her, covering her.

I want to shout to her, but it doesn't allow me. I'm trapped in place. Suddenly, I see someone, as I realize I'm being fastened onto the ground. It's an amazing feeling. So peaceful, so wonderful. So clear, but it doesn't feel right.

Suddenly, someone appears in front of us. A girl. I can see nothing else though, except that bounce of hair. She's in complete gold too, but she's free to move. She laughs, and smiles, and picks up something, a few more things. We wait and watch, as we die, as we're trapped on the ground, waiting to die.

**Bea Nuova:**

I would struggle, but I can't. This gold, keeps me held in tightly. Abe looks wonderful, in a body case of golden string, which shimmers. The rain, seems to sizzle against my newly free skin. Free of tracker jacker stings, water.

I feel stable, able to function, understanding of what's going on around me, even in this kind of atmosphere. Everything is so wonderful, and free. I feel like I'm flying. Except I know it's the Capitol's.

It keeps me sealed onto the ground, with something too strong for me, something that doesn't allow me to get hurt, or anything. The girl, is naked. I shake my head. Not completely, she seems to be covered by cold, in a bodysuit of gold, her hair, gold, everything gold. She looks at all of us. She's the new tribute, watching at who she's going to kill. I hear his voice, Claudius Templesmith, but I can't make sense of what he's saying.

She's squatted right by me, as if memorizing my entire face. I now want to get out of here, but she perks up, and I can, that she understands, and she begins to run.

The gold seems to flow through my veins, fixing everything in it's way. Feeling of happiness surge through me. Morphling. Except good morphling, not the kind I've heard of in 6. One that repairs you on the inside, that keeps you happy, and at peace. I hang onto it, but she's gone from sight, I suddenly feel the gold leave my veins.

It's slow to leave, but I see it go. Coming through. Then, it uncases me, leaving my skin, feeling more wonderful, than after a creaming at home. I lean against the ground. My hair feels very wonderfully clean. Everything about me, turns from horrendous, to clean, and beautiful. Just the beauty of the Capitol, I suppose. One more reason, to call them good, when I've found nothing at all in these Games.

My eyes, are suddenly forced closed, and my head tilts back, and falls. Sleep. Wonderful sleep. I feel my body inside, shut down, but just for a little while, I guess. Only for a little bit. I see the little girl from 3, running up and down a field, laughing, and tilting her head back. A large smile, I smile back. She then looks at me, and waves, and then crosses a river, where everyone else in the arena us. Those twins, except they're no longer conjoined. The girl from 5, except she's lost that ugly look, or snobbiness, and then, they all look at me, kiss their three fingers, and point it at me. At us, because my other tributes are here too, by me, smiling too, and waving. I guess it can fix people.

But then, it's over, I'm back here, in real life. I'm lying down in the jungle, but my skin, is completely repaired. All the cuts, bruises and tracker jacker venom, is gone. I feel brand new, as I was born again. Abe suddenly sits up, with the other tributes I see around. The girls from 11 and 9 are here too.

We're all too dazed to fight. Abe looks almost handsome, with his hair, completely clean. He stares at me, for a while, before laughing.

"Well, I suppose that cuts it"

We all get up, a bit tired, too drowsy to kill each other, but would rather work with each other. Looking around at each of my opponents, I know I have to kill them. They aren't the kind people, who wave and smile at each other, in my dream, they are real people now, except their glance, shows only kindness, and peacefulness.

But suddenly, the bomb is dropped, when a bolt of lightning, hits the Cornucopia. And suddenly, I'm pulled suddenly back to life. That looked nothing like fake. It was real. I'm now completely convinced. I begin to back up, afraid. The tributes come back to life, and we all charge for the Corncopia.

I don't want to run, but I am running, as fast as possible. And my hands search for a bag of food, as people fight around me.

"Bea!" shouts Abe "Look out"

The girl behind me, has her sword raised, and she brings it down on me, but I jump out of the way. It sears the bag though, which drops food, that would've been so useful. I then hit her in the face. Abe grabs her, and shoves her to the ground.

I hardly notice how dazzling we all look, seemingly covered in diamonds, until I see Abe, his face, very encased, in something like diamonds. But I force myself to not pay attention, and I grab it.

"Come on" he tells me.

We begin to run, with one bag of food, a half of a bag of food, and one of the body armors. But the other boys, they circle us. The boy from 1, and 11 are around us. I kick one in the shin, and dive my knife into his thigh. I don't know which one it is, but I really don't care, as long as I'm out of here.

"Back there!" Abe shouts, pushing me, as a knife almost hits his leg.

I turn around, the girl from 11 aims her spear at us. I shudder. I've seen her throw. I know that she won't miss. But she aims, and it almost hits us, but Abe dives to the ground. Before I can get used to being on the ground, he's pulling me along, as if we're back here. Lightning strikes the ground. This is a disaster. A complete disaster.

I think we're going to die. Suddenly, a bomb goes off, almost blowing us all to the ground, on top of each other. The boys are right behind us, with the two allies from 11 and 9 behind us. The girl from 10 is gone, as well as the little boy from 12. Nowhere to see. The girl who was reaped is likely far from here. Who knows how long it's been. Suddenly, it begins to downpour.

It hurts a little, as it pours on me. I am tempted to shout out, but Abe has other plans, he pulls me through, almost crazed.

Well, I guess everyone is immediately crazed. Because everyone is stumbling towards the forest. It's just so... awkward, just not real. Abe pulls me into the forest.

"Are you alright?" he asks me, as we've realized everyone has left.

I look around. Why have they left? I feel the pattering of feet next to me, and see everyone is running. Why? But suddenly, my eye catches it. The wire, coming down from the Cornucopia, straight into the water. The arena. It's going to explode.

I suddenly open my mouth in warning, but it seems to be dragged right now. I can't speak, but it's not because it's not allowing me to talk, it's of shock. Because it makes almost absolutely NO sense how huge the lightning bolt is, when it crashed down onto the Cornucopia. The empty table turns white with fire. And then, I am only aware, of a tingling feeling in my leg. _Boom. _

**Mara Mason:**

Kiy and I stumble through the jungle, like a bunch of idiots, before the blow comes. There's a tingling in our legs, and we fall towards the ground, flat on our faces. Boom! I feel like my face is being ripped off, without any pain. Except, it feel so hard, it would be impossible to really imagine something else.

We managed to gather one plate of armor. We've already figured out a deal. I wear it tonight, Kiy wears it tomorow. We'll be good that way.

"Ow" groans Kiy, getting to her feet.

She still looks dazzling. I guess the Capitol was tired of seeing ugly people, so they transformed us. However, they can't sponsor us, and wouldn't, if it would save their best friend's life. But of course, they probably have friends for the heck of it, so it likely wouldn't matter.

I'm sure any Capitol could have any friend, of any kind. Matchmakers for friends. Websites, which my stylists showed me. Everything, from this, to that. All the same thing as ever.

But of course, the Capitol is very extravagant, you only need to look at their clothes to see that. I asked one Capitol person, how much it was, and after she got over me being a tribute, she finally laughed over it, and told me it was one thousand dollars. One thousand! We would've never, I repeat, NEVER had anything like that at home. The most my clothes had cost me was fifty dollars, and that was my reaping outfit, but of course, I know them, and who they are, and what they do. So it didn't really come as a surprise to me, actually not at all.

"That was really something" Kiy tells me, looking away "I guess the Gamemakers are REALLY smart"

I look at her strangely. It's as if, that golden stuff repaired her, it's like she' covered in diamonds, and her old self. From her look, I can tell she means something much worse, but of course, she would never say that. No one would, because that's practically suicide, to anyone, who would be daring enough. But of course, I know better than that, and surely Kiy knows. I smile.

"Yes Kiy" I tell her "I'm sure it would take a TON of intelligence to make an artificial lightning bolt explode on the tributes, yes, I'm sure" she can tell my sarcasm, and she looks surprised.

"Don't say that Mara" she warns me.

I shrug.

"Well, there's not much I can do about it now. Besides, I wasn't serious. That was pretty clever" I try to make my voice believable.

She shakes her head.

"You're just too much, aren't you?" she asks, picking up her pack.

We then both start walking again. Kiy looks around.

"Shouldn't we settle up here?" she asks.

I shrug, it seems like a leap, from something else. But of course, we are people, and decide to settle up here, only for not having to walk for hours, as yesterday night, when Kiy could hardly control herself. I told her, to attack somebody when she got up there, and she pushed that girl into the nettles. It was really amazing, how she stayed alive, because she was so bloody. But she got away, being so gorgeous. Well, the Capitol really did it this time, got tired of seeing a bunch of ugly people, and just went ahead, and did whatever. If that's their strategy, that's completely fine by me.

"We can find a spot nearby" Kiy informs me "Perhaps a clearing, covered by trees, maybe for tonight, and then hike, and look for a hunt in the morning, after all, didn't you guys hunt in the forest?" she then manages a little smile.

I nod. Everyone in District 9 knows it, that we usually hunt in the forest, because we want survival, and we'll get it. The forest is the best place to hunt, anywhere. But here, I don't know. I hardly understood it was raining, but as we walk into the clearing, it pours on us. God, I guess the storm did have some effect on us. The golden stuff, the lightning. Suddenly, it booms from beneath us, and we decide to avoid going completely under trees, because God knows what it'll bring. Of course they would.

I have to admit, I expected a lot of things from them. Acid rain. That's something else I've seen last Hunger Games, but after that birthday party, I will never look at it the same way. Those gruesome Games, people dying, falling apart in front of me. They were awarded for making it the best Hunger Games seen, the 67th Hunger Games. Of course, people will be talking of it years from now, remembering the disgusting features. But of course, the Capitol remembering how fun it was to watch. I don't know, how they really see it, besides fake blood spilling from us. Fake blood. One that doesnt' exist

But of course, they think they're more important, and I learned that at a younger age. The only way, to convince them that you're real, is by winning, and by winning, they begin to love you, grow attached to you really. But of course, it's not real love. It's admiration, for someone they never knew, until you were oh-so-suddenly reaped to go into the Games, and fight to death.

"There's nine left" Kiy tells me, sitting down.

I nod.

"That's right" I tell her "Three people, I guess died today, and that one girl joined. Caluenda Bates"

"How do you know her name?" asks Kiy

"They announced' I tell her "Didn't you hear?""

**Aria Charin:**

Forget having allies. That girl attacking me, when I was trying to come up with a solution, for both of us, just proved me wrong about tributes. None of them are decent people. No one decent, or real ever wins the Games. I kick the ground, in anger. I probably look Capitolized right now. I know that, when I see my reflection in the water. Of course. I sigh. Like I would ever get that.

I can't say I'm better than them. I killed a boy. Well, not by literally sticking a knife up his throat, but driving him into death. Trying to kill him. Leaving him, defenseless against those birds. All of his, their snack. I hate jabberjays even more now, and District 5.

Well, i could say, that it was earned their keep. Both tributes are dead, from that little bitch, and while I hate cussing, that's what she should always be called, to that bloodthirsty, murderous boy. I watched him storm by. He was delirious, completely caught up in the sport of killing, that he couldn't see me, perched high in a tree. Well, now I can say, I got past a painful death, with a wave of my hand. A symbol, that I won't be defeated.

Those nettles, cut into my flesh, leaving me to die. I was dying, I really was, and I would've died, if it weren't for the morphling, or the double morphling. I tell you, people can live on that, and they do, in District 6. It's a drug, I know, to relieve pain, all kinds of pain. But if you're not in pain, like I was, it gives you amazing feelings. And after I was healed, I could feel it. The golden stuff, spreading through my veins, my body. I guess I really can't blame them, for escaping from this horrible life.

I hate that they reaped a new tribute. I can't believe it. This would be the final eight. The final eight! One less person to worry about. BUT NO! She had to join, had to jeopardize our lives further. She's a Career, I can tell, not by really looking at her, but I can tell. I can almost feel her here, watching me. But I don't know the rules outside this arena, so whether or not she volunteered, is a mystery to me.

Well, of course I look beautiful. Encased in lovely diamonds, something that would've never happened back home. Something I couldn't afford. Now I'm worried, that I won't make it back. But Brian, promised me, and he can't go back on his promises. He promised me to take care of them, to never let them starve. He did in the reapings, and in the visits. I can remember clearly.

_I sat in waiting for the visitors. Just waiting, nothing more. When suddenly, the door opened. In walked Brian, his face in confusion. I knew, he didn't understand. I stood up._

_"Three minutes" shouted the Peacekeeper "That's all boy._

_Three minutes, to say everything we needed, that seemed impossible._

_"Brian" I gasped, moving forward._

_He seemed to be having trouble controlling tears himself._

_"I know Aria" he told me "Let them starve? Who'll dream of such a thing" his voice rose a little._

_I wiped away a tear._

_"I know Brian, and I trust you. I would never, ever trust anyone but you. You are a victor, you have lots of money" I smiled a little "You'll take care of them"_

_"I will" he said, in my face "I will feed them bread, vegetables, meat, anything they could possibly want! I can't take them out of the community home, but I can help them out" he then looked at me "Just please... please try to win. For me and them"_

_I nodded._

_"Of course I'll try" I told him.  
><em>

_He nodded._

_"You're my best friend" he said, with a smile._

_I smiled back._

_"I know, just believe me, I know"_

_"Time's up Bub" the Peacekeeper told Brian._

_He stood up, kissed me on the cheek, and left._

It wasn't romantic, I know that. It was a friendly kiss, that told me, that he would be fighting for my siblings, any moment. And it's such a comfort, to know that he'll be there, watching over them, with tons of money, a kind family, and no chance of being reaped, ever again. But this rises more fear in me. What if one of my siblings were reaped! I shudder. No! That couldn't happen! One sibling in the Games is enough.

I try to calm myself, by thinking it couldn't possibly happen. The next goodbyes were for my siblings, who came to cry with me. I miss them. I want them back, but I know I can't have that, not with everything going on_. _I know I won't have that, as long as life goes, but it's good for me, that they're away from here.

_"Three minutes" barked the Peacekeeper._

_All four of them came at a time, and suddenly ran into me, and clung on. Even little Jeremy, who had no idea what was going on. The idea was repulsive._

_"Come home" cried Chrissy._

_"Please" begged Seraphine._

_They all surrounded me, wanting me, every bit of me. I didn't know how to respond. I could never lie to them, not under any circumstances, so instead, I pulled them all into a hug, on my knee. They sat, holding on. Me, the leader. I was their wonder. Why? _

_"It's alright" I soothed, holding them closely._

_I felt their tears, on my shirt, wondering how they could cry so much. But instead of shaking them off, and refusing them, I talked to them._

_"It's going to be all right" I said as Seraphine slips down "You are going to be fine. I can't promise you I will come back "Chrissy burst into more tears "But if I don't, Brian will care for you. Don't worry, you won't starve" I then smiled a little bit "You'll always have me, I promise. And even so, Ill always watch you. Just don't worry. Never worry. It never does any good for a person to worry"_

_I then lifted Seraphine's head up._

_"Now you're in charge" I told her "Brian will make sure you don't starve, but you still belong to the community home. No tessarae, and try to work sometimes, doing whatever you love" I then saw the Peacekeeper at the door, and faltered. I pulled them together "I love you all so much. Take care" and then they disappeared._

**Kiy Everblossom:**

Memories have always been easy to block out, but today, they seem to be coming back. So rapidly._ O_f course, I tried to kill a girl today, and look how well that worked out? I was crazy, nuts, couldn't control myself. I saw her, sometimes, in training. She's not useless. I could've asked her to join our ally list, and then the list of people to kill right then and there, would be shorter. But now, I'm completely aware of what's going on, and I know the curse is off, finally, after what seems like many long years.

We finally found a good place, worth hiding in. A small place, I guess meant for one person, but it doesn't matter. We fit among nettles and bushes fine. I pushed that girl into the nettles, and she would've died, if they'd allowed it. But of course they didn't. And they allowed so many other tributes to die. Perhaps they were getting impatient, or just did it at a bad time_. _I don't know, it's their fault, not mine. I think about it. Killing someone else, doesn't seem like the most suggestible thing. I'm just worried, that she'll take her revenge.

These nettles are less sharp. I was raised around them. In District 11, there's tons of these, and believe it or not, I fell in one, and hardly sweated. We've been raised around the sharpness of needles, and plants. We know which from which. I guess that's our strength. Survival. Outlasting the others.

I know every single District has a strength. I've been thinking about it. District 1 and 2 are most wealthy, even wealthier than 4, and are easy to train in. All of them, get lots of training, and love from the audience. They also have lots of talents, and know the difference between different types of stone, which is good for them, um I guess? Then there's District 3, with their knowledge of wires. The girl and boy from District 3 proved that. They both held complicated weapons in front of them, which were obviously traps. District 4 is good with water, which comes in handy, when there's a lake, or sea involved, like the one here. I wonder if it's still acid.

"Are you sure we should settle here?" asks Mara, kind of muffled.

I nod.

"Positive, they can't kill us if they can't see us"

She nods, and we begin to settle. Put our stuff, and new stuff in our tent. It's really good, this feast. They were right about wanting to attend it. More food, medicine, and body armor. We are on a roll here. We may even win, which is something tough to imagine, but true nonetheless. There's always a chance, I almost hear Cienna saying, as we tied up a rope together. Her voice was tearful, and sad. Always a chance to be reaped.

I then distract myself, but continuing with my list of skills. District 5 knows a lot about muttations, and what they are for, so likely enough, they'll be easily getting past them. And also, they know a lot about the Hunger Games in general, so yeah. Then there's District 6, who are generally good healers, and of course, survivalists. They know a lot about survival. But better healers. Science goes with them well, too.

"I doubt we have even any room here" Mara says, looking around.

Of course we don't. I look away, and force myself to keep guessing. If I know who I'm dealing with, who my enemies are, and what their skills are, then it will come in handy, when I fight them. To know their strengths, their weaknesses. District 7, good with trees. They can wield an axe, and they're good at climbing, and building stuff, which also gives them an advantage.

Let's see, then there's District 8, textiles. Let's see, they're good with needles, I suppose. They know how to stitch clothes, something which I failed at long ago._ A_nd they're good with knowing which clothes are better at taking out. I guess clothes are important, urm, in a way_. _Of course, unlike Cienna, I really couldn't give less for a pretty piece of clothing, or in other words, I don't care. You don't really have the time to care back home, where everything seemed so horrible, or at least in the Capitol's eyes.

Then there's District 9, Mara's district. They have to know a lot about hunting, which Mara proves. They hunt, they sell, they trade, that's how they make their fare. I guess it's alright enough for me.

District 10, the District of animals. This is a good thing. Like hunting, you also know which animals are good to eat, which animals aren't good to eat. You know which animals you can trust, the intelligence of them, and you're normally good at handling them. Like bears, and stuff like that. I think the boy from there is dead. Well, I have to admit, if he was torn apart by a bear, I will have to laugh.

District 11 is all plants. We know the difference between plants, which ones are good to eat, which ones should remain unknown. I guess it's really all the same as it goes all the way around. Which are also good for healing, and for other purposes. Which makes us sort of vegetarian. I know lots of plants, since I was raised on it. It's a good skill to have, this survival stuff, especially when you're out here, when you need to survive. We're also good picking them, and how not to spoil them, or food in general. I guess that's all I've really learned. But Mara's still the better cook, even though she practically just hunts all the time. Just a weird strategy we have.

District 12, is a never a good place to live. Dirty, ugly, and undesirable by the audience. They have no sponsors, because their outfits, are usually so plain, compared to the rest of us. I saw them. Naked, with coal dust on them. Ugh. It was disgusting, what filthy stuff the Capitol can come up with. The reason they hate District 12, is because they have no idea what they'll do for it, what outfits they'll use. But of course, besides that, most have no skills. There were a few with skills, but not enough to win against the trained Careers. In the mines, you can blow up stuff, tell what coal is good, and know how to use a pick axe. Not bad skills, but not amazing either, but I guess no two Districts have good skills either. That's why the Careers generally win.

**Aaron Dait:**

I'm running through the jungle, at top speed, crying as hard as hell, with no one to hear me. Good, I don't care. I could never care. Not after today. Forever. I run back to camp, well, I'm running back to camp, because I know, there's likely no camp, with the Careers on the hunt.

I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be alive. Why am I alive? She should be alive. She should be running back here, with her weapons, and everything, not me. I should've died, it would've been better that way.

Suddenly, I fall onto the floor, and just let it out, the sobbing. If that Conner boy wants to kill me now, he can, I'm a free shot. I killed his ally, I killed my own ally, and his other ally. He has every right to shoot me. My food.

No. What am I thinking? This whole thing is turned upsidedown. I would never waste that food. That was real money, spent on something real. I would never give it into the hands of a killer. But how would I keep it, if I'm dead?

I stand up, and kick the dirt. It's all my fault. That's all that's repeating through my mind. All my fault, every bit. Lili. Her face will haunt me, as long as I live, which won't be near as far, as a week, because I want to die. I want to leave, join Lili, and the others.

I remember everything. Us, walking through the jungle, I was ahead of Lili, I wanted to protect her. To make sure she was okay. I knew I was responsible. I had convinced her to come. And she bounded behind me, like the angel she was. Those tears just couldn't stop running. We were both too nervous to even attack anything that came into our path. When we came behind those bushes. Lili, suddenly grew terrifed. She turned towards me, with that fear in her eyes, and she threw her arms around me.

For a second, I couldn't move. I was too paralyzed, but I was hugging her back. It was like a friendship, rather than just an alliance, made to live. I felt like real friends, like Rachel and I, who had been together for years. I had confidence, that we would get through this, because no one could tear us apart, or so I thought. Lili told me, just once, that she was glad, to have me as an ally, and that she only wished it could go on longer. I was confused, dazed.

She then pulled out her knife, took a deep breath, and charged angrily. I ran after her, right next to her, ready to block any attackers. But there was no one to our left, where I was. I turned around immediately. An arrow shot at Lili. I tried to pull her away, but I failed. I failed above everything. It was me, and I know it. She fell to the ground, her face gone, completely lost forever. I lost all control.

She was my friend, more than that, even. I don't know what happened. I crashed, killing, watching that boy from 4, choke his ally to death, and the tears in my eyes, they just let me go, and I killed him, without a regret, I stabbed him, almost laughing. She was dead, with an arrow through her heart. I turned back, to see her.

It was as if, I was finally looking at her. She almost looked beautiful, except for the arrow, stuck in her chest, deep, and well cut. Her jacket. The pouring rain. Her jacket was slightly unbuttoned. Her face, dark, and her eyes, open, in shock. Her hair, hanging back into the dirt.

I walked towards her, scared to death, and quickly ran my hand over her eyes, until they were shut, and I pulled the arrow. It came halfway out, before she finally went up, and disappeared. Her head hanging back, and her face closed off from the world. I just watched, and pulled my fingers back, to my mouth, the three fingers, kissed them, and held them out. I looked back at the other girl, lying on the ground, and being slowly lifted. Her curly dark hair, her eyes still open. No one had let her into death. Her throat was bloody, with a trickle of blood, flowing down her chin. I then looked up at Conner Sun, and attacked him, scratching his face up, until I was blown backwards, by the gold explosion.

I muffle my sobs into the Earth, the one dependable thing, that never dies, allowing my tears to soak up. I killed Lilith Adler. I don't fucking care, if that boy shot her through the chest, if that girl from 2, tried to save her, but I know, deep inside, it's my fault. All of mine. For not protecting her, for only thinking of myself. For making her come. It was my idea. Not hers. And now, I'm alive, and she's not. I told her, that if I died, she could go back, now it's the opposite.

All my fault. All of it. I killed her. I killed every muscle in her body. Those are the only thoughts going through my head. I might as well turn myself in, ask him to kill me, but what would that get me? Nothing. That man, spent lots of money, on just those gifts, and it would be a slap in the face, to refuse them. To just let them go. I have to go on.

I drag myself up. I killed Lili, but I can't kill myself. I failed Lili, I don't need to fail her again. I should've died, it's true. But I know, I have to suffer, to pay for it. Lili, who I would've covered in all kinds of things. Who I watched go up, dead. I think about her family. Did she have family? Who?

I think about it. Everyone has family, and Lili did. She won the audience, whether she believes it or not. She won them. She was beautiful, amazing, and mysterious. Just wonder, a great performance all together. I remember watching it, never dreaming that she would be my ally. I will see her face tonight, remind myself who I killed, and win for her.

Right now, I swear on my heart, that I'll make sure, that her family gets their happy ending. If I win. I wanted Lili to win. I wanted to make her win. I wanted to crown her victor, with my bravery. I knew I had lived my life. I had no one back home. But I know now, that it's my job now, to make sure, her family is fine. I've failed the first task, but I have a chance to the second. I guess there's no going back. I have to win.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

Well, guess what lead me to get up? My gift. I got it. The Careers never touched it. Guess it was too out of sight. I also have a little bit of food, but that's all I've managed to collect. I quickly slip through the forest, and decide to go back to my tree, where I originally fell. I wish I could've teamed up with someone, but I was too scared, that they would kill me. Conner saw me. He was about to stab me, about to kill me, when that thing came in. It was a life saver, a real life saver.

The rain pours down on my head, and my face. It almost hurts, but it's good to have rain, after all that heat. Good! I needed it. I then stop, to take a breath. I need to stop, to hear what's going on. A shuffling of feet. I fall to the ground, paralyzed, and cover my mouth, and say my prayers, because this could mean my death.

I see someone through. The girl I saw in the gold, except she's wearing a golden bodysuit, like armor. It would be hard to miss her. I look out, and my hand searches for my knife, but suddenly, it makes a sound, and she turns around.

She's a Career. Well, that's the first thing I can see. She's a Career, a deadly one too. She has the beginning of a tattoo on her shoulder, as far as I can see. I look over it. She turns around, and pulls something out of her bag. A jacket. She slowly places it over her. She's strong, with strawberry blonde hair, like another tribute I've seen. That leaves her shining pants through.

"Time to turn to the losers" she says, grinning.

I wince, as she heads towards the other direction, but finally let out a breath. But I am scared, when I see a mace, falling from her hand. It's a bloody, disgusting weapon, which is made, to torture whoever it's used on. I shudder. I hope I'm not the one. I'd rather, that... no never. I would never rather that Conner found me. I guess I was right in leaving the pack. As soon as Layla died. I shake my head, and swallow my sadness. It never got me anything, did it? Of course not, because sadness, is usually not an excuse. I can hear her throaty cackle, when finally, something comes on speaker.

"Since it seems, as though we're not very welcoming to our new tribute, you will get a chance to meet her!" cries Claudius Templesmith.

Suddenly, a screen comes in on me, and I can see her standing there. How? I look up at the camera, and nod, in hiding. I can hear them laughing, saying what a good fighter I must be, or a good hider. Suddenly, I see the girl, who smiles wickedly.

"Hello" she purrs, turning around "I'm Caluenda Bates. I am a Career" she then whirs her mace, and hits a tree.

But I can see, that she feels uncomfortable with this, the Capitol made her.

"See this?" she asks, showing it off "This'll be in our mouth, tearing out your guts" she then laughs wildly.

The screen goes off.

"Good night" the speaker announces.

I stand there, and watch as she looks ready to burst open, but instead, grabs her stuff, and leaves.

But I don't come out. I would never. Having to deal with that Career? No! She would kill me in a second, with the flash of her mace. Scary as heck. And I've been through a feast today, and a few people trying to kill me.

"Keep on going steady" I murmur, as I stand up.

But of course, I'm really shaky, so I sit down again. I should wait awhile. Then I can go again. I feel the song, being played over and over again in my head. I remember a song in my head, I forget the name though. It's a miserable, sad song. One that symbolizes hatred, and of course, misery. I don't remember it, though. It was a sad song, though, repeating over and over again. Our songs at home, are different from the ones in the Capitol. The ones here are all eletronic, and fake. The ones at home, are real love songs, ballards, mountain songs, fun songs, misery songs. I remember one song about the Dark Days.

They teach about them in school, how awful they were, how much everyone, both the Capitol, and the Districts suffered. Or so they have to teach that. The Capitol didn't suffer anything, but of course, teachers face execution if they don't portray both sides equally. But I guess they had a right to rebel, and although I dont' like rebellion, I can see why. They didn't treat the Districts exactly fairly. They fed them, sure but the work was hard, and the pay was little, and that's what caused a stir in the peace of Panem. I can't blame the people, but I can't blame... who am I kidding, all the blame goes to the Capitol, and their "generous" president, Snow. I wonder about him. What is he like? I guess very snakelike and a bit creepy, but that's judgement based on looks, entirely.

I've never been able to judge by looks. If I did, I wouldn't love Lacie, or like. I don't know how to describe. She's not ugly by far. She's even a little pretty, but if I were to judge on looks, I would like some other snobby girl. But I'm not particulalry fond of snobby girls, so I'd rather pay attention to someone as kind as Lacie, who always smiles and always laughs. Who's just a good person, I guess it's charm, rather than looks that get me. Her charm, was everything she stood for. She said to me, that she'd be ugly, if she could be happy, and make everyone happy. When she said this, a tear fell from her eye. That was our closest moment, and I guess I carry it now.

With all of my other things, anger, and all of things I carry in here. Sadness, at being reaped. Of course it would happen. I'm twelve. I now understand the odds of going in, were so slim, that they could almost be out of existence. My mother and father cried and told me the real Hunger Games. And I knew I would die, and I cried with them. I have to really make an effort not to cry now. I wish they would give us abreak, allow us to let it all out. Come on. There's not one of us, who didn't lose somebody.

I lost my family, I was dragged away from them, cruelly, with a three minute good-bye. That was my last moment. Now, I'm going to die, so I look up and say.

"Please help them Monique" I suddenly say "It may be hard"

It feels so weird, talking about my death. My own death. It feels so despicable. _  
><em>

**I owe, the biggest, brightest apologies to laralulu, gimmeyopeetabread, and Bookgirl333 for killing Lili, Jules, and Layla. Biggest! I hated killing them, and I don't know why I did, but I did, unfortunately. Our new tribute, is Caluenda Bates, from District 2. Anyway, I still sorry about the deaths. I have to say, I really had to think about this chapter, and I really regretted killing them, after I did, and before I did :) I wish you guys would still comment, but I wouldn't mind if you didn't. I feel bad, especially since Lili and Aaron just recieved those gifts. I am really, and truly sorry for that, to Bowserboy129 and laralulu, because you really seemed to work hard, to get it together. Anyway, no one dies next time, I will give you a little break. Remember to keep on guessing, and of course, to vote on my poll, on who's your favorite character :)**

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $7.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $23.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $42.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** How did Jules kill Layla?

**ONLY PMING **


	33. Family Interviews

**Here, it is. So sorry about the long wait, that was my fault, but here you go. Anyway, I'm sorry if it's the final nine or whatever, but I wanted to get these over with, so no bugging about that, and of course, no one reviewed on my last chapter, except four different people, so I have to say, I was a bit sad, and very sad at the same time. I will be going on vacation, in a week or so, but I will try, to get as many chapters out, until then, but it might not be easy. When I go on vaca, I will write the next few chapters, but I will have no Internet access, so I won't be able to answer questions, or post the chapters, I will do all of that, when I come back, and I'll tell you, that I'm going, and when I am, anyway, here.  
><strong>

**Austin Sun:**

I sit at the back of the stage, alone, and wavering. Waiting for the interviews to begin. Our interviews. Conner has made it far, and I guess it's a blessing, if he were a good brother, I suppose. But he did volunteer for me, I suppose that was good enough. My twin brother. Conner Sun. Career, volunteer, friend, tribute. I've just seen all his team die off, and a new girl enter, from the District below us. District 2. I think she's a Career. She volunteered for another girl, and walked up happily. I guess some people are harder to compete with than others.

Of course, he's not broken. Why would he be? He's a Career, a bloodthirsty Career. My mom sits a while away, looking almost pretty, in a white dress, up and down, covered in all kinds of jewels, which shimmer in the light. Conner's stylist, Anna Rest came here with us, and she actually designed everything. I'm wearing the same suit Conner wore on interview night, which is white, with gems around it.

"Love you Aussie" my friend tells me from the sidelines.

I manage a little smile, before I hear our female announcer cry out.

"And let's see Austin Sun, brother of our ruthless, yet dazzling Career"

Of course.

I walk up on stage, remembering Anna's words. Be brave, act confident, and like Conner was the best brother you could ever have. Wouldn't that be special? If Conner were a good brother, I guess I would miss him, but I don't, and there's not much I can do about it.

The girl, is caramel colored, from head to toe, with luxurious black hair.

"Hello Austin" she says, extending her hand.

"Hi" I respond.

"Have a seat" she then gestures to a gold covered chair.

I'm in front of the whole Square, who all seem both sad, and happy. I can see Thalia's parents. I didn't know her, but I know who they are. They look sullen, but not depressed or anything. They don't care about her, that's the first thing in my head. But her sister, has tears running down her face. She probably did. Some families are just so screwed up.

"So Austin?" asks the interviewer "Tell me, what was Conner like at home?"

Be honest, but make sure to blot out the bad details. I then decide what I'm going to say.

"He was the best brother ever" I say, confidently "He trained, he was smart. Quite the evil genius. I even miss him sometimes. It takes away all the evil away from District 1. Oh well, we still love him for that" I sigh.

The crowd smiles. Hopefully, they liked that. Good, because I want nothing more, for this to be over. Just to go home. Be happy. But of course, the interviewer has more questions.

"So was he really a good brother?" she asks, and I nod "What did he do with you, so much?"

I think about It, but not for long, because they'll know I'm faking it.

"Well, he-he volunteered for me, to go into the Games. He helped me train a little bit, but I was never anywhere near as good as he was"

"I see, and how did you feel, when he volunteered for you?"

"I was amazed" I tell her "I really didn't expect that. I knew he had faith, that he could win, but I never imagined he'd volunteer. He was always a big fan of the Games, and watched them all the time, even at midnight" All of this is actually true "But I didn't know-" she then nods to signal that she understands.

"Did you say good-bye?" she asks me.

I nod.

"Of course I did. Why not? I told him, that I would be betting him to win. And he told me, that I better get a job, and take care of Mom. She can take fine care of herself, but Conner is very protective" I tell her.

She nods.

"Good-byes are always hard. And do you expect him to come home?"

"Of course!" I tell her.

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"Our time is up, and next up, is Conner's mother, Audrey"

Mom grips my hand, as she passes me, and I catch the eye of Santana. She looks beautiful, in her see-through golden gown, and a lot less slutty too. I can't believe my eyes.

"Good job" she mouths to me.

I nod, and look where Mom is, hoping she won't mess up anything.

"Good morning Mrs. Sun" our interviewer greets.

She smiles weakly.

"Good morning Sandra" she tells her.

"How are you?"

"Quite fine"

There's a small pause, but the interviewer gets the show on the road right away.

"So, how was Conner generally like at home, before the Games started?" she asks.

Mom seems at a loss for words, but she looks at me, and nods. She's not going to lose this.

"Well" she says, looking away "He was always a kind child, but that's before his father, sent him off the training camp, and he became a Career. He's a good boy, I know. He was just a bit, full of himself at times. It was he, who kept this family alive"

Perfectly worded. Conner was an idiot, and cruel, but of course, he did keep us well and alive.

"Right then, and how did you feel, when you saw him, volunteering for your other son"

Mom's eyes fill with tears.

"When Austin was chosen, I was on the verge of crying. Then Conner volunteered for him. He had so much training, well" she looks away "I just, couldn't give up the hope he would win. I was touched, that he really showed love for his brother, just by volunteering for him. It was beautiful too me, and I will always love him"

The interviewer smiles.

"I guess it's been pretty hard for you, watching your son"

"Of course, he's been killing, and I can't say it's easy to watch" Mom says "But at least, he has a chance to come home"

"That sounds very sweet" the interviewer comments, and then turns towards the audience "And that's it, and let's have Santana Beauregard!"

Suddenly, her face turns pale, and she tucks her hands, into her dress.

"Remember" I tell her, as she passes "Be brave"

She nods, and smiles at me shortly, before running on.

"Hello Santana, you look lovely" says the interviewer look up and down.

"Thank you Miss Perkins" she responds, with a short smile.

"So you and Conner are dating?"

"Yes"

"So, how did it start, what happened there?" she asks.

"Well" begins Santana, who seems at a loss for words "Well, one night, I was walking alone" everyone is now listening "I was beaten, hurt. My family hates me" her voice quivers, as though she's sure she's doing something wrong "And of course, Conner came around, and he saw me, lying on the ground" she tilts a little bit "He helped me up, and asked why was I all bloody? I told him the truth, I couldn't hide it. His eyes filled with sympathy, and I knew that I loved him. For some reason, I just couldn't hold it back" she then smiles "It was the day of the reaping, well, the night of the reapings. And there was a happy party going on, and people were dancing. He told me to come with him. He gave me some fresh clothes, from his mother, and told me to keep them. I thanked him, and he asked, if I was hungry. Oh it was so long ago! Well, it seems" she looks down, and smiles a little.

Some of the people, looked touched, unbelieving that my brother would do such a thing, but it's true, I saw it all. Then, they went dancing, and three weeks later, they were dating. Believe me, it's a long story. I think Santana, is the only thing about Conner, that is good. He loves her, you can tell by his look, although he'll never admit it. He's too strong for that.

"And how is he around you?" asks Sandra Perkins.

"Well" Santana smiles "He's very kind, sometimes, a little bit cruel, but I always get over it" she smiles "He's very heavy too, and he lots of flaws, but he gets over it. I say we're perfect. Our lives aren't, but we are, together"

Everyone smiles, and I can see, that they're very happy.

"And do you work?" asks Perkins.

"Of course" Santana says "Some jobs…" she pauses for a while "Are worse than others, but I do work"

I know why, she made that traditional exit, it's because she's a prostitute at times. We can't support her, that much, so she has to work on her own. Perkins nods.

"Thank you very much, and let's give a hand, for the family of Conner Sun, the ruthless Career" and then it's off.

Ruthless Career. Maybe that was Conner.

**Salen Bates:**

I wait, as they finally show up. I still can't believe that Lenny volunteered. I thought she would never! I guess she was lucky that the other Career was selected from here, and then she was reaped, and then Lenny volunteered. I guess some people are luckier than others.

The other girl tried to slap Len, but Len blocked it off, and punched her in the nose. I don't think they'll have a relationship, full of roses.

"Now, since her father is on business, let's see Caluenda's mother, Paloma"

She walks on stage, with a short smile, and sits down. She's got lots of confidence in Lenny, but I, would beg to differ.

"Hello Ma'm" he greets, clearing his throat.

"Hello"

"So, how do you feel? Caluenda, is going to participate in the Games, with only nine tributes left"

"I think she will do well" She answers "I can't wait to see her, again, and perhaps, she'll win, if she's smart, and replace that girl from 2, who just died, it's all fate"

"So, they were reaped, among the Districts, that had no players left, right?"

"Of course, District 2, no longer has any players, thanks to that ruthless boy. District 3 has no players. District 4 now has none, 5,6,7 ran out long ago" Those were the ones, they were reaped from" she tells them.

"It sounds like you're really into the Games"

"Oh yes I am" she then smiles "It's very fun to watch, with the kids, they always dreamed of going in to"

"Right, lots of volunteers, right?"

"Of course! If you're reaped, and weak, there will always be someone to go for you, there's not one time, where someone doesn't volunteer"

"So, for whom did, urm, Lenny volunteer for?"

"Some girl, I don't remember her name, but she was very angry, she wanted to go in, but of course, Lenny bought her off, and got to go instead"

"And does she support the Hunger Games?"

"OF course, all of us do"

"Great, now let's have her brother, Salen!"

I walk on in, confidently, with a big smile. Everyone cheers, for their new Career.

"Hello Salen" he greets "It seems to me, that you're also a born Career"

"I am" I tell him proudly "Can't wait for it to happen"

"But there's so may other kids"

True, but you can refuse volunteers, and if I'm reaped, life will be good" I tell him.

"So, I guess all the Careers, they were volunteering this year"

"Yeah, Conner Sun, Thalia Constellian, Ambrose Trueheart, Layla Thompson, and Jules Eade" I memorized every single name "I guess Conner is the only one left, the others were dumb enough to die, but I guess better than later, but Lenny will join Conner, and they will become the Career pack"

"So, has Lenny any love?" he asks.

"Nope, no time" I tell him, disgusted.

"Right, and of course, we'll be saying good-bye to our future Career, and let's have the other brother, Croix"

He walks on, with a devlish smile. Oh God.

"Hello, and how old are you?"

"Fourteen"

"I see, and how strong?"

"Amazingly, I was surprised, when Lenny volunteered, she knew I wanted to, but it was her last year, so I guess I can't complain"

"Are you guys huge fans of the Hunger Games?"

"Of course, anything completely violent, is good for us, we're a very violent people, down here"

"Of course you are, did you like her interview?"

"Of course, I think she played it well, but she's clever"

"And you plan on being a Career too?"

"Duh, I'll be disgraced if I don't"

"But do you want to?"

"Hell yeah"

"Alright, since we need to make this short, we're going to be interviewing both her two friends at the same time, come on up, Tasha and Pia!"

They both walk up, next to each other. Pia is a huge Career, while Tasha is more slim, but nonetheless, strong. I would almost be afraid, to fight those two girls.

"How are you guys?"

"Good" they answer in usion.

"SO, how did you guys meet Lenny?"

"Well" begins Tasha "We're schoofriends, we've worked together on a whole lot of shit, like we always do" she then laughs "We're also partners in training"

"And now?" he asks Pia.

"Well, I trained Len and Tasha together. They're a good pair of Careers, I think they will do well" she answers gracefully.

"And Tasha, how do you feel, that you won't go in"

She grunts.

"Pretty pissed, to be honest. I really hate it. I deserve better, but at least I'll have Lenny to cheer for" she then smiles.

"And you. Pia?"

"Well, I'm just angry I've never had a chance" she tells him "And that girl, who volunteered that year, fucking died! I can't believe it" she shakes her head.

He nods, and smiles weakly, before waving them off.

"Thanks, I'll see you next year, and good luck" he tells us, and flees.

**Avi Lesster:**

"Good luck" whispers my friend, as I hop off on District 8.

The factories here are disgusting, but I shuffle quickly to the car immediately. I don't want any trouble, none at all. Never when you're life is on the line.

I did it, I did it. That's all that's ringing in my head. I ended my life, it was gone, the minute it was full. And now, if I don't do this correctly, President Snow will kill me. Execute me live and painfully. Thank you very much, that is. I did one thing, one thing, that meant nothing, and it costs my life, unless I can do this right.

It was all one night, when I walking alone. I saw a Peacekeeper beating a woman, right in the open. I was frightened, and told him to stop. She was a regular Capitol woman, with orange skin, and blue hair. She was gorgeous. I asked him why he was doing this. He told me, that she was in refusal. She cried, and told me, that she refused to flirt with him. I then grabbed him, and shoved him off her, and helped her up, and I was caught.

"Hello District 8" I sigh, as I make it on stage quickly"

Everyone cheers, and whether they hate me, or like me, is completely unknown, so I just shrug.

"Alright, let's get this thing started' I murmur.

"So today" I announce "We will be interviewing, the family and friends of Abraham Van Alst, the male tribute from District 8" I say.

No one says anything, so I shrug. This is not going well, it needs to go better. I shrug, and then clear my throat.

"Now, let's have his father, Wilhelmus Van Alst"

An old man walks up, or so he seems like an old man, with a hearty look. He wears the same plain but beautiful suit that Abe wore on interview night. He looks wasted, with sad eyes, and a completely tired took in them. So, I'll just say, he's probably not a good parent.

"And how are you?" I ask, stretching my hand, to shake his.

He smiles softly.

"Fine, thank you" he responds.

"Why don't you have a seat?" I ask, smiling.

He does, and I say the first question I can think of.

"So, how do you feel, and how did you feel, when Abe was chosen, to go into the Games?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, and looks down.

"I may hardly believe it" he quivers "My only son, my only living family, he would, go to die?" his voice is clear, and very sad.

"What happened to the rest?" I ask.

"Well" he pauses for a moment "They were dead, after the fire, in the factories" he says, through pauses.

I nod.

"That's horrible. And how were things after that, and before the reapings?" I ask him.

"Well" he says "They weren't good. I was sick, I was tired. Abe took care of me. He's a good boy. A very good boy"

His voice sounds kind of edgy, like he says one thing, and means an entirely different thing. District families are so strange.

"And what do you think, of his partner, Bea?" I ask him.

"Bea?" his eyes lift "Well, she's from this District, I suppose. But I… wouldn't approve" his voice softens "She's very… plain. Cannot fight. I doubt they would make good allies, or friends. I think she is a burden on him" he says.

Strong words. Bea is quite popular around the Capitol, but not as popular, as Conner Sun, Lilith Adler, and Abe were. They are the three tributes, which we talk about all the time. Everyone was sad, when Lili died, as they were when Daisy did, but Daisy was never a real winner, just a little girl.

"And do you expect him to win?" I ask.

"I don't know" he says, wiping away a tear "I hope he does, but everyone has hope"

"I know" I tell him.

I am losing the audience's attention. This is bad. I can tell from President Snow's look. I need to speed things up.

"Well, what did you think of him?" I ask "In the Capitol?"

He then smiles.

"I think he was great. He won the attention of your home, the people"

"He did, that was good, and of course, he was very dashing"

"He was indeed, I am wearing what he wore now" he smiles weakly.

"Are you fine?" I ask him "As if now?"

"Yes, I really am" he nods "I know it will be pitiful, if I didn't leave this horrid place from Abraham. He did everything for me; I should do the same for him. I will not let him down" he tells me.

"That sounds good, a father son loyalty, and what will you do, if he comes home?"

"Well, what is there to do?" he asks, with a weak look at me "I would greet him back, and keep my promise"

"Which one?"

"That from now on, we will be father and son"

As I'm taking this in, the bell behind me rings, a large sharp ring. It's over. He stands up, and leaves. Next is Bea's interview. I have to play it right.

**Clarissa:**

Well, I haven't expected it to land this far. When Bea lived this far in the Games. The final eight? Unimaginable. I love Bea a lot, she's my best friend, but I can't say, that I expect her to win. I mean, she's always been unable to kill, except in accidents, like she proved me. Poor girl. Poor, poor girl.

Well now, I'm waiting for our interview. Our interviewer is young, with red hair, and purple skin.

"Thank you sir" she stutters nervously "And now, we move on to Bea's family, let's have her mother"

Bea's mother walks up, in a flashy dress of all colors, showing all the textiles from District 8. I say, it looks quite amazing. We've never really been skilled, but I guess that's how life goes. She takes a seat, looking emotionless. The interviewer clears her throat.

"Urm, hello Mrs. Nuova" she greets, smiling a little bit "And how are you?"

"Fine" she answers.

Poor Bea. Her mother is so despicable. She doesn't even like Bea. She wishes she had a better daughter. She didn't even show emotion when she said good-bye. She goddamned told Bea that she didn't expect her to come back! I have reason to hate her!

"So, how did you feel, when Bea was reaped. I can see, it was a very emotional breaking for her" she asks.

Mrs. Nuova shrugs.

"I don't know" she says "I felt kind of... a bit regretful. Bea has never had any chance to win. She's just to careless" she then shrugs.

The interviewer looks like she's trying to control her emotions, stay away from getting angry, and I can she's very nervous.

"Urm, okay, and did you visit her in the good-byes?"

"Of course. I am her mother, I had to" she answers "She was crying, like a fool, I suppose. I told her, well, the truth. I wasn't expecting her to come back anyway, so what was the point?" she asks, looking up.

The interviewer's body shudders, I feel bad for her. She's trying hard not to lose control. I feel a connection with a Capitol boy for once. I don't think Bea will come back either, but I would never say it! And I was sad when she reaped, and I'm angry now! And I really did hope in some ways, that she would come back. Just a whispered hope across oceans though. Just a little bit, of luck that I'll never have.

"And how do you feel, that she is a final eight, or nine?" asks the woman.

"Well, I think I am surprised, if she didn't die from the lightning strike, I'll be very surprised. I think it's only because of that boy, Abe who helped her through. Without him, she would be dead" she answers.

Suddenly, the interviewers throat tightens.

"Right" she gasps, "And let's have her father, Mr. Nuova"

She comes off, and Bea's father eyes her, she shrugs.

"What? I was telling the truth" she tells him.

"You have no love for her" he mutters, before going on.

I feel awkward, and stay back, as she comes in, and sits down, and turns to Bea's stylist.

"Can I go now?"

She shrugs, and I see her leave. Good!

"Hello Mr. Nuova"

"Hello"

"So we've heard from your wife, how about from you, any thoughts when Bea was reaped?"

His eyes tremble a little bit.

"I couldn't believe it" he sighs "She had her name, only a few time, ONLY A FEW. And she was reaped. It was unbearable. I couldn't take it" his eyes flitter away.

She looks at him, sympathetically.

"We all did. Poor girl. She did not deserve that. But she is quite popular, and how do you feel about that?"

He nods.

"It's good to have sponsors, because anyone can easily die out there, if they're not careful. She was careful. I love her more than anything" he says.

She nods.

"And is there anything you'd like to say to her?"

"Of course. I love you Bea, very much. It may not be much, but you've made it this far" he says to the camera "I have no doubts, that you can make it farther"

His voice, chokes me up. Poor man. Only wanting his daughter to come home. Having to bury here, will be hard. Bea can last, but I don't know if it'll happen, with her ally with her. Perhaps he will die, and she will go back, and they will fight each other to death, and she will be there by herself, and be crowned victor. But I know that is just fantasy.

"Touching" she says, and smiles a little bit "So you have hopes?"

"Yes" he responds.

She pauses for a moment, and smiles.

"Well, it's urm, good to finally meet someone, who uh, loves their daughter. And I really know, that the Capitol will reach out to you, you seem like a kind man to me. Thank you, and let's give him a hand" she addresseses.

As he comes back, he lets out his tears. I feel frightened. I pull on my dress, exactly like Bea's. A beautiful, very beautiful champagne colored dress. Bea loved it, I know, by that delighted look in her eyes, she sewed it, herself. With the help of her stylist. She must admire her.

"It's your turn" she tells me, and before I can leave, she whispers "I really did love that girl"

I nod, and leave, towards the stage. The entire place is staring at me, but I've never really been shy at all. I sit down, with confidence.

"Hello Clare" she says, smiling.

"Hello" I respond.

"So you're Bea's friend?" she asks.

I nod.

"Of course, she's my best friend"

"Any other friends?" she asks.

I shake my head, and she smiles.

"So, how did you guys meet?" she asks.

I shrug.

"I don't know, it was long ago really. I was with my brother and my friends, and I saw her, all alone in the corner of our school. I went over and talked to her, and then, everyday at lunch, we did that, and played together, until we were friends' I explain.

Everyone seems to like it. After all, learning details about people's lives, is always fun, at least for me, because I'm just a people person.

"And how long ago was that?" she asks.

"When we were in second grade. I think she was new here, but she was such a nice person, and she still is" i tell her.

"So that's her generally? Nice, and sweet?" she asks, furrowing her brows.

Then I remember, her story about one-night hook ups.

"Well, she also had a soft spot for boys, and they liked her too. We both flirted a lot" I tell her.

She nods.

"She told us, in the interviews, about her hook-ups, was that true?"

I nod.

"Sometimes, she'd come with me. She's a very charming person, so they all fell for her" I tell her.

"She IS very charming, that's true, although a bit awkward" she says "But how do you feel about Abe and Bea, the star-crossed counterparts?" she asks.

Be honest? No! I think they are okay allies, but I know that's not true. Because while they argue, it's obvious they're more.

"Well, I think they'd make fine, urm, lovers" I tell her, forcefully "It's a shame they can't be"

She nods.

"That is really a piece of bad luck, isn't it?" she then smiles gratefully a little bit "But people still have high hopes for them, to be a couple, but since it is the eight, I have a feeling, it might split soon" her voice is painful.

Split? Bea better know what's best for her, and not do it, that's suicide.

"She's a smart girl" I tell her, she'll know what to do"

She smiles.

"I'm sure she will, I've always liked blonde intelligent people. especially guys, like Abe" she then blushes with a real nature "I used to have black hair, but I turned to like Mystique, an old superhero, and I wanted to look like her" she smiles, and tosses her red hair "Could you tell?"

Nope. I don't even know. She's about to say something, but then the buzzer rings, she sighs.

"Oh drat" she sighs "Well, we're out of time, good-bye District 8!"

Well, so much for that.

**Aurora Mason:**

I sit on the bench, kicking my feet up and down. I wish that darned interviewer would hurry, because I want to go home! It's bad enough Mara's in the Games, but now, I just want to go home. My dress is itchy, and very long. Too big. I have a white ribbon around me, and a black dress, as I wait.

"Stop frittering Aurora" Mommy tells me "We don't have it the worst"

Her voice is a bit shaky, and I'm scared to go up there, to face them. I lean against her arm, not allowing the whole world to see me. I don't want to go up there, I'm scared. Suddenly, the boy who does the interviews, goes up there, his name is Grade Anderson, and he does a little talk about the Capitol, and then tells Daddy to get up on the stage.

"Since we have so much family from Mara Mason, we will only be doing two minutes" he tells, to the crowd.

"Hello Mr. Mason" he tells Daddy.

"Hello"

"So, what is Mara, generally like at home?"

"Nothing like in the arena, she's very humorous, and lots of fun. She's very funny at times, and maybe a bit sarcastic" Daddy tells the interviewer.

"Right, and what does she normally do?"

"Well, she does normal stuff" he tells him "She hunts, works, and trains, that's why she's still alive" he tells her.

"Are you expecting her to come back?"

"Of course I am" he tells him "She's a strong girl, and I really don't have any doubts, that she will, come back"

"And what do you feel about her traning score?" he asks.

"I don't know, it was quite normal, but I guess that's kind of the trick"

"How many children do you have?"

"Three, Mara, Aurora, and Bridger" he tells him.

"And are they close?"

"Well, as close as normal siblings"

"Alright, we're out of time, so let's have the mother, Rebekka Mason"

Mommy walks on, with a small smile on her lips. She looks happy, but dizzy. She wears a dress, up to her knees, which is black and white.

"So how are you?"

"Good, thank you" she tells him.

"So, it must've been shocking, to lose your daughter, that quick"

She nods, and I think she's going to cry.

"Yes, but mostly because, we lost her cousin, two years ago. He died in the final four"

"Really? Which one was he?"

"Luke Reese"

"Oh yes" he smiles "I remember him, but I remember almost every tribute I can in the final four, for the last five years, other than that, I only know the victor"

"Yes, I'm hoping Mara will make it quite far" she says.

"How high are your hopes?"

"Very high, she can use a knife, she's not stupid, and she can hunt, I know it will come in handy" she then wipes away a tear.

"How did you feel, when she was reaped?"

She pauses for a moment.

"I couldn't believe it" she mutters "I couldn't believe, that my nephew, and my daughter were both going in to the Hunger Games"

"And did you say good-bye?"

"Of course I did! What kind of a mother wouldn't do that? I told her, that I was counting on her, and that I loved her so much, and that she should really try to come home"

"That is really sweet, anyway, that's all the time we have, and let's bring up, our young ones, first up, her sister, Aurora Mason"

That's me. I stand up, and proudly make my way onto the stage. People like my dress, it shimmers.

"Hello" he tells me.

"Hi!"

"How old are you?"

"Eight years"

They all look at me, with sweet eyes. I smile, and giggle.

"Have a seat" he tells me.

I sit down.

"So how close were you and Mara?"

"She's the best big sister ever!" I cry "I love her"

People smile.

"Any favorite moments with her?"

"At the park, she used to play with me" I tell him.

"Oh yes, it's always fun to do that" he says.

I nod, and smile big for him.

"So, anything you like from the Capitol?" he asks me.

Mara told me, not to say anything mean about them, so I'll be nice.

"It's very pretty" I tell him "And daddy got m  
>Interview Outfit: Drapy elegent gown (light blue) with Black ribbon around waist, black shoes, and black gloves:"e a doll from their once. I love it" I tell him.<p>

"We do have very pretty dolls" he informs me proudly "And how did you feel, when Mara was reaped?"

"Sad" I tell him "I didn't want her to go"

"Did you like her chariot and interview outfits?" he asks me.

"Yes, they were pretty, I wish I had them"

"You do, well, at least half of it" and everyone laughs.

"Well, she looked REALLY pretty" I tell him "I almost wish I was there"

The crowd shakes their heads at me. What? It's true!

"Mara's lucky to have such an adorable sister, and let's have her brother, Bridger!" he cries.

He enters the stage, looking okay in his bright jacket, and pants, very Capitolish. I walk off.

"Awesome job" my helper tells me, offering her fist "Knuckles?"

I give her it, and then sit down.

"So, you're the man of the family?" asks the interviewer.

"Yeah"

"Does your sister bother you?"

"Sometimes"

He always answers shortly, he doesn't really talk much at home, so this must be bad for him.

"And how do you usually have fun here?"

"We play games, go camping, and hunt" he tells him "Sometimes have gunfights"

He winces.

"Not real, I'm sure" he tells him.

"No, it's not real, just marshmellows"

"Oh"

I wait, as the interviewer asks him about his friends, and about how is Mara to him? He answers seriously. All his friends, are tough people, but they're nice. And Mara is kind of distant to him, although he doesn't say that. He says, that she's cool and all. I guess so. Then he calls up her friend, Willow.

"Hello Willow, looking nice today" he tells her.

"Thank you" she responds, with a teeny tiny smile.

"Have you ever looked nicer?"

"Maybe once" she tells him.

"So how long have you and Mara been friends?"

"Since kinder"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well, I was walking along, when I saw a little brown-haired girl, who smiled at me. She was Natalia, our other friend. We sat together, when we saw another girl, sitting with a boy, and we joined them, so the four of us became friends, and they went on to date" she tells him.

He nods.

"It seems like you all are lost lonely people when you meet" he tells her.

"It's hard to find friends here, in fact, most people don't have them" she explains.

"But are you still friends?"

"Of course" she tells him "I would never let go of Natalia and Birch, they are good friends, even if Birch's friends are disgusting"

"Any love interests?" he asks her.

"Of course, my boyfriend, Bill" she tells him "He's very nice and sweet"

"Sounds good to me, what do you guys like to do?"

"We like to joke around, visit the park, you know, travel around town. That's definitely something that District 9 can give you. Freedom" she says, with an edge.

"Well, thank you Willow, let's have her other friend, Natalia!"

And of course, Nat gets up, and goes on, sharing a glance with Will as she comes off.

"Hello Aurora" Will tells me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I tell her.

She smiles.

"Here's a little treat for you to nibble on" she tells me, and hands me a candy bar.

I say thank you, and watch as her interview takes on.

"So Nat, any special moments with Mara?"

"Of course" she answers "We were all hunting partners, we trained together"

"Right, and was she a good trainer?"

"She was a good hunter, probably the best of the pack" she answers.

"And you think that it would good to carry on to the Hunger Games?" he asks.

"Of course, a good food source is good, and knowledge of nature" she says "We also camped out a few times, you won't believe how fun it is, even in the most frugal way, it's always tons of fun"

"Have any water sources here?" he asks.

"Of course, we have a few small lakes, but nothing major" she tells him.

"Do you guys get to swim?"

"Sometimes, they'll open it up, to swim lessons, since only the mayor, the victors can afford swimming pools" she trembles.

"Alright then, and thank you Nat, and let's have her boyfriend, Birch, and then we'll be over"

He goes on, without talking to anyone. Bad mood.

"Hey Birch"

"Hey Grade"

"So, you and Mara met in kinder?"

"Yeah, we did"

"When did you start dating?"

"About two years ago, but it wasn't official, until last year" he tells him.

"Do her parents and yours know about it?"

He shrugs.

"Why not? There's absolutely no way to hide"

"Did you really love her?"

"What kind of a dick wouldn't love his girlfriend?" asks Birch.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but were you guys, like real love?"

Birch looks down, and nods. I feel very bad for him.

"So, how did you feel, when she reaped?"

"I couldn't believe it" he muttered "I could hardly keep my voice steady to talk to her"

"Did you promise her anything?"

"Of course, I told her, that no matter what, I'd always wait for her"

"And are you afraid that she won't come back?"

"How can I not worry?"

"True, true"

They then talk about love, something I don't care about. I've never been in love, but it sounds interesting. But here, Mara told me once, that love doesn't get you anything. I doubt it. She's in love! After a few questions, he calls Birch off, and the interview is ended.

**Seraphine Charin:**

I want Aria back, and that's that. No matter how much they tell me, that there's no chance, I can't hold back my wants, and I won't. I've ran away, once, and that was all I needed, to know, never to do it again. My siblings are next to me. Three of us will be interviewed today.

Ever since Aria left, Brian has been coming over everyday to give us good, and care. He's kept us clean, and good. And these bruises from being hit over and over by the caretakers, won't go away. I hope Aria comes back, she'll take care of us. She needs to come back, or nothing good will happen to us again.

I remember our good-byes, how said it was, to see her leaving us. Why her of all people? I will never know, but I've seen her playing, she has it good. If only she'll do it a little while longer. Please.

"And now" Simp Rector says, looking at the audience "Let's have our oldest sibling, of the District symbol, Aria Charin, Seraphine Charin"

I feel like I'm losing the ability to walk, but I climb up anyway, our interviewer smiles at me, but I feel uneasy.

"Hello dear" he tells me, with a smile.

"Um, hello Mr. Rector" I tell him.

"You look nice in that outfit" he tells me.

"Thank you" I tell him "It was Aria's, except in my size"

Aria may be small, but I'm much smaller.

"So it seems like you've come quite far, why are you in the community home?" he asks me.

I feel rage inside me, but I hold it in. What business does he have with this! This is ridiculous. I want to say so, but I shut up, and think of something better.

"Our father, he beat our mother to death, and they took us away" I tell him.

He nods.

"Sad stories here, it's amazing what you'll find"

Yes it is, yes it is.

"So, how have you coped with it?"

"Well, you don't get in the community home for free" I tell him "They beat you, scorn you, laugh at you, and hurt you. It's never good" I feel tears in my eyes "And they don't feed you either, so if you die, then you're only thrown out" my voices immediately stops, and refuses to continue.

"Oh poor kids" he sighs "I wish things would be better"

"They should be"

"And who took care of you?"

"Aria" I tell him "She was the best family I had, she was kind, and of course caring"

"And how are you coping now?"

"I earn all the money" I tell him "But Brian comes and cares for us, once in a while.

"That's very nice, anyway, thank you Seraphine, and let's have Michael Charin!"

Michael walks on, and I tell him good luck. This won't go well, it's like we're dead already. I just don't want to go on.

"So you are the second in hand?" he asks.

He nods.

"Are you taking the tessarae"

"No, I'm eight, but Aria says, that if she dies" his voice quivers "Then I should never, and neither should Seraphine"

"Will you though?"

"Of course not, I would never go into the Games, or give myself a chance, especially since Aria had her name in twenty-eight times"

"Generous girl, do you guys, love each other?"

"Um, I guess?" he asks, although I know, he's not really embarassed.

"Do you wish she was still here?"

"Of course"

"So this boy named Brian is taking care of you?"

"Yeah, he's a victor, and Aria's friend. It was by luck, that he won"

I can't believe he's saying this. Brian didn't win by luck, he won by skill. He caught them in a trap with bears. He was so good with them, that he eventually led them into a trap, and they tore this opponents apart. Brian looks really pale, when he says this.

"Don't worry, he's just trying to appear spirited to the audience" I convince him.

"Thanks" he murmurs, but goes no less pale.

I smile, and look away, where Michael talks about what Aria is like at home, how brave she is. If you ask me, either he's getting really snobby, and angry, or he's just playing. He shouldn't be jealous or angry! He should be thankful for what she did for him. I want to tell him this, but I can't. Finally, he sings the beginning of a song, that we heard once. I pause to hear it. Aria, Michael, and Chrissy got all the voice from my dad. Dad used to be a good singer, before he began drinking. I don't know how Aria can be so defensive about him. He beat mom to death! I ran away because of him, but still, she blames it herself, never on anyone else.

"Thank you Michael, now let's have the little Chrissy Charin"

She then walks up confidently. She knows Aria might die tomorrow, and it upsets her more tan anything, but there's not anything I can do about it. Poor girl. I wish i could tell her, but she knows it already, so there's no point. But I have to be strong, just for Aria, and for Aria only. We've always been a tight-knit family. We love each other, we have our arguements from to time.

"Nice job being a jerk" I comment, as Michael comes in.

His eyes are ashamed.

"I'm sorry" he says "But I had to do it, no matter what you say"

"I don't care, that was cruel, Aria did everything for us, and you're saying that your ashamed, that your sister is taking care of you! That's very generous Michael"

"I can't appear weak" he cries.

"I don't care, our sister might be dead tomorrow! And then how will you feel? Still ashamed?"

He looks away, and refuses to answer, and then exits.

"Bye" he spits at me.

Brian looks away from him.

"He's not grateful, is he?" he asks me.

I shrug.

"It's hard to tell, but Chrissy and I are"

"I know, you guys are wonderful" he tells me, softly.

I smile, and look away, to Chrissy's interview. She's smiling, and very sweet Of course, they'll adore her. I feel pain in my heart. Aria, everything. It's all... just awful, I don't know how to explain it, just a feeling. I want to go home. I look at Brian.

"Do you mind if I rest at your house?" I ask him "I'm all clean now"

"Of course not" he smiles "But they might not appreciate it.

He's then called in. I watch him for a moment. He's steady, very steady. That's his angle. He wants to act like he really believes in her, like he does. And he wants to act like it's really nothing. He's called on, while Chrissy walks off. She places her hand in mine.

"Let's go home!" she chides.

I nod, and lift her tiny hand, as we walk home, together, leaving this place behind. All I want, is Aria to come home. For us to live in a large house. But I know that will never happen, not as long as the other eight exist.

**Cienna Everblossom:**

I look exactly like Kiy on interview night. That gorgeous dress, that looks like dew and leaves. I can turn around in it, and shock people. It's lovely, I love it. I want to tell Kiy's stylist that, but it won't come out, for some reason. I feel like a snob. My hair is in ringlets, also like Kiy's, but we do look a lot alike, so there's not much I can say.

"And let's see, Kiy Everblossom's sister, Cienna Everblossom!" calls Quia Charcol

I walk up, smiling sweetly at the crowd. I will just be myself. Some people seem to recognize me, and cheer harder.

"Hello Miss Everblossom" she greets me.

"Hello Quia" I tell her.

"And how are you doing?"

"Really good"

"So, tell me a little bit about Kiy, what's she like?"

"Well" I begin "At first, she's a bit hard on people, maybe a little distant" I then smile her "But I love her all the same, and I know she feels the same way"

"Is she good with you?"

"Of course! We're sisters! How could we be otherwise?" I look at them brightly" It's just a shame..." I look away, with no fake tears.

"That she was reaped?" asks the interviewer.

I nod.

"Well, look on the bright side, she has a good ally, Mara Mason, and she's well off, she won't die anytime soon, I'm telling you that" she then smiles happily.

"I know" I tell her "I'm just afraid for her, she's very strong, but I'm still afraid"

"What are her skills?"

"Well, she's smart, she's good at climbing trees, she's quite fast, and awesome with archery" I smile "She's good with spears also"

"Yes, and she has all she needs" she tells me.

I shrug, and look down. I know, that it's either Kiy or Mara, or possibly another tribute. How could I possibly hope for Kiy to come home? I don't know, I must be stupid. I must be bad.

"So, how did you react, when she was reaped?"

I bite my lip.

"I waited, until she couldn't see me, and I ran, they tried to catch me, but I ran straight into a tree"

She raises her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that? Did you run INTO the tree, or up the tree"

"Well, both" I tell her, kind of miserable.

"Right, and now, I need your father" she tells me.

I nod, and go off, trying to hide tears. People are murmuring unhappily in the crowd.

"Go up" I hardly whisper to Dad.

He nods, and silenly goes up, his hands droping by his sides.

"Hello Mr. Everblossom" she tells him, with a teasing smile.

"Good afternoon" he tells her.

"So, how are you feeling, as Kiy is doing right now?" she asks.

"I think she's doing quite well" he tells her "I think she's made a good choice "Food, shelter, and a good ally. It's all going to come to at least some good" he tells her.

"Right, and how did you feel about her in the beginning in the Games?"

"I knew she would do that right thing. Kiy has always been a good shot with a bow and arrow, and of course, another one with a spear in her hand. I've seen her train, she's not bad at all" he answers, quietly.

"Did you see her in the visits?"

"Yes, along with Cienna, and her friend"

"And what did you say"

"I told her, to come home, because we'd be waiting for her"

"And you love her?"

"Of course, it would have to take an awful pair of parents to hate their child"

"How have you been coping with her being reaped?"

"Well, it interests me. It's hard not to worry about your family going into a survival competition, but I know, if she puts her mind to it, she will come home"

"That's good" she tells him "Now, Jay, Kiy's one and only friend, come up dear"

Jay moves from beside me, so quick, I hardly have time to look at him, before he's on stage.

"Hello Jay" she shakes his hand.

"Hello" he repeats.

"So, how long have you and Kiy been friends?"

He twists his face a little in thought.

"I'm really not sure, just to be honest, I just remember, that we met"

"And do you have any other friends?"

"One other, but Kiy was always my main favorite"

She nods, but I can tell, that's something not to say in front of a friend. I can't believe he said that.

"Really? Strong words, and why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I think because I saw her one day, she was really working in the fields, alongside with her sister, maybe that's when we met" he says, thoughtful.

"Has there ever been anything..." she pauses, but Jay knows about she means.

"Nope, but I did, urm, have a crush on her, and still do" he tells her.

"Is that what you would tell her?"

"That's what I did tell her"

"And what did she say"

"She told me, that she would really try to come back, for our sake, and she smiled at me, before I left"

"Was that the first official romantic thing you've had?"

"Well, not really. I mean, we've danced together before, like slow dancing, and much more"

There's a little silence, and she smiles.

"Well, I do hope the best for Kiy's family, but now, I need to get back to the Capitol. Thank you, and I'll see you next year" she tells the crowd.

**Nelly Dait:**

I sit down, and wait for it to start. I'm afraid though, afraid of what will happen to us. Our interviewer, Michael, smiles at the crowd, and calls me up. IT's time.

"Welcome Nelly" he tells me.

I nod, and sit down.

"So, how do you feel, that Aaron made it this far?"

"Pretty good" I tell him "I'm very proud of my brother.

"And, how did you feel, when he volunteered for you?"

"Well, I was scared. I wanted to tell him to stop, because it was one of his last years, and his chance of being reaped, was so slim" I answer.

"And what was he generally like at home?

"Well, he was nice, and very good times, and sometimes, maybe a little arguemental" I tell him.

That sounds good, and how are you guys dealing with it now?"

"Pretty good, we have lots of confidence"

"Well, I think you expect him to come home"

Well yes, but not for the reasons you think. I think President Snow will make him come home, so that he can kill him here, and kill all of us. I saw them, taking a picture of Rachel, as she screamed, I don't know the reason, and then, walked away, and now I'm afraid. I saw that note too. All of it means death.

"Well, since President Snow wants this to go on a roll, I'll call up Mrs. Dait, Aaron's mother"

She walks on, wearing a silk green dress, with silver hoop earrings, and she looks nervous. She's good friends with the interviewer, so hopefully, he'll do his best for her.

"So, Mrs. Dait, we've had two brotherly volunteers, this time around, what does it feel like, to have once child go off to the Hunger Games, to save the other?"

Her eyes fill with tears

"It was very touching" she tells him "Nelly and Aaron haven't always, been the closest brothers ever, but this was so wonderful, I think I can spare him, for saving his brother's life"

"And do you expect much of him?"

"Of course I do, he's a very good boy, and I can't wait to see him, what he can do" but her voice is worried.

"Is he always so reckless at home? I mean, charging into the feast, and fighting up that Career?"

"Well," she pauses for a moment "Whenever he's reckless, it's because he wants to save someone, and he clearly wanted to save his ally, but she ended up leaving. I'm only happy, that he's alive though, and doing well." she then smiles.

"And, has Aaron, ever been rebellious?" he asks her.

I shudder. What a question. I know this, to be more than it comes out to be. Some people are listening, others are dozing off, but they pretend to listen, just so the Peacekeepers don't get them. You can be executed for climbing too high in a tree, if they see it the wrong way, or if they're just feeling bloodthirsty.

"Well, not really" she responds "I mean, he's always been strong, urm, about his opinions" her eyes flutter up, making sure that President Snow isn't really interested in this "But we've never really had problems"

"Alright then, thank you Miss, and let's see about Aaron's friend, Rachel"

She blushes, hides it, and walks up. That's her charm I guess. She looks beautiful, covered in dew and leaves. She smiles, and shakes hands with the interviewer and sits down.

"So, are you and Aaron just friends?" he asks her.

She blushes.

"Well, yes" she answers.

"How long?"

"As long as I can remember, really"

"And how did you guys meet?"

She straightens out her silk dress.

"Well, I was very hungry, out in the streets, and had almost been driven away from everywhere, but he lent me some food, and then, they helped our family, and I guess that's how" she tells him.

"Interesting, and how did you feel, when he was reaped?"

"I was stunned" she answers "I couldn't believe it, that out of all the names, when they were the sons of the mayor, they would be chosen. I thought I would be"

"You did? Interesting. Have you been attached to any of the other tributes?"

"Well, I really did like his partner Lili, but I couldn't hope for her to come home, not when I s-so badly want Aaron to come home" her lips trembles, but she holds it back, miraculously.

"And are you fine right now?" he asks her.

She nods.

"Yes, I've, urm, gotten used to it, in some senses, I-I just can't believe" she closes her eyes.

"And, what will happen, if he comes home?"

"Then, I think I will be the happiest person alive" she tells him with a smile"

Some of the crowd murmurs, some of them sigh. I wish I could tell Rachel, that I feel the same way. It's like we're all enemies, each of the families. In a war, fighting each other, for who comes home. I wish I could sponsor Aaron, I could, if I was able too, but would President Snow really allow that? A useful gift?

**Monique Ansilen:**

I can't believe Reyce is in the Hunger Games. They told me... he wouldn't last long, never the final eight, but they're wrong, and they know it. I know he will come home, or I want him to come home, but they tell me there's no hope. District 12 has never had a victor, in eighteen years, since Haymitch Abernathy, and look what happened to him! A drunk idiot, who spends his time drinking.

"Hello District 12" sighs our interviewer, who obviously hates us "I'm going to call up, Lacie, who is the, urm, friend and crush of Reyce Ansilen, come up"

Lacie blushes madly, and then goes up, trembling from head to toe. I have never spoken with her, but I can tell, that she's really sad, and maybe a little worried.

"Hello Lacie" says our interviewer.

"Hello" she repeats, scared to death.

"Have a seat"

She does sit down, and spreads her legs out, which touch the end of the stage. She's spunky.

"How are you, right now?" she asks.

"Very well, thank you" Lacie responds, running her hand through her hair.

"So, tell me, how long have you known Reyce Ansilen?"

"Pretty long" she answers "And he's been one of my classmates, forever" she smiles weakly.

"Okay then, and were you aware, that he had a crush on you"

She blushes again, and shakes her head.

"No" but her voice, sounds like it's going to break.

"So, how did you feel when he was reaped?"

"Sad" she answered, brushing her hair away, and forcing herself to face her "I couldn't believe it. Only twelve"

"And you are too?"

"Yes"

"Did you like him back?"

Lacie then does the unexpected, she begins to cry. I jerk up, and almost run to her, but am able to conceal it. Poor girl. The Peacekeepers, drag her off stage. They're quite alright, for Peackeepers. They offer a tissue, and sit her down. I guess they won't beat her, after all, as they usually do.

"Alright, well, now let's have his little sister, Monique"

It takes a little while, to realize, that he's talking about me. So I stand up, and barely make my way on, unsure what to think. I smile weakly.

"Hey" I tell her.

She nods, and I sit, sure not to cry. I can't cry anymore. All of my tears were washed out, when Reyce was reaped, it's still, unbelievable, but I am forced too, anyway.

"So, you're his sister, what about his other two siblings?"

"Well" I say "They couldn't come, no time, it's just me, my mother, and Lacie" I tell her.

"Great, and exactly what did you feel, when Reyce was reaped?"

"Quite the same as Lacie" I tell her "I couldn't believe it! Reyce was the best brother I could have" I try not to cry now, swallowing my tears "It was... hard, for my family"

"And how do you cope with it?"

I smile softly.

"I go to his room often. It sounds, weird, but I sit there sometimes, and listen to the wind, it rains a whole lot here, so that's good, right?"

"It certainly is, I love to see close siblings, and are you expecting Reyce to come home?"

It's as if the whole world is black away. I want to cry, but it gets choked up. I'll never cry, never let them see me.

"Well" I begin shakily "I do hope, that he can come. And he will, if-if he's smart"

"That sounds good, and now, let's have his mother, Mrs. Ansilen"

She walks up, with hardly any trouble, and sits down anxiously.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Ansilen"

"Good afternoon Sansa" she responds.

"And, so, I bet you weren't expecting it, at such a young age"

She nods.

"Yes, Reyce has never, ever taken any tessarae, ever. My two older children, they have. One is still able to be reaped, or was this year, but she's no longer available. And the other, well, he's a bit too old, and very happy it's never happened to him"

"And how are they, dealing with it?"

"Well," she begins "They've never really been home much, too much work, and don't spend a lot of time with Reyce, he's more of a loner, but they did, feel bad"

"God" shouts the interviewer, as the bell goes off "That's all we have? This is stupid" she shakes her head, and looks down at the audience "I'm very sorry, we're on a delay, good-bye"

**REALLY boring, I know, it was worse writing it, so don't worry, the writer always has it worse :) Anyway, thx to those of you, who have been kind enough to review, when you know I literally live and die for reviews, because that's what I do! Anyway, I'm thinking, that I NEED A NEW TWIST! So if you have one, don't forget to tell me! And I will be happy! As most of you know, I am experimenting with drawing, and pictures, so I may release some pics of your tributes online, I have one, with Conner and Santana, but I don't, I"m terribly at drawing two people kissing, so I'm not really sure, but I will try, to get all of your tributes. I have drawn them, but I can't find them, and I need to know how to post them on the Internet, through Deviantart. But I don't know how to get them on a computer, because I doubt I have a scanner. Anyway, thanks a lot, and can't wait for next!  
><strong>

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $7.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $23.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $42.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** Who were the family members and friends from Caluenda's interview, to be questioned?

**ONLY PMING **


	34. The New Career

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I am an awful author :( I really am sorry, so badly, and this was only the night! Tomorrow, there will be no deaths, YAY! And the Games, I decided will last ten days more, and of course, if you have any good arena ideas, please PM me. To think, that they were originally going to end a day ago! I am really lazy, and I'm sorry, but I'll try come up with the next chapter, by Friday. I'm really sorry to you guys, who think this is dragging. It is, and I'm sorry. That's my fault. I should make it go faster, but of course, I know my limits. Anyway, yeah, so here it is, the night.  
><strong>

**Conner Sun:**

I sit down, more miserable than I've ever been before, not really wanting to eat. My allies are gone. Surprising, isn't it? I look at my bread, and toss it aside. The Career pack, gone right in the middle of the Games. Oh well, so much for packs. I then look down again, and allow myself to sigh.

Believe it or not, I'm still in for these Games, hoping that something good will happen, but none has happened so far, I guess because of the Gamemakers. I look up, as the anthem begins to play, soft and slow, as usual. I throw my arrows against the ground. Damn them! I'm so suddenly angry, I'm about to attack something, kick it, kill it, when a voice gives a little cough.

I turn around immediately. Nobody. They must be hiding. I grab my arrows, ready to shoot whoever comes in on sight.

"Don't bother" sighs a voice, coming into me.

I turn towards it, it's a girl's voice, but nothing I've heard before. Suddenly, it seems, like she magically appears before me, that girl, who just came in. I don't lower my arrows.

"Don't" she repeats "I am armed too, I can kill you too"

Finally, I lower my weapon. Not because I want to, but because I know, that she's a Career, I can feel her breath, a little above me. Taller than me too. I could take her on, all the same, but I don't.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily, picking up some stuff "Weapons?" I toss a knife at her "Food?" a piece of bread.

She catches my arm. I still don't see her, well, not anything about her, except her outlines, which aren't so easily spotted during the night.

"Allies" she said.

"Fine" I say, rubbing my shoulder "But it's your call, you can't kill me"

"I suppose so" she says, sitting down.

Her face goes into the firelight, which I've managed to light. No one would attack us, it's obvious we can overcome their attacks, any attacks, except our own. My thoughts on today, are still ringing in my mind.

"Where are your friends?" she asks, looking around.

"They're dead" I tell her flatly.

She nods, and I see what's she's wearing. Her sort of light hair, bounces up and down, like a bunch of feathers. Her face, is concealed, by a black mask, which hides so easily. She also wears a bodysuit of armor, which is black, and looks like it's attached onto her body. She smiles at me, to indicate she knows, exactly what I'm staring at.

"It's much better than you think" she tells me, with a short toss of her hair "It glows gold in the day, but turns black in the night, completely magical"

"I don't believe in magic" I tell her "Only reality, and this is reality"

She shrugs.

"Of course it is" she then gets up "What do we have?"

"Two tents, some weapons and food" I tell her.

"What kind of weapons"

I reach my hand to my pocket, for the weapon, I managed to pull from Layla, a wide knife, and hand it over to her. She turns it over in her hand, inspecting every inch of it.

"Not bad" She says, smiling a little bit.

"What weapon do you use?" I ask her.

She looks at me, with her bright, but solemn eyes, and pulls out something. Before I can react, a large object comes flying at me, and hits the log next to me. I stare back at her. She shrugs.

"What can I say, I won't miss, unless I want to" she tells me, then yanking it out.

One word registers in my mind: mace. It's true then. She is a Career.

"Unfortunately" she sighs "They didn't have double-crossed swords, so I was stuck with this" she then holds it up.

"I guess so" I tell her "I'll go sleep"

She nods, and watches me go in, like a tiger, waiting to pounce on it's pray. I remind myself, not to stick to close to her.

**Caluenda Bates:**

I would end up with him. Conner Sun, the strong, ruthless Career. It would be better, if that boy from 4 was alive, I could easily use him, for myself. Believe me, sometimes boys, are usually so despicable, but so easy to fool, and to use. I stand up, and decide to take watch, in case he decides to attack, because everyone knows the Career pack is never close, except this time around. Whatever it's about, I really don't care.

I walk towards the edge, and peer down. The sounds of a storm, are drifting away. It still smells of rain. I look down at my bodysuit. It's like armor, cold steel. My mask, covers my entire face. I'll take it off in daylight, so that he can see my face. Perhaps I can still use him, no, he has a girlfriend. I curse, but not too loudly, or he'll know my plan.

What luck it was, to finally be able to come here, after all those years of waiting. I was going to volunteer, except that other girl, had more plans. She screamed out before I could realize someone was reaped. Oh well, she's dead now, and I'm in her place, so I guess I can pray for good things to happen.

Behind my mask, my only vulnerable spot appears, since both my mask and my suit offer protection. The back of my head. My hair falls in two braid there, it allows me to see better. I know how I look in gold, I was able to see myself, it's others, who weren't able to see themselves. I don't know about it, but I'm fine. As long as I'm safe, all is good.

Perhaps there are other players out there. Let me think. The first face appears. The girl from 2, Layla Thompson, looking quite beautiful in her over-revealing dress. Ugh, even for a Capitol member, I guess it was kind of overdone. Then the girl from 3, the little girl, with a huge smile, who's hand goes off the screen, but still hooked onto something. What? I then remember, her partner's hand. Like a symbolic beginning, that they were allies.

Next is the ruthless boy from 4. He may have not seemed like it, but it was true, that he was. He was no hero, he was no brave man, he was plain, ruthless, and angry. Although it pains me to say it, I never call convince myself, that lying will lead to good.

My first day in the Games, and the Career pack is gone. Just great.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

The last of the faces disappear in the sky. Bea and I sit together, both completely shocked, from the lightning bolt. My hand is on hers, because for some reason, I can't seem to hold on, which I would, if I could. It disappears. Three deaths today. I guess the Capitol should be satisfied. But of course, you never really know. There was lots of blood today, so I guess they should be happy, and they prettied us up, so they should be happier. Won't they ever leave us alone.

"Don't" murmurs Bea, as I find my hand to move.

"I wouldn't"

We're then quiet for a little bit. We're camping outside our cave, completely hidden in the dark, with our coats on, protecting our skin, from the humid, but quite cold atmosphere. Bea's hair flies in the wind. Both of ours, is almost the same color, except her's is lighter than mine, I can see that.

"You should get some sleep" I tell her, standing up, when I finally find the strength.

"Yeah" she says, but I can see something is wrong.

"What's the matter?" I ask her, kind of in a sigh.

I see a tear tricking down her cheek, and she looks at me, with a long, but very soft look.

"Is it stupid, to want to go home?" she suddenly cries.

I look at her, alarmed. What is she doing? She's going to get us killed. But I kneel by her, not wanting to yell.

"Bea, don't cry" I tell her, but it's too late, she's crying, her chest going up and down in sharp sobs "It's not worth it, we could get caught"

She shakes her head.

"I"m sorry Abe. I wasn't cut out- for these Games" she tells me, in a stutter of crying "I'm just so weak"

"It's okay" I tell her "Just calm down"

She looks at me, through her tears.

"I-I w-wish I could" she stutters, seeming at a loss for words.

"Trust me" I tell her "If you calm down, everything will be fine"

I can see struggling, but her chest still jerks up and down with a heartful, and shrieking sob. I look away, I guess I can't stand writing. My dad. The final nine, the final eight. Did they do the interviews already, or not? I don't know. If my dad did it, what would he say? I can't tell, not even if I look it straight in the eyes. My dad, whom I still want to go back to, even if it costs, even Bea's life, who is momentarily sobbing beside me. No, I couldn't. I could never, do this.

"She really hates me then" Bea mutters, but not too softly.

"Who?" I ask, turning around, ready to comfort.

"My mother" she says.

I shake my head.

"That's ridiculous, every mother should love their daughter, especially one like you" I tell her.

She shakes her head, and tries to wipe away her tears.

"No Abe, I embarrassed her, by crying all the time. I'm crying now, I cried when I was reaped, and now, she's embarrassed of me" she turns away "I'd be better off dead"

**Bea Nuova:**

What I just said, it true. Every last bit. Who knows what lies in store for me, in these Games? A long painful death, with or without Abe, or because of Abe. No, he wouldn't do that. When he kills me, if we both make it to the end, he'll kill me easily, and I will let him, only because, I want him to go home, I have nothing to go home to.

"Don't talk like that Bea" he tells me, his voice reproachful "There are so many people in this world, even two year-olds, who deserve to die more than you" I tell her.

She looks up at me, and shakes her head.

"No" she says, in a strangled voice.

I nod.

"Of course Bea, why would I bother to lie to you? It would come down to nothing. You're just tired, and shocked, get some sleep, okay?" he then manages a small weak smile.

I don't trust him anymore. I can't. I can't say I've been stupid too, but now, I just can't. I know it's true. I have to somehow, go, not now, maybe tomorrow, or any day, that God will it to be.

"I think I will" I tell him.

I then climb into the tent, and I hear him grumbling outside, I then break down, and cry, all over my sleeping bag. I hear him groan. So I am a nuisance to him. Nothing but that, and will never be anything but that, to anyone. My mother, is so embarrassed right now, and she has her rights. Because I'm worthless. I know I am. They have no hopes for me, and they shouldn't. They should've believed me dead, the identical second they called my name, even with my little chance. Abe then comes in.

"I doubt we'll have any trouble tonight" he tells me.

I want to tell him to go back out there, but from his face, I know there's no refusing his company, so I just lie down, opposite to him, as if we were in the cave again, either too warm, or too cold, either way, horrific.

"Crying won't help Bea" he tells me.

I nod.

"But it helps me, get over it" I tell him.

His hand reaches my shoulder, and yanks me around, I'm caught in surprise, before he face appears before me.

"Please Bea, let's not make this difficult" his voice is stuffed, and obviously hiding rage, or even fear "Just go to sleep, and try to calm yourself, we're as good as it can get down here, and, I promise, that I won't kill you, because time, will likely tear us apart, before we're the last two"

I look at him, and try to take in his face, which seems to shine in darkness. He turns around, and leaves me to myself, to collect my own thoughts together. It's true. I can tell, by the tone of his voice. Will he really do this for me? Or will he kill me? I don't know, but what I do know, is that a good night's sleep, can come in handy.

I pull the blanket over myself, still sniffling, with my chest, jerking up and down suddenly at times when I let out an uncontrollable, and very heart-throbbing breath. I turn away, and close my eyes, allowing darkness to take over. It's like a blanket, of hate, and of rage, because that's what the Hunger Games is made of. I had to be either stupid, or blind not to see it.

**Mara Mason:**

Well, we're settled in that tiny spot in the forest, where I am sure, we are going to get killed. Kiy and I sit out, on such a dark night, with only a few strikes of lightning, to rip open the clouds for us. I think we've got a new Career. Great. We've just got rid of the rest of them.

Kiy stirs in her sleep next to me. We're sleeping outside our tent, or we were sitting outside the tent, watching clouds, because neither of us could sleep, well, it looks more like one of us can now. But I can't lift Kiy now, my body is too wrecked, from the hike up here, and the fight, with the feast, but at least we've got some supplies. No, we've got lots of supplies, enough to last a week, if these Games last that long.

Final nine. I do a count down in my head. From all their faces, I know now who's still alive, it's no longer guessing. Little Reyce from 12. I know his skills. It's like me and Kiy were meant to be together, we put in our brains. We saw him, with his speed, he's very speedy, and his pick axe. I guess he's good at both. Not a threat, but not to be ignored, that's my theory on the kid. It's amazing, that he's come this far, because usually, the District 12 people weren't that great with much. I thought his counterpart had a much better chance, but I guess you just can't count completely on looks.

Then there's Kiy and me, that leads to three. Kiy is very lithe, and small, except bigger, and more seeable than me, despite her black hair, and my blonde. She's great with archery, and good at throwing spears, so that's not to be ignored either. For the first time, I consider myself being a threat. Me? It feels ridiculous, but of course, you never know, like the kid from 12. Sometimes, it depends on chance, whether you live or not, but I guess, that's all up to the Gamemakers.

Let's see, the girl from 10, Aria, who we fought today. She's good at hiding, obviously. In fact, she was camoflauging perfectly, underneath where Kiy and I were hiding, but she suddenly jerked, when we almost sad on top of her, and then came the collision. Kiy suddenly wakes from beneath me. I jerk up, and she just smiles, kind of drunkily from beneath me. But it's kind of dazed, and doesn't look real. Is she alright? Or is she still having illusions.

"Hey" she almost whispers, pushing herself up "Anything new?"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt strike a tree, close to us. We both jump up, and bump together. We then both fall to the ground, and hit with a thud. It's like throwing a ragdoll against a tree. We just flop over. But to my surprise, Kiy just laughs.

"Well, that was something" she says.

I nod, but a bit uneasy. It's like something's wrong, like it's not going right.

"Let's get some sleep" I tell her "We've got a lot to do tomorrow"

She nods.

"I guess so, I mean, what else can there be? A feast, first of all, then a lightning bolt, I think took out two of the players, I think that's it" she tells me.

I nod.

"Very confusing Kiy" I tell her "Three died today, and they killed each other, I think, and I'm tired, so I can't tell you for sure" I then yawn to prove it.

She nods, and climbs in the tent. Well, I guess that's something for a day.

**Aria Charin:**

Night isn't even enough to describe the time that I get back to my spot, near that creek. It's pitch black, and I can imagine, that I am very hard to see. I am small, hidden beneath my jacket, and very easy to slip by. I guess no one will be traveling tonight, you'd have to be stupid, because underneath the trees, there's always the chance of getting electrocuted. All from the night.

I'm surprised no one has been electrocuted. I saw that lightning bolt. It was huge. If it had taken out my attackers, then I would've never been woiunded. But I guess I can't complain, becuase now, I'm completly clean. I guess they got tired of seeing us this way. And so, they Capitolized us, just like in the Chariots, except then, we weren't fighting for our lives. Well, we are now.

I decide to sleep on the ground today. I didn't manage to snag a tent, which is sad, but I did a few things I quickly swat away all those plants, which I am almost positive, are not poisonous, and I lay down. The birds chirp softly in the distance. It's like it's morning aleady. When we slept outside at home, when it got too crowded inside, or when we got in trouble, we watched the sunsets, and the sunrises. Each time, we couldn't figure out which was more beautiful. I like sunset better, because the nights set in, and they're not quite as painful as the day, like most people think they are.

I'm used to the night. I love it. I used it at home, to be able to travel around town, scavenging for food, so no one could see me, or hear me. Everyone would be in bed. But it did lead to certain things, such as punishment, or being out so late, and sometimes ended up in whippings, yes, they still have those. And they think they're doing us a favor, by raising us.

I bet they were happy when I was reaped, they might've said, great, another family to rid of. Then, a scary thought enters me. What if they kick out my siblings! THe thought! I shudder in fear. Sometimes, when the kids can't care for themselves, and don't earn their keep, they'll be kicked out. Think of it! On the streets. I cant' stand the thought, but my mind fills with hate, for those people, who curse children to die in hell. No, Brian will not let that happen. He has more than enough, to feed both of our families for a lifetime. And his parents work! So that's even more! And they have good jobs. He's even richer than the quite rich Capitol citizen! And that's talking a lot.

What am I afraid for? Brian, would never do that to me, I did it for his family, and he's doing it for mine. He owes me, and while I hate to think about it, it's true. He does owe me, quite a bit. I don't mean to be mean about, but it comforts me, to know, that someone pays up to their debts.

**Aaron Dait:**

I sit alone, in the dark cold precense of the tent, feeling more uneasy than ever. My heart throbs, my head aches. I feel like an idiot. But this is how I'm going to have to play it, if I'm going to win.

I think about it, when all of a sudden, I hear something fall outside. I jerk up. My mission to win is up, as it should've been long ago. I stay there for a moment, fearing at attack, but nothing comes. Dead silence. I then get to my feet, and my hands feels around for my scythe, and soon, my fingers wrap around it's sharp blade.

We used to have these things called ulos. I don't where they came from, but they're a good knife, especially to cut up food. But right now, my food is well cut enough. The treatment cream, and the meal, lie right beside me,ready to be closely eaten, tomorrow morning, I had nothing tonight, because I didn't feel like I deserved it.

I then zip open the tent, to find it lying on the ground, something, a card I think. I jerk back, immediately, afraid. Snow. I mean it must be his. I won't pick it up. Forget it. It will only break me again. Just another way to kill me off. Or at least, to make me go crazy, murder crazy, and why would I do that?

I then open the tent again, and as if, it's a dream, I hear his voice. I jerk around, scared to death. _It would be best, to open a gift, Mr. Dait. _It seems as though I hear his snake-like voice saying, those eyes, resting on mine, trying to find it's weak spot.

I'm sure it was nothing, but it still rings in my head, like a clock. I look down at it. Is it possible, that he could kill my family over a card? For me not opening it. I'm sure he was out to get me, after he saw a one in training, while I had trained so hard during those sessions. He knew something was up. Either that, or that ass of a Gamemakers, Crane told him. I can't believe it, or that he would do that. As far as I'm concerned, it's truly nothing. I mean, I'm not sure anyone has done worse, except that Haymitch from years back. And I only know that, because Mom was warning me about this, and I now realize, that I've put them in all in a bad position. What I thought would do good, is only doing bad for everyone I love.

I kick the ground, and suddenly, my hand brushes against the card. It's the last thing I can do for my family, before Snow kills them. Maybe, he'll just easily kill them, and if I win, then maybe, I don't know. Even if they kill my family, they'll likely leave Lili's alone. But I can't be sure. It would all be too hard, all way too hard to deal with now. I then climb back into the tent, not caring who sees or hears. They can come kill me now. This is my one way ticket, to knowing my family is gone.

I then look at the card. Does he really expect me to open it? After all this time? Does he know, what he's done to me? I suppose he does, because he wants to do it more. I guess some things, just can't be tampered with, and my mind, is one of them. So I open the card, finally. And I read it. _Well job done -Pres. Snow. _And next to it is a picture of Rachel. With a gun against her head.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

We sing lots of songs back home, especially when we work. I guess this comes back to me, as I dream of it. Those dreams, encircle me every night. People tell me, that I will have nightmares, eventually. I guess I will, but not now. Right now, I only have good dreams. Mara is next to me, and I'm aware of her.

"We really need to step up our game" I mutter.

"What?" she asks, turning around, her eyes almost blue in the darkness.

"I think we need to step up our game" I repeat.

She sighs.

"And then what, be the last two left?" she asks me.

I shrug.

"It's all the same Mara, these are the Hunger Games"

"I know" she says, rolling over "But it doesn't make it more pleasant to think about ending up together"

"But if we do, we will"

She shrugs.

"Whatever, I think we should sleep Kiy, just for tomorrow. I'm not the best, kindest person when I'm tired" she then yawns to prove it.

"Well neither am I" I mutter, turning away, trying to hide both my hurt, and embarrassment.

My eyes close together, as I try to sleep. But unfortunately, that's never been really something that I excel at. In fact, I've slept up nights, because I couldn't sleep. Even in perfectly dark weather as this. Even in my bed at home. The one that remains empty now. Cienna. I wonder how she reacts now, knowing that I'm alive, but I might not make it. Or more likely, will not make it. The air is damp, and of course, sticky with humidity.

The dream tonight, is that I'm standing, in the middle of a field. It's a rainy day. Fortunately, I know how to control my dreams, so that nightmares, no longer exist in me. I stand there, with my bow and arrows notched. My black hair, is a tangled mess. I'm stumbling forward. People with wings come from the ground, all shouting the same thing, which is unclear to me. I fall to the ground, and the dirt, it tastes like candy, except somewhat sour.

"You can win" chides one.

"Yeah" another does.

The trees are high, yet I jump to one, as I see, from beneath me, all of my opponents. They have the most bizarre weapons. Cross-bows, skulls, rainbows. They're all staring at me, bloodthisty. An arrow hits my back, and I fall onto the ground. But I don't wake up. They all surround me, and their weapons enter me. It turns out, that rainbows kill viciously. The people taunt me, and the candy filled soil enters my mouth.

"Don't give up"

I suddenly reach forward, and scratch something, and I open my eyes. The skull, of Conner Sun's face, is peering down at me, and his knife, goes into my throat. It's as if I feel something, yet I can't place it. I jump up, covered in blood. The sky is hot pink, filled with people above, in all kinds of costumes, and skin colors, smiling and laughing down at me. There are things buzzing around. Mom. I don't know her, but I can see her, dressed in white silk. She holds something in her hand, a knife. She thrusts it into my chest. And I wake up, screaming.

**Reyce Ansilen:**

Well, now that the feast is over, and I'm out of my cave, there's literally nothing for me to do, but I really don't mind, so I simply sit down, near my tree, fearing that I might die during the night, as I almost did a few hours ago. I feel bad for who died today, I suppose. It's not their fault they were reaped. Layla. I can't believe she died already. That leaves me against Conner, no one to stop him from killing me. Layla. Quiet, pretty, and very cunning Layla. I remember her, and I will, if I win, for the rest of my life. She saved me. Something no other Career, would've done in any case.

Then there's Lilith Adler, the girl from 3. I met her during training, when I tried to keep up with her group. We were huddled in a group of six. There was two people I didn't know, and Thalia, Mara, and Krow. I remember their names, because they told me, and I watched them during the interviews. Some people, you get to know during the training, and always some ally offers, if you're really good. But of course, I didn't get any, because I'm nothing but a little kid. But now, I watched some of the people I met. I remember Lili, as sweet and inviting. She laughed at my jokes, which I sometimes said, if I messed up. Some of them were friendly, others were less, but I really can't blame them.

They did the family interviews, I know that. How could they not? I wonder who in my family went there, to do it. My mother, hopefully. I don't know about my father. I can't imagine they'd do Lacie, but of course, it is somewhat different. And Monique, of course. Mon was close to me, we were very close. She's sweet, and kind of a princess at times, but not that spoiled. She could hardly control herself during the visits. I think about it. She could never truly control herself, at times.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree?" I begin to sing, under my breath.

This song, is actually quite unpopular, I hear. Mom tells me, to be quiet, singing it in public, and I guess this can be announced as public. We're watched 24 hours a day though, for each day we're out here, so I guess its' best to keep it down, before they realize what I'm singing, and then execute me. Well, I've never faced execution, but it's easy to tell. Our Peacekeepers are more interested in other things, than keeping us back. Perhaps using their money to buy stuff, i guess.

I sing through the whole song three times, before I feel myself drifting to sleep, very drowsily. Sleep is never easy here, but it's good, if you can get it, I guess I'll know what tomorrow will bring, in a while. I just wish, it would happen sooner, these Games, so that I could either see my family sooner, or die sooner. I know, that if it's Conner and me, he'll kill me in the most gruesome way ever. I'll just avoid him. Hide at the ends of the Earth. Because that's the one thing I can do best.

**This was also really boring, wasn't it? I always used to think that character building, was very important, but if you beg to differ, I'm fine by that. I will be going on vacation, for a week or two, before school starts, but I will try to write. There's no way I can finish this before school starts, and I'm going to have lots of homework, so you'll probably be seeing one update a week then. But I will really try to get out more. But how easy is it with tons of homework, swim practice for 2 hours, and piano lessons? Some of you are probably busier than me, and I respect that, but please do not really criticize, because I am going to a new school this year, and it's much harder than last year, when I began this SYOT. Anyway, thx so much, and I bet none of you can wait :)  
><strong>

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $7.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $23.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $42.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** What was Kiy's nightmare?

**ONLY PMING **


	35. Let's Dance

**Alright, here's the no death chapter, hope you like it :) But it does have something to do with tomorrow! And the Capitol will never rest, from trying to wound and hurt their tributes, will they? Yeah right, but still, I guess here it is. And guess what? Guess what? Tomorrow, is the final eight! But no family interviews, because I really wanted to get those done with, ugh, those were terrible, but who cares? Here it is, once more. **

**Reyce Ansilen:**

I suddenly jerk up, from my sleep, my eyes still dropping on the thought of waking up. I look around. It's black as night. But that's because the clouds are blocking the sun completely. Its' like being in nighttime.

I don't know how I know this, because it never rains like this back home. Is it miserable? Yes. Is it ugly? Of course. How could I not know? I go outside everyday, there's nothing else to do. But I see the clouds, blocking almost everything. I expect today's storm, to be quite worse than yesterday. But it would be best, to leave my tree, for perhaps a cave.

It's almost scary, how close the clouds are together, those large clashes of lightnign, while I'm still in my tree. But I guess the Capitol is only trying to scare us, because they don't kill us. After all, I hear that lighning deaths are not really entertaining, but I find it hard to watch people die for fun. In fact, it's completely impossible, for someone like me. I don't like rebellions, but I like the Hunger Games less. Why don't they just make up their mind?

I think about Sarah, off in the woods, speaking with those rebels. Are they alright? Have they been caught for their actions. I think about them, as I quickly shove my stuff into my bag. If I'm lucky, I can find a clearing, without a lake, and maybe a cave to take cover from the storm. I don't need to be soaked. It's nothign good, unless you're home. But I have to remind myself I'm not home, I will never be home.

"Are you, are you" I sing, climbing down, but not loudly "Coming too the tree, where they strung up a man they say murdered three"

I'm sure it's not too loud, or they might recognize it. Sarah sings it all the time, back home, which to me, makes it a rebel song. And thinking of the lyrics, it is kind of going against them. With their cruelty. I guess that's the reason it's meant to be so bad. But I don't care, not really. I've known this song forever. It would be stupid to give it up now, for something so little, so stupid. I just can't believe it's true. All my life, my mother, she never told me it was like this. She said it was fine. It was nothing. But of course, like an idiot, I bought into it.

I tell myself this is no time for thinking those kinds of things. It's just not fair, the way this has been going on. I quickly scramble down the tree, and trip and fall to the ground, and hit my nose. It hurts, but I stand up. It's bleeding. I quickly wipe it up, and then realize I forgot my treatment cream. My hand yanks up, but there's nothing to grab.

Suddenly, I feel my hair stand up. No! This can't be happening! As soon as I get a sponsored gift, this is what happens. I quickly boost myself up, desperate, and grab it, and pull it down with me as I fall to the ground. Clang.

I then quickly get up, and start to run, but it hits the tree right as I'm leaving. I'm blown to the ground, and the cream spills all over the back of my head. Not all of it, but most of it. I shout out. NO!

I then remain there, for a second. Wow. They must really hate me for being alive, because they're punishing me, for nothing at all. I then get up, slowly and carefully. The sky is even darker, and for a second, I feel so much misery, I just wish I could curl up here, and go home. Just go home, where Mom and Dad are.

I force myself not to cry. It's not all over. My hair is greasy, from wasted cream. I immediately reach up, and feel the cream, entering my cut hands. It stings, but I used this cream, to get to my legs, to heal them, so I guess it's use, is almost over. But now, half the thing will be wasted, on my sleeping bag tonight. Sleeping bag! I suddenly gasp, and look up! No!

I then begin to climb up the tree frantically. I left it in there! But when I look inside, it's blown to bits, infact, the bits enter my face. I look down, unhappily. Completely side tracker.

Well, so much for the Games. I lost my tent, half of my treatment cream. I guses that's enough of a loss. But I have my backpack, my food, for a while at least,and one bottle of water. If I can find a stream, and quickly refill it, then it will be good.

Nothing to me, is really luck now. I'm wandering throught something broken, and it's just barely begun the day. Well, I guess the night will bring worse things. But without a sleeping bag. I shake my head. That's something I should've thought of. What will keep me warm? Will my sponsors bring me another one? Who knows, or even cares. Haymitch knows I have no chance to win, and that's why he's holding up the gifts. Because I have no chance.

I shouldn't blame him, I know, and I probably wouldn't, if I were home, at home, watching this on TV. But my Mom and Dad have me and Monique in the back, while they watch, and sometimes, I think I could hear them scream, I guess they saw something gruesome. They told me, that last year, was very gruesome, and that I should be careful this year. Well, I've already broken that promise, what's the next?

**Kiy Everblossom:**

Will the night ever end? I look through the top, and all I see, is a desperately cold, and dark night. Not pitch black, but something lighter, I guess. I can hear Mara sleeping next to me, tossing and turning. I have all night, because the minute I feel asleep, I woke up screaming, but no one was there to help me.

I then sit up, and wipe my nose, which is running from having no blanket at all this night. I guess it's better than my delusional cold, but I feel awful. Dizzy and light-headed. Two bad things, when I'm supposed to be killing. I find my bow and arrows, by reaching out my hand to the right, and my fingers wrap around them.

For a second, I don't know where I am. In the Hunger Games, but not down in the valley? Then it comes to me. The feast. When Mara and I pushed that girl into the nettles. When we ran for it, when we almost got struck. All of that, would be enough to overwhelm me, if I was weak. But no matter how easy it seems for me to give away, I'm not.

"Where you going?" asks a drowsy voice behind me.

I nearly jump out of my clothes, when I see Mara, perched on her elbow.

I shrug.

"Nowhere, just out to eat" I tell her "I'm starving, did you remember to bring your game?"

"Of course, it's right there" she says, cocking her head towards a bag of what seems like a bunch of legs a little ways from here.

"Oh" I say, opening the tent.

We don't exchange more words, but I watch as she comes out, her blonde hair in a frizzy mess. I can't help but smile, but I've never really been into looks, so it's not really making fun of her, or mocking her. It's more of a friendly tease.

"Nice haircut" I tell her.

She shrugs.

"I just can't seem to keep my hand away from the electric socket" she tells me.

I shrug, and then walk around our camp. It's small, and hidden, which is good, in case an, urm, attacker should intrude, and I think I can hear and see everything outside. Leave it to Mara to find one of the best places to hide, even back in the valley, wasn't as good as this though.

"You're not bad' I tell her.

"At what?" she asks, opening the bag of game, which smells disgusting.

"Finding hiding places" I then smile.

She doesn't say anything, but dumps the empty meat, onto her bag. I stumble backwards, and wrinkle my nose.

"Ew, can't you find anythign better?" I ask, looking up.

She shrugs.

"This is a survival Game Kiy. I have to" she then rips a leg apart.

I turn away.

"Whatever, I'm on watch" I mutter.

She only laughs humurously, and turns away, as though it's a big joke, although I have to admit, I do sound like a Capitol person, who would defininetly be disgusted. But how they call our looks disgusting, and then smile at the way we brutally kill each other. This thought, does not brighten my feelings about them. In fact, I could kill them, if I saw them. Tear away their eyes, so they can't see us anymore, and then leave this place, with all the tributes, and live at home. But I know that can never happen, and not just because of a dream I had last night.

"Sleep well?" she asks me, obviously seeing the blackness under my eyes.

"Not sure, you seem to have a nice beauty sleep" I tell her.

"Here" she says, handing me what looks like the leg of an animal, and seeing my expression "Well it's just meat!"

"And how was it cooked?" I ask her, almost gagging.

She shakes her head.

"It's fine to eat it like that, my god" she then turns away.

I look at it, not wanting to touch anything about it. It's boniness. But it occurs to me, that I'm acting like a stupid snob. That won't appear well in front of the cameras, or in front of anything. Not home, certainly, where we've been taught to survive on this kind of food. I sigh.

"Sorry" I mutter to her.

She looks up.

"Sorry about what?"

"For being rude and a brat" I tell her, barely audible.

"What?"

"Never mind" I say louder, and she doesn't interfere.

"If you don't like it, I understand" she tells me "I mean-"

"I'm fine Mara" I tell her, a little coldly.

She hardly responds, and pops the wolf leg, I'm guessing that's what it is, into her mouth. I do the same, and chew, spitting out the bone, disgusted. She only laughs.

"No need for that Kiy" she tells me "Just don't eat the middle part"

That is mocking, so I stand up, and go inside the tent, no words, no anger, just a little way of saying, that I've had enough. I then close it, and sit down, eating only the sides, as Mara said, but not caring. This allianceship is going nowhere. But maybe I can hold it to the final five. Then, I'll decide who wins. I can call it off, and walk away, but what would that mean? It would mean one less person to care about. But it would also mean one less person to talk to, to help out, the be entertained with. I guess either way, it's a dead end.

**Aaron Dait:**

I could barely sleep tonight, because I know he's done it. President Snow. He's killed Rachel, maybe even my family. What does he want from me? Did he think I was rebelling? Well, I was, but I meant no absolute harm? Besides, he's the cruel one, not me. He would've killed Lili and Gary, killed Nate, who died anyway. He would've grabbed that girl Bea when she was falling, only to torture her, and throw her in. My hate for him grows, and my complete want to make him seem stupid, does too.

A little spark, that's what they need. I thought losing Rachel, would completely blow me off, but it didn't, instead, I went limp. Because I knew, I couldn't save her, not even if I had tried. Rachel. Quiet, beautiful Rachel. Who was very kind to me always. Who I usually underestimated. And this is how we both pay for my actions. Me losing Rachel, and Lili. Both of them. Back and forth.

I try to think about it. If I had died, instead of Lili, would this still have happened? No. Maybe, if I died, he would leave them alone, not kill them. Who knows when the next letter will come? Destroying me completely. I didn't know, but now I know. There's nothign he won't do, to kill me, or break me. He wants to show the rebels, if there are any, that we're not worth him. I would kill him, if it ever came down to me and him, I would kill him, above anything, if it was the last thing I would do. If I could die, painfully and slowly, to see that we have rights, then I would. But right now, I'm exactly where they were before, right here, right now.

I quickly warm myself, and pop some food into my mouth, savoring the taste. This is not somethign I should be doing. I should be broken, crying, completely rageful, killing, and bashing brains out! But I'm not. I'm eating, and warming up, like what I would do, if nothign had happened. Can they tell I'm waiting for the pain?

Yet somehow, this doesn't seem real. They must be having the interviews! And why would they kill Rachel without it? But of course, I know that somehow, this doesn't fit anything, this must be a joke. Maybe that's what's keeping up the grief, the fact that I think, it's still a joke. But President Snow, was never one for jokes. Only trickery.

But then how would they have the picture of Rachel? What would she tell me, if I could have her next to me. What will be our next twist? All this, is registering in my mind. I just want to go home now, check on Rachel. Surely, she will be there, smliing at me, as though nothing has happened. Nelly will congratulate me, and pat my back. Mom, well, she'll hug me, and Dad will nod. That's if I win, which with Snow, will never happen. Unless...

He means to break me, then I could win. Go home, be with my friends and family for a week, and watch them die live. Painfully and slowly. I guess that's his plan, if he wants me to win. Either way, it's a dead end. By winning, I'm carrying out a debt, that I owe, to a man, who could've spent half of this money, on something better, than this alliance.

So go ahead and win, but face the death of my family. I guess it's that or that. Snow did originally come up with this choice. But then it hits me, like a crack. Supose Snow sent the food, and made it seem like Gary's dad did?

I just stand there, stuck for a moment. That's not true, it couldn't be. But with Snow, I can't say I'm surprised. Instead, I just sit there, imagining all the reasons, why on Earth, this would happen. I'm sure other tributes have rebelled before. Haymitch Abernathy, except that wasn't rebel, that was live saving. He saved his own life. He was the last one left. Why did he do that? I don't get it, but of course, like usual, I can't say I'm surprised. Because Snow's evil actions could never surprise anyone, not if you're smart.

I look down. I can't be sure, but of course, he would. It does sound like him. Snake-like. Hateful. That's our good President Snow for us. Now I should know what I should do. Don't plan to win. But if I do, I guess I can be thankful. I will thank, if I win, both Lili and Gary's parents, no matter what the cost. If I win, Snow can't kill me. He'll kill anyone I'm used too. But how? He's already killed Rachel, sure enough, and maybe my family. But I don't know that. I'll never know, unless I go home. That's all I can feel now.

I kick the ground. Forget this. He won't convince me to win, or lose. I can't let him do that, because I know, he'll just break me either way. I have to do, what I can do by myself. Don't try to lose. Don't try to win. It's all a waste of time, because either way, he's watchign me. I should've known it a long time ago, as soon as I walked into that Gamemakers Sessions. I should've played it well, and he wouldn't have been all on me, and Rachel, well, she would still be alive.

I then duck my head, holding in tears. She can't be dead. Not after everything, he would go and kill her. I don't believe it. I just very simply don't. It's like Lili dying. Maybe even worse. I've known Rachel for most of my life. And if Snow killed her, then I can see, exactly what he's trying to do.

**Aria Charin:**

I guess if this is the way things are going to go, these Hunger Games are going to be pretty hard. I sit down, in front of the lake, waiting for the lightning. Why I do this, I don't know. It's like waiting for death, except I know, that the only reason the Gamemakers would strike us, is to wound us, for more bloody fights. They just love that stuff.

The hate I feel for them, is so extreme, I can hardly control it. For making me this, for making me that. I don't even see why we need the Hunger Games. It's more like convincing us to rebel. Which I would, if I didn't put my siblings in danger. But of course, if they already did the Interviews, that is enouigh for me, I guess.

But of course, as much as I hate them, and want to show them, that I'm a person, I have to think of my family first. And my friend too. They will likely be alright right now. But if I rebelled, and then died, or even lived, they would kill them all, every last bit of them. I know that. My father told me before, when I was about eight. I was so little. I didn't understand. But now I do.

I pop a piece of bread into my mouth, and wonder how it tastes so good, after all of this. I don't think I'm shining anymore. In fact, my hair is no longer crimped, like my stylist told me. It's curly. But I shouldn't really care. I've never cared about what I looked like, and less now. The Hunger Games is like my redemption, I keep on thinking, keep on remembering, all those days, which seemed so much better.

I can hardly remember the days, when my Daddy didn't drink. I was six, my siblings were hardly on this Earth, and some weren't. But I remember every bit. How he used to laugh, and hold us in one arm. Chrissy, who was so little. Only three. Michael was just born. I remember seeing Mom's big stomach, how she laughed. It was so recently, that I was taken away from my family, but it seems so long ago, all those memories.

It's as if I'm in the bloodbath again, running for my life, quite clean, but so much more scared. I would trade it in fear, for dirtiness. I can't be fearful, no one can afford to. It never helped anyone, not when I was poor, or running through the Cornucopia, dodging arrows. All of it was the same too me, except I'm now in the worse hell.

I wonder about the other tributes. Have they been through as much as me? Chased by mutts, reeled in by jabberjays. Watched a boy get a beak stuck in his throat. Running for my life, being pushed in needelike plants. Well, you'd think that I would have enough. The truth is, I have had enough, after all this time, but I can't let on, because I know, that the more trouble I get into, the more sponsors I get, but I seemingly have none.

Suddely, I feel it. I stand up, and my hand travels to my knife. But it's gone. My hair flies into the air, like a bird, soaring through the sky. And then, I grab my backpack, and whatever I find in the dirt, and run for it, my arrows bouncing behind me, and I fall to the ground, as the explosion ripples around. What kind of lightning bolts are these? Are they meant to kill us? Destroy us? This is blocked out by the horrific feeling, of dying slowly.

But I know I'm not dying, the minute it goes away. I roll on my back, and let out a huge breath. What is going on? Are they trying to kill us? Or only wound the ones that they don't like, so we'll be found by the Careers, and die a slow bloody death. I guess that's their plan. But what haven't I done for this? I don't understand. I was going to kill Nate? I suffered being pushed in thorns! And now, they're thinking that I deserve to die!

I slam my fist onto the ground, in frusteration, and try not to cry. It wouldn't be good, for anyone to know how broken, and down I am, especially not here. Not my siblings. Do they know about my siblings? I don't know. I think about it. My siblings. My poor helpless ones. But Brian will take care of them, they must be alive. They should be. I haven't rebelled. The worst thing I had done, was simply to allow the birds to kill Nate, but that was bloody, right?

My hate for the Capitol, grows immensely in a few seconds. And all they did to me, comes back. They took away my father. Sent us to the community home, where their operators beat us. They made me scrounge for food myself, instead of feeding us, because they were rather interesetered in their hair, and clothes. I worked hard, they were sitting in front of the mirror, from the time I went, to the time I came back, in the evening, and they hit me, and laughed, if I stayed out too late, and took away the food I earned! And ate it themselves! And then! They had both Brian and I in the Games. Who could've been more cruel than the fucking Capitol! I don't care if I cuss, but I willl. If I lost Brian, I would lose my siblings too.

And now, they try to kill me. See how virtuous the Capitol is now!

**Mara Mason:**

"Kiy?" I ask, knocking on the tent "Come out"

"Forget it" she snaps in response.

I finally sit down. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mocking. It was only a joke though. I don't see how people can take it so seriously, especially around here. I sit down, and throw the near-empty raw bone away, into the forest, where some animal can find it, and maybe I can hunt it. I was lucky, to get a good partner, who knows plants, so that we can both eat well, without being concerned which is good, and which is bad. Kiy has taught me quite a bit, but now, she won't even speak to me, so I finally shove my hands into my pockets, and punch the door.

"Kiy!" I shout "You really need to come out. It was just a joke! I wasn't making fun of you!" and then a horrible thought hits me.

Suppose she wants to break off the alliance? Great. Just perfect. I guess I can go to that girl from 10, and ask her to be allies. And she would kill me on spot. I know that, for sure. But losing Kiy as an ally, it would very hard. I mean, we've been together for the entire Games, and it would be imaginable.

"Why?" she asks, opening to tent "Why are you so concerned? If you were concerned enough before, you wouldn't have said that" she then sits down "It's bad enough to be here"

I don't say anything. It's weird, fighting someone, that you don't really know well. I mean, we've been allies for about eight days, I guess. That's a little over a week. How much longer can we be here? LLast year, was around two weeks, until a sake brutally ate them all. It's disgusting to think of that. He even ate a helpless little twelve year-old! And I could hear cheering in the background! Goddamn them, as long as they live, because their cruelty, will really have no end.

"How much longer, do you think?" she asks me.

"Until what?"

"Until we split up?" she tells me.

I look down. I don't want to talk about this. But there's only so many alliances out there, in so little time, so I look up again.

"It's nothing" I tell her "How about at the top six?

She nods.

"Might as well do that. I don't want to end up, with just us to" her voice is stuffy.

"I guess so" I say "But anything can happen Kiy. Where we're hiding, anything at all"

She gets up.

"Then why don't we move?"

"No" I tell her "Too long, and everyone is likely recovered. We can hide anywhere, and the unthinkable would happen. After all, think of when we were down there, we had to freaking dance and play games to keep warm! Think of how stupid we seemed to the audience!"

She nods.

"Whatever" she says, pulling the flaps apart of the tent "But it won't be my fault, if we're attacked.

"And when did fault matter?" I ask, but she's already went in.

I then sigh, and sit down. And for the first time, release my hair, which comes out in waves. I haven't brushed it, since I've been in the Capitol. Over a week ago, and I don't know, if I will ever brush it again, I know that. I rock back and forth on the log, my knife at my side, when a crack, brings me from my daydream. I jerk up, and my hand travels once again to my knife. A bear.

I stay still for a second. I don't have anything, besides my knife. I could never kill it, and I'm sure Kiy won't be obliged to open up. But maybe, if I leave it alone, it'll leave me alone. Of course not, this is the Capitol, and these are the Hunger Games, nothing is normal.

It's red eyes turn on me. Red, as, as fire. I look into them, curious, and it looks at me, as if deciphering, how good I would make as a meal, and then, it leans back, and I know it's not streching.

"Kiy!" I suddenly shout, in agony, reaching for the tent "Open up!"

"Why?" I can hear her ask.

"Op-" but I'm cut off my the feeling, and sound of his roar "Open!"

She unzips the door, but just enough to see the creature, jumping on me. She suddenly, agonized as well, grabs my hand, and tries to pull me in. But the hole is too small. It's teeth, clamps around my legs. I let out a howl, and the unbelievable pain, washes through me. It then clamps higher, at my shin. Kiy's working desperately on the flap, but the bear, tries to tear me apart, tries to win me back.

"Kiy!" I whimper.

She then, almost in tears, pulls again, but the bear doesn't let go.

"I'm sorry Mara!" she shouts, letting me go!

"No!" I shout, as the bear, angrily, tears at my leg again. It almost comes off. I scream in pain. Not caring who hears. I then struggle, like a mad girl, as it tugs again. My leg is coming off, that's all I'm aware of.

"Kiy!" I shout again.

It then stops at my leg, and lunges for my throat. I try to move, but it has me pinned. I brace myself, for the end, when right when it's teeth, are at my throat, it suddenly jerks upwards. Kiy is there, holding spear, the bear already has an arrow in it's back, and she stabs it again. The beast falls over, straight on me, as I wait, for myself to die.

"Mara!" she cries, trying to lift it.

I push it a little, but hardly a few inches off me. But her expression tells me, that I might be stuck here forever.

**Bea Nuova:**

"I wish I knew where that came from" Abe mutters, under his breath as the screams cease.

"Why?" I ask, stuffing cheese in my mouth.

He sharpens his knife in answer.

"Why would you want to kill them?" I ask him, a little more than horrified.

"What do you mean?" he looks up at me "These are the Hunger Games Bea, you can't trust anyone"

I shrug.

"Well, they were obviously screaming for a reason. If you ask me, I'd avoid that place at all costs"

"Well I heard no cannon" he responds "So they must be still alive, that means that they are alright"

I just roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't depend on it. It could mean, that there are more around. Or maybe the cannons happened through the screaming."

He laughs.

"You are very naive" he tells me.

I shrug.

"Nothing completely wrong with it"

"Sure, maybe home, but not here" he then throws down his knife.

I sit down, my head nestled on my hand, just feeling the life around me. This may be the arena, but there is so much life, it's hard to imagine anything else. Well, home had more humans than animals, but once in a while, a squirrel would pop up, and everyone would adore it. We had lots of pidgeons, and horses. Those were the two main animals at home. Never rode a horse. Not enough money. The horse-riding, was for the rich people, and while I was middle-class, that's not much where we live. We still don't have a good TV, or at least in Capitol sense. It's very tiny, but very clean, and the graphics, as they call them, are quite alright. Clare always comes to our house, to watch it.

"How long has it been, since we've had a victor?" I ask Abe.

He shrugs.

"I guess it was a few years ago, the sixty-second Hunger Games, yes, that's the one"

"Do you think we'll have a victor this year?" I ask kind of shyly, knowing that if my District does have a winner, it will be him.

"Hmmm" he says "Maybe, if one of us could outlast the others, I think it could work, but I don't know" his voice is kind in a minor tone, so I don't say anything else.

I just sit there, wondering what it would be like to be victor. I don't want to daydream for long, but now, it's just fine. I don't need any disappointments, if Abe dies, and I'm all alone, in these woods, dead at night. No protection. To me, nothing is protection though. In other Districts, I guess you learn pretty useful stuff. In ours, it's only if you work in the factories, and my Dad told me I didn't need to, because I would always be home, all the time, and he wanted me to enjoy myself. Well I did, when I had the chance.

It's amazing I never thought of a boyfriend, but I guess it's better this way, because then, that would be one less person to say good-bye to. But I know a few of them, had boyfriends or girlfriends. I think that Loewen girl did have one. I saw the replay of the reapings on TV, so I saw some things. I think Loewen was holding hands with someone else. But of course, when was my judgment ever right?

I sit down, humming and whistling. It's like a love song, that Dad used to sing to me, when I was a little kid. Abe then stands up.

"Wanna do anything today?" he asks me.

I look up at the sky, fearfully. The lightning bolt, has already struck in several places, so I think going inside will work.

"Let's go the cave to eat" I say, shoving the cheese in my pocket.

"Alright" he says "Help me move it"

I pick up one side of the tent, but it doesn't seem to be much help. I bet it's going to rain like this, for at least two more days. If the Gamemakers finds something good, they'll be able to use it more a few days, so moving our stuff, won't be a waste. It turns out, that I'm not much help to him, so he tells me, to bring in the food. I pick it up, and mount it on my shoulders, and then follow him, who's already got it placed.

"Hand it up here" he tells me, and his hands reach out from behind it.

I then place it in his hands, and go outside. I get our two backpacks, and sling both of them, over each shoulder. And without effor, I climb back into the cave, where Abe is waiting.

"Taking long enough sweetheart?" he asks me, as I hand them over.

. We have our sleeping bags, Abe's knife, my knife, and I think that's all we need. I climb inside, and Abe helps me up, but I only look back once, to see the descending lightning bolt, right on the cave.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

And suddenly, her hands loosen against mine, an with a look of completely surprise, and fear she falls backwards. The lightning lands with a terryingingly large BOOM! I then am thrown to the side, as if an earthquake has taken over. Two more lightning bolts, crash into the cave. I grab onto the tent for balance, but it doesn't allow me to move. The tent falls over, bringing all our stuff with it. Well, i guess our medical treatment, will be spilled all over.

I look up, as the lightning bolts clear away. That was quick, but it has done enough damage. I stay down, for the sake, of being stuck again, and if we are, I don't want to be the one to get hurt. Bea.

I then jerk up, hoping that the Gamemakers will finally have some pity.

"Bea?" I ask.

No stir, no movement. I then grab my knife, which is waiting on the ceiling for me. How it got stuck up there, I will never know, but it doesn't matter.

"Bea?" I ask.

What happened? I didn't hear a cannon, but I am nonetheless worried. A fall, like that, when you were already halfway up the ledge, on hard cold rock, is nothing good. And sharp rock too. I shudder, and then slowly, I reach towards the edge of the climbing rock, as I call it. It's about eight feet down, which is a pretty big fall, for a girl, who is so short. She was about four feet off the ground, and then, she fell.

"Bea?" I ask again, my foot slipping on the first try.

Suddenly, I'm tumbling down, but unlike the lovely Bea, I don't fall on the rock, or at least, not so hard, because the tent was stuck between the walls, and I fall onto it, and then, it quietly slips down. and I land, with a small thump. I can see her shape underneath, so I get up. It takes some effort, in order to get off, because the tent is so bumpy, within this cave. I then move off it.

"Can you hear me?" I ask.

No answer. I then, in panic, lift the tent, and see her lying there, blood trickling from her mouth, Bea.

I just stare for a moment, before I can wonder if she's dead or alive. She's on her side, which means her temple must've hit the rock instead of her head. I know that's the one place in your skull, which is almost holy. If you break it, you die immediately, or that's what I've been taught back home. Just because I'm poor, doesn't mean I didn't have an education.

I cover her mouth, to feel if there's any breath. None. Underneath her nose, not that I can feel. I then lean over, and place my head, against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. It's very awkward, but I guess it has to be done. I can feel a faint heartbeat. So faint, it hardly feels there, but it is, and I guess I should be lucky.

"Oh my god" I whisper turning away.

That lightning bolt could've struck her, in a way. Or it was just the fall. I remember falling off a tree when I was little, and it downright stopped my heartbeat for a moment. I think the same thing is with Bea, but how am I going to get her up there?

Well, I may be a boy, but it doesn't take much time, to realize I'm very weak for one, because carrying Bea, even with two arms, isn't enough to lift her up a foot. I don't want to do this, but I guess as long as she's unconscious, it might as well happen. I try to lift her over my head, but still no luck, the thing is so large, it could take years, so finally I give up. she can rest there, for the rest of eternity, because I can't do it. So I decide, that I might as well, do the tent, and then, maybe try again. But then, another lightning bolt might come, and I guess I will just have to do without an ally.

I've seen people who lost their allies. Some have gone mad, some don't talk to other people. It's creepy, how hard they can try, but they can never make it. But, I guess that's life, in a sort of way, that I'll never really get to figure out. I then pick up the tent, and push it upwards just like I did earlier. It would be easier with two people, one on top, pulling it up, one on the bottom, pushing it up. Either way, it would be equal work.

I grunt as I push it up, because it likely has everything in it, from this, to that. Our sleeping bags, and whatever else Bea managed to put in there. I then hoist it on my shoulders, and push it up, until I can't any longer, and then, I let go of it. Before it falls, I jump to the top, and catch it, and pull it up again. It comes up quickly, but I can still see her broken shape below. It's like a dead person, lying on their side, their hand tossed sideways carelessly, and the other hand, rolling off the side of her coat.

I guess there's some things, you just have a give a chance with. I hop down, completely ready for anything, and I pull her hand. I guess it has go this way. It's like climbing a wall, with having to hold two hundred pound weights, which is virtually impossible, but like the tent, I push her upwards, leaning her side, against the wall, and I do it again, until it reaches the top, and then shove her over. Good, done. Who said jobs like this were clean?

**Caluenda Bates:**

We walk along the jungle, Conner and I. I've turned to hate him in the last hour and a half, but can't bring myself to say it. After all, the Career pack has never been close. It will be easy to turn on him, when we're the final two. Just take him out with a mace, easy as hell. He has a bow an arrow of course, but I don't care if it's fair or not, this is real life, not the stupid allies he's had before. I troop before him, because he's too goddamned slow to do it himself. Leading takes skill, which I know he lacks.

"Any little kills?" he asks me, annoyed.

I turn around, and turn on him immediately.

"It's the fucking final nine Conner!" I shout "Get over it, there's only so many people you can kill"

"There's Reyce" he mutters.

"Who the hell is Reyce?"

"Little kid in the pack"

I remember him, the little kit that Conner tried to shoot, but those girls stopped him. Guess they don't like injustice. But that was their fault, because he left, and stole a backpack even! I would've killed him without thinking, and now that I'm in the Games, I'll kill him the first chance I get, I guess that's our priority, both Conner and I. That's the only thing, that we share in common.

"I guess we can start at that" I tell him, and he grins.

"Well, I guess we got ourselves a sugar top princess"

My outfit is still black, I'm guessing due to the fact, that it's cold and winter. They already told me about this. That this bodysuit would keep me either warm or cold, depending on the weather. That I could have any weapon that I desired. That my odds of winning, could be higher than others. And I camouflaged at night. The only deal was, that I was about as hard to find as a prowling bear at day. I guess that's fine. After all, now I'm prepared. And they don't know me, they know Connner. There's a good chance, they'll think of him as more of a threat, and shoot him.

I went through through everything the rest of them did. The Chariots, all by myself. I wore an armor suit of meal, which comes at skirt in my legs. And I had a sword, and nicely decorated helmet. I went through the interviews! And even the training. I trained with my mace and cross bows most of the time. But of course, I tried to pick up more skills. I guess only weapons are worth it, when fighting.

"Rest" he tells me, as he sits down.

I know it's just because he wants rest.

"Listen" I tell him, standing up "I don't want any shit about this, okay?"

"Right on sister" he tells me, mockingly.

I shake my head.

"We'll kill that little kid, and whoever gets in our way, but when I kill, you don't interfere!" I shout.

He shrugs.

"Fine by me"

I then sit down, thinking this a waste of my time, and take off the mask. I don't need it now, maybe later. I quickly chug down half of my water, realizing how truly thirsty I am. I then put it away.

"Break done" I announce.

He looks at me, surprised, and shakes his head.

"Hell no" he tells me "That was barely a few minutes"

"And?"

He doesn't answer, and picks up his pack. It's either my way, or he fight me, one on one, and he knows, that he can't win. I have a mace, he has a bow and arrow. I guess bow and arrows are fine, but I know, with my mace, things can be easier. Bow and arrows are much easier to dodge than bullets, because you can see them easily, but one swipe of my mace, can take out his face, right on time. So he only follow me, and I guess we're good like that.

I don't see why the Capitol let in bow and arrows this time around. I mean, they're very easy to kill with. You can hide, climb high in a tree, whatever, and then easilly shoot someone. It's not so easy with a mace, or a sword. You can throw it, but it doesn't do much damage. Well, it works better with a sword, or a spear, but it's easy to dodge, nonetheless. Besides, bow and arrows, they're usually not so bloody, so people don't like them. That's why they usually don't have them, but here? It's certainly better than nothing.

The trail is long, and tiring, but Conner told me, that it's the only trail he hasn't been on. I guess we'll try other ones some other time. But this is much better. I can easily get through, and there's no branches in the way. Conner also mentioned so many traps with trees, and I guess that's really all we could talk about, before we got annoyed with each other's presence.\

But I know he will be easy to kill, as soon as we find our last kill, I will turn on him, and take him out with my mace, just be ready, but of course, this could backfire. It would be just as easy, to shoot me on the spot. Maybe we'll find Reyce last, and I'll let him have the satisfaction of killing him, and before he's done, I'll kill him, I guess that's my stupid plan, but of course, it be much harder.

**Conner Sun:**

I don't know how this bitch is planning to kill me, but it's going to happen probably as soon as we make the last move. I know that. She could use me in so many different ways, but that would be hard. If Layla, and Jules were alive, they would know this right away, but we could easily all turn on her, and then turn on each other. It wouldn't be easy, of course, to kill the friendliest Career pack alive, but of course, it would work somewhat. I know I am heartless, but that's not my fault.

There's always been a reason, why I hated my father, because of what he did to me. He turned me into what I am today, ruthless, angry, a Career, and I'm aware of that, but I've never bothered to changed. Training, did not change me completely. It was all those beating, anger, and wounds, that turned me into what I am now today. If not, then I would've been exactly like Jules, brainwashed.

I guess my only humane act, was Santana, but that was so long ago, I can hardly remember. These things, Caluenda (because I dare not call her by her nickname) will never know, not as long as she lives. I've only had a certain soft spot for a few people, and it's really not much of something. It's hardly something to be called a feeling, because I've lost interest in "feelings" as far as I'm concerned.

"We'll take this trail" Caluenda tells me, pointing ahead "And then continue on for the rest of the day. I don't care where we go, as long as it's something"

Yep, as long as well manage to kill someone, especially Reyce. I wouldn't mind finding the little bastard now. Nope, in fact, that would be just great. Finally, some revenge, would be nice. I guess I haven't killed anyone lately. I almost killed the kid from 11, but the fucking golden thing, dragged us away, and he ran away, when I was still dazed, but I managed to get a nice scene of the battle, lots of blood.

It's like a flashback, when I see Jules, mad, and angry. Killing Layla, and Lili, both so ever easiliy. That boy from 11, mourning for a few seconds, and then pouncing on Jules. And if Jules was aware of that, he would've flattened that kid like a ragdoll. I also have him, on my revenge list, and if I'm on the one to kill him, that will be my revenge.

I kick the dirt, and walk ahead, I don't care if Cal complains. It feels wrong calling her by her nickname, or at least one I made up for her, but I don't care. I don't need to say her entire name when I speak. I don't even care about saying her name. I don't know why I'm like this, but I am, there's nothing I can do about it. If there was, I would've changed it long ago. Very long ago.

I wonder, if those tracker jackers were never there, would've Jules killed the people he killed? He would've killed that Lili girl, that's for sure, but who knows what he saw in Layla? Surely, he didn't recognize her, and took her as an enemy, but that hate in his eyes, that was unreal, that was something, beyond what I could've done. I think Jules could've beat us all, if his weakness didn't take over again.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" asks Caluenda, suddenly, turning around.

"No"

"Well, I'm sure there is"

"Why the hell are you always being so goddamned stupid?"

"We're the same Conner! I can tell you are thinking, because you're lagging"

Lagging? I don't care anymore, I turn away.

"Well, I would easily trade in your life, for my allies" I spit at her.

She raises her eyebrows.

"I guess that's just one more thing we share in common Conner" she says "It's better than sharing it with you, but get in reality, cause that wouldn't happen for shit"

She then turns away, and begins to walk. That makes all my fear or her, settle down. She's just like me, ruthless, a Career, even if she is quiet girl, she's still that ruthless girl. I remember what she said. I kill, and no one interferes. I guess she's one hell of a character, but that's as far as it will go. Suddenly, the rain automatically begins to pour down, starting with someone a bit soft, and then ending, with something so sharp, it seems to rip off our skin. But she doesn't stop, which wonderfully typical of her. She is one of those Careers, who just won't give up, no matter how bad the condition.

Me? Well, I don't give up either under hard conditions, unless it's deathly conditions, such as this. Lightning, so big, it could blow us to pieces. But I doubt the Gamemakers would like to lose their wonderful Career pack, so they don't strike us, like usual. We seem to get a free ticket, walking away from this, as it's nothing. I bet the others are having a bit of trouble.

But I don't care. I've known I was destined to win, the minute they called Austin's name at the reaping. It seemed so impossible, but it was, wasn't it? Would've I volunteered if he wasn't called? I guess so, but maybe someone else would get there before me, and I wouldn't be able to go in. They'll see. My hand reaches my bow and arrow, and releases it, in midair. I catch it once again, aim, and shoot it, straight into the tree. As a reminder, no one fucks with Conner Sun.

**Alright, like it? I'm sorry to PleaseUseAnotherName, for stealing your line. Just thought I'd acknowledge that. He said the same thing, except with his bloodthirsty and ruthless character, Alessandra Rizzo, which made me take forever to finally like her! Yeah, I loved that story. Anyway, I just thought that I'd tell you about a little something, I call pictures. Remember what I said I wanted to draw pictures of your tribute? Well... I did! And I have a deviantart account, under the same name. So I may release it! But it might take awhile. And yes, I'm doing all the tributes. They aren't good pictures, really, because I suck at drawing, sorta, but I did try, on most of them. So please, when I release the links, check it out. Anyway, yeah. Thanks!  
><strong>

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $7.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $42.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:**_ This if from this chapter, and the last: _Who did Aaron get a picture of, and what was happening in it?

**ONLY PMING **


	36. Don't Dream

**Hey! Sorry for the slowness, I wrote the entire thing this morning, but I've been writing my other stories as well, so please forgive me. Anyway, here's the night. One person dies tomorrow, and you can guess who it will be. If you get it right, you can get six sponsor points, and three sponsor points for the question below, so yeah. Anyway, I'll release another list, of the dead, and so far, what every tribute is going through, so here's the chapter!**

**Reyce Ansilen:**

The night has fallen, and I guess I'm alright, when the sensation, of hiding under a rock, away from that tree, which I was almost struck. The soft pitter pat of the rain, seems like a lullaby to me, just back and forth. Like teardrops, from all the generations of the Hunger Games. I wonder what it was like the first Hunger Games. Were there allies? Was there a Career pack? How long did it last? But my mother and father never got to see that, so what was the chance I would ever have known?

I quickly eat, some of the last bits of boot, two pieces of beef, at least ten berries, two slices of cheese, and one pack of peanuts. I used to have so much more, but I guess I grew kind of tired of having nothing to eat, so I just ate it up. I can't say I wish I hadn't left the Career pack, because as soon as Layla died, he would've killed my anyway, so maybe I am better off here. I feel a rush of adrenaline, as I realize, that the Games, may be coming to a close. I don't know when and why, I just know it will happen, and when it does, I best be ready.

If I start making a plan, it might fail later. But who said anything about just one plan? It would be hard to know. I'm not the stealing type, but I guess I could find some food. I can't rely on my sponsors all the time, even though, I've seen them help me a ton. Haymitch has been helping me, and I guess I've been either too blind, or too stupid to know it. It was his gift, that lead me out of my cave, that lead me onto the trail again, so that I wouldn't starve to death. And it healed my wounds as welll.

It's because he knew there was going to be a feast, and he wanted me to go there. I caught up a knife or two, and a little backpack, meant for me, but it only help medical supplies, and collection of knives and pickaxes. I think there was something done in there. I can kill anyone, but I'm not really good with a knife. I mean, I'm average, partly because I only trained with it in training. I know I'm no threat right now. Just a helpless little child in the forest, lost, alone, but I can be.

Maybe if I got more food, that could be a start. Being alone has an advantage, and a disadvantage. All the time. I can have whatever I want, eat whatever I want, with no one except Haymitch to criticize me, but I"ll be too far away to hear it. And of course, maybe I can travel quicker, and more effectively, without worrying about a partner. But then again, a partner might have more food on them. They would criticize me, and I would have to share my food. They would have protection, but I would have to slow down for them, or they would have to slow down for me.

So I guess that's all I can think of. An ally would be good. It sure would, and I know that. But of course, there are ups and downs. And while I haven't good a real plan, I better think up one fast, .because I know there's no allying up now. The only thing they'll want to do, is to kill me.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

She shivers underneath her blanket, and even with all the bandages I put, I know she might not last the night. I try not to cry. How could've I been stupid? Hurt over a fucking peice of leg! But I was, and now I'll pay the price. e without an ally, or be with an injured one.

"Mara?" I ask, trying to hold back tears "Mara?"

Her eyes barely open. They're so pale now, it would be very hard to really get to see them. I dab at her face with water, just as she did, when I had fainted from the heat. This is much worse. If only I had come to her aid earlier. It would have been so much better. I wish I had now. I would do anything to go back, and do this.

I thought, I could have the strength to kill her, if it came down to the both of us. I would be blameless. We would both be blameless, although I know in reality, that she has no chance against me, unless I'm disarmed. Then she would. But if I was disarmed, that would mean she would be too. And why am I thinking about this?

The leg is not good, in fact, I don't think it will stay there. I look up, away from her, when she still coughs up blood. I would kill the Capitol, or kill myself. I owe her, I owe her a ton. I would've died. I know it. and it's my fault too. But I can't tell her this. I don't want to upset her.

"Mara" I say soothingly "Just... just calm down, okay?"

She only coughs in answer, and her eyes find mine, I look down, guilty, guilty with her murder, for what I did to her.

"It's okay Mara, I'm sure it will be fine" I say brightly, although I know it isn't true.

She shakes her head. I know she knows, I just don't want to admit it. That she'll die anyway, and there's nothing I can do about it. Unless, she can outlast the others. And maybe, to pay her pack, I would've died instead. No. What am I thinking? To go kill myself. I turn around. I don't know. I guess I'll stop the blood flow in the meantime, and I guess. Well, I guess if I die, at least she'll have a good hiding spot.

I think of that sneak from 10, Aria. She'll find us, no doubt. I've been screaming, and crying and grunting all day, and now, my face is sticky, with warm, and wet blood, and I don't care, who sees or hears. I'm going to help my ally. I'm one of those people, who finds it essential to pay back debts, and I am, by trying to keep her alive, my friend, my ally.

It's not like I don't hold the Capitol responsible, because it was their bear, but if I had allowed Mara in, then we could've faced it together. So we're both at blame, I can say that. The Capitol and I. And we both owe a debt, except I'll pay mine, through whatever I can. If Mara dies, i have to win. If she lives, she must win. I don't know, if I should hope that she dies, when I know it's my fault. At least, mostly mine.

**Aaron Dait:**

No deaths, I can't say that's good, or bad. But I know, as soon as the anthem plays. I guess the Gamemakers are out of ideas on this, so they're brainstorming something. I can't say this is going to be as unforgettable as the last Hunger Games, but of course, it'll be somewhere on the list. But it can go very far, since there's been at least sixty-seven other Games.

I wonder why we haven't rebelled. I mean, haven't we had enough of them killing our children and humiliating us? I guess I can't say much, because I know, it's just that way. And I'm in the Games too, so I'm also a peice as well. Nine left, I guess, still. The Career pack, is once again a pack, of two people. Smaller, and somewhat less dangerous, I can say, but the main one seems quite bloodthirsty. I have this habit, of not underestimating my tributes, but I know, that overestimating, won't do as well.

I know the Career pack as weaknesses, their lack of true security, when they had at least four people in the pack, they had an entire group to defend them, and the guards, were usually more awake, and aware, because there was much more time to sleep. Here, they're up half the night, and no doubt that makes them tired, and that's easily a fact. And while Conner is eager to kill, and way he'll kill, I know, is despicable. I don't doubt, that some of the bloodiest deaths in these Games, were ones done by him.

I quietly wonder, what Lili would do. Sitting here, with this stuff in her lap, thinking about her opponents. It's a shame. It's more than a shame. I would've saved her, again and again without one regret. I remember seeing those tributes. Even Daisy, and Jules, waving from the other side of the river, side by side, even with the ones they had killed! I doubt it's real, in fact, the Capitol was only meaning to mock them, by making Jules laughing like the rest, when we haven't even seen him smile...

But I guess like usual, the Capitol will always look for ways to humiliate us, our allies. I think I saw Lili, pick a white rose, and throw it into the river, straight where I was sitting. Another reminder from Snow, that I'm beneath his control. I'm his slave, his servant. And I"ll do what he wants. And by killing Jules, I did that as well. And by letting Lili die... he's trying to break me. That's the thing. By overwhelming me. I'm just another tribute on this lot, but I'm someone he can use, to make the Games more exciting. We haven't had any secret connections, he's pretending like we did.

I guess the thing left to do, is to just stay here, find my way out of these Games, with hardly any blood on my hands. But go home to what? Could it be possible, that Snow has killed my family? Or is he just tricking me? Both seem completely possible, and equally alike. I guess I can say he's a clever sort, that President of ours, he knows how to screw up everyone's lives. Just enough so we can't go on. It's like poison. I lift the bottle, the clear bottle, out of my bag, and I throw it. A gift from Snow, is never good.

**Aria Charin:**

What they do know: I'm after them. What they don't know: I'm camping right outside their tent. Yes, that brilliant alliance, Kiy and Mara. I watched them, try to take down that bear. I would've killed them, but it was obvious, that Kiy was already prepared, she had her spear, is defense position, and I've seen her throw, she never misses, and her throw are so fast, she'd take me down easily.

But I watch them, like a stalker, as Kiy obviously tends to Mara's pain, and I can hear here either screaming, groaning, or moaning, They're kind of the same thing, but maybe a little different. I listen to them, placed against a tree, knife in hand. I wouldn't attack them now, because if I do, they would hear my footsteps, and then, Kiy would likely stab me, or shoot me, right before I could kill anyone, but if I waited until they were asleep... Yes, that could work. Then, I could take both of them out.

I have my bow and arrows on me, but I know they are useless. I don't even know how to use them. But I have them, and I'll use their sharp tips, to the best extent I an think of. Suppose I lost my knife? I could plunge at them, with my bow and arrow.

It occurs to me, that this might take forever, when you're tending to a friend. They might not go to bed for at least eight hours, if they're stupid enough, or they might stay up the entire night. Well, you can't stay up an entire night, without needing some sort of sleep, so that would give me time, to maybe go around a little, scan the perimeter, in my long, unfilled quest to know the arena by heart. The plains, however, are far away, and it would be impossible, to go down to them. Almost a day's hike down there, and God knows, how these two made it up here.

"Mara?" asks Kiy, as I can hardly, or can't make out her figure "Are you okay?"

Is she okay? It's all I can do to keep from laughing. She must be really worried, to ask such a stupid question. The girl's leg got mauled by a bear! How can she be okay?

"I'll go to sleep" says a very weak voice, very weakly.

"Ar-Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's too much" the voice answers.

It takes a while to figure out that belongs to Mara, and although it should be obvious, that voice is nothing like Mara's. It sounds like a strangled dog. Inside, I know feel hollow, as I realize what I am about to do. I'm about to kill, like I meant to with Nate Morgue, but instead, the jabberjays killed him. If he lived, I guess it would've ended in alliance, but no such luck, I suppose. I sit down, completely unsure of what to do.

I should kill them, get it over with. But then what? Steal their hiding place? Have my siblings watch me kill them? Would they be frightened? To scared to come near me when I came home? I've seen a victor last year, holding out her hands to her siblings, and they jerked away. I shudder. They can't do that, can they?

"If you're listening" I suddenly say out loud, but not loudly enough to hear them "I"m doing, what I have to do, to come home to you"

**Mara Mason:**

I groan again. The pain is unbelievable. If I had the chance, to either chose to live, or die, I would chose death, because I know, as long as I live, my leg, will never be the same. I know what the Capitol does. I remember, that almost everything in these Games, is fake. And they're laughing at me from there, laughing at my wounds.

I would kill them, I would kill them above anything else. It's all their fault! It's their fault I'm dying. The reason I want to go to sleep, is because I want no one to see me anymore, see the tears that run down my face. I don't want anyone to see. It would be hardly possible to see the, anywhere else, so why not cry into the dark?

It's all over. Kiy can try to keep my alive, all she wants, but I know it won't work. It will be much harder than that. I am wounded, my leg will never be the same it was before. I know, that it's all hopeless, in easy words. She can try, but she'll never do it, no matter how much she believes in herself. She has much more a chance to win, than I do. She is strong, she is fast. She is good with a spear, and archery. She has charm, she'll get the audience on her side. I bet most of the stuff was on her. I don't know, who really was the most popular. I thought the girls from 2,3, and 5 were pretty unforgettable. No one has ever danced on stage in the history of the Hunger Games.

The girl from 2, was very sweet, and very seductive, certainly not a common, or uncommon thing, but she made it quite unforgettable. Clever, the way she played it, and now she's dead. But I can guess, that she was very popular as well. The girl from 3, played it the sweet little girl, and people adore her. They did adore her. They always adore sweet innocents. But I know, that the girl was deadly. I saw her in the bloodbath. She tried to kill me. But I know, that Zoe did kill. She killed one of the twins from six. She told me, that she didn't really mean to, but she did.

I know I am only thinking about this to calm myself, keep myself from going crazy with the Games. I don't know what this will bring, whether it will bring death or riches, but only one of us can live, and I know, this time around, it won't be a Career. Our Career pack, is mostly gone. I won't win either, won't win. My leg, is coming off. It hurts so much, I'm crying without knowing it. Kiy is beside me, but turned away from, as though she thinks it's awkward, I understand. It is.

"Kiy?" I ask, reaching for something.

She gives me her hand, and holds on.

"It's fine Mara" she tells me, and her face appears into view "J-just get some sleep, okay?" she then smiles, and turns away, and lets go of my hand.

So now, it feels like I lay alone, with my eyes focused on the ceiling of our tent. Soon, it will become Kiy's. I close my eyes, and allow myself to drift away, because I know, that sleep, is a break. A long break, away from this hell.

**Bea Nuova:**

"Hey" says a voice, the second I wake up.

I blink my eyes a few times, before realizing where I truly am, here. I look around.

"Abe?" I ask, reaching out my hand, only to feel the soft fur of a coat.

"I'm here" he tells me.

I sit down up, and rub my eyes. My head is quite sore, and well, I'm very sore in general. Abe's face is in front of me. I can hardly see it, because of all the time we had spent outside, and reinforced me to get used to it, and now, I can no longer see in my darkvision.

"You alright?" he asks.

I nod.

"Of course I am" I say, blushing a little "What happened?"

"Something hit you, and you fainted" he explains.

"And-" I start my question but don't finish it, and he seems to know what I ask, and just shrugs.

"Sleep" he tells me.

I lie down, thinking about it. If I fainted, and we're on top of the cave, that means, that he must've carried me up here. I shouild be grateful, but of course, the only thing i feel is embarrassment. For being so weak, and having to be carried up here. Carried by a boy. I don't know why I feel so shy. This is the Hunger Games! But of course, I am his weak ally, so I can't say much. I look away.

"It's not much of a burden Bea" he tells me "I did it, because I wanted to"

"And why?" I ask, a bit upset "We'll have to kill each other in the end anyway"

He then looks down.

"After all this time Bea, I couldn't kill you, not without regretting the decision my entire life" he tells me, ina low voice.

I look at him curiously. Is this his big confession? He was going to leave me, I'm sure. I'm so weak, so helpless.

"I hope it doesn't come to the two of us" he tells me.

I nod.

" I-I couldn't kill you either Abe, I don't know. Maybe it's just all the adventures"

He shakes his head.

"Bea, we'll be fine. I promise you, as soon as the final five comes, we'll split fair and square, okay?"

I can't say I'm comforted my this, and I can't say he is either. It's a pain, to get used to the ally you have, to the point, where you protect each other, when you're supposed to kill each other. Is every game like this? Always about sacrifice? I couldn't kill myself, anymore than I can kill him. And both, means the end. I think of him, who's suffered so much, and seen so little. Well, seen much more than I have. He lifts his coat, and places it over me.

"You've been here all day, resting under a cold, wet cave, just trust me, you'll need it" he tells me, with a grin.

I nod, and the lie down, haunted by what we say today. He lies down a little ways from me, but not for long.

"I hate it here" I tell him "When we could've been friends back home, but now, we have to kill each other"

He shakes his head.

"I'm not killing you, if it comes down to you and me. I don't care if every camera is watching now, but I simply couldn't do it"

I nod.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

I guess I'm through being used as a puppet, and that's why I'm saying what I will. If I was left alone with Bea, it's true, I wouldn't be able to kill her. She's proved, to be the most helpless tribute out here, and that's for sure. I guess I'm turning quite hardcore against the Capitol, but I have always been against them, the second that roof collapsed on my brother and my mother. I remember that day so vividly, it's almost hard to think of anything else, at any time.

It was a normal day, and we were working in the factories as usual. The miserable factories, which anything could happen in them, and there was no firedrills, we were working all the time. They said firedrills were a waste of time. Then, suddenly, someone ran in, and shouted, and cried at the same time, that the other room was completely on fire.

They told us, to clean up before we left, and you can imagine, we weren't expecting this, so we began in a fury to clean up the large mess. They didn't even help us, they escaped Old Hill helped us. My brother and mother were nowhere to be seen. I could hear it though, the burning. It increased, in such little time. It took three minutes. to clean up, and no worked was allowed out, until the entire thing was cleaned. They even shoved children back in, when they tried to escape.

Soon enough, to flames broken into the room, and there was smoke. We tried to escape, but they wouldn't let us. Finally, the inspected the place, as if nothing was going on, and dismissed us. By this time, the entire room was up in flames. My father's hand found me, and pulled me away. I was terrifed, and followed him, but I was searching for mom, and my brother, when he pulled me through the door, and we were evacuating.

The entire place was on fire, things were falling. Fiery things. It was disgusting all of this. I called out for Mom, for my brother. They didn't answer, and I darted back in, but Dad caught me, I was struggling.

I could see them, coming my way. I shouted their name, but suddenly, the roof began to falter. I shouted again, and tried to run their aid. Dad went in, and tried to help them, but it turned out, that my little brother, he was stuck under a fallen table, and my mother was trying to get him out. My father began anxiously to pull on the table. The roof began to fall. I ran forward, trying to shout something. My dad saw me, tried to grab my mother and brother, and dived out, but their hands broken away, and roof collapsed on them.

About a month later, they were announced dead. My father's leg and arm were wounded. It hurt, to even look at him. It was so painful. Just the thought of it. But eventually later, as the years went by, I was able to hold my reaction, to a sigh, like now, but I can't let my father lose me again. It would be hard enough, to see me reaped, but to see my dead body in a wooden box, when I already have lost my mother and brother, would be too much.

**Caluenda Bates:**

I sit down, on the tree, lookout time. It's my night, or at least the first night on lookout. The horizon is decorated with stars. Amazing, how they can make such a bloody place, so full of stars. I know, and knew almost every tribute on this battlefield. I knew their skills, I knew they're ups and downs. Since I thought I was never going to come in, I decided to just with the Games. I memorized each face, each line, and each score. I know that Kiy Everblossom turned a 5, but is wonderfully skilled with a bow and arrow, and a spear. I know, that Reyce Ansilen, is the youngest, and has a score of 6, so while I doubt he's very strong, he can't be ignored either.

I could name almost every face, almost every feature on each face, because I remember seeing all of them, time to time, and from time to time, I noticed something special in a tribute. The way Lilith Adler could lie, has struck me. Her face, so believable, but I know it's all fake. No one from 3, would ever love the Capitol, or the Games, and I know Lili wasn't the type. I was sad to know she died. Se seemed very sensible. I remember the way, Daisy Sheen could charm, with her blonde hair, and natural beauty, but that was about it with her. She was a dumb blonde, and while I don't discriminate based on hair color, I know for a fact, that she disgraces all the blondes in the world.

I can remember, the complete confusion Jules showed over feelings. Like he never learned to feel. It's really that simple to know. I can see him, as a very interesting Career, and I can say, that he would've made a good addition to this pack, if he were still here. The way that girl Thalia, could laugh a lot, but be so able to kill. Her ability to kill, was definitely one of a kind. I remember that boy Abe, and how funny he seemed to the Capitol. How he caught their attention. Bea, and her weakness. It's a surprise she's still alive.

I remember Ambrose, his just awful personality. Unlike most of the Careers, he had nothing to redeem himself. He was just a stupid, evil bloodthirsty Career, and I can't help it if I think so. I'm glad he's dead, to be honest. I doubt he would make a good ally. No one could so easily stand him.

I remember all of them, and I was used to them, and sad when they died, well, most of them that is. I found the twin's death very tragic. But they stood no chance, against anything, but I don't feel, that they deserved that kind of thing. They should've separated themselves. That's my conclusion, but God knows why they didn't. And I can say, that all of them, they really did catch my attention, and my love. It's a shame, that we had such a good group this year. Truly amazing. You'd think it would never happen, but it did, and I'll have to respect it for that.

**Conner Sun:**

I lie down in my tent, face up. No luck today, no one to kill, but I swear, the first person I see next, is my victim. The sky is black, just like on the night I met Santana. Now, it feels as though we're all running for our lives, down a steep hill, tripping, falling, and hurting ourselves beyond repair. it seems like I'm the only one on my feet, smiling once again. Even Lenny can't catch up to me. It feels wrong, calling an enemy by their first name. I'll call her Bates. I can stomp her out like a worm, but I know, she'll be much harder against.

I have a bow and arrow, she has a mace. I can shoot far, she'll have to throw it, and maces, never make it that far. I know we both have weaknesses, but I am enough, to say that is not my problem, that's hers. No one would listen to me, of course. Couldn't they reap a weaker or more likeable tribute? The thing I want about my old pack, is that I would've died for any of them. I know it, even though I didn't show it. Did I like them? Sure. As far as allianceship goes, they were alright. Did I save them? More than once. And of course, now I"m the only one alive.

One dead because of her own ignorance, literally walking straight into a trap, when it was so obviously there. Thalia. With her spear, brave and bold. She would've been the leader, if I had died. Not Jules, he didn't know how to lead. Not Layla, she was too soft to lead. I never pictured any Careers like them, but that's what we get isn't it? We had a good, sort of alright Career pack, but now, it's falling apart. Very harsly.

"Still awake Bates?" I call out.

"Shut up" she hisses, and I can tell she's right in front of my tent "What the hell do you want to do, wake up the entire forest?"

"Just checkin' sissy" I tell her.

I hear her mutter something, and I just laugh. So easy to hurt and tease. What would I do if I went home? I don't know, just be a victor I guess, carry on with my life. Give my girlfriend a better life. That's pretty much what anyone with morales would do, but the only morale I have, is loyalty, and that doesn't count much.

"Why not?" I mutter, with a small smile.

Loyalty. I guess there's not much to it. Die for your friends, your brother, and your mother. Be faithful to your girlfriend, watch your fellow Career grow together happily while we get to die. While it was me who helped them. I guess some things just backfire on you, when you least expect it. I stay there, like an idiot, watching everything in the sky, from clouds, to birds, to sparkles. Like the stuff we had in the feast yesterday, well, now going to be two days ago.

I close my eyes and allow myself to rest, but not without a knife in my hands. I would stab anyone, even Bates if they so much as moved badly next to me. I'm that sure of myself, and I don't care how goddamned selfish it is, but it's going to happen. I guess I am a monster, but it's not like good people ever win these Games. Most of our victors, are bloodthirsty Careers, and I would become one, if it meant going home. I'm sure any decent person would.

**There might be a little delay with the pictures, to be honest... I haven't had the time to work on them, but the drawings are done, I just need to color them, btu I can't find some of them, and blah blah blah. So I'll tell you when I can do it. It might take until August, or until this SYOT is done, and don't worry, if you quit reading, I'll message every single person who submitted a character to this SYOT, and show them their character. This does not include the ones that weren't chosen, because that would not be fair. They will be in my next SYOT, if I can help it. Anyway, here's the list, and remember, one character!**

List of Dead So Far:

Daisy Sheen: died in bloodbath

Samyule/Quinn Pincer: died in bloodbath

Ambrose Trueheart: died in bloodbath

Krow Haliss: died in bloodbath

Danielle Raye: killed by knife of Bea

Linna Limye: killed by wolf

Cedar Blackstone: killed in fight with Loewen Shade Grenweth

Clawdius Halestorm: Killed by both Mara and Kiy

Loewen Shade Grenweth: killed by Clawdius

Quorra Foxe: killed slowly by Conner Sun

Nate Morgue: killed by jabberjays

Gary Sue: killed by Thalia's spear

Thalia Constellian: killed by trap with axe

Lilith Adler: shot by Jules Eade

Layla Thompson: stranged by Jules Eade

Jules Eade: killed by Aaron Dait**  
><strong>

**List of Characters Left:**

**Conner Sun: He and his new ally, are definitely not holding well together. He's still the same bloodthirsty Career**

**Caluenda Bates: She has one thing in common with Conner: They both are out to kill.**

**Abraham Van Alst: He's very attached to Bea, despite all their bickering, and he could not kill her.**

**Bea Nuova: She's very confused, about this whole alliance, but that doesn't mean she wants to leave it. **

**Mara Mason: She's very wounded, and fearful, that she might not survive the night.**

**Aria Charin: She's outside the camp of Kiy and Mara, ready to attack**

**Kiy Everblossom: She's also very scared, that Mara might not survive, but whether or not she does, she still needs to pay her debt.**

**Aaron Dait: He knows he can win, but he mustn't underestimate or overestimate his opponents**

**Reyce Ansilen: He's doing very well, for a young contestant, but of course, thing are going to be more in trouble, eventually.  
><strong>

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $20.00 (Conner Sun)

thebookreader: $20.00 (Thalia Constellian)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $6.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $10.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $48.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** What decision is Kiy dealing with?

**ONLY PMING **


	37. The Skill and the Strength

**Alright guys. Here's the next chapter. The Skill and the Strength. I can't tell you why though, it just occured to me while writing. Anyway, I hope that wasn't too slow for a normal update, but it's much shorter, than the original, considering we have eight people left. Who dies today? Can't tell ya. You'll have to read to find out, or wait until the end, but let's shower some gifts, and smile a lot, for our final eight tributes!**

**Reyce Ansilen:**

Every morning, seems to be the repeat of the other. Waking up, eating, finding a new place, and then hiding. I guess that's all a small twelve year-old can really do. But this morning, I'm extra hungry, which probably means I didn't eat enough last night, which is bad enough. But sure enough, I quickly check my bag. There's not much left. A few pieces of bread, ten slices of cheese, and one pack of nuts. I guess it can last one day.

But then again, I do eat quick, and I'm very hungry, so I easily take out two pieces of bread, and put one slice of cheese on each. I'm not sure, if the cheese is still good, but I guess it's worth a try. That takes up four pieces of bread. I'm left with two of them. I guess I won't have any lunch, unless I can find something. Fishing, hunting. I excel at neither. I could never find the wit at home, to kill so much, as a bunny. I'm 'weak, and I know it.

Well, I'm unlike Conner, who's killed an innocent girl from 7, cruel and viciously. I would never do that. If I was forced to kill someone, which I doubt I could ever do, I would make it the most unbloody, and quick death the Hunger Games has ever seen. I don't know how to do that though, maybe, smash them with something, but why am I thinking this? I'm not going to kill anyone, well, maybe if I was forced, but still, I can't kill anyone.

So many songs play in my head in the sleepiest way. Like the Hanging Tree. That beautiful, and haunting melody, playing in my head, softer than it usually is. Kind of dreary, and unlikely. Not really something to completely enjoy, and that's what I can say. It's more creepy, than it was before, even without the lyrics. Creepier than it ever was. Even when Monique sings it, it's nothing compared to it.

They think I have strange dreams, well, that's true, in a certain sense. How can no one not have strange dreams though? But songs playing in my sleep. It just seems wrong. Like, something will happen. It's half-cloudy today,so I slip on my boots. But it's extremely hot, just like it was before the rain. It makes the lightning strikes and bolts seem like nothing. Those terrifyingly huge clouds, can't cover me now. And I guess I should be happy, because I guess I could pass out, if that were possible. But if I keep on drinking, it will work out.

My water bottle is almost empty. My filled water bottle, from the Capitol. It means, I will have to take some from the stream. I hear the water here, is safe to drink, well, for survival needs only. You can't keep on drinking it forever, or it does become harmful. I've seen kids die like that. But they're very natural filled lakes, and the beautiful pond I'm next to, looks very dark though. I guess most lake water does, because the pond outside our Meadow, is very like that as well.

I dip my water bottle in it, but it just doesn't seem right. I don't know why. It's like somehow, the water is evaporating. I don't know what happens, or why it does, but this is certainly real. I lift it above my eyes, and examine it. It looks nothing like clear water. It's dark and-. I gasp. It's saltwater.

How quickly I dump it out, is no matter of time, in fact, I think I could get a record of the fastest time. Instead of dumping it out, I throw it out. What am I going to do? There's no ponds around! And I just wasted the last of my good water. I'm thinking of literally committing suicide, rather than going over lakes and bridges... the lake! That's where it must be. The good water. I accidentally stepped into the water, last time I was there, and I didn't burn my foot! So there must be something different. It just simply must be.

I decide not to stay here. If I delay the walk, it would only make me more thirsty. Is everything I do wrong? Maybe that's why Haymitch refuses to send me gifts, it's because he knows I can't last. I feel like slamming my head into a tree, as I walk past them, with my backpack, and treatment cream. It's the only things I have now.

I'm aware, that I must look horrible, with my black hair tangled, and covered in leaves. I must look pale, from all the fright, and killings I've seen. It's no joke, to watch others die, in horrific ways. It just reminds me, that I'm lucky to be here, when the Career pack isn't. Well, most of the Career pack. But the Career pack, destroyed themselves, and a force as big and bold as they, can always backfire.

It might takes hours, days, or so much more, to reach the place I want to go. I mean, it would take a little more, if I was slow. But I'm not slow. I may not be strong, but I am fast. I am slightly jogging through the woods, wanting water badly. I will feint, if go any longer. But if I do, and if I feel myself slipping away, then I will try, to crawl to the bushes, and depending what I land on, it might work. Just a simple might.

And now, my feet ache, and I've been walking forever. That's when I catch sight of it, the pond that I stayed at, before I left. Where I found all the fruit for the Career pack. Everything is the same, the red fruit, the nicely decorated logs. The only difference, that stands out, is the darkness of the pond, that only means one thing. It's saltwater, just like every body of water in this forest. And if I go out, I will die.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I wake up, to a large boom. Thunderstorm. I only have to hear the pitter pat of the rain, to know that. Soft and soft. It's confusing, how they can make it so... believable, that this is happening by nature. Just amazing. I guess they're talented people, and if Mara was enough to criticize their talents, then I guess it's enough for the rest of us.

Mara! I jerk up, and look at the sleeping figure, by the edge of the tent. She looks so pale, with the end of her blonde hair, sticky with blood. And her hairline. She's covered by a blanket, but her chest barely moves at all. Her eyes are unconscious of what's happening next to her. I feel around, for any medication, but the only thing in my bag, is food. So I lift out my jacket, which I had so long ago abandoned, and quickly scrape off a piece.

I tie it around her head, like a bandage. It's amazing, that I'm so worried about my ally, because most people would hardly care. I guess I do get attached. And today, would be the tenth day. I guess The Hunger Games always seem to last longer, in our point of view. If I was guessing, I would say a few weeks at the most. But we're not far from lasting two weeks. Not even close.

The thing that jerks me up, is a noise. A noise, that sounds like the cracking, of a twig, and a faster scurry. I suddenly, and fearfully, look around for my bow and arrows. They're not in sight, but my spear is. I grab that. It feels even smoother in my hand, then usual. I then look forward, and pause. Something's out there, maybe even someone. Did they send more muttations? Are they mad they were able to overcome one? Instead of thinking ugly thoughts about the Capitol, I decide to rule out the possibilities. If there was a mutt out there, it would already be attacking us, so I'm guessing it's not a mutt.

Well, that's about all I can rule out, so I decide to get outside, such as Mara did. That's my way, to repay her. My hand, tightens around my spear, as I climb out of the tent. It is raining, in fact, a bit harder than I thought. It suddenly pours onto my head, and seems to roll off my body. Snakes, poisonous rabid squirrels, I guess. That's what I can see so far. There's nothing. But I know, it can't be just the wind. It can't be.

The second my head travels upwards, I know it's too late, because the second I catch sight of that boot, she's already down on me. Right from the tree. She jumps from their onto my back, before I can so much as react. The force, knocks me to the ground, and my spear goes out of grasp. She pulls out her knife, and has me pinned, as she brings it down, she loses her grip, and I throw her off, straight into the tent, but not opening it.

She suddenly charges me, and I don't have anytime to get my spear. She knocks me flat onto the ground, and slams her face, against mine. For a second, I'm caught in the pain, when I can see her face. Pale, small. I should be beating her. I may be petite as well, but I can easily take her on. I grab onto her face, and jerk my hand over, she tumbles off. I take this moment, to get my spear, but she grabs my leg, and I fall to the ground.

"You bitch!" I shout, slamming her into a tree.

She only jerks away, and begins to run towards the tent, but I grab her, and slam her against it. My hands reach her throat, and before I have the chance to tighten them, she's turned around, and spit in my face. Fortunately though, I'm not disgusted by spit, and without wiping it up, I punch her squarely in the chest. And she reaches her knife. She's going to try to kill me.

I know she has the advantage, and I guess I'm much to slow, because her knife, finds my leg. I bend over, in pain, as it enters, my lower leg, right underneath my knee, but before I can, she pulls it out. She may be small, but she's fast, and that's all the beautiful thoughts I can think about her now. She zips open the tent, and kicks me. I fall over, like a ragdoll. So I failed Mara.

Mara! I get up, but stumble as my leg refuses to walk. I jump after her, as she approaches Mara who's still asleep. I want to shout a warning, but she turns around, and we catch each other in midair. She falls underneath me, as I realize, I'm disarmed, but she's armed. I struggle, to keep her arms underneath me, but it's no easy task. If I don't, she'll get that knife.

"Any last words to your partner?" she asks.

I'm about to say a combat, when I realize it, except a second after she does. She grabs her knife, and with extreme strength, since she settled down, and I had let go, to get a better position, she slams the butt into my head, knocking me off her. She then regains her balance, turns around, and while I'm still trying to stay awake, and keep from passing out, the knife enters Mara's throat.

"No!" I shout, but it's too late. She's already coming at me. But not before, she stabs her again. Mara's awake, and not dead. I grab the girl's foot. It's the same one we fought before, and with such violence, I hit her head. She seems stunned for a moment, but with her incredible strength, she throws me off with another blow to the head with the butt of her knife.

I fall over, like an idiot, and my hand finds something sharp, a bow and arrow. But it's too late, she's gone.

**Aaron Dait:**

_Boom!_ The cannon doesn't mistake a ring. Someone has died. Who it is, we'll see at night. It seems like we were so invincible for a while. I remember those deathless days, but it seems now, that we're nearing the end of the Games. This does not concern me however. I should be fearful, scared of the end, but to be honest, I find nothing in my heart, except something more like anger.

Well, I coudln't be in a worse position. Wanting to win, not wanting to win. I know Snow doesn't joke around, but it's just something that strikes me about him. Not the creepy way he smiles or laughs, but just him in general. I know it can't be true, but I always happen to wonder why, and where he started. How he kept his power, even under the rivalry and anger of politics. It would be hard, to imagine anyone being friends, or parterns with him.

I can't even imagine him marrying. I can almost see his wife. A snakelike woman, with a very perky face, with those green snakelike eyes. I could never imagine someone like Rachel, or Mom for him. Someone who fits him. A female clone of him. It's almost too scary to imagine. If I were a girl, and I had to marry him or die, I would choose death. Like Rachel would, no doubt. She may not be as strong as I am, which is said through truth, not offense, but she would never do something so... unthinkable.

But Rachel is gone, and maybe my family. I saw her face, in that picture. I shouldn't fall for it. It could be a joke, just as well as not one. He could be trying to bring out my darkness, and I know that sounds most reasonable, but I know who Snow is. What he does. It's all the same thing, all the fucking time. Just round and round. Not caring who you kill, just enjoying the spin of the knife, the sound of it. That's him. That's President Snow. And if he was the one to start the Games, I wouldn't be surprised.

The person who died, is probably the least of my worries now. My entire family could be dead. My District, anything that President Snow could use against me. I can see him, his eyes, his mouth moving. _And where are you planning to go, Mr. Dait? _His voice, so real in my mind. It's scary. It's just... true.

It's as if he's evilly laughing at me, for being so stupid. I can try to make it, but where will I go home? Will Rachel be there, smiling, and ready for a hug? Will Mom and Nelly be there? Will Mom be crying? Will Nelly be hanging onto her? Will Dad be there, disapproving at me, for making a stand? Will there be rebels? I don't know. Will Snow kill my family. All of that, is obviously going to happen, if I win. And for what hope? If I offer any assisstance to Lili's family, they might die as well.

"I've really fucked up now" I mutter, looking at the picture in my hand, the one with Rachel in it.

The gun against her head, the skin tight with it. Everything looks so... real. It's hard to imagine, that they would be, anywhere near fake. It's just so hard to imagine anything that Snow does is real either. But suppose... I gasp. Suppose they took her instead? Are holding her hostage? To see what I do! I then slam my fist against a tree. There's no way out is it? She's gone, and I guess I may as well believe it. She can be anything, from an Avox, to a free person, to dead. I don't know what happens to people, who's friends are caught being dirty.\

They don't have Rachel. I'm being an idiot. I've overreacting because of my thoughts. I need to chill. That's all I really know, so I sit down. She's either dead, or alive. I don't know which is which. Our District, has Peacekeepers, who love to punish us, and that's our story. They could've killed her, the second they saw my interview, the second I didn't kill Gary and Lili. The second President Snow told them too. All so they could break me, sell me, and make me one of them, but it'll never happen, I'll never work for Snow.

If at most, Rachel is already dead. I don't know, how my actions can hurt her. If I rebel, that means death to everyone I love. If I win, or kill like a vicious bear, than I might face the chance, of going home, and President Snow. _It had to be done Mr. Dait. We never like to play unfairly, and do you think it would be fair to soften up to all that rebel? _

And suddenly, with a flying passion, I hate him. With such pressure, that Snow in my head. It would be so hard, to do any of that. He knows me and my weakness well. Well enough to break me at any moment. But that's not why I hate him.

**Aria Charin:**

I'm still running at top speed, through the jungle, with the wounds in my arms and legs, slowing me down to hell. It's become harder and harder, and it's not going to get any easier. I have a large cut, from my own knife in my leg, where she stabbed me. I haven't the gall to call her a bitch, when it was me who attacked her. I'm a murderer, I have blood on my hands. Blood so full, and there, even my own siblings, god forbid, may be overly frightened of me.

I want to stop, but I don't allow myslef. My crimped hair, flying behind me, as I jump, with grace, even for such wounds. I don't how I got so graceful, because without my wounds, I never even had a chance. And now, that girl is after me. I have to keep myslef completely calm, not to be ruder. But both of us, have every right ot kill each other, her with more reason than me, but who said I had to play it fair?

Finally, I allow myself a stop, and then I realize that I've been crying. I don't know if it's from the pain, or from the guilt, of having killed someone, probably in front of my siblings.

"I'm sorry Sera" I choke "It's so hard"

I don't care if the whole world is hearing, calling me a wimp, for stabbing a girl multiple times in the throat. They can laugh for all I care. Call me a wimp. They can do this, for all the time they want. I'm not up for hearing. I'm done with them, and of course, their ridiculousness, how they only look at us, as the people who bring the bread and circuses. That's us. Their slaves. I would shove my knife, into all their throats, if it were possible. I wouldn't have killed that girl. I was ready last night, but today... I had to enforce it so many times, in order to do it. It was so hard, to watch everything... and everyone.

So this is what Victor is like. Always hiding, regretting, crying. Nightmares even. Of that girl, with anybody else I would've killed, like my partner. I have to face my District, tell them how sorry I was, that I couldn't save anyone, that I wasn't allies with anyone. It takes an awful lot of choking, and trying to calm myself, in order to finally pull myself together. I'm okay, I can deal with this. But like usual, I probably can't, I'm only trying to radiate strength, and that's all, and I should know it.

I guess the best I can do, is wait for the night to come. The night is always my time. I can almost see, vividly, through the darkness, and that's when I excel. Not because I'm bad at day, but because everyone's alright at day. Some have better vision than others, and mine truly comes out at night, because it's my hunt. My wild party. And I know, that's it going to be one hell of a Game, with it.

I grab my knife, and tuck it in. It's a miracle, I didn't lose it. I grabbed it at the last second, and was scared, that it would get me killed, but I guess now I have more defense. No more Mara Mason, because I think that's the girl I killed. I remember her saying Mara, and I think the name Mason stuck with it. Well enough. I guess.

Mara Mason. The girl from 9, clearly. Who's leg, I could see, was maimed, and whom I surprised, that the other girl didn't drop off. She was called Kiy. I now have a few more people to deal with. Seven people. I won't kill, unless I find somone. I can either kill, or team up with the kid from 12, who I think is Rey. I don't know, I never payed attention to non-theats. I guess I should kill him, get it over with. But very quickly, because I can't stand killing children. Just the thought... terrifyes me. It makes me think if this was Michael, or one of my siblings in the Games. What would I do?

I guess I would kill him, but I hope someone finds him quickly, becuase I don't want that unpleasant task. It would be above... horrible. Just horrific, to have to kill a twelve year-old, although I'm not ahead by a lot. I'm only two years older, in a sense. It depends on him. I couldn't trust anyone else though. Only Rey, because he seems scared. Horribly scared. He's the only person I would team up with, if I decided too.

Then there's Kiy, which I won't. There's no chance, or future between us. I killed her ally, she injured me. We've got every reason to kill each other, soon enough. She also stole some of my supplies, which this was payback for. It's awful, comparing a person to supplies, but I have no choice. Life is about as precious as an ant here. Then there's the tributes from eight. While Rey is weak, I'm sure he's useful. A six in training, for a twelve year-old from the Seam, is not to be overlooked, but I can tell, that Bea is awful. I can't see how she made it up to here. As for Abe, he seems nice enough, but I guess, like the rest, forget it. He's too much for me, and it would be hell killing him.

Then there's the Careers, and god knows that they will kill anyone in their way. So my best strategy, is to hide, kill everyone you can. If the pack gets split up, kill them! I guess everyone will be targetting them, but we haven't got much of a group, so I honestly can't say much more.

**Bea Nuova:**

Sleeping is good, until you wake, and find you're in reality, and that you have to kill at least one tribute out there, like I did, and I can't say I completely regret it anymore. I guess it's my first sign, of being able to kill, even through accidents. Abe is asleep on the other side, his head resting against a rock. Don't see how he can do it. I'm usually the late sleeper. And he's the early riser, but people have only so much of that.

Eight people to deal with, isn't so easy. If someone died, I would've woken up, so I guess no one has died yet. But of course, every judgement has a wrong, so I can't say much. I guess we'll see tonight. Not much food to deal with, since I lost some of mine in the feast, but I grab a handful of nuts, and help myself. To be honest, I still haven't gotten used to these frugal, simple meals, but I let it slide, for our sake.

"Well, who's up early?" Abe suddenly asks, perched on his elbow.

In answer, I stuff some nuts in his hand, but he does not much. He only eats them. Not much to talk about, when our lives are in danger. If I split up with him, I guess, I risk the chance of dying off so easily. But Abe is not one to cheat, so I'm sure we'll have equal supplies.

"What's the twist today?" asks Abe.

I shrug.

"No one can see from up here" I tell him.

He nods, and slips away, before I have the chance to tell him to be careful. What's the point? I'm the one always getting wounded. The cave water trickles on my neck, liks beads of sweat, which at least makes me do a little more, than swat them away. I can hear distinct footsteps, of Abe, I guess and hope, but I grab my knife in case. Maybe I can surprise any intruders. But of course, I can tell those soft, somewhat friendly footsteps, can only come from Abe, but I keep it, in case the unthinkable happens. I'm no good with a knife, but it's better than nothing.

But of course, it's Abe's, and I can tell, because it's softly drifting away.

"It's hot!" he shouts.

The cave is both warm, and cold. It holds it's own temperature, completely different than the outside, I'm guessing. It's quite warm in here, and cozy, but there's lots of water, and you'll never know what you'll find in here, from rats to fungus. I shudder. Of course it would be. I can't see Abe, but I can see his outline, as he struggles to get up.

"It's pretty hot and dry outside" he tells me, taking off his jacket. "I doubt I'll be using this for some time, even here. I almost wish for the rain to come back"

I shrug.

"Guess so"

"Do you think they're tired of no violence?"

He thinks about it, and shrugs.

"There's only so much violence to go around nine people" he tells me.

"Well, we could easily be drafted into a fight. If they haven't seen enough death, at least they'll want violence"

He shakes his head.

"Believe me, normal ones usually last three weeks, so they don't like to kill their tributes early, then they won't have anymore entertainment"

I think about it. I guess that's all they hold for, here in the Hunger Games. It would be very hard, for all of this, to fall apart so easily for them. I've always admired them, until the second they called my name, and now, I'm seeing them, as Abe sees them. Cruel, selfish, and completely unaware, of how people suffer, just like I was. But it took for me, to come into the Games, to realize what suffering is, so I guess I'm no better than the rest. I want to tell Abe that. I can tell, that he knows. He's known all along, who I am, and what I've been through. Nothing.

"Well" he tells me "They like character-building, and the more they know about a tribute, the more they'll keep their tributes alive"

"So that's their goal?"I ask.

He nods.

"What else would be?"

"Killing us off bloodily and slowly, and then waiting another year for another Games" I tell him.

He shakes his head.

"No. They like their tributes to be quite unforgettable" he tells me.

"Do you think they're airing this right now?" I ask.

He smiles, and shrugs.

"Guiltless aren't we?"

I manage to laugh, and back away, but not so much, he'll see, but only enough to learn somewhat. Suddenly, he seems to address our escort.

"Like our manners?" he asks, popping some more bread into his mouth.

I shrug.

"Oh, it'll be quite a treat" I tell him.

He shrugs.

"I'm being realistic"

I just roll my eyes, and quietly eat my bread, dreaming slightly of being Victor, and while I know it will only hurt me, it doesn't help anything, I still want it. Me, in beautiful, fresh clothes, all this time, I've never realized what I could have. All except one. Abe. I could never see him again. But why compare that? It will only be a matter of time. Before we're forced apart. Either that, or tear each other to pieces.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

I eat my bread quicker. I think I know how we have to play this, and while I shouldn't mind, I do. Friendship, almost a romantic interest. But I know it isn't true. The closer we are, the better, and that's the first time, and the last, that I'm going to say this. I guess there's only as much closeness as possible. We can pretend to care about each other. A real friendship. And maybe a little closer, forcing them to take us apart by hand.

The idea came to me now, better than ever, because I know we'll do well like this. I can't tell Bea, because I know we're on screen twenty-four seven. But I'm sure, if I'm kind to Bea, she'll be to me, and she seems like the gullible type, so what can I say? Two victors is impossible, but if we enforce them to tear us apart themselves, they can do that. We can stick together, instead of splitting up. I can do that, and I'm sure she won't mention it, and if she does, well then, I guess romance can by played by one, if the Capitol will buy it.

But I don't want to fall in love, or even play it, so I decide to stick with friendship, shouldn't be so hard. I guess we just have to talk kindly, and not split up, and make the Gamemakers tear us apart in the end, if we last that long. I think of my mentor, who's spent forever, trying to make us ready. What will I be like next year, if I make it? Who will I mentor? Getting used to two kids, and watching them die, sounds like the opposite of fun. It's a miracle, that both Bea and I made it past the bloodbath, and neither of us are exactly skilled at anything. So I guess, that rules out most possibilities.

"Bea?" I ask "What's wrong, you look pale"

"Nothing" she murmurs, and turns away from me.

I try not to pry, knowing it will lead to argument, and of course, that would not be good for the audience. Can Bea tell what I'm thinking? I once had this friend, who was a girl, who seemingly read my mind, everytime I thought about something. But Bea, is already an open book. While my friend could see right through me, I doubt anyone does anymore. Didn't they seem to enjoy my interview? That would've never gone right, if they didn't know I was a freak. A loser at home, according to the girls on my street.

And suddenly, I wish I wasn't here, something I probably haven't done since the beginning of the Games. Wasn't here, asking myself if I should kill Bea or not. If I was at home, what wouldn't go on? What would I do? I honestly don't know. Would my Dad still keep his promise, to actually care for me, instead of the opposite. How long would I be a mentor? Would I be sad and lonely, like my own? Or like Bea's, who's happily married, with two kids, and of course, smiles a lot. None of it really makes sense, to be honest, and I guess there's not much I can do, to help that.

I guess I would be more like my mentor. I haven't the chance of getting a girlfriend, not in this world, no. No one, they say, is a victor by chance. if I win, that means I was. I'm not that skilled. the only thing I have, that's okay, is emotional strength. If Bea were Victor, that would also be by chance. No one would fall for her, as they did for others. I remember that Daisy girl, dancing. I don't think anyone really liked her. I think they're all routing for Conner now, the last true Career, from the Career pack, and I have to admit, it's hard not to admire that.

"How much longer?" Bea suddenly asks, appearing next to my face "Before we... split up" she then turns away, and then grunts "Oh I don't know anymore Abe, this is too much"

I find this, an extraordinary moment. I guess Bea's a natural then. Maybe she is quite useful, if she can play it right.

"Look" I tell her "Let's not split up, okay?"

She then looks at my confused.

"But I don't want to end up with just the two of us" she tells me, under her breath.

"It doesn't have to be that way, we don't have to kill each other" I tell her.

"And what?" she asks, looking at me in the eyes "One of us gets torn apart by mutts?"

"I really don't care, as long as I don't have to kill you. And if they get to you, I won't let them have the satisfaction of killing you in such a way" I tell her.

She really does believe it, because she blushes, and even in the dimmest of light, it's noticeable, with her pale skin.

I manage a weak smile.

"We're allies, right?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Allies"

I remember the day, when we became allies. I wanted an army, but no one wanted to join. I offered to a few people, including Kiy Everblossom, from 11, who told me, that she wanted to go solo. Then I tried Loewen Grenweth, who told me, that she just couldn't. I asked that girl from 6, who actually said yes, but I guess we killed her, before she could find us. I would've had her in our army, but I guess that's my fault. Even if it was Bea's knife, I know myself too well. I went from a kind boy, to a possible killer.

**Caluenda Bates:**

We go around campus, looking for more people. I don't care who I find anymore. There's eight of us left, including Conner and I, which means we have six people to hunt down. I don't know who died, we'll see tonight.

"Hey Sparkly?" calls Conner from God-knows-where "Found anything?"

I shake my head.

"You call me Sparkly one more time, I punch your teeth down your throat"

His face appears.

"Sure about that sweetheart?" he asks me.

I shrug.

"Well, I'm older than you, and bigger, so I wouldn't be talking" I tell him, coldly.

He just smiles, like such an idiot, it's hard to ignore. I push back some branches, as I creep near into a clearing. I see no one. Not one single person, except for a water bottle, and an arrow. Someone has been here. I would call for Conner, but I guess there are certain people, who just can't meet my limits. I take out my mace, and enter there, on my tip toes. The slow trickle of water, washes away the mud from my boots, as I go in. There's someone here, or nearby.

So finally, I creep by the trees, as it lifts my braids into the air, like an electric shock. No one is here, this is a fail. Besides, me killing someone, would give Conner an easy shot on me, so I guess I'm lucky, but as I turn around, and see Conner's face in front of mine, my hand travels as quick as possible to my mace, and I throw it at him.

He ducks, but not without difficulty, and I wouldn't be surprised. I then kick him, and take his arms behind his back, and shove him over.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I shout.

"Let go of me, you stupid bitch" he suddenly spits "You looked like you found something interesting, so I followed" he then brings his hand back, and then falls loose.

"Be careful next time Sun" I tell him, angrily, as I storm through the woods.

"And what exactly are you planning to find" he pauses for a second, to pluck a branch off him "Without being found"

He refers to my sparkly suit. I turn towards him, and slap him across the face.

"You just need to learn, to shut the hell up, you don't think I'm tired?" she asks, turning away.

"Yeah" he says, hopping to his feet "Whatever"

I then climb through, what seems like an obstacle of rocks, looking forward. I guess we're all spread out. No one really ends up in the same place, by chance. We need to hunt better. I only find footprints. They're small, and very hard to see. It's a miracle I can see them. We both kneel by them. I scowl.

"The little bitch must've walked out of this forest" I mutter.

He only laughs.

"And what did you expect Princess"

I think about showing him who's the boss here, but instead, I get up, and grab my mace, and Conner has his arrows with him. I feel like I'm crawling through an ant hole, trying to hind my way out, with all kinds of things, hitting my face, as I try to go through. I guess in that case, being tall doesn't get you much. That little girl, or whoever was here, must've been small, not to leave huge footprints, and snap branches, because I see none that are broken on the floor. Pretty skilled, I guess, but not enough to resist us.

"The little kid went this way"

"Reyce?" asks Conner, perking up.

I roll my eyes, and continue. he's hopeless. Just hopeless. I can't stand him, and I never will, I suppose. I manage, to get past, what seems forever. And finally, the small, dark forest comes to an end, but the footsteps, go onto a very high grassy area.

"Wait" I tell Conner, holding my hand back "Stop"

Like a doll, he obeys, and we listen for a moment, listening for sounds of someone moving. I point to the grass area.

"Must be hiding there"

"I say we continue" he tells me.

"What?" I ask, turning around angrily.

"Yeah"

"And why?"

"Because it's obvious' he tells me, annoyed "Whoever it was, obviously not Reyce" he then glares at me for a little bit, before continuing "Well, either he or she, went through that-"

"It's a girl" I interrupt.

He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure that was very important Sparks. But still, I bet SHE went through there, and hid there for a while, before continuing one to the Cornucopia, because there's no freshwater here anymore" he tells me.

I think about it.

"And where would she be now?"

"I don't know" he says "Just telling you not to waste your time, because these footsteps were at least taken yesterday"

"And when were you a footprint master?" I ask angrily.

"And when were YOU one sweetheart?" he asks me.

We scowl at each other for a moment, and I know there isn't any future for us, at the second. We're just a pack of terrible allies, and as soon as the last death is committed, I will kill him, for whatever it takes. Before he has the chance to turn around. I think I will let him kill Reyce, and we'll save Reyce for my last hunt. Then, as soon as he's started, I'll kill him, and then kill the little kid, myself. I don't want to, but I guess I have to.

**Conner Sun:**

It's not Reyce, and that's for sure. The kid knows nothing about tracking, and I'm a little more than sure, it won't be something pretty, if we do find him. But I know better, than tracking down in the grass. I can tell if someone's hiding in their. With that much grass, there would have to be a patch missing, in order for someone to hide in there. You can't so much as sit, without taking at least twenty of those large grasses with you. So it would be easy to see.

But of course, Sparkles knows nothing about tracks, and her gleaming suit, can easily give her away. That bright, gleaming suit. I think of my old team members, Jules, Thalia, and Layla, and even that little Ambrose kid. While I never knew him, I think he'd make a better ally, than his third counterpart, Lens. But for the first time, I'm glad my old pack is dead, so I didn't have to kill them, but Jules killing Layla? That was probably enough. I remember barely our last few moments. None of them died a heroic death, they all died a death, of entertainment.

The Capitol audience is mine, and I know that. I can earn them more, if I turn on Lens. Of I can win their disapproval. Even if they like her, they like entertainment more. They like entertainment. And of course, allies turning on each other, is always favorable. But I guess I just can't find the reason to do so. She may be stupid, and an asshole, but that doesn't mean she's not useful. She gets food, and of course, adds protection, as well as danger.

"Get your lazy ass up" she scolds angrily "We're going" she then picks up her bag, and goes through the grass, like a complete dunce.

She walks through, like it's nothing, but I follow. We're the Careers, and it's not like we can't take an attack. I follow her, my bow and arrows out, and notched, in case someone decides to attack. i was lucky to get them from Jules once he died, but of course, it would be hard to ignore them, when they're my signature weapon, and of course, while I'm okay with my sword, I guess I can do better with this.

"Be quieter" she hushes.

I shrug.

"And why do I have to be? We're the Career pack, they fear us"

"Doesn't mean there aren't other alliances out there, who could kill us easily, and ready to hunt us down" she tells me.

I laugh.

"And I'm sure everyone found each other, and came to a friendly agreement, and all with be peaceful and happy without us. It doesn't matter. They wouldn't. They'd kill each other on sight and you should know who's alliances, so why not tell me?"

She shrugs.

"Fine, I guess you better know. There's that girl from 11 Kiy, with the girl from 9 Mara"

"Nice match. Both some disagreeable bitches" I mutter.

She glares at me.

"Then there's the tributes from 8, Bea and Abraham"

I scoff.

"Bea and Abraham? Bea's the weakest bitch out there, and Abraham is too"

She manages a little smile, before thinking, and then stopping.

"Well, that's all there is now"

"And how much do you know about them"

"A lot"

"Might as well share the useful information sweetheart" I tell her.

"Abraham is good with a blade" she tells me.

"Great, that's very descriptive"

She shrugs.

"Well, I'm done with school, so I spent most of my time, watching the Games begin"

"Yeah, do all the no-lifes do that?" I ask her.

She just continues and ignores me.

"Then there's Bea, who's good at sewing"

"What an amazing skill" I sigh, shaking my head.

"Right, and Mara is a good hunter, and Kiy is good at finding plants, and good with a spear, and a bow and arrow"

I nod, and go on, listening to her talk about the others. Reyce with his finding homes and pick axing. Aaron Dait, with his hand scythe, and his incredible strength. It was hard enough to keep him underhand, but he was so out of control, it was easy to control him. He's huge, built like an ox, with heavy muscles. I wasn't as big as him, but I sure was stronger. After he lost his little ally, I guess things got worse for him. He's on my die hard list.

"Guess we got enough people on our hands" I tell her.

She manages a small nod, and then ducks beneath the grass, as we climb through. It's a hell of a lot darker than I thought it would be, and of course, a lot more sophisticated. I can barely see the bottom, and when we finally stumble out of the grass, I'm surprised by all the sunlight.

"I guess that's not a bad place to hide" Caluenda comments.

I don't respond, but take up the lead. Obviously, she knows nothing about tracking, so might as well let me lead. I don't know when I will kill her, but this bitch has to die. I'm done with the girls, and their little charms. I know they're nothing like special, just because they can charm. Any man can charm as well. I guess that's our deadly secret. We're the ones having all the fun.

**Heh heh. Conner wants to kill Lenny, but still thinks she's useful. Yes, I'm sorry she didn't die today, because I know everyone hates her. But have some compassion. I promised her creator, a nice ten days of POVs from her, and I keep my promises! So please, let's not get like this. Anyway, I'm really sorry about the pictures, but I have no idea where they are. I think my house cleaner threw them away. Sigh. I HAD IT SO GOOD! But then again, I will try to find them, and if I do, then be happy. I'm really sorry to NinjaSharpie78 (sorry if I got your name wrong) for killing Mara. She was pretty fun to write about, and I guess I will miss her. Oh well. Anyway, here's a list of the living!**

_Conner Sun: Of course, our little Career, is becoming less bloodthirsty, and more sensible._

_Caluenda Bates: Our newcomer, is very well-hated by our audience, but she's making it out okay, and it planning her win, way before it's time._

_Abraham Van Alst: He's both playing up the frienship, and actually growing close to his District partner. But how will this turn out in the end?_

_Bea Nuova: She's not into the plan, as Abe is, but she's very easily fooled, which makes it easy for Abe to play it up._

_Aria Charin: She's afraid to go home to her siblings, to see them shy away from her, because she killed Mara, but that doesn't mean she's going to give up, I think._

_Kiy Everblossom: Mara has just died, and who knows how her long-time ally is going deal with it? Kiy is now alone, and of course, with all the stuff ahead of her._

_Aaron Dait: He's still struggling with his decision, whether to let himself die, or to win. Or to even make a stand. Is his family dead? He has no idea._

_Reyce Ansilen: He thinks he's in need of an ally, but of course, things usually don't go that way. In fact, while being the youngest tribute, he's also one of the first his age, to last this long, and this far.  
><em>

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $40.00 (Conner Sun, donation)

thebookreader: $0.00 (Thalia Constellian, donation)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $15.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $10.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $48.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** What decision is Kiy dealing with?

**ONLY PMING **


	38. The Circle of Trust

**Here's the night, I guess. Hey guys. I see kind of a lag of reviews, so is it getting boring to you? I know Goddessofnightmares is on vacations, and probably will be back soon. But still. I feel like no one likes to review anymore. I guess it is getting kind of boring. Vote on my poll, it asks if I should go on for eight more days, or end it square in four days. It's all up to you now. Except the two victors, because you'll choose between them. Anyway, here it is, once more.  
><strong>

**Reyce Ansilen:**

As I sit here, in the moonlight, I take a simple moment, and it seems crazy, but to look out at the stars. They are wonderously real. It's not even funny, exactly. I would say, if I didn't know, that those were the closest ,and most beautiful stars. But I do know. I know, that all of this is fake. Every last bit, and that it will be, probably for the rest of the games. That's the Capitol, they take beautiful stuff, but make it more powerful, more beautiful. However fake. All of it, fake. I remember watching stars in the forest, meeting people, who sit outside. Some rebels, some usual people. It would be hard to notice, because they're all usually acting so normal.

Like Sarah, my friend and partner. She seemed so real to me, so natural. Always up in trees, tossing down some kind of treat to me, if I was hungry, when I know, that she's the poor one, not my family. Well, we're poor, but we can take care of ourselves. I guess Sarah is lucky, she no longer is elidgible for the Hunger Games, but it also means so tessarae for her. But what am I worrying about? With so many friends, it's impossible to starve, especially when you have so many talents, so I don't see a reason why she should be scared at all. She should be proud, ready to face the world. Me? I'm in the Games, sitting here, with hardly any food. I should've gotten some at the feast. That would've saved me tons of trouble, of having to do it again.

I guess life is full of "if only's". If only I hadn't been reaped. That would've been a miracle, but I guess, if I had known, for such a long time, I would've trained, yes ,trained. But I didn't know, so I was a dreamer. There's never been a Career from District 12, much less an actual twelve year-old Career, but I could've been more useful. I'm still good with a pick axe though, and I guess that's good enough. I know how to find shelter, that's also good. But I also make friends too easily, which is why I'm lucky, to have left the pack when I did.

The anthem slowly begins to play, and I look up towards the sky. They'll have to play the entire anthem, and at the end, they show the person who died. One person died, and I'm fully aware of that, I suppose. I mean, why not be? It's a good skill, to be aware of who's alive, and who isn't. It must be a surprise, that I made it this far to those home, but they likely have no hope, and I've taken, to not blame them, for having no hope in me, or no strength. It's been forever, since there's been a victor. Eighteen years. And our only victor, is a very drunk Haymitch, so not much hope there.

But I can try, and I know that. Maybe District 12 will have another winner, but I can't be sure. After all, there are still the Careers, who are no doubt after me. Despite that feeling of... uncomfortableness, I feel perfectly at ease. My head laying against the soft Earth, with my feet, hiding behind a tree. I might be easy or hard to find. The face appaers in the sky, and I close my eyes. And shut the cruel world out. That's what everyone needs.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I'm completely numb, to the point of not moving. The wounds in my arms, neck, and legs no longer pain. Instead, it's filled with emptiness, as I sit in the deep night. I can barely see Mara's face through the trees, but I recognize it, from the Chariots. Of course then, I didn't know... how or when, or if I was going to be her ally. But the same with everyone. The Games were just going to start, and no one knew each other. And I feel like, even through the eight days we spent together, I knew Mara Mason.

Things are hard, without an ally, because mostly, I have to do the work by myself. It sounds selfish, but I've never been good at working alone. In fact, I feel like I'm destined to have a partner. The only thing I can do alone, is kill, and that isn't acceptable in most places.

Her face disappears, and I'm stuck, with a heavy heart. How could they? Feed us, and dress us up, and then throw us into an arena, to fight it out to our deaths. Did they even know who Mara was? Then some fireworks light off, far in the distance. Everyone will know. It's the final eight. We've made it this far, well, at least most of us did. That Lenny girl, didn't. I feel a strong hate for her, despite that I never knew her. She didn't suffer like the rest of us. Most likely, she's having lots of food, and a full belly right now. And that's as far as I can see.

The forest seems alive tonight, with all the sights and sounds, it's like it's alive, coming alive, trying to consume us, kill everyone of us. The fear of being alone, gets to me, and I put down the leftover rabbit, and walk into the tent. No one is going to attack tonight, and I'm sure of it. The people in the Capitol are placing bets, and I have a feeling, that they like seeing us suffer, for their amusement. They like it. They want me to sob over Mara's death, but I can't give them that. I'm too numb, and it's a miracle I can think straight, and effectively.

It took a while, for the hovercraft to get Mara, they had to signal me, to get her out, and I did, reluctantly, but I knew it would only end in punishment, not to obey, so I did it, and watched her fly up, but not before taking her knife, and her backpack, and now I end up with twice the supplies I have, some hunting skills, due to Mara, and lots of food. I look in the thermos with hot chocolate in it. I'm shivering, but I know it isn't cold.

I quickly pour it into my mouth, but not to quickly, I'm careful not to burn myself, but it's not hot, well, at least no ferociously hot, but still warm. I drink it, with happiness, feeling drunk, and as if the whole world is tumbling away. I don't finish, but I force myself to lay down, just let it take over, and I'm warm, with sensation. Feeling it within me. This is seconds before, my eyelids grow tired, and they fall. Was that hot chocolate, or something better? One thing hits me: morphling. I try to sit up, but it doesn't happen. No, not morphlng, the golden mist they used to keep us in place was morphling, so all I can really do, is lie down, and expect the best.

**Aaron Dait:**

I chew on a piece of bread, which seems better to me now, than a thousand, or a thousand dozen pies. Just a small, easy, piece of bread, can be made wonderful through a gift. I'm quite over everything right now, sentimental as always. I can't say I changed a whole lot, but it's somewhat. Any thought of rebelling, has been washed away right now. I can't do it any longer. Rebelling, as I've heard, will only make things worse, and I don't it, but I can feel it. Somehow, they're watching me right now, whether or not, my darkness will implode, or whether or not, I'm deciding to rebel.

I grab my backpack, and shove it in the tent. I went on a little hike today, looking for another place to hide, but instead, I ended up coming right back here, and realizing nothing, I just sat down, and decided to stay, which is why practically everything I own is out. I had to reset my tent, and put my sleeping bag into it. That's done. I then look at the pot of food, and take it in with me too. It's like I'm the adult now, taking care of everything I can, while I have time.

Well, the last moments of the Game are coming. I sense in at least eight days, we'll be forced together, if there's not many deaths. I remember my poison, that I threw out. It would be useful now. But I did it out of spite, and maybe that's when President Snow killed Rachel. But no. It couldn't be. They had to do family interviews, and no one would've been with the killing of Rachel. Or maybe she wasn't included in. I don't know.

What would she be feeling now, if she saw me like this? If she was alive? Would she be laughing, scared? Crying herself to sleep, because I no longer own the will to completely live? I lost my allies, my friend, and I could lose my family. I better shape up, and realize it's no time to rebel. In fact, it's the worst time possible.

Of course, I can't say I will need an ally, because it's already the final eight. In the final eight, there's usually no allies left, in fact, the only allianceship is the Career pack. Some people go throughout the whole Game, without an ally, in fact, that's what happens to most people, although they get killed easier. You live longer with two people, or in our case, three. And I'm the one, who's living, not Lili or Gary. Gary made a sacrifice for Lili. Lili made a sacrifice for me, probably without knowing it. So who am I to judge?

I knew all along, that it should've been Lili alive. It should've been her, walking here. She had a chance to be a victor, without losing her family, but I guess that goes for all of us. I wonder if the families of the tributes who have already died, stopped watching. I wonder if they even bothered to watch. Is Nelly watching me now? Wondering how I can believe President Snow? I don't know if he even knows the name of our President. Well, he shouldn't. Because President Snow shouldn't even be our president. He should be dead. Killed violently and cruelly. Just like his tributes. Just like us.

**Aria Charin:**

You can say I'm in a better mood. I'm sitting here, with a knife in hand, looking it over. When suddenly, a large crack is heard. I immediately dart up, expecting an attack, when instead, a lovely little package, wrapped in strings, comes near me. I gasp, another gift. I quietly thank my sponsor, and my mentor, before tearing it open. Inside, lays a water bottle, and a small package of food. Just what I need.

"Thank you" I murmur to the sky, before tearing the small package open greedily.

Inside, there's a few rolls, some corn on the cob, a chunk of meat, and some vegetables. My mouth waters, but unfortunately, I've already eaten, so I decide to save it for tomorrow. I haven't drank all day, so I quickly pour down half the bottle in my throat, savoring the kind of bottled, but sweet taste of water, which now feels sweet, despite all the times before. Just pure happiness, and that's all really. I then as quick as I can, put it away. It won't last forever, and that's for sure, I suppose, but it's definitely worth it, that drink.

I just saw the face of the girl whom I killed. I don't know who I was going to kill, but it was obvious Kiy was about to kill me, so I wasn't going to take any chances, instead, I killed her partner, and who knows what kind of rage that will imply? I tried to kill as quick as possible, because I didn't feel like she deserved death. It just didn't seem right. But I failed, because Kiy was pecking at me, but I stabbed again and again, so she would die sooner, and now the blood on my hands seems to grow. It's like I've suddenly become a murderer, a killer. Not illegally, but I'll be banned from my District, because they refuse me. It's that kind of fear, I guess.

But I force myself to be brave. Maybe they didn't watch it. And maybe I can explain. But how will they react? Will they be scared of me? Not Seraphine, because she understands. I told her, that I would try to come home, under any circumstances, and killing was one of them. I promised her, that I would not kill anyone brutally, only as quick as I could get. Sera then hugged me, and told me that she understood. But who know what Michael will feel? He's a boy, he should understand, but of course, he's always been afraid, when someone killed another in the Games. Chrissy will be little, but she's not dumb. She'll have seen me too, and Jeremy, now that's too young, but who knows what effect it can have? None of us spend much days at school, so why do they spend their days watching? Maybe it'll go past them.

But right now, to me, the important thing is to get home, to my siblings, whether they love me or not. Whether they like me or not. Whether or not they trust me. I've killed someone, but what reason is that to be afraid of me? I've taken care of them, all my life, and all their lives. I've tried my hardest? They can' be afraid of me. Why was I ever reaped? Why was it me, instead of someone else? Why wasn't it someone who was less to worry about. Who had less suffering?

**Abraham Van Alst:**

Bea sits upwards, as we listen to the fireworks disappear, and then we both look at each other.

"Are you sure that fireworks?" Bea asks.

I nod.

"Pretty damn sure, remember in the Chariots?"

She nods, but it still doesn't seem to register in her, so I sigh.

"Come on, remember? Every year, at the final eight, they play on fireworks, for about ten minutes, to let the tributes know" I tell her.

She sighs.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, but who died?"

I shrug.

"Can you really see anything in this cave?" but I make my voice soft, so it's believable I don't want to argue.

"Well still" Bea comments, leaning back "It's quite useless, if we don't know who died"

I shake my head.

"No, because it means one more step towards home"

As soon as I say this, we both fall silent, not looking at each other. Because we know what this means. Only one of us can make it home, were it one of us, or one of them. The Career pack is still alive, of course, and alive and well, I'm sure. We have other tributes out there, who are likely as bloodthirsty, but I haven't grown anything against or for.

"I think it was the little kid from 12" I mutter "He's so small, anything could've killed him, even a falling branch"

She only laughs.

"Really Abe?" she asks, cocking her eyebrow "A falling branch?"

"A big one" I tell her.

She shakes her head, and looks out.

"I doubt any branch out there, could kill a baby"

I nod.

"You bet it could"

"Well Ansilen isn't a baby"

"Yeah, okay"

We then both shake our heads, like she'd be able to challenge me! I wonder what I would do, if we were the last two left, which I can't say is really likely. Soon enough, we're going to have to leave this cave, because they don't like hiders. They'll force us out, and out to fight. I don't know how they'll do it, but I'm guessing it's like how they kept us in this cave, with tracker jackers. I hope they don't use them, and if they do, then I guess it's goodbye one of us, and I hate to be mean, and judgemental, but likely Bea.

"I don't see why we have to be here so long" she mutters, fanning away the heat "It's so hot"

"It's a good hiding spot" I tell her "And if anyone dares to go in, we would hear them"

She nods.

"It so easily echoes in here'

And then we both fall silent, because of what she just said.

"Sorry" she whispers.

I shrug.

"Didn't matter, I mean, what's the chance someone will be near enough to hear? Besides, what happens in here, stays in here"

"True enough" she says "But I guess it's all in time"

And all I can really think about is what time will bring, likely breaking of allianceship. Will I be able to kill Bea? I couldn't, no matter how angry she makes me, it's obvious she's innocent. And after the killing of my mother and brother, it's become impossible to kill an innocent.

**Bea Nuova:**

The final eight. There's no hope that we can completely continue now. I mean, the Career pack might find us, tear us apart nastily, because as far as I know, they're the ones who are worshipping the Capitol, and while I found them extremely intersting, I would've never killed someone in such a gruesome way. I would never kill Abe. I even try not to think about it. Killing him, would be much harder, than him killing me, and that's obvious.

I already feel our allianceship waning. It's like time is tearing everything it can find apart, and this is one thing, which will be easily torn to pieces, and I know Abe knows it as well. He hands me a cracker, and I nibble on it, before giving up. There's no future, and I know it. I could call it off right now, storm out, but what would that bring? These Games don't bring excitement, and I know that. They're boring, some of the most boring Games out there, and I wouldn't blame them for killing us all in a hint.

I almost wish I was dead, because I know, that there's nothing more out there for us, really. We have food, and shelter, but what else? What else is there, to find. We're dying, slowly, it seems. Except for one of us, we're dying. And I feel, like I'm drifting away with the rest. Those happy tributes, bouding up and down fields, smiling, everyone of them, smiling, as if there was nothing wrong. That couldn't have been the Capitol's work, could it?

It was too peaceful for them, or maybe they wanted to convince us, make us want to go along, play in those woods, want to go there, and do everything with them. They gave us the chance to fly, I think. The chance to give up, go away. Just die here, and do nothing more. Be through with these Games. I think about those happy children, walking up and down. Without a care in the wrold. All of themm, like little children. Do they know they have family? Is that fake? Are they different? I don't know. All I know, it's the Capitol's work, who knows if there's life after death?

"Get some sleep" Abraham tells me, who I no longer feel like calling by the nickname I gave him.

"Sure" I say, miserably climbing towards the sleeping bag.

He stays there, I find myself, alone inside. Abraham may be there, but he's not anywhere near me. I feel like I'm alone already, like I'm fighting my own battle, like it's been me all along. Always me, and that no one, in this world, will pay attention to little old me. I'm just a girl, a helpless, sweet girl, whose mother hates her. I know that, and I've always known it, at least in my heart I have. I'm growing up. My mom wished I would grow up, well, I am. In fact, I've grown up. Abraham Van Alst, is no longer an option, I have to fight it out myself.

No more friendship, only simple allianceship. We'll work together, work it out, do this, do that. I'm done being friendly. What more can I stand? These are the Hunger Games. And for the first time, I'm positive, that if it comes down to us two, I won't be the one to fall. I'm done being the weak one. It's either grow up, or die. I chose my path.

**Caluenda Bates:**

It feels like I've been here for years, instead of a few days, everything growing old at a wink of an eye, sitting out here,like there's nothing to it. Tomorrow, I will arise again, and go on a hunt, with Conner. I wonder how everyone else was too survive it. It's getting boring for the audience, that's for sure. I hope they had a nice bloody death, so they can leave us alone, until we can find a nice little tribute ourselves. I don't care anymore, about who it is, I just care, that I can find my way out of this arena. It's like a long, lost maze, where no one knows their way out.

My boots scrape against the ground, as I swing them back and forth, like a little child, staring at them, with tired eyes. But I'm not tired, in fact, I've never felt more alive in my life, ready to pounce, on whatever comes my way. The arena has turned a strange ashen color. Like the sky is somewhat, red. This would be the night, of the hunt, as we call it back home. The signal, that the Games will soon be over. I know, we have at least five or four more days, before this thing, comes to an end. No, it usually means, the final eight days will be here shortly, depending on how willing we are to cooperate.

I would be willing. It's like a calling, to an army, ready to fight once again, to show up in front of them. To be able, to kill, and take flight. I remember last year's battle. The unforgettable piece last year, was something, that was never to be forgotten. With the birthday party, the dancing mutts, the beautiful Medieval castle setting. The last fight, was the best. All the blood and gore. I can still remember to this day, how simply amazing it was. How the five Careers, met with the little girl from 8, and the tall and strong, handsome boy from 11. And the allies from 6 and 3. They all stared at each other, and red sky closed in, and the sky was cursed. Anyone who should touch it, was cursed, they would be the target, of a massive fire.

All the fire, burning people, and all kinds of things, built up in the air. Three people were torched. The ally from 6, and the little girl from 8 were running away, when a dragon swooped up, and carried them both away. There were three Careers, and then rest were dead. Two Careers were scorched, the boy from 11, shot dead, and the ally from 3, eaten alive. The little girl, was dropped in a tree, and fell her ways down. The boy from 6, was dropped into a lake, and quickly submerged. He crawled to the shore.

The three Careers were coming their way. He looked to the little girl, who had her knife and blowdart gun with her, and asked her to ally with him for this last fight. She nodded, and believe it or not, because they didn't know they were there, her knife killed one of the Careers. The rest turned on them. He killed a Career, and then, the Career killed the little girl, very violently, shredding the skin off her face, and literally, ripping her throat open, almost with her bare hands. It was awful, beyond awful. The boy from 6, killed that Career, and now, he's one of those morphlings. These Games are no place for children.

**Conner Sun: **

I look through the ceiling of the tent. The moon looks yellow, in the deep red light of the night sky. Like the eyes of a mutt. Mutts. I remember those, last year. They were so easily used. They danced like gypsies, and of course, were ultra-violent, and entertaining in those kills. Even I had to look away at some points, at the gruesome scenery, and I guess, I learn, that we're lucky, not to be so badly used like that.

I see Sparkles look to the sky, shudder, and then crawl by the firelight. We may hate each other, and the little bitch would be better off to go kill herself, then fight me. She'll die so easily. I know how to kill her, and they've hardly had any happiness, or in other words, entertainment, since the feast, so they'll be coming up with a new twist. I guess some mutts may be invovled soon. There should've been this many people, since these Games began, but of course not. I guess that's our fault though. We should've killed more people at the bloodbath. The little Bea from 8. Reyce from 12. Obviously the other one from 12 couldn't have been so hard either.

So far, Sparkles has made a good ally, always keeping to herself, not chatting up all the time. Doesn't wake my up, instead leaves me if I don't. She's given me information on the other tributes, when they died, and how they died. It's amazing, that someone as stupid, and light-headed as she, would know this. Of course, the only people I bothered myself with, are the ones worth winning. I looked at my threats. The boy from 11. The girl from 11. The boys from 5 and 7. To bad most of them didn't live. It's a shame, they would've been fun to fight.

I guess killing weaklings is easy. We're the unlucky ones, not being able to kill anyone but one. I would've easily killed Reyce, except for Layla, and of course, her wonderful Layla was like that. I think about my allies. Thalia, who joined because her friends did. Jules, because half of them did, and he wasn't going to go against a skilled kid to join the pack. Well, he stole our food, and left, so I guess that should go for something. My main priority was once killing him, but even I have limits. I see, that it will come down to nothing.

Winning right now, sounds best to me, to be honest. Winning these Games, is the best honor that anyone will have. Going home to my girlfriend, my brother, and my mom sounds best. I won't have to worry about them, because I'll be rich. I can maybe, try to fix up things with them. This would've never been something I would've done before. I have no friends, and only Santana, is there for me. My brother, likely hates me, because of what I've treated him like. I haven't been the kindest to my mother. I've changed.

I did see it before I was reaped, but now, I see it more than ever. I know Thalia's parents hated her, but she was still up and at it. Same with me. And maybe there is a chance, I can rebuild. I guess time can heal anything, but for some reason, it was never able to heal me. I guess I'm the different one.

**I'm so sorry, about all of this. Kind of boring? True enough, I guess, but I'll try harder, but I'm writing two SYOTs, some of you are in my other one, it's true. Anyway, I'm trying to think of a new twist. Sonofhell666 gave me a brilliant one, which I will use in the end, but I don't know in the meantime. PM me for sponsor messages, I guess, and I'll try to give some of your characters the time to shine! I understand, most of your favorite characters are gone, Lili, Thalia, Gary. But still, there are others, Conner, Reyce, Aaron. Those three I know to be popular. So yeah. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I cannot continue, if I don't know that people are actually reading my chapters. Thank you, and here's a new sponsor question, sorry about the last one, but I was to forgetful.  
><strong>

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $40.00 (Conner Sun, donation)

thebookreader: $0.00 (Thalia Constellian, donation)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $15.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $20.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $44.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** Where did I get the character, Caluenda Bates?

**ONLY PMING **


	39. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ! SORRY

**Hello readers. Sorry, that it's not another update, I wish it could be. But you're going to see some slow updates, and some slower updates if you don't vote on my poll. Thanks so much, for sticking through this entire boring process. I know my writing skills, probably aren't the same, or as good as many other people's. I loved so many SYOTs, and I badly wanted to write one of my own, and one, that was different. I wanted to write long, and more effective chapters.**

**Person Who Is Criticizing:**

**Sorry, I kinda forgot your name. I'm find with criticism, in fact, I enjoy it. It only can make me a better author. But please, if you do criticize, keep it constructive. Because I can't build off of "Is this the Hunger Games, or a teen reality show". First off, I've never seen a teen reality show, so I can't really relate to that. I'm more into shows like Lost, than some stupid teenager with problems. Sorry, I don't find it entertaining. But that's not the point. I personally read your second review, and that was good criticism. I will easily take that into account. Yes, besides, the reason the chapters are long, and quite detailed, about their lives, is because I wanted the audience to get a better look at them, before they're sent to their death. I wanted them, to be attached to the characters, get used to them. I wanted to see, whether they were bad characters, or good characters. And I'm sorry, if my writing doesn't meet your standards. There are some people you just can't please, I guess. But remember, I don't use my full efforts, when writing sometimes. It's true, and it happens to all authors. I like the criticism, please continue, if you don't hate it too much. But please, keep it to the point, where it's not useless trolling on a story. I want to be able, to build off of that, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>To My Readers:<strong>

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't really been such a great author lately, my chapters are getting terrible. I guess we're all counting the days, until it's over. It's coming to an end, I guess whenever you want it to. Vote on my poll. It'll help me move along smoother. It's either if I should end my SYOT, in four days, and cut it off easily, or continue on for the planned eight days. Also, I've been seeing a lag in reviews. If you'll tell me, what I'm doing wrong, I can fix it. I don't easily break, and I won't be mean to you, but you can't be mean either. If it's because I killed your character, I understand. But if you don't like something. Like... it's boring, or it's too long, please tell me, and I'll really try to fix it, and of course, when I write a new SYOT, it will come out better. Thank you for all your patience, and remember to vote**

**~luvthemusic  
><strong>


	40. Madness

**Hi. If you don't like something, remember to tell me so, or I can't fix it. And I wish that person who was criticizing, would continue. I actually find criticism, effective, when placed right. I do ask for something like criticism, but please, if it's not constructive, which means I can't build from it, it's of no use to me, and I can call it trolling. Also, keep it to a good level, I don't like "This is the worst story ever! Your the &%&# worst author ever!". Sorry, don't expect my response to that, to be nice. I'll respect you, if you respect me. Thank you. But I know you guys are good readers, so please continue on. Here's another boring, deathless day, but lots of action! And some of the POVs are terribly written.  
><strong>

**eyce Ansilen:**

I'm running through the jungle, quite at top speed. Today, I can say, I was just attacked by a pair of rabid monkeys. Won't they ever leave me alone? I wish I had a bow and arrow, so that I could shoot at them, from a difference, but my axe is out, and ready for action, and while liking monkeys, I have to remember, that these are only trying to hurt me, and that I shouldn't be like this. It's not morning anymore, I know that. And if it is, it must be late morning, because the sky is bright, and heat is back. Who knows when the snow will be back?

But fortunately, and unfortunately, that's not my problem right now. Right now, I'm looking for another place to hide, while trying to escape them, but I have a feeling,they won't stop until I've killed them all. But with their sharp teeth, I'm not sure I can take them all in one. I now am literally cursing myself, for not taking any allies. They would've helped me out, mostly because I would likely be faster than them. I'm not built for strength like Conner. I'm more for speed.

I quickly run into a clearing, pause for a moment, and turn around. They're right behind me, which is a little more than I need, to keep running. I leap over two logs at once, and almost fall, but I guess the strength in my legs can also power through that as well. The pond, almost trips me as well, but as I'm nearing it, I find that they're starting to get on my legs. I then jump into the pond, hoping they can't follow. But of course, no such luck.

They all jump in after me. The pond would feel great, if it wasn't saltwater. it burns my cuts, from earlier today, when they first attacked, and I wasn't ready. This may be a break for my legs, but it's a break for them as well, because they lunge at me, like a bunch of toads, swimming faster than a shark. It takes me a moment, to gather my pick axe, and begin to float away. It's not hard, considering my light weight, but they're lighter, and as if that wasn't obvious, they can float faster.

I'm now sloshing through the waters, but it's too deep, so I go back, kick off, and begin to swim, arms and all, no matter what the cost. They're right behind me, sure enough, already grabbing onto my legs. I punch them off, until they eventually let go, but come back, and try to literally eat the ends of my pants. I'm now yelling, but I don't know why. Any "help" that comes, will likely be the Career pack, and they'll kill me. But I've been running so long, who knows where I am?

I stagger onto shore, finally, with them, grabbing onto my feet. With this pressure, I fall back into the water. With the quickest rage I can do, I grab onto the shore,and begin to kick. Likely, their plan is to drown me, and while I'm not much of a swimmer, proved by today, I can at least float. I begin to kick, but they sink their rabid teeth into my legs anyway. My pick axe is a foot away from me.

I begin to pull, and pull harder. until I think I will be dropped into the water again. I then grab again, and suddenly, like a miracle, they let go. I don't wait, I push off, and then lunge for my axe, but my feet are not completely out of the water, so they grab it again, and continue their rabid search for flesh, like usual. I try to stagger away, but you can simply imagine it's not easy. With monkeys tearing away at your flesh, it's even a miracle, that I can move.

I make it out of the water, take the pick axe, and slash at one. He's dead, but unluckily, my axe goes straight through him, and cuts a little bit of my leg, but not much. And next thing I know, I'm fighting. I slash one animals, trying to kill me, clearly, and another. But there are so many... At least ten after me. There's no hope I can kill them all. I can try, but it's not going to work. I might as well accept that I'm going to die.

One jumps onto my chest, and tries to literally rip me open. I smack him across the face, and through him off, and begin to stagger away, but they catch up to me. I can only hold onto the hope, that I'll walk into a trap, most of them will get killed, I will survive, and then, I will kill the remaining with my pick axe. I hit one in the face with my axe, and roll over, reeling like throwing up, but it's not over yet. Not even close.

My legs slowly begin to fail me, and I begin to fall, as I come close to the clearing. Everything is either yellow, or dark green. Like a world, of so little colors. Even the water looks green to me. I don't know if it's real, or it's fake, but I guess it really can't matter.

There are still ten of them. They are reinforcing. One jumps up at me, but gets no chance. I slash him in midair, like a ninja. But a moment of triumph, hardly lasts for a few seconds. And then, I am literally knocked over, by a force of monkeys, all killing me, and I guess, about to kill themselves, in order to survive. And the only thing I'm left to battle with are my hands. But it's hardly a second, before I hear a crack, and a shot. One of the monkeys, falls over, dead. An arrow through his heart. And I know I'm not alone.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I stand full plated, in ready stance, before the little kid from 12, struggling with those monkeys. It's not long, before I send another one flying. I was attacked as well, and that's what led me here, their attacks on me. I had to run, scream, and fight my way, and my tent, is likely all the way around the forest. I hardly had time, to pick up the arrows I needed. I send another one flying, killing two at time. I then begin to run, as some advance on me.

"Run!" I shout to him, angrily.

Scared, he picks up his little pick axe, and begins to run, being chased by his own crew. I shoot angrily, at one coming near me, and then begin to run myself. I never thought of monkeys, as vicious creatures, or we were taught, that the only pain they wanted, was lots of fun. Here, they're meant to destroy us. But it doesn't make it less hard to kill them, as they look... so much like the monkeys they bring every year to town at the reaping. I send two arrows at once, killing two vermins behind each other.

It's only a matter of survival in this part, and that's what I know.

"Hey!" I shout, to the monkeys, chasing the kid.

They turn around, quicker than I thought they would, and immediately charge. These are no normal monkeys, these are mutts. They could be mutts. Real mutts. Those red eyes, seem to glow at me. Like Mara's bear, and suddenly, a hatred fills through me. I notch an arrow, as they seem to grow. Grow. It's true. They're growing, and faster than I can say. I send one more arrow, into his throat, but the small ones, well, let's just say they're growing as well.

It's only a matter of time, before they attack too, so I begin to run. The kid, Rey I think is slipping through the trees, faster than lightning, as I try not to trip over the logs. The monkeys have left, proving to be large, wild animals, with fangs, and red eyes. Mutts. Just like I figured they'd be.

I don't stop running, but instead, I turn around, completely sure of myself, which is one of my greatest flaws. I turn around, and send more arrows flying. And quickly notch another. Most of them, miss their targets. The small kid is out of sight, I'm on my own. I look towards the trees, and quickly race for one. But the mutts aren't slow, not even close One catches close up to me, before I have the time to notch another arrow, but it doesn't kill me.

Instead, I turn around, and shove my spear, through it's chest. It spats out blood, whimpers, and dies quickly, and quietly. I then grab my spear, and thrust it into the tree. I then begint to climb. They begin to catch up. One nips at my heel, and begins to pull me down. At first, I'm frightened, but then, I force myself upwards. I grab a nearby branch, and hang on. I'm in the same position Mara was, except it's me, who's either going to die, or going to live.

Right now, my one priority, is too hang on. I swing myself up, but not without the mutt, hanging onto my foot, where his teeth so easily clamp onto. I'm falling, and quickly, but right as I'm about to lose balance, the thing whimpers. I turn around, and see them, walking along the trail, right next to us. Careers.

I gasp, but I don't fall. Instead, they look over at us, but I doubt they see me, I'm on the other side of the tree.

"Get them!" shouts the girl.

i have to duck another flying arrow, as it hits the wolf nearest to me. It falters, and then falls, and then, I'm released, but instead of hanging on tight, I slip, and begin to fall,.skidding off the tree into the ground. I see a glimpse of the battle, of the two Careers, charging into the wolves, killing one by one. I watch as a mace, tears off the face of one of them. I don't know what they are for, but I don't care. As soon as I regain my balance, I begin to run.

But as soon as I move, one mutt catches my eye, and begins to chase me. Nearly out of arrows, the only I can do, is run now. A dead monkey lies away, skewered by one of my arrows. The mutt seems to be in a trance, and stops for a moment, to look at it. I take this moment, to grab the arrow out of it, snatching it in such a greedy way. But the mutt only wails, and then nudges the monkey. When it doesn't move, it looks up at me, teeth bared, and it jumps.

My spear. My hand reaches it, but not in time, as it leaps on me. I'm about to scream for help, do something, when it literally smashes it's paw into my windpipe, and I struggle, but it's too strong. As it lunges for me, it stops, and then falls. Like when most mutts die.

"Hello" says Rey, appearing from behind a tree.

"Hello" I say back.

Neither of us draws our weapons, because clearly, there's no need to. We just saved each other's lives. It's a secret bond that holds us together. And I don't hesitate, to follow him into the trees, once I've regained my balance. He doesn't looks surprised either. Because we both owe each other. And that only means there's one thing we can to each other. Allies.

**Aaron Dait: **

I guess I'm one of the lucky ones, I just got past a pack of wild monkeys. I was hidden up in a tree when they came around, and since monkeys are highly known for their tree-climbing, I guess I was lucky to be silent, right at the moment they came. At first, I was scared, that I was the victim, but then I saw them chasing somebody, who I could not see. I wasn't about to kill them, because it went too quick, and the monkey's might've seen me. Besides, it's the final eight. If they're that loud, the pack will find them. I also saw them today. I just dodged death in many magnificent ways.

I am now sitting in the tree, in case those things decide to come back, as whatever really. I'm surprised by my luckiness today. It seems like my hard-core friend, President Snow, would've already been planning some sort of accident or whatever for me, as I am speaking to anyone who cares to hear. Like Lili, like Gary. I'll likely be gone too, by the time these Games are over. I've already decided that I'm probably not going to last, even if it's for Lili's family.

It's surprising, how little I know about them. Who her parents are, concerns me. In fact, I have no idea, as to what they're like at all. The only thing I knew about Gary, was that his sister was dead, and only because I remember her name from another Hunger Games. But other than that, I know nothing. Never knew anything, and probably won't know anything as long as I'm here.

So as I sit here, and think about it, I realize there's only so much you can't know about a person. I know a lot about Rachel, in a sense of word, but I definitely would never pry into her life, I'm not like that. I respect everyone's privacy, just as much as I would want them to respect mine, and that's pretty much it. I was never a curious person, and I guess that's the way it is for those who have lost so much in these Games, and have been tormented by a President, and death threated. Yeah, it all ends the same. Death.

I sit down, and slowly nibble on some bread, before stopping for a moment to listen, and then continuing. Just over and over again. Like a repetitive stance. I feel awkward, sitting up in a tree, but anyone my height, with this much on them, would easily fall out. But luckily, I don't. It was a miracle, that I didn't kill that Conner. I was too out of control, just to much to handle, I guess. Just an awkward gait really.

So I continue to sit, I guess waiting for something to happen. A cannon, saying that I'm one step either towards my death, or home. It doesn't matter much to me, as long as I get fair and square a game. But who knows what will happen there, with President Snow, right on top of everything I do. It's all the same result. He just wants to kill me, or torture me. One sounds worse than the other, since I'm not exactly the biggest fan of life right now. It just won't work, to try and taunt me with my own life. I would say, if it were an extreme thing, or something I really didn't want to do, bring on the bullet. Because it's an easy way to leave this Earth.

Whoever gets in the way of those mutts, I'm guessing they are, won't be so lucky, not like I am. I was completely lucky, to be hiding in a tree when they came. And they passed me, like a bunch of idiots. I think they were already chasing someone. That someone, I guess, is unlucky, if they're not dead, if they ever caught him. The figure was fast and small, which is lucky for whoever it is. I know a few small figures. The girls from 10 and 11 have them, and the little one from 12. The rest of us, aren't that small, although it can be used to an advantage.

I wonder if I would kill someone on sight. Maybe, maybe not. It would depend, on how easy they were to kill, and if they were really a threat. If Conner Sun, or his stupid slut of an ally stepped through, I would kill them, if not one of them. Then, if I die, maybe the others will have an easier journey to death. Just the simple easy way, rather than being killed slowly, by our favorite Careers, like I was almost. But I was out of control, I'm in fair control now. I can still kill, but I'm less likely, to go all berserk on whoever comes in.

Well, as I sit in the arena, awaiting a certain death, or a painful life, I just do nothing but think. My scythe is with me, in my hand. I want him to see it, so he knows I'm listening. That I'm looking straight into those ugly, snakelike eyes. Telling him, of exactly how I feel. I would kill him. I would kill him, even if they would kill me for doing it, which they would. I would be executed, slowly and painfully, it's true, but I don't care. I think I've had enough suffering for a lifetime. I think most of us in these Games have. I watched those workers, each day, out in the fields.

They have the hardships, just as well as us. I guess that's one burden we all share, under President Snow's reign.

**Aria Charin:**

I sit down, on the floor, awaiting something interesting. And also, nibbling on some vegetables, because I know, that I may be here for a while. I watched, as the girl from 11, plumeted out of nowhere, and then, disappeared, along with a few monkeys. One of them, saw me, and obviously seemed to think I was some sort of food, because it literally attacked me, and I can tell you, it took about everything I had, to fend him off me.

But now, I'm well off, peaceful and quiet. I'll let nature take care of District 11, once and for all. My one thought now, is getting home, and I need to, with the least amount of blood on my hand as possible. The very least. I woke up this morning, and made my move. I crossed the Cornucopia. There was nothing there, merely noth8ing. It was just empty, like anything you'd see here. I would never imagine something like a feast was held there, never in my life, would I imagine, that the Hunger Games was held here.

Now, it's nothing more, than an exceedingly beautiful lake. The water, is crystal clear, and light blue, nice enough to swim in. What would it be like? Being a victor at home. Being comfortable. But having painful memories, of becoming victor. Who knows who I will have to kill, in order to go home? Will they haunt me? Will someone be there? I look into the blue water of the lake, the pure beauty of it. I can see, where we started.

The Cornucopia, and the land around it, is the shape of... a circle, I guess, with two sides, that extend into the forest. I can see the places where we started, well, only one, and that's where I started. We were so far away. It's hard to see, through all the mist. It's no longer snowy, but more like summer. The grass, beneath my feet, is a reddish green color. I then approach the water. It's lost that red look it had. Now, it's clear, but who knows?

I then step forward, and reach out my hand, unwillingly. But before it touches the water, I pause, for any heat of any kind. Nothing happens. I then reach forward, and touch the glistening water. Nothing. It's water, just plain water. I try, not to scoop it up, and realize how thirsty I am. I take out my water bottle, and begin to drink it's clear water, and then, I sit back, taking in the rest of thiis scene.

So behind the Corcnucopa, is the plain lands, which have deer and all kinds of things, roaming down there. But it would forever, to get down there, especially with the snow. Who knew those allies could make it down so well? For me, it would've been hard. Very hard. Maybe they're more used to walking than I am. I don't know. All I know, is that I'm safe. Those white mountains, look ready to tumble over. They're green, with trees, like the forest. I then put my water bottle, back into the back, and with the water, I attempt to straighten my hair, failing of course, and then I swing my backpack over my shoulder, and walk into the forest.

The forest covers my eyes, and I realize, that I remember this place, easy as it came to me the first time. I stand here, and look around. I haven't been here, since the feast, so I guess I might as well, settle in the spot, I had settled for a long time past now.

I slowly begin to walk, trying not to step on twigs, for the sake of living, while the damned Careers, are likely to be searching the place. It's just normal trees. Everything, so easily normal. I don't need to hide under them, they're too warm probably, or now, nice and cool, because it's turned hot. I almost wish, for the rain to return, come and literally nourish this place, to make things come back, as easily as it went. If only the Gamemakers were feeling generous today. No such luck, probably exists.

The lake appears before me, the pond where I stayed, as I go through the dark valleyway. It's a hidden pond, in the middle, of all these dead trees, and muck. I see footprints, a bit faded. Someone's been here, in the last two days. I might as well, just sit here, and wait for them to come back. I move along quicker, careful not to do anything too revealing or noisy. My heart pumps loudly in my chest, as I near the water.

I reach down, and snag some. Then I curse. I can't believe it. All this time, and then... they'd just turn it into salt. That's it. They want us to go to the lake. The person who sent me this water bottle, must've been in pretty big trouble, for sending such a nice gift, but I mustn't judge, they likely saved my life. I think about thanking them, when I hear someone rustling.

I pull my knife out, waiting. The Careers, or something better, or worse. Either way, it's all the same result. There's something, or someone out there. I back up, as it begins to rustle again, and before I can something, it jumps out. A hound dog, higer than my own head.

It begins to bark, and it takes me a second to realize.

"Shut up!" I whisper harshly.

When it doesn't, I attack it, with my knife in hand.

**Bea Nuova:**

We finally leave the cave this morning, likely in hopes for a better time here. I guess we've learned from our mistakes. In this blazing heat, it's no use to sit around, and watch our food die low, when we're chatting up a storm. Both of our words, combined together, and luckily, Abe is better with words, because otherwise, that would've been the stupidest saying ever.

We've split up, and I guess no one wanted to argue. I think we're turning around now. Instead of keeping up the friendly manner, it's like we silently agreed, to simply, just play whatever we have, and that's strategy. Fortunately, as always, Abe is good at that, so we're able to function, in a certain way. And also fortunately, I've been able to pick up some plant knowledge in training, but not much. So anything, before I eat it, if I don't recognize it, I give it to a nearby squirrel.

Usually, they'll take it no matter what, but some, stop if they don't recognize it, so that turns hard. I then have to smash it on the ground, and then watch the birds eat it. Usually, nothing happens. They just fly away, like nothing ever happened. Looks like our lovely Gamemakers, have decided that deaths of poison are too bloodless, and painless. I guess they owe us that though, so there must be at least one or two berry bushes, with poison on them.

"Bea?" asks a voice.

I jerk up. It sounds like Abe, but it could be anyway, so when I finally mange to speak something, I then whisper.

"What's the first thing you said to me, during our second day of training?"

"I asked you about Krow, if you thought he would make a good ally" he whispers back harshly through the trees.

I nod, and he comes in, holding a basket of berries.

"I've tried them myself, they're pretty good" he says, popping another into his mouth.

I cringe.

"Are you sure they aren't poisonous?" I ask him.

"Well, nothing's happened yet, so?" he asks, cocking his eyebrow.

I just shrug.

"It looks bright red, and suspicious"

"Yeah, whatever"

He then leaves, and I turn towards the lasting berries on the ground. Most of them, are either deep blue, or dark red. But not bright like his. He only examines them.

"I think I saw them in training" he says, suddenly mortified.

"But what?" I ask, moving closer to him "Did they say they were poisonous, or good to eat"

He seems to freeze for a moment.

"I can't remember" he says, looking around desperately.

I take one of his berries, and smash it onto the ground. A few birds, come to it, and peck at it. Abe watches carefully, for a second, and then turns away.

"I don't know Bea" his voice is worried.

I shake my head.

"Don't worry. It's likely, that it's not poisonous" my voice, sounds more worried, than I actually am.

He then stops, and we watch the birds. One begins to flutter away, but something seems to stop it, so it just stays on the ground. The second bird, eventually stops after five seconds. The first bird, moves a little bit, and then stops, lets out a chirp, and then begins to move. Abe clutches his stomach, as the bird, seems to howl, and then stops again.

"You don't think-" he begins, but suddenly, the second bird's eyes seem to pop out of it's head.

We both freeze in our tracks, as it wobbles forward, and then falls onto the ground, and begins to whine. As soon as this happens, Abe begins to run. But I linger, because someone doesn't seem right. The bird starts thrashing, before it stops again, and then thrashes some more.

"Abe!" I call backwards, looking behind me "Abe!"

No answer, just the ruffle of the wind, carrying the trees away. I feel quite free, sitting here, watching the birds. The first bird, attempts to lift off one more time, and instead of doing so, flies straight into the tree, on it's effort. I nearly jump out of my pants, and grab the log, to keep from feinting. It then stays still. I almost expect a cannon from the bird. I then realize, that the third little bird, has not stopped eating it's share. I'm about to do something, when suddenly, it begins to jerk around.

Is it me, or are these berries... I don't know what to think. The little bird on the ground, has his eyes, moving, but his body has stopped moving. It's like he's... and then it hits me. Paralyzed. The third bird clonks around, and then falls to the ground, even quicker than the second. I grab my pack, my sack of good berries, and begin to run towards camp.

It's far from here, but that's likely where Abe went. I desperately try to follow his trail, in case he dropped somewhere out there. Who knows how many berries he ate? No cannon so far, so he can't be dead, but if he turns up paralyzed like the little bird, then he might as well be.

"Abe!" I call, running through the jungle, as I lift my knife.

"Abe?"

I then turn onto the path to camp, and I begin to run. As I run through the bushes, while tripping and falling from the speed I had taken to them, I stumble forward, and my hands barely catch me, before I hit the ground.

"Abe?"

"B-Bea!" cries a voice, as weak as an old man's.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

It started like this: the second I saw the effect the berries took on the bird, my muscles felt like they were burning. And when I saw the second bird, I began to run, hoping I could make it back. The trasition, is nothing really easy, because they burn, and hurt like crazy for a while. My legs were about as capable to hold me up as a thin amount of jello. I thought they were going to break.

I feel like slowly, all the life is going out of me. I can't hope that Bea will help me. It's the final eight, she doesn't need me anymore. She could end it, with a flick of her knife, and that's all.

"Abe!" I hear her blood-curling scream call.

"Bea" I mutter.

I can then hear her, running around.

"Is anyone here?" she calls.

I shake my head, before I remember she can't see me.

"No" I croak, now attempting to move my muscles.

I can see her shape, through the sunlight. I guess she's the tough one now, running through the bushes, to save her partner's life. It's clear, how quick, and pretty amazing the transition is. She whips around through the daylight, and runs to the tent. And before I know it, she's in here, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" she calls "Are you okay?"

I guess in her answer, I begin to thrash against the seemingly ropes binding my muscles down. Bea's hand reaches my forehead.

"Stop" she commands "You're acting like a monkey"

I try to stop, but it's not easy, when you've almost lost the feel of your muslces, especially me, and all of this, doesn't really seem like a surprise.

"What are you here for?" I manage to whisper.

She looks at me, with wide eyes.

"You're my ally Abe, and you've saved me tons of times" she then pulls out a rag cloth "I owe you"

She then wipes away something from my forehead, which I realize hurts. I must've cut myself, coming back here.

"My god, what happened?" she asks "Did you run fully into a tree?"

I try to shrug, but my muscles refuse to give in. They're almost frozen in place, but too sore to move.

"I don't know" I admit, softly like the rest of my words, because while I can move my mouth, it hurts like hell "I was too blind"

She nods, and turns away, I guess searching for something.

"How long do you think, urm, you'll be like this?" she asks me.

I don't know, and I want to tell her that, and much more, but I can only manage a confused look, and shake my head. She then sighs.

"I guess we're forced not to know anyway" she mutts, disappointed "The Capitol clearly got tired of death, and forced this instead. I don't think it will last forever Abe. Maybe a day or two, but not forever, how many berries did you eat?"

Now, my mouth feels fully frozen. Every time I open it, blind pain fills through me, and as I try to knock it out, it just comes back. It feels like blood, is gushing out of my mouth. WIth suddenly misery, I push forward, trying to free myself, only resulting in more pain.

"Abe stop!" shouts Bea, trying to calm.

Breathing hard, and violently, I try to break through, but her hands shove me backwards.

"I will knock you out, if I had too, just tell me, how many did you have?" she asks.

"Four" I crock, in a high voice, which can only mean weakness.

She nods, and looks down.

"Only four? That must be as much, as the second bird ate" she murmurs, and then looks at me, with quite wide eyes.

I feel like bursting, inside, but I know, I have to remain calm. It almost surprises me, that it's Bea, who talks with an extremely authoritative voice, and not me. I always thought her, not really strong, and always here, just because we're allies, but maybe not. Maybe the Games have toughened her, taught her a lesson, perhaps, of what life is like for most of us.

"Alright" she says "You really can't do anything but stay here, so do, and if anything comes near, shout or make a noise, I'll go collect the rest of the berries I already have proven safe, and then, I'll come back, understand?" she asks me.

Feeling like a little kid, I nod, and she flees, with a knife in her hand. Bea Nuova has turned into a tough girl. I guess it does take the cave, tracker jackers, and berry picking, to make a girl, a woman. Just like to make a boy, a man. I became one, I guess, when mom and my brother died. I remember all that pain, from there, and how it made me, the man I became. How it increased my confidence, and my job performance, that I could do anything.

For Bea, it's taken almost eleven days in the Hunger Games. Well, it may be eleven days, but it feels like much more. I almost feel envy, towards those who died easily, amd quickly, and at the beginning. They never had to go through this pain. None of them did. I envy the girl, that Bea killed. The Daneille girl. I remember seeing her fall, so quick, it seemed so much quicker, safer, and faster than falling asleep. So much better.

**Caluenda Bates:**

We're both sprinting away, from these monkey mutts, as they chase us down. It's a miracle, we didn't die already, but we didn't come out without wounds. I have a charge bite mark, over my knee, just right over it, which sears my leg as effectively as a butter knife. I guess that's the mutt's secrets. Also, cutts and bruises, from falling down a lot. But the one on my leg, is the one I can't ignore, and the one I can easily visually see. I have other wounds, but I no longer care for them really.

"Move!" shouts Conner, shoving me, through the bushes, as he begins to run.

I fall over, and he runs for it. I curse, and get up, aim my mace for him, ready to take him out with one hit. This bastard is going to die. He should've in the first place, I should've killed him then. But suddenly, something tugs at my pant leg. I gasp in shock, and then quickly, turn around, and hit the mutt with my mace, but not before he's had the chance, to tear off a piece of my leg, almost on my foot. I shout in pain, and hit him on the top of the head, shredding his ear off, and he falls.

I then begin to run, my anger at Conner vanished. I'll deal with the asshole later. I begin to run again, breathing completely in a soaked version of me, running at top speed, away from this mess. There are three more mutts. Whoever caused it, was lucky enough, to be able to escape. If I saw them, I would kill them in a heartbeat. My hair, is now in tangles, which no longer concerns me, and I must look better, in my golden outfit, so that why the mutts are attracted to me.

Where Conner Sun has gone, lays a mystery to me. A mutt, suddenly, rips away at my pant leg, and begins to tear at my foot. Before it can literally tear it off, and I turn around, and snag it with my mace, taking out it's eye. It has a few seconds to wander around, whimpering, before I have my weapon stationed again, and then nearly rip it's skull out. It falls, dead. This is how the bloodbath should've been, rather than a bunch of scared pussies fighting each other with their bare hands.

The Capitol would've been tearing their skulls out with swords, crossbows and maces. All in a heap of their minds. They would've all been dead, with the wave of the Head Gamemakers's hand. Conner is somwhere, and when I find him, I'll deal with him then. The branch sears my cheek, as I run past it. Suddenly, an arrow flies at me. I barely have the time to duck, before it almost rips open my throat.

A girl, with a bow and arrow, stands a few feet away from me, her black hair radiant. She stands there, and notches another arrow, I then grin, and grab my mace, and deflect another arrow. I approach her, before she can notch another one, and knock her to the ground, with my fist. She falls over, like a ragdoll, on her side. I lift my mace, and then strike, but being how fast she is, she moves out of my way.

"Die District 11!" I shout, hitting again.

"Reyce!" she calls upwards.

"Kiy!"

Suddenly, the little kid from 12 appear, and for a second, I'm so shocked, I forget all about my mission to kill her. She suddenly, grabs my foot, and nearly flips me over, and then scrambles away as I fall. Two mutts come on in, as if for the kill. The girl, begins to climb up a tree. I then grunt, and aim my mace at her. I catch her foot, with the spikes, and smile.

"If I die District 11" I tell her "You die with me"

And then, I rip the mace out of her foot. She lurches over, and the mutts begin to attack. Reyce's eyes seem to bulge out, as he jumps down. Then, for a second, as surprised as I am, Reyce grabs my mace.

"Let go!" he shouts.

I surprsingly do, for he tugs it with such force, that even a larger kid than me, couldn't resist it. He then throws the mace, into mutt, who's about to rip Kiy's throat open. It's teeth, barely touch her, when it collapses. Kiy looks up at him, and whispers a quiet "thanks", and then, they flee. Now, left with nothing, the mutt lurches at me. I jump up, to my feet, and begin to climb the tree. But I'm too slow, because it drags onto my foot. I let out a blood curling scream.

Someone, who isn't District 11, sends an arrow at me. Conner. But this is no time to be angry. He's standing there, blonde hair mangled and dirty, his look angry, as if calling me stupid by name. I then grab the arrow, out of the tree, with force, and bring it down into the throat, of the mutt. He staggers, but not enough. He drags me to the ground, where I lay for a moment dazed, and then attacks again, this time my back. I can visually feel his teeth enter my back, and I let out a howl.

Conner shoots another arrow, which goes into the tree, and I can see his angry eyes. I grab it, unsure, and then turn around, as his teeth enter my chest. Before it can do more damage. I jam it into his face. A yelp, a more shout-like thing, and it dies.

"Took you long enough" laughs Conner, putting away his arrows, and then adds a silent "Bitch"

I stand up, and make my way over there, throwing the mutt of me. These times are over.

**Conner Sun:**

SHe should be thanking me, but instead, she finds it in her heart, to shove me over, right into the tree, as if in a fighting mode.

"What the hell!" I shout, punching her in the face.

She staggers back for a moment, and I grab her hair, and point my knife, to her throat.

"What the fuck was that about?" I shout.

She shoves me off her again. And I fall to the ground, and hit the tree. Her movement, is fast, and she grabs a knife, from her pocket.

"What happened to your mace sweetheart?" I ask her, sweetly.

She lunges at me, but I catch her in time, before her knife, reaches my throat.

"Nope" say, wrapping my feet, around her neck, keeping her in a headlock "That's not going to happen, is it? Two partner turning on-"

But she she turns on me of course. She grabs my feet, and slams them over. I am stunned to answer for a second, before she climbs on top of me, her knife, once again at my throat. Her face is rageful.

"I think we'll do it this way" she says, grabbing my throat instead.

"And what are you going to do now" I choke, with all the pressure put on me "Suffocate me?"

I then slam my face into hers, which makes her let go for a second, and then I kick my feet under her, and throw her off me. I reach my bow and arrows, before she has her mace, which is gone, I guess. She ducks however, as I shoot an arrow.

"Nice try" she spits, turning around "Bitch!"

"Hey, don't mention it" I say, firing another one.

But of course, like any District 2, she's good at it. This one hits her arm, but as soon as it does, she dives behind her tree, and I think she has her mace.

"Don't even try District 1" she says, twirling her mace in the air "I think you better just lie down right here, and right now"

I don't. Instead, I smile.

"Then bring it on" and I shoot another arrow.

She ducks it, of course, and then swings her mace, twice at me. I duck both time, and then shoot another. It comes whizzing straight at her face, but she only has to swing her face up. As the arrow meets the mace, it snaps in half, and then, in one epic movement, falls the ground.

"I told you, I had training in defense" she told me.

"Looks like you didn't have much training in anything else" I snikcer, sending another one flying.

She goes into squat position, as it whizzes right over her head, and then, like a clever girl, comes girl back up, and shoots her mace at me. It doesn't miss. It hits me square in the chest, as it comes through. I fall backwards, and she twirls her mace.

I grab another arrow, but she kicks it out of my hand, and kneels by me.

"You've lost" she only tells me, before pulling one of her arrows out.

"What what are you going to do, Sugar?" I ask her.

She looks at me, with soft eyes.

"I think you've known for a while"

"I guess you mean to kill me"

"And how did you guess?"

I only smile, with wide happiness.

"I've always been good with the sort"

"Like any normal prick from District 1?" she asks me, pretending to examine the arrow "Nice wood, used on this, too bad it was wasted on you"

She then lifts it up, and is about to bring it down, when I catch it and smile.

"I told you, that I could surprise you" And I then kick her in the face.

She falls backwards, and I grab my arrows, but her hand secures around my ankle, and she trips me. I then fall to the ground, and before I can move, she plants her knees, on my chest. I try to move, but a bitch who probably weighs almost two hundred pounds, in muscle, isn't easy to throw off.

"How should I do it?" she asks, tipping her blade, in to the mud "Fast version? Naw. I'll give them something to work with"

"And what are you doing to do?" I ask her, "WIthout an ally"

"Oh trust me" she says, "I'll be fine, there's no need to worry, I'll kill the little ones myself"

"Please" I scoff "They would've killed you, if it weren't for me"

"Yeah, I'm really sure they would've" she says, although she knows it's true.

"You owe me"

"I wouldn't pay you back in a million years" her voice is cool, and her anger is complete.

"And if you kill me, who'll look out for when you're in trouble?" I ask her, angrily.

Finally, like a good girl, she lets go, and hands me back my arrow, but doesn't let go of her mace, which is in position to fight.

"One false move" she tells me, the knife not leaving my throat. "And I'll kill you, understand?"

I shrug.

"Your call, Princess"

She nods.

"And when there's the two of us, there's no shit about owing, I kill you fair and square"

I laugh.

"Like you'll be the one to kill"

"I would've killed you right now, and I'm wounded" she tells me.

Yes, she did, but there are many differ points on that.

**Heat between Sparky and Conner has started! Woo! Can't wait for another fight with them, huh? No worries, if you don't like her, she doesn't have to win. Remember, that the victor, is between two people, entirely up to you. And I won't tell you which two! Tomorrow, is another deathless day, sorry. You can still ask for hints, but it's the same thing. And I don't think, that I will be able to post the pictures. SOMEBODY lost them for me. I can try to do them again, but they won't be anywhere as good... Anyway, remember, please read and review. There's no point in writing an SYOT, when people don't read it, and remember to vote on my poll, because by tonight, I'll remove it, and go with whatever the result is. No: says no to minimizing it. Yes: says yes to minimizing it. Hope that did something useful.  
><strong>

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $40.00 (Conner Sun, donation)

thebookreader: $0.00 (Thalia Constellian, donation)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $15.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $20.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $44.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** What was today's twist (And no Sonofhell, it's not the twist that you did, I was getting bored, so I decided to throw it in)

**ONLY PMING **


	41. Violence is Key

**Guess what! Guess what! I found the pictures again! They're somewhere in my room. Now, I need to find some time to color them in, and repost them. And I might've lost some of them as well... but I'll do the best I can! I'll redraw some, but please keep in mind, that I am not, a really good drawer, and so, yeah. There were just what I felt your characters looked like, and I'm making Sim versions of them as well, which is lots of fun :). Anyway, now that school starts, there won't be so many updates. And speaking of that, sorry for the EXTREMELY slow update. I was on vacation! And I was enjoying myself, and I took a little break. Big deal right? Anyway, here's another boring deathless chapter. I'm not sure about tomorrow, but we'll see :)**

**Reyce Ansilen:**

We both sit on different sides of the log, almost staring at each other, every other second, checking for untrue moves. We're allies, but very soft allies. I know it's very temporary, especially when we're so apart like this. I look at Kiy, her black hair falls in her face. It looks as though, it's razor-slashed. Like she cut it herself. She has a white undershirt, a kind of green vest, and long heavy pants, with fur boots. She looks down, with her seemingly pale eyes.

"Are you going to eat that?" she asks, pointing out the crackers sitting by me, with a jerk of her chin.

I shrug.

"I guess, but not all of them"

She sighs.

"I can have half of them then?"

"Sure, why not"

We both then look at each other for a moment, and I'm aware, of her full face. Her eyes, her mouth, her face shape. I don't know why, maybe it's because I'm happy, that my ally, is not out to kill me, the first chance she gets, or she would've done so already. After being chased by mutts together, it's hard not to at least feel something for each other. But that doesn't stop up, from not looking at each other. We will not get close, because that can only do us hard.

"I think I'll take watch tonight" she yawns "You should get some sleep"

I nod, and then turn around. We have one tent, which Kiy provided us with. Some hot chocolate, some soup and food. So, we're well equipped. I can say that, as least. I then unzip the tent, and climb in. I catch a glimpse behind me, of Kiy, her hand, fastened against her spear. I can see, she's a fierce partner, and I can only hope, that I don't have to fight her. There's not much of a chance I will win. In fact, almost none at all.

I can still her eyes focused on me, as I enter in the tent, and then lie down. It's big, and very comfortable, so most people would wonder why we didn't share it. I guess it's because either Kiy wants to make sure we're safe, especially after today, or she is too shy to share a tent with me. We really haven't said much to each other, so I've gotten it down, that we're partners, but not friendly partners. We're meant, to be law and order, not friendship and equality. I've got that now.

I pull the covers over me, but I'm still shivering, but not from the cold, because no one needs to figure out that it's not that cold. I think they're going to bring back the blizzard, but I don't mention it. We have enough misery, to deal with that now. I think of my family back home, and suddenly, I feel home-sick, for even uneven, ugly, broken-down District 12. Anything is better than here. Absolutely anything.

But, I know that it won't take me long to get home, but probably not as victor. Dead, in a wooden box. That's likely going to be my fate. Either killed by my own ally, or my enemies. Which ever one, they're doing the same job. They like to kill people like me, they're angry and vicious, something I guess I've really never learned to be.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I sit down, looking at the sky. No deaths, which is a surprise. I wouldn't mind, if one of the Careers died today. But of course they didn't. They're even more skilled than I am, and while I don't like to brag about what I can do, I can say that I have a chance. But even so, I feel like there's no possible way I can kill Reyce Ansilen. So small, so young. The best I can hope, is that one of us is killed. I don't like to say it, but I'm hoping it's him.

My spear feels fit in my hand. Well, I wonder if it even is mine, because there was a likeliness, that it belonged to someone before me. After all, what's the chance a loose spear just decided to appear before me. I stare at it, every part of it. I'm not good with fighting hand-to-hand with it, I'll probably lose to that, but since I'm good at archery, I'm bound to be good.

I have found a tree, pretty much, that I think will make a good home, but we didn't have time, to test it out. I mean, was I going to tell Reyce what to do? I wasn't going to tell him, to go up in a tree, to try it out for me. Put himself in danger, for me. I would never.

My spear is well crafted. It's brown, from the tip, to the bottom,. but with a green vine-like substance, running up and down it, like a decoration. I can tell, it's Capitol-made. Back home, we didn't have many spears, but I looked in the weapon shop from time to time at the spears, they were nowhere as good-looking as this one. But why need a good-looking spear? All I need, is one that works effectively.

My bow and arrows are strung over my shoulder, ready to jump out at whoever comes in my way. If someone comes, I'll throw my spear, and mound my arrows, and Reyce and I, have come up with a whistle to signal, and ask for help. And then naturally, we fight together. I don't know, why or when these things happen, but of course, it's bound to, once in a while.

I have found a tree, pretty much, that I think will make a good home, but we didn't have time, to test it out. I mean, was I going to tell Reyce what to do? I wasn't going to tell him, to go up in a tree, to try it out for me. Put himself in danger, for me. I would never. I know, that we are allies, which pretty much means, we are equal to each other. We're both small, so I guess I may try it out sometime soon. It will definitely make a good hiding spot. For one of us, that is. I doubt the both of us could fit in one.

In a way, I'm really happy that I have an ally again. Allies are always good to have. Mostly because I have way too many supplies, and it would feel better, to have an ally to share it with. Also, you're with someone else, so it's hard to get lonely. Even if we don't talk, as least we know we're near each other. They also make good partners in battle, hunting, and setting traps, in case it's a two-man job. And that is pretty much why anyone should be happy to have an ally.

And also, someone to trade watches with, luckily. I guess, it means that I won't have to choose which nights to sleep in, and which nights to take watch. Yesterday, I stayed up half the night, and then unintentionally, I feel asleep. Which means today, I'll have an effective watch, hopefully.

There's no sound, not a hope, of someone nearby. I think of Mara, and the girl who killed her. That bitch is going to die, no matter what she does. I'll find her somehow, especially with an ally, it'll be easy to both hunt, and then kill, with all the normal protection.

**Aaron Dait:**

I finally climb down the tree. It's dark now, I can afford too, and luckily, time is in my favor, because no one is nearby, to hear me, or see me. I then slip down, quietly and slowly, so maybe, I won't be heard. I could easily, have just jumped down, but that would also mean, that I would make much more sound, than usual. I then, quietly hover over the ground for a moment, before dropping down anxiously. The moment my feet touch the ground, a large_ THUMP_ goes with it, and I immediately pull out my scythe, in case anyone heard, and dares to challenge me, I guess I'm too ready for them though.

I then pull my jacket from the branch, and throw it over my shoulder. I guess I'm through for the night. The tent is a few yards away, so I'm almost happy, when I enter it, and lie down. The soft covers, help me relax, even though I know, it's just the Game, that's going to make us all die. But that doesn't mean I"m going to try. I've made up my mind. If fate makes me win, than I'll welcome it, if it makes me die, the same thing. The gift from Mr. Sue, is almost done, but that doesn't mean I'm not thankful. It's given me food, and some time, to figure out what I'm going to do, when it runs out.

No allies anymore, that's my first promise. The likeliness, is that they'll end up just like Lili and Gary, dead. Or, we'll kill each other, likely enough. The people out here, are mostly smaller than me, except the Careers. I think the girl is almost as big as me, not quite though, and I could kill Conner, with my legs only, if I am in control, by the time of the last battle. But who says that Snow will permit that? I guess he's already planning my demise, and if he hasn't already, the demise of my family.

I feel an angry feeling reach me, but I'm slightly able to hold control over it. At least I'm not going crazy like last time, because that, I used to promise, would be my first, and last time. But then, I broke again, and I realized, that it's Snow really, who decides what happens to me now. Maybe he'll let me live, so I can suffer, from all of my losses. My only hope, is that if I die, that he doesn't kill my family because of it.

Well, that's the best I can hope in the meantime. Hopefully, if Snow hasn't killed them, he'll spare them if I die. If I live... I don't know what will happen. I guess, it depends how Snow is feeling that day. That's what takes us out, and brings us in.

**Aria Charin:**

No deaths today, I guess. To me, it's a bit of a shame. It only means getting home slower. But I haven't found anyone. I decided, that I'm through, playing the nice, merciful girl. There's no way, I can go on, like that. It feels as bad as... abandoning my siblings to themselves. I know, I will have to kill on sight, just like that girl,who I tried to kill first. She'll probably be hunting me, because it seems as though she favored her partner.

And maybe even worse, she has another ally. I can't say, if she does. I know, if I'm victor, I think Districts 9 and 10 will hate me. I bet they will hate me, because I either killed their tributes, or let them die, like Nate. I can add him, onto my list, of who I killed, and although I hope I won't have to kill anymore. No hopes up though. Most wins, meaning being the last one to live, which means killing the others, before they kill you, and more skillfully, something that I could, or could not lack.

I kick the ground again. Or I can do the alternative, just hide, and not want to come out. I lay down, beneath the cold trees, almost shivering. It's like the desert we learn about in school. The day, it's easy to see, but it's very hot. The night, is worse, it's hard to see, and it's dreadfully cold. And that's when all the critters come out to get us, pretty much. I can't say I really enjoy being here, but there's a sense of peace, which I find in this small cavern place, than anywhere else.

Well, no more mutts, which is thankful. I think I've had enough mutts in my life. Don't need more. But there's no guarantee, that they'll just leave us out, and not give us any more trouble. It seems like they have more than that on their minds. I have a feeling, there will be a real nice bloodbath soon, all in memory of all of us. Reyce, Kiy, Conner, Sparkles (which I've decided to nickname her, since I've forgotten her name), Airin, and the two from eight.

They're all my enemies now. From my possible allies, to enemies. But, there are ways, that you can threaten them, I suppose, but it's not easy really. With two, things are easier, and no one wants to die. At the most, they'll be leaning on their partner, to die for the both of them. It's not the first time, I've thought of the possibilities in dying, but I realize them now more than ever. Just the thought... it's creepy. Thinking of me, with a spear through my stomach, eaten by a mutt. It doesn't feel right...

I try not to think about it of course. I mean, there's a good chance, any of us could be Victor. The Careers are good, but they have faults as well, and if you can find them, or if you're skilled enough too, then you can beat them, but it's not really easy either. They're the hardest pair to fight. They're big, unlike that Kiy girl, so they can lift you up, and then can smash your brains out with your fist. They're strong too, which makes hand-to-hand combat, impossible. They're skilled with weapons, so it's a good chance, they'll kill you, unless you're like the Queen of dodging, but that never happens either. That's the skill that most of us lack. Which makes us easy to kill.

**Bea Nuova:**

"Abe?" I ask, as his eyes, dizzily open.

He still can't move, which isn't a surprise. He didn't eat many berries though, so whether or not he's back tomorrow, is a fifty-fifty percent chance for us. For all we know, he could be paralyzed the entire Games? His mouth moves, but no sound comes out. It must take a real effort, to make a sound through this. His eyes meet mine, and then, shift down to a water bottle. I look behind me, to see it.

"Oh, are you thirsty?" I ask him, like I'm asking a baby.

He barely nods, but I can catch the movement. I reach behind me, and my fingers hardly touch it, so I scoot back a little, also an excuse not to be so close to him, and grab it. I then pull it forward, and slowly pour it over his lips, and very softly. He seems to take most of it, but leaves some to fall. I am careful, not to look disgusted. I feel like I'm a mother now, caring fora small child, even though I know Abe, is my age.

Well, now I can see how awkward it must've been, him looking after me, making sure I was okay. I guess it's time I played my part, or they'll think I'm the weak ally. I probably am, but I'm going to work on that, the best I can, because I realize, that it's needed now, more than ever, because the partner, who so usually brings home most of the hunt, is of not much use now... I guess.

"Is that enough?" I ask, pulling it away.

He doesn't make an effort to say anything, so I assume it is. I then lie down, a little ways for there.

"Um" I pause for a second, looking back at him, thinking of something to say "Um, well, you can, urm, make a movement, or something, if you need anything" I tell him.

He closes his eyes, and rests. And I pull forth the knife. I realize, that I hardly know how to use it, yet I killed someone. The thought, hardly troubles me, even though I know, that it's guilty. If I go home, will Mom still hate me, as she always did? Probably, but there's no doubt, that these Games have changed me. I don't feel anything, like the little, lost girl, who loved to sow, and wear pretty clothes. In fact, I doubt I will ever be able to look at a pair of pretty clothes without wincing. But maybe I'll continue sowing, just to pass the time.

But if I make it home, that means Abe can't. So? He feels the same way, or more he did, a few days ago, when I was the weak one. Now, I'm the dominant one, because Abe nearly got himself killed, and paralyzed as well. And now, I'm left tending to him, whenever he needs it. Who knows, how we're going to survive the next few days. But I realize, that it's Abe, who was doing all the work, a few days ago. But now, I'm the one in charge, practically.

But it's strange, the difference now. From the little lost girl, to the one in charge. Now, I can realize, what everything is for, what it's worth is. Now, I can make reasonable choices, rather than weak guesses. I And now, I'm starting to think like a survivalist. I guess that's the woman, my mother wanted me to be.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

I'm not as stiff, as I was, and I know it. And I can almost slightly move my arms. I hope, in the next few days, I'll be able to move. And while I'm keeping to the positives on the outside, my insiders are panicking, because I know, that Bea has the chance, that I don't now, and whether or not I live, depends on her loyality, rather than mine. Well, if she's the actually kind girl, she'll know that she owes me, and that she's finally repaying it back. But I guess how much, is undeterminable. I guess, by a few days, of heavy care, should do that trick.

It feels awkward, it's as if a stranger, is there for me, caring for the lonely, and the lost really. Bea now feels like a stranger. Much kinder, than before. More like the girl, I met on the train rides, and talked with in the training center. Except she seems so much more... mature. She doesn't laugh, she just works. I can hear her, muttering to herself, as I wish I could find a better position, but I'm not going to be stupid enough, to call her up on that.

The end of the Games, may happen soon. But some are stuck with eight, from the beginning, and they usually don't kill each other, until weeks later really. Normally, about twelve, to eleven die. Four died in ours, which is actually quite a pity. We could've done with less, from the start. I wonder if the audience is getting bored with us? Wanting us to finish it off? Maybe, maybe not. They won't allow the two of us to win, and I know it. But I can't kill her, I just hope she can't kill me.

The Hunger Games turns us all different. Some turn bloodthirsty, some turn mature, some are scarred for life, some turn mad, some turn unable to face the world. What would I turn? I'm practically sane, because I've seen death before. I've seen my mother and brother, burn to ashes, under a fiery building. I remember that I was screaming for them. I was only a boy, I knew I couldn't do anything, but I wish I could've, because then, they would still be here.

And my father, would've paid attention to me, all these years. He left me, to either starve, or work as hard as possible. It was, that he missed my brother, and my mother. Who knows more? It's hard to see through him, like most people. He's not one of those open books. I'm only worried about one thing though, and that's, if I win, that he won't keep his promise. But it's not a good chance, that I'll win either, because really look at the position I am in now, being cared for, by someone, who's deliberately weak. I don't know how I can possible defend anything, or most likely, it's because I can't.

I look back at her, but I can barely see her. I wish I could ask her, exactly how she reacted at this. To me, she seemed sullen, but not really panicky. I am rarely able to panic, unless I'm in siege as well. I've learned it from, so much I guess. I can't be that sentimental anymore. It's just come to me, living.

**Caluenda Bates:**

I sit outside again, tonight. Obviously, Conner wants some serious rest. But if he doesn't get off his lazy ass soon, then I'll strike. The moment we finally agreed, that we would be allies more, we came back here, and put some cream on, but the damned cuts still hurt. I have to reach up, to keep them, from completely exploding again into blood. I feel like I'm unstable, ready to fall at any moment, like I'm walking on a balance beam, and there's a hard, long hole down there. All I can do, to keep from falling, is to crawl on my knees, and hang on, and hope that it doesn't break on me.

I kick the dirt, again, with my bad foot, and hardly grimance when it hurts. Damn Conner Sun. I hate him, even more than I did, when I first met him. He's an asshole, pretending like he's in shock, for the death of his allies. Well, I don't give a damn. It's him, who let that little girl get away. I can't say she's not skilled either though, because while it's dangerous to overestimate, it's dangerous to underestimate as well. They have faults, they have skills. What more can I assume?

One hit of my mace, could've caught her on the back, and killed her, but of course, Conner grabbed my shoulder, for support, but I threw him off. He fell, and then I killed some more mutts, tearing off their faces, or their chests, but even tearing off their faces wouldn't work, because they'd still be alive. I literally have to tear off legs, and even their tail, for them to bleed to death. They may be strong, but they do bleed quickly, and very effectively.

That's their weakness, heavy bleeding. One cut, pretty much equals five huge cuts to a normal human body. But the mutts, usually kill you quicker, than you can give them, so much as a half of a cut. You have to be skilled, to get away from them. But of course, there can be alternatives. Hide up in a tree, we're too big, might knock it down. But really, that little girl was lucky. If the mutt didn't kill her, and we didn't help, then I would've easily killed her. I'm not cruel, I'm just being sensible.

And then there was that Reyce. Damn the kid. I now have more reasons to kill him. He's small, and he sneaks up easily. He can go to hell, for all I care. Now, I just have to have them killed, as well as the rest, and I can be well on my way, to home. But start with the threats. Conner, is very clearly a threat, if one didn't notice, by simply looking at him, but I'll worry about him, when I'm finished with the others. that Everblossom girl, is a threat as well. I guess I didn't realize it, but that little kid from 12 is as well. He's lucky, he's made it this far, but I've underestimated him. If I'm in trouble, he can don something about it, and finish me off. But to think about it... a little kid? Finishing a Career off? Yeah right.

Those eight tributes, aren't that stealthy though, nor are they strong, or do they have skills. I can almost say, that the girl from eight, would be fun to kill. I've seen her, she's weak, she has no possibility to win, which is obvious. Just gotta kill nice and slow, and then I'll be the victor.

**Conner Sun:**

It's obvious, that I won't have any problem, killing Caluenda Bates. In fact, I can hardly count down the day until that happens. The bitch will deserve what she gets. Now, with my original team, I could beg to differ, and while I could kill them, quite without regrets, it wouldn't be as easy. Jules, was stronger than me, which I can say freely. Layla was stealthier and more flexibe than me. And Thalia was quicker than me. But I am smarter, than all of them, ever were, which is why, I'll likely go home, when they're already shipped off home, in a carton. I wonder if Thalia's parents still hate her?

I bet she volunteered, to spite them. It happens all the time. I did it, mostly. Just to spite them. Layla didn't, Jules did because he needed to, and wanted to. I guess we all have different reasons. I have no regrets volunteering. Otherwise, who else would put this stupid Lenny Bates to an end? None of my allies, would've likely done it without me. I can hear her, scraping her foot along the pavement. I cringe in annoyance, and then sit up.

"Shut the hell up, would you?" I call out.

I then hear footsteps, and roll my eyes. Just prepare for the worse. She opens the tent, to find me in there, and her eyes aren't the most forgiving.

"You better learn to shut the hell up asshole" she tells me, angrily, and then storms off.

I then laugh.

"So that's your best? Why not close this tent, so I don't have to hear to hear you then?"

"Close it up yourself, you lazy asshole" she says back, turning around to face me "And I really don't care"

I can only manage a few more laughs, as I close the tent, continuing. I don't know WHO she thinks she is, but I guess I can't argue much either. Quite the amusing one isn't she? She'll know about it, the second we're the final two, if she can make it that far. She owes me, and she knows it. I saved her life, which I regret, especially when I wasn't aiming for that mutt. I was prepared, to let it finish her off, and then be done with her, finally. But of course, people had other plans.

And obviously, just like in the Gamemakers Session, I missed, and it did cost me some. But I only got the laughs of my allies in the Gamemaker's. Here, I get the world's worst ally, again. why did my arrow have to miss? Or at least, miss like that? I don't care, if she's killed, really. I mean, it's nothing like having my other allies killed. Everyone dies here, so what's the difference? Whether it's your own ally, or someone you hate? I guess Reyce has had it today. I would've killed him, if I didn't wait for him, to dispose of her weapon, so she would die as well, but as soon as I sent an arrow flying, he ducked it, I don't think on purpose, but he did do it. And I was stupid enough to watch it unfold.

She would've died, with or without her precious mace. Those mutts, would've torn her apart. I feel my cut, right over my left eye. It's small, but it's deep. And I know, I can't afford, to attack right now. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow, and then likely enough, the chance for blood will come.

**Well... actually, I don't think tomorrow will have any deaths. But, like I said, I need to figure out, how we're going to run this. I said this was eight days, right? Well, things are getting a little hard, and I'm only planning four days, to the day sixteenth day, and three of them happen on the sixteenth day. So I think, on the thirteenth, I'll have a death, and then the rest on the sixteenth. On the seventeenth, they'll drift together, and on the eighteenth, the last twist will happen. How's that?**

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $25.00 (Conner Sun, donation, treatment cream)

thebookreader: $0.00 (Thalia Constellian, donation)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $15.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $20.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $44.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** What was today's twist (And no Sonofhell, it's not the twist that you did, I was getting bored, so I decided to throw it in)

**ONLY PMING **


	42. Hand Over Your Life

**I am very sorry for the extremely long wait. School has kept me waiting once again. But it has been extremely long. I wouldn't blame you if you completely gave up. I doubt those pics will come out, until the end. And speaking of the end, you MUST VOTE ON THE POLL I AM PUTTING UP AT ONCE! It will help me move along smoother. And I'm quite excited for the end. I apologize, if I've forgotten something, please tell me, because it's been such a long time. In fact, tell me immediately, that way, I won't miss out on yours. Thanks for your patience, and here's the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Reyce Ansilen:**

I sit on guard, just waiting for something to happen. Someone to attack, or for Kiy to wake up, but from the sounds of tossing and turning in the tent, I can tell it won't happen soon. The soft snoozing, makes it impossible to not feel almost relaxed, and nervous to the bone. It's a bright morning, with the sun hanging in the sky, right at horizon, as colors are just spreading through. I'm dreadfully tired. It's hard to sleep well, when you're here, stuck here with absolutely no help whatsoever. I mean, I have Kiy, but I also have a reason to fear her, and today, it starts.

There won't be many days left. The Capitol is getting anxious. It's like an extra thing I can feel. I can feel them getting restless, waiting for something to happen. Someone to die, an attack to happen. Eight of us left. The nervous feeling would not leave me for anything. We've come so far, to nothing I guess. And all I can do, is hope for a painless death. I push it out of my mind, before I can go crazy with fear. Begging Kiy to do something really quick, so I can leave here, without an ounce of pain. I wish I could have poisonous berries, or something, that would make my death, happen so fast, that it would be painless. Of course, tough luck, Conner Sun is after me.

That thought, makes my entire body tremble. I don't know what to do anymore. If I'm caught by Conner, that would mean the end, and a very painful death. I guess it's that, that I'm afraid of. I always spent my time at home, completely oblivious, to what happened to people here. But of course, as if that was going to happen. Like I was going to get off easily. And I could spend every minute here, worrying to death about it. But I know, somehow, that if it does come down to the two of us, I'll have an easy escape.

"Morning" says a sudden voice from behind me.

I jerk around, as my hand flies to my pick axe, ready to throw, when I see Kiy, her hair ruffled from sleep, her eyes sullen, and underlined with thick almost black half-circles. She looks very lop-sided, which I guess I look like too.

"Hi" I mutter, a bit embarrased, and put down the axe.

She shakes her head.

"We'll need all our security. Don't let down your guard" she tells me, grabbing a piece of cheese, and eating it.

I don't wait. I get out a piece of bread, and quickly eat that as well. We aren't likely to have a feast all the time, but Kiy surprised me, by having more than a few ways to surpass it. She has a collection of meats, from wolves and caribou, I'm guessing. She also has some sponsor stuff, I guess left over from the beginning, because it's not that fresh, however still worth eating. She has at least two pots of food, which will last us a while, if we don't eat a whole lot. But we don't, because who knows how long this will last. I sigh and look out at the horizon. Only one of us... only one of us.

Neither of us bother to keep up a conversation, because neither of us, really want to get attached, and who can blame? We're only temporary allies, so there's no point in getting to know each other.

"I'm going hunting really soon" she announces, finishing her bread "So, urm, keep guard, okay?"

I only nod, to avoid any disagreements, or any fighting. And any conversation sounds bad enough, so I just keep to myself, as she equips herself with a spear, and at least ten arrows. She mutters something to herself, which I don't bother, trying to decipher. Instead, I eat the last of my bread, and then go back in the tent, to find a pack of sharp knives. Kiy ever explained how she got anything, and I guess it's not my business, but it does seem curious, how she could land with so much stuff. She probably had an ally before me. I think I saw her with another girl as well. Did they split up, or did her partner die? Maybe I'm forgetting something. I'm in no mood to remember anything, or even think. No one really is, or should be. I'm just as good as dead, and with no sleep. So you might as well be fighting a ragdoll.

When I come back out, Kiy has visually disappeared, which doesn't completely bother me. Maybe I can get some time to myself, and if someone finds her first, then I'll know, and maybe I'll be able to get there first. The idea is despicable, but what can I do? The little helpless twelve year-old, is quite clueless. I wonder if the Careers are already up? Probably. Wouldn't want to miss another hour of the "hunt". But luckily enough, we're far away from them, completely off trail, which is lucky. I've learned my lesson, watching a girl nearly get hacked to pieces by Conner Sun himself. So it kind of gives me an idea, what they're up to.

I then slip through the trees, ready to take on anything that comes, although I know I wouldn't stand a chance. It's a dark, hollow path, and completely dark, covered in trees, but, of course it's not very light outside. Luckily, I'm even smaller than Kiy, so I slip through easily. Then something comes into sight. It's a large bush, covering the end of the bath, which sticks out in all ends, like a bunch of spikes. And berries, that are so bright, they resemble blood. Footsteps. This is the place I've been looking for all along.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I sit ready and completely armed, staring out in the jungle. I'm almost thankful that this is a spot for animals, because it gives me both an excuse to get away from camp, and also gives me a chance to relax my mind. All the techniques which Mara taught me, are working quite well, and I'm enjoying, watching a rabbit fall into my trap, as it encloses on it. The little white fur immediately is splattered with red, which can only mean, it succeeded. However, I do not enjoy watching small, poor creatures suffer. He's much better off dead, so I stick my spear, right through his back. His squealing stops, and he rolls over. Dead.

Suddenly a voice cries out my name. I turn around. It was more like a shriek. But not of fear. More like happiness. I immediately grab my bow and arrow, and ignore the dead bunny.

"Reyce?" I call out, but only as loudly as I manage, because it doesn't seem to be far off.

"Kiy!" he shouts, coming through the trees, almost waving his arms in excitement.

"What?" I snap, turning on him, angriy "Are you nuts? Going around yelling, like there's no one to hear you?"

He looks slightly embarrassed, and backs up a little.

"Sorry" he murmurs.

"You'll be sorry when we're killed" I tell him flatlly.

"I think I found a safe passageway" he tells me, a bit breathlessly.

I then perk up. This is certainly news. Maybe now, I can find a better place, to put our camp, and eventually hide. I think about it, and look at Reyce, who seems to be on the point of bursting out at me, and shouting something. But instead, I shrug at him.

"Well, what have you got?"

"Come" he tells me, going away, swinging his pick axe at his side.

I don't bother to tell him that it's dangerous. Whether it's swinging a fully crafted and sharpened, as I learned last night axe right at your leg, or going into a dark, dangerous jungle, this kid seems to have no caution. I would be a little sad, but nowhere near surprised, if he died today. But I follow him to our base camp. He points a few trees in front.

"It's through there"

We then both look at each other expectantly, as though waiting for the other to move. I sigh, and move forward.

"All right" I tell him "I'll check it out, but you've got to do something for me later, understand?"

His face falls, and I realize, that it's likely, that perhaps he's not really meant for this, or at least to certain measures. He nods, very pale, and then I walk through.

"It won't be half as dangerous as this, or at least no more" I tell him softly as I creep through. The path we make our way through, is completely clear of anything, besides little plants, growing alongside, but even those need need to be looked at, before stepped on, or brushed against. I guess we have to be more careful, as it is. But if Reyce has been through, and out, there's likely no poison, or at least, it doesn't take effect right away.

At the back, there's bright red berries. Ones that looks almost... like blood. I turn around.

"Is this what you want to show me?" I ask.

"Yes" he says clearly.

"Shh!" I tell him, a little more than annoyed.

He stumbles back a little, but not enough to make sound. However, he does nod, and then I continued forward, and look at them. I've seen them before, poisonous. I look at Reyce.

"You, urm, didn't eat any of these did you?" I ask him, a bit nervously.

He shook his head.

"Too suspicious"

For a moment, I feel a flood of relief, before I take some into my hand, and hold them out.

"You said that crazy Career has it in for you?" I ask him.

He nods, and obviously tries to keep sane, but I can see the fear in his eyes. I just nod, and look at the outstretched berries, he does too, looking over them suspiciously.

"You take them" I order, shoving them into his hands "And I'll take some too, that way if we're caught, then we'll have the easy way out"

He nods, and I think he knows what kind of dangers lay ahead, if we are to confront the Careers, but I know myself, to not give in, without a fight. I won't just give up, without trying to kill Conner. But if it gets obvious, that it's too painful, or that there's no hope, then these will come in handy. I remember the Capitol person saying something about a sharp feeling in the stomach, and then dying. I guess it's as easy as stabbing yourself, but you know you'll die as soon as you do it. It's not painful, you just feel the impact, is what he was trying to say. There are cures, but you need it right away, already plugged in by the time it enters your mouth.

"Look" mutters Reyce into my ear.

I turn around so quick, I nearly knock him over, but then I see it. Another passageway, this time, darker than the first. I look at Reyce once, and head forward, without even thinking what could possibly lie ahead. Danger. But I've already had loads of that, so experience always wins the battle.

**Aaron Dait:**

Today, I have a feeling we'll be safe from harm, because nothing troubles the poor simple Capitol minds, as realizing that there has already been blood the first day, and while I'm not entirely sure, I think we'll have quite a break today, which means President Snow is up for harassment. I guess. He'll likely have a picture of my dead family once more prepared, because he not only has so much in mind for these Games, but for me as well. and all because of my weakness.

I could do something about it. Refuse to believe it, but somehow, my insides always let me down, and tell me opposite. But who knows, maybe things will go different? Of course they won't. I'll die all the same, I guess, if President Snow sends that or not. Bastard. Not even worth being President. I would kick his ass, kill him if I had the chance. I dare say he deserves it, more than anybody. Killing children. I can be in a more rebellious act on some days, and for some reason, today seems to be the day.

I kick a stone, as I pass by. Snow can go to hell today, or any day. I really don't care when or where it happens, but it will. If only the rebels would take action sooner. I heard someone in District 11 talking to someone silently as I passed by them. Like hell I would never give them away, but you really never know, so why risk talking during work? I don't know if that person is still alive, but I guess I shouldn't care much. Whatever they did, it's because of their own stupidity, something that both Rachel and I managed all these years, to keep silent, even though we both hate the Capitol to our deaths.

Poor Rachel, having to deal with all of this shit. If she's alive, which I now don't doubt. Why would Snow kill her anyway, when he could use her for further tauntings? He can taunt me twice in a row, I guess, in face, maybe three times, if he's stupid enough. But I've learned not to believe it. I'm smart enough not to. I pull out my scythe. Doubt I'll be using it today, unless Conner and Sparkles are stupid enough to come in on me, because they're the only tributes on this lot that I don't have a problem killing. The rest of them, I wouldn't kill to save my life, or for the most part. Snow will know how to unleash me somehow. He finds it important to do so.

So here I stand, waiting for his next attack, probably on me of course. His favorite torment toy. Can't wait. Really excited. Go to hell. Or at least I wish I could tell him that. A little message from Aaron Dait, to President Snow. I can see his snake-like eyes. Almost slits for a nose, pale face. I guess he's like any normal asshole. Can never look normal, can they? It just never seems right, that the bad guy can be good looking. Here, it's the same thing. He deserves worse than all of them, I'll say.

I would put my scythe away, if I didn't know that there are two bloodthirsty assholes out there called Careers, who want to kill every person in this arena. Well, they're smart enough to know, that every single other person in this arena, is ready to kill them, or at least I'm one of them. Yeah, highly unlikely they'll come by, they're too stupid too do either way. They know I would kill them both on sight, but of course, they've never been much of a competition. Even little Conner managed to almost get himself killed, and would've, if the mist hadn't come over. Wonder how he fares, without his girl or his mother to protect him.

I then sit down on a log, allowing the heat to roll right off me, because I've probably had enough of it the last few days. I almost wish for the rain back. As soon as I think it, I notice a large amount of clouds, on the other side, and raise my eyebrows. If they want some rain, why not have it now? They could easily put in rain right now. But like hell they don't...

For some reason, I seem to hope one of them will come along today. Nothing ever happens like that, so I'll never really get a chance, to mock that bastard President Snow. I know him, not the Careers, even though it was them who did it, are to blame for Lili's and Gary's deaths. I would much rather have never known them, than have known them, and seen them dead.

They're both dead. I've known them, been their ally, maybe even friend. I watched personally, Gary jump in front of that spear, so that Lili would live. But she's dead, so his efforts are worth nothing. Did he mean to jump in front of it? Was it a mistake, or was he simply blinded, and done it anyway, without thinking that she might join him. I would give quite a bit to join them, but only if my death meant something. If I could somehow, kill the power that Snow has over the people. Not worthy of the title President, I guess he might as well be Snow.

So instead, I come to my conclusion. I shouldn't win. I don't deserve to. And if it comes to that, then whatever, but it won't be my choice, however, if I die, I'll die. Not struggle or anything. Maybe then, I can get a last sensation at what it's like to be happy.

**Aria Charin:**

The sound of moving feet awakes from my sleep. The moment I hear a soft pitter pat, my eyes jerk open, but luckily for me, nothing else does. I'm strapped in, in a tree, high up in a dead tree, which looks like it can fall any moment. At first, I'm sure it was nothing, perhaps a hallucination. I relax in my sleeping bag, but not to long, because suddenly, I see a bit of movement. As if my heart has turned to metal, I immediately freeze, almost practically unable to move. Voices?

"Where do you think we're going?" someone whispers, which I can barely hear.

The response, is not heard at all, but it's all the proof I need. I look around, my heard now pounding above and beyond than when I had felt when I first stepped onto that platform, or even when my name was called at the reaping. Or when I attacked their tent. Well now, it's backfired. It's them,. who are on me now. I look around, but nothing moves, then I hear a low whisper.

"Do you think we're the only people here?" asks a small fearful voice.

Suddenly, I almost shriek. The voice. So unmistakable. Right below me. With a forced look, I very slowly, turn my head downwards. Two figures in the darkness. And suddenly, my body rejuvinates, as if someone as slammed me with a pan, and as if, I had just had a restful sleep. My mind flips, and my stomach does a few turns.

"I don't know Reyce" says another voice a little bit annoyed.

And then the names register in me, far before Reyce Ansilen can say another word. Reyce, and Kiy Everblossom. That bitch who tried to kill me. I guess I cna't say much, since it was me who started the attack, but I frankly don't care, so what does it matter if the bitch dies or not? Either way, it'll be something different. Someone will win or die, and I have a reason to hate her, like any person here, but she irks me the most. I could kill her. Would kill her. But I'm outnumbered.

So my best plan, would be to stay up here, and not do anything. But when have my plans worked out? When did I get out of the Cornucopia twice, with lots of supplies. When was able to keep up the stuff, that I had gained? When was I able to kill that boy from my District? I'm weak, and I know it. And anything I do, never works out. I didn't escape that tent, with two dead people. I didn't make it past the reaping. I was reaped. I didn't gain the affection of the Capitol. All because I was so stupid! Why didn't I see it before? If I had known, I would've done anything. Anything at all, in my power, to stop it from happening.

But the thought of having to redo this, all of it, is almost unbearable. The thought, of restarting the Games, and having the trouble of surviving is difficult to imagine. All those hardships, hiding, and everything. Is it worth where I'm at now? If they kill me, will it be quick? Painless? At this moment, I'm almost starving for an answer, and a good one. I've watched so many people drop dead, and never truly feared death. I don't even remember being afraid of it. But I guess everyone is afraid of their end. Or a painful one.

"Did you hear that?" Kiy suddenly whispers underneath me.

I feel myself shuddering. This is not good. They'll discover me, and I'll be dead. I can't stand against too. But maybe I can bring one down. Make these Games a little more bearable for other people. I grip my knife. Today, someone might go down. I might go down. It all depends how I conduct this, and take flight, and if the Capitol is feeling merciful. Like hell they would be!

"I don't hear anything" whispers Reyce back to her.

The shuddering stops, and I feel my body relax underneath this branches, which in my desperation, I have been leaning against, and they cut into my temple, and into my arms and legs effectively. Likely, they're actually bleeding. But I don't care, if I can stay hidden, that's enough for me. I deal with the cuts later. If there is "later". I'm just waiting for the moment they spring out at me, and my life ends, with one of their hands. I've never imagined such a small boy killing someone bigger than him, older. But with that girl with him, who knows what extent he'll play? It seems to me, as though no one is what they seem. I just remember three years ago. I watched at the Town Square, for we were alerted about something interesting coming up, so we all raced there naturally. I had to hold onto all my siblings as they watched some people shred to pieces by a small girl, from 11. The way they'll see me die…..

Before I can catch it, my breath overtakes me, and I let out a sob. For a moment, I sit there, stunned at what just happened. I couldn't have! Why was I so stupid?

"There's someone up there!" cries Kiy, not bothering to stay quiet.

My grace moment is ended. I can't hide anymore. Now it might cost my life, and it is stupid as hell, but I slip down, bringing my knife with me. My feet land on the ground, with a sensational thud, and I shove my knife into the ground, meaning for it to take all the impact. It somewhat works for a while. They have seen me, but I'm ready. I make a swift grab for the boy, and shove him. He falls backward shocked. And then, I flee.

An arrow whizzes right above my head, and hits the tree. I dive beneath my rock, and pull out my knife. I don't' care what they have against me. I'll kill them if they try to kill me. I have my defenses. I won't die pathetic. I won't go down without a fight. I won't die running away like a coward. I'll face them. My siblings will know that, and that's it.

I then make a lunge, for the girl, who's so shocked by the sudden movement, she stumbles and falls. But the arrow in her hand, stays there, and hitting the ground, seems to be a waking jolt, and she shoves it into my leg. I let out a howl of unbearable pain. She grins at me. She's going to kill me. This bitch is going to kill me.

"You wait" she says, getting up, throwing me aside "You'll wait"

But I don't, I run for it.

**Bea Nuova:**

A rustle comes from the wind, and I'm almost surprised to see clouds barely hanging away in the horizon. I feel so free, but so in danger when I kneel outside, collecting berries. Abe is not better, but he's getting there. It won't be easy, but it's never been easy for him, has it? I know I shouldn't count debts her, but he did, and therefore, I'll be fair and do the same. I feel like a much different person since I arrived here. More ambitious, more determined, and more bloodthirsty.

A soft wind picks up my already short hair. I barely feel it lift, but it's grown quite a bit, since I left home. Apparently, the Capitol likes long hair. Good for them, I now couldn't care less. All the admiration I felt for them back home is gone. And now, replacing it, is utter hate. The thought of it, makes me want to kick something, and very quick. And there's no time for that. No time for hate, or anything else.

But what's the point of this? What's the point of helping Abe back to his original shape. They won't let us both win. My hope, is that we both die easy, quick deaths. Or at least one of us. I'm surprised, and guilty, when I find a strong, and very surge hope that it will be me who lives.

More rustling come from the south. I look back there, nervously. Has Abe recovered? Is he going to break off the alliance? What's going on? I pull my knife close to me, not feeling somewhat safe. What's going to come now? Another obstacle? I groan. I've had too many. Survival is tiring, and tricky. Especially helping someone else surviving….

A sick feeling enters my stomach. And this time, I really do kick the ground, not caring if I squash valuable berries, or set of a trap. I deserve it for thinking such things. I've owed Abe the moment he offered to be my ally. Because the countless times he's saved me, probably wouldn't have happened with anyone else. And now, I'm complaining. He's helped me more than I can say.

I then quickly gather the berries in desperation, spitting while I walk back to camp, hoping to find some signs of recovery in Abe, so that maybe he can help me out here. I'm probably feeling so bitter, either because I'm going to die, or because I simply didn't get enough sleep. I've been in here, no more than a week and a bit longer. But it feels so much longer… like weeks, months, maybe even years. I feel like Abe and I have been together forever. Too long.

I quickly wire up the path, because with the berries, I won't be able to resist any attack. Imagine the Careers walking in. That's the least people I want to be found by. I know anyone else, or I hope, that they will make it quick. If they overpower me, I decide I don't want to know what kind of pain being stuck with a spear or an arrow brings. Poison would be easy. So much easier. But only if all else had failed.

The camp sight comes in place, and my grip tightens around the berries. Abe will be in there, waiting eagerly for his meal. I doubt we have any more gifts from our sponsors, and if we do, then we'll have to save them, for when there are no more berries. But they seem to be falling every day. And the ones that have been on the ground, are even still good, just as long as you wash them.

"Abe?" I call softly, as I unzip the tent.

"Bea" says a soft, and very weak voice.

I jump, and almost tear the door open in surprise. Abe hasn't spoken since he's been poisoned, and I doubted he would ever move, so much as speak again. I stare down at him for a moment, unbelieving, but his mouth pulls in a grin.

"I've been calling you for a while" he stumbles on "Ten minutes. You didn't come"

I nod.

"I went out for berries, here" I thrust one into his open hand.

He simply looks at it, and back at me.

"I still can't move" he explains.

I try to suppress a groan, but he can see my frusteration, and sighs.

"Honestly Bea, I don't really care whether you can help or not, I just need to eat once a day or so, would that be fine?"

I nod, because I don't know what else would suit the situation, and then shrug.

"It doesn't matter to me"

He only laughs, as I help him eat the berries, dropping them into his mouth. He eats hungrily, as I sit there, feeling awkward. It's as if we're strangers. As if we just met, and are taking care of each other. Wasn't I lucky that I had him all along, he should've had me as well. Allies. That word should best be taken care of.

"Careful honey" he suddenly tells me.

I then realize I have been dropping the berries, and a few lay squished in my hand.

"Oh sorry" I say, turning my head down.

"Oh don't be" he says with a grin.

I nod, and then wipe off my hands.

"Is that enough?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Yeah, why not go back to what you were doing before? Maybe we'll have a feast tomorrow"

I nod, and then turn away, but look back before I open the tent, my heart heavier than when I came in.

"I'm really sorry" I say, softly.

He nods.

"No time for that, I guess" he then looks sad, and lets out a little sigh, and closes his eyes.

Confused, I leave, even more bewildered than when I came in. I have to keep going. And so, I pull my knife close to me, once more, and then charge into the wilderness.

**Abraham Van Alst:**

As her footsteps die away, it distracts me about how much she seemed to mind helping me eat. I guess some people are harder to please than others, but if anyone struck me as ungrateful, and a little said, it was definitely her. I don't know why, but somehow, it makes me want to split this alliance. Just the worry, that she might turn on me, try and kill me, when I can't move. Who knows what will happen?

And do what? And go out there, face the wild, when I can't even stand, move my hand, or do anything? The only thing I can do is talk. And what good will that do? It's like begging for food, to a street urchin. It just doesn't get you anything. The likely thing, is that they'll take from you. They'll kill me, and laugh if I ask for life, so what better chance to have out here?

And Bea knows it as well. She's no stronger than I am, even unparalyzed, that's her only advantage, but I know this brave, leader thing, it had come from time. She still can't fight, she still can't overpower other people. I bet she can easily be picked up, and thrown by one of the Careers. Even someone smaller than she, can overpower someone so easy, so gullible.

And for the first time, I'm able to wonder, how I came to be her ally. How did it happen? I don't remember vividly. It's like trying to explain how you and your best friend for life had met. It just… happened didn't it? I had friend once, but later, I had no time for them. If I barely had time to mourn for my family, bury them, come up with a grave, how could I have the time to laugh and socialize with friends? I wish I had kept them. It would give them something to mourn for as well. Will all my old friends mourn? Or do they care anyway?

As a lie here, thinking about it, I feel a threat to cry, something that has barely happened all throughout the games. It's not Bea I'm worried about, and while she's been a good partner, being strong, or trying to be, I know my sadness, is not about parting with her. It's obvious, that no matter what happens, I could not kill her. It just couldn't happen. It would be like killing a kitten, or a puppy. I would have to remember it, for as long as I live, and always regret it; feel bad over it, like a horrible person.

I wonder sometimes, even hope, that two people can be a victor, even if they have to be from the same district. Who else is here from the same District? I think one from each died. We're just the lucky allies from District 8. Bea and Abe. The friends. Friends? I remember saying something about friends one time. Is it true? It's like a rollercoaster. Sometimes it's high, sometimes it's low. I don't know where metaphors come in death, in friendship, and in desperation. That's these Games. Nothing but miserable memories, and times. Even if there's friendship, they're so easily torn apart.

But what if we rebelled? Would they kill us, like they kill the other rebels? But if they didn't have a victor, then how would it work? I bet they hoped that we would split up. No, probably not. They would love to see two allies turn against each other. Male vs. female. Especially when we owe each other so much, and while I don't like to think about it, her more than me. So who can say we'd easily kill each other? They would dig it up. They would be so thrilled… and why give them the thrill. I would never.

I know Bea wouldn't either. Suddenly, as soon as I think it, she comes in, breathless.

"Trap, back there" she stutters.

I look at her, and my body give a jerk, as to sit up, which I'm sure it would do. But instead, it gives a sharp pang, and forces me to stay down.

"What? Is it dangerous, coming this way?" I ask her.

She looks at me, with wide fearful eyes.

"I don't know" she says.

A large bang answers our question.

"Go!" I shout "You'll just get killed too!"

"No!" she says, grabbing my shoulder.

I feel my muscles flex, and give another sharp pang. This time, I let out a yelp. She doesn't appear to care.

"You've got to make an effort!" she cries "Come on!"

She then jerks again, and I feel my muscles hurt worse, like a hot metal stick pulling them forward. She then pulls me straightforward. I let out a yell, as a pain, equal to the stabbing pain of a thousand needles, fills me.

"Come on!" she shouts.

I try to follow her, trying to make myself seem strong, trying to move. But my muscles, seem to only respond to her touch, as she tugs me out of the tent, onto my stomach. I look up, and see trees crashing in the distance. It does looks as though it's coming closer.

"Push" she grunts, as she pulls me, clearly trying to drag me.

I try to move my foot, which is as stiff as a board. And as I expected, all does not end well, as the world's worst foot cramp fills me. I let out a gasp, and she notices, because she shakes her head. Trees come our way, at a rapid speed.

"Where was it?" I shout.

She doesn't point, or look interested in answering me, but gives another tug. This time, she falls backward, and I stumble, and fall right on top of her. She pushes me off her. And I feel as though I fall on needles. A particularly large tree, cracks, right on top of us. She lets out a yelp, and pulls aside. And we watch as the tree crushes our tent.

**Caluenda Bates:**

I immediately jump over one of the fallen trees. Someone was here. Apparently, that asshole Conner takes much longer to think of a simple plan. No wonder he's alive. He's hidden behind his allies, as they came up with brilliant plans. They were actually brave. That Thalia, who jumped into battle. I admire her. Layla was a little bit less. Her little noble heart, which stopped Conner from killing Reyce, pissed me off. Was she a Career even? Or did she just join them happily because she thought she was amazing? Jules was great though. I don't think I've ever seen a more interesting, or determined Career. Would definitely prefer him, to this bastard.

"I think someone triggered this" he finally says.

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, took you long enough. So genius. I'm sure that would take anyone so long to guess that" I tell him.

He looks ready to attack, but conceals himself, and leaves me to cough into my sleeve. I'm covered in dust, as my light golden outfit, is no longer shiny. Luckily, it no longer has a punishment attached onto it. I'm very lucky, I guess.

Conner keeps up a close watch behind me. Coward. Always hiding behind everyone. A noise, comes from our right. I identically lift up my mace, and aim it at the place. Nothing walks out, but a quick shuffling, proves my theory. I lift my mace, and begin to run.

An arrow whizzes past my ear, and I unleash my mace, as it slams into the tree, almost ripping it down. There's more shuffling, and nervous whispers. I look at Conner, and he charges into there. I follow him. There are two figures. Another arrow whizzes by my ear.

"Run" the archer whispers fiercely to her partner, who doesn't have to be told twice.

He flees at an alarmingly fast rate, as I slash again. Conner's arrows blend in with the girls, as she shoots another one, and then runs for it.

"Get them!" shouts Conner, as I take off, unable to look back.

I slash again, taking down a branch of many leaves, as they crash down on me. I shout, and untangle them, by ripping them apart. I can see their small figures disappearing, as a third one appears. It freezes, and we both watch each other for a second, before it begins to run for it. I shout at Conner.

"Over there! There's another one!" I scream.

He turns around immediately, and runs into the direction, hopeful that it's Reyce. I can say, it wouldn't be so bad, having a nice revenge on your enemies. It's wonderful fun, and it helps you get back, if you're smart enough.

My mace comes lose, and then flies up, and catch another branch. I yell in fury, and then tear it down, taking it with it. I can hear Conner shouting again. I laugh, and speed off, running towards him. When I catch up with him. He's standing at the face, of some very thick branches, with thin places to go in.

"Well?" I ask, annoyed "What are you doing? Get her!"

"No" he says, panting "Too small, the little bitch went through there"

He then laughs.

"What's that on your mace, your additions?" he laughs.

I shake my head.

"You're the stupidest person I ever met" I say, dragging it off.

"You're the biggest bitch I've ever met"

My hands cause small spasms, to keep them from his neck. I'm bigger than him. I could easily take him on. Well, maybe I'm just as tall, but I can overpower him. He's stupid, I'm smart. I can take him easily. I will be relieved when I can finally kill him, it will be a huge relief. He will pay for anything he says about me.

"So, what's up with that slut of a girlfriend?"

His face turns red, which is even visible in the dark. I feel a small satisfied air in me. He stops laughing.

"You don't even have a boyfriend" he almost stammers.

"So what? I have friends, something you so clearly lack. You own brother can't stand you"

"I don't see how anyone can stand you" he says, his hand clutching his bow, his eyes filled with rage and hate "They're probably paid to love you" he then sniggered.

"Well, it's better than having a slutty, good-for-nothing, weak whore of a girlfriend" I sneer.

He whips around, and walks away. I laugh.

"What, scared?"

He doesn't answer, and I know, there's nothing keeping him from attacking, except having an ally. We hate each other, and it's obvious, that we'll never get along like the old Career pack, but at least we have someone to fight with, to kill with. Like a partner in crime. We don't have to like each other. We can hate each other, tear each other apart afterwards, as long as we do our job. We don't protect, we don't love, and we don't even like. Now, we work together, as a team, as a hateful team.

"I wouldn't be scared, of someone as afraid and weak as you" he spat.

Weak? Afraid? I laugh. Looks who's talking. Who goes charging into battle all the time when you hang around? I don't say it, but I would certainly.

"Back to the trees" I tell him "Someone else is there, scared of them?"

He stays back, and I have a feeling, he's planning my murder, which I think is a good idea. I might as well begin also. He thinks he'll win, and that he's the best, naturally. But the way he reddened when I called his girlfriend slut. I don't care for her. She's too "soft", and way too bitchy for my liking. She looks as though she's going to cry all the time. I think she and Conner could almost be siblings. Afraid, tearful, offended, they're the same type. They'll be happy in hell.

**Conner Sun:**

That bitch is going to pay for what she said about Santana. NO ONE who'll dare insult my girlfriend, will come out alive. I'll kill that whore. She's the slut, and she'll know it soon enough. I could easily kill her, with a strike from my arrows. She's too blinded by herself. So self-obsessed. Her own biggest fan. And as for Austin and mom, no one would dare. I would rip out their throats, and I would sit in prison happily.

Santana, is not the thing bringing home, all though she could easily be. Nor is Mom or Austin. I just want to go home, and stay there. I want to win, I want to be the one living. Because I've been working much too hard. I can't lose to that. Friends. Layla, Thalia, and Jules. My partners, my allies. Friends? They're the closest things I've ever to them, I guess, besides Santana. We started as friends, and it was closer then. But they're dead, and I can't stand around, sad.

But going home, will be the best news I've heard. Go home. I'm done, I'm famous, and I've won the hardest competition of all, survival. All that training leads up to this. All those stupid games as a kid, leads up to this, the biggest one of them all. I've gone for my brother, I'm coming home without him. I will go home, and there's no doubt. That bitch doesn't need it. Who paid the bill for my mom? Who took care of his girlfriend, when she was too beaten up and poor? Who drank with her, and laughed with her, and helped her? Who made sure my brother wasn't sick, or dying each day? Why can't they damn well see that? Nothing Sparkles done, is anything like that.

"Well, looks like we smashed a happy camp" says Caluenda, grinning.

My hate for her, grows even deeper. But I climb over the trees, and get a good look at it. Smashed water jugs, and the smell of smashed food seem to overwhelm me as I step near. Someone was hear. Did we kill them? No, then we would've heard the cannon. They must be somewhere…. Maybe trapped inside. I'll get to them.

The tent is completely crushed, and I'm guessing, crushing some other stuff as I enter. It smells disgusting, of unwashed clothes, and smashed food that's been there for who knows how long? I don't really care, and I'm sure there are others. There are no signs of anyone.

A sharp noise pangs behind me, and I turn around so immediately, with my weapon, that I almost slice Caluenda to pieces, who is perched behind me. I wouldn't have been sorry if I did, but she catches my weapon on hers, and throws it back, and I go with it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouts, not lowering her weapon "We have an agreement. I guess you want to break it off now!"

Feeling dizzy, I get up, but she still doesn't back down.

"I wasn't trying to kill you" I sneer "Never do that again, and it won't happen again"

I then turn around and leave. What a bitch. I could kill her now and hear. I should've killed her. Just a few centimeters off, and I'm sure almost everyone would be happy. I don't think they want her to win. Who would want someone like that to win? I doubt they even asked to put her in. Maybe they just wanted some vicious Career to go in. Well, that's what they got. And she's going to be killed by another, very fortunate for them, soon enough. I bet the Gamemakers will pay for that.

I then look around, as I exit the tent. The place is smashed to bits. I laugh. Whoever has this, is going to have a lot to deal with, that is if we don't kill them. There are at least three trees scattered across the tent. I look over the Sparky, who is looking around.

"Let's go, there's no one here" I tell her.

She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, and really?" she asks "You said there was no one with the mutts, and there was three fucking people" she shouts, looking ready to throw her mace at me.

"Yeah, and guess who got away, and who almost killed, IF it weren't for me, who would've died?" I shoot back, annoyed.

She looks just as angry as I feel, and I shrug.

"Whatever then bitch" I sneer "Just make sure to bring me a souvenir"

And I walk away. She looks stunned, but I don't care. She can be afraid of whatever, but I would never, agree with her. Tell her she's right. To me, she's the only wrong person here. Wrong, no matter what she says.

"Fine" she shouts, following me.

"Told you" I tell her.

She shakes her head, and murmurs something, as she stuffs a few berries into her mouth. I look at them, pathetically. I think I'm starting to get the plan. Perhaps they smashed their own place, I don't know, not really likely, but in hopes that someone would find it, and eat their berries, so that they would be better off with more people dead? But who would come with a plan, so easy to fail, so stupid? Not me, and surely not anyone else. Who would risk an entire good camp, for this bullshit?

But it was Sparky who set it off, I think. She stepped on a trigger, cussed, and then ran for it, as the trees crashed down. No doubt she hoped it would kill me. Too bad, I guess. You can't always get your way. If I was lucky, she would've died in the crashing of the trees. It would've been much easier to get along without a stupid bitch in the way. Because then, my path to winning, would be only too easy.

**Okay, not sure of any death in the next chapter, but you can still decide on who dies next! There will be one person to die the next time it happens, so please put forth all your best guessing! Yeah, so anyway. I'm not sure if the next update will be earlier than this one, but I will not even bother writing, until I get at least five votes, so please go ahead. Like I said, I'm very busy, so it's not going to be easy, getting out as many things as the summer brang on, but I'll try my best. Well, that's it for now!**

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $25.00 (Conner Sun, donation, treatment cream)

thebookreader: $0.00 (Thalia Constellian, donation)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $15.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $20.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $44.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Thank you for everything you guys have done, and please tell me if I'm screwing up some more, because I always forget to change them, so just make sure, especially you shadowed13, and Boswerboy. And Goddess of nightmares, I gave you ten bucks. Accepted! Of course :)**

**Question:** What happens to Bea and Abe?

**ONLY PMING **


	43. A Last Request

**Umm... hey guys. Please don't flare at me, I know it's been literally forever. In fact, it's been so long I have nothing to say. I'm sorry about not finishing Conner's, but I had no motivation and I wanted to update today! Please tell me if you've bought anything, I remember very little. Anyway, since it's been so long, you have a death today. Let's start over shall we? We're going to have a twist in a few more days. You will find out on the fifteenth day when it is announed. Because of it, there will be three deaths. And then, there will be four left, and your bets for victor will start going up. Thank you, and Happy Hunger games. There's only two months to go for the movie!  
><strong>

**Reyce Ansilen:**

The sun finally rises over the horizon, which I see from my tent, if I can see. Most of the clouds, are covering the sky now. Not like those dangerous storm clouds, but more like a peaceful ray of clouds. I can't appreciate it too much, or it's just obvious it'll be harder to overcome. There's got to be some twist, don't you think I've learned that? Maybe they want more blood, rather than death by lightning.

I quickly shake off my blanket, and go outside. It's quite chilly, unlike what it was a day ago. Kiy is sleeping on a log a few yards away. I frown. She was supposed to be on duty, but I guess things change, because she's snoring happily in sleep. I then pick up my axe, and look around. No one in sight. The gash in my arm is deep, and there's still bits and pieces of bandage wrapped around it. It all happened after the attack.

We're both wounded from there, but I doubt anyone is more wounded than the girl we attacked. She jumped straight into the trees, as soon as we were able to hit her. She had jumped from her tree, and ran through those spike-like branches. I'll say she's lucky to be alive. We all are, especially after I got so close to Conner...

He wants to kill me, that's clear. I couldn't believe me didn't see me, when I was near him. It's like he was trying to ignore me. But my moment of glory ended, a short while after, and I had to run faster than I ever did. An exciting fight. Almost all the remaining tributes in there. But, we're all lucky the Career pack didn't overpower us.

Kiy is good enough to be a Career. She held them off for me, with her skill. I can say, she's worthy to take them on with just a knife. But she mentioned she didn't want to be part of the Career pack, and I can understand. They hate each other. They kill each other. Would I kill Kiy? Would she kill me? I don't know, but it's not like we really want to, but it's the necessity to live.

"Going somewhere?" asks a voice.

The voice is so deep, so loud, that I jump around, and throw my pick axe, before anyone attacks me, imagining all sorts of Careers . But as soon as the pick axe lands behind her, it's clear that she wasn't expecting it.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cries, still in a ducking position.

Kiy stands there, sort of bent forward, as if she's on skis, with her face redder than I've ever seen it. Just inches above her head, my axe has cut into a tree.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you" I tell her.

She shakes her head.

"Don't... ever do that again!" she cries, grabbing my shirt.

I back off.

"Sorry, I thought you were a Career"

"Wouldn't have been too bad to look, would it be?"

"I mean,"I turn away, a little embarrassed "You could try and sound more friendly"

She lets go.

"Would it have made a difference?"

Now that I think about it, probably not.

"Now what about eating?" she asks me, yawning.

I shrug and sit down. I notice the bloody gash in her forehead is looking worse than yesterday. It's amazing she can be alive. That girl's mace got to her, but barely, and tore open the skin.

"What about your cut?" I ask her.

She looks up helplessly at it, as though it's a gun pointed to her forehead. She shrugs, and grabs her knife. And I watch, as she cuts off a bit of the sleeve on her shirt, and the, wraps it around her forehead, tying it in the back. She winces as she does so, and I imagine it can't really be painless...

"It's nothing" she says, her voice quivering.

I nod, and look away, my eyes rested the food at the table.

"There's not much time, before it goes bad" she says "We should eat most of it today. Care for some hot chocolate?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pours it into a cup, which seems ready to give off a splinter. I shiver slightly at the sight of it. A week ago, I would've given anything for it. She then hands me my cup, and pours something for herself. Reluctantly, I sit down. We don't speak for a moment. But I don't mind either. I drink it slowly, feeling it warm my body. She looks down and avoids any sort of eye contact. Being too nervous to care, I sip my hot chocolate slowly.

"There's eight more people left" murmurs Kiy to herself, looking towards the sunlit sky.

Eight. The two Careers. Us. The tributes from District 8. The boy from 11. The girl from 10. That's all that's left of us. I shudder when I think of the battle that will come up. And it doesn't help to think of last year. It only provides the idea that I will never stand a chance.

I look back towards my axe. Throughout the last few days, we've been chased, and nearly killed almost three times. And I've survived all of them. The knowledge doesn't help me in any way. I don't feel braver, or stronger. Now, I realize that my time is short, and it will be any moment now that they will get to me. I can only pray that Kiy will be around to finish me off if they decide to put on a good show.

**Kiy Everblossom:**

I would love to say that the cut is nothing, simply a minor dispatchment. However lies never do any good, especially not here. I growl in frusteration as I feel the cut reopen, and try not to scream for Reyce's sake. He didn't do anything to get me in this mess anyone. At least not yet.

The day is getting a little warmer by the minute. Soon it will be afternoon, and the Careers will be out hunting for us by now. Great. Now we have some bloodthirsty killers on our trail. And guess what's better? We have the same amount of people! Hooray!

I push up against the back of a tree and look back into the sky. It's going to be a long day if that's all I can make of it. Reyce leaves me in silence, while he suddenly intrigues himself in his shoes looking them over. For the first time, and its clearly stupid, I notice them. Dark brown boots, covered in mud, grime, and as I can see, blood. Who knows from where? Our fight, our fight before that? Who knows when the next one will be.

Over the last few days the idea of killing that bitch who killed Mara has sort of faded, but never gone completely. My bow and arrows will beat her knife as easily as they will slice through butter. That's the only way I can think. But she's sneaky too, it's no doubt she can kill us when we're off guard. But attack when two are around? Never! But she did before. And I nearly killed her. It was by luck that she escaped. Hopefully, luck will be on my side next time, or I think I'll have to hunt her myself. But that could lead to all sorts of troubles.

Reyce gulps down his hot chocolate so loudly, it takes me out of thought for a moment. Nothing like a good pour of water to soften the anxiety, but unfortunately there's no water to drink from anyway. I don't care. We'll all be killed before we can run out of things to eat anyway. I thought of the lake once, that's a possibility, but who wants to find out? I think I'd rather go to hell. The Careers could be there, and they'll be ones to send me there in the first place. I've already killed, so I think that blocks the view of eternal happiness.

Suddenly, I stand up, and look at Reyce, who's twiddling his thumbs. What that boy doesn't notice when he's bored is beyond me. I pick up my bow and arrows.

"I'm going for a hunt, see if I can catch anything, can you manage?" I wipe sweat away from my eyes.

He nods, and I take off into the woods. Almost as soon as I'm out of sight, I let loose an arrow. It misses the squirrel by inches and gets lodged in a tree. I grumble as I run to retrive it. I must be disgusting at the moment, sweaty, stick, and covered in mud. I can see some slide off my pants as I reach up to grab the arrow. It doesn't release easily, and for a moment, I'm afraid I'm going to fall. But I steady myself, and pull the arrow out slowly. Then I release myself, and land quite ungracefully, as I roll over in the mud. Tons of fun. And all for a squirrel.

As I get off my feet, I brush away my bangs which have been irking me since the first day. Uneven and razor-shashed, they are quite difficult to manage. It is difficult when your fashion-freak sister, who also happens to get very scared when she THINKS she did something wrong, cuts your hair to get it to look decent. She's lucky I do hers. As if I care. She does though.

I take out my feelings towards my bangs on a rabbit who has the misfortune of crossing by me. The arrow misses it narrowly, but the one that follows barely catches it. I kick the ground and curse. Damn my forehead! The blood is back on again, and it does nothing to improve my drowsiness and my lack of concentration. I go to retrieve my arrow. As I learn forward however, I hear a high pitched scream. I turn around immediately, and whip up the arrow from the ground. I notch it again, and look around. That was Reyce, I'm sure of it.

With light feet, I jog forward, fearfully I'm afraid, and stop dead right where the trees are. There's nobody in the area, Reyce is sitting, looking fearfully straight at me.

"Reyce!" I call.

He's hunched over, and there's a blade, a rusty old blade in his arm. I take one step forward, and something pierces my arm. I let out a howl, and drop my dead rabbit as the blade comes to my throat. Curly hair, caked with blood and mud combined curls around my shoulders. And then, I let my instincts kick in.

I grab the blade, and force it away. However, it was much easier than I thought it would be. Her knees begin to waver, and slowly, she pulls another knife from her pocket, and slashes. I catch the knife in midair, trying desperately to ignore the pain of it searing my hand off. I grab her under the knees, and tackle her onto the ground, pinning her.

The girl of District 10 remains quiet, and doesn't struggle. Her eyes are far away, and I can see she is crying. There is no sign of a deadly wound, but only a few minor scratches. Despite this, I have no pity.

"Ready to die District 10?" I ask sweetly, grabbing her knife "Looks familiar doesn't it? Just like you killed my partner!"

She struggles to speak, but her mouth doesn't move.

"Kiy!" shouts Reyce, looking behind me "Let's go!"

I curse. He's right. There's a storm coming, figuratively. Someone has found us.

"Kids!" Aria gurgles, looking at me with tears in her eyes "Tell dem"

I look at her, forgetting I am supposed to kill her.

"Lub. Dey 'ill die widoud me"

Reyce is running already. I have to finish this. I grab my knife, and with one swipe, I end District 10's last hope.

**Aaron Dait:**

_Boom!_ Even a damned cannon sounds loud when you're running for your life! Looks who's finally found his friend he wants to finish off. It's nobody but Prince Sunshine from the District of Fairies and kind mortals. I look back and curse. They're right on my trail.

What keeps me from force-feeding my scythe? Let's see, there's the fact he's got a fucking lady partner with a spiked mace who looks she'd be friendly enough to eat a two year-old. I kick the stones in my way. What led me this beauty of destruction. I ran into the lovely little girl from District 8 this morning, just a few minutes ago. It was a really fun meeting? She stabbed me, and I almost killed her, but then The King and Queen of Sparkles came in, and I knocked the little girl out cold so I could run for it. Sound familiar. I'll be the cause of another innocent kid's death. Fun. Rachel, Lili, and District 8.

She probably didn't die. They're too busy trying to kill me. I shout angrily as I come into a clearing. There's a nice dead body waiting right for me. And guess what? Another little kid dead on the floor. And who is it but District 11 Number 2 that killed her. I grab my scythe, but she flees quicker than I thought she would.

It's like an endless chain, with the smallest at the front, the kid Reyce. I think I'll spare him, he's a twelve year-old. If the Careers get to us, then we'll have a change of fate. Nothing I can do will be worse than them. I throw my scythe at the girl which misses by a few yards. Damn her. I run to pick it up, and feel like a heavy ox as I charge her. The Careers are close behind, and who knows where the loverbirds from 8 are.

Damn these fucking Careers! I turn around. Nowhere to see them. Maybe they got caught in slaughtering poor little Princess 8. Either way, I'll gut them both out like fishes. There's no turning back though, not that give a damn. I'll give them hell for what they did to Lili and Gary. They'll pay once and for all.

"There!" shouts Captain Sunshine, getting her mace ready.

I smile at her.

"Going to kill me hon?" I ask, holding out my arms.

"Bitch!" she shouts, spitting out blood "You're gonna regret you were ever born"

"You're the girl sweetheart" I tell her, lunging.

She gets out of the way right in time, and even I can tell it'll be one hell of a fight. An arrow shoots right past me and cuts into Sparkly's right arm. She shouts in anger, and throws her mace at me. I slice at it with my scythe, which gets knocked out of hand. She rolls as I cut towards her.

"Gonna need more than your little poor dumpster tricks" she grinned, and sliced three quick times with her mace.

"Right, and you're going to jewel me to death?" I shout, stabbing.

It cuts right at her armor, which sticks. She screams in laughter.

"Where's your partner sweet? Can't fight without your prince charming can you?"

She shouts in anger, and cusses. She then heaves her mace at me. I dodge, and shove her down. Before I can get her to fucking stay down, she side rolls and slice again. I can tell Tiny Tim 12 and ex-Career 11 are fighting around us. Well Sir Tim circles us, as though waiting for the proper moment. Of course our District 11 Career stays around, shooting arrows. Until the even more ugly and fat ass Conner enters the scene.

He grabs his sword from his belt, and slashes at me like crazy, and succeeds in cutting my arm to shreds. At this precise moment, Kiy steps forward, and shoots an arrow, straight into his armor. He shrieks, and even Kiy stifles a laugh. She shoots another arrow, and he slashes it at, and then chases after her.

As fast as a bullet, she notches another arrow, and hits his chest right when he slashes her forearm. Both recoil, and I take my chance. Suicidal, of course. I slam the back of his hand with my scythe, and in shock, he rolls over. I grab Sparkles and plunge into her chest. She gasps and splutters, but it's not a killing matter. I then knock over District 11 and District 12, and take my flight. All are left stunned in place. District 11 shoots up some arrows at me, one, two possibly. I promise to break every bone in her body the next time I meet her. She will suffer and the others. All of them. Anger takes its toll, and guess where I'm left? Where I'm started. A murdering rampage. Except I'm running away from the possibilties, blinking and blotting them out. For now, Snow will be impressed. Later, I'll show him exactly why I was chosen for the Games.

**Bea Nuova:**

The strangest visions appear before my eyes as I feel my body toss and turn. Mom, Dad, my friends. My sewing machine. I even hear myself scream for them, as I watch them disappear. I beg them not to leave me. And all in vain, because I think it's possible to note that the will never happen. I won't remember. Not anymore. Everything's that happened! What am I doing here?

My eyes jerk open and the pain settles in, but the random questions stop. I'm bleeding, that's the first thing that's quite clear to me. My sight is blurry, I feel as though I'm ready to black out again, which I almost do when I prop myself on my arm. I bite my tongue to try not to let out a scream. My elbow, my leg are all cut up, as though I've been through a fight with the Careers.

Tears fill my eyes. What happened? I rub my head and then wince. There's something wrong my arm. I reach over and touch it. Immediately, it stings. Oh no. This can't be happening.

"Abe!" I call, trying hard not to cry.

No answer.

"Abe!"

Our home was destroyed, I'm out in the woods, miserable, about to die. It's warm and sunny out here. My partner isn't responding and could be dead. With a large heave, I push myself up, and scream in aggravation. My arm! What's happened? I let the tears roll. We're going to die. We're going to die. Or I'm going to die. Abe is probably already dead. What else could he be? Our home is destroyed, nothing but a bunch of trees. In anger, I slam my fist on the trees, and nearly black out of the pain, and barely hold back my screams.

My arm is broken. I know it. I don't even try to pull myself together. I run towards camp. Where is Abe?

"Abe!" I scream, kicking branches as I run past.

I trip on one, and shout in aggravation as pain rushes through my body. I howl and kick around. When will the misery end.

"ABE!"

"Bea" says a weak voice.

I don't stop crying, but I pull myself upwards.

"Abe!" I shout, moving closer.

He sits there. SITS THERE! Like it was casual for me to come along with a few broken bones. Suddenly I threw myself at him, screaming in anger and pain.

"ABE!" I shout, throwing my good arm around him. "You are the stupidest idiot I have ever met! I stand there shouting and asking for you and you don't even turn up! I was in trouble!"

Abe seems confused, and I would like nothing better than to punch him.

"My arm is broken!" I scream in his ear "And you don't even come to find me! I hate you!"

"What?" he shouts back "Find you? You got yourself into the fight! I thought you were dead! I didn't know! Your arms broken! How did it get broken" he sounds just as worried as I am.

I howl in pain, as he lifts it, and drops it.

"Sorry" he says.

I then throw my good arms around him, and sob into his shirt again. And he slowly puts two comforting arms around me. I feel my body glow with warmth. I don't dare look up.

"I'll try and patch your arm, okay?" he asks me.

I nod and pull away. He examines my arm.

"I think it's fractured, yeah"

"And how would you know?" I sniff, looking down at it, trying hard not to cry.

He then squints his eyes down.

"I really don't know"

"Are you unparalyzed?"

"Not completely" he says, frowning "I have uh, trouble moving, so to speak I guess"

He then looks down.

"But casting it can't be too different than putting together clothes right?"

I shudder, I think that's a huge difference. But he looks so concentrated, that I'm bound to give it a try.

"I can't really fix it" he says frowning "That would be up to those in District 6, but I presume they have both gone"

I nod tearfully, and not because of the two from District 6. I can't care anymore, Abe was right about that.

"Okay, I'll just try and set your arm right, and then tie it up well" he sort of squeaks, looking down at it.

"Did anyone die?" I ask him.

"I think so. I might've heard a cannon, or something like that. Why do you ask?"

I look back, and try to remember, and nearly scream when he tries to set my arm in the right place. More tears fall out of my eyes. Abe must've noticed, because he apologizes right afterward, and begins wrapping.

"It's the only way" he insists.

"Now I'm dead" I bury my face in my hands.

Abe doesn't respond, and I can tell he's thinking the same thing. Only one of us can win. This is pointless. I'm going to die. Oh I'm going to die. I wail in agony, sobbing heartily.

"Listen" he says, patting my back "You can have an easy way out. Those berries would kill you if you ate enough, and it will be quite painless, as it was painless this way. Just, don't be afraid"

"How can I not?" I shout, looking at him "I'm handling a death sentence"

"If we're the last standing Bea" he says, looking at me in the eye "I'll let you go. You have more to return to than me. The only person I have left is my dad" his voice turns bitter "You have everyone"

"Oh Abe!" I sob, burying my face in his shirt.

True I've only known him for so long, but he's the only comfort I have, and that's quite a lot to deal with. I nod, and wipe away my tears. And for the first time, I think about the consequences of death. Is there an afterlife, will I just be... dead? I don't want to die! So many have died, I can't join them! I'm so far! No, I can't think like that. Never!

**Abraham Van Alst:**

Ever tried to comfort a girl with a broken arm knowing that you're going to die, and being half-paralyzed. Well, you haven't felt misery then. Because never had I felt more helpless, not even when I was reaped.

"Bea" I mutter, looking into the sky.

Wow, you're kidding me right? This would be a stupid way to die. That's probably going to happen anyway. Bea is too weak to carry on. How can I carry on with a partner with a broken arm and struggling with paralysis. Great, loads of fun. Oh shit. We're dead now.

I should've known since the first day. My legs strive to kick something, though I doubt that would be very good for Bea's arm. Fuck Bea's arm, look where we are now because she decides to put up a "brave" fight in the face of the Careers. This is where it leads us! All my hope for winning is gone. She's not winning either, not if I can help it.

Have any idea where my angst comes from, it's this game. I don't pull away from Bea, but luckily, she gets the idea I need to move, and she pulls away.

"I think I'll go rest" she sniffs, and climbs away.

I growl and get up, feeling every inch of my body ache in trying to stop me from doing so. I groan and try to stretch, but it keeps in my place. And suddenly, I kick the tree. Three good hard times. Fuck the Capitol. Fuck these games. Oh fuck everything! They've killed everything life was worth. They took away my family, caused my dad to go quite because they can't fucking pay the factories correctly. I slam my fists into the wall, ignoring the pain, and suddenly let out a shout.

Bea doesn't come to my rescue either. Why the hell should she? We're going to end up killing each other anyway. I wouldn't kill her like that. But offer her a clean way out, some nice berries. That way, I won't have to deal with actually physically harming her. Who cares? I'm not going to put on a good show for the damned cameras to see. Barely anything keeps me from flicking them off right now. They deserve worse, though shallow brats watching us fall to our deaths. They'll die, every last one of the them if I can help it.

I then drop to the ground, exhausted and filled with anger. I'll make sure I don't give them a good show. I'll kill a tribute any day, but without blood and violence, unless I need to do otherwise. And if I die, they'll be defied, and I'll make sure they're humiliated. Fuck you Pres. Snow.

"Abe?" asks Bea, coming in, with a worried expression.

"What do you want?" I grumble, turning my face away from her.

She seems to sense that I am angry enough to punch her in the arm, make sure that it's broken, because she turns away. For once, she does something smart.

"I'll make sure you live" she tells me sadly "If it's the last thing you do. I'm not useful anywhere. You're a fighter"

"Thanks, but that doesn't help much against the Careers" I grumble.

"Well damn the Careers!" she cries, and kneels next to me "We're all after them. I'll injure them I will! Just hide from them! Oh, I'll have you somewhere other than here" her voice is desperate and the clutch on my is painful "If I die, I want to know that you're safe, that you'll go home! Please"

She says the last part as though she really means it. No doubt the damned Capitol is eating up this moment. I groan and face her. Stupid sensitive girls. I think of my mother and I slam my fist into the tree. Bea catches it.

"Don't!" she cries "I'-I'll help you the b-best I can b-but..." she trails off, sobbing.

Oh great. Just the joy, more tears, more pain. And guess who's interfering every second, unless there's some juice elsewhere. She then sobs into my shirt again. We're all dirty, tired, and want to get this over with. And I'm sure the Capitol feels the same. Hopefully there's been a death, so that they're satisfied for the moment, because my partner seems less than eager to part with me. How the hell will she survive with an arm wrapped in a bandage that should be taken in serious medical care?

"My damned arm" she sniffs, taking it away and shrieking "Oh we're done for it! I'll die, and I know it"

"Then die with dignity" I mutter, looking up at the sky "It's the only way it's going to work"

At least that's in her case. The Careers are out there to roll out our intestines, what a great thought. That Conner and Queen of Hearts. They'll be hunting us we'll die if we stay here. I look at Bea.

"I think it's time to move back to our old cave again"

**Caludena Bates:**

I run through the area, cursing. Damn that Reyce, and that little girl. I could've killed her. And that fat ass Aaron. They were going to die. But of course Sir Sunshine decides to hang back and not do anything. He jogs back, his arm bleeding, and cursing.

"Fuck them" he scowls "I wouldn't be fucking surprised if they made an alliance, the fags"

"Oh right" I say sarcastically, flexing my mace "And where were you Sun when I needed some help?"

He laughed.

"Help? Bitch, please, if you needed help you'd be on the floor screaming. I could kick your ass, but the little mayor's bastard ain't twice as good as I am. Don't talk to me about helping"

"Whatever the fuck you say, but you couldn't even kill little pauper from 11 and 12! If you arrived earlier, they'd all be dead, and we'd be free to hunt down those wimps from 8" I shouted, moving in closer.

"You wanna fight bitch, because to be honest, I think I've got a fairer chance"

"Oh I kicked your ass once, don't ask for it again"

"You sure about that Sparkles, because last time I checked, it was me pinning you to the ground"

"Yep, well now we fight evenly, hand to hand, how about it sugar?" I feel my insides seething as I face him.

"Oh I wish, but we're an alliance, now we either go hunt those bastards right now, or we fight" Conner growls.

Suddenly, a rustle comes from the bushes behind us, where that little girl lays, dead. Great, seven of us left. She's the little brat from 10, I know it. The one with the little wimp siblings who couldn't stop crying. Sissie come back! Sissy don't go! Honestly, if they had fucking sense they'd be proud that their sister was ever in the Hunger Games, and had the luck to survive. I spit on the ground, as though they're sitting there. Little brats. Remind me to give them a kick when I go on Victory Tour.

I growl, and my arm is itching to swing my mace and end Conner's life. But bad things happen to those who break up alliances, I know that. The Capitol, stupid as they are, believe in "loyalty". Would you believe them? They say that those who defy said "loyalty" will have a difficult time. Their camps are blown up, as their food is destroyed, and soon, they're left wishing they were never born. Oh well, I'm not ending up like those shallow freaks. That's what happens when you don't pay attention.

"We'll fight later bastard" I grit my teeth and turn around.

I chose to walk away. How stupid. I could've killed him. But then, I remember the little bitch last year who killed her District partner. And she was flayed alive by mutts while they asked her about birthday parties. Oh the joy of death. I curse Aaron Dait. He'll pay for everything he did to us. I'll kill that little bitch from 11. Maybe she can say hi to Aunt Jocelyn for me, as she also lived in District 11. The poor kids know their away around the dumpsters.

The blimp shit finally comes! Wow, they must've had quite a hold-up. I curse up at them, as the girl's body is taken up. Good, at least they'll be some bloody mess for them to bury. I spit where she lay one more time before moving ahead, feeling somewhat intrigued. There's only a few of us left. I'll get out alive. At least I'm actually trained.

The little kid Reyce can't last at all. The girl from 11 is too damned weak. Don't even mention the brats from 8, their clothes can't save them. Conner's going to die too, if I have to double-cross him. That's it. I'll save Reyce for last, make sure he gets away each time, then we'll hunt him down. And I'll let Conner killed him. We promised as soon as we killed him, we'd kill each other. There's the brilliance of it, then I'll kill him, and I'll be the 68th Victor in a row.

But Conner scowls up at me.

"I am so fucking tired of you, why don't you just fucking give up?" he shouts.

"One more day" I tell him angrily "Then we'll split camp and leave"

He spits at my feet, and then walks away, which is pretty much a yes. I grip my mace tighter, in case the bastard doesn't know what's good for him and decides to retaliate. He just continues to walk on, and I follow. Not much to do now. We've cleaned the area, took some hot chocolate, some food. We'll have a feast tonight, luckily enough. The lake is up ahead just in case we run out of water, which we are far from doing. We have enough tents for the both of us now. Yep, the pathetic allies have a new life of survival, which they won't survive, not with help from Conner and I.

I pick up a loose arrow from the ground, and throw it at the tree, it sticks in. Poor people's weapon, though it'll serve fine. Not fine enough against my mace. I'll snap it in half, and take down the little girl. Tear her throat out. The mace is very particularly good at that. Nice blood and gore for my friends at the Capitol. At least they know what's entertaining. That little girl's death wasn't bloody enough.

But they'll get enough juice soon. It's just bad luck I wasn't here for the bloodbath. Only four people? Ha! I've killed more people back at home, or seriously injured is more like it. Damned be those who try to get in my way.

**Conner Sun:**

The way back to camp is completely silent. Sparky only talks when she wants to find out if the little tributes from 8 are still in their hidey-hole. I think we'll just let nature take care of them. Too weak for words.

The Games are coming to a conclusion, that's for sure. I'll have the rest of our opponents by our side. I'll lure them into a trap somehow. Maybe I can use an animal. I'll kill them one by one, slowly. Well, I'll let Sparky do the work, and before she can turn around, shoot her and we'll be done here. But no luck holds out forever, because there's bound to be a twist. That girl's death looked bloody enough, and hopefully the Capitol audience will enjoy it for a while, so I can work out strategy.

I realize that's probably the first time I thought that way. Whatever the hell, this thing is coming down fast, and we'll be ready for it. Or at least I will. Well, then it will be back to District 1, the best of them all. We'll be one Victor ahead of 2, and be named the highest District. Little Boy 12 has no chance to go home to mommy. He'll be dead before he knows it, unless I get ahold of the little brat. If that bitch from 11 had just killed him, well, I might've made her death quicker than most. But no. Just team up with the little kid.

No kid ever wins anyway. Not unless they're trained well, but here's a kid from the poor side of town, which is already poor enough. Little District 12 can kiss being Victorless hello for another century. But we're lucky enough. At least we can train. I've been training almost all my life, thanks to dad. I think he might be proud seeing his son kill enough kids to make a swimming pool of blood. Too bad he isn't alive to see it.

"Our camp is that way" Sparky interrupts, pointing through the trees.

"Ya sure Sparkles?" I ask her, flexing my bow and arrow.

One move, and she'll be dead. She notices this, or she would've come at me long ago.

"Yes I'm sure, asshole" she hisses, swinging her mace back threateningly.

I scowl at her. If only I could shoot her here and now. But of course Miss Capitol doesn't agree with me. Apparently they hate disloyalty. So, let's see. You bring on the Hunger Games, making kids fight to death, and you cheer them on. But you can't even fucking stand partners killing each other? How do I know this? Apparently, it's happened before, and then sponsors are permenentally banned from sending anything. There was a kid a couple years back. He left his partner to die at the mercy of a wave. Pretty damn good idea I'll say. Wish that would happen here. But he suffered badly for his choice to leave her. I forget her name, but it made some Capitol writers laugh out loud. Whatever the hell. I don't remember names of girls who die in such a stupid way.

"Whatever sweetheart" I mutter, walking past her, with my bow and arrow ready, just in case she decides to test the loyalties of the audience. She probably has their favor by being something new to the game. Bitch.

She hasn't got anything from her sponsors. What about that? She doesn't need anything. Not when living on my benefit. The moment I drop her, she'll be dead. I own rights to this stuff, she never earned it. I did, on the other hand.

A sharp pang releases in my leg, making me pause for a moment. I reach down instinctively. Damn that little girl. Her little arrow shooting stunt has basically no talent. She can't even kill with her arrows. But then again, you gotta appreciate her lack of talent, which is why I'm still alive. No, I'm still alive because I know how to fight.

**Sorry for all the cussing, but they are teens, right? I'm sorry about short chapter, I'm coming down with another cold and the science project is bigger than ever. Enough stress on my mind? And yes, I very sadly killed Aria. She was a great character, and I will miss her sincerely. But now, our last seven tributes are still awake. We have the Careers, Caluenda Bates and Conner Sun. Both are plotting to kill each other. Will they? You'll see in about three chapters, if I get that far. But I intend to finish these games, no matter how long. I'll motivate myself somehow. Then there's the tributes from District 8 who are in major trouble. They fight, they cry. We'll see how they end out. And then there's Aaron Dait, a loner, waiting for the Games to end. Then there's our last alliance, Reyce Ansilen, and Kiy Everblossom. **

SPONSOR POINTS:

bearberry915: $25.00 (Conner Sun, donation, treatment cream)

thebookreader: $0.00 (Thalia Constellian, donation)

RascalLil'Pixie: $25.00 (Quorra Foxe, Ambrose Trueheart, pot of treatment cream)

Bookgirl333: $6.00 (Layla Thompson, blanket, correct answer, one pill)

Bowserboy129: $16.00 (Gary Sue, two guesses, correct answer, two water bottles, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, another correct answer, three more correct answer, suggestion, gifts)

laralulu: $16.00 (Lilith Adler, correct answer, correct answer, more correct answers, treatment cream, middle sized pack)

gimmeyopeetabread: $20.00 (Jules Eade)

ligersforlife: $20.00 (Loewen Shade Grenweth)

Sybl Anglekat: $2.00 (Daisy Sheen, Clawdius Halestorm sleeping bag, sword, first aid kit)

Rachina: $20.00 (Quinn/Samyule Pincer)

Skywriter5: $9.00 (Danielle Raye, correct answer, treatment cream)

WolfRida: $20.00 (Cedar Blackstone)

shadowed13: $19.00 (Abraham Van Alst, blanket, correct answer, correct answer. another correct answer)

Goddess of nightmares: $16.00 (Bea Nuova, one guess. large food package)

NinjaSharpie78: $29.00 (Krow Haliss, Mara Mason, correct answer, bread and soup)

Rivers of Venice: $20.00 (Nate Morgue)

wizard muggle: $15.00 (Aria Charin, water, small package of food)

Sonofhell666: $20.00 (Aaron Dait. hand scythe, correct answer, correct answer, meat and bread, correct answer)

GirlL0vesDoom: $26.00 (Kiy Everblossom, right answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, one pill, right answer)

Serpent's Ballet: $44.00 (Reyce Ansilen, one guess, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, correct answer, two right guesses, right guess, treatment cream, right answer)

Iluv every book out there: $22.00 (Linna Limye, right answer)

K. Dorn: $20.00 (Lux DeLoren)

Claudia Harris: $20.00 (Sapphire Corte)

Jac Danvers: $20.00 (Calendula Bates)

**Remember to tell me if I owe you guys. Good-bye until next chapter, which will be God knows when.**

**~iluvmusicsomuch**


End file.
